A Second Chance
by half-breed vampire
Summary: "Are you sure though? You don't have to start a new life at the place you were dropped in." Sebastian told me. I gave a half hearted smirk as I stared at the ground, "A life as a servant? It might not be so bad... SebasXOc. Warning: Yaoi.
1. It's time for you new life my friend

_**This is the first time I'm doing a story like this where it follows the manga, I'm not sure if it will be good or not, but I'm going to go ahead and try. Also Reviews and Faves are very much welcomed.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, but characters that are not from the series do.**_  
_**Warning: I've decided to go ahead and make this a SebastianXOc, oc is a boy.**_

**_A Second Chance._**

**_~Chapter 1~_**

There were dozen of knick knacks around me, either old or new, and all meaningless to me. Right now, I am at an antique store, the lady that owns it had a good deal with me. I'd buy her stuff; she gets me what I want. I'm not rich at all, but I am able to get enough money to pay for my needs. Right now one of my needs is a book, a special book that I have been searching for, ever since I heard rumors of it The Book of the Dead. There are many rumors of what it contains; some say it's an almanac of everyone in the world, showing their time of death and how they will die. Others say it shows secrets of demons, reveals how to summon, kill, or even control one. And finally the last rumor, the reason I've been looking for it, it supposedly has symbols, symbols that preform different duties, almost like casting a spell.

After researching it many times, I am sure that it is the third. I have no need of demons, nor do I care about my death, all I wanted was my wish to be granted. You see I have a 6th sense. No I don't see dead people, I don't see the future. I see monsters, they blend in with the human race, and they cause the accidents to people, some not meaning to, others are in their nature, and they cause misery unto others, yet I do not hate them.

When I was younger I tried to tell people, but they thought I was joking. But then they started taking me serious when my family was killed by one. They wanted me to tell the truth, tell them that it was a robber, a killer, a murder, a human. But no, all I said was the truth, it was a demon, yellow burning eyes, large sharp fangs, and yet he was so unearthly beautiful, it was the first time I've ever seen such a beautiful beast. Skin so smooth, lips dripping with my mother and father's blood, and eyes that shined in the dark, and yet they were full of despair as he stared at me, "I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper; his voice was baritone and soothing. It scared me to think that a demon was so beautiful and perfect, and yet I could not hate him for what he was, because it looked like he did not choose to be what he is.

He left me alone, jumping out the window, and that's where the cops found me. When they saw my parents chests ripped open, hearts missing, and half of the internal organs eating, they threw up and dragged me away. They questioned me for hours, but...I tried to tell them the truth, and yet they wouldn't believe me. After all that they shoved me into an asylum, it didn't help that I was also diagnosed with schizophrenia, though I could not understand what the voice was telling me, and when they deemed me 'better,' I was released and put up for adoption. No one wanted me though, and I don't blame them, as I grew older I realized it is humans who are monsters. We who masquerade as the good and the innocent, are all actually just vile creatures, unfitted for living, both them, and me.

After all, humans are the worst thing on earth, not the demons.

Sandra handed me the book, it is a thick leather bound book with a leather strap and a large buckle sealing it. I tried to open it, but it refused to budge. "Why won't it open?" I demanded. She shrugged and held out her hand. I shoved two hundreds into her hands. I placed the book into my backpack, I was running away from the orphanage again, I didn't want to return, I didn't want to go back to the high school. Hopefully, I don't get caught again.

"Matt! If you still can't open it, I'll get a crowbar and rip it open for you!" Sandra shouted as I left her shop. The air was chilly, I love autumn the best. The leaves turn a different shade, and the wind was chilled, the scent of change is in the air, and it gave me confidence in myself, that maybe finally I'll be able to remove myself of this curse.

I walked into the park, the sun was soon setting, but I just wanted to stay outside for a bit longer, enjoying the season. The angel fountain was shut off during the fall and winter, mostly because the leaves would clog up the pipe, and I stared at it, it was pretty, and I wondered why I never saw angels among the humans and the demons, it was strange indeed.

"Look if it isn't Damien." I froze, only the kids from my high school called me Damien, that name I've long abandon for it brought only brought forth unwanted memories, and ridicule, because of a stupid movie with a kid named Damian the child from The Omen, not something to be proud of really. I stood up and made a move to leave, but they surrounded me. Of course Jerry would travel with his pack, a bunch of Neanderthals they were. "Running away from the orphanage again? Did the voices in your head tell you to?" He was mocking me like always. I refused to answer him though, the voices in my head whispered in my mind, it was always in a language I didn't understand, but I can feel the venomous thoughts, and understood what they were telling me.

He started telling me insults after insults, and I just stood there not listening. He then grabbed my backpack and I freaked out from the sudden closeness.

Slamming my elbow into his stomach, I took back my backpack and I was suddenly hit from behind. His friends crowded me, I didn't like being crowded, nor touched, I hated the touch of people did it remind me of that day. I screamed and started flailing around, trying to hit them. Some of my hits landed, but others only swatted the air.

They pushed me down to the ground and I struggled and reached into my jacket, my father's old hunting knife was inside it. I slashed at them, only nicking Jerry's arm and they moved away from me as I stood up and pointed the knife at them, it wasn't the first time I pointed a knife to someone now that I think about it. "You little bastard!" Jerry came forward and I rushed at him, if I strucked him dead, maybe just maybe, the others will leave me alone. One of them moved fast and kicked my foot, tripping me, and Jerry removed my knife from me. I laid there on the ground and stared at him, there was no fear in me, just a wave of eerie anger and calmness.

"I'll teach you, you little freak!" He suddenly stabbed me in my lower abdomen, just below my belly button. His friends stared at me and Jerry in shock, "Dude what did you do?" One of them shouted. Jerry stood up, my blood on his hands and he grabbed the one that shouted, "Shut up all of you! I fucking kill you guys next if you say a word of this! Now let's go!" He pulled them away from the park and I stared at the sky, the grey clouds, now becoming dark from the setting sun looked really nice. Maybe this was what I was born for, to die here, it was peaceful anyways.

No, I can't accept that! Not after I came this far, damn the demons, and damn the humans! They are all vile and disgusting; I won't die peacefully like this! Not until I get my wish!

Rising up from the ground I removed the blade from my stomach, probably causing my death to come quicker. I took the book out of the bag and stabbed my knife into the lock, forcing it to open. I flipped the pages until I saw a symbol of an eight pointed star and something written in Latin. I knew how to read Latin, but I didn't know what the words meant. I started speaking the words as I used my own blood to draw the sign.

"Grant my wish! Grant it before I die, give me the chance to see beauty instead of this disgusting world!" I shouted, blood coming from my mouth and tears falling from my eyes, "Just for a moment, give me my life back before death, even if it is mundane, even if I lose my vision, this was all I wanted, to get away from this world...Please!" I cried desperately, I just wanted my mother and father back, my friends to be safe, and a place I can call home, is that so selfish to want a life back?

My body started to feel cold, and I started to tremble. It was false; the book was a lie, nothing more than an occult piece of bullshit. I will die here, my body will be rotting, and there's nothing I can do about it. My eyes roamed around a bit, the tears still flowing and they landed on the angel, no, now on closer inspection the angel itself were a monster. Deceiving people by making them come near, its red eyes stared at me and it slowly started to move closer to me, wanting to feed off of me.

I chuckled softly and just watched as it crept forward, "A demon kills my parent, and demon shall see me die and feed off of me. If you are hungry come and feed, for I rather my flesh not be wasted on this earth, where the people are cruel, and were monsters roam in secret." My vision started to fade and a final thought came to my head as the demon came near me.

_My last vision will be that of a demon, I don't mind that I suppose, I really don't mind._

Another voice spoke in my head. _Only in death will you find peace_. I chuckled softly, for this voice was new, and it wasn't violent, but gentle. My eyes closed and all I saw was blackness. The demon screeched as it jumped me and bit into my shoulder. I had blacked out then, not seeing the circle activate. Instead all I saw was a peaceful sky in my head, the stars shining brightly, and I felt myself sink as if I was submerged in water. After all only in death will you find peace.

~ASC~

Sebastian whipped the horses as they ran down the road; he was late in making dinner because of another mission his master had to do. Once they were finished with it, Ciel had wanted to go back home immediately after solving the case, unfortunately for Sebastian, his young master also wanted to be there by dinner time.

He stared up ahead at the road, making sure not even a rock was in the way to make a bump for the carriage since Ciel was sleeping inside. Blood red light suddenly struck the road and two shapes appeared in front of the horses, scaring them. Sebastian pulled on the reins to stop the horses and he stared at the two bodies. One was a demon, the kind that blended in with surroundings. It was currently gnawing on the other body, it appeared to be a young man, no older than 17 with blonde hair.

He heard the door opened and looked down; Ciel was awake and was not happy. "Sebastian you're horrible at driving, why did you stop." Ciel demanded.

"My apologize my lord, but it seems that there is a demon and a body obstructing the road." He pointed ahead and Ciel's eyes widen a bit, the look soon turned to a look of disgust and he turned around, heading back into the carriage, "Just get rid of it."

"I would, but I can't, not until the spell finishes of course."

Ciel stopped, one foot on the step, the other on the muddy ground. "Repeat that."

"I said not until the spell finishes, can I get rid of the demon, my lord."

Ciel turned around once more and walked forward, he saw what Sebastian meant, there was a red glow, similar to what he once saw with Sebastian as he made the contract, then it just died, now only leaving the demon and the body alone as the savage monster tried to rip off some of the meat on the human's shoulder. "It's gone now so kill it." Sebastian's eyes turned red and he jumped down from the carriage, he bowed to Ciel and said three words, "Yes my lord."

He stalked towards the demon; it looked up and hissed at him, trying to protect its meal from being taken. "Ngh ah!" The human spoke, as the demon resumed once more on trying to rip his flesh. "My lord it seems the human is still alive." He grabbed the demon by the neck and cracked it with a twitch of his fingers. Ciel said nothing as he walked closer to the scene. He spotted a book that was near the body and tried to pick it up, only to be shocked by it, "Damn! That hurt!"

"That book." Sebastian made a grab for it, but the same result happened only this time it actually caused the demon butler to flinch. "I see, this boy is its master now."

Ciel frowned and looked around the body, there was a large hunting knife and a bag next to him, and one he hasn't seen before. He grabbed it and started going through the contents, he found what seems to be canned foods, a can opener, strange looking money, a few books, two things that looked like a plug except they were black and were in the shape of a square with cords coming at the end of it with a piece of metal sticking out, and finally a palm size snow globe that was full round, and had a lion roaring on a stand, in small words it said London Zoo.

"What is this?" Sebastian said as he went through the boy's pocket, he took out a blue square, half the size of his palm and he opened it. There was a strange glass window on the upper part, it could have been a mirror, and some white knobs, one was shape like a plus sign, then there two miniature dots at the bottom where there was some holes, and then two slanted circles that had the letters A and B on them. "Gameboy Advance?" Sebastian read the small words on the mirror and found another knob. He saw it said off and on and he flicked the small switch, a small ding came from it and the mirror lit up, now proving to be it was a screen.

"So strange, Sebastian change of plans, grab the body and we will take him with us." Ciel said as he took the Gameboy away from his butler. Sebastian nodded and grabbed the boy, seeing the book on the ground; he changed his mind and used the boy's own hand to grab the book. He slipped him into the carriage and grabbed the backpack, its contents placed back inside, and he laid it next to the boy.

"My lord, I think he might bleed to death so do you mind pressing on his wound."

"He won't die from a bite wound."

"No but a stabbing wound he might." He pushed the boy's bloody white shirt up and showed the large wound on his stomach that was still bleeding. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and just nodded, "Hurry up and get us there immediately Sebastian." Sebastian bowed and ripped off some of the shirt, and he handed it to Ciel, so he can cover the wound with it.

Ciel sighed as his hands pressed on the wound. He looked at his other hand, that still held the Gameboy and he read the title that was on the screen, "Castlevania: Aria and Harmony." He tilted his head and he clicked on the plus sign. It moved and it focused on the Aria part. He clicked another button, the A one and it took him to another part where it said Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. He hm'ed and messed around a few more times until he forgot about pressing the wound and started playing the game.

Sebastian brought them to the mansion and he hopped down and opened the door, only to look at his master and the very close to death boy. "At least you tried." Sebastian muttered under his breath. He grabbed the boy and took him out of the carriage. "Mister Sebastian!" The trios of idiots shouted as they rushed forward to them, not having seen them both for two weeks and were excited to see them.

"Ah who's that?" Finny shouted, a lantern in his hand casted a light on them, and he spotted the blood on Ciel's hands and on the boy. "A new guest, prepare a room near the servants' quarters and get the medical supplies to me as quick as possible." Sebastian ordered as he went passed the trio. They stood up at attention and did as they were told; for once they did it right as Bard boiled water to disinfect a sewing needle for the wound. Maylene grabbed clean bandages and thread. Finny grabbed some herbs that would quickly heal a wound and started grinding them to make the medicine.

Sebastian removed the jacket from the boy, his eyes staying on it for a quite a bit since it was different from the others he had seen. It was a forest green jacket with a black fur hood and a symbol of a le fleur on the left breast with a horse rearing behind it. "Does he belong to a royal family perhaps?" He muttered out loud. He heard a gasping sound and he looked down, the boy's face was really pale and sweaty as he gasped once more to breathe. He grabbed the boy's shirt and ripped the front open. Maylene and Finny came in and they gasped as the saw the wounds on the boy's stomach and shoulder, they came closer to Sebastian with everything he needed and he set to work on fixing the wound. Not even a second did Sebastian made a move to the boy, did the young blonde's eyes snapped open just as he was about to press a alcohol covered cloth on his stomach to clean it. He stared wide eyed at the three and his breath quicken as he tried to scramble up, causing the wound to bleed even faster. "You woke up, most regrettable now you're going to feel all the pain." Sebastian pressed the cloth on the boy's wound and the boy screamed in agony from the burning.

"Ah! Don't touch me!" He struck Sebastian and scrambled off the bed. Sebastian frowned as he took out his pocket watch, "You have put me far behind schedule, now please stop moving or you will die." The boy's eyes were wild as he stared at the three in the room.

"Don't come near me!" He shouted.

"Finny, grab him." Sebastian said as he tugged his gloves. Finny gulped and nodded as he went over to the scared boy. "It's ok we are here to help you." Finny tried to speak calmly.

The boy's breath quickened again as Finny came closer and closer to him. "Stay away." The boy whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks. Finny touched his arm and the boy let out a yell that sounded like a crazed animal. Finny grabbed the boy and the boy started to thrash around as he tried to escape, but Finny's strength proved to be more than the boy can manage.

Sebastian came over immediately and started cleaning the wound. Maylene watched at a corner of the room, slightly frightened as she covered her ears from the screams that sounded tortured. Finny held the boy down more, his trashing was too violent, as Sebastian rapidly sewed the wound, the boy tried to buck and kick at Sebastian, but he was too weak from the blood loss, "Let me die, please let me die!" The boy cried as he stared up at Finny.

Sebastian finished the job and grabbed the boy's head. The boy stopped struggling and stared into Sebastian's eyes. The boy let out a small whisper, no one able to hear him except Sebastian. "Demon, why won't you stop my suffering?" Sebastian's eyes widen and he struck the boy's neck and the blonde haired boy fainted. "Sebastian is he going to be fine?" Finny asked silently as he stared at the boy's arms, they were bruised from his grip and he touched them, thinking they were broken.

"He was just in shock from the pain." Sebastian picked the boy up and laid him on the bed. "Though just in case I want you and Bard to restrain him, Finny." Finny nodded and left the room. Maylene stepped forward and looked at Sebastian, "Maylene can you please bandage him, he was moving around too much for the stitches to be perfect so he may bleed again." Maylene nodded, her eyes determined as she went to the boy and started bandaging his abdomen.

"Good. I'll try to prepare something for master now."

~ASC~

_I was stuck in this memory again._

_The one were Toby, her real name Tabitha, Edward, and I were drugged up in a house. Derek was there standing over us as he talked about how we are innocent, and pure. As my drugged eyes looked around I noticed 3 large men, they were Derek's friends that he had to introduce us to, and there was also those 2 women, drunk, who were laughing at us._

_"Derek you really outdid yourself this time. They are all so cute." One of them came up to me and patted my cheek. "We'll save you for last." He whispered to me. I shivered and tried to move, but my body wouldn't respond._

_They took Edward and I shut my eyes as they ripped his clothes off. I couldn't block out the screams of help, and on my left Toby was crying because she was next. The women kept laughing as they grabbed Toby and 'played' with her. She screamed as well I didn't want to look. The voices in my head chattered away over and over until finally I heard my name being shouted. "Matt help us!" They cried out. I opened my eyes and I started to tremble as I saw them rape my friends._

_I started to cry, I couldn't move. For the life of me I couldn't move. The drugs haven't disappeared from my body it seems. Derek came over to me and started kissing my lips, "Don't touch me." I manage to say, my head slightly moving away from his disgusting lips. He just smiled and started removing my shirt, his hands touching my body and I shivered as I wished the demon had killed me along with my parents._

_Something surged in me and I screamed loudly everyone stopped as they looked at me. I somehow kicked Derek away from me and I ran out of the room looking for anything to defend myself with. Derek was after me, I can feel his breath on my neck again and I rushed into the kitchen. I opened the drawers and pulled out a knife. "Easy there tiger. You don't want to hurt me. It's me your big brother Derek." He slowly walked towards me, I couldn't stop shaking as I held the knife up, trying to seem confident._

_He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him as he wretched the knife out of my hand. "You little bastard, I'm going to fuck you then kill you." He licked my neck and I tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on me. His hand held tightly to my left forearm and his other hand trailed up and down my chest. His teeth bit at my skin, leaving bite marks on my chest, tears continued to run down my face as I tried to yank free, but Derek easily held me down._

_Tears ceased falling and my body went cold as I realized there wasn't anything I could do, so I gave up, and hoped that the pain would not be so bad._

_**BAM!**_

_Someone was banging on the door and they called out, "Is everything ok in there!"_

_Someone actually came! I thought._

_"Help!" I shouted, hope now revived into me and I screamed louder for help. Derek slapped my mouth shut and the pounding on the door increased as they tried to open the door. "Fuck!" Derek said as he struck me, knocking me out._

_I remember waking up with the police surrounding me. I was screaming and crying when they were near me. Someone wrapped a blanket around me and they took me to the hospital, where both Toby and Edward were admitted, and they sent me to some women who tried to ask me what happened. I didn't speak. Neither did Toby or Edward. We never told anyone what exactly happened, but they knew by the bruises, cuts, and blood coming from my friends lower bodies._

_Derek was arrested two weeks after, his friends had gotten away, and they wanted us to go on court and say what he did to us. But we refused._

_At night I would hear Toby crying and Edward would tell her to be quite, sometimes even getting up to hit her. They both changed, my friends have grown so distant, and their backs to me, all I saw were a shadow of what they once were. They would ignore me, at the school, I remember now. Toby joined a gang, she would beat girls, cut their faces, rip off their hair and called them horrid names like slut, whore, and many other words, she was in pain, and this is how she was dealing with it. Not like I ever tried to help her, not long after grade 7th... she disappeared._

_Not even a week after her disappearance; on a Saturday night Edward woke me up._

_"Toby abandon us. We need to stick together." He held his hand out to me, but I shook my head as I wrapped the blankets tighter around my body that still hasn't grown to be as big as him yet. "Are you going to abandon me too? Are you going to just leave me behind, just like before!" He shouted, stirring some of the other kids, but they refused to open their eyes, thinking that we were cursed for what was done to us, and wanted nothing to do with us. He started to shake me, bruises forming on my shoulders, but I shut my eyes wishing he would disappear, because I couldn't help anyone, and I couldn't do anything, I am only human, I am only...a child still._

_My eyes opened that morning, and I saw Edward looking down at me from the ceiling. He had hanged himself. Now I was truly alone, the only survivor of that day. The only one that was lucky enough to get away._

_I've always wondered, why wasn't it me instead, why did everyone I love have to get hurt?_

_~ASC~_

Someone was shaking me and the world went black as I was pulled out of my memory. I opened my eyes and was staring into rust. No wait they were eyes, just the color of them was rusted blood. I tried to push him away, but my body was restrained from my arms and legs, though my arms were only able to move them up to my stomach and chest. His hands were on my shoulder and I didn't want him to touch me.

"That is enough. If you keep moving you'll rip your stitches." A deep baritone voice he had, not a hint of British accent, then again, my own voice had a very slight accent, though I am not of true decent. He loomed over me, he was too close to comfort, and I could literally feel the heat coming off his body.

"Let me go." I said, my eyes shut tight as I wished he disappeared.

"If I let you go, will you calm down?" My body shook in fear, but I nodded to him. He released me and I slowly opened my eyes to him, "My, what beautiful eyes you have." He said as he smiled at me and sat down in a chair. "They are a bright green, and are shaped similar to that of a cat's, how interesting for a human to have." I stared at him, "M-my eyes are brown." Now he stared at me as if I was insane, like I didn't knew the color of my own eyes. He then just smiled again at me, and it pissed me off, "Don't smile."

"Hm?"

"I said don't smile, Demon. You're as fake as your disguise." A real smile came to his lips, one that was sadistic and true of a demon like him. "I thought you were delirious at first, but now I know. How did you see past my mask?" He asked.

I looked at him and realized, I couldn't see his real form. Whenever I see a demon I see the gruesome or beautiful beast as they were made not how they blend in. Then...my wish came true? I can't see them no more! ...But then how did I know he was one? Now that I think about it, his disguise is quite handsome, almost otherworldly, his real form must be unearthly beautiful. "Answer my question, and please make it quick. My master wants to see you immediately." I looked at him, truly looked at him and I saw he was dressed in a twin tail coat with white gloves on his hands, and a chain hanging from his pocket, probably a pocket watch. I then looked around the room and wondered where the hell I was.

"Fine I suppose you can tell me on your way over there." He removed the restrains and touched my hand, and I struck him. "Don't touch me!" I shouted. He sighed and stood up, "You're making this difficult for me."

"Leave me alone." I said softly, my shoulder was throbbing in pain now that I realized it. Below my belly button was also throbbing where the knife was plunge in. My hand moved onto my stomach, I had wanted to sit up but the pain was excruciating, my fingers touched bandages and I slipped my fingers underneath. "Don't do that." He ordered. I didn't listen to him, a strange feeling came over me as whispers increased, and I touched my wound, it stung and I realized that it was stitched, quiet badly it seems. Not thinking, I slipped my ring finger inside it; my blood was oozing out now because of the sudden penetration. My other fingers soon follow and I gasped as the pain hit me. Maybe it was the loss of blood, or the voices in my head that kept urging me to continue, whatever it was I tried to bleed myself to death.

The demon grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the wound, only making it worse. "Great now I have to fix it again." He sighed and removed my bandages. "Let it be." I said.

"Unfortunately my master ordered me to keep you alive." His eyes shifted colors and he loomed over my wound. "What if I paid you?" He chuckled at this, "Money means nothing to me."

"And what of my soul?" I was desperate, I know, but I just wanted the sweet relief that the voices promised me. Besides, this demon...it would not be so bad to die by his hands. He looked at me for a moment and then a wide grin appeared on his face "Don't say just anything if you're not in your right mind."

"My soul will belong to you, if you are willing." He looked at me and then he tapped his fist on his palm, "I see the problem now." He gripped my chin and tilted my head away from his direction, he then started whispering something in a strange language and I couldn't breathe. His fingers touched my neck as it trailed down my shoulder; I started to tremble as the memory came back, "Please don't." I begged him. He plunged his nails in between my ribs bone, almost breaking them, but he did tear through the muscles and I screamed as he dug around and pulled something out of my body.

All the air left my lungs as I felt whatever it was bothering me, left. It felt like the pain and suffering I've had to live with just suddenly lessened, as if maybe it wasn't all as bad as it seemed, that maybe I was lucky to have made it as far as I did. And yet the guilt of surviving and abandoning was still there, as well as the thought of death.

"I was wondering why your actions were strange for a human to do." He held out a large black slimey worm thing, it was disgusting, blood was dripping off of it, and it was the size of my palm. I realized the voices stopped in my head, "This little fella is called Jinx, these little guys that would sneak into a human being when they are just a small child and cause them pain and suffering, but, if they hated someone, it would curse that person who is hated, but cause the host to suffer as well." I stared at it, feeling a bit woozy from all the blood loss. "It would also cause bad luck to the host and those around them. They survive on despair until they drive the host to madness, and only the thought of suicide could make them feel_ relief_." He ripped the worm in half and dunked it in a tub of water that was near the bed. There was a loud hissing sound as I watched it squirm as if it was being boiled alive, then it died.

That was what caused everything then? My family's death, my friends being raped, my deranged psychotic thoughts of death and suicide, everything bad that had happened to me was the cause of some worm. I suddenly started to laugh, it hurt to do so, but I laughed at myself. "Maybe there's another worm in you." The demon scratched his head then shrugged as he came back to me. "Well, let us not dilly dally, my master is quite upset now." He brought his face near my wound and I started getting nervous, so it seems that the worm didn't cause everything. I was still afraid of someone near me and touching me.

He did something and I felt my wounds burning, then it suddenly cooled and felt so much better and I was sure that they have healed, even if it was somewhat. "There, though you'll still feel the soreness and the wound isn't fully healed, everything should be fine now." He held out a hand and I looked at it.

"Come." He said.

I pushed his hand away and tried to pick myself off of the bed, and I asked, "Why do you look like a butler."

"Because I am one."

I don't remember the park being so close to a mansion, in fact there shouldn't be one near it at all. He sighed and grabbed a candle stick holder. Who still uses those? "Come with me then." He walked out of the room and I followed after him. I realized now why he was using the candle; it was the middle of the night.

I started thinking of what his master looked like, and why he would want to see me at this time of night. All it did was scared me and made me want to run. But I didn't. He looked back at me and saw how far away I was from him. I was holding on to a wall right now for support, and it hurts so much to move. I know he healed me somehow, but it seems that my body really wasn't all the way healed, he did tell me though.

He came to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Hurry up." He pulled me up, and started dragging me. I couldn't breathe at all as he lugged me around. I was frozen stiffen in his arms, and I couldn't move out of his grip. With the worm in me I would have been kicking and screaming, but right now I was just scared of the closeness of our bodies. We made it to a door and he knocked. "Come in." It sounded like a kid's voice.

He opened the door and I felt my legs give away. The butler caught me before I fell face first and for some reason I heard a heartbeat, and it sounded familiar. "Finally you came; I can't get passed this part." I looked up and saw a kid with an eye patch; this must be the 'master' that the guy was talking about. The butler started moving and he carried me to a chair. I was finally able to breathe freely now that he wasn't near me. "Why do you have my game?" That was probably stupid to ask, I should have asked instead why I was brought here.

"Because I can. Now explain." I struggled to get up my feet and I limped over to him. It seems he was playing Aria of Sorrow. "Ok where did you left off?" I explained him the game, the butler just silently watching us.

"So then Soma is just a human." I nodded to Ciel. He frowned, and then looked at his Butler. "Sebastian was there ever a human who could copy demon's abilities?"

"No, my lord."

"Then this game is a lie." He clicked away on my Gameboy and I sighed, yup he was a kid alright. "Look Ciel that is the point of this game. Also you might want to wear the tag that the girl made for you in the game."

"Why it brings down my defense dramatically."

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you."

Ciel played the game, killed the man and it ended with Soma being taken out of the castle feeling bad. "That's it?"

"You got one of the bad endings."

"Huh?"

I cleared my throat and started clearing the misunderstanding. Ciel growled in annoyance and started playing it again, this time getting it right. "Ciel I want to ask you a favor."

"What?" He said, not even looking up from the game.

"I need a place to stay can you point me in the direction of a hotel or pub." He stopped playing, and looked up at me, "The nearest town is 2 hours away from here, on foot."

"Huh?"

"Might I say something my lord?" Sebastian walked over to me and held up my backpack. When did he get it? "When we found you, all off this was next to you. Especially the book inside that sent you here." I stared at him in confusion. "They spell you casted was one that takes you through dimensions. The items in here have some dates on them. This book here," He took out one of my books that I stole so I wouldn't get bored. "It says 1996; another one says 2004, and so on and so forth." I looked at him and again I was confused. He sighed and looked at Ciel. "My lord what year is it."

"1887."

My legs gave out again and this time Sebastian didn't catch me. "So I casted the wrong spell?"

"Not necessarily, the spell you casted granted your wish. You must have wanted to get away from your world and came to ours."

"I didn't think it would just take me to another world, I just wanted my curse to see demons to be removed. _Or at least my family to be brought back."_ They looked at me as if I was strange, "I use to be able to see demons, literally see them for what they are. But now I can't."

"You were able to tell that I was a demon though." Sebastian said.

"Yeah well I have no idea why ok!" I sighed as I went back to my seat. "Sebastian was it?" He nodded. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him, "You said my eyes were green, but my eyes a brown, light brown to be exact." Ciel stared at me and snapped his fingers.

Sebastian pulled a mirror, out of nowhere, and my mouth fell open as I stared at myself. I was normal still, my hair, still bright blonde, and shaggy, my mouth, nose, eyebrows, chin, ears, everything was fine except my eyes were vivid green, like actual pools of emeralds being lit by the sun, and causing them to shine the brightest they could, that wasn't the only thing strange, they were shaped like a cat's eyes, oval. I tried to narrow my eyes and they turned to slits, which made me jump back and kick the mirror. Sebastian caught it before it hit the ground, but my foot had caused it to leave spider web cracks, my image scattered like a Picasso painting.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I shouted.

Sebastian placed the mirror down and came up to me, holding my backpack up to my face, "Can you get** that** book out." I didn't know which one he meant, but I knew it couldn't have been just my usual read so I took out the Book of the Dead. It opened up rather easily this time and I turned the pages until I came up to the symbol I had drawn. "Here it is." I pointed to it and Sebastian came near me once more and he looked down at the book.

"I was right, this is an incantation to take you to another dimension, but you have to give something to get something. Meaning your eyes, you were willing to give up your 'sight' in order to see. But the only way the spell could activate is if you had any spiritual powers or a demon's assistance." I remembered the stone angel demon and the worm and how they were all in the circle with me. "You would have lost your eyes, but too much interference from those two demons and I guess you could say that you are like Soma from the game, you gained ability from them. Maybe that is why the book picked you as its master." I blinked stupidly at him and then at the book.

This book picked me? I touched the pages and its words glowed red as if reacting to my touch. I looked at the words carefully and I feel like I understand them, but I couldn't figure it out still. "You have been dropped into a different time, in a different world, and have been given an extraordinary gift any human or demon would wish to have. What will you do?" Sebastian whispered in my ear. I looked up at Ciel and opened the second pouch on my backpack. "I have more games Ciel." I held out a several game cartridges and he looked at them like a child would look at a brand new toy.

"What do you want for them?" He asked, suspicious of me.

"I don't know a new life perhaps?" He smirked and so did Sebastian, "That can be arranged." Sebastian's eyes glowed red and I could have sworn mine shined back in reply from the look on Ciel's face. "Are you sure though? You don't have to start a new life at the place you were dropped in." Sebastian told me. I gave a halfhearted smirk as I stared at the ground, "A life as a servant? It might not be so bad, besides, I can learn more about you." I looked up at Sebastian and he blinked in surprised at my words, "Demons are certainly interesting beings." Ciel said as he continued to click away at my game.

I smirked and released an involuntary yawn, my body was tired, and it felt heavy from all that it's been through today, "I'm going to bed now Ciel. In the morning I'll do whatever you want me to do." I stood up and Sebastian made a move to help me but I raised my hand to him. "I can do it myself." I slowly walked out the door and hobbled down the hallway in the dark. I can kind of see in the dark, the book was close to me and it released a very faint glow, as I came near the steps and I went down them one by one. And when I finally reached the bottom I sat down on the steps, my wound had somehow opened up even though it was healed, but it wasn't bleeding by much, if anything it was just a dab of blood.

I panted a bit, trying to catch my breath, I did lose a lot of blood after all, that is something Sebastian couldn't fix it seems. And I stood back up and shuffle back to my room. I'm glad I remembered where it was or else it would be embarrassing to be lost after what I just did. I was so close to the door, but my legs started to hurt, and my body ached. I leaned against the wall, not having the strength to keep it up, my body slid down and I took a rest there. My eyes started to close and I thought I would just rest for a little bit and then go back on to the bed. My eyes closed completely and I fell asleep, and for once actually having a wonderful dream of being in water, as the sun shined down and I catch a glimpse of myself in its reflection, my family playing on the beach as my friends joined me in the water. And yet deep in my mind I could not help but think how I have received a second chance.

A second chance to start over...

**_~Please review~_**


	2. What will you do, Matthew?

Chapter 2

~ASC~

I had the impression that there were people watching me, and I started getting nervous, thinking that everything last night was a dream. I heard giggling, and someone shushing them. "Maylene you'll wake him up."

"But Bard, he looks so adorable, yes he does."

Adorable? I opened my eyes, and out of reflex I yawned and stretched, wincing slightly at my wounds. "G-good morning." A voice said, it sounded familiar. I looked up and saw three people in front of me. A man with blonde hair, and a cigarette in his mouth, a woman with rather large glasses on her face, I think I remember her slightly, and a boy that looked the same age as me, he was the one that held me down now that I remember. I straightened up, bad idea since I'm still hurting, and I pressed my back against the wall.

"Wait please don't be scared!" The girl, I think her name was Maylene, said.

How can I not be scared when some random people are crowding me! I move a bit and felt something slide of my shoulders. I look down and realize that someone must have placed a blanket on me. I grabbed it and tried to pick myself up. They had offered to help but I denied.

"Ah you're awake I see." Sebastian was next to the trio, scaring them for coming out of nowhere and I wondered if they knew he was a demon too? He looked at me and winked, I guess that answered my question. I grunted as I straightened up and walked a little closer to them. I held out my hand and they each shook it, "My name is Matthew."

"Maylene."

"Bardroy."

"Finny!"

They smiled at me and Sebastian cleared his throat, "This one over here Matthew is Tanaka." He pointed to a little old man that was sitting at a corner, I didn't notice him there. I went down on one knee, wincing a bit, and I shook his hand, "Hello Sir."

"Ho, ho, ho." He said as he went back to drink his tea.

"Matthew here is from a small town, and he is here to work. He'll be our lord's concierge." A concie-what? "In short terms it means you're the 'keeper of the candle." I thought about it for a moment then snapped my fingers. "Graveyard shift...shit." I hung my head down, which means I would have to work at night...doing what though, holding a light?

"Anyways I shall take the lord his breakfast." He turned around and walked away. My stomach growled at the thought of food and the trio grinned, "You hungry?"

~ASC~

I almost died today! It was a good thing I took over cooking or else we would have had an explosion. Apparently it wouldn't be the first time. I flipped the ham and then went to some cheese, "You guys want cheese on your ham?" They looked at each other, and then shrugged, "Sure." I sliced some cheese and placed it on the ham, and then I grabbed some eggs and cooked them on the side of the ham, "Bread?" I asked.

Maylene went over to the cupboards and brought some over. "Thank you." She blushed and almost tripped as she tried to go back to the table. I served the food onto the dishes, and handed them their plates. They dug in as soon as they received it. I looked at Tanaka and asked if he wanted, he just pointed to his tea and I shrugged, more for me.

I was standing up as I ate, not wanting to sit on that small table, and I looked at the people before me, I was fed, I was clothed, though they were kind of stuffy to me, and I had a job, god I should have done this a long time ago! I was going to work with them from now on it seems. That means I should try to get along with them. Sebastian came in and stared at the kitchen, as if he entered the twilight zone or something. "I'm guessing Matthew cooked." Everyone nodded.

"Well at least you won't cause me trouble. Anyways you should go back to sleep Matthew, today we will have a guest, and you need to be ready for tonight in case she will need anything, and you will be outside on guard duty. And you will pick up any chore that these buffoons left behind."

"And you can't do all this because?" He smiled that fake smile at me, "Because I 'sleep' at night and work all day." I blinked at him with a bored expression. "Whatever, I don't mind going back to bed." I finished my food and left the dishes in the sink.

I walked back to my room and threw myself at the bed. The nice soft bed cradled me as I slept.

...For like three hours...

I was bored in this room, nothing to do. 'Oh right I almost forgot.' I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my stuff. My snow globe I sat on the desk, though it wanted to roll since it was a round glass sphere, so I carved a small indention into the wood so it wouldn't fall. Then I took out my books and laid them on this miniature bookcase that seemed to be on the desk, kind of cool really. Finally I grabbed my canned food and started opening them so I can eat. Yes I eat a lot if you didn't know, the only times I don't eat so much is when something is troubling me, or if the food taste really, really bad, and that is because I'm actually a picky eater so all the canned foods I had were pretty pricy, stolen of course, and had a fresh taste to them.

There was a weird ringing outside my room, as I popped another peach slice in my mouth. I went outside and looked around and saw weird lines that were connected to a bunch of bells and the one bell that was making noises. I went to it and saw a small plaque on it; it apparently was Ciel's office. Something told me to grab my backpack and so I did and I left my room.

Ciel looked mad; he pointed to my Gameboy and proceeded to show me that it wouldn't turn on. "The battery died, you have to charge it. Are there any plug outlets in here?"

"Over there next to the lamp." I went to it and unplugged the lamp and plugged in the Gameboy charger. Ok, history isn't my thing, I know that this is another world by the fact that everything really, really different yet the same, and there is no way that plugs were invented yet right? I grabbed the Gameboy and started to charge it. "You see Ciel; this thing does have a limited time that it can be used. When that time comes you have to charge it."

"Is there anything more that can entertain me till it finishes charging?" I thought about it and snapped my fingers as I took out an old iPod, and a deck of cards, "I only have music from my time and I have these cards." He sighed and pointed to the cards, I came over and we started to play.

Sebastian came in with some pie, I like pie, and he asked where I got my cards. "Oh these were when my family went to Hawaii; I bought them as a souvenir, because the pictures are pretty." I showed him the pictures of the cards, each were different parts of the island. "Pay attention." Ciel said. I nodded and continued the game, I never realized it but without that worm I'm actually more social, but the thought of people so close to me still drives me up an edge. Strange isn't it? "The Duke of Windsor will be coming soon Young master."

"Very well, everything better be prepared." He laid the cards down and stood up, "We will have to end our game for now. Oh and here." Ciel handed me a huge metal ring with a bunch of keys hanging on them. "Those are the keys to the mansion; Sebastian will give you a lantern at 10 o' clock." I nodded to him. "Ok." I stood up and left the room.

There wasn't much to do here; everyone else was having fun, destroying the garden, breaking dishes, even setting fire to stuff. I sighed and went back to my room...maybe I should listen to some music. I grabbed my iPod, it was _so_ old it was the little rectangle ones, I hardly see anyone with them, but I bought it off a girl for like twenty bucks. She had good songs I'll admit. I went through the songs and took out my headphones that were in a hidden pocket; surprisingly none of my stuff was damaged. I plugged it in and started wondering how I was going to charge my iPod, the cord was broken and it needed a laptop to charge it, '...I'll fix it later.' I roamed around the list and found Linkin Park. I actually liked some of their songs. I picked Numb and lay down on the bed.

Something pulsed in me, as if calling for my attention and I turned my head. The Book of The Dead was glowing; it wanted me to pick it up. My fingers grazed its covers, I didn't notice before, but it was soft to the touch and felt almost...alive? I opened the book and looked at its contents. Like I said I knew Latin, though it was for singing, but I didn't know what I was reading, even though in a way I can understand it now, the words are unfamiliar to me. It felt like it was telling me something, but I couldn't hear it. The symbols seem to glow and I traced all that I could find.

I continued to flip the pages, my music still blaring into my ears, and I stopped. Half of the books contents were empty pages. "Why is that?" I said out loud. The book thrummed in my hands, the pages started moving by themselves and they rested at the first page were there was just rusted red words written, who ever made the book used strange ink that's for sure, it was dried, almost brownish looking. No wait it's not ink! I brought my nose to the book and sniffed it, I must look very weird right now, but I was right, the book smelled of iron and the coloring was like rust. Who ever made this book used blood to write with.

My headphones were pulled out of my ears and a warm breath touched the back of my neck. "Listen when someone talks to you!" I jumped and turned around to see Sebastian right behind me. "Sorry, what were you saying?" I backed up a bit, this demon either doesn't know what personal space means, or just doesn't care, I was betting on the latter.

"I said that I can teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"Latin, you don't understand what the book is telling you am I right." I nodded and he came closer, seriously I don't like that. "Well I know Latin, and if you want I can teach you." I looked at the book and I wondered why it wanted me to read it.

"You know this book better than me. Why does it want me to read it?"

"Because you are its master, and now you can use the spells correctly."

I stared in awe at the book; it wanted me to use it then. "Alright, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Personal space is right here." I pushed him back and drew an imaginary line with my foot, "Ok." He smirked, and just nodded to me. "We will begin your lessons tonight then, and every night."

I raised an eyebrow at him, a frown on my face, "I thought you needed to 'sleep,' Demon." I actually did the air quotes, lame, but since they haven't been used in this world's century, maybe I can start the trend. He looked at my hands and did the same, "A 'demon' as you say, doesn't require 'sleep,' obviously." I rolled my eyes; he's a fast learner isn't he. Sighing I just nodded to him, "Ok demon I'll see you tonight I guess." He nodded and grabbed my backpack, taking out the extra game cartridges, "Young master wants to try some of the others while he figures out the first." I nodded and he went towards the door. He stopped, lingering for a few seconds and looked at me, "My name is Sebastian, you do remember right?"

"I know, but you are a demon. There's no way Sebastian is your real name." He smiled at me, that annoying fake smile, "And why, may I ask, do you think so."

"Because, you don't look like a Sebastian." He lightly chuckled and left the room. I stretched, wincing again, and looked at the book. "You want me as your master right?" The book gave a vibrant glow and I smiled, "Alright, then I'll take care of you." I went back to the bed and tried to take a nap once more, my body still tired from the blood loss.

'Tonight I will learn Latin, and I'll stay here from now on till I am no longer wanted. It is the least I can do for Ciel, and the book, for giving me a new life, because without those two, I would just be back in my world, dying the death that I deserved. This is my second life, my second chance.'

The book thrummed in my hold and I smiled as I fell asleep.

~ASC~

The first two weeks were hell, my sleep schedule was literally out of whack, I would sometimes find myself asleep in hallways, corners, stairs, and even out on the lawn, someone though keeps placing a blanket on me.

A difficult thing I found while being in this mansion is learning Latin, it really isn't something you learn right away. Luckily, Sebastian was patient...kind of. It was also certainly awkward though, he teaches in a rather...'unique' way. He likes to dress up, which I find strange, and when he does something, he does it to perfection. Though one thing I can say about him, is that his cooking is amazing, first time I tried it, I really enjoyed it. When he found out how picky I am though, he started using me as a guinea pig to try out new dishes.

Unfortunately, my taste preference is more of bitter and sour, while Ciel's is sweet and... Sweet.

Ciel is also strange. He wakes me up and makes me help him in the games, makes me play chess with him, and he takes whatever he wants_, _**literally,** from my back pack.

I was quick to learn that there was only the trio, Sebastian, Tanaka, and Ciel, who occupied the mansion. It was strange, usually there should be more, and as I would wander the halls at night, I noticed that there was no lord or lady in the house; it must mean that Ciel is an orphan. I do remember stumbling upon an old portrait in one of the halls, Ciel's mother was beautiful, and his father was handsome, but I noticed that he looked awfully familiar to Sebastian. How strange everyone in here can be. How strange that a demon is with a child. And how strange I am, my wounds healed a lot quicker than a normal human, and yet Sebastian tells me that I am still very much human, only that my soul had slightly merged with the two demons when we were in the circle.

There was something tapping my shoulder and my eyes opened and all I could see was Sebastian's face _very _close to mine. "Ah!" I fell off the tree branch, what the hell was I doing there anyways? And Sebastian easily caught my ankle, "Sleeping on the job?"

"It's daylight, my job is over when the sunrises!" Sebastian just rolled his eyes and released my ankle. "Wah!" My back struck the ground and I groaned as I stared up at Sebastian, "Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Sebastian hopped off of the branch, he clearly wasn't happy with something. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him as I dusted myself off.

"My thoughts would be worth more than a penny."

"It's only a saying, seriously what has your knickers in a bunch." He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, I suppose I can't use idioms so easily with him.

"..." He sighed, shoulders slightly slump and he started walking away. "Hey," I followed after him and kept a two feet distance from him, "Seriously if you don't talk about it, it's never going to go away." He stopped and I almost bumped into his back, "I doubt the problem will go away just by speaking of it."

"True, but it helps somewhat." He looked at me, eyes searching in my own, as if he was trying to see what I was thinking. We stood there, a few minutes passing and he finally turned around and continued to walk away, "Follow me." He simply said, and I did as he commanded.

We were at the horses stable, I've been here before, but it was pretty much empty, apparently Ciel did not like the horses they had before. We entered the stable and I barely had time to duck as hooves came near my head. "I have retrieved splendid horses that the master will like. Unfortunately, they are wild and refused to listen to me, even if I threatened them." He glared at the horses, there were four of them with a beautiful black coat that looked almost blue in the light, they were quite big as well, and very feral. They went even wilder, more crazed, as his aura frightened them. "Stop that!" I smacked his back and he looked at me, slightly surprised that I would do that. I did something else that surprised him; I forced him out of the stable and looked at the wild horses that tried to escape their pens. "Bring me some sugar cubes and apples, the good kind." He raised an eyebrow at me; the look on his face screamed to me 'Are you ordering me around?'

"Just do it. Seriously, I can't believe how useless you are with animals." I think I struck a nerve because I could feel that strange aura of his behind me, but he left to get what I asked him too. It didn't take him any more than five seconds to bring me what I asked for. He handed it to me, and I made him stay outside. I went to one of the horses, the one that tried to take my head off, and I noticed that he was staring at me cautiously.

"Sh, it's ok, here." I handed out one of the apples and it stepped back, not trusting me, "They wouldn't come so easy so I drugged the food when I caught them." Sebastian said, my eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I could have used that earlier." I sighed and looked back at the horse, "It's ok, really. Here I'll show you." I bit the apple and smiled as I chewed it and swallowed the piece. "See," I opened my mouth to show him it was gone and held out the apple again, "It's safe to eat it."

"It's not going to-_crunch"_ Sebastian shut his mouth as he stared at the horse eating out of my hand. "Good boy." I whispered softly as I petted his long neck. It whinnied a bit and stared at me, "I'm sorry for this **demon** scaring you, all of you," They all stared at me and I continued to talk, "But if you want, I'll personally take care of you all."

"They can't understand you." Sebastian said as he stepped inside. The horses started wailing and bucking again, and I glared at him, "Useless people need to stay outside!" He frowned and stepped outside the stable. "Sorry again, here." I handed him a sugar cube and he licked it out of my hand, I laughed, his tongue had tickled and I went to the others, calmly speaking to each one and feeding them.

~ASC~

_Sebastian's POV_

I stared at the boy, when I first met him, I had my doubts. But as I watched him work these past two weeks it made me wonder if maybe he can handle this kind of life. I especially wondered if what he said was true or not, because if it was...well I don't know what to say. I watched him talk to the horses, calming them down, and he pressed his forehead to theirs, whispering promises of grooming them and taking them on walks. They seemed to like him, it was like he had a way with these animals, and they responded by nuzzling him.

"How beautiful you all are," Matthew muttered as he smiled at them, "I'm glad you all are going to let me take care of you." They neighed softly at him and he murmured goodbyes and promised to see them later on to feed them and brushed their coats. He stepped out of the stables and started walking away, I followed after him, really amazed at how he handled the situation, and slightly envious as well.

He stopped and looked at me, a frown on his face, "Why are you following me? Don't you have work to do?" He asked me. "I wanted to ask you something," He stood still and waited for me to continue, "Are you sure you'll be able to handle a life like this?"

"..." His head turned from side to side as he looked around, "It's not what I would have expected, but I'm adapting." I frowned, and I forgot that I've never really explained what he really was meant to do. "Matthew, you're going to have to do certain things that regular humans cannot handle. It may disturb you, what your job is really all about."

He blinked and stepped back, his eyes to the ground and his shoulders tense, "I will handle what is thrown at me, and if I can't do that, then I have failed at my second chance at life." He looked back up and his eyes were hard and determined, not easily swayed and he turned around and left. "I'm going to sleep before night time comes. Knock before you enter." He told me and I smirked as I watched him leave.

_Maybe...no, I need to be sure._

~ASC~

There was a knock on the door and Matthew opened his eyes, the moon shown through his window and he stood up, "Coming." He yawned and opened the door, Sebastian held out the lantern and Matthew took it. "Tonight's' lesson will be canceled, I need you to come with me now." Sebastian ordered. Matthew rubbed his eyes and followed after Sebastian, their shadows stretching away from the light, and the windows shook from a sudden gust of wind.

They were both in front of Ciel's door and Sebastian removed a key from his pocket, the master key of Ciel's bedroom. Matthew looked at his own ring of keys and realized he didn't have that one key. Sebastian opened the door silently and Matthew went in. They walked past the room that connected Ciel's office and his bedroom, and they went into the sleeping boy's room. "Tonight is when your real job begins." Sebastian whispered softly, "If you fail, I'll personally kill you." He stared at Matthew, eyes glowing liquid red and he held something out. Matthew shined the light on to it. "Th-that's my..." Matthew's arm went limp, the lantern barely hanging on to his fingers as his other hand grabbed the hunting knife, the very one that had been thrusted into his body. "Don't hesitate to use it." Sebastian said as he walked to the window.

"You want me to..." Matthew looked at Ciel and he dropped the knife, "I-I won't kill Ciel! I refuse!" Matthew shouted. Sebastian covered Matthew's mouth, his grip tight and Matthew's heart started beating fast at the sudden closeness, "Don't. Wake. Him. Up." He grounded out. He picked up the knife and placed it in Matthew's hand. "I have never once said to kill my master; I just said to not hesitate." He whispered into Matthew's ear and disappeared in a second.

Matthew shivered as he touched his heart; he shook his head and walked over to the window. "What the hell is he do-" Matthew's eyes widen at the scene below him. There were twenty men on the ground, the moon shone on them and revealed holes where their hearts should be. Sebastian was chasing after the ones that were trying to get away, he didn't let any escape and he quickly killed them. Matthew, instead of being frightened, was mesmerized. _The fluidity of his movement, the grace of his limbs as they strike, and the amazing speed, all of it was only a demon could do. How fantastic this demon is, so precise and accurate, like a great white hunting._

_**Crack**_

The sound of wood breaking echoed from Ciel's office, and Matthew froze as he heard footsteps coming closer to the door. The doorknob turned and a man entered the room, he didn't notice Matthew, the lantern dead before the intruder could even come in, and he hide in the shadows as the large man pulled out a gun. Matthew's heart stopped as he watched the man point it straight at Ciel and he squeezed the trigger. Without a second thought, Matthew threw his body over Ciel, waking the boy up, and he took the bullet into his left shoulder blade. He hissed and glared at the killer.

"Shit, you little twat!" He shouted and pointed the gun at Matthew's head. Matthew's gaze never left the man as they had a staring contest, "Matthew." Ciel whispered, his hand gripping the back of Matthew's shirt, "What will you do?"

Matthew's eyes harden and the man flinched as he stared at the vivid green eyes staring at him, "D-die!" He shouted as he squeezed the trigger twice. Matthew took the bullet on his shoulder and leg, and he kicked off the bed and tackled the man to the floor. "Wait! I-I give up! I'm so-GRAH!" The man screamed as Matthew stabbed him with the hunting blade. Matthew stopped as he stared at the blood dripping off of the hunting knife and felt the man move underneath him. His hand trembled and he stabbed him again, this time in the heart and he continued to impale the body_. Never again, never again, never again_! He screamed in his mind, fearing that the man may wake up and kill Ciel in front of him.

A bloody gloved hand grabbed Matthew's wrist and took the blade from him, "That is enough. He is dead." Sebastian said slowly and calmly. Matthew stared at his hands and at the man that lies dead underneath him. He killed the man; he ended his life so easily. "You did well." Ciel said as he stepped off the bed and walked over to him, small feet touching the puddle of blood that formed under the man, "Messy, but you did well." Matthew's hands closed and he turned his head to Ciel, "..." He said nothing as he stared at Ciel, he seemed lost, dazed even. The spell broke at the sound of the winds hitting the window, he snapped out of his dream-like state, and he touched Ciel's cheek, smearing it with blood, "I killed someone..." He muttered. He stood up; limping slightly and he left the master and servant alone.

"So what do you think Sebastian?" Ciel said as he rubbed the blood of his cheek.

"...I am unsure, he is strange, and I cannot read his emotions right now. Perhaps he may crack and quit by tomorrow, or perhaps he may enjoy the slaughter to much that we would have to put him down." Sebastian removed a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the blood off of Ciel's feet.

"Hm... See to him tomorrow. For now, let him thinking of what he has done." Sebastian smirked as he looked up to Ciel, "Such a cruel master, especially when this new servant is so innocent and naive to death."

"Is that what you think of him? I think otherwise." Ciel stretched and looked at the body in distaste, "Clean this up as quick as possible."

"Yes my lord."

~ASC~

Sebastian waited in his room until the sun rose and he set to work preparing breakfast. The trio and Tanaka came in as he was whisking some eggs to make an omelet, "Morning Sebastian." Bard yawned, Finny nodded in his direction as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and Maylene blushed as she bowed to him, "M-morning."

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka said as he sipped his tea.

"Ah, good everyone is here?" Sebastian stopped cooking and turned to look at them, "Last night there was a 'special' visit, and it was Matthew's first time dealing with the 'guest', so by Young masters orders, you are to avoid him."

"Whoa, wait. Are you telling me that he isn't a...well one of us?" Bard said as he pointed to everyone.

"That is right. Far from it actually. Now, everyone today's work is-"

~ASC~

Sebastian looked around the gardens; he couldn't find Matthew in the mansion, so he assumed that the boy was somewhere outside. He walked around and spotted Matthew sleeping under a tree. He was by the blonde in mere seconds and he saw the book under his hands, and the blood from last night was still caked on his palms. He laid the blanket down next to Matthew and he grabbed the bloody hands, "He didn't even wash his hands, maybe I was mistaken after all." He sighed and cleaned the blood off the hands, careful not to wake the resting boy.

Sebastian stopped and laid the hands down gently. He watched as Matthew breathed softly in his sleep, his blonde shaggy hair covering one eye, and his lips parted to release a sigh. Sebastian touched the lips with his gloved fingers; even with the gloves on he can feel how soft they were. His fingers trailed on Matthew's cheek and down his neck. "Nn..." Matthew's eyebrows furrowed, and his fingers twitched from the touch and he responded by just turning his head as he mumbled incoherent words in his sleep. Sebastian stopped when he reached the teen's heart, he couldn't read anything from the boy's mind, or from his heart. _You are strange for a human. Though I want the book for myself, I can't help but wonder what you, yourself can do. _The boy sighed in his sleep and mumbled something about his mother and father. Sebastian softly chuckled and placed the blanket on his sleeping body. He stood up and dusted his hands, "Now then what should be for today's dinner-_crrk._" Sebastian stopped and looked down on the ground and spotted a paper under his shoe with blood smeared onto it. "What is this?" He picked it up and squinted at it, it looked like a diamond with an S in the middle of it.

"So you're the one..." Matthew whispered, waking from his sleep.

"Ah, so you're awake, I thought you threw yourself into a depressing fitted slumber." Sebastian smirked and looked down at Matthew, waiting for any sign that the boy before him would break down. Matthew didn't even look at Sebastian as he thumbed the blanket, "Well?"

Matthew shut his eyes and turned his body so his back was to Sebastian, "Thank you..." He muttered and went back to sleep.

Sebastian frowned, as he stared at Matthew, he didn't get an answer from him, nor could he guess if the boy was going to be useful to them or not. He folded the paper in half and slipped it into his pocket, "I'll come see you tonight, do not forget you still must work." He didn't hear a reply, except for the blonde burying his face into his arms, and with that Sebastian left the blonde to his rest, and continued with his work.

Matthew stared at the waning moon in front of him, it was so clear the night and the stars were shining brightly. He would occasionally stroke the spine of his book, it would pulse under his touch and he was softly singing a song, not of any meaning, but to just disrupt the silence of the night. Sebastian silently landed on the roof and he looked at Matthew, the blonde not noticing his presence. He silently walked over to him and he listened to the words the boy was mumbling under his breath, "Please just don't play with me, my paper heart will bleed," He started to swing his legs as he looked down at the ground the darkness making it look like an abandon sea, "This wait for destiny won't do, be with me, please I beseech you. Simple things that make you-"

"Who are you sing this to?" Sebastian asked.

Matthew jumped upon hearing Sebastian, and his body slipped off the edge, "Ah!" Matthew gasped as he fell down, only to be caught by Sebastian's hand. He looked down at the ground, his book clutched in his free arm and his feet dangling below him. He released a shaky breath and looked up at Sebastian. "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." Sebastian said as he easily pulled Matthew up. He released Matthew's hand and the blonde rubbed it, "Thank you." He mumbled and he stepped back away from Sebastian. "You're a very curious creature do you know that?" Sebastian said as he looked Matthew up and down, almost like if he had found a strange animal, is trying to make sense of it. Matthew looked away from Sebastian, his right hand gripping his left arm and he gaze went back at the moon, "Did you need something?" He asked Sebastian.

"Ah, I wanted to speak about the man you killed," He watched carefully as Matthew's fingers squeezed the arm in a vice grip, "Last night... You left quiet a mess, and even left in such a hurry. It makes one wonder if you really are suitable for the job."

"..." Matthew didn't say anything as his eyes never left the sky, and his other hand lightly thumped the book on his thigh. "I really want to pick your brain right now," Sebastian said as he came closer to Matthew, "What went through your mind as you killed the man? How did you feel? What brought it all about?" He touched Matthew's shoulder and the blonde whirled around and pressed the hunting blade to his neck. "It was nothing like I've ever felt before!" He said harshly as he forced Sebastian to walk backwards, threatening to cut his neck. "Fear overran my senses, but I chose to ignore my cowardly instincts to run as I covered Ciel." He stopped and pulled the blade away as he stared at it, his eyebrows furrowed, mouth stretched to a thin line on his face, and eyes were narrowed and glowing slightly. "Blood was rushing to my head, I think Ciel said something, but I couldn't hear him. Without even thinking, I just attacked. When I easily cut into his body, I don't know...I guess everything I've been suppressing, every hated human emotion I possessed suddenly freed itself as I stabbed him! It felt good, it felt right, and yet...the only reason I did it was because of Ciel."

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned.

Matthew nodded as he held the blade close to his chest, "Yes... I didn't want to see him die in front of me, when I can do something to stop it all." Sebastian smirked as he took the hunting knife away from Matthew, "Very, very interesting...keep this up and I might consider your offer. That is if you still feel like it?" Matthew just stared at him, eyes which reflected Sebastian's own glowing ones. "My offer will always stand, if you wish it to be, Sebastian Michaelis." Matthew gave him a small bow and walked back to the ledge. Sebastian's smirk turned into a devious smile as he walked over to him, "I'll hold you to it you know."

"If you didn't, my expectation of you would have dropped tremendously."

Sebastian reached into his jacket and held out the blood stained paper. "What is this?" Matthew glanced at the paper and looked back to the moon; a smile grew on his face, as his hands went behind his back, his fingers tapping the leather book. "I did my first summoning, a healer." Sebastian's face faltered and he blinked in surprise, "Really now~" Sebastian growled under his breath, a devious smile growing, and his fangs peeking out. "Now that is very, _very,_ interesting." Matthew raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, wondering what he meant. "Matthew, I would like to offer you an extra class, what do you say?" He smirked and held out a hand to Matthew.

Matthew stared at the hand and he hesitantly grasped it, and stared at Sebastian with determined eyes.

"Teach me."

.

.

_**...TBC...**_


	3. Nevermore

_Thank you LOL for your reviews, here is the next chapter as you asked._

Chapter 3

~ASC~

The morning sun rose, making the dew on the grass sparkle, it was a beautiful sea of green. For the past year I've witness this every morning, and I would go to bed with this image in my mind. I ran my fingers through my hair, it was nice having it short compared to how I had it last year, now it was up to the nape of my neck and was easily combed back instead of the shaggy hair I had before. My hands gripped the keys and I opened the front doors and the back for the others. Then I went inside and threw myself into my bed. Another long night of patroling, though once in a while we'd have a 'guest' stay over and I would met their needs at night.

Sebastian had finished teaching me latin, basic fighting skills, and he even trained me in etiquette (Don't know why, but he said it was important), he tried to offer more help with understanding the book, but I felt that I needed to learn that for myself.

The book reacted in my coat, I haven't bothered to take it off, and I lightly skimmed it's spine to calm it. It's been awhile since I did the summonings. They were so simple to do, all you need was the symbols, power, and to control it. I had learned that each one was diffrent, some could open a passage, others can make a void in time, and then there were the beasts I can bring forth. They required me to show them that I am master, many times it would end with my blood spilled, but I was always victorious, but the strongest ones inside required me to use their verse, though if I wanted to, I could use it for the other summonings without drawing their symbols nor having to use my blood for it will force it out of my own body (Not pleasent though). The greatest thing about this book was what the blank pages were for. The original owner of the book had used his own blood to write it, this means that each symbol was handmade. It made me happy to think that someone took the time to make them, and I decided to make my own.

Wasn't easy I'll tell you, many times I would try to see if it would work, and it literally blew up in my face. So many times I've wasted precious blood, but it was worth it in the end when I had made four new symbols. One was able to create some sort of shield, another was a sword, the third was a healing magic (though it only worked on demons for some reason), and finally the forth would repel a demon. I've tested all of these on Sebastian, he was only to happy to help me, maybe because the last owner of the book was a demon, or maybe because he wanted the book as well. Either way he helped.

I still had my rule of personal space intact, nothing after all can change what happened in the past. But at least now I can slightly tolerate a crowded place... Slightly.

I woke to the sound of Sebastian shouting something dramatic, I've grown use to the Phantomhive comedy, and I looked out my window, it should have been a perfect view of the garden, instead it was rocks. It seems Sebastian was entertaining the guest. I stretched and removed my old clothing. I could use a bath right about now and I headed to the staff shower. I slipped my body into the water, it was cold, the boiler must be wacky again. I shivered a bit but I submerged my entire body into the water. It was a game I played, I tried to see how long I can last underwater before I feel faint. The water seemed to warm a bit from my body's temperature and I released a bit of the air in my lungs so they wouldn't feel so stuffed. After a minute and a half I amerged from the water and grabbed the bar of soap, and swiped it on my body until it was a thick lather on me. I then washed my hair, and finally I poured water over me, washing all the foam away. My hand rubbed away the residue and they stopped below my belly button, the scar from a year ago was there, a reminder of what had happened in my world.

"Still remembering your home?" I froze, it was Sebastian, I gulped, scared sense I couldn't sense him this time, but I didn't want people to see my body. I went down and laid myself into the tub, once more submerging myself. He walked forward, and peered down at me. "Tomorrow Young master and I will be leaving, prepare a horse and carriage before you come back inside." I nodded and he left. I counted in my mind the seconds that flew by until my lungs started to burn again and I came back out. I suppose it was time for me to get out now. My stomach rumbled as I dried and dressed myself. Breakfast is out of the question, but I was sure that Sebastian had left me food once more in my room, he usually did.

I entered my room, a wonderful aroma awaited me and I looked, sure enough he had left me some food. It looked strange, meat in a bowl of soup, and at least some dessert as well. I sat down on my desk and ate my meal. For a demon, Sebastian new his way around the kitchen well. There was a knock on my door and I stood up and opened it.

Sebastian was in front of me again and he had something behind his back. "Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

I looked at him confused at his sudden request, "What is it first?"

"Can you hide her." He pulled out a black cat from behind his back and I stared at it. It meowed. "You know Ciel is allergic to cats."

"I know, but...I couldn't leave her alone out there. Don't you feel sorry for her." He held the cat closer to me, personal space being violated again.

"Not really. Since a cat can survive by itself." He glared at me and I sighed and grabbed the cat. "Name of the cat?"

"I haven't came up with one yet."

"Why not Midnight then." I stroked the cat's black fur and she purred in my arms. "Then Midnight it will be. Thank you Matthew." I nodded and let the cat go in my room. Sebastian closed the door and sat on my bed, Midnight sniffed around her new room,(Temporary if I have a say) and I continued to eat my meal. It was a comfortable silence between us, the occasional meows of Midnight would break it, but I didn't mind it. Sebastian did this from time to time, come into my room, watch me eat, then leave me to work. "Matthew, I've always wondered, but why do you not want people near you?" I placed the bowl down and started eating the dessert, "Get me something to drink please." The bed creaked and he left the room.

I lowered the plate and stared at the delicous pie, I knew someday he would ask me, and I'm still not prepared to answer it. It's always been a secret, the events that happened on that day, and I could not bring myself to tell him. Maybe he won't pry, and yet I kind of wish he will, the weight of it was still heavy on my mind and shoulders.

He returned and placed a wine glass on my desk. He was near me again, I didn't realize that my hands were shaking. He took the plate and fork from me and turned my seat around so I would face him. "Why do you act like this every time I am near you?" He came closer, it felt like he was torturing me. "Everytime, it makes me wonder. And yet you were the one that had even offered, yet you are afraid of me, why is that?" He came closer and out of instinct, I pushed him, but since he wasn't one to budge so easily, I ended up falling backwards out of my seat. Sebastian grabbed me, cushioning my head with his hands, and I realized that he was on top of me. I started to panick, thinking of Derek, and I opened my mouth to scream. He covered my mouth though, muffling my scream.

"Calm yourself, you act as if I was trying to rape you." My body trembled underneath him, I wasn't really listening to him, just remembering how Derek's hand roamed my body, his body pressed to me while my friends screamed for help.

Sebastian blinked a few times and something must have clicked in his head. He stood up immediatly as soon as the tears fell from my eyes. "Is that why?" He asked, his voice soft and soothing, so as not to startle me anymore. I shook my head and curled into a ball, I didn't want him to see me like this, "You once told me that people feel better when they tell another person what had happened." He bended down slowly and he picked me up, wiping my tears away. "The longer you hold it in, the harder it will be to tell." He whispered. He sat me down on the bed and brought back the wine he had brought me. I dranked it, my throat was constricted and felt dry and the wine helped soothe it. "More please." I held the glass out to him and he brought me back a whole bottle.

We were outside now, I was drunk and wavering a bit as I stood, the cold wind wrapping around my body. A night like this is perfect for summoning, but I couldn't even think of doing it. Sebastian was on the stairs, Midnight in his lap, he petted her and he looked up at me. "In my old world I had three friends. Derek, Toby, and Edward." I looked up at the moon, feeling a bit braver now that I was inebriated. "Toby was such a tomboy, but she was nice. Edward was a total control freak, but he did things correctly. Derek was the oldest out of us all, he would come visit the orphanage, saying that it was his home even though he had moved on. We followed him, admired him, idolized him, and he would shower us with affection and attention. He didn't laugh at me when I told I would hear voices in my head, he showed genuine concern, he cried with me when I told him that my parents were murder by a demon, even though he would try to tell me that I saw the murder as a demon. Either way I was happy, and so was everyone else."

I gulped, there was a lump in my throat as the moon wavered, or was it my eyes? "He invited us over to his house, we've never been there before. We were so excited, we were only 12, neither a child, nor a teen, so we followed, our stupid little heads not thinking of any kind of consequences. He had friends at his house, and we talked to them, hanged out with them. Then Derek offered us a drink and when we dranked it, we didn't realized we were drugged. Before we realized it, we couldn't move and he and his friends took us up to his bedroom and," I started choking on my own words, "They raped my friends, they told me I was going to be next. Derek was the first one to try to make a move on me, but I had forced my self to defend myself, all I remember was holding a knife at him, he took it from me and...he was so close to me, someone had came to the rescue at least, he had knocked me out, but when I woke up, I was the only one who wasn't... My friends hated me, I ran out of that room and didn't even look back now that I think about it. I don't know what happened to Toby, she disappeared, but Edward had came to me at night, he needed me, needed something to hang on to, a reason to live, and I just tuned him out. He hanged himself and I was the last one who knew what had happened to them. I-I wished I could have done something to help, but I didn't." I rubbed at my eyes, the tears wouldn't stopped, "Humans are disgusting creatures, being able to do the most horrible of things to one another. And I loathe myself for being a foul digusting human." Sebastian stood up, Midnight jumping out of his lap, and he cupped my face. "I am not human, remember, so you don't have to be so afraid of me." He was near me, while I shrunk away from his touch, his words did reach me. "Your right, I'm being silly aren't I." He shook his head and did something I didn't expect from him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, I froze in his grasp, he was warm, and smelled niced. Hesiantly I brought my arms and clutched his sides, to afraid to actually wrap my arms around him, thinking it was all a dream.

"Go ahead and rest for tonight Matthew, you deserve a break." He let go of me and handed Midnight to me. I nodded dumbly and somehow found myself in my room. Midnight had lept from my arms and I laid down in bed. My heart was beating like crazy for some reason, and only now am I beginning to notice how nice it felt to be in his arms. Why though? Midnight jumped into bed and climbed on my chest, her little claws lightly scratched at my shirt and she curled up and slept on me. My hand came up and petted the cat, she purred in delight and stretched in her sleep, her paw hitting my face. I chuckled softly and for some reason my eyes felt heavy, maybe it was from the drinking so much wine, or from finally telling someone, but for some reason I knew it was because Sebastian was there comforting me.

My eyes shut and I could have sworn that I heard someone whisper, _"Good night Matthew."_

* * *

**_~The next day~_**

The dream I am having is very pleasent. I was lying in a field of flowers and even though the flowers were lit up by sunshine, there was no sun, only the ocean was staring down at me, rainbow fishes swimming around, going in between coral and glistening rocks. It was so amazingly peaceful. Everyone was there, the silly trio, Tanaka with his tea, Sebastian and Ciel on a picnic blanket as they enjoyed having tea. I liked this dream alot, everyone around me was happy...

"Give that back!" My eyes snapped open when I heard Ciel shouting. I didn't think, I just grabbed my book, and ran out of my room, something must have happened.

I slid to a stop as I heard music starting down the hall and laughter. I walked cautionly to the end of the hall and opened the doors. There was an orchestra and Sebastian was playing a violin, while Ciel was dancing with a girl that had blonde hair in two curly tails. Everyone looked like they were having fun and I smiled, I've only ever seen my mother and father dance. Sebastian looked at me and he moved his head to the side, he was pointing to the window. I raised an eyebrow and he mouthed out, 'Go outside. Pick up broken pieces. Under window.' I wondered what he ment by broken pieces and I just nodded. I snucked out of the house, not wanting to disturb the fun and I searched around the ground looking for what Sebastian wanted me to find.

Something twinkled to my left and I dashed towards it. There was broken pieces of silver and blue shards. It looked familiar and I realized it was Ciel's ring. I knew that the ring was important to Ciel, it being a family heirloom after all. One by one the pieces fell into the palm of my hand's as I picked them up. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting, I had slept for a very long time it seems. My back ached a bit and I stood up, stretching, and headed back in. "Meow!" I stopped and look down, Midnight was in front of me holding a mouse in her jaws, "Hey, who let you out?" She looked at me for a while then dashed away to go and eat. A chuckle escaped my lips and I went back in.

The music was still playing, Ciel looked ready to pass out from all the exercise, and yet he continued to dance, the girl must be of some importance to him. I signaled to Sebastian and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and continued to play the violin. I snucked into the kitchen and cooked myself a meal, Sebastian had left me a plate of chocolate cake. Have I mentioned that Sebastian is a great cook? I stayed there for a while until Finny, Bard, and Maylene came into the kitchen, "Oh Matthew were you awake this whole time? You should have come to the dance." Maylene said. I smiled to her, "Its ok, I don't know how to dance anyways." I lied.

"Ah I almost forgot, Sebastian wants to see you, he's up stairs." I nodded and left them.

Sebastian was waiting for me, Ciel next to him. Sebastian held his hand out and I handed him the remains of the ring. He smiled to me and told me to follow as he headed to Ciel's room.

I stayed in a corner, holding the candle for Sebastian as he changed Ciel. My eyes landed on a burn mark on Ciel's side, it wasn't old, nor was it new, just a wound from a few years ago. He crawled onto the bed and gave out a tired sigh, "Did you contact Grandmother?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, she will come to pick up miss Elizabeth tomorrow."

Ciel frowned, "Really now... We ended up spending today uselessly." Sebastian smirked as he straightened up, "Is that true? Were you not sufficiently content?" Ciel's right hand went to his left as he touched his thumb, where his ring use to rest, "You're an idiot..." He paused and he realizing his mistake as he stared at his hand.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel with a serious face, "Who's the idiot?" He went down on one knee and cupped Ciel's hand, "It's something important to you, isn't it?" His hand linger on Ciel's thumb. "You put on quite a show in front of Lady Elizabeth." His long fingers covered Ciel's thumb and he removed them, the ring fully restored twinkled under the light of the stared at in in shock, "This is?"

"I am Phantomhive's butler. What would I do if I couldn't accomplish something like this?" I chuckled quietly, not wanting to ruin the master and servant moment between the two. "This ring exist to be on your finger. Please take good care of it."

A dark mood seemed to pass over the room, "...That's right." Ciel said.

"How many times has this ring witnessed the death of its master? Grandfather...Father...and then..." He paused, Sebastian stood up from the ground and removed Ciel's eye patch as the small master continued to speak, "Undoubtedly, I will also become sick and pass away with this ring." Ciel clutched his head, as if the memories of the past Phantomhive's deaths haunted him, "How many times has it heard the pain of death? When I close my eyes, I can hear them... those screams."

"..." Sebastian stared at Ciel, silently observing the boy.

"Ciel." I called to him softly, and he shook his head and looked at the ring, "If I throw it away...maybe then I won't be able to hear them. It's foolish isn't it? Sebastian made Ciel rest on the bed. He pulled the covers on the sullen boy and he hastedly said, "Oh, the moon is already high. It's not good for you. Please rest now." He moved to leave, I followed after and a small whimper stopped us.

"Sebastian...Matthew." We looked to him. I've never notice before, but he looked so small, so fragile, and really frightened right now as he clutched his blanket. "Stay there...until I fall asleep." He asked us. Sebastian smirked, a small 'heh' left his lips, as he took the candle from me and went over to Ciel. He looked down at our small master, "No matter where you are, I will always be by your side, Young master... until your death." Ciel looked away, he looked like a child right then and there, scared of the unknowning future. I came forward and brushed the hair away from his face, "The future is bleak as it is vast, and yet it is not set in stone what events will transpire." His eyes stared into mine and I smirked at him. I sat myself down on the ground, my back against his bed and I softly hummed a lullaby my mother and father would sing to me. It seemed to put Ciel to rest, for I heard his breathing change. Sebastian came towards me and held out his hand. I grasped it, and he easily picked me up. We walked out of Ciel's room, and I closed the door silently behind us.

We barely moved a step away from the door when Sebastian stopped, his hand covering his face, it would have looked like he wanted to cry, maybe for his master who was but a small child whose forebodding death plagued him. But instead he was smirking. He started to walk and he softly spoke to me.

"Now then we must prepare for tomorrow." I nodded and took the candle form him, it was time for me to do my job.

As I looked up at the shining stars, I could not help but wish for Ciel's safety, even though I knew that once he has gotten what he wanted, his soul would belong to Sebastian.

"Whatever things may come, I'll stay by your side Ciel, even when we both shall die." I blew the lantern out and let the darkness of the night shroud me.

* * *

I heard Bard sigh as he tried to fix the wires. I was forced to stay awake to help fixed them, since I kind of know how to make them work better then he ever could. "They got us...guess they really like wires. Damn rats!" I crawled into the ceiling a little more to reach the chewed wires and I could hear Bard still talking. "I've heard there's been a plague of these freaks in London. They couldn't have come by foot all the way here..." Right the rats carried the black plague around, didn't they? Or am I mistaken...never was strong in History.

"Ah!" Finny shouted, "Rat sighted!" I heard him yell, a large boom, and the house shook. The ladder fell from me and I was hanging there like a chandelier. I gulped as I looked down, it was a short drop, but there was sharp pieces of wood waiting below, I'd rather hang here then let go. "Ah, it got away. Tee hee~"

"Don't give me your 'tee hee!' you almost killed me too!" Bard shouted. I cleared my voice to alert them that I needed help, "It's useless to attack them head on. You need to use this. Use your brains a little and read the enemy's movemets." I cleared my throat again. "Bard, anyone? A little help?"

"So here's my plan.. by mass producing this, those bastards will have some digestion problems." Are they seriously ignoring me right now?

"Ahh!" Everyone ooh'ed and aah'ed at Bard and whatever he was showing them. Seriously, I'm hangin here, death planks underneath me, while I don't have a problem of dieing, I do have a problem of being injured and in pain for a long period of time! "You guys?"

"Then I will use the graet eternal enemy, Tom and Julie tactic!" Finny shouted, I could have sworn I heard a meow.

"I-I won't lose! This is the great "If you catch tem a second time don't let go" rat-killing tactic!" Maylene shouted.

"Guys!" I screamed.

"Alright mission start!"

"Will someone get me down from here!" They continued to ignore me and had left me hanging...literally.

~ASC~

The noise from the four fools were heard inside the billiard room. "They're quite boisterous. Somehow there seems to be a rat in here too." An Italian man with a scar on his face said as he prepared to strike the white cueball. A fat man, who was currently eating rather loudly, "How long do you intend to let that harmful animal that scavenges for food and spreads disease around do as it pleases?" He asked. A chinaman, his eyes closed spoke up, "Shall we let it do as it pleases?... Or shall we make it swim?" They stared at him and a women in red looked to Ciel, "Yes, he always aims for the nine-ball. Will you pass again? Count Phantomhive." Ciel looked to the women and smirked, "Pass. The ball that you can't help hitting is an un-hit principle."

A older man glared at Ciel, "That's good judgement. When will the rat be exterminated?"

"Soon, I've already recieved the ingredients from Clause."

Ciel leaned on his cue, "We will eradicate the rat that finds its nest after we break a few of its bones. When can I recieve the compensation for it?"

The old man snarled at Ciel, "You vulture."

Ciel's eye narrowed at the man as he stared intently at him, "Do you posses the right to insult our crest? You, a bloodhound that can't even catch one rat?" The old man tsked in anger at Ciel.

The Chinaman sighed as he failed to get the nine-ball into the pocket. "To bad. It's a fall. Billiards is hard..." He sighed. The Italian man with the scar on his face looked at Ciel, "Next is the count. What will you do?" Ciel stood up from his seat and started walking near the table, "Will you put an end to this waiting game?" He passed the older man and asked him, "And? When will you be able to prepare the compensation?"

A shadow fell on the man as he had his back turned to Ciel. "Th-this evening." He stammered.

Ciel smirked, "That's fine." He bended over the table and position the tip of the cue to the ball, "Afterwards a carriage will come to pick you up. Please wait for high tea to be prepared." Ciel did not notice the older man baring his teeth in anger at the young lord.

"Will you aim for the nine-ball with the remaining three-ball?" The women in red asked.

"Of course." He shifted the cue stick and backed it up.

"How about a look at the skill of this game's prodigy?" The fat man boasted.

"Greed will destroy your body Ciel." The Chinaman spoke omniously.

Ciel scoffed as he hit the white ball, it went forward and struck the 7th ball to the 8th and it sunked the 9th ball in. "Greed huh...?"

~ASC~

Sebastian stared at the trio, "What are all of you doing?" He felt a headache coming from the three idiots as he watched them be attacked by cats and mouse traps. "What you say? We've decided to capture the rats!" Sebastian looked doubtfully at Bard. His eyes roamed around at the mess, he will have to clean it all up, and he saw a pair of legs sticking out of the cieling. "What the?"

"You guys, seriously I don't think I can hold out any longer...so tired." Matthew shouted as he woke to hear Sebastian. His eyes were growing heavy, and he thought, 'I needed my sleep!' Sebastian tugged on Matthew's feet and pulled him down. Sebastian caught him in his arms and he looked at Matthew, the same face he had for the others when they did something stupid. "I didn't think you would be doing something stupid as well."

Matthew's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he smacked him and removed his person from Sebastian's arms. "You jackass you told me to fix the wires!" He growled in anger and started to walk away, but Sebastian grabbed his shoulder. "I didn't say you can-"

"Sebastian!" Sebastian let Matthew go and he turned to look at Ciel.

"Young master."

"Tonight escort Duke Randall by carriage to his mansion. Will take care of the carriage?" Sebastian placed his hand behind his back and signaled Matthew to get the carriage ready. The blonde sighed and left to do so.

"Leave tonight's plans open." Ciel ordered.

"Understood, when I finish, I will bring up some afternoon tea to your room."

Matthew reached the doors and went through them, no longer able to hear their converstation. The book hummed in his pocket as he grabbed Kyle, (He named the horses without Ciel's knowing.) and he tied the horse to the carriage, making sure he was comfortable. He grabbed the feedbag and slipped it on the horse's head. It munched on his meal and looked at Matthew with it's big eyes. Matthew smiled at him and patted his back, "Such a beautiful horse you are Kyle. Take good care of yourself ok." Kyle's ear flickered towards Matthew and the blonde left, the smile still on his tired face.

~Matthew's Pov~

I stretched and decided to walk around the grounds for a bit, just to get myself some exercise before tonight. I saw some men near Ciel's window and I walked forward, my hand on the book. Something grabbed me from behind, and before I could do anything, he shoved a white cloth over my mouth and nose, there was some strange smell and I started to panick, breathing in the scent by accident. I tried to reach for my knife, but the world went black.

* * *

"Young master. I have brought the afternoon tea... Young master?" Sebastian opened the door and his eyes widen as he stared at the mess in the room, "Ah...how terrible. Now the tea I worked so hard to prepare has become meaningless." He sighed as he looked at the tea and pie and just shook his head.

* * *

Ciel pressed against his restraints, but he was bound. He wanted to shut his kidnappers up, they would not stop talking about how he has captured all of those who had wronged the Queen. "Who would've thought that the president of the world's best toy factory is just a boy? Right?" The Italian said, "Ciel Phantomhive." At the sound of his name he lifted his bloody face and glared at him, defiance in his eye. I looked at Ciel in worry, he's been beaten so many times, and I could do nothing but watch. "Looks can be deceiving. Well, it's oddly understandable that the king of a toy palace is a child."

Ciel frowned, "It really was you. Ferro family Azzurro Vener."

I watched him as he spoke about his drug dealings in front of Ciel. I hated fools like him, bringing stupid things like that into a country in order to make money. My body ached as my hands, they were bound behind my back, tried to free themselves. "The Queen! The Queen! That's all they ever talk about." He laughed at Ciel, I hated his infuriating laughter. I slowly tried to slip my hands over my back, to my behind so that way I can slide them down my legs and hopefully have them in front of me.

"Don't mess with adults 'Little master'!" I heard a click and I looked up to see that man holding a gun near Ciel. I tried to reach for my knife, my bound hands making it difficult to grasp it.

"We're already keeping your servants waiting. Where are the goods? If you don't spill quick..I'll kill your servants one by one." I heard Ciel laugh and I stopped and stared at him.

"It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to 'fetch.'" He kicked Ciel. And I abandon all reason as I charged at the man, ramming my body into him. In the flurry of movements, I heard a bang and felt a sting on my side. I was bleeding from my left side, it wasn't a bad wound, but it hurt nonetheless. The Italian man kicked me in the face, 'OW!' and grabbed a phone, "Didn't you hear me? Negotiations are over. Kill him!"

'Damn, Sebastian do something!' I shouted in my mind as they grabbed me and dragged me to the corner.

* * *

The gunner stared at his target, he had a clear shot to kill the butler.

'And right when I'd finish the dip pie too.. and where is Matthew as well?' Sebastian thought. He heard hurried footsteps and turned his head to see Maylene running to him, a letter in her hand, "Just now in the entrance hall, a letter-!"

"Who is it addressed to?" He interrupted.

"It's addressed to 'Sir Ciel Phantomhive and Valet-ga!" Maylene screamed as she tripped, the gunner squeezed the trigger and the bullet went straight to Sebastian's head. Sebastian suddenly went forward, a piece of his hair was cut by the bullet, and grabbed Maylene, twisting himself so he would land on his back and so Maylene will land on him safely.

The gunner gasped at his mistake, and he ran away, fearing for his life since he failed an easy mission.

Maylene started to freak out when she realized she was on top of Sebastian, a blush on her face. Sebastian camly stood up and caught the pie before it would hit the ground. "Maylene is that letter-"

"Right here!" She handed it to him and Sebastian read the letter. "What an undignified invitation." Bard and Finny rushed over towards Maylene and Sebastian and Bard shouted, "What the hell happened?"

"Are you alright?" Finny asked in concern. Sebastian stood up, helping Maylene to her feet and he answer with a calm face, "Oh, it was nothing much." Maylene blushed red and fainted from his action. "My apologies everyone, but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?" Bard stared at Sebastian in confusion, "That's fine, but..."

"I hae a bit of minor business to take care of. After you finish, clean this too please." He handed the pie to Bard. "Okay.."

"I shall return before dinner time." He annouced as he started walking away.

Bard stared at the pie, "Mm? You mean I have to clean thi...Hey can I eat this," He looked to Sebastian expectedly and said, "huh?" He looked around and only to realize that Sebastian was gone.

The gunner raced down the dirt road as he explained to his employeer what had happened, "I'm sorry, we failed."

"_You failed? You useless bastards! This is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you. Return at once!"_

The driver looked at his rearview mirror and saw a blur coming near them, "Wait! Some trouble just came up."

* * *

The Italian man had to pull the phone away from his ear as he heard his men shout, "_What the hell!" _He laughed as he fiddled with his cuban cigar. "What's wrong? Did a bear show up or something?" He heard more shouting and the sounds of the tires screeching over the phone.

"What's with you guys? Is it something you can't handle?"

_"Gimme more speed! That's not possible!"_

The Italian froze when he heard a bloodcurling scream, "_It's coming! It's coming!" _He froze and shouted immediatly into the phone, "What's coming? Jokes won't be-" The men from the otherside of the phone screamed that it was here, and he tried to stop them, thinking it was a joke. He heard a final scream and he froze as he waited for an answer. "Hey! What's wrong! Hey!"

Ciel chuckled a bit, the man looked down at him, "It would appear that 'go fetch' has failed." In a fit of anger he rushed forward and kicked Ciel over and over, "Shut up! You stupid brat!" He grabbed the phone and started to shout into the phone, "Hey! If you don't answer, I'll kill you, you mongrels! Hey!"

_"Hello?"_

He almost dropped the phone, the look in his eyes brought amusement to my face.

"_Hello?"_ Sebastian called through the phone, _"I am a member of the Phantomhive household_..._I hope our master and Conceirge hasn't been troubling you."_ The man trembled, unable to speak.

"_Hello? Is somethng the matter?"_

The phone shook from his hand and I heard Ciel go, "Woof."

_"Understood. Right away. I'll come for you soon...so please wait a bit longer."_

I started to laugh at the man. He turned to look at me, usually it would have frightened me, but the way he was frightened of Sebastian, if he only knew. He came up to me and started beating me. It didn't bother me, I kept laughing for every punch I recieved, the pain just thrilled me more and more as I thought of the ways Sebastian would kill these people. "That's enough Matthew." Ciel ordered. I stopped and nodded to Ciel, as the man struck my body with a few more blows. I will take this mans beatings, and I will wait for Sebastian to come save Ciel.

In a few minutes that man started ordering people around, men grabbed weapons and they rushed out of the building and I looked at Ciel. He was breathing alittle hard, but was holding up just fine. I crawled to him, my body hurting from the pain and lack of sleep, but I continued moving till I was next to Ciel, wiping the blood off his face. "Matthew...why are you just taking this abuse?" He stared at me and I nodded to him. I finally took out my knife, the man not paying attention and I cut myself free.

* * *

"Don't let him take one step inside this place!" The men ran out of the building and guarded the house.

"Hurry! Don't let him through!"

They didn't notice a black figure behind them until it spoke, "I must say what a fabulous mansion." They turned around and shouted, "Wha-?"

"What the hell's with you! Where th' hell'd you come from!" They pointed their weapons at Sebastian.

Sebastian ignored them as he stared at the mansion still. "You seem to be busy, in any case. Is anyone-"

"What do you want butler! Where do you belong to!"

"Me?" Sebastian turned around to look at them. "Ah, sorry for the late introduction. I...I belong to the house of Phantomhive you see..." He gave them a malicious smile, his eyes glowed at them.

* * *

"I wonder where Mr. Sebastian went..." Maylene sighed.

"I know." Finnny said boredly.

Bard gave a frustrated huff as he said, "I don't care where he is or what he's trying to do. However there's just one problem right now..." They looked at him wondering what he ment, "This pie! Does 'clean it up' mean it's okay to eat! Or is that not allowed? Which is it!"

Finny drooled as he smelled the pie, "But since he went out somewhere doesn't that mean it's fine to eat..?"

"Idiot! Make one wrong move and you'll see a triple icecream will rise out of your head!" Maylene and Finny gulped as Bard continued. "Think about it! What would you do if you were him! Would you be good or evil?"

* * *

The men layed scattered on the ground, groaning in pain. Sebastian looked at his watch and flipped it close, "Excuse me...but I'm in a hurry you see." He went up the steps and opened the doors. '5:30...that's cutting it close...' He stepped into the dinning hall and a man whistled loudly, "He's here! Fire!" The gunmen did as they were told as they fired at Sebastian. Sebastian jumped out of the way, calmly watching as the door was pierced several times. He threw the silver serving dish like a frisbee and it went around the room hitting their hands and forcing them to drop their guns. Some men came rushing forward with axes and mallets, "Why you!" One of them screamed.

Sebastian grabbed a hat rack and swung it. Smashing it into the mens heads, knocking them out, or killing them. He placed the hat rack down and caught the silver platter. He looked at his watch once more, "5:34..."

Bard thought and thought, Finny hmming loudly, distracting him from his thoughts. "Shaddup! Can't you just sit quietly and think for a bit, Finny!" Maylene slammed a bottle of milk on the table, "Bard getting so irritated is bad for you. You might be calcium-deficiant. Drink this."

He refused, "More importantly, where did that guy Sebastian really go? Even more where did Matthew go, he usually wakes up around this time to get something to eat?"

* * *

Sebastian smirked as he dusted his hands of the dirt and he heard shouting from up above, "There he is! Kill him!" They pointed their guns at him and started to shoot. Sebastian held out the silver platter infront of himself and the bullets smacked right into it. He started to run on the table, avoiding the bullets, "He keeps moving!" One of them shouted as they tried to hit him. Sebastian grabbed some of the plates on the table and flung it at the men. It smacked them dead on. A man was behind Sebastian, ready to smash his skull in with an axe. Sebastian easily kicked the man away.

"Get every one of those guys from the West Ridge too!" One of the men with blond hair shouted. "We'll shoot him full of holes!" Sebastian sighed, as he took his watch out to see how much time he had left, "The rats are trying to group together. They aren't making any progress. 5:38."

* * *

"I've got it!" Bard shouted. "I'e decided! I won't wait any longer!" He pointed at the pie, madness in his eye, "It's Sebastian's fault for not being clear about it! I'm eating it!" He pointed to Maylene and Finny.

Maylene, tea! Finny, get out the silver-ware!" They saluted to him and rushed to do their work.

Finny opened the drawer to get the forks and knives, "It's right in here...huh?"

"What's wrong?" Maylene asked.

"That's strange...even though it should be in here. I can only find one piece of silverware!" He held up a spoon to show them.

* * *

Forks and knives appeared in Sebastian's hands and he flung them at the enemy.

"What the hell!" One of them shouted.

"Who the hell is he!" The blond haired mafioso tried to shoot at him.

Sebastian jumped an impossible feat for a human, but possible for a demon, "One who is worthy of being the Phantomhive house's butler. What would I do if I couldn't manage this much." He looked down at the man, still in the air and he killed him.

Sebastian lightly swung from the chandelier, looking almost like a bat, "Oh dear, I seem to have been delayed slightly." He landed easily on the ground and looked once more at his watch, "5:43."

* * *

I cut my palm, my blood flowing down my fingers. I raised my hand up and with my middle and index finger I traced a diamond with an S in the middle. An unbloomed flower, came out, my blood dripped onto its petals, and it dyed red. It opened up and a small fairy with iridescent wings came out, her name was Lilith. She looked up at me and came near me to heal me, I shook my head and pointed to Ciel. She nodded in understanding and healed his body, though the soreness will remain, at least we won't have to worry about any broken bones. When Lilth finished healing Ciel I ordered her to return back and she wanted to refuse, but she was already sent away. I grabbed my knife and turned Ciel around so I can cut his bindings. Before I could do anything, a shoe came right at me and kicked my left cheek. I hit the ground and the Italian shot me twice, one in my lung, and the other on my back. I coughed up blood as I tried to get up.

The Italian laid his foot on my back and kept me on the ground. The noise from the outside had stopped, there was no more shooting, only the sound of the grandfather clock as it ticked away. "It got quiet?" The Italian said.

I started to laugh and started speaking, "From childhood's hour I have not been. As others were; I have not seen. As others saw; I could not bring. My passions from a common spring." The man stomped on my chest and I coughed as I continued, the fear in his eyes staring at the door, "My sorrow; I could not awaken. My heart to joy at the same tone; And all I loved, I loved alone."

"Shut up!" Azzurro kicked me again and I spoke louder, frightening the other people in the room, "Then- in my childhood, in the dawn. Of a most stormy life- was drawn. From every depth of good and ill. The mystery which binds me still: From the torrent, or the fountain. From the red cliff of the mountain. From the sun that round me rolled. In its autumn tint of gold," Azzurro just kicked me again, this time knocking the wind from my body and everyone stayed quiet. The footsteps came near to the room. It grew louder and louder and I struggled to breathe as I felt his foot press harder on to my back.

The door open, an eerie black shadow came from the door and it opened up. "Please pardon the intrusion." The Italian gasped, and he removed his shoe from my back, thank god, I couldn't move like I had wanted to.

Sebastian stepped into the room and bowed to the Italian, "I've come to retrive my master." I tried to breathe, blood was filling my lungs up to quickly, and I thought, 'Good Sebastian, get Ciel out of here already.' The Italian stared in shock at Sebastian, he couldn't believe that a butler had did all of this. He started to laugh as he looked at Sebastian, "I'm surprised...you managed to kill all those people by yourself. You got us." Sebastian smirked, "I was wondering what kind of giant would come, but your're just some tail-coated Romeo." I laughed as I heard that, it hurt to laugh with blood in my lung, him a Romeo? Now the world has gone mad!

"Who are you really? Are you a hitman hired by the Phantomhives? Are you an ex-swat mercenary? You can't really be a butler."

"Yes, I am a demon and a butler. And _only_ that."

He smirked at Sebastian and held out the gun, it dangle at the edge of his finger, "I see...In any case I have no intention of fighting you Mr. Butler... I yeild." He made a swift grab at Ciel and pull him up by his hair. I tried to move, in order to stop him, but I was to weak. "But you know. I'll be taking those goods you managed to get!" He pointed the gun to Ciel's head. Sebastian did not look amused at this. "You wouldn't want your cute master to have breathing holes in his head, would you? If you're really a butler, then you know what you should do." Sebastian reached into his coat pocket, I wanted to tell him not to, but I couldn't speak. "The thing you gentlemen are looking for is right- BANG!" Blood came from Sebastian's head, Ciel was barely able to utter only one syllable of Sebastian's name as Sebastian was shot multiple times from behind a painting. He hit the ground, blood oozing from his body and I watched in disgust as I tried to trace for Lilith again.

The men behind the painting asked their boss, "Did we get him?"

"Hahaha sorry Romeo, but I'm the winner of this game!" He gripped Ciel's head and placed the gun under his chin, "And right when he'd finally come for you...too bad, huh? Little Phantomhive." He smirked as he pointed to his men, "If you're up against the Phantomhives, the queen's watchdogs, then even I'll keep an ace up my sleeve." He lifted Ciel higher up to his chest, "All that's left is to kill you and it'll be perfect. You've been in the way for a long time now, always watching us like the police eh?" He traced the gun up Ciel's chin to his eyepatch, edging the corner of it, ready to take it off. "We'll erase you, and bring change to England through our own methods...However...If I just cut you up it'd be a waste of a face like this, kid." He ripped the eyepatch off and Ciel downcasted his eyes, towards Sebastian, "Our product's been banged up a bit...but I think your face will fetch a price as pretty as your organs." I gasped at this as I finished the symbol for Lilth, she came out and hurriedly healed me, I had to stop that man before he even does anything to Ciel.

"Oh you don't need to be scared. By the time you're in the hands of those perverts, we'll have you so drugged up you won't feel a thing-"

"Hey." Ciel inturrupted. "How long are you going to play around for?"

The man froze, "I wouldn't have thought that that was such a nice place to sleep. Just how long are you going to play dead like a racoon?" Sebastian's hand twitched, "Th-that's not possible!" The Italian shouted.

"My my. The efficiency of guns has been going up recently. It's a big diffrence compared to one hundred years ago." Sebastian coughed into his hand the bullets coming out.

"You think thoses are bad, wait a 100 years more, they sting like a bitch." I grinned at Sebastian and the Itallian started to freak out as I rose from the ground, my blade in my hand.

"What are you doing! Kill them!" He shouted.

"I'm returning these." His men fell to the ground, shot by their own bullets that Sebastian threw back. A man appeared from the ruined painting and tried to shoot at Sebastian, I easily kicked the gun from his hands and stabbed him in the heart before he could even react. I removed the blade and flicked the blood of and went to Sebastian's side. "Ah...what a mess." He grabbed his bullet ridden tail coat, "My clothes have become ruined."

"It's cause you were playing around, you idiot." Ciel glared at him.

"I was only being faithful to your command, Young master. 'Just act like _that'_ , you said. Besides...your appearance is quite impressive." He stepped forward to them as he mocked Ciel, "It looks nice and gruesome, not unlike a bug. It suits someone small and weak like yourself."

"Stay away!" The Italian shouted, but it fell on death ears as I stood behind him, my knife in my hand.

"I thought it would be nice to watch you looking that way for a little while."

"Shut up!"

"Who's words are you listening to?" Ciel questioned.

"Shut up!" He pressed the barrel of the gun at Ciel's head

"Stop!" He shouted once more, this time Sebastian stayed his movement. "I-I said stop, dammit! If you come any closer I'll blow his head off!"

"Hmm...whatever shall I do?" I looked at Sebastian, he enjoyed this to much. I raised the knife, ready to stab the man in the back, but the look from Sebastian made me stop. "Hurry up already, my arms hurt."

"Shut up, shut up!"

"But Young master, if I come closer, you'll be killed." He smiled, a true demonic smile at Ciel.

"You bastard, do you intend to go against the 'contract'?" Contract? So that is why a demon like Sebastian is with Ciel.

"That would be unthinkable, I have been your faithful servant ever since that day. I would undertake anything, as long as you wished it." He started reciting something, as if from memory, "The sacrifice that was offered, and the happiness you left behind you," Ciel said nothing as he stared at him.

"Now..."

"What the hell are you going on about! You freak!" The Italian was afraid, he should be.

"Young master. Shall we teach him the proper way to beg?"

Ciel suddenly shouted, "It's an order! Save me!"

"Shut up!" He pulled the trigger and the bullet was gone, smoke was coming from the barrel and Ciel looked pissed, his hearing probably damaged. "W-why ain't he dead?"

"Is this what your looking for?" Sebastian leaned over the man, who had slumped to the floor, "I'm returning it." He dropped the bullet into the man's breast pocket

"Please release the master to me. First, would you remove your filthy hands from him?" I smirked as Sebastian barely touched the man's arm, it broke automatically, he screamed as he clutched at it. "I'm afraid today's game was quite unintresting." He lifted Ciel into his arms and sat him down in a chair. "W-wait dammit! You're just a butler right?" I- I can't be finished in a place like this!" Sebastian ignored him as he untied Ciel, "As a body guard, I can give you five times, no ten times what your getting now! And liquor and women and whatever you want...so...team up with me!" The bands were ripped by Sebastian and he looked at the Italian, "It's a shame, sir Vener, but...I have no intrest in currency made by human hands, for I am...a demon...and a butler." His eyes shifted, almost stilt like glowing red eyes.

The Italian froze in fear, it was his first time I bet. The room stared to grow darker, "As long as the Young master has the sign of the 'contract' I am his faithful servant. Sacrifice, desire," He pulled his right glove off with his teeth and his pentagram contract stared me and the man in the face, "And thus, I am bound to my master through the 'contract' until the time when his soul becomes mine."

"It's a shame, but... this is game over." He nodded to me and I pushed him from behind, making him fall to his feet. And once more I continued withthe poem, "From the lightning in the sky. As it passed me flying by." Sebastian went near the man as he pulled his glove off his marked hand, his fangs peaking from his smile, "From the thunder and the storm. And the cloud that took the form;" Azzurro crawled backwards, his back hitting my feet and he looked up at me as I just smiled down at him, "When the rest of Heaven was blue." Sebastian was in front of Azzurro's face now, and I whispered, "Of a demon in my view."

We were outside of the mansion, Ciel was tired, and so was I. Maybe he will let me take a break. "Young master, I'm afraid we are further from the mansion then I would like." Sebastian said. "I can fix that." He looked at me and I brought my palm up to my face, Lilith had healed it, even though I told her not to. My blade was filthy from the other man's blood and I just bit into my palm until it bled. It dripped down my two fingers again and I drew two stars that were connected together by a circle. The Phantomhive mansion was now in front of us. "After you." I bowed to them both and they stepped in, I followed after.

The sight before us was quite comical, the trio were whiddling at sticks. They were talking about how Sebastian was late, probably hurting the demon's pride and Finny was the one that spoted us. "Mr. Sebastian! Welcome back." He smiled to them, all fake of course, "We've returned." I walked the opposite way, heading back to my room when I heard the most funniest thing ever.

"What's happened to your clothes!" Maylene shouted.

"Sebastian! You bastard! I didn't get your intructions at all!" Bard snarled.

"Young master Ciel is injured!" Finny worried.

"We just tripped while we were out." Stupid lie ever, I chuckled softly into my hand, Sebastian's eyes were on me, I could feel them.

"What the hell!" Bard shouted, not believe Sebastian.

Finny stared at Ciel, a smile on his face, "That big hug is like upsie daisy! Looks fun!" Finny said. This time I fully stopped and fell to the ground laughing, imagining Ciel and Sebastian playing upsie daisy. Ciel yelled, "Of course it's not fun!" I heard some hitting and turned my head, Finny and Bard had three lumps on their heads.

"Young master." Sebastian bowed at Ciel's feet. "Please forgive my behavior." I stared at Sebastian, wondering if he was apologizing for not hurrying up like he should have. "I have made a grave error as the Phantomhive's butler. How might I ever compensate for it? Today's supper preparations have been left entirely unfinished." I fell to the ground, again, in disbelief, he was worrying about the food this whole time! I sighed at that and smiled and I left them all alone.

I entered the kitchen, so tired beyond disbelief since Ciel didn't let me sleep yesterday. And I walked in on Sebastian yelling at the trio servants about how lazy they were. They passed me, saying a quick good morning and I nodded to them. Sebastian sighed as he looked at the newspaper and muttered something. I looked to him and he came up to me, "Good morning Sebastian." He took my hand and touched the palm. It was messily bandaged, the blood had long since dried, but I didn't bother Lilith to come and heal me. I moved away from him and headed to the counter.

"I forgot to say something to you yesterday." I grabbed some tea and poured it into a cup, "And what would that be?"

"Sorry."

I stopped what I was doing and placed the tea down, "There's no reason to apologize. I know how important it is for demons to play, after all they need their exercise to." I turned around fully and walked up to him. "Next time you want to do something like that, just use me. Ciel's body won't always be able to take the abuse." He smirked and suddenly tucked a blond strand of hair behind my ear, his fingers skimming my cheek. A bell rang, Ciel wanting something and he moved to leave, stopping at the door he turned to me, a smile on his face and he place a finger to his lips, "Shh" I blushed when the door closed and my hand touched my cheek. 'Why did he do that.' was what I had wanted to ask him. In the end, I'd probably will never get an answer to it.

**_TBC_**

* * *

The poem that Matthew was reciting is called Alone, by Edgar Allen Poe. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	4. Something wicked this way comes

_Chapter 4_

_~ASC~_

_A Butler's morning starts early. In the evening, no one's job ends later. In the morning no one's job starts earlier. The mansion is defined by a Butler's service._

_Or so I have been told..._

Sebastian stared at his mirror image and took a lock of hair into his hand, "My hair has grown quite a bit… Ah in these circumstances I mustn't shorten it." He tucked the lock of hair behind his ear as he stared into the mirror again, and he slipped on his clothing, "Humans are such difficult creatures." He stepped out of his room and tugged on his gloves. "Alright time to go."

_The first thing a butler must do is deliver that day's work itinerary, a fancy word for saying handing out chores_.

He enters the Servant lounge were Bard, Maylene, Finny, and I were at. I was about to turn in, just making myself a quick breakfast before I slept. "Good morning, everyone." There was a chorus of good morning to Sebastian and he closed the door behind him. "It's about time to start work."

"Maylene is in charge of the linens, Finny, prune the trees in the garden, Bard's job is to prepare lunch please. Tanaka can just drink tea." They nodded to him in understanding. "If you understand, then get to your jobs already and do them correctly." They ran away to do their work. I yawned as I munched on some bread as I watched Sebastian work.

_After the servants are sent out to their duties, the butler must continue his. Next are the preparations for the Young master's awakening and for the early morning tea._

Sebastian took the tea to Ciel's room, "Pardon the intrusion." He said as he entered. "Good morning, Young master. It's time to wake up." Ciel groaned as the light struck his face, "It's nice weather today." He groaned and rubbed his eyes of sleep.

_The master of our mansion, Count Ciel Phantomhive is 12 years old as the head of the family he governs a grand domain. Cool huh? As well as that, he also acts as the company president for the toy maker 'Funtom Company.' Through sly- I mean talented business maneuvers, he managed to create sister Funtom companies at the same time._

"Is it Assam today?" Ciel asked as he rubbed his eyes of the sleep.

Sebastian handed Ciel the tea cup, "You are very adept Young master. I heard that in Assam, quality tea leaves were made so I ordered some locally." Ciel took a sip of the tea and looked at the newspaper. "By the way the kids from Count Barton's orphanage have been invited here."

_Now don't think that we invited children over here for a play date with Ciel. No, in fact, this is in order to spread the Noble's wealth to society. We will take some of those overflowing riches and give them to the nation. The noble family Phantomhive is no exception. They carry out their duty voluntarily for society. Technically it is called Philanthropy, but whatever._

"That is a good idea. When will it happen then?" Ciel asked.

"Tomorrow." Sebastian smiled at Ciel, and the shock look on the young Earl was quite a sight. I tried not to laugh; I've been behind Sebastian this whole time. I can just think his thoughts right now, _This brat- Young master, does he think if he leaves everything to me, it will just work out somehow? That careless way of treating your workers is very rude. _I wonder if I was spot on.

"Understood." He grinned, I reallllly hate that smile, so fake.

"No matter what type of guests we receive the Phantomhive reputation will parish if we don't show the best hospitality." Ciel stared into the tea that laid on the plate and sighed as he took the teacup in to his hand, "That's right... the Herend's Chinoiserie tea set that I ordered the other day has arrived." Sebastian said as he helped Ciel dress and stated what he was going to make this afternoon. "So today's afternoon snack will be with Keelung tea. And since it has berries in it as well, what do you say to some currant and berry summer pudding for snack? Would you like some?"

"Yea go ahead."

"Understood. Well, I shall begin on the preparations for tomorrow immediately." Ciel nodded and turned to look at me. "Did you need something Matthew?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you a favor if possible Ciel."

He looked at me, it wasn't often that I asked for favors, and when I did, it never caused him trouble. "What is it?"

"May I borrow one of the horses? I would like to go into town today."

"Very well. Just make sure nothing happens to them." I bowed to him and left. I needed to pick it up today after all.

Today I am taking Mark with me. He huffed at me, Mark never really did like me much, but he was dependable. He took me to town and I went into a building. There was a bunch of books, old antiques, and some knick knacks. But that wasn't what I was here for. The old man at the counter looked up at me, "Ah I remember you. You came here asking for the strangest thing, but even paid in advance so I thought nothing of it." Quite the honest shopkeeper isn't he? He took out a clothed bundle and handed it to me.

I hesitantly opened it and smiles, the package in my hand were handmade 'speakers' they were copper funnels that curved slightly at the smaller part of it and had an opening. I've been dying to listen to music, but I'm tired of having to listen through my headphones. "I didn't know that they made children hearing aids. My condolence to your child for losing their hearing." He said to me, pity in his eyes.

I cleared my throat, this was awkward. "Thank you." I took out a bag of coins and handed it to the man, it was for his trouble. "Goodbye!" He said. I waved goodbye to him and went back on to the mansion. Today felt like a great day, I bet everyone back home is feeling it too... Or not. I started at the destroyed garden, the flames coming from the kitchen, and the soap coming from the laundry room. Yikes. But none of my business, so I headed to my room. I fiddled with my Ipod, attaching the headphones to the copper speakers. I yawned, realizing how tired I am and I decided to put soothing music to play while I sleep.

Midnight meowed at me and I lightly nudged her, knowing it bothers her because she hates my shoes. I moan in delight as I heard Joe Hisashi's music, it was part of my relaxing play list, after him will be Beethoven, Bach, and then others.

I laid down to rest and my eyes closed.

**BAM!**

And they were now open. My eyes went to the side, and I saw Sebastian, and he didn't look happy. He gave a quick glance at my speakers for a brief second and just scooped Midnight into his grasp and sat on the edge of my bed. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, _I needed sleep!_

"Such soft paws, you're the only one that can comfort me." Midnight meowed at him as he squeezed her paw. I rolled my eyes; sometimes I can't believe he's a demon. "What is that music, it is quite delightful, and yet it brings forth an image of noble people dancing together."

"Yeah, that song is from my time. Joe Hisashi, he is very good at making music, but it's a shame he is not as well-known as I would have liked him to be." He nodded and stroked Midnight's fur. "Do you mind being quiet, I would like to sleep." I asked him.

"Sorry, I've just been run ragged today. I'm taking a break, since I'm way ahead of schedule now. Just as long as those **idiots**don't do something again!" The way he said idiots, I can seriously feel some killing vibe from him. It was _killing _my calm mood.

I sighed and turned my back to him and I forced my eyes to close. Midnight landed on my side, causing me to flinch a bit, but she slipped into my arms and purred under my chin. I sighed and stroked her, such a selfish kitty. Something touched my head and started stroking my hair, it was Sebastian's hand, it made me mad that he was treating me like a cat. But I couldn't complain as I felt myself falling asleep. There was a warm breath on my ear as I heard him whisper something, but I couldn't understand since he said it in such a strange language. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

_Servants that can't do anything, a selfish master, and a summoner who is strange. Being a butler isn't easy. But this kind of life isn't so bad..._

_~ASC~_

I stretched as the daylight greeted me. I opened up the mansion gates and saw a horse carriage coming down. It was the mail; it's been awhile since I've seen it. They handed me the letters and I went into the mansion heading to Ciel's office. I met Sebastian on the way up and he took the letters, a smile on his face.

I raised my eyebrow at this as he walked close to me till we reach Ciel's office.

"Young master, these are the letters we received today." Ciel looked at the stack of letters, he didn't look happy at all.

"It's the social season again. These people really have nothing to do. They spend the whole day hosting meaningless balls, courting and dancing...London's life-style is so dull." He picked up the letter and Sebastian grabbed a notepad and a quill and he started writing down a list of the names Ciel called out as he threw the papers to the ground. I snatched the papers and threw them into the garbage bin, what a messy child.

Ciel stopped throwing and I looked up at him, his eyes large with surprise as he stared at the letters, and he said, "This is..."

~ASC~

Yawning in the back of my hand, I stopped Andrew from going further. I don't know why Sebastian needed me to drive the carriage, something about 'it' being the time that we should commence with the process, but the process of what? The sun blared down at me and I looked up to it. England's summers are very short. It's the hottest from May to August. People call it 'The Season.' Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events.

Sebastian went down and opened the door for Ciel. "Young master, it's been a while since you last went out, isn't it?" That's true, when was the last time Ciel left his mansion? Except for when he was kidnapped, I assume...never. He stepped out, a large top hat on his head, I find it funny, since it reminded me of Abe Lincoln, funny as in comparing Lincoln, who was about 7 ft. or so, and Ciel who is mostly 4, 9 I suppose.

"I don't care who sent that letter...I hate going to crowded places." I parked the carriage and joined the two into the house. "But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change." I said to Ciel.

"Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" Poor guys, they want so bad to prove they aren't completely useless without Sebastian. Ciel grimaced at the thought of them and we walked over to the living room.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" Madam Red said as she rifled through the book shelves.

"I can't find them either." Lao said as he stared into a vase.

There was a funny tickle on the back of my brain as I felt something strange in the room, there was someone with long hair, a bow holding it, searching in the back of the room. I looked to Ciel and Sebastian, only to find them in shock. A smile that showed Sebastian was ready to snap, and Ciel was just frustrated. "Madam Red! Lao! Why are you here?"

"Ah, he came back so quickly." Madam Red said as she held a book in her hand. "Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not come visit you while I'm here?" In case you don't know Madam Red, her real name is Angelina Durless, former wife of Baron Barnett, and works at the Royal London Hospital.

"Hey, Earl, I've heard that many interesting things happen here." The china man, Lao, is manager of the English branch of the Chinese foreign trade. "We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier." Ciel was behind Sebastian, giving off an aura that screamed 'I don't want these people here!' "I'll go prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian dragged me away to 'help' him.

We brought back the tea, and everyone seemed happy with it.

"Today's tea is a Jackson's Earl Grey."

"It's the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it is such a big difference. Grell, you should follow his example." Madame Red chided to her simple servant. The butler stuttered a yes, he was a pathetic thing really, and his full name you ask? Grell Sutcliff, he is probably the worst butler I've ever seen, and yet something strange about him. "Anyways," Madam Red said, her hand inching near Sebastian who was bent over filling up tea cups, "No matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome," She groped his behind, literally startling Sebastian and she rubbed her hand up and down his behind. I shivered at the thought of being touched and wished Sebastian luck, "Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me!"

Ciel coughed in his hand, annoyance evident in his tone, "Madam Red, let's talk seriously now. I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." Why does this sound familiar to me? "You mean what's been on the news non-stop lately? I know of it." She smirked, "However...what are you planning?"

Lao smirked as well, or was that his permanent smile? "This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special- no I should say abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it." Ciel grabbed a fork and stabbed a strawberry from the small dessert, though it seem he was not interested, he most certainly knew what was going on.

I on the other hand... well, "What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't mean to butt in, but it sounded interesting. "The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts with a painful death. The police and other prostitutes call the murderer, Jack the Ripper." My mouth fell open in shock, and I accidently shouted, "I know that name!" However, the one from my time was never caught, but from what I saw in the movie 'From Hell' with Johnny Depp in it, the killer was believe to be a doctor, or someone who can at least work in the dark. Ciel ignored my little interruption and continued on, "I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London."

Lao laughed and he brought his tea to his lips, "The Queen's watchdogs have already been dispatched, but I'm not interested. However...do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murder is definitely an abnormal madman." He stood up and walked to Ciel; I felt a threatening aura coming from him and stood behind Ciel's chair. He touched Ciel's cheek, gingerly, and whispered, "Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive." Ciel glared at him, not liking to be treated as a child, or touched, and he said, "I came because I was worried about my fiancée. I don't need to answer your pointless questions." Lao gave him a shit-eating grin, "Not bad, that look in your eyes is good." He suddenly pulled Ciel, I tried to grab him, but I was too late, "Then come take a stroll with me!"

"Wait a minute!" Madam Red shouted, "Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go too. Lao where is this crime scene." Lao looked at her, "Don't you know Madam?" He turned fully around to face her, "Don't ask me, I don't know the way either."

Seriously? My palm found my forehead right away, and I felt as if this might be a continuous thing from Lao. "You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is!" Madam Red and I shouted in unison.

Ciel sighed and grumbled to them, "Calm down, I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene."

The other 'adult's and I eh'ed at Ciel.

"At the time many people gathered to see what was going on. But it's too troublesome for me to ask the police."

"Then what should we do?" Madam Red asked.

"Earl...you couldn't be..." Lao stared at Ciel... Oh so Lao knows then?

"There's no other way...It's bothersome to meddle in this case, but I can find someone who works on this case." Ciel said.

"...So." Lao started, "What is this place?" My palm immediately slapped my forehead; again, this guy was an idiot!

~ASC~

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?" Madam Red shouted. I stared at the sign, it was slightly creepy, but I felt that tingly feeling in the back of my brain again. "Because the person Young master knows works as an undertaker." Sebastian pointed out, apparently he wasn't thinking this was a strange place to meet an informant.

"An Undertaker?" Madam Red said. We ignored her and, Ciel, Sebastian, and I entered the building, "Are you there, Undertaker?" I wandered near the coffins and touched the soft cover inside them. They felt so nice, I 'accidently' slipped into one and thought of taking a quick nap.

"Hihihi... I knew that you would come." There was a creepy aura and a coffin that was leaning on a wall, opened. "Welcome Earl," There was a chorus of screams and the man continued, "Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" Undertaker lightly tapped Ciel's nose with his long black nail.

"I didn't come here to play today..."

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came." His smile grew, "With just one look I can tell what's on your mind." It's hard to sleep with this man talking, so I just half sat up/half laid down as I looked at everyone. "Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help."

"You know something?"

"Please take a seat first." Everyone had a look that said, 'sit where?' "Why not just sit on top?" I said. They looked at me like I was crazy, but I just snuggled into the softness. Sebastian shook his head and lowered the bottom half of the coffin and sat on it. He lightly touched my hand as Undertaker came back with the tea. It was okay, but could use more sugar.

"Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper?" He open up an urn, revealing bone shape cookies, "Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance...but this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." He took a bite of the cookie and I stared at it hungrily.

"This isn't the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red asked.

With a cookie hanging from his mouth he spoke, "It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed." He offered some cookies and Sebastian took one for me. "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning the police didn't think nothing much of these cases, though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel said.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

What was it that Jack took from them? Oh yeah, "Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed." His smile grew big, almost like the Cheshire cat, "Is it bothering you?" He said.

"I see, so that's how it is." Lao said, "You're very good at doing business, Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?" Undertaker stood rigid then rushes forward at Lao, scaring the poor man, "How much money!" He shouted, almost sounding hysterical. "I don't want any of the Queen's money!" He turned his head to Ciel, "Now then, Earl... I only have one requirement." He started to drool and a slight laugh came from him. "Show me a first rate laugh! If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!" Has anyone ever told him how creepy he is?

"Weirdo." Ciel said, and I whole heartedly agree..

"Fu...Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this." Lao suddenly stared to shout, "The Sleeping Tiger of the Shanghai New Year's Party, also referred to as my soul! This should satisfy you! Do you like it?"...that was it?

"Hm?" Undertaker didn't seem to like it.

Madam Red stepped up now, "It looks like he still won't talk, Lao. It can't be helped. Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, He'll be sure to tell us!"

"So, because _beep_ turns into _beep! _So _beep _will also _beep!"_ So glad Sebastian covered Ciel's ears, that joke was not right. It lasted for a whole hour though, and I had actually fallen asleep.

"You're the only one left Earl." He sneaked closer to Ciel, "I've helped you many times in the past...can't you be nice to me just this once?"

Ciel gulped, "Damn." He said

Sebastian, waking me up, came forth and pulled on his gloves, something he did when he was going to do something difficult, "It can't be helped."

"Sebastian?" Ciel said in surprise.

"Oh...it's the butler's turn now?" Undertaker grinned.

"Everyone, please step outside for a moment." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian." Ciel moved to ask him something. But he only raised a hand at Ciel and said, "You absolutely must not peek inside." I made a move to leave, but Sebastian grabbed me. "Stay." He ordered.

When everyone left Sebastian came near me and lifted my shirt up, showing the scar to Undertaker, "On the night that we met Matthew, he was screaming for death wanting to die. Then he looked at me and said he would willingly give me his soul. I've reconfirmed this with him so many times, and he still says the same thing, and soon we will begin the first steps."

"Why would that be funny?" I asked him? Then again, I did offer Sebastian my soul so he can eat it.

"Buahahahahaha!" I jumped when I heard Undertaker laugh. I didn't get it? What was so funny about that? Sebastian went forward and opened the door, "Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion."

"Come...continue." Undertaker laughed, he was lying on a coffin, as if he was just given the most wonderful pleasure ever, "Whatever you want to know is fine. Actually I've always thought that there weren't enough 'guest' fufufu."

"Not enough?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, not enough internal organs of course." He grabbed an anatomy mannequin, "Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guest' that lay in coffins are so cute?" No... Well I'm not sure really. "My hobby is to take out the organs for research." and everyone stared at their cups, actually they were beakers, realizing it used to house organs. Well too late now, no way I'm throwing it up. Lao covered his mouth, pushing the 'tea' away from him and he said, "This could have stored a kidney before, right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark."

"It also could've come from the slums of China." Oooh, he got Lao. "That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore." He lifted his mannequin in the air, and continued, "Because her womb is gone." I let out a sigh, I felt pity for those women as Undertaker continued, "Recently, these kind of 'guest' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy."

Sebastian spoke up at this, "Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person right?"

Undertaker grinned, "The butler understands well, I too feel this way." I bet. He stood up and went near Ciel, grabbing him by the waist. I grabbed Ciel from his grasp and he just smiled wider and grabbed me instead. I froze in his grasp, as he touched my waist and neck, "If he had to act within such a short time, he should split the throat first." His nail grazed my neck and I shivered, _Someone please do something! _I looked to Sebastian and he did not look happy, "And proceed to cut open the stomach." He then slid his finger down my stomach, I quivered in fear, trying hard to calm myself down, _Nothing will happen, calm yourself Matthew._

"It's easier to succeed this way." He poked my cheek and I stared at Sebastian, he had a cold look in his face and looked ready to grab me. Why is he mad at me? "From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced." He looked toward Ciel, "You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl." He let me go and I collapsed my knees weak with fear coursing through my body. "It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out."

"He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him." Sebastian came forward and helped me up, "Can you stop him, 'The Notorious Noble" Earl of Phantomhive." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's coat and assisted him with it, "The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules." I said my voice monotonous as I explained, "He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind."

Ciel move forward, his back to everyone, "I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all." They went near the door and Ciel turned to look at him, "Sorry for intruding, Undertaker." He left and the others followed, I grabbed my coat and tried to go out the door, but Undertaker grabbed me. My hand went to my knife, but his hand stilled my own, his grip surprisingly strong for an undertaker, "Taking good care of it?" He asked. I pulled away from his grip and stared at him, he wasn't smiling; no it was like he was waiting for my answer. I stepped backwards and ran out of there.

As I held the reins to the horses, Grell looked at me, he wanted to do it, but I couldn't trust him. He might flip the cart or something. The voices inside were muffled and I couldn't hear very well, but I could hear Madam Red and Lao.

The door opened and Grell looked to the side, his face was in utter shock. "What's wrong?" I said, thinking we were being attacked. My hand went for the book, but I got my answer, Sebastian was hanging off the side as he looked at me, "Please drive the horse carriage back safely." I nodded to him and whipped the reins to make the horse go faster. I could hear Sebastian as he said, "Then please excuse me if I leave now." I heard the door slam and from the corner of my eyes I saw a black blur disappear. Everyone was freaking out, but I didn't, he would be fine. He is always ok.

**Inside the carriage...**

Madam Red and Lao looked out the window, "Wait a minute! Isn't the horse carriage still running?" When they notice he disappeared, they sat back down in shock, "He's gone."

"Haa...let's forget about Sebastian." Ciel said, though Madam Red doubted that Sebastian will be able to do as he says he would.

"Since my butler said he'd do it, he'll definitely do it. But he'll arrive home before us. And he'll have prepared tea for us." Ciel said, nose up in the air.

Madam Red smiled like a cat, "You have that much confidence in him?"

"Of course, because he never lies. He'll accomplish it, and I can have Matthew guarantee that as well."

Lao tucked his hands into his sleeves, "I see...it must be because since a long time ago, he's always been by the Earl's side. Never leaving the Earl, like a shadow. And Matthew is like a star, common, and yet, always there watching over the Earl, unaware by anyone else."

Ciel stared at him in confusion, "Sebastian hasn't been serving me for 2 years yet, and Matthew has only been with us for a year."

"Ah is that so." Lao shrugged.

**Outside the carriage...**

I felt the way Grell was looking at me as I lead the horses through a detour. As I lead the horses, I had this strange feeling that something else was going on in this town. If there was a killer, how can he stay quiet so easily, especially considering in this world, a demon can easily find you? Whatever was going on, I had to be prepared to help Sebastian, and Ciel, with anything and everything.

.

.

**TBC**


	5. To be bound with him

**Thank you everyone who has been following the story up till now! Please continue to enjoy, reviews are appreciated, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 5**

**~ASC~**

"Haa we're finally back home." Lao said, everyone was tired. I shouldn't have pitied Grell and let him take the reins, he got us lost several times, and I was stuck holding on to the side of the carriage cause he took a turn to hard. "We've only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!" Madam Red shouted, Grell repeatedly apologized for his mistake. "Calm down Madam Red. Let's first have a cup of afternoon tea and rest, ok?" Lao said. Resting sounds good right about now, I could use some sleep. He opened the door and stopped as he stared at Sebastian, "Welcome home. I've been waiting for everyone for a while."

Ciel walked passed the shocked adults and handed Sebastian his hat. "Black tea has already been prepared, today's dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle." I came into the door last and yawned tiredly. Sebastian removed my coat and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I made you some warm milk with honey and a green apple pie." I smiled at him and patted his back, "Thanks Sebastian." He knew what kind of snack I like to eat when I have trouble sleeping.

"Hold on! How did you get back here?" Madam Red demanded.

"What? Didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first." Ciel and I both went to the living room, knowing the snacks will be there. "By things to do you mean, you already created a blacklist!" Madam Red looked at him in shock. "No?" He took out some rolled parchments, "A list of names that fit all our condintions has already been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly?" They stared at him, stupefied, "Investigating every noble's head physician took a rather long time."

"Hold on Sebastian...how could you investigate the information of this man people?" Shey shouldn't challanged him. He opened up the letters and he stated every person he investigated. Ciel was proud, and Lao was amused. Me? Well I was eating, the milk was warmed to perfection and was sweet with honey,(Even though I didn't like sweets so much, something about honey makes you forget that though) the pie was bitter yet with a sweet center inside, only something I would expect from Sebastian. When he finally finished, Madam Red was in shock, her eyes buldging out in surprise, "The aforementioned names are the result of my investigation. Currently none of these people fit the conditions to be the murderer, let's have some tea while we chat."

She stuttered a bit, still surprised and asked Sebastian, "How did you do it, Sebastian? Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on her Majesty's secret service, right?" I chuckled at that, my eyes feeling very heavy as I leaned on the loveseat.

"No...I'm just one hell of a butler." I smirked at that as I fell into the darkness called sleep as the others talked.

* * *

Sebastian shock my shoulder gently, rousing me from my sleep. "Come, we are going to a party." A party? What for? I yawned and he helped me change into a suit, it was an all white suit with gold trimming, I felt like I was one of those mice who was turned into a human for Cinderalla... Sorry I bet that was weird wasn't it. "Come." He held my hand and pulled me out of the house, he even helped me up the carriage and handed me the reins to Andrew, who looked ragged. I need to remember to sneak some sugar and carrots for him when we go back home. I lightly whipped Andrew and we went to a ball.

~ASC~

There was so many people. I felt nervous as I stared at them all. Sebastian came out of the carriage and helped everyone out.

"Such grandness. It really is the last day of the social season." Madam Red said, she looked quite stunning with her all red outfit. Lao smirked, this is probably the first time he ever wore a tux, "It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable!" Ciel came out, and I tried not to laugh, he looked so..so.."If he suspects anything then it is all over, understand? We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down!"

"So cute!" I thought it was me for a second, but I don't have a women's voice, and I'm not crushing Ciel right now in a bear hug. "Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this!" He screamed.

"What? You don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France!" I don't think that's the point, is what I would like to say, but I didn't. "WHY WOULD I LIKE IT!" Ciel shouted.

"Oh my, a lady should not be shouting so loudly." Now Sebastian I had a problem with, he was dressed up rather nicely, and for some reason had glasses on. "Whhhyyy?" I said, he just ignored me. No one decided to explain why were dressing up, but Madam Red atleast took over on this, "Lao's role is my lover, Ciel is my niece from the countryside, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, your just the driver, and Grell can be as he is." Grell and I didn't really like our 'roles'. In fact they sucked.

"So..why is my role as 'your niece'!" He growled, a blush on his face.

She just laughed and smiled, "Because I've always wanted a duaghter! Cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!"

"AND FOR THAT REASON YOU!" He snarled, to angry to finish his sentence.

"I was just joking, to have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no?" She whispered in his ear, so no one could hear them. "Firstly! Anyone who sees a one-eyed young boy with a dashingly handsome butler would know it's 'you'." She pointed at them with her fan, "Isn't _this _the best solution?"

She then raised a finger for one final note, "Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight, and he likes girls, so you're perfect!"

"What!" Ciel squeaked, his voice was starting to go away from all the yelling. Sebastian smirked at his reaction, he was playing around again, "Did Young master not say so before? To 'use any means necessary'?" Ciel glared at him and I elbowed his back, "Take it seriously, if you want to play around then use me, but don't do anything stupid that can get Ciel hurt." I muttered. He just smiled and turned around, "Then shall we go? My lady?" I sighed and followed them into the building...and they ditched me...seriously they ditched me. I walked around, mostly avoiding people and saw Madam Red with Lao, surrounded by men, then I saw Sebastian and Ciel hiding behind the cake. A waiter came over to me and presented a glass of wine and I delightfully took it. It was quite delicous really. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get the locks out of my face, and I heard some whispering. "Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight! His light golden hair is like gold thread!"

I sipped my wine, and heard another woman talking, "Oh, but the gentle man over there is handsome as well. His hair must be from angels, such a beautiful yellow, and such big green eyes and long lashes!" Why did that sound familiar? "Ah he looks amazing in his all white suit, just like those mouse in Cinderella!" I almost choked on my drink, they were talking about me! Music started to play and I went nearer to the stairs, so as not to get in the way. Someone touched my shoulder and I spun around, a man with golden hair was smiling at me, "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but come speak with you, it seems that many of the ladies are swooning just from looking at you." I looked around, I didn't really see them 'swooning,' but they were looking at me, or maybe him.

"My apologize, I didn't catch your name." I said, he looked slightly ticked at me, "That is ok. I suppose not everyone knows who **I **am. My name is Alistair Chamber, The Viscount Druitt."

"Oh, well how do you do Viscount." I bowed to him and he smiled, clearly loving his name. "I am well, now what is your name?"

"My name is Matthew."

"Matthew..." He said my name slowly as he stepped down the stairs closer to me, I backed up a bit, getting a strange vibe from him. "Matthew, I must admit, I'm quite smitten with your eyes." Yeah sure, whatever, just back up...wait...WAIT WHAT!

"So dazzling they are, brighter then the greenest emerald on earth! And your hair," He came closer to me and took a lock of it in his hand, "It is as if the morning sun has kissed it!" He placed a hand on my shoulder, he suddenly reminded me of Derek. I backed away from him and scanned the crowd, hoping to see Sebastian, or anyone for that matter.

Then I saw him.

Grell who was beside Madam Red, suddenly disappeared. That was strange, very strange! "Oh my, now who dares take your attention from me." The Viscount said, his hand on my own. I looked back at him and I saw that he was staring me up and down. I shivered in disgust and backed away from him, I reached for my handkerchief and rubbed at the spot he touched vigirously, "Sorry Viscount. I must go. My uhm my time is up!" I said hastly.

When the music ended I rushed out of there, accidently dropping the handkerchief as I felt around for my book. "Wait!" He shouted, but something must have caught his attention, as I was able to leave without him pursuing.

I was outside, away from the festivities and I took my book out. "Ok, time to find Grell. Let's go." I sliced my palm and the blood dripped from my middle and index finger. I traced the a rectangle and inside was two slanted slashes and a circle in the middle. A black shadow seeped through the opening and I looked at it, "Smoke, find me Grell Sutcliff!" It nodded and started running away. I followed after it.

I've been running, for who knows how long, but I finally came to an alley way. I heard a strange sound, almost like a chainsaw and Smoke slipped into one of the corners. There was a scream that was deafened by the sound and as I turned around, blood had splashed onto me. I stared in shock as a man in red hair and wearing a suit, drove a chainsaw into the women's body.

I quickly grabbed my book and opened it to a page, "Oh what's this? An audience~ Sorry that is not allowed." I looked up and was able to throw myself backwards, avoiding the chainsaw as it tried to slice me in half. "So quick, Matthew, but not fast enough!" Grell shouted.

I scrambled to my feet and ran the opposite direction, my eyes on my book looking at the symbol I needed, my shield.

"This wasn't how I wanted to cause your death!" He said, he was so close to me, and I could feel the blades getting close to my body, and I tried to keep running as fast as I can. But he was faster then me. I stopped at a dead end and he came at me, I quickly drew a pentagon, my blood making the shape, and I finally slashed a Z into it. He brought down his Chainsaw and it struck a blood shield. He pressed harder and I quickly flipped the pages, trying to find the symbol for Basilisk. "Oh Matthew, Matthew! Your death would have been a beautiful one if you had just waited for me! But seeing as how you are so eager, I'll just have to meet your demands halfway you naughty boy!" He screamed over the sound of the chainsaw, and I draw an S with wings coming from it and finally a circle that went around it, just as I was about to finish, my shield broke and the chainsaw slashed down my right shoulder, down to my left side of my abdomen. I couldn't speak as I felt the metal teeth rip through me, for some reason my life was flashing before my eyes. My hand went up to finished the symbol and a black hole came out of it. Grell stepped away from me and peered into the hole. Yellow eyes stared back and Basilisk struck out at him. Grell barely had time to try to defend himself as Basilisk tried to squeeze him to death, his body now fully out of the summoning circle. Grell squirmed and finally was able to slash Basilisk, resulting in my poor serpent to release him. He hissed at Grell who disappeared and he came to me.

I can feel myself dying, it was so cold, what very little demon power I had in me was the only thing keeping me alive right now, for if it was anyone else, they'd be long dead from the shock. Basilisk urged me to move and I complied, I needed to tell Ciel and Sebastian who Jack the Ripper was, I needed to warn them! My hand automatically traced for Lilith symbol and the flower came out, bigger then ever, maybe because I was dying and my body was using all of its strength for a last resort to live. Lilith, who was now a foot big, rushed to me and started healing me. I felt myself fading into the darkness and she screamed at me to stay awake in her demonic language.

I fell in the darkness, they had long disappeared back into their dimmension.

The darkness was comforting and I let out a sigh of relief, though I had told Sebastian to go ahead and take my soul, it seems it may disappear forever now. Perhaps in Purgatory where someone like me deserves to be...

* * *

I was floating in the darkness, I felt so light weight, almost like a feather. Something rubbed my stomach and I winced in pain, why was I feeling pain when I am dead? Then it hit me like a semi. I wasn't dead, not yet at least, but something was touching me. My eyes snapped open and I tried to move, but I ended up falling back down, my torso was burning, and felt as if it was torn in half (Which it was), and my stomach was killing me as well, it probably taking more of the damage. "I wouldn't move, you had quite a nasty accident." Undertaker said. He held up a cotton ball and dipped it into alcohol. "Hold still." He pressed it onto my wound and I hissed in pain. "I wouldn't over use Lilith or the others like you just did. Using so much power like that will kill not only you, but it will destroy their dimmension in which they reside." I looked at him, surprised and yet to much in pain to ask how he knew. He propped me up to lean on him as he bandaged me. They were tight, and they itched, but I was thankful for the water he brought to me. I gulped it down, not caring if organs may have been floating inside them a while ago. "Your lucky I came to get you, or else you would have died. Then again, you wouldn't have minded, wouldn't you? I saw the smile on your face as you were close to fading away. Something I rarely see in people who have been murdered." He laughed at me and handed me a pair of pants... Wait, what?

I looked down and realized that I have been stripped, fully. How did I not know this! I blushed and slipped the pants on, not caring if my wounds were aching from the sudden movement. "My such nasty scars your body will recieve in the future. Can I ask you something?" I briefly looked at him as I buttoned my pants. "When you die, can I personally examine your body and bury it?"

"I rather be burned." I didn't mean it as sarcasm, I ment it. I rather be cremeated, and then thrown into a field. Maybe my ashes will fertilize them, and flowers will bloom because of me. He started giggling, liking my answer a little to much. My throat felt dry once more and he poured me some more water, "How-"

"Do I know about Lilth and Basilisk?" I paused, not expecting him to respond, and then I nodded. He grabbed my book, something that no one should be able to do and yet he was there, in front of me, flipping through the pages. "I like the seals you made, but they have nothing housing them, its just your blood, being forced to to morph on your command. By doing this, you waste more blood and you can die." He closed the book and looked at me...I think. "When I found you, almost all your blood was gone. Then when Lilth and Basilisk were out, the blood in your body was also disappearing. The diffrence between the two though are, the seals with occupants don't require so much blood, taking what you offer them only. But your 'empty' seals continue to take and take, till the user dies, or faints from the loss of blood." I tapped my fingers on to the metal slab that I was on, he hasn't answered my question.

"How do you know this book? And why does it let you touch it, when it rejects all others?" He smiled at me, "I require payment to answer." My eyebrows furrow, I couldn't think of anything to make him laugh. Then I remembered that he laughed at Sebastian for me telling him that he could have my soul.

"Is your humor dark?" I asked.

His smile grew, "I suppose it depends, but I rather prefer it, especially when I know it's a good one. Why do you ask?" He had a slight drool on the corner of his mouth, he looked eager, waiting for his payment. But did I really want that answer, am I willing to pay for the cost? My heart felt heavy and I can see their faces in my head. "No, forget it. I don't need the information." I grabbed my book and walked just a few feet, only to fall to the ground. Why does this seem familiar? "Hehehe, don't you know. You are weak right now and completely useless." He laughed at me and I struggled to my feet, I won't listen to him anymore.

"Jack the Ripper will appear again tonight. And young Earl will be there. Who knows he might be the last victim." I froze and spun around on my heel.

"Where!"

He grinned at me and with his fingers, he zipped his mouth, "You son of a bitch!" I grabbed him and tried to hit him, but I fell to my knees again, a wave of dizziness hitting me full force, my body has still not recovered from the incidents of last night. "Just tell me one." He whispered into my ear. I pushed him away, still on the ground and I looked to the ground. "A jinx worm had entered my body...because of it I witness my mother and father murdered by a demon. And yet I can't find myself to hate that demon who killed them. I believe demons to be better then humans, only doing what they must to survive. Then because of the worm I would hear voices in my head, even though I never knew what the voices were saying, I felt them urging me to kill myself. To find sweet death, because only in death will you find peace."

His body shook and I looked at him, he started laughing out loud. "Only in death will you find peace? What a ridiculous notion." I stared at him,"You should understand, you work with the dead after all."

"And yet some of them will suffer a fate worse then death." He grinned.

I restrained myself from asking him what he ment. "You got your laugh, now tell me." I demanded. His smile grew as he went to the window, he opened it and I saw it was getting darker, how long have I been passed out! He smirked, as if he read my mind, and he said, "You don't have long now, he's at 40th street, that is two streets away and you take a left, past the boutique." I nodded and moved slowly. "You know, you won't get there in time by walking, or in your case, limping. I suggest you get Alcippe to help you." I raised my eyebrow at him. He snatched the book away from me and flipped a few pages. "Ah here it is. It's so difficult to see his seal, it was made to small and insignificant. A shame since he is a mighty horse." He handed back to me and I looked at the symbol, I remember this one now, he was a beautiful horse. His mane was blue fire, his coat was as black as an eclipse, he was a big horse as well, towering over me, I wasn't sure of his breed, but his hooves are massive, and furry, it reminded me of the Clydesdale horses.

Undertaker grabbed my arm and dragged me out of his shop, he didn't even give me a chance to get on my feet as he threw me out, "I would hurry. It can only remain dark for so long." He smirked, tossing my knife at me, and he shut his door. I grabbed the knife and just lightly sliced my two fingers, I couldn't afford to lose so much blood. I traced the symbol on the ground, it was almost an outline of a horse, except it was only from the head to the back, and its tail. Such a simple design, yet easily forgotten, like Undertaker had said. The image moved and the blood spread, Alcippe was now in front of me. It huffed at me, annoyed that I haven't summoned him. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." I said as I touched his nose. He was very warm to the touch, "Take me to them." It whinnyed and went down on one knee, I climbed its back and it reared up, neighing loudly and it rushed off. A trail of hoof-printed fire was left behnd us.

~ASC~

I heard the horrible screeching sound of the chainsaw and I urged Alcippe to hurry. I came upon the sight of Sebastian holding a lamppost, trying to block the chainsaw. That thing won't work on it! I jumped off of Alcippe, making him disappear and I opened my book, the page landing on the strongest summoning I have, Uroboros. Before I could even do anything, Sebastian was slashed, and I stopped staring in shock as something came forth from his wound. It looked like movie reels, Ciel was in one of them,_ "From today onwards, you are my servant_." Ciel in the movie reel said.

Images passed through, going to the first year that Ciel had met Sebastian, then I saw myself_, "My soul will belong to you," _Sebastian stared slightly shock at seeing his own memories.

"How is it?" Grell asked, "It's filled with dramatic pain isn't it?" He held up his chainsaw, and started explaining what they were, "That was the power of the death gods, 'Cinematic Record'. Death gods can use 'Cinematic Records,' to relive the memories of those on the to-die list, for assessment. What kind of person is he? What kind of life had he led?" He looked at me and smirked, giving me a wink, "Whether to let him live on? Or to kill him? The general saying that one's life flashes before their eyes just prior to death, that is just the death god replaying the human's 'memories'. 'This person should die' a person like this, we will use our scythe to sever the link between his memories and soul, and this is how we 'end' his life."

Sebastian boredly looked at Grell, "I think that is just a terrible interest. And this sort of spying activity is really the worst."

Grell started running forward at Sebastian, "No, no! This is work! But! A good man's past makes people curious!" He slashed at Sebastian, but Sebastian dodged, he then reappeared behind Sebastian ready to cut off his head, "But if he's a bad man, then it makes me wanna see even more!" Sebastian's back was against the brick wall, and he was barely holding onto the chainsaw as it dug into the wall, "Kufufu it's been boring trying to find humans to play hide and seek with me, little Sebast!" Wait what? Gross! I looked toward Ciel and saw Madam Red. I rushed over to him, I knew Sebastian can handle himself, and I started to chant in my mind the verse.

"Once struck by the 'god's scythe', regardless of memories, soul, or space." Sebastian struggled to keep the chainsaw up, he was slowly going down the floor, his grip was slipping as the blades tried to cut his shoulder.

"Why?" Ciel asked, his eyes downcasted, he couldn't look at his Aunt.

"Why? You're asking me now, how do you expect me to answer?" She smiled at him and started walking forward to him, "You and I, have become 'guard dog,' and sinner'." She took out a blade and continued to advance, "If you weren't a guard dog of this place and became the hunted one instead," She suddenly dove at Ciel, "Then there would only be one path for you!" Ciel dodged and I moved to them, a sudden wave of dizzyness struck me and I fell to my knees, this is no time to be doing this body!

"Madam! As a doctor, why did you have to murder people?" Ciel demanded.

"Even if I told a little brat like you, you wouldn't understand!" She shouted, her eyes were wild and crazed, like an animal who had nothing to lose, "You would never understand!" She grabbed Ciel's neck and started to choke him._ 'Get up, get up!_' I forced mself onto my feet, "You! You! If you had not been born, that would have been the best!" She raised her arm and brought the knife down. Every from then on went slow motion like, I, with my blade in my hand rushed over, my wounds being ripped open from the sudden movement. "Young master!" Sebastian yelled, I heard the sickening tear of flesh and both Sebastian and I were next to Madamn Red, My knife going straight to her neck and Sebastian's claws going towards her head. "Stop!" Ciel shouted, we both froze as Madam Red covered her face with her hands, the rain washed over us as we were still, "Don't kill her!" Sebastian clutched his shoulder, he looked hurt, badly. We looked quite a sight, he and I.

"Sebastian?" I said softly, he looked tired, and it was strange to see him that way.

"Heh! Little Sebast's endurance is pretty good~ Compared to Matthew, who just keeps coming back up after I am through with him!" Grell said as he ripped his chainsaw from the wall, "Though Sebastian," He grinned, "His arm was already useless, but he still had to go to help that little brat." He turned and stared at Madam Red. "Compared to that, what do you have to say for yourself? Madam Red!" Madam Red flinched, suddenly shivering in fear, "Kill that little brat already!"

A small noise passed her lips, "Eh?" Grell said.

"So I really couldn't do it...I can't kill this child.." She sobbed a bit, and Grell sneered, "You're saying this now? After killing so many women!" If you don't kill that little brat it'll be your turn to be killed! And you have a death god helping you too!" Madam Red turned around, trying to desuade Grell, "But...But! This child is my-" I was suddenly pushed away by Grell, my head hitting the brick walls. I watched Madam Red get impaled by the chainsaw, and her blood stained my body.

"Madam Red." He picked her up, and then flung her body away from him, "I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you." Madam Red's life suddenly appeared and I stared into the records, how sad of a life she has. Her first love falling for her sister, Ciel's mother, then as she strive to better her own life, she married a man that she loved, only to have him torn away from her and to lose her unborn child. It sadden me, I saw the fire that had engulfed the Phantomhive mansion, it was terrifying to see everyone around you dying, and being utterly alone in the world, I understood how she felt. When she had to work on that prostitute, to kill the unborn child in the womb, her anger flared and she snapped, life was not fair, but for those who were lucky they should enjoy what the get, I understood it so well, her anger, her hatred. but when I saw the prostitutes, the ones that were killed, aborting their child, I understood her reason. Humans are unforgivable creatures, and yet we are the most pitable. I know that if I had killed Jeremy and his friends, I would have gone after the others as well. Killing them all, my hands soaked in blood, but I would never feel relief, and neither will she... I watched the last of the reel, of her seeing Ciel again, how she wanted to protect him, and how she missed his father, her sister, and the old life they use to have.

"I love the way that you are being dyed by the red blood spurting out, Madam Red!" Grell sneered at her, "I am not intrerested in the you who got carried away by meaningless emotions." He swiped his chainsaw to the side, the blood flicking off, "I helped you create alibis, just for you I broke the rules of the Death Gods and even helped you kill those women not in the death list. You have disappointed me!" He stalked over to her and stared down at her bloody corpse, "In the end you are no different from the ordinary woman! You are not fit to wear red." He ripped off her coat and slipped his arms into the sleeves, letting the coat hang off his elbows. "The curtains of this cheap theartre act of your life falls now. Goodbye, Madame!" He started to turn and walk away from us. 'Are we really going to let him leave just like that?' I was so angry, the knife in my hand was shaking from my grip and I continued the spell, hoping that just maybe I can save Madam Red. Ciel went down on one knee and shut Madam Red's eyes, "Sebastian what are you doing?" Sebastian stared at him, unsure of what he ment, "Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper! It's not over yet. Don't hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!" Ciel demanded, Sebastian smirked.

"Yes my lord."

Grell stopped and started to laugh at this, "I actually wanted to let you off since I lost the momentum," He quickly pulled the cord on his chainsaw, starting it and shouted, "I shall send all of you to Heaven!" Sebastian rushed forward and I flipped open my book. "Matthew?" Ciel said to me, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Wait Ciel." I said as I started drawing the symbol for Uroboros, the verse almost complete, a snake going around in a circle that never closes, it is difficult and will take time, but Sebastian is handling Grell right now. "Heaven? I don't have an affinity with that place." Sebastian said as he and Grell continued to taunt each other. "I'm in a bad mood right now! I won't go easy on you!" Grell shatterd the crates near Sebastian. The demon butler disappeared and landed on the flat side of the chainsaw, Grell turned around as he saw Sebastian, and barely had a few seconds to duck as Sebastian tried to kick his face in. "Wait a moment, you aimed for my face on purpose! You are not human!" Sebastian smirked at him.

"That's right. I am a demon and a butler."

"Tsk, do you really think that a demon can win a god?"

_'No, but I know Sebastian can kick your ass, and once I finish, it'll be the end of you.'_ I continued chanting the spell for Uroboros, and Sebastian retorted, "What do you think? I myself do not know since I have never tried it before. However," He looked briefly at Ciel and I, "Since my master wants me to win, I _will_ win." Thatta boy Sebastian!

"I don't really know the relationship between you and the brat, but you two compliment each other well right? I'm jealous!" He started his chainsaw again, the horrible screeching noise deafening to the ears, yet I could still hear him say, "However...even if you are a demon, you will perish once criticially hit by my Death God's scythe! Aren't you scared"

"Not one bit." Sebastian said, "Currently, everything of mine belongs to my master, including my body, my soul, and even every single strand of my hair. Following his orders as long as the contract is still in place, is the art of being a butler." He snuck another glance, this time only at me, "If he does not want me to die, then I won't die. If he wishes for my death, then I will disappear." For a second, it made me think that Sebastian was talking to me, but that's not right, he's Ciel's butler.

"I love men who pursue the Arts, little Sebas!" I really hate that nickname, it sounds so...ugh. "I'm going to use the heels of my shoes to step on this cold, uncaring face of yours! I want you to lick my shoes clean!" He swung at Sebastian only to hit nothing but air, as Sebastian had lept up before the hit. "A demon and, a Death God! Apparently, we are unable to reach a mutual understanding. If the job of a death god is to recover all the souls of the dead, then demons can be likened to the pest that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them. No matter how much love I put in, it won't bear fruit, it's like, the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet!" I stopped chanting and felt like throwing up as I got a mental image of those two together.

"You and me shall be the cast in this show!"

I continued with my chanting, ever so close now, as I saw Grell go up the roof. "I think even shakespeare will be in awe!" Or insulted, "Little Sebas!" Sebastian rushed up the wall and Grell continued to talk, it was starting to annoy me greatly. "Why are you Little Sebas?" Why don't you throw away the unlucky name your master gave you, and just focus your attention on me!" Sebastian smirked at that, "All it takes is that one scentence, from the time when master addressed me as 'Sebastian', that scentence became the newly formed contract." He jumped far away from Grell. "Since that day, I became 'Sebastian', I made a vow to the moon." The moon shone brightly behind Sebastian, as if agreeing with him.

"You actually swore by the moon? What a dishonest man. You are a demon whose tainted gaze is devoid of love, accompanied by those shameless hands and lips that have the ability to stain one's soul." Grell suddenly started blushing, and I shivered as he moaned, WHY IS HE MOANING! "This is great! I'm getting goosebumps all over my body, Little Sebas! If I have your child, I will definitely give birth to it!"

Sebastian grimaced at the thought, "Can you please stop it? It's disgusting!" Yes please do.

"You are so cold!" A beautiful unfeeling monarch! A demon like an angel! A crow covered in the feathers of a goose!" What is with all the similes and metaphor seriously! "Just like a wolf, my greedy little lamb, little Sebas!" They swung at each other, Sebastian kicked the chainsaw down onto the roof.

The chant was done! And I shouted, "Intraveritis Uroboros!" The circle glowed as it opened up, showing a rather large dragon with its tail in its mouth. 'Why is his form so small? He's alot bigger...is it cause I'm low on blood or something?' I shook my head, now was not the time to worry about size, after all he was already here.

"Hehe, little Sebas, it will be wonderful if dawn never comes. The two of us would have been able to continue fighting." Grell said, not aware of Uroboros.

"Uroboros, is it to late to bring the women's soul back?" I asked it. It hovered over Madam Red, one of its whiskers touched her forehead and he shock his head. "_Once a reaper takes the soul, I can not call it back, not unless you pay the toll."_ "You can take it if that is what-" I stopped and Ciel was clutching my wrist, "No." He softly muttered, "But Ciel, she's your aunt! You only have one of her, I can be easily replaced!" He gripped my wristed even harder and shook his head, and much to my dismay, I nodded, understanding that he didn't want me to trade my soul, "Then I want you to kill the reaper when I give you my signal." It looked at Grell and it whispered into my mind, _'With pleasure.'_

Grell brought his face closer to Sebastian, "However, our adventure will have to end now." He suddenly slams his forehead into Sebastian, rather hard by the sound of it cracking, "Let us say our goodbyes through the means of a passionate kiss, little Sebas!" He suddenly raised his chainsaw up high, "Therefore, whatever that I have said to you for a thousand times, a million times, shall end here!" He slashed Sebastian's chest, blood coming out of his mouth and torso, his cinematic records came pouring out once more.

"Come, let me view a cinematic record peppered with dramatic memories!"

_'Ho ho ho..." Tanaka said as he held up a cup of tea._

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing as I saw the reaction on Grell's face as he saw everyone doing goofy things. "Wait...wait! Wait a moment! Who the hell are they! Your memories are not dramatic at all!" He shouted.

"That's because my life for the past year have been like this." He said as he touched his wound, how he was still able to smile was a surprise to me.

"I am not interested in these common folks! Show me something more interesting! Even Mattie had a dramatic cinema!" Grell complained like a child... Did he call me Mattie?

"It's a pity, but you will need to pay to view the rest of them." With renewed rigor, Sebastian was immediately behind Grell and sent a kick to his face once more, Grell dodge as he bounced back away from Sebastian. Sebastian coughed lightly into his hand, blood covering his white gloves, "Oh my. My clothes are all torn and tattered, I initially thought that they will still be wearable if I just repair the sleeve. But I guess it's impossible now." Sebastian meaningless talk of the condition of his clothes seemed to tick Grell off. "I seriously doubt that you should be worrying about your clothes at this time! Does this mean that the wounds I inflicted on you aren't serious?" Someone hand Grell the Nobel prize for being obvious. "However, I like guys who pay attention to their dressing, little Sebas!" Sebastian sighed as he removed his coat, "I was hoping that I will not need to use this method, however. I guess I don't have an option now."

"Ooh, you are finally going to be serious?" Grell mocked him, thinking Sebastian was just playing tough. "Let's end this with the next blow! Little Sebas! Say goodbye to this world, we shall fuse together in your next life! Little Sebas!" They both dashed forward, Sebastian still clutching his coat in his hand, and he suddenly flunged it at the chainsaw. The coat's sleeves were snatched up by the teeth of the chainsaw and was trapped inside the machine and Grell tugged at it as the engine inside the chainsaw died.

"Eh!" He screamed in shock.

"Since that weapon gets its power from its rotation, it can be render useless simply by stopping it from rotating." Sebastian was a smarty pants wasn't he. Uroboros stared at me, and I shook my head. As eager as he was, it wasn't time yet. Not until Sebastian had his fill of fun.

"This thing! I'm going to remove it this instant!" Grell growled as he tried to rip it out.

"The tail coat is made from the highest quality sheep wool. Sheep's wool produces a large amount of static, it will be difficult for you to remove it once it is entangled inside."

"Ahh! Why did it turn out this way!"

"The coat was actually provided for me by the master, that is why I was reluctant to use it, however...I guess I don't have a choice." Sebastian sighed, it was as if he discard gold bricks to save his life, seriously Sebastian?

Suddenly Sebastian started muttering, "The Death God's scythe which can slice through everything, if I use it?" I don't like that thought, hopefully he doesn't try to keep that thing. "Let me ask you something, Mr. Grell." Grell stopped pulling at the coat and stared at Sebastian.

"Can your Death God's scythe still be used?" Sebastian asked as he stood over Grell.

"Erm." The way Grell stared nervously at Sebastian gave away the answer.

"If you are just a mere defenceless person, then I am confident of what I am going to do." Sebastian cracked his knuckles, obviously enjoying this to much, and Grell raised his hands up in defense, "Ahh...wait a moment..my face...AHH! DON'T HIT MY FACE! AAHHH! NO!" Sebastian held no restraint as he continously kicked the crap out of the Grell. Sebastian finished pummeling Grell's face, and he looked quite refreshed.

"You. Just you wait! I will...oooh." Grell groaned in pain.

"Oh my, you really can't be beaten to death? You are really befitting your title as a _Death God_." Sebastian bent down and picked up the chainsaw, "However, what if I use this?" Uroboros glared at me, it wanted to eat Grell. "Wait a minute." I told Sebastian. "The Death God's scythe can slice through everything, in other words, Death God's themselves are not exempted." He removed the coat from the chainsaw and stalked forward. "What are you thinking of doing! Stop it argh!" Sebastian stepped on Grell's face, "Even though I dislike being kicked by others, I do enjoy the feeling of kicking others..." He chuckled a bit as Grell screamed, "It hurts! Ahh!"

"The sounds of you crying in pain is pretty good on the ears."

"Sebas-aah!" Grell screamed again, his face was already swollen, and the fact that Sebastian was grinding his foot on his head, to the pavement, did not make it any better. "As a reward, I won't send you on your way with your toy. Instead, I'll let Matthew finish the job." Grell looked at me with a pitiable eyes, but I wasn't having any of that, "Pay back can be a bitch, huh Grell?" I smirked and snapped my fingers, "Eat." I ordered. Uoroboros released his tail and it licked its lips as it stalked forward to Grell.

"Stop. Stop it!" Grell screamed.

I smirked as Uroboros reared its head and struck forward.

A flash of silver in the dark and Uroboros was infront of me, something that looked like hedgeclippers had ran through its body. He screamed in pain and my eyes widen in shock, "Uroboros!" I shouted, he winced and the hedgeclippers retracted out of his body. "Sorry to interrupt your converstation." A man said, the wielder of the weapon. Uroboros groaned in pain and I called him back, so he can heal in his own dimmension. The man stood erect, "I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God." He pointed to Grell with his weapon and adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"William! William! You are here to save me-gauha!" William had jumped on Grell's head, cracking the ground. "Dispatch Member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules." He suddenly kicked Grell for every rule he broke, "Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the death list, and also you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures." Grell tried to call out between the kicks in order for William to stop, but it seems that he was to be ignored. "Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report." He dragged Grell by his hair and started to walk away. "Hey! Wait a moment! I was almost killed just now! You are so cold and unfeeling-" William swung Grell over his head and the ground was broken once more. "Shut up!" He turned around and bowed at Sebastian, "This thing has caused you a lot of trouble this time round." Sebastian stared at him in confusion. "Oh, this is my name card." He handed Sebastian and me a card. I stared at it and saw that it had a way to contact him... Strange.

"Really...I actually have to bow to a creature like you who only brings harm, even if you choose to tarnish the Death God's reputation, there must be a limit." William muttered. Sebastian smirked, anger clearly on his face, "In that case, please keep a close eye on him so as to not trouble a harmful creature like me. Humans cannot reject temptation when they are plunged into the depths of despair, likened to hell, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it is merely a spider's thread...no matter what sort of humans they are." The way William glared at Sebastian had me feeling angry. He opened his mouth once more, adjusting his glasses, "Demons are those who uses various chances to poke fun of humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it as a mean of survival. Am I right?"

"I do not dismiss that claim."

"Because you are a hound that is on a leash, it seems like you are slightly better than the other untamed wild hounds." Sebastian's hand ticked, I knew he was very angry, after being insulted by some strange, I don't blame him. I walked up to William and he stared at me. Without a moment of hesitation, I socked him in the face. His glasses fell to the ground and Sebastian and Ciel looked at me like I was insane. "Your face ticks me off. You've overstayed your welcome, leave." I glared at him and he just calmly picked up his glasses, though he look like he wanted to do more, but I bet it was against the rules to attack humans like me.

"Your name?" He said.

"Matthew."

"Your real name." He glared at me as he cleaned his glasses. I bit my bottom lip and looked away, how did he knew it wasn't my real name? "Daimen Ro-" I didn't even let him finish saying my real name as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, my knife pressed against his neck, "My. Name. Is. Matthew." He pried my hands away, a glare at mine and Sebastina's direction, and he went to Grell. "Alright let's go back Grell Sutcliff." He picked up Grell by his hair and started to drag him. I was angry, and frustrated, there was to many unnecessary deaths, and this jackass barely comes now to retrieve his damn worker. The rage build inside me and I shouted at William, "Keep a better leash on your bitch! None of this would have happened if you had better control, you stupid jackass!" He stopped, and I saw his weapon shaking, and his shoulders squared, he turned and glared at me and I raised one hand up, and called him over with my index finger, a grin on my face, "What? You want to fight, come get me." He looked ready to do so, and I was ready to run at him with my weapon. Sebastian though, placed his hands on my shoulders and whispered, "I know your frustrated, but these deaths weren't your fault. So calm yourself."

William huffed at me and turned back to walk away, "This is really bothersome, we are already lacking in staff. I wonder if I will be able to knock off on time today. Then again I can blame the mongrel and the traitor." I looked away, tears threatened to fall down. To be called a traitor..., it was a stab to my heart, since it was so true. Sebastian frowned at this and he hoisted the chainsaw. He suddenly threw it, like a dart, and it flew straight at William's head.

But, William raised his hand, and caught the chainsaw with two fingers, as if it was nothing. He glared at Sebastian and all the demonic butler did was tilt his head to the side and gave him his famous fake smile, "You left this behind." William obviously didn't believe it for a second and, but apparently he was to 'polite', "Thank you." He said. He started to turn around and something opened up ahead. "In that case, I shall take my leave." He walked down the dark alley and disappeared.

Sebastian released a breath, and turned back to Ciel, "My apologies, I allowed the other one to escape."

"Forget it." Ciel stared at his aunt's corpse, "It's not important anymore." Sebastian touched Ciel's cheek, "Your body's cold, let us quickly make our way back to the city's mansion. As I promised, I will prepare some hot milk for you." He removed his hand from Ciel and the young boy sighed as he tried to stand up, "I guess you are right." He suddenly fell forward and Sebastian caught Ciel, "Ciel!" I shouted as I rushed over. He slapped Sebastian's hand away, glaring at him with defiance in his eyes, "Young-"

"There's no need for you to support me. It's ok, I can stand by myself." Ciel stayed silent for a few seconds and muttered softly, "I just feel a little tired, that's all..." I walked over to Ciel and stood next to him. He slightly raised his head to look at me, "Let's go home." I squeezed blood out of my fingers and drew the door so we can be inside the warmth already. Ciel walked forward and Sebastian followed after. I looked at the body of Madam Red and went to her, "If you can find no peace in death, come find me, and I'll try my best to make you pass on in peace." I traced something on her forehead, a symbol that resmbled the sun, it was for lost souls to find their way, though the rain would wash it away, its effect will always remain.

Standing to my feet, I walked forward to the portal, only to looked back once more at her body and I left.

~ASC~

Both Sebastian and Ciel were safely home, and it made me glad that I didn't have to worry about them getting hurt. I was tired, weak, dizzy, angry, hungry, and utterly alone. The name I had long abandon had reared its ugly head, reminding me of who I was, and when I thought of that, memories of long ago came back as well. My feet staggered forward, the wound on my body was still bleeding, this time slower, and I felt like I may just pass out and die any second. Turning to the right, and opening a door to my left, I stumbled into a room where there was a piano in the shadows.

'A piano? how long has it's been since I've played one?' I thought.

I walked to it and pressed on some of the keys. It twanged, seemed that it was out of tune. I looked around and found a tuner and set to work on fixing it. Once more, I pressed on the note, and it gave a soft note. I dusted the bench and played a few quick notes to warm up. I think I was 5 when I stopped playing, I had begged mother to stop my lessons, because the kids at school would make fun of me. My mom was disappointed, but complied and I haven't touched the piano since. I played Mary had a little Lamb, stumbling a few times till I got it right, then I stared ahead to concentrate, trying to remember how the song Lilium by Noma Kumiko went (Not my choice, Toby would love stuff from Japan). It was slower then I would have liked, still trying to get the hang of it back, but in the the room where it was half light and half dark, where the rain had finally stopped falling, and where the sorrows seem to leave, and the pains of the world seemed to fade into the dark... it sounded perfect.

When I stopped I heard clapping and I turned my head, Sebastian was at the door, a new set of clothes on his body. "Would you like a bath?" He asked. I looked at my body, I was still shirtless, my bandages having been drenched with my blood and Madam Red's blood, "Yea I would like that." He grabbed my hand and led me to the room. This time I didn't mind that he was seeing my body, it ached to much to care, and I could really use his help, incase I fainted. He removed my bandages and stared at my chest, "You took it head on?"

"Unwillingly actually." He touched the wound, though Lilith had healed some of it, I just made it worse by forcing the wound to open more with my movements. He led me to the bathtub and laid me down in the water.

My eyes stared up at him, his face moving with the water as I watched my bubbles float up as well, my blood tainted the clear water, turning it pink, and the wound was slowly being cleaned. He removed his coat, and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and he pulled me up, gently from the water, and I laid my back against the porcelin. He rubbed my hair with shampoo, it felt nice, the water was warm, and his fingers weren't rough on my head. He poured water on my head, and removed all of the suds, "I was worried when I didn't see you back home yesterday." He suddenly said. I gave a small scoff, "You were worried?" It was hard to believe since this is Sebastian and all. He grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the water, "Yes I was." He rubbed the cloth on my torso and back, careful not to rub my wound. "What happened?" He asked.

"That Viscount, what-his-name, the information on him was inaccurate." He paused and looked down at me, "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't only like women. He was hitting on me, seemed angry though that someone was better looking then him or something like that." I slapped my forehead as I remembered something important, "Oh no, I forgot I dropped the handkerchief that Ciel ordered personally for me." I slid deeper into the water, much to Sebastian's dismay, "I really liked it too, it had my name stiched at the corner of it." He rolled his eyes and pulled me up a bit. "And then what happened?" He asked as he rubbed my shoulders, it felt nice, the massage, he certainly was a great butler. "Well I saw Grell disappearing, like vanishing into thin air kind of thing, so I chased after him, he had killed another when I found him, then he came after me. I didn't knew that his chainsaw would be able to break through my shield and that's how I got it. Luckly Lilith saved me, even if it was for a bit. But I was killing my own self by summoning them it seems." I smirked again, and he frowned, actual concern on his face. I blinked in surprised and said, "You really were worried for me weren't you?"

He didn't say anything to that, and he moved to the end of the tub and pulled the cork, draining the water. "Come on." He held out a towel for me and I walked into it. He rubbed my body dried, and I felt really relax, and almost tired, I wanted to sleep now. He dressed me, I don't know why he was doing all of this, but he didn't button up the shirt. "Let's go heal this." He smiled at me and lead me to my room. He had me lay down in the bed and he was hovering over my wound, deja-vu times two? "You know, tonight is actually a perfect night to start." He said. I wondered what he ment. I hissed as I felt something dig into my wound, it was his tongue and he was roughly cleaning it. "There, nice and clean." I'm not sure if a demon's mouth is clean or something, but I'll have to go with it I suppose. "Now lets just seal it." He placed his hand on the wound and it burned slightly and the warmth was gone. "Unfortunately there will remain a scar forever. I can't fix that." I sat up on the bed and touched my chest, he was right there was a ragged scar going from my right clavicle to my left abdomen. "It's not so bad, they are only scars." He smiled at me and sat on my bed. "What did you mean when you said tonight was perfect?" I stared at him and wondered what he ment. Then a thought of what William and Grell said about demons eating souls. My eyes widen, I see now, why he's been so concern with me. "You should have told me sooner, Sebastian." I said softly, I removed my shirt and and sat face to face with him. His eyes widen slightly at this and he moved closer, he touched my cheek and stared deep into my eyes, "We don't have to move that fast. I can wait." He said, though his eyes said different.

"You don't have to, I know your hungry."

His hand froze and he blinked, processing my words,"Wait, what?" He said backing away.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not mad, it's not like I feel betrayed thinking that you weren't going to go through with it. I've always understood it really, you can have it, I've told you you can." He backed away, till he was off the bed, and he looked down on the ground. "So then, you ment that I could eat you, not...never mind." He turned around and his hand rested on the door knob, yet he did not move after that, he just hovered there. A feeling of concern washed over me and I stood up, "Sebastian what is wrong?" I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

At first he didn't say anything, but after awhile he finally spoke, "When you tell a demon that you willingly give them your soul, not trying to make a contract to gain anything, it is the same as giving your heart to someone." My brows furrowed in confusion, and then the words sunk into me. _'Wait. Then I had promised to...oh...oh my.' _I covered my mouth, I couldn't believe what I have done. "When I heard you say that the first time I met you, I thought it was the worm, but the worm can't make you say something like that. So I watched you, and over the year... I realized, you were my destined." He let go of the door handle and turned his head away from my direction. "I didn't believe it at first, but you stuck around, would never cause me trouble, would speak to me, and laugh with me. When you finally felt comfortable to let me touch you, then I thought that we were closer. I am such a fool, I forget that humans are not like demons..." He bowed his head and shook it from side to side, his bangs fell, covering his face, and I stood there, my hand on his shoulder still. This is the side of Sebastian that I've never seen, that shouldn't even exsist! This is the same demon who had no qualms in mass murder, nor feelings of others, and yet...here he was now, and I've caused all this, a huge big misunderstanding. I never realized that I was leading him on, and now I've...

_But, would it be so bad to be with him?_ I stopped and pondered this...then I shook my head. 'What am I thinking!' I-he, we can't be together! Right? Then again...I can't thinking of anything that would turn me away from him. Out of anyone I've ever known...he's always been there for me, and I feel comfortable, even safe near him. Can I really say that with anyone else? 'H-how would it feel, to be close to him. To...kiss him? Would there be sparks like the books say, or would there be some strange knowing in my heart? It's all confusing.

Sebastian hand suddenly gripped his chest, where his heart layed hidden, and he grunted in pain. "Sebastian?"

"It's nothing." He pushed me away and he made a move to leave, but fell to his knees. "Sebastian!" I went down to the floor and grabbed him, "Sebastian, what's wrong? Sebastian!" He gripped my shoulders roughly, and his eyes flashing red as he held onto me. "Sebastian, please, tell me what's wrong." My body was shaking as I held him to my body, I was so scared. What is causing him harm? Something dripped on my shoulder, something warm, and I looked at him, blood was coming from his mouth.

My heart must have skipped a beat and I looked at him, "What's wrong?" I whispered. He turned his eyes away, unable to look at me as the blood dripped down his chin. I took his head into my hands and made him look at me, and I stared deep into his eyes, they were pain filled and almost seem dim, something I've only seen once when my Uncle died, leaving my Aunt alone, and she died just 3 weeks after him. "Are you... dying of a broken heart?" He looked away from me, this is probably the only time someone will ever see him this way. And I didn't want anyone to ever see this part of him ever again, "Sebastian," I said softly, even if I wasn't sure, even if it was a big mistake or a blessing, if Sebastian died and left, what would Ciel and the others do with out him, even I wouldn't know what to do with my life if he died. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. He clutched my shoulder and he whispered, "Don't... do it because you have to." He struggled to say.

"I'm not." His claws digged into my shoulders, and he wondered if I was toying with him, "It won't be easy, a life like that. But, I'm willing to try." I said. His body twitched as he moved away from my hold and he touched my face, the gentle hold suddenly turned into a strong gripped and he brought his mouth near mine. My heart was beating loudly, my body shaking, and yet I looked into his eyes that went back to the rusted blood color, and he asked me "You mean it?"

I clutched his shoulders and nodded, "M-my soul is yours." I whispered once more to him. He kissed my lips, it was my first kiss that I was willing to give away, and I was a little scared, but I kissed him back. My body jerked as I felt something inside me start to tear, it hurted so much, but I grabbed the back of Sebastian's head and pressed my lips harder to him. He released me from the kiss and his eyes flashed red again, the blood of his had smeared all over his mouth and mine as well, it tasted slightly sour, yet sweet. He looked at me in concern, whatever he just did, felt like I was close to dying yet again, and yet I forgot about the pain as he smiled at me. "It hurts right? But it's because I was spliting your soul, and melding it with my own. It will hurt a bit longer, and you'll be tired for I don't know how long, but then you'll feel better, and will be faster and stronger."

"So I am a demon?" I asked him.

He frowned and looked away, "If only...no your still human, but you'll live as long as I will." He looked to me, a small smile on his face, "To live in this world forever?" I asked him. He nodded, "How cruel Sebastian... Then you must be there for me when I need you." He smirked and rubbed his cheek with my own, surprising me with this sudden act of affection, "Yes, I promise you this. My soulmate." I paused and pushed him away, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What you call me?" He blinked a few times and repeated the words, "My soulmate." A blush spread to my cheeks, "I've always wondered where that term came from, I suppose now I know." He laughed as he pulled me towards him again. "Come, you need to rest now, tomorrow..." He paused for a second and silently picked me up, "Tomorrow we will be needed." He led me to the bed and I sat at the edge of it, "Sebastian, one thing, before I sleep," My body ached in protest to this, but I looked up at him, "Yes?" He asked me.

"Let me see your true form, please." He stopped and stared at me, "You'll be frightened."

"Please." I said, I miss my old vision, always, always have I wondered about his true form, and it would have been great to have it back for a moment to see it. He looked reluctant to do so, but he nodded, he backed away from me and the light shifted in the room, the shadows started falling, resembling feathers and his form shifted. His eyes were sharper, slit like, and looked crueler, and more animalistic, with glowing red blood dancing in his eyes. his face slightly changed, he didn't look the same now, there was a tiny scar under his eye, and his skin was lightly tanned, fangs peaked from his lips, and his hair changed, it was combed to the back, some of it spiking out slightly and it reached up to the nape of his neck, and yet there was something diffrent about it. His ears were pointed, almost elfish like. His clothes changed as well, he was wearing something akin to a long sleeve v-neck made of silk from my world, the sleeves reached up to his wrists, and the silk seemed to wrap around the curves of his body, showing faint abs, and a strong broad chest. His pants were as black as his shirt, and probably the same material, and he had two belts with studs hanging off from his right hip. On his feet he had leather boots, in my old world they would be similar to stilletos, except in this place, it was common for men to wear heels here, the tip of the boots curved, and they were black as well, and the spiked heel look rather sharp, I was sure it was made of metal. His nails grew, were sharper looking in fact, but they weren't too long like fake nails from my world, but they were black, in fact everything about him was dark. He looked at me, wondering if I was afraid of his appearance, maybe people would be afraid, he was litterally from a whole other world, his aura gave off one that says that he can kill you so easily, and yet, he looked amazing to me. The demon that had killed my parents was also otherwordly beautiful. But he compared nothing to Sebastian.

I hesitantly sat up and touched his face, he leaned into my touch and I ran my fingers into his hair. They felt soft, yet thick for some reason. No wait, it wasn't hair at all, it was feathers! They were so soft, I couldn't help what I did next. "Ow!" Sebastian flinched as I plucked one from his head, "You know it's annoying to grow those back." He rubbed the back of his head and looked at me, "Your not afraid?"

"No." I smiled at him and lightly tapped the feather on my chin, "Your a beautiful demon." He smiled at me and made me lay down. "Sleep now." He ordered. I smirked and slipped the feather into my pocket. "Can I stay with you tonight." Sebastian asked. "I thought demons don't sleep." I yawned and stretched. "It's a luxury, but I like watching you sleep." He's seen me sleep before? Oh right, he use to stay in my room whenever he had the chance. "You are mine, and I am yours." He kissed my cheek, the covers were brought up to my shoulders, and he laid down beside me. It's strange, I just bounded my life with this demon. I feel nervous for what the future will hold, I don't know what I feel for him, but I do know that I feel safe with him around. Maybe... maybe this will not be so bad.

Sebastian ran his fingers through my hair, it calmed me down enough till I fell asleep.

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading, pls review.**


	6. Just every day life lessons for us

_**A bunch of people are faving yay! Thank yous go out to everyone who's been following the story, and especially to Yoai-Beloved who's kind reviews keep me going! :) Also sorry for updating so late, I've been busy with school and testing. Anyways here is the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 6**

**~ASC~**

The bell tolled, it's loud voice echoing down to the town. The morning sun was shinning on the church, giving it a bright glow on it's weathered walls. It would have been a good day, except, today wasn't. Three small children were running around outside the gates of the church, and they looked towards it as the bell continued to ring. The youngest, a small boy looked at it with big eyes and he called to his oldest brother, "Hey bro."

"Eh?" The oldest asked.

"That place sure is packed out today. Why is that?" The younger sibling asked.

"Dunno." The oldest shrugged.

"Big bro you dunno? I thought you were smart?" Said the younger brother, his small sister snickering behind him. The oldest one blushed in embarassment and shouted at his brother and sister, "Hey I'm only twelve so I can't be expected to know everything!"

"Correct." A voice said. The three kids spun around and were now face to face with Undertaker. "It's only natural for a child to not understand." They huddled together, obviously scared of him. I smacked him and the kids looked at me. Choosing my words carefully I said to them, "Today...is a particular woman's special gala."

"Gala?" The oldest said.

Undertaker butted in and spoke, "Yeah, the finaly great ceremony in each humans life. A funeral." They stared at the church, the word processing in their mind, and I looked towards the church and headed my way there as the final ringing of the bell echoed through the town.

It was time.

Lizzie looked down into the casket, Madam Red was inside surrounded by white flowers, while wearing a white dress. "Aunt Ann..." She sniffled softly. She was not the only one who was mourning, as the people in the church cried, even Lau's smile was wiped from his face. The door to the church opened with a loud groan, and Elizabeth and everyone inside turned around to see who would come in. Ciel stepped into the church, dressed in black, with a red flower in his left breast pocket, and in his hands he carried a beautiful red dress. Sebastian and I stood next to a carriage outside the door as we watched him walked down the aisle. All eyes were on him, and many of the people there whispered saying things like how rude he was to bring in such a flamboyant dress, and how he has no respect for the dead. He ignored all of this and kept his head held up high and Sebastian and I opened the doors wider. He stopped in front of the casket and covered her white dress with the red one. "You know...these white flowers and plain clothes do not suit you at all. What suits you can only be passionate red." He removed the red rose and tucked the stem behind her ear. "The color of licorice that burns the earth. Aunt Ann." He brought his face close to her and pressed his forehead with her own.

Lizzie stared at Ciel, tears trying to fall once more again, and she gasped when a red petal passed her vision. It was soon followed with more and more petals, coating the church, and everyone turned to look at where the petals came from. The carriage was filled to the brim with red petals, a gentle wind blew and carried off the petals into the church. They all landed safely into Madam Red's casket, covering the white flowers. Sebastian grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumbs over my fingers. We stood side by side next to the carriage, and I did the sign of the cross as I sent a silent prayer to her.

"Rest in peace...Madam Red." Ciel said softly.

We stood before a grave, I had placed red lillies on them, a gift from Lilith, the petals came from her as well. My hand brushed my hair away from my face, only to touch the black feather. When I had woken up, the feather was attached to a chain that connected to a ruby earring. It was a gift from Sebastian, one that came from him. I looked at Sebastian, then Ciel, and my gazed landed on Lao, his expression difficult to read. "So you never did inform the Queen of Jack the Ripper's true identity?" Lao asked.

Ciel stared at the grave, "I didn't find it necessary. Besides London is now free of Jack the Ripper."

"That means you...will steadly sink into the mud." Ciel turned to look at him in question. "Even if you step towards a place from which you can't return, you choose not to reveal your s_creaming for help _to other people eh? You cocky little Queen's dog." Ciel glared at him, not amused. "I also hope that I will not bring you any trouble Earl. I will try to keep things with myself tidy."

"If the opium that you import from China is regarded as an intoxicant, it's only a matter of time before regulations are made. Police won't ignore the anagura you chinese merchants are running if it turns out that way will they?"

Lao smirked, "If that happens I will just have to come up with a new business idea. My interest in this country is far from exhausted. The same goes for you Earl." Sebastian and I both stared at Lao as he went down and whispered in Ciel's ear, "I do hope that you will show me many more interesting things." He turned and left.

"Sebastian, Matthew. There is somewhere else I would like to visit. Let's go." We followed after and spotted Undertaker leaning on a headstone. "Undertaker are you done?""

He staightened up, and grinned at us, " But of course. As expect I gave her a beautiful little burial. Take a look." He pointed to the headstone, it said 'Mary Jane Kelly.' The last victime of Jack the Ripper. As if reading my thoughts Undertaker spoke, 'The final victim of Jack the Ripper. It turns out that she was a foreign immigrant. No one came forward to claim the corpse." He went to Ciel and started poking his cheek, "That's why our kind Earl here gave her, a nameless prostitute, her own grave."

"I'm not that kind." His hand gripped his cane as he stared at her grave, "I...I came to realize why I could not save this woman. I knew there was a chance of saving her. But I made the capture of Jack the Ripper my priority. I...knew that I would let the chance slip away. I kept that in my mind, and let her die. Even my own relative."

Undertaker tilted his head to the side and he asked Ciel, "Do you regret it?"

"I do not. Jack the Ripper is gone. Queen Victoria's melancholy has been put to rest." I scoffed at that.

"Victoria aye? I'm not a fan- she sits herself so high above everyone else...and leaves all the painful dirty work to the Earl." Ciel kissed his ring and stared at it, "This is the fate my family has always been burdened with. It was passed on to me with this ring." Undertaker grinned and grabbed Ciel's shoulders, his face near Ciel's own, and he tugged on Ciel's tie. "The ring seems more like a collar to me. Connecting you to the Queen with this chain of fate." Ciel turned away from Undertaker, he looked angry. Then Ciel spunned around to face Undertaker, "The one that decided I would wear this 'collar' around my neck was me." Undertaker grabbed Ciel's tie and pulled him close to him. "I hope that one day that collar chokes you. Otherwise it's just boring." He pulled tightly at the tie, choking Ciel, and Sebastian tightend his grip on my wrist. My knife was in my hand, and I was ready to kill Undertaker.

"If something else happens drop by the shop." He released Ciel and started to walk away, "For the Earl, and his butler my doors are always open." I didn't miss the fact that he didn't mention me, infact I felt a glare coming from him as he laughed and skipped away. Sebastian draped Ciel's coat over his shoulders as the wind blew harder, chilling us to the bone. "It was very kind of you." He said.

"Bah for the hundredth time, I'm not really all that kind..."

"You are kind. Otherwise...wouldn't you just be a 'coward,' am I right?" Ceil glared at Sebastian, "You jerk." Ciel muttered.

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?" I knew what Sebastian was talking about, we would never let Ciel go around with out some sort of protection for himself. He had a revoler hidden behind his back almost all the time. "You let a relative die? I don't appreciate lies." He smirked at Ciel, and I moved away from them, this talk was between master and servant. "On the night you wore a concealed gun, yet if you fired it, it would have been at her. However you hesitated." Why is Sebastian doing this I wonder. "Even when I insisted, you still would not fire. Tell me why?" What was it so important for him to know? "Was the thought of killing the Madam yourself, scary?" Now I knew why he was asking questions. He was enjoying the look on Ciel's face. "Even if you did let an unknown woman die... killing someone from your own family was just to much in the end?" There was a dead silence between them and Ciel took in a breath and he stared up at Sebastian, "It was because that is your job. I thought that even if you died somehow you would protect me. That's why I did not fire." Sebastian stared at Ciel, slightly surprised by his words.

"It was a part of the contract between you and I. Until I reach my goals...you shall be my power. You would protect me until the end and see that I am not killed. If I was killed there you would have breached the contract." I smiled at Ciel, such a clever little master. "It's said that obeying orders is a demons aesthetics so, I must expect that even if you were killed you would somehow come and save me. Demons have no convictions or loyalties yeah? All they have is aesthetics, because of this you will protect me for the sake of your aesthetics so... without an explicit order... if I just remained silent, you would kill Madam, or am I mistaken?"

"Then explain why we were stopped." Sebastian just doesn't give up does he.

"She had been corrupted with power from the otherside of this world. The rule is that you will be punished for stepping out of your place in this world. This is the duty Scotland Yard clings to, as do I." Ciel turned around and started walking away. "There was doubt in her eyes when she went to kill me. Madam...she could not kill me..her own relative. That is how I felt. Besides, if you really did die, I always have Matthew, at least he does what he is told without twisting my words." My smile grew and I started walking after Ciel, leaving Sebastian standing there alone. "Hesistating for just one second can be fatal. Like a moment in chess, she hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That's all it was. That's why I did not hesistate."

Sebastian turned around a smirk on his face, "That's not it at all is it? For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces. Using both the Knight and the Queen." I looked down at Ciel, "Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins." Sebastian said.

"You must not lose yourself." I said to him. "If the king is taken it's game over." Sebastian spoke almost as if he was foreseeing an event.

Ciel spoke to us both then, "I will not stop. I will not regret moves that have allowed me to advance. Therefore..." He spun around to us both, "This is an order," He looked to Sebastian, "You shall never betray me." Then at me he said, "You shall never leave my side." He stared at us with blazing eyes, "No matter what!" Sebastian smirked and I smiled, as he and I went down on one knee, "Yes, my lord." We said together. Ciel turned around and I followed beside him, with Sebastian at our rear. And as I thought of Ciel's words, I knew that Sebastian and I were thinking of the same thing.

_'If it's your wish, we will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown turns to rust. Even if the bodies pile up endlessly above the bottomless pile of corpses. Beside you as you lie softly down, we will be. Until we hear the words check mate.'_

* * *

We arrived back to our home at last. The others had destroyed the house to the point that it was only staying up because of a single base line. Unfortunately for me, I had to help Sebastian fix everything, I had two summonings that can fix things. Bad thing was, I was close to fainting, and my body was threatening to collapse, since it was adjusting to having my...s-soulmate's life merged with my own. My gosh everytime I think of that word, my face turns red from embarassment, I don't know how girls can handle this, how do they not find this so...sappy! Seriously I could die from the giddiness that for some reason comes out when I think of being together with him! Am I secretly a girl or something?

I stumbled into my room, tired as hell, and I spotted Midnight curled up in my bed. She opened her eyes and stared at me, "Moew!" She purred at me and I smiled. Sebastian had told me that he can now hide Midnight in his own room, but I refused, (Which surprised me alot since I'm more of a dog person really.) and I kept her here in my room. The window always left open for her so she can travel around outside. The bed creaked as I sat on the edge of it, and she stood up and rubbed against my arm, till I finally lifted my hand up to pet her. She enthusiastically rubbed her head against the palm of my hand and she climbed up my chest and licked my chin. "Hehe, stop that you silly cat." I rubbed her ears and she meowed happily at me. I laid down on the bed and she lightly scratched at my clothing, "Midnight your to playful, sorry I have no energy to play back." She just laid down, her tail twitching from side to side and she meowed at me. I chuckled softly and petted her, till I fell asleep.

~ASC~

_Matthew looked around, and he smiled as a warm gentle breeze brushed passed him. It was another memory of the time he was with his parents at the park where the angel fountain was spewing water, the sunlight passing through it creating a small rainbow.__..Except, his parents weren't there. In fact, nothing was around, and he wasn't a child. He ignored this fact and sat down on the rim of the fountain. He placed his hands by his sides and he stared up at the sky, not a cloud in sight, and yet the stars were out during the day. "So nice, to have this place all to myself..." His smile fell and he gave out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, "...right all by myself..."_

_Arms wrapped around him and he turned his head, thinking his dream was going to be a nightmare. "Hey there." Sebastian smirked at him as he stepped out of the shadows. The park disappeared and they were at a ruined castle, the walls have crumbled, except for a few, standing stone pillars. They were on one of them, over looking a vast deserted land, where trees grew wild, and not an animal in sight. The sky was covered in gray clouds, not one letting light pass through it. "Where are we?"_

_"It is where I live. It is my domain." Sebastian laid his chin on Matthew's shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around the blonde's waist. "It's not much, but-"_

_"I like it." Matthew interrupted._

_Sebastian chuckled under his breath, "It is hardly suitiable for a human you know. Light has never one touched this place, and yet the clouds disappeared only to show the stars and moon at night. How you can like a place like this..." He shook his head, a soft smile on his face._

_"I like it...because it has your presence." Matthew leaned against Sebastian's chest as he surveyed the land before him. "Will this also be my home?" He asked._

_Sebastian nodded and they were somehow on the ground. Sebastian lead Matthew to a stone bench and made him lay down, his head on Sebastian's lap. "Why are you in my dream Sebastain?" Matthew asked. __"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, it's just that. You look so happy when you dream, and demons can sleep, but they can't dream. I just wanted to see what you dream about." Matthew's__ smile grew and he grabbed Sebastian's hand and placed a kiss into the palm of his hand. "Sorry my dreams aren't much. Only memories mixed together." Sebastian cupped Matthew's cheek and brushed his lips to the other's. "Your dreams, I will admit, are rather unique. But I like them either way."_

_Matthew chuckled a bit and laid Sebastian's hand on his chest, his own clasped to it. "That's one way of putting it. Will this be a common thing? You in my dreams?"_

_"Unfortunately, I can not. You sleep during the day, and I'm busy working at that time, in fact only 2 minutes have passed outside of this dream world." Matthew blinked and stared at Sebastian confused, "Really?" Sebastian nodded and the scene changed again, back to Matthew's first dream. "I must go back to work." He kissed Matthew once more and left him alone._

_Matthew sat up and looked around, he was back in the park, and he felt sad for being left alone again, yet he was smiling because he knew it was a dream, and when he wakes up, Sebastian will be there for him. "I'm not alone this time..."_

* * *

Gray clouds covered the sky, and a cool harsh wind blew through the trees, threatening to bring a storm. It's been a week since the Ripper case, to say that Ciel was fine, is an understatement. He hasn't stopped working, and the piles of paperwork seem to keep rising and rising. Sebastian told everyone not to worry, so we tried our best and did our jobs, after all it was the only thing we can do.

The mailman's carriage swung by as I opened the gate, and he handed me the letters. He tipped his hat to me and I returned with a nod, and headed back inside. My body ached still, as I handed Sebastian the letters and he told me to follow him, he told me that for humans it takes longer for a soul to bond with a demon. He of course wasn't sure of how long it will be completed. Oh well, what can I do really?

We were in front of Ciel and Sebastian handed him a letter. He looked at the plain white envelope and turned it around, his eyes widen. "This is from the queen!" He grabbed his letter opener and slashed it open. He took out the contents and started reading them, we both waited patiently for his orders. Ciel frowned and handed the letter to the both of us. We read it and I blinked in surprised, "Sounds like Demonata."

"What?" They asked me.

I shook my head and went over to Ciel's side, "So there someone who is killing mass amount of peoples?"

"Correct."

"And the reason they die is because the play a game, though instead of checkers its cards." I muttered the last part, seriously this sounds almost like Demonata, when the guy had to play checkers against Lord Loss or he'll die like everyone else. "How come this wasn't in the newspaper?" Ciel took the letter from my hand and slipped it back into the envelope, "The Queen is keeping it hidden." I nodded in understandin, "Well then, something like this should be easy. You and I are pretty decent players Ciel, then again we have a demon by our side." I slapped Sebastian on his back and he smirked and Ciel's frowned deepened.

"I doubt it will be that easy. Anyways we'll leave today." He stood up and we set to work.

The whole town was bustling with busy people. Vendors showing their wares, and women flocking around shops. Though this is not the streets we are going to. No, in fact we are heading to the alleys. Ciel is in disguise as a 'regular' kid, and Sebastian was wearing a black coat over his regular uniform, and I? Well I was wearing a coat as well, mine was a more modest one (Modest meaning it looked like a commoners.) and a scarf around my neck. Sebastian insisted I wear one.

We walked through the alleyways, getting information of this 'King of Hearts', and we finally arrived at a pub called The Queen's Hand. We entered the pub, and the scent of beer and nuts invaded us. It smelled horrid and everyone was clearly drunk, but all of them were playing cards. "This is bad, how do we know which one is which?" I whispered to Sebastian and Ciel. Ciel looked around the pub and then turned his attention back to us. "Play them all, and win. Nothing more than that from you," He said to Sebastian, "And nothing less from you." He said to me.

"Yes." Sebastian and I said in unison.

Soon, Sebastian and I were playing cards, I was on the left side of the room, he the right. Ciel was thrown out of the bar since he was so young, but I saw him watching us from one of the windows. I looked at the cards in my hand and threw them down in the table, "4 of a kind." They stared at my cards, four kings and a 3 looked up at me. They threw their cards on the table and started to complain and I just smirked as I raked in their money. "Is that all you lot have!" I shouted, hoping to rouse some attention to 'other' players. Sebastian smirked at me, he was alot less boastful, but that smile of his almost caused a fight with a sore loser.

We continued to play, one, maybe two hours have passed. I had more money then I ever did in a week, but I wasted it on buy people drinks, and tricking them to play with me. Pretty soon the bar was starting to slowly empty until only 7 drunkards, Sebastian, and the bartender remained. I sighed as I won yet again, my guys became frustrated and just stood up and left. Sebastian own guys started complaining at him, thinking he was cheating and he showed them that they were wrong by removing his upper clothing and allowed them to pat him down.

I blushed, this wasn't how I was expecting to see Sebastian's body after all... 'What the hell!' I screamed in my mind when I just realized what I just thought. Sebastian smirked at me and winked as he slipped his clothing on.

"Forget this guys, lets go home." They grabbed their coats and left. Sebastian and I sighed and went to the bar. "What will you have?" The barkeep asked us. "Anything strong." I said. Sebastian shook his head and I gulped the warm drink down. The barkeep left us alone as he went to clean the cups left on the tables. "Any luck?" I asked Sebastian, the ale was slowly warming my body up and I stretched and bit back a yawn.

"None. Though I must say your very good at cards."

"When you lived in an orphanage, there's not much else to do, but learn to play cards."

The bartender came back, and there was a familiar tingle in the back of my mind. "You guys are good. If your interested, there's a game going on right now, it's upstairs."

"Oh really?" Sebastian smirked and I hid my smile behind my drink.

The barkeeper frowned as he picked up a glass and cleaned it with a white rag, "You know what. Never mind, go home, live your life. Clearly you two are young."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I asked as I set the glass down.

"Listen. If you play this game... you may lose more then just your money."

I digged into my coat's pocket and laid some cash on the table. "We'll take your words for consideration."

"But your not going to follow them are you?"

Sebastian and I stood up and smiled at him, "Have more faith in us." I winked at him and we both headed up the stairs. The barkeeper sighed and went back to his work.

Upstairs of the pub, there was several rooms, some of them were occupied, but other than that, there was no poker game at all. "I thought he said upstairs was the game?" I told Sebastian as we headed to the stairs, a sigh coming from my lips. There was a strange creaking sound and we both stopped. We turned around and saw the attic door opened and we rushed over to it. We climbed up into the dark room. There was nothing in the room, except for a lone light and a table with a bone-thin man with receeding hair, and a toothpick in his mouth, stared at us with black eyes. "Welcome, it seems we have more players now." We? I looked around, there was no one else but us. "So your the King of hearts?"

The man nodded vigirously as he rubbed his hands together, a snake-like tongue licked his lips as he stared at us with those shark eyes, "Oh my oh my, two delicacies to eat. But," He pointed to Sebastian and grinned madly, "You can leave, I want nothing to do with you."

"Sorry, but under my master's orders, we were told to get you. Nothing more," He and I stepped closer, "Nothing less."

"Oh you mean this little master." He stood up and grabbed something behind his seat. He had Ciel in his hands, bound and gagged. He glared at the man and tried to struggle out of his grip, the man smirked, showing sharp teeth and his attention went back to us. "Your in my domain demon, you can't break the rules here." Sebastian frowned and looked at the wooden floor, we didn't noticed when we came in, but on the dusty wood was a large circle with an eight point star with two squares intertwined behind it. "You can't fight another demon in his own territory?" I asked him.

"It's kind of like vampires, they can't enter a home with out permission. It's a courtesy that is bounded by our marks."

"What the hell, this ain't time to be polite!"

"Are you giving up?" The demonic man asked, "To bad then, I suppose you'll do." His mouth suddenly grew wider and fangs grew, and Ciel stared in shock as he tried to get out of the demon's grip. "Wait!" I shouted, "I'll play you."

"Good, but there is a matter of the wager." He wiggled his clawed finger at me, "The wager is obvious. I play for our freedom."

"Ah, but that is hardly fair, your body isn't worth that much. Something else." I patted my pockets and took out the money I won, he laughed at that, "Money doesn't interest me." It was a stupid effort, but nothing else came to mind. The book thrumbed in my pocket and I took it out, the man dropped Ciel and stared at it, I moved it from side to side, his eyes stayed glued to it and I shook my head. "No not this." I didn't want to give the book away, it was mine, it needed me, and I needed it.

Ciel stared at me, he couldn't believe what I just said. "I thought they were important." The man said a smirk on his face.

"They are but..." I looked at Sebastian, wondering if he could save us. But he couldn't. I looked to Ciel and he just stared at me, I was letting him down and I knew it. I bit my lower lip and laid the book on the table. He smirked and we both sat down, "10 rounds, most wins." He took some cards out of his pocket and went to shuffle them. "Wait!" I said, he stopped and looked at me. "If we play, we play my way." I snatched the cards from him and I started to shuffle them. He just watched, enjoying this a little to much. The cards fluttered in my hands as I continued to shuffle them, I didn't feel so confident, but I know that Ciel was counting on me. I couldn't let him down no matter what.

I handed out the cards and we started the game. The rules of this game were no money was needed, and no folding, no calls, and no raise and deuces are wild. The only problem that I have right now is that I'm losing the first round. The cards in my hands are a queen of hearts, a jack of clubs, a two of spades, an eight of diamonds, and a six of clubs. The two is good at least, but here comes the hard part of deciding which to get rid of. I looked at the guy, he had his cards in his hands but he wasn't looking at them, he was staring at me, trying to intimidate me.

"Focus." Sebastian told me, he was right behind me, his hand on my back as reassurance. I took in a deep breath and removed all the cards except the deuce. I took out four cards from the deck and I stared at the hand I drew. It was the same cards just diffrent suits! "Well?" The King of Hearts said as he held his cards out, "Lay them down." At the same time we placed the cards. He had a full house, three kings, two nines.

"My win." He smirked and I slowly breathed in and out, panicking will get me nowhere.

We played, for four rounds and I lost them all. I kept getting bad cards, it was impossible to keep getting bad cards without at least three pairs at the most! "Ooh, now don't start giving up yet." He chuckled as he handed the cards back to me. He can't be cheating since I control the cards, but...aarggh! This is impossible! How can he keep winning. I stared at the cards and I looked at the design on the back, his symbol was on each card and my eyes widen when I realized that the color of the cards looked familiar. They were the same as his skin!

"You cheat!" I yelled and threw his cards back to him, they landed perfectly into his hands. "You've been manipulating the cards the entire time!" He raised his hands up, "Now now, those are some high accusations."

"I told you in the beginning we play my way! And we are." I reached into my pockets and took out my cards. I took out my knife as well and slashed my palm, "In case you get any more ideas of cheating I'm going to do something very stupid." I opened my book and went to page 59, the constriction spell. I ran my hand on the table of a star with five lines cutting through it. "Restrictio!" The symbol glowed and the two demons in the room winced as chains wrapped around them and it disappeared, but the effects were still on them until I said so.

The demon glared at me and I smirked, confidence growing, and I shuffled my cards. This time I was winning, he had a three of a kind and I had a straight, he had a full house and I had a 4 of a kind to counter him.

We were finally at the last round and I threw down a full house, three queens and two aces. He smirked and laided his cards on the table, three kings and two aces. My hands fell to my sides as he started to laugh. "Its sudden death then." I didn't want it to come out as a tie. He told me from the beginning if we ever got into a tie, all none face cards were removed except for the ten. Five cards as normal, but heres the kicker, there's one card in the middle that will determine which suit will win if we get the same thing like a full house, and when we have to show our cards when we recieved them.

I looked to Ciel, he was starting to sweat, and I looked to Sebastian, his jaw was set and he just stared at the cards. My hands shooked as I removed the cards till only 16 remain. 16 cards, limited possibilities to win, and many more ways to lose. The cards left my hands and we flipped them up one by one. My eyes widen in shock, he had a king of hearts, queen of hearts, jack of hearts, and a ten of hearts and a seven of clubs. Mine were the same as his, except they were spades. The chances of getting an ace is 4 out of 52, but since this is a 16 card deck, and one card was in the middle, there was only 5 cards and so that meant it was a one in 5 chance, but it was also a one in in five chance for him to get his ace as well. I don't like those odds, but the look on the demon's face shows that he is thinking the same.

We both reached for the card, he snatched the first one and I took the second. We looked at each other, neither one of us had seen our cards. We discard the useless cards of ours and quickly replaced it. I started to sweat, we haven't looked down at our cards, and no one was really making a move. We looked down and my heart stopped, we both had a royal flush.

"Hearts wins!" He shouted.

"That is bullshit and you know it!" I shouted, my chair was on the ground, having stood up to quickly in anger, and my hands were clenched into fist, "Hearts have the same ground as Spades. If you follow any fucking code you would at least follow the rules of poker!"

"This ain't regular poker." He smirked.

"Your wrong. The restriction works two ways! It restricts me from cheating, and it restricts you from using your powers." My body was trembling, from anger, from fear, but all the same I stared him in the eyes. "When I said we play my way. We. Play. My. Way." I grounded out through clenched teeth. "Now." I moved side to side, a bit anxious, and my hand touched the card that layed flat on its face, waiting for us to flip it, "We will see who wins." He touched the end of the card and together we flipped it. It was a slow and enduring process, what ever came out determined our life, or our death...

The card fell on to the table and I flipped the wooden table, slamming it into the demon. "Matthew!" Sebastian handed me my knife and I jumped the shock demon and raised the blade high, "Back to hell!" I thrusted it into his heart and the chains of restriction released Sebastian and wrapped around the card demon. It tried to choke out a scream, but the chains cut through his throat as it bounded his body. Sebastian pulled me and Ciel away from him and the star emerged under the demon, he slowly started to sink and it was done. His seal was gone from the floor, and the only thing that remained was a puddle of dark blood, and the flipped card, a 2 of spades.

I collapsed on the ground and tried to catch my breath. Sebastian untied Ciel and the young Earl rubbed his wrist. I stood up, almost falling and I grabbed my fallen book. It wasn't damaged at all, and I sighed in relief as I looked back at everyone. Ciel stood up and walked over to me, "Ciel that was a-" His hand struck me, hard, and he gripped my scarf, bringing me down to his level. "You dare compare my life with a book!" He struck me again and I took the hit. My eyes looked to the ground, I couldn't, wouldn't look him in the eye as he continued to strike me.

"Young master." Sebastian stayed Ciel's hand and I looked to him, "Never again." I told him. He gripped my chin and he raised a hand to hit me once more, but instead he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Who owns your life." I kneeled on one knee and held a hand over my heart, "Earl Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom company, and head of the Phantomhive house."

"Will you sacrifice your own life for me?"

"Yes."

"Would you do as I say? Even if it means killing those you love."

I could feel Sebastian stare at me and I looked only to Ciel, "Yes."

"Will you always be by myside. Never to let death stop you?"

"I will do as you wish."

He held out his hand, the ring stared me in the eyes and I took his small hand and kissed the ring. "Do with me as you wish." He made me stand up and we looked to Sebastian, a smile grew on his face and he bowed to Ciel, "Shall we go home. Young master?" Ciel nodded, his shoulders slumped, and he started to sway from side to side. "Ciel." I called to him, he looked up at me and I scooped him up in my arms. "Read me another one of your strange stories from your other world, before I sleep." He ordered me, as he wrapped his arms around my neck.n"Yes." I said, and I opened up a portal to Ciel's bedroom.

We stepped in and I retold Ciel a story from when I was young, and after that he ordered me to stay, even so much as to lie on his bed, and I did as I was told and his hand gripped mine tightly, afraid that I would leave him. His grip lessened as sleep consumed him, and I ran my fingers through his hair, "Never again will I choose you over anything." I whispered softly to him. I laid a kiss on his forehead and gently stood up from the bed.

"Matthew." Sebastian said. He was near a window and he opened it, "Come." He held out his hand and I took it. We were soon on the roof and he held me close as we looked at the crescent moon above. "Can I ask you something?" He whispered softly.

"Go ahead."

"Would you really kill me if Young master asked you too."

I looked down, my hair cascaded and covered my eyes. "If that is what he wishes."

"Do you mean it? Or are you lying." He turned me around and tucked my hair behind my ear. "I will not lie to you. Just that... I owe my life to Ciel, and will do what he ask of me." He smiled at me, understanding that we must do what we must. We both sat down and Sebastian held my hand, his thumb lightly rubbing my fingers. "Can I ask you another question?" He asked yet again.

I chuckled and nodded to him. "How did you know the card was in your favor?" This time I froze and I looked away from him, a blush on my face. "I-I didn't."

"What?" He looked at me, surprise etched on to his face. And I gave him a small nervous laugh, "I pretty much winged it. I thought if maybe I could kill him, or at least injure him, you would be able to take Ciel away." He blinked once, twice, three times and he let out a bark of laughter. "You have that much faith in me?"

"Shouldn't I?" He stopped laughing, but the smile was on his face remained, "What do you think?" I frowned and pushed him off the building. His hand had caught the ledge and I stared down at him laughing, "I think you should just stop flirting with me. I already merged my soul with you, so you don't have to keep playing." He hoisted himself up easily and caught my lips into a quick passionate kiss. "Who said I was playing?" He pushed me down and started to nuzzle my cheek, his hands holding on to my wrist so I wouldn't push him away. "What a strange lot we are, aren't we Matthew." He whispered into my ear.

"Strange, yet would you have it any other way?" He shook his head and laid down next to me.

"Please just don't play with me, my paper heart will bleed~" He sanged softly and I started to laugh, "Maybe I should stop singing songs outloud."

"You sing beautifully." Sebastian told me as he laid a kiss on my cheek. They burned red and I looked away, "Me? Singing beautifully? I doubt it. Besides, it's just something I do when it becomes too quiet." Sebastian just chuckled softly and he stared up at the moon, the laughter was gone and his eyes seemed to stare off ahead, "You know what I'm going to do to the Young Master, when he finally gets what he wants." My lips pursed and I closed my eyes as I nodded, "I know...but this is what Ciel wants...and I will respect his wishes."

"Do you hate me for it?" He asked, his hand gripped my own, almost like he was afraid I would run away.

"I can't hate you for doing what you must to survive." He turned his head and looked at me, he was wondering if I ment it, and I just gave him a small smile and moved closer to him. "Can I borrow your shoulder for a bit, Sebastian?" I asked him. He nodded and I laid my head on his shoulder, and I placed my arm on his waist, "Let me just lay here for a little bit. Just for a while..." My eyes grew heavy and Sebastian wrapped his arms around me. It was so cold outside, and yet he felt so warm. His heart beat was slow and calming, and soon I was asleep in his arms.

* * *

Ciel tossed and turned, a moan escaped his lips in his sleep. In his dreams he was falling, feathers were floating down after him and he saw Matthew staring at him with cold uncaring eyes as he fell.

_That incident happened during a stormy night that particular midnight, it took away all my dreams and hopes. The me that was face to face with Death saw a black crow fly over my head. That crow held me with its gaze that seems to be filled with a mirage, it looked like Matthew and he refused to even look at me, and he said, 'The dead can never come back to life.'_

_"Nevermore." Sebastian whispered in the darkness, as the image of Matthew was swiped away by a clawed hand._

"...ster."

Ciel opened his eyes and saw two black figures before him. "Young master, master!" Ciel gasped as he reached under his pillow and pointed a gun at Sebastian's head.

I looked at Ciel, and shook my head. I warned Sebastian that Ciel was having a bad dream, and he wouldn't like to be woken up by a demon. "Don't...touch me..." Ciel shivered in fear as his finger layed on the trigger. I never knew what happened in Ciel's past, but as I watched the fear in his eyes, I understood something. He had went through hell and back.

Sebastian stood away from Ciel, and smiled at him as if nothing was wrong. "Today's morning tea is Assam black tea with added milk. It is a milk tea which I prepared." Ciel stared at Sebastian, not out of his nightmare yet it seems. "Milk can help to soothe one's nerves, and calm you down." Ciel froze when Sebastian came near, "Especially after a nightmare." Ciel sighed as he lowered the gun and accepted the tea.

Sebastian spotted a book under the Ciel's covers, and he picked it up. "Hmm it must be because you were reading Edgar Poe's works before Bedtime. Matthew, I believe this is yours." He handed it to me and I raised an eyebrow at Ciel. He could have just asked to borrow it.

"I have the pleasure of doing anything I please." He said to me, as if I was going to take that.

"Really? So do I. It's called my god given rights." I smacked his head and he glared at me. "What's the schedule for today?" He asked Sebastian. Without skipping a beat Sebastian started listing Ciel's schedule. "Today, you will need to assess the files send by the company, you will be having Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth as guest in the afternoon-"

"OH NO!" Ciel shouted, causing me to jump. Sebastian just continued, "And also you master your..." Ciel hopped out of bed, "Hurry up and make preparations! Hurry!" Sebastian and I stared at Ciel in confusion. "There's no need to be so anxious, the Marchioness will only arrive in the afternoon..."

"You fool!" Ciel shouted, "This is Aunt Frances you are talking about!" I cleared my throat, not wanting to disturb Ciel's meltdown, but I had wanted to ask him something.

Finny skipped around the yard, a bag in his hand and he stopped to stare at the roses, "Oh! The roses of the Christmas season have bloomed. Christmas is almost here..." He drooled in the thought of food, "Ah!" His eyes widen and he rushed into the manor.

I grumbled as I flipped the eggs in the pan, I was pissed. I had asked Ciel if I can have my day off early, but he declined, saying that he needed me here, damnit this day sucks. "Everyone! Everyone! We have a problem." Finny shouted as he rushed in.

"What do you want Finnian, it is still early in the morning..." Bard yawned.

"What's wrong?" Maylene asked as she played with a flower I plucked for her.

"Really...has everyone forgotten? Today is a special day!" They stared at the calendar as I bit into my sandwhich walking out of the kitchen, "Special?" I heard them say.

I entered my room and started to get dress, we are having a guest after all. I buttoned up a white dress shirt and placed a black tie on. Then I buckled a black belt around my slacks and slipped my shoes on. I looked very good, but I felt like a businessman turned pirate since the shirt had billowy sleeves (Orlando Bloom eat your heart out hehe.) I grabbed a comb and brushed my hair back, it was growing a little longer almost reaching the nape of my neck, and I knew that I was going to need a haircut soon. The feather tickled my neck as I felt something behind me.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the same spot the feather touched me. "Come, they are earlier then expected." We left my room and Ciel looked at me, I glared at him. Still wishing that he gave me my day off.

We stared at the carriage and I went over to it, opening the door and helping the ladies out.

"It has been a while since we last met, Marchioness Middleford." Ciel started to sweat, he looked nervous. "As always, you have arrived earlier than expected." Sebastian gave them a fake smile, he was looking nervous to! The women, , who looked incredibly strict, spoke up, "Forget the formal greetings. Anyway Earl Phantomhive, with that out-of-bred look, can I presume that you have just awaken?" No he actually always looks like that. Something tells me though I should keep those comments to myself.

"Ahh the Ciel who has just woken up is sooooo cute!" Lizzie glomped Ciel, and I jumped when the women shouted, "Elizabeth!" I rushed over to Sebastian, afraid of the women. "It is not proper for you to engage in such improper actions. Also, you should be greeting him first! Even though this is where I lived in the past, I have emphasized that you must still behave like a refined lady."

Lizzie stared in horror at her mother, "I am so sorry, motther!" Madam Middleford looked at Sebastian and me, and we both straightened up.

Sebastian put his (fake) smile and slightly bowed to her, "It has been quite a while! Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth." The women glared at Sebastian, "Thank you for taking the trouble to travel all the way here..." She was now face to face with Sebastian. "May I ask...if there is something on my face?" I never knew a demon can get so nervous.

"That face of yours! It's still the same as ever... What indecent looks you possess." I snorted and covered my mouth when Sebastian glared at me, "I was born looking this way." Again had to cover my mouth.

"And also!" She suddenly gripped Sebastian's bangs and pulled at them, . "Both the master and his butler are alike! The two of you are obviously men, yet both of you keep your fringes long. Seeing it irks me! Kindly learn from Tanaka!" Said old man just laughed and sipped his tea as they noticed his hair was combed back.

She suddenly stalked towards Ciel and Sebastian, "Aunt...Aunt? Please wait...WAIT A MINUTE! AHHH!" Ciel screamed. Thank god I actually took care to dress up correctly, cause the way she wield that comb...lets just say that She drew blood on Sebastian with out noticing. "I am really sorry that I have to trouble you for this...Aunt Frances." Ciel shook from the shock of his aunt. They foreheads looked rather shiny, Sebastian was smiling nervously, still, at the women.

Ok since I didn't know who the lady was, Sebastian had filled me in. "The sister of the late Earl Phantomhive, Lady Frances is someone who adheres strictly to rules and abstains from temptations and desires; she is highly respected and never had a need to hide her actions. (Though I would love to see the fool who dare correct her.) It is said that she married the Head Knight Marquis Middleford, after defeating him using her superhuman strength in a fencing event held by the Queen. (Love is really blind and comes with asprin it seems.) She still continues with her daily rigorous physical training after marriage, and she is curently a monster lady of the noble class whose drive and beauty are still preserved from her youth. (Though maybe age is to afraid of her kicking its ass.)

"I just came to conduct a surprise spot-check, and you are still lazing around like usual. Also, your butler is **still** as indecent as ever."

Sebastian stared at me, as if asking me if he was indecent. I refused to answer that. "Bear in mind that you are going to be the man whom my daughter is marrying to in the future."

"I am going to retrain you today!" Oh gosh, this isn't going to be a good day at all, thank whoever it is keeping me invisible right now, cause she has seriously not noticed me at all.

"Firstly, I am going to check the inside of your house!"

"In that case, allow me to lead the way." Sebastian said, didn't look like he wanted to. "Hey." Ciel whispered.

"Shh- Please be at ease, I have already ensured that everything is in place yesterday."

I whispered to Sebastian, "Haven't you heard of Murphy's law. Anything that can go wrong will." He gave me a look that said, 'Please, I am the best.' I rolled my eyes and we followed him.

"Firstly, I will lead you to explore the garden, the winter roses bought from Germany are exceptionally beautiful." He opened the door a crack and we saw Finny cutting off the heads of all the roses. He shut the door and turned around, giving them a bullshit smile "I have made a mistake." I gave him an I-told-you-so look, and he just pinched my arm. Ow!

"I actually wanted to let you explore the main hall."

"Why? Since we are already here, we should start exploring from the garden!" Lady Frances said.

"No. Please come to the main hall. This way please." He insisted.

"It is currently the time whereby the roses of the Christmas season as well as those bought recently from Germany bloom at their peak. Please come to the main hall as the view of the flowers will be better, you will be able to see the garden from there. It is our wish to provide you with the best scenery of the bloomming flowers in the day." Try counting how many times he said flowers and blooming. and how you will see the garden, all in that scentence. He is lying like he was almost caught cheating with another women.

"I refurbished the main hall a few days back, I have took the liberty to order a wallpaper with a lovely design from France." He opened the door and we barely saw Maylene falling forward with so many dishes heading straight to the shut the door and turned to face Lady Frances with that same smile. "I have made a mistake. I think we should proceed to the greenhouse to have tea."

"Why? I thought we are here to view the main hall."

"No, we shall have tea first." I smacked my forehead, I told him so.

"The two of you have been stuck in a cramped carriage for such a long time, both of you must be tired. I'm so sorry for not realizing this sooner...I have already set up a resting corner in the greenshouse. Anyways, please proceed there to help yourself to the snacks and enjoy a cup of tea!" I think Lady Frances is on her last nerve, Sebastian better hoped that nothing else goes wrong.

"I have coincidentally purchased some excellent tangerines from Spain and I have been intending to use Ceylon tea grown in Dimbulla to serve you orange-flavoured black tea." There was a loud boom and Sebastian smiled once more at her.

"Have you made a mistake again?" She asked.

He bowed to her and she yelled at him "You are such an indecisive man!" He bowed to her again, and I had to struggle not to laugh, "Madam, You have no idea." She glared at me, but I just gave her a grin as I watched Sebastian struggle, "I'm so sorry, my way of handling matters are just too..." He paused and looked at me, then his eyes widen, and I could have sworn a lightbulb came from his head.

"Oh, I have just remembered that there is a place which I have been intending to let the Marchioness explore." She stared at him in question.

"Even though it might no be really suitable for ladies to explore it...anyway, let us all head to the stables!" He smiled at me and forced me to lead the way.

Sebastian went to Andrew and touched his jaw, "What do you think of this Marchioness? I have specially bought a horse with a blue-black coat as Young master's personal horse. It has always been my wish to show this to the Marchioness."

She stared at it in awe as Andrew whined for me to pet him. I did so and he nuzzled my face.

"Well I must say, you at least did something correct." The Marchioness said as she touched Andrew. I cleared my throat, getting her attention and I said, "Actually, all of this is my doing. Sebastian is useless when it comes to my horses, so I care for them." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he stamped his foot on mine. I'm so going to kill him!

"Ciel. Do you want to go hunting with me right now?" Marchioness asked.

"With aunt?"

"This is a good opportunity for me to observe what sort of man my daughter is going to marry. Or perhaps...hunting is too strenuous for Earl Phantomhive who possess the small skinny build of a girl?" Don't fall for it Ciel.

"Alright!" Damn. "Sebastians go make preparations. Matthew ready the horses." I sighed and nodded.

"Ciel! Let's have a competition."

~ASC~

I was currently behind the others, a freaking basket of food and other stuff Sebastian had, on my back. Sebastian was pulling Andrew forward, leading the way, with both Ciel and Lizzie on top of Andrew. And the Lady Frances was on top of Ellie, the only female horse in the whole stable. I was tired, surprised that I had lasted this long with out sleep. And started grumbling under my breath at Sebastian, I'm blaming everything on him.

We stopped and Ciel called out to Sebastian, "Sebastian!"

"Yes!" He sniffed the air and I smiled, he looks so silly, as he pointed the way, "Young master, this way."

"Does your butler serves as a hunting dog as well?" She taunted.

"You can put it that way, it is somewhat true." Then again, Sebastian is more demon then dog. As if agreeing the feather touched my neck lightly. "In that case, we shall start from the vicinity of this area. The rules are, the area where you are able to shoot is bounded by a perimeter of 25 km, and also, it is forbidden to shoot birds that are situated lower than the height mentioned. Is that alright?"

"It's fine!" They both agreed.

"We shall begin now." He took out his pocket watch, "The time limit is 3 hours."

"I shall see you later Ciel!" She kicked Ellie, poor thing, and disappeared.

Ciel stared at his fiance, "Lizzie, you should get off the horse."

"Eh? But I am seldom able to be with you like this.." There was a bang and Sebastian smiled, "1-0." Ciel stared in shock at this, "The Marchioness certainly live up to her name, she managed to shoot down a bird as soon as the competition started. It seems like she is a bit too tough for somoene like you, Young master." Sebastian, don't tell me your having another of your little 'episodes' where you have to torture Ciel.

Ciel pointed his rifle up and shot at a bird. Lizzie screamed from the sudden bang, and he smiled at Lizzie, "Even though I feel a little bad towards Aunt Frances...I'm not losing at anything that has 'competition' written all over it!" He isn't kidding, he was mad when the Super Mario party game had given him his first competition involving the turtle shell game.

Ciel lowered Lizze down and ordered, "Lizzie, stay here with Sebastian as it is going to be dangerous, understand?"

She stared at Ciel in awe, he rode off into the forest, and she looked towards Sebastian and I, "I'm so relieved. Ciel has finally returned to his normal self. Because Ciel was close to Madam Red, I was worried. I don't want anymore unhappy memories to befall Ciel. That is why I always try to cheer him up using my own methods. They don't normally produce the desired effects though." Yeah, pre-teen boys don't like cute snuggly things Lizzie.

"I was worried. I tend to overdo thing and anger him in the process."

I smiled and spoke without thinking, "I am sure that Ciel has always kept your concerns for him in mind." I covered my mouth, thinking that I was to direct and she just laughed and smiled, "Thank you, you are so kind...uhm.. What is your name?" Right, she doesn't know me, since I'm usually asleep during the day. "Call me Matthew." I bowed to her.

There was several gunshots and Sebastian told us the score. "5-4. The competition seems to be heating up, we should start cheering them on."

As time passed waiting for them, Sebastian made me set up the table as he prepared the food.

They both appeared, and threw their kills to the ground.

"The Marchioness has hunted a total of 15 animals, with 10 pheasants, 2 foxes, and 3 rabbits. Young master has hunted 11 pheasants, 3 foxes and 1 rabbit. Making it a total of 15 animals as well. Let us conclude this with a draw, what do both of you think?"

They glared at each other at the ends of the table.

"I cannot take this lying down! I won't be appeased unless there is a victor." She huffed.

"I agree with you this time, Aunt Frances, even though occasions whereby I agree with you are rare." They glared at each other again, and Sebastian intervened. "In that case, we shall determine the winner through another competition in the afternoon." Oh great...

"Of course!"

"No problem!"

Sebastian grabbed a bottle of wine and was about to pour it into Madam Frances glass when she brought something up, "However, it seems that we have hunted all the prey that are available here. It is best if we change a venue for the afternoon session."

Sebastian sniffed the air, "Hmm... you shouldn't be worried Marchioness, there are still larger prey lurking around." The way Sebastian said that, gave me an ominous feeling.

"Well, since we have already decided on what to do later on, let's start eating!" My eyes widen as a shadow fell over Lizzie, "It smells delicious!" She said, my mouth started gaping like a fish and she looked at me as I pointed behind her. She turned her head and I reached into my pocket for my hunting knife, "Lady Elizabeth!" I shouted. "Ehh?" She said as she looked up and saw the huge black grizzly behind her.

Then in a matter of seconds everyone reacted. "Lizzie!" Ciel dashed forward covering Lizzie with his body and I rushed after, my blade going for the bear's neck, as it's paws came straight at us. There was a loud bang, and everything went quiet, the bear then fell backwards.

"Aunt..." Ciel said in surprised. I sighed in relief and slipped my knife back into my pocket.

"16-15." I'm going to hit Sebastian, I swear.

Madam Frances walked to Ciel and Lady Elizabeth and Ciel smiled at her, "It seems like I have been defeated by you, Aunt Frances."

The Madam smile faltered abit and she huffed at Ciel, "It will take you 10 more years for you to be able to defeat me. However...you are indeed worthy of my praise for the bravery you have shown, at the time when you gave it your all to protect my daughter. You as well young man." I looked around and pointed to myself, she nodded. "I don't know you, and neither does Elizabeth, but you nonetheless rushed over to protect both the Earl and my daughter." I smiled to her and bowed, thanking her for her praise, "A lowly servant like myself should do no less." She smirked at me and Sebastian did as well.

"Also," She bowed to Ciel, startling him that she would do something like this. "I owe you one. You are indeed worthy of being my future son-in-law," Ciel blushed at this.

"Alright since the competition has ended, let's head back home." What a waste, the food smelled great too. We packed up and I was now pulling Andrew forward, while Madam and Sebastian were out in front of us.

"Hey!" She whispered to Sebastian, "Hey, butler!" She held out a silver kitchen knife and I wondered why she had it in her hand. "You left something behind." Sebastian laughed, pretending like he was embarrassed, "Oh my, I wonder what came over me, I actually forgot that I have left a silverware behind..."

"Oh really? You actually forgot that you have left it in the bear's head." I almost tripped over my feet at what I heard. "You were the one who took down that bear am I right? My shot missed, I almost killed that young servant, (What!), I actually panicked when I saw my daughter in danger. I must be getting old..." She stared at him, "However isn't it a butler's job to ensure that his master gets all the glory? Why did you let me win on purpose?"

"Young master is indeed talented when it comes to competing with others. That is why he is extremely confident of his abilities to the extent that he has this viewpoint that 'there is no way I can ever lose.' However in order to work towards one's goal, it is necessary for one to eat the humble pie," Someone shouldn't be talking. "If not, one will eventually trip and fall one day. In addition, Young master's goal is not something that is easily attainable. This is a willful thinking on my part," He looked at her, "I hope that the Marchioness will become a role model for my master."

She then frowned at him, "In other words, I have been used?" I laughed softly at this. "Of course that is not the case...the head of the household that I serve is a 'child' yet at the same time, he is also the 'master.' It is important for Young master now to have an 'adult' by his side, in order to keep him in check."

"Even though your looks are very indecent, what you said was indeed accurate." Sebastian face fell at the 'indecent' part. Hahaha.

"For the sake of your master, you actually made the process of teaching him the proper actions to take during different times part of your job scope."

Sebastian smirked at her, "That is because, I am one hell of a butler. I will do whatever benefits the master most."

She hmph'ed at him "You are a fellow that will never be taken advantage of!" He looked back at me and smiled at me. "I wouldn't say that so easily." He said, I blushed at this, wondering when I had taken advantage of him. Or is he thinking of what will happen in the future? We finally arrived home and Sebastian led us to the dinning room, "Since we have obtained so many wonderful catch from today's hunting session, I shall show all of you what I am capable of doing with all these-" We stopped as we saw everyone in the house.

"Ah!" The trio stared at us, they all looked ragged and smelled like smoke, and Finny shouted "Welcome back!"

"Why does everyone look like this?" Ciel asked in shock.

Finny suddenly took out a...I think cake, and smiled at Ciel, "This was made by all of us!" I felt sick looking at it, but my stomach growled either way in hunger and disgust. Ciel stared at it, like it was an alien that they were giving him.

"We even used roses for decoration!" Finny pointed to a table, that was beyond Sebastian's ability to fix.

"I made a donburi filled with the Young master's favourite food!" 'My god man what happened to your arm!' I thought in my mind. Bard grinned at us, missing some teeth, his arm in a sling, and the other holding onto a crutch.

"The table setting was done by me. I followed Mr. Sebastian's style." I felt like falling to the floor laughing, wow, now I know what they were doing. Ciel and Sebastian stared at them and felt a killing aura behind them.

Oh no!

"Hmmph, they are actually one step quicker than me. I came here specially today just for the sake of saying this." She patted Ciel's head and smiled softly, "Happy 13th birthday, Ciel." She then looked at the trio, "And also everyone, I'll be counting on all of you to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future." They all smiled happily at this and Ciel smiled as well. "Thank you...very much!"

Madam turned and faced Sebastian, "Sebastian, thanks for all the trouble today."

"You're welcome."

"However, there are still somethings which I need to remind you of...the broken tea set, the ridiculousy bare garden, as well as the dinner that was burnt to charcoal...I trust that you will be taking better care of them."

Sebastian chuckled nervously, "You found out?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Let's all party today!" Finny shouted.

"Free wine! Free wine!" I smiled as they started singing happy birthday to Ciel. I took my leave and wandered around the mansion till I found the music room, where Sebastian makes Ciel practice. The piano was there and I sat down and started playing it, "Happy birthday Ciel." I said softly, I knew it was Ciel's birthday, and I had wanted to go to town to get him a gift. But it seems I wasn't so lucky. Oh well. The others took care of it. Maybe next time.

There was a knock and Sebastian came into the room, a chocolate cake with the words Happy Birthday and a hat was on it. "Well my efforts have gone to waste for the young master, but I thought you might enjoy it just the same. Happy birthday Matthew." I stared at him in shock, I've never told anyone my birthday so how did he know?

He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead, "What is it that you want as a gift Matthew?"

I smiled to him and closed the piano, "Nothing. Just lets stay like this for a little bit." He sat closer to me and we stayed side by side as the snow fell to the ground.

In the dining room everyone stared out the window, "Look! It's snowing!" Finny shouted.

* * *

In the center of London a hand reached out and captured one of the falling snowflakes, "It's cold. Agni, what is this?"

An Indian man looked to the teenager that had asked him the question, "It falls during the winters of England. It is something called 'snow', my prince."

The prince looked at the snow and stared at the city, "In England...how pretty. How I wish to bring this back to let mother see." He smiled at the snow and the started walking away. His servant followed after him.

The snow covered their tracks and the stars twinkled in the night.

**TBC**

**Please review.**


	7. A Prince, a Servant, and a Godess, oh my

**Sorry for the late updates everyone. I was taking my finals, I passed them all! I also graduated yesterday, it was cool, but it was hot and the graduation gown was black. Anyways, for being so late, I tried to make this chapter long. So without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

"Whoa~ it's snow!" Finny shouted as he ran around the court yard, his foot prints littering the snowy grounds. "It's too big!" Maylene tried to support the big-headed snowman's head she made. Bard made snowballs and stuff rocks into them "With a stone inside it will become lethal." And what was I doing? Well I was buried under the snow, sleeping. Ciel's and my birthday were two days ago, and I hadn't had a goods day sleep for quite a while. Sebastian shooked my body and I woke up, he sighed at me and gave me a small smile, "Come on." I groaned and followed after him.

~ASC~

Winter in England is a grey season that is enveloped by thick and heavy snow. Even after the series of murders by Jack the Ripper and the King of Hearts, London returned to its peaceful state

...But only for a very brief time...

There were several men hanged upside down, outside an Indian pub. They had been stripped down to their knickers, and were bounded and strunged up like gutted pigs. This was a strange case involving British citizens who had recently returned from India being continuously attacked, stripped of everything and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani coffee house, in Portman Square. Since then, noblemen or soldiers who had returned from India were meeting the same fate from time to time. Those victims all had the same paper stuck to them with a note regarding the higher ups of England.

"Watch this, you wild, pathetic chosen children of sloth and depravity. England is the motherland of the devil. It steals everything and forces its worthless, rotten, and decadent culture on you instead. To all the bitch-dominated idiots of this land, you are the ones that deserve the vengeance of heaven! Now, the day has come." The man holding the paper shook in anger and he crumpled the page. "Damn it! This is the 20th one now." Scotland yard's police commissioner, Lord Randall shouted, "You haven't apprehended the culprit yet Aberline?"

"My apologies!" Scotland yard officer, Fred Aberline, stuttered.

"Feh, and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us also by that little brat." Lord Randall turned his head and froze as he looked at Ciel.

Ciel frowned at the insult, "Sorry to be such a brat."

"Earl Phantomhive!" Lord Randall shouted. Not necessary really. "Hey you! How the hell did you get in here?" Aberline asked. Lord Randall stopped him with his hand and looked at Ciel, "Lord Phantom...why are you here?"

"Heh, isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog." I chuckled at that as I took the clipboard from the officer and handed it to Ciel, all without him knowing that I took it.

"What the!" Aberline shouted, surprised by Ciel's words.

Ciel ignored the officer and looked through the papers, "Hmm is that so...a crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India. I see the victims are not dead."

"Don't just-" Before Lord Randall could finish that scentence Ciel shoved a letter at his face. "If it was just a highwayman I wouldn't get involved. However I won't sit by and watch the Royal family be insulted." He glared at Ciel and Ciel looked once more at the clipboard. "The criminals are described as 'chosen children of sloth and depravity' which is quite accurate." Sebastian handed me the note and I read it as well. "I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts." He said.

Ok Sebastian has been trying to teach me history, here is what I know so far. The British empires dominon of India. At the present time a lot of British settlers were living in Britain's Indian colonies. The 3rd or 4th child from upper class families who can't afford Luxurious lives in England, can live like aristocrats in India. Those who return from India are called Anglo Indian. Those who can't leave the lazy lifestyle due to luxury they found in India are called the Indian Upstarts. Interesting, right?

"They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes. Most of them are upperclass people in this so called Great Britain." Lord Randall complained. This guy has a stick up his ass seriously.

"Upperclass, how worthless," Ciel sticks his tongue out, mimicking the drawing on the paper, "Anyways what is this mark?" He pointed to the tongue drawing, it looked rather strange and almost childish on something that is insulting all of England and the Queen.

Lord Randall suddenly shouts, "He's making a fool of us British and the Queen! What an idiot! Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian!" Aberline tried to calm down Lord Randall, he doubted that it would work though.

"So that's the reason you called me out here? A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in east end. I can see that even city yards don't know waht to do with a dark street like East End. It's hard to identify the route and exact number of smugglers right?" Ciel smirked as he handed the paper to Sebastian. "So I'll make a move in my own way, I want to return to the manor house quickly. Sebastian, Matthew, did you memorize those documents?"

"Yes." Sebastian said.

"Yes." I gave him a small nod and he smiled proudly at the both of us.

"Let's go then, Sebastian, Matthew. Okay." Sebastian handed the papers back to Lord Randal and I followed after Ciel. We went through some twist and turns and we came upon an opening, with stairs going down. "Young master we have arrived." Sebastian said.

"This is the place right?" Ciel said as he looked at the opening.

"Yes." Sebastian said. He walked down the stairs, Ciel following after and I looked around, there was no sign of anything. So were are we? I followed after them and when Sebastian opened a door a strong scent struck our poor noses.

"What an awful smell." Ciel covered his nose and I did the same.

"So you finally found this place, Earl." In the shadows, passed the men who were high on opium, was Lao, surrounded by women in short chinese dresses, "It feels kinda weird for you to see me this way, however, I always knew the day would come." Ciel twitched, annoyance evident on his face, "And what kind of day is this?" He glared at Lao, the women clung to the chinaman's very limps and torso, on girl in particular was sitting on his lap.

"Welcome Earl! Long time no see!" The girl on his lap stared at us, it was kind of unnerving really, "How you been? Ah! Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats~"

"I don't really care about such things." He said with annoyance. "I have something to ask you."

"Ah! The Earl had to come all the way to Anagura to ask me about 'that' incident, am I right?" A woman came up to us and asked if we wanted to smoke, Sebastian denied, but I was suddenly pulled away and a pipe was stucked into my mouth. I coughed as the smoke entered my lungs and I looked towards the two, but they were stuck in converstation with Lao.

Ciel looked at Lao and he said, "The news has spread to you already? You sure are fast. I have been investigating 'that' insident.. If it's about orientals, the fastest way to find anything out is to ask you who has a strong influence around here. The president of the Brisith Branch of the Chinese Trading company, Kunlun...no. Shanghai mafia Qingbang executive, Lao."

He touched the girl's chin and said, "Meh I don't like it when you address me that way. It's too formal. Right Ran Mao?" The woman didn't say anything as she continued to stare ahead with blank eyes.

A small chuckle escape my lips as the women next to me kept offering me the pipe, "I'll leave East End in your care." Ciel said to Lao, as he glared at me, and I just puffed out a circle towards him. I giggled as I did some more and Sebastian shook his head at me, though he looked rather funny right now. "The numbers of people who move in and out of this street are in your control right?" Ciel asked, ignoring me completely now. "Of course, I have done as you asked. It's the bribe that allows me to do business in the underworld of this country." He placed down the pipe, and Ciel looked at him.

"So." Ciel said, waiting for his answer.

"Well firstly, I also want to ask you one thing." Lao said. Ciel gaved Lao a puzzling look.

"What exactly is 'that' incident?" I started to laugh even harder, Lao is an idiot after all, and Sebastian took the pipe away from me and pulled me back to the group. "You..." Ciel growled in annoyance.

"Typical of a yes-man." Sebastian smirked.

After explaining, and Sebastian somehow detoxing me, Lao finally understood. "I see...so you want to arrest _that _mischievous kid. Since there are no casualties it must be because he targeted upperclass citizens or soldiers. Setting an example for the common people? It must be tiring for you Earl." Lao mocked him.

"Nonsense." Ciel huffed.

I yawned and stretched, and I asked, "Nevertheless, we have walked for a long time now so where is this stronghold of Indian people?"

"Eh?" Lao said. "Ah sorry I got lost in the conversation so it seems that we are lost now!"

Ciel glared at Lao, "Why you." I rolled my eyes and stopped. Something small floated around a corner, something human like, with wings. I ranned after it, accidently ignoring Sebastian's calls, and I realized the small thing had to be another kind of demon, especially considering that the tingling sensation seemed to increase as I got closer.

I dodged random people on the streets as I followed, what I assume was a sprite of some kind. Finally the thing was corner, it was a dead end and the little thing stared at me. Now that I see it, it had four arms, was topless for some reason, had light brown skin, a crescent moon on her forehead, and was wearing a pure white skirt up to her ankles with a gold sash tied around her waist. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I came near it, it looked around, as if looking for a way out and I jumped it.

The thing was in my left hand and it was somehow able to lift me as it tried to fly away from my grip. It slammed my body against the walls and I bit my free hand and made a seal. It was a rectangle with a circle inside. When it was complete it flashed red and a box appeared with a circlet that tied up the fairy, and contained her in the box. She struggled to get out of the box and I smirked as I lick my fingers of the blood. "Now then, I wonder what symbol I should make for you." I looked closely at her and she shouted something in a diffrent language.

"I don't understand." I said. She pounded on the walls and her body changed, it was all black and she had heads on a necklace around her neck. "Woah! Wait calm down, obviously there something wrong with you." She stopped hitting the box and stared at me. "So you do understand. That's good. Look, I'm a summoner, this book here," I took it out and showed it to her, "it has others like you. They are ok, before you start, and they live in there own world where they belong, I only call them out for when I need them." She stared at me, returning to her, what I assume is, orginal form. She seemed to ponder this and snapped her fingers, she pointed to me and then to her and she did a circle, which I figure it was a summoning symbol. "So would you like to work together?" She stopped there and stared at me, she thought for a few seconds and nodded. I smiled and released her.

She came close to me, then hit me on my head. "Ow!" I clutched it and she glared at me, "Ok I deserve that. So what is your name?"

"Parvati." She said.

"Par-vati," She nodded and I smiled, "Ok so then lets make a contract." I held out the book and flipped to an empty page, I squeezed my fingers til blood came out and I looked at her, "I need a symbol." She grabbed my finger and started making the symbol that looked like a 3 with a backwards little a attached to it, and a single curved line on top of the 'a', with a small dot on it's curve, I didn't knew what it meant but I accepted the seal. She placed a hand on the book and I placed my own and a red flash appeared. The words suddenly came to the book and I read them. "Parvati, Hindu goddess of courage and power...wait A GODDESS!" I screamed, she nodded at me.

"Oh my god-goddess, WHATEVER! What are you doing here! In the middle of London!" She shrugged, unsure herself it seems. I sighed and realized something important. "Crap I left them alone!" I shoved the book into my pocket and Parvati sat herself on my shoulder. "Aren't you going back in your dimmesion?" I asked. She shook her head and patted my shoulder to go.

"Alright then, I'm a little late so I'll call up Tigre for a ride, Alppice is mad at me right now." I drew the symbol for Tigre, it was an eye with a long curved ling going off at the corner of the eye, and a very large tiger came out and looked at me. "I need a ride please." It huffed at me and I jumped on its back. It growled and jumped up onto the roof of the buildings.

I looked around for, and I saw Lao on one of the roofs, and pointed Tigre to his direction.

Now then, riding a tiger is not an easy thing to do, especially since this is London, and there's no way you'll see a tiger on the roof, so we had to be as quick as possible to get to the otherside. He hopped off of one building and climbed another, and finally Tigre stopped, and I looked down the roof to see Sebastian and Ciel surrounded by Indian men, one of them seemed to be able to strike Sebastian, able to keep up with him. "Where did you get a tiger?" Lao asked.

"Uh." I looked down at Parvati and wondered why he hasn't asked about the little goddess. "No time for questions, I'll go stop this fight, since your pretty much useless." I whispered into Tigre's ear for him to go down and he huffed at me again, not liking to work.

Tigre suddenly roared, shocking everyone and they looked up, their faces soon turned into panic as they stared at me. Tigre hopped down the building and I was between a man with a headwrap, and Sebastian. "Why are you attacking my friends!" I demanded, Tigre growled at the man and they stared at me in shock.

One of them, dressed with fancy looking robes and jewels spoked up, "They attacked my own kind first."

"Liar!" The young man jumped when I screamed at him. Sebastian and Ciel wouldn't do that unless they had a reason,...well, maybe Sebastian would, but still. I felt someone coming at me and Tigre turned around knocking one of the men with a knife to the ground. Tigre roared at the man, pretty much scaring the crap out of the man as his large paws pinned the man on the ground.. "Sit!" I shouted. The men looked at Tigre who hadn't moved an inch, and I glared at them, "I meant you lots." Tigre roared and they immediately went to the ground.

"See they are trying to kill us!" The man under Tigre shouted.

"They would never do that!" I shouted at him.

"Matthew is right, they had attacked us first." Ciel said as he stared at me, wondering why the hell I was on a tiger. The fancy Indian boy looked at the group of men, "You lot! Did you really attack this kid for no reason?"

"Eh? A reason..." One of them said.

"That's not right! Picking fights without reason is childish. Agni!" The man with the silver hair stood at attention, "Our brothers are the wrong ones here. We shall help this kid now!" We stared at him in confusion and suddenly his servant kicked the crap out of all of them, and left them in a pile. "It is done Lord Soma." I could have sworn I saw one of the men's soul leave his body. Sliding off Tigre's back, I rubbed the bored Tiger's ear and I looked back at the two Indian men, the one Lord Soma picked up Ciel's hat and came forward. "So you guys...I hope you're not hurt or anything?" I looked to Sebastian and he shooked his head, "Er...no."

"Also kid, this kind of area isn't the place for a kid to wander about." He shoved Ciel's hat onto his head, and stared down at him. "So anywho, I'm in the middle of a search so need to split. See ya." He suddenly walked off, but stopped to stare at me. He bowed to me and so did his servant Agni. Strange really.

The two idiots, I mean Sebastian and Ciel, stared at them, they were confused as hell it seems. "Yaa, those two are amazing." We looked up at Lao and Ciel, ticked off, asked Lao "And what exactly have you been doing?"

"Meh. Just waiting for the right chance to jump in." Sure buddy. Parvati tugged on my collar and pointed to the two men who seem to be lost as they continued to walk around.

"By the way...who exactly are those two?" Lao jumped off the building, landing perfectly fine, "They are definitely not people who live in the East End. Also, they wear pretty dresses. Their English accent is pretty too." Parvati tugged harder on my collar to the point that she was dragging me towards them. I grabbed her and shoved her in my pocket. Bad idea, she bit my thigh. Owww.

Sebastian stared at me, giving me a look of confusion and I mouthed to him, I'll-tell-you-later. "Oh well...it looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the city yard." As in 'our' it means 'Me.' Tigre growled in annoyance and Sebastian stared longingly at him. I cleared my throat and he looked away, as if he did no wrong. I knew what he wanted to do, and no way in hell am I allowing him to be near Tigre, who will probably eat him.

~ASC~

We arrived back to the mansion and Ciel gave a tired sigh, "How tiresome. The criminals maybe among them. Let's wait to hear from Commissioner Randall." The man wasn't all to happy when we came to him. Ciel stopped around, still pissed, "Feh! Fancy calling me out to London because of this boring case!" Sebastian came to me and dusted some of the snow off my shoulder, he was slightly upset that I didn't wear a coat back there, but Tigre's fur was warm, until I started to feel faint, since summonings require blood to retain their form.

"Haha well you can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen. This is part of being a pitiful watchdog isn't it Earl." Lao mocked.

The trio stuck their head around the corner and smiled happily at us. "Young master!" Maylene shouted. "Welcome back!" Finny smiled. I waved to them and yawned as I walked past Sebastian, I was gonna go to my room to sleep for an hour before my shift really started, and I stopped as a cold gust of wind blew in, didn't we shut the door?

"Well now. You must be tired due to the cold. I will serve you tea immediately." Sebastian said.

Ciel sighed, "Fair enough then."

"Instead of English tea let's have chai, that would better." A voice said.

"Fair enough then...err what the!" Ciel turned around and saw the two men, Soma and Agni in the mansion.

"Wha? Wha? Why the blazes are you here!" Ciel shouted.

"Huh? But we met just earlier today?" I leaned on the wall, feeling dizzy and disoriented, as I tried to catch my breath and stared at the commotion in front of me, the two gave a quick bow to me and went to Ciel and Sebastian. "They just met..." The trio said, Tanaka even gave a questioning look at them. "Besides I saved you," Soma said. Technically I intervened. "In India it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying for that, 'entertain the guests even if you must sell your treasures." I shooked my head, bad idea to do since it made it worse, and I walked over to Sebastian.

"Oi where is the bed?" Soma ordered.

"Why are you looking for a bed?" Lao asked.

"A bed sounds nice right about now." I accidently said.

"Priiiince! Priiince! I found it!" Agni shouted from atop the stairs. Parvati came out of my pocket and stared at him, tugging me to go to him. I have no idea why, but I just pushed her back into my pocket. She was the reason why I'm feeling more dizzy then I should, she can't seem to go back into her dimmension.

"Oi!" Ciel shouted, to get their attention.

"Meh, however narrow it is, I've decided to stay here." Soma went up the stairs, completely ignoring Ciel.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you guys?" Ciel shouted, running after him. Sebastian grabbed me and forced me to follow as well. We really need to work on communication, or at least a time-table for my working hours.

"I didn't really consider staying at an inn. Is it common in England for people to kick benefactors out into the cold?" It is if we don't know them. God I need to sleep, I looked down at the small goddess and I whispered, "Parvati I order you to go back into your own dimmension."...nothing happened and she peeked at me from my pocket. I started to wobble, it went unnotice, it was ok though, last thing I need is to make this situtation worse.

"Apart from that, just who...well who the hell are you anyway?" Ciel demanded.

"Me?" Soma looked at us, lying down on the bed, "I'm a prince." Oh...great, something tells me that we will be having trouble.

"A prince?" Sebastian asked.

"This person is the 26th child to the king of princely state of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal." Agni introduced, a large proud smile on his face, actually I think it might be permanent, I'm not sure. "I'm gonna stay for a while ok, Midget." Ciel's nerve was just struck, he never did like being called short.

"Then as a symbol of our new friendship, this Agni will serve you chai! On a cold day chai tea with Ginger can't be beat!" Agni said as he passed us and left. Oh no, Sebastian hates it when anyone uses the kitchen, unless it was the servants kitchen, then no one cared...no wait he still does. "Er wait. Serving tea is kind of my thing." He chased after him and I shook my head at him.

Finny appeared out of nowhere and stared in awe at the Prince, "Ama~zing! Are you really a Prince?" When there is one, the other two are there as well. Maylene peeked over the door, and stared at him with big eyes...well you can see her eyes if you looked pass the glasses. "A Prince?" She asked.

"Hmm, this is like, my first time seeing a real prince." Bard said. In a normal world we would probably never have seen a prince, but then again this is a strange world.

"I shall allow you to come close to me." He said, a air of superiority seemed to surround him. They all went closer to him and started asking him questions, "So what kind of place is Bengal?"

"It's a holy country that received the blessing of Kali, the goddess and the Ganges river."

"So your a prince from a holy country?"

"Is it on India's west side?"

Lao started laughing, "Yah it seems like there's gonna be some lively times ahead eh Earl?" Lao laughed at the situation and I stumbled out of the room, I seriously need some sleep.

"Get out!" Ciel's shouts were heard down the hall and I chuckled. I came near the stairs and felt faint, Parvati came out and told me to go down the stairs, wanting to see Agni, I bet. Not even on the first step and I suddenly started to fall forward, Parvati started to shout at me as she tried to pull on my sleeve trying to stop me from falling, "Matthew!" I heard Sebastian shout. The world seemed to go black and once more, I was out like a light.

* * *

"Ciel...sir? It is time to wake up." Ciel rubbed his eyes, wondering why Sebastian sounded diffrent. He opened them, only to see Agni's smiling face, "Good morning!" Ciel screamed, waking the entire mansion.

"Namaste Ciel sir." Agni gave him a small bow as he continued to smile.

"Wh..." Ciel stuttred as he covered his right eye.

"Breakfast has already been prepared."

Sebastian opend the door to Ciel's room, "Excuse me. Young mas-" He stopped midscentence as he stared at Agni picking a struggling Ciel up. "The food will get cold if you don't hurry!" Angi said. Wait a sec! What the hell is this!" Ciel shouted as he continued to squirm in Agni's hands.

Lao peeked inside and smiled, "Oyah? It's been lively here since early this morning."

"Sebaaaaaaaaaastian!" The trio shouted as they ran to the demon.

"Can the three of you remember that we are in front of guests. What's wrong? Did you...again?"

All together they shouted, "It's weird! The food! The yard! The clothes!" Sebastian ignored Ciel who was still struggling from Agni's hold.

"Weird...?" Sebastian repeated.

* * *

I woke up, the sun shining down at my face, Midnight meowed at me in concern and I lightly patted her on the head. Parvati hovered in front of me and looked at me with concern as well. "Hey." I said, she gave a small bow to me and I struggled to my feet, I felt weak, my joints hurted, and my head was swimming. I looked out the window and stared in shock at the garden that had been modified to resemble elephants, with the hedges neatly clipped as well. Then there was clean sheets, sparkly white, as it fluttered in the cold winter wind.

I trudged to my closet and took out a white buttoned-up long sleeve and slipped it on. Parvati covered her eyes as I removed my pants, almost fainting when I bended down, and replaced them with some brown ones.

"I'll have to go shoeless, my head hurts to much from bending down. The longer you stay out, the more blood I lose Parvati." I tried to make her leave again, but nothing happened. "Something is wrong then. I don't know what since I can't understand you. But it seems you know Agni, I'll see if he can help." She nodded and pushed me onto the bed, "Parvati?" I asked. She grabbed one of my shoes and helped me slipped them on, "Thanks, you didn't have to though." She just smiled to me and said something in her language.

The bed creaked as I stood up and I went and opened the window to my room, and Midnight leapt out. I left my room and held onto the walls as I walked down the hallway. I smelled food, it was strange, but Parvati seemed to like the smell and she forced me to go faster. I stumbled through the doors and everyone turned to stare at me. Sebastian gave me a worried look and I just shook my head, telling him not to worry.

"How long do you two intend to stay in my house?" Ciel asked.

Soma stuffed a large...it looks like an empanada, gosh do I miss those from Sandra's strange hispanic food. "We'll leave once our work is done." Soma answered him as he continued to chow down.

"And that is?" Ciel said. I walked closer to the table and Ciel signaled for me to sit and eat, how nice of him. Sebastian helped me to my seat and Agni rushed over placing a plate of food in front of me.

"Aren't you two looking for someone?" Lao said.

"So what if they are and why do you need to stay here also?" Ciel glared at Lao, but the chinaman just smirked at him. "Oh yea. We're looking for a lady." Soma took out a paper with a drawing of a women, now it might be the loss of blood, but the drawing was crappy looking. "This lady." They stared at the picture, unable to speak. "Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace. I drew that." I see, well that made sense. I bit into the food and blinked, it was slightly spicy, yet it had a wonderful aroma to it, even Parvati started taking some pieces for herself it seems.

"I drew it so good, that once you see her in person you'll recognize her for sure! Isn't she a beauty." What was it called again? _Delusions of Grandeur _I think. I might be wrong but this guy thinks to highly of himself.

Ciel turned to looked at Sebastian and asked, "Sebastian can you find her with this?"

Your asking for a miracle Ciel.

"Even for me, that's...I'll try my best then." Sebastian gave him a weak smile, yeah it seems he couldn't do it that easily. Lao took the drawing and gave a fake smile as well, "Meh, I have never seen such a beautiful lady..."

Soma burped, and he says, "Of course! She is the most beautiful lady in my palace!" He thanked for the meal and Ciel turned back to him. "...So why is this woman in England?" They suddenly were on their knees bowing at a statue that looked similar to something I've seen before, I took out my book and went to Parvati's page and saw a list of names that she goes by. "Listen!" Ciel shouted, "What the hell is this all of a sudden? Where did they get that statue from!" They crowded around them and Parvati crossed her four arms across her chest, seriously she needs to wear a shirt, and she smiled at the two.

"It seems they are praying, but that's such an awful, surreal figure of god." Lao said. In fact the statue was of a women, sticking her tongue out, with multiple arms, a necklace with heads on, and she was stepping on a man.

"A figure of god?" Sebastian stared at me...well actually at Parvati and he looked back at the statue, "It's just a statue of a woman who holds men's heads, wears men's heads as a necklace, and happily dances on a man's stomach. That's how I see it..."

Agni turned to look at us and opened his mouth to explain, but I beated him to it, "It's a statue of Kali." Parvati nodded. "The goddes from the Hindu religion, she has several names, one I know is Parvati." Agni and Parvati smiled at me.

"So it's a god from India?" Ciel said.

"Our Kali goddess is the wife of our god Shiva and is also the goddess of power." I looked down at Parvati and she smiled at me, agreeing with Agni. Then there was a history lesson, and I pretty much fell asleep in my food. (Completely by accident, so I can't be blame, after all there's hardly any blood in me!) Parvati started slapping me awake and open my eyes up to see Ciel being manhandled by the prince.

"Lets go out midget! You'll be my guide!" Ciel wiggled around trying to escape his grasp.

"Why me!" He shouted. "Besides I'm not midget, my name is Ciel-"

"Then Ciel I order you to lead the way." He dragged Ciel and Sebastian stopped them and said, "I'm deeply sorry but, it has already been scheduled for the Young master to study and work today." Ciel was let down and he follwed Sebastian, the prince pouting behind him, "As you can see, I'm very busy. If you want to look for that person. Then do it yourself."

Sebastian came to me and cleaned my face off the food that stuck there, "Come, you will be needed." I groaned, and Parvati started complaining wanting to drag me back to the prince and his servant. But Sebastian's word is law.

Sometimes...

Sebastian, dressed up in 'tutor' mode, and he cleared his throat, "Now. During your stay in London instead of governess Adams and the others, Matthew and I will serve as your tutors." Luckly Sebastian didn't dress me up, but he brought up the piano and I have to be ready to follow his orders.

"Firstly let's practice the second suite of the partita solo for violin."

Ciel looked at the notes in confusion, I don't blame him, its pretty hard for a kid. "Chaconne of Bach...this piece of music is extremely high level. How can I play-!" Sebastian used the bow in his hand to lift Ciel's chin up to face him. "Because it's hard if you can do this you will gain confidence. That is my method as a tutor." He smiled at Ciel, "Do you have any problems with my education policy?" Ciel stayed silent and I cleared my throat, catching both of their attentions.

"Sebastian, the way my old tutor did it was by first showing it to me, then teaching me to follow along. Would you like to try that instead Ciel?"

Not missing a beat he replied, "Yes!"

Sebastian's eye twitched, obviously not pleased that I had butted in. Ciel came over with me and I took a deep breath as I set my fingers over the keys, "Chaconne in D minor." I said as I focued and started playing by memory.

Sebastian stared at me the whole time as my fingers danced on the piano, he smiled at me, I blushed and continued to focus on the music at hand. After a while, my hands stopped moving, I didn't finish the song, because I can't remember it that well. I looked back at Ciel and he just stared at me, obviously he wasn't a seer and a doer.

"Ready?" Sebastian smirked as Ciel gulped and went back to his spot. "Then, prepare the bow." Ciel started and it was slightly askew, but he was doing well for his first try. I stood up and stood beside Ciel, "The important thing for D minor is to express the tune with serverity and piety." Ciel slightly nodded to me as he continued to play.

"That's it. You're doing very well." Sebastian said.

There was a strange twanging noise suddenly accompaning Ciel's violin. "Express the tune with intense emotions." The noise grew louder and Ciel's eyebrows furrowed, trying to concentrate. "At the appropriate times, use the sound to represent anger...that's it..." Sebastian finally turned around to look at Prince Soma who was playing a sitar and Agni was playing...some kind of drums, and Lao playing a strange instrument as well.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm? I just think it would be good to spend time with Ciel for today. I am also talented when it comes to musical instruments." Soma declared. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he threw out the two guest, "Get out!" He ordered.

At 11 it was Ciel's art time.

"Next it's time for art study." Sebastian adjusted the bowl of fruit and he looked towards Ciel. "Look for balance and bring out the depth." The fruit looked soo good right now. I want to eat it, it sucks when your blood is depleting every second because of someone. Parvati kicked my shoulder and she stared at Ciel who was concentrating.

"What? Drawing a bowl is boring isn't it!" We jumped and looked at Prince Soma, aren't they suppose to be looking for someone? "Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman right? So, woman!" He pointed to Maylene and shouted, "Undress!" Maylene blushed and backed away, Lao behind her wanting to 'help.' "I...I will only undress in front of the man I love."

"Nonsense, I am the prince now Woman I said to undress!" I grabbed Maylene and moved her behind me, "That is enough, I don't know how you do it in India, but no means no." Sebastian smirked at me and went behind the prince and his servant. "Excuse me." They turned around and Sebastian grabbed them, "Get out!" He shouted as he threw them out again.

Later on today...

"The samples of the limited christmas goods for our Yorkshire factory have arrived. Sebastian handed me one of the stuff bunnies and I squeezed it, it was soft and fluffy, "It feels good now that they remade it." Ciel smirked at this, seeing as I was the one that suggested the plushiness be increased, and he allowed me to keep it.

Ciel grabbed one of the cracker toys and pulled it, making a nice pop with little streamers and stars coming out, "It seems new products like the Christmas cracker are having favorable sales at the Herriot department store. Though since our kid customers are the majority, we need to keep producing new toys." Hmm...I wonder if I should lend a hand with this, seeing as how I can give him some more ideas.

"That's it. I have thought of a new business plan for you! Look at this!" Soma, coming out of nowhere again, and he showed a drawing of an elephant. "A doll in the image of the Indian god Ganesh! But get this somehow..." Pausing for dramatic effect, "The nose MOVES!" Agni switched the paper drawing with one of an elephant pointing its nose up.

This time it was Ciel who kicked them out. I picked up the papers and looked at it, "You know in my time, toys that move are really popular. He isn't wrong, though an elephant might be confusing to some people. Maybe more common animals first like a dog, or a cat, whose tail or paws move." Ciel looked at me and thought about it, "Maybe." He said.

I yawned and Sebastian handed me a cup of tea, "We need to talk after I finish ok." I nodded and drank the warm liquid.

At 2, it was Ciel's fencing.

"Hmph...what time will you finish?" Soma asked, he was bored and was lying down on some pillows, "And just what the hell are you doing?" Ciel finally snapped and shouted with all his might, "AAAARRGGGGHHHH! SHUT UP! I can't concentrate!" Sebastian sweat dropped, annoyed as well at the prince.

"Eh, no need to get mad." Soma said. Ciel huffed and snatched Sebastian's foil from him, "Ok, I get it...if you want my attention that much, then be my opponent." He tossed it at Soma who caught it, and he swung it around, not use to the weapon. "I have only studied martial arts like Kalaripayattu and Silambam though... Meh have it your way." He suddenly smiled and looked at Ciel, "So...if I beat you...you will play with me?"

"Only if you win." Ciel pointed his foil at Soma, "If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way."

Sebastian smirked and he stood inbetween them, "Five bouts in three minutes. The one with the highest score wins." They nodded in understanding, "So...let's start!" Soma dashed forward, and Parvati started tugging me in the direction of Agni. "Ok I get it." I whispered and Agni looked proudly at his master, who was actually doing a bad job.

"Agni." He looked down at me and smiled, "Yes Sir Matthew."

"Matthew please. Uh I would like to ask you something strange. Its about your religion, well more specificly Parva-"

"Prince!" Agni suddenly ran forward and stood inbetween Ciel's fencing sword, and Soma. "This is dangerous!" Agni struck Ciel's arm and it fell limply at his side. My mouth fell open in shock, and I rushed forward to Ciel, checking to see if his arm was ok.

Sebastian's eyes were wide, he had just allowed Ciel to be attacked and he didn't do anything to stop it. Agni seemed to snapped out of his trance and he started apologizing, "Ci-ciel sir! My deepest apologies!" He looked behind him and Soma was gone, but he had the fencing sword in his hand. "My body moved on its own when I thought the prince was going to lose!" Sebastian came over and checked Ciel's arm, it was hurting him and it didn't seem like the effect was going away any time soon.

"Ahahaha Agni! You have protected a master like me really well. I praise you!" Soma patted the distraught Agni on the back and proclaimed to Ciel, "Agni is my butler. he's all mine! In other words, I won!"

"Tha-"

"Now you shall play with me!"

"Oya oya." Lao said as he balanced the weapon on the palm of his hand. "Here you should take reprisal for your master." He tossed the sword and Sebastian caught it. "What are you going to do? Ciel's butler?" Soma smirked as he rested his hand on his own servant. Ciel stared at Sebastian and so did I, "Indeed...it's because you were being mean to a novice who didn't know the rules." Sebastian said.

Ciel glared at him, "Wha-"

"However..." Sebastian stood up and swung the sword, "When the master is injured like this, as a butler of the Phantomhive family, I can't ignore it. Moreover we are behind the planned schedule by ten minutes" I slapped my own forehead, giving myself a headache and Ciel glared full force at Sebastian, "That's your real motive isn't it?"

"Intresting...this is good. I shall allow this duel!" Agni got into a stance, "Agni. In the name of Kali the goddess you can't lose!" Soma ordered.

"Sebastian. This is an order! Silence that brat!" Ciel said.

"Jo ajha. (As you command.)" Agni said, his eyes turned cold as if he was not himself.

Sebastian smirked, "Yes my lord.

I helped Ciel up and I went to the middle of them both. "Ready!" I raised my hand up and looked at them both, "Now then, please kindly go easy on me!" Sebastian taunted.

"Begin!"

"Here I go!" Agni rushed over and both swords met each other. Sebastian dodged and he thrusted forward at Agni. The indian butler ducked and aimed at Sebastian's face. Sebastian tilted backwards a mere inches away from the attack and he aimed for the center of Agni's forehead. Agni slashed at him, but Sebatian dodged.

They rushed forward and when they realized that they were running into each other's weapon they looked up, barely dodging the other's attack. They faced forward once more and in a final thrust they struck the tips of the swords together. Together with their stregnth the swords bended, making an M, and they snapped in half.

Sebastian caught the broken half and let out a breath, "Oh my, the sword's broken." Everyone was in shock, including myself. "This means that it'll be impossible to compete anymore, so this match ends as a draw?" I nodded to them both, agreeing with this. Soma laughed as he walked over, "Ciel's butler is also pretty strong. Agni is the strongest fighter in my city! This is the first time somebody drawed with him!" Ciel looked at Agni, studying him closely.

"I'm impressed Ciel's butler, seeing that you are so skilled, we shall stop for today!" Sebastian bowed to him and thanked him for the compliment. Agni came over as well and thanked him, "Mr. Sebastian thank you for exchanging blows with me."

Sebastian smirked, "I feel the same way. Mr. Agni is a faster learner. I can't say that the results will be the same if you are not a novice."

"No, that's not the case!" Agni shook his head, looking a little embarassed to being complimented.

Ciel stared at him till Agni noticed and came over to him, "Earl Ciel, I am sorry for just now. Does it still hurts?"

"No...it doesn't."

Agni sighed in relief, "That's good!" Ciel continued to stare at Agni who went back to his master and Ciel went towards Sebastian and I. "Sebastian, that guy...what exactly is he? Don't tell me, he is 'that kind' again..."

"No." I said.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel, "He is human."

Ciel sighed in relief, "Oh really..."

Soma jumped onto Ciel's back and shouted, "Hey Ciel! We should compete again too!"

"What?" Ciel was dragged away by Soma and Parvati glared at Sebastian who whispered to me, "That's right...he is just an ordinary human. However. He possesses abilities that we do not have...that's what I presume." I stared at him in question and then started feeling faint again. Sebastian wrapped an arm around my waist and held my left hand so I could support myself. I looked up at him, and he said "Lets go make you something to eat. You must be famished." I gave him a weak smile and he helped me out of the room.

Bard weilded the frying pan and with determination he said, "Alright- I can't lose to that guy from India! I shall display my wonderful skills today-" Sebastian snatched the frying pan from him and he left me on a chair, my back resting against the wall. "There's no need for that! I'll take care of the preparations. Kindly stay by the side and watch."

Bard argued and I sighed as I knew he was about to yell, "Sebastian! Are you listening?"

"_Sigh_, really now- can you please be quiet?" Sebastian said.

Parvati pulled my collar and I opened my eyes, only to see Agni peeking through the door, "Mr. Sebastian, hope you don't mind this interruption. I was just thinking if there is anything that I can help out with..." He walked in, a little shy, but a smile on his face nonetheless.

"Mr. Agni there is really no need for you to..." Agni butted in before Sebastian could finish, "Two pairs of hands are always better than one! Feel free to order me around." The trio stared at him, slightly amazed at this man's willingness to work happily.

"Let him work Sebastian, besides you can always use the help." I said, my eyes drooping slightly. He looked at me to see if I was serious and I just pleaded with him to give the guy a chance. He smiled, unwillingly at Agni and said, "In that case, may I trouble you with the preparation of the berry sauce for tonight's fish dish as well as the cottage pie?" Bard gasped in horror, poor him, but I am slightly afraid he might destroy the food. Again.

Sebastian went to a drawer and took out a stack of papers, "The recipe is placed here. We shall substitute the meat in the cottage pie with chicken." Oh that was nice of Sebastian, he remembered that they can't eat meat, I think, or was it pork?

"Thank you for being so thoughtful." Agni said. Sebastian walked up to Bard and shooed him away, "Bard, you'll just get in the way, kindly stay away."

"Hey! Why are you letting him help out and find me a nuiscance?" He tsked and just threw himself at a crated barrel. Sebastian rolled his eyes and went to me, his hands cupped my face as he stared at it, "You've lost so much, I'm surprised your still... Try to rest a bit, and if you need to eat, don't be afraid to get something." I nodded and he left, he was way behind schedule.

I looked towards Bard and saw he had put himself to sleep. He makes it seem so easy, seriously. Agni did a small noise in the back of his throat and I could have sworn I saw a lightbulb above his head, he must have thought of something and he started calling Bard.

", !" Bard moved a bit in his sleep, and snapped to attention when it probably went to his head. "Chef! Are you referring to me?"

"Of course! . I'm not familiar with English cuisine, do you mind helping me out?" Bard was close to crying at the thought and excitedly he said, "Leave everything to me!"

Agni took out a bowl full of freshly peeled onions and handed them to Bard, "In that case, would you help to chop up the onions?" Bard laughed, his cigeratte almost falling, " It will be easily done!" Chop onions? Of course, that is why Bard would easily be able to do it. "I am Mister Chef after all!" He started cutting furiously and Agni pulled his sleeve up, getting ready to continue his work.

"What a delicious smell." Finny came into the room, mouth watering and he asked, "What's for dinner today?"

"Lad! You came at the right time! Are you willing to help out with making dinner?" Agni asked as he held a large pot with boiled potatoes.

"Eh me?" The excited Finny asked. He suddenly stop and backed away, "Um, but...my strength is too large, so forbids me to touch anything the kitchen."

"It's good that you are very strong! In that case, please use the spoon to smash these potatoes before sieving them." He held up the bowl, trying to entice Finny into the work, "This is a job that is extremely taxing on one's strength. Can I count on you to do it?"

"It requires strength? Since that's that case I might be able to do it! I wanna do it! Please allow me to do it!" I gave a weak chuckle at the silly Finny, he reminds me of a small child, eager to being able to help. "Thanks for the trouble!" Agni said as Finny waved the spoon around, "Sure thing!" I stood up, almost falling, and I grabbed an orange from one of the barrels of food. I went back to my seat, peeling the flesh off of the fruit, and Maylene came in.

"Ah erm...ah...where is Mr. Sebastian?" She asked Agni.

"Mr. Sebastian is cooking in the inner kitchen."

She suddenly had a light blush on her face, "Then...then I shall help to set the table!" She grabbed a chair and started reaching for the top plates, this is going to end bad.

"Uhh...the big plates and the salad plates," Her chair wobbled back and forth and she screamed as she fell backwards, "Got you!" Agni shouted as he he caught her. I sighed in relief as I bit into the orange slices, "Ms. Maid, I hope you aren't hurt, are you?" Agni asked, his face really close to her's. "Yes...Yes! I am ok." He set her up properly and smiled at her that kind smile he seems to have, "The big plates should be heavy for girls! When taking the plates down from a high place, it'll be best if you take them one by one for your own safety. It won't be nice if you fall and injure yourself."

Maylene blushed once more at Agni, "Ok...sure I understand..."

Somehow he was able to get everyone to work together, with no mess ups! He looked towards me and came over, "Are you ok Mr. Matthew? You grow paler every second." He brought his hands forward to touch my face, and I smacked my head against the wall, trying to avoid being touched. "Ah, I'm ok!" I said quickly, not caring if my head started to hurt. He looked at me in concern and tried to move forward again, that is until Maylene, Finny, and Bard grabbed him by his arms. "Matthew gets scared if people touch him!" Bard whispered. Agni raised an eyebrow to this, remembering how Sebastian and even Ciel was near me, but instead of asking just nodded, "Forgive me Mr. Matthew for invading your personal space."

I shook my head, it seems I can't get over being near people, it makes me wonder if I'll ever be able to be close to others, like I am with Ciel and Sebastian. My heart slowly went back to normal, and my head started to throb, and I tried to apologize to him, "It's not you Agni...It's just the way I am." I stared ahead, and was lost in my thoughts. He wanted to come forward and asked if I was alright, but decided it against it, and went back to work.

Later, Sebastian came in to the kitchen, "Mr. Agni, how are things going? Can you cope?" Sebastian asked, only to stop in shock at the sight of his incompetent workers actually doing a good job. "Yep! There shouldn't be a problem." Agni happily said.

Finny came up to Sebastian and presented a bowl of mashed potatoes, "Ah! ! Look the Potatoes that are going to be in the pie are smashed by me!" Not wanting to be outdone Bard spoked up, "As for me, I was the one who chopped up the onions. I am now preparing the side vegetables!" Maylene blushed and spoked up next, "I have already prepared the cutlery!" They grouped together and laughed like little kids, hoping to be praised.

"Thanks to everybody, we will be having a really delicious meal tonight." I smirked at the expression on Sebastian's face, I whispered silently to Sebastian from my seat, "Maybe you should take some tips Sebastian." He shot a glare at me and looked back at the others.

"?" Agni looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"It's nothing, just that it's amazing how you're actually able to let them be of some help!" He really doesn't trust them, does he. Parvati tugged on my sleeve and I saw a pen and paper in front of me, where did she get it? She took the pen and started scribbling on it, in her language I suppose, and she pointed to Agni, "I'll ask him to read it a little later ok." She nodded and handed me the paper.

Agni laughed and the trio carefully placed the ingredients into the pie, "Everyone are good people who works really hard!"

"Yeah...they are not bad by nature...but..." Agni shook his head, as if Sebastian was just misunderstanding humans, "Everybody is born with different abilities and purposes in life, with our calling and life being guided by god." He gave a silent prayer and Parvati smiled at him, "Us humans just need to abide by God's will naturally and slowly. In order to complete what we have to do." Sebastian slightly frowned at that, I don't blame him, seeing as a demon would never be considered in God's favor, neither a human who would easily abandon human beings for demons. Sebastian looked back at Agni and said , "I don't know how to put it across... you're a really capable person."

Agni raised his hands up as he said, "That's not true!" He suddenly looked away and started to remember something, "Before I met the prince, I was an idiot that can be said to be hopeless. What I owe him can never be repaid in this lifetime. My family were Brahmans and in the caste system, we belonged to the highest possible caste that is said to be able to serve God...However, things are not what they seem and the me who grew up seeing my father swarmed by material goods and desires had totally no faith in God." Sebastian stared at Agni, I suppose it is hard to believe someone like Agni is like this..."I took advantage of my social status and commited sins everyday. I kept hurting people, and going against god. Finally the day when I had to pay for my crimes came...In front of the me who have no lingering affection with this world, the me who had zero faith in god...in front of the me who has already decided to throw away everything I had..." He closed his eyes as if remembering the day vividly in his mind.

_He was staring at the people awaiting his execution. The rope tight around his neck and the people wanting justice to be served. He sighed, giving up on his life and was ready to accept it all, it being his own fault after all._

_"Hey you!" A voice called out to him. He looked to the side, and saw a teen coming towards him, wearing garbs ment for the rich. "I've heard that you are a wild person that is as strong as an untamed beast!" A man tried to stop the teen as he jumped up to the hanging stand._

_"Your highness! What are you doing?" A servant said, trying to stop him._

_"Intresting, you shall become my sparring partner from today onwards!" The prince said._

_"You can't do that your Highness! This person is about to get hanged soon!" His servant called out to him._

_"Ah? Shut up!" He grabbed Agni's hair and slashed it with his sword, "In that case, let us do this! The you that exsisted before today is now dead!" He looked up at Soma, his cut hair in the prince's hand, "You're hereby reborn with a new name and life." Agni stared at the amazing person in front of him._

_"I am the 26th Prince of the country Soma Asman Gadal. I shall be your owner from today onwards!" Tears fell down as he brought his hands together in prayer, he had found his god._

"He allowed me to realize that god does exsist inside of him. That day, I definitely saw a god emitting holy light inside of the Prince's body!" He exaggerated the ending a bit, and I saw the pot overboiling. I pointed to the stove and Sebastian rushed over to the pot, ", the pot is boiling!" Agni apologized and went over to Sebastian, "I served the Prince ever since that day... the Prince is my king and my God! Even if it cost my life, I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new lease on life. I hope to help fufill his wishes in anyway I can!" He smiled, a very pleased smile and Parvati crossed her arms, a smirk on her face, and I knew just then, that Parvati was the one who saved Agni, by bringing Soma to him on that day.

"Eh, but the gods in reality are all useless in a sense." Sebastian muttered darkly and Parvati gaved him a pissed off look.

"Eh? What did you just say?" Agni said, still lost in his thoughts.

"Nope, I didn't say anything!" Sebastian smirked as he glared at Parvati.

They grabbed the food and continued to prepare it. I released a tired yawn and there was a plate of food in front of me, I looked up and Agni smiled at me, "I hope the food is to your liking Matthew." I thanked him and took a bit of the food, Agni is a very talented cook. "Oh Agni, here." I handed him the letter and he looked at it, he froze and he looked back at me, but I wasn't paying attention as I was to busy eating. My shift was coming up, and I could use all the strength I could get.

"So, who is the woman that you are looking for?" Ciel asked, he stared at the food. "She was my servant ever since I was born. You can say that she's like a Nanny. We have been together for as long as I can remember." He started stuffing his food into his mouth and he continued to talk. "My father had no intrest in me. And my mother only strives to attract my father's attention. Paying me no heed. I'm always left on my own in the castle." I stared at Soma, I supposed that explained why he acts like a needy brat, it was because he was lonely.

"But, Meena is always by my side. She's cheerful and pretty, and taught me about alot of things, just like an older sister would. I don't feel lonely as long as Meena was with me. I love Meena, and Meena loves me as well." Soma stopped eating, his hand clenched and he slammed it on the table, "However, that fellow. After the arrival of the English Nobles. They took Meena away with them!" Not bothered by the sudden outburst, Lao asked Soma, "What exactly happened?"

He twirled the fork in his hand, "The ruler of India, Queen Victoria recognizes that Bengal enjoys political autonomy, but in actual fact, more than half of the political matters are managed by political consultants sent by England. In reality, we are just like any British-ruled colony." He stabbed the fork into the fish and continued, "Around 3 months ago, that fellow went to pay a visit to a political consultant! That person showed intrest in my Meena after seeing her in the castle, he took advantage of my absence while I was outside the castle on an observation! And shipped Meena off to England!" I stared at the angry Soma and shook my head, somehow the story sounded strange, but I didn't question it.

"In other words, he brought the woman back to England?" Ciel asked.

"Correct!" Soma huffed and shoved a piece of food into his mouth. "I'm definitely bringing her back to the country with me."

Ciel sighed, "But you are just kicking a big fuss over a female servant."

"This is not just a minor matter!" Soma shouted, "The castle is like an empty box without Meena around!" He ran over to Ciel and grabbed him by his shoulders, "Do you know the despair I felt when I was forced to seperate from Meena! I never felt so-"

"I don't." Ciel said. His eyes harden as he stared at Soma, "Wha-"

"The meager feelings that arises from that degree of matter, I cannont and do not wish to comprehend them!" I looked at him and Ciel said, "There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in. And there are some feelings of despair that you can never ever shake off." Ciel waved his hand as he walked away, "You're probably unable to comprehend that." Ciel was by the door when Soma whimpered, "But, even if that is the case, I still...do not wish...to stay alone in that castle of mine."

I tilted my head to Sebastian, to go check on Ciel and I turned around to face Soma, who was depressed. "As humans, our only fate is to suffer..."I walked towards the door, getting ready to check the grounds, "But..." I paused outside the door and looked over my shoulder to Agni and Soma, "However... you must try to hold on to those who care for you. You never know if you'll lose them." I didn't mean to make them worry, and I wasn't predicting anything, I just wanted Soma to prepare for the worst, because in the end...we're only human.

~ASC~

The snow started to fall once more, the cold wind brushed my frozen cheeks, and Midnight was curled inside my shirt, her claws sometimes scratching my chest as she shivered from the cold. I saw Soma and Agni walking out of the house and I knew, that they were probably going to go look for the woman. I opened the gate and they stepped out, Soma stopped and looked back at me, "I won't give up! I can't give up!" He suddenly shouted at me, and he ran away, Agni turned to look at me for a few seconds, obviously wanting to ask me something, but he ran off.

Parvati kicked me in the head and I just stared at her, "I only ment to say the truth. Is it so wrong to do that?" She glared at me and decided to turn her back to me. Sebastian suddenly appeared by my side, and wrapped his arms around me. "Sebastian, not outhere. "I said, a slight blush rising to my cheeks. "Why not? Your cold right?"

"You know how England looks down on homosexuality, the last thing I want to do is cause trouble for Ciel." Sebastian sighed as he let me go and looked at me, "You've been wasting to much blood. Call the little goddess back, so that way you can recover."

Parvati turned her head away from Sebastian, and sat herself on my shoulder, it seemed that she forgave me enough, "I can't. Something is wrong, and I cannot understand Parvati." Sebastian sighed and touched his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Why would you make a contract with a demon, if you can't understand their language!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to try it for once. When will I ever have like this again?" Sebastian kicked the ground softly and he muttered, "I'm here, aren't I?" My head snapped up and I stared at Sebastian, he looked at me with hopeful eyes and I knew what he ment. "Are you sure? What if you get sent into another dimmension?"

"Demons are sent to the place they belong, I am the type that roams free, even though I have a domain of my own. I will be fine, and I won't waste your blood since I don't need to be called by you." I smiled at him and looked down at the ground, "It's unnecessary Sebastian." I felt a yawn coming up and he smiled at me as he rubbed his cheek against me, "Your to much sometimes." He kissed my lips lightly and took my hand.

"At least accept my mark." He removed his glove, revealing his marking of a star in a circle with incantations inside it. "...Ah, uhm...well where should we put it?" I said. His eyes widen in surprised, he must have been expecting me to deny it, but maybe it was because my brain was lacking blood, or because it was something that he would like very much, but I just gave him a smile and nodded.

"Where would you like it?" He said. I bit my lip as I tried to think and then I suddenly figured out where. I unbuttoned my shirt, forcing Midnight to get out, and pointed two inches above my heart, "It'll be nice, just right here." His smile grew bigger as he brought his hand up to his mouth. He bit into his palm and his nails grew, he then cut his mark onto my chest and pressed his bleeding palm onto it. I gave a small hiss as I felt it burn, but then it stopped and it felt nice, and warmth seemed to spread to my body. Sebastian removed his palm and did something that surprised me next, he pressed his lips to the bloody seal and with his tongue, he licked the blood away. He laid kisses on my neck and his hands went around my waist. My face was red and Parvati was covering her eyes, trying not to see us. "S-sebastian," I said softly, "I know. I won't rush you, I am a very patient demon after all." He kissed my lips and pulled away before I could respond back.

"With my mark now on you, our souls are completely sealed. We are bounded together, and once your body becomes accustomed to its changes, you will be able to hear my own thoughts, feel my precense anywhere, no matter how far away we are." I chuckled softly and said to him, "Wow, demons have such unique ways of keeping tract with their significant other."

He grabbed my chin and made me look up to him, "We are very possessive when it comes to a soul mate. To find one that completes you is very rare for demons, that is why we give you those gifts when bonded." He touched the black feather and he looked at me, his eyes searching, for what though? "This, doesn't make you angry?" He asked me.

"Why would it?" I said, my head tilting to the side in confusion. Was I suppose to be mad at a demon's nature? Maybe it's because I don't know how to go about a relationship, maybe a partner would feel suffocated with something like being bonded for eternity, but...I don't mind it. I see nothing wrong with it, after all, a wolf is protective of its mate, then again to actually compare a dog with Sebastian might make him upset.

Speaking of Sebastian, he flicked my forehead after I got lost in my thoughts. "Sorry, was just thinking of...wolves." He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head, almost making myself dizzy. "Forget it, just take a break, you need it." I shyly kissed him and he blinked in surprise and he smirked, "I'll go rest. But, tomorrow I want you to do the same." I waved him away and he left.

I touched the mark and smiled softly. Something rubbed against my leg and I looked down, "Mreow." Midnight's eyes twinkled at me as she meowed again. I picked her up, and she pawed at my new mark, "Yes, its official now." Parvati scratched behind Midnight's ear and looked at me say something strange, "Are you asking about the mark?" She nodded.

"And don't tell me...your asking if I am sure about this?" She nodded again and I looked up at the sky, the moon was shining down on me, lighting up the snowflakes that now resembled falling stars, "I don't know... but I know I won't be alone now. I know it's strange for a human and a demon to be together." She nodded to that and I continued, "But he's the only one that makes me feel...well safe. I don't have to worry about him doing anything, and I don't have to worry about him dying, and suddenly disappearing forever." Parvati looked at me and started saying something, I wasn't sure what she was saying still, but it felt like she was warning me, and yet I just shook my head.

"I know what I'm dragging myself into. I'm aware that misery and suffering maybe following me where ever I go. Some people are only fated for just that, so I just want a happy moment, even if it may end one day by my death." She sighed and just sat back on my shoulder. I lowered myself to the ground and looked up at the sky. "Even if my time runs up, my breath stills, my heart stops, and my blood turns to ash,even if its just a moment of happiness is all I want, even if it is brief." A snowflake landed on my cheek and I gently brushed it off, it melted in my hand and I found myself smiling as I thought of the past year I've been with all of them.

"Just a moment is all I ever wanted." I held Midnight tightly to my body as the snow continued to fall over us, my train of thoughts were lost, and I was not aware of Sebastian being behind me, a smile on his own face as he walked back to the mansion...

**TBC**

**Please review.**


	8. Us v Curry

**I didn't want to update today, my dog Billy just died, but it makes me happy when people enjoy something of mine. So I hope you like the chapter everyone.**

Chapter 8

~ASC~

Sebastian knocked silently on the door, he had already made Matthew go back to bed, and now he had the morning tea ready for Ciel. "Excuse me...oh. It's rare to see you awake so early." Ciel pouted at Sebastian. Sebastian handed him the morning newspaper and Ciel sighed in annoyance, "I was feeling irritated, so I had trouble sleeping. It seems that those two stayed out all night. What exactly were they doing all night?" Ciel opened the newspaper, and he gasped as he looked at the contents in the newspaper. The headlines read, _Another mysterious attack! A coffeehouse in Piccadilly circus severaly damaged!_

They were immediately in the living room, Lao was looking at the newspaper at Ciel's request. "So...meh, to be honest those two have been ultra suspicious from the get go."

Ciel held a letteropener and glared at the invitation, "That is true though...I just can't see why those two would cause trouble." Remembering from last nights events Ciel shook his head, "A grudge against the colonial rule? It just doesn't seem likely. Even if they do have a problem with the Anglo Indians returning to England, attacking them in such a fasion is just too risky." Ciel placed the invitation down and huffed, "Most of all, if they are the criminals why would they come and stay with me of all people? They are not really all that 'suspicious' at all right? Besides..."

"Well then," Lao said, "It would be pretty neat if it was night time soon, don't ya think?"

~ASC~

Because of Lao, I was woken up, disturbed from my much needed sleep. Currently Sebastian was pumping me full of food, apparently Parvati can take the food I eat, for energy, instead of my blood. Explains why I get so famished.

I pushed the plate of food away, slightly bloated, and Soma and Agni started going near the door, "We're off then! Go get some sleep midget Ciel." That ticked Ciel off, and soon we were following after them. Down the alleys, into bars, but there was nothing suspicious of them. "Eh, it really does seem like they are just looking for that person." Lao said. I yawned and patted Smoke on the head, he's doing a good job at tracking. Ciel shivered and I draped my coat over him, Ciel frowned at this, he was complaining this morning that I was going to freeze to death one of these days. "In this country the best place to look for news of that person would be in a club or a pub." Ha, he rhymed...gosh I'm not right in the head right now. "It really seems like they aren't up to something." Sebastian took out his watch and checked the time, "It is now 1am. I predict they will return home soon."

Sebastian was right, of course.

Agni had tucked Soma into bed and he slightly crepted out of the house, they had asked me before if I saw Agni leave last night, but I said no, he must have went the back way. But since I'm not 'guarding' tonight, he headed to the front gate. "2:45 am. As expected, he is moving." Sebastian closed his watch and slipped it back into his pocket. I hooked my legs onto the railing of the roof and I hunged upside down, "Ciel, he's making a move." I said.

Ciel yawned, almost going to sleep, "Good, so-"

"Wait." Soma entered the room and he walked forward to Ciel. "You...!" Ciel started, but Soma shook his head and told us, "Let me come also. I have been aware for some time that Agni goes out while I'm asleep. I want to know what he is up to." Sebastian stared at Soma, how did he get in so quickly? I yawned and he lowered me down onto the balcony, "Alright lets go, the faster the better." I said. They all nodded and we searched for Agni.

We found him, but he was somewhere were we least expected. We were behind a cemented fence and we looked to the side, seeing Agni enter the room. "So... he went inside this building?" Lao said, stating the obvious oncemore. Parvati tugged on my collar, wanting me to go after Agni, but I made her wait. Last thing we need is our secret exposed.

"This looks like..." Ciel stared at the mansion past the wall, "Maybe finally we can see what is going on." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Who lives here!" I shushed Soma, his shouting was going to bring up alarms, and Lao spoked up, "Settle down Prince. No need ta' panic." There was a strange aura around Lao as he whispered, "If you go in you shall see...the horrible truth...you...and I, eh?" I slapped my forehead and said, "In saying that you mean you have no idea what's going on either?"

"Yup! So who lives here." I was this close to killing Lao!

Ciel huffed and looked up at the house, "This is the home of Harold West Jebb. He is involved in the import of various goods. I've only met him once while off duty... he is rather creepy not to mention his criminal record." I shivered, I remember that guy. He and his grubby hands always trying to get money out of rich people like Ciel.

Lao smirked, "Imported goods eh? Then me and him are in the same business."

"Why would Agni want to visit such a person?" Soma asked.

"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas. He runs a general store named 'Harold Trading,' He also runs 'Harold's Hindustani Coffehouse.' Mina's name appeared on some of Lord West's papers. According to what I read, business mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging incident may have hurt the business however, it seems that such damage was avoided due to Lord West being absent while the incidents took place." Sebastian said. Gosh that is a mouthful, no seriously he must have practiced alot of tongue twisters to be able to speak so well.

"I guess we'd better go in then." Ciel said, looking at the high stone fence. "If it's your wish." Sebastian grabbed mine and Ciel's waist, "Hey you!" Ciel shouted, and Sebastian jumped over the wall, shocking the hell out of Lao and Prince Soma, and he landed perfectly.

"I believe it is much faster this way." Sebastian said, as if it would get him out of trouble. I smacked him, feeling my lunch wanting to come up, it's not good to do something like that with a person who's lost alot of blood and ate a crap load of food.

Soma struggled over the wall and Lao just looked down at us, from atop the cement wall, obviously he could handle this type of thing. There was some growling sounds and we turned around, three vicious looking rottweilers were stalking towards us. One of them charged forward towards Ciel, his mouth ready to snap on to him.

"Ciel!" Soma shouted.

I stood inbetween the dog, and it clamped onto my forearm, I resisted the urge to scream as the dog tried to rip my arm off. There was suddenly a suffocating aura and the dogs backed off, whimpering in fear. I turned my head and saw Sebastian's eyes had shifted, glaring at the dogs.

"Huh? The dogs are backing off?" Lao said.

Sebastian hmped at the dogs that cowared away from him, "Such cowardly dogs Lord West has raised." Sebastian went towards me and touched my arms, I hope that dog's bite won't give me rabies, did they even invent the cure in this time, or world actually sense it's slightly diffrent.

"Yo Earl~" Lao called, "Look over here! Over here!" He said as he spunned a ring of keys around a large needle. There were two men on the grounds, needles sticking from their necks and I gulped. "Aw come on now, I just put them to sleep. It's not like they are dead!" He joked around. Are you sure? Was what I wanted to ask, but I kept my opinion to myself.

"So what. Let's get a move on." Ciel said, as he breathed warm air onto his mittened hands.

We walked into the building and I stared around, "No guards inside?" Parvati pulled on my collar and pointed upstairs.

"I can hear two people. Let's go." Sebastian said.

We tiptoed up and we could hear bits and pieces of someone talking, "You did a good job." The group looked through a crack at the door and I did a small symbol that brought out something similiar to a one-way mirror, except it was just a way for me to see through the walls. "Why give me that expressionless face? Take a cigar and loosen up a bit okay?" A man with blonde hair said.

I frowned as I looked at Agni, he was uncomfortable, rigid, and his hands were lying on his knees, and he was fisting his clothes. He refused to look at the man in the face as Lord West continued to talk, "These are grade A Havana cigars. I got these babies from James Fox, he has a royal warrant." Agni said nothing the man shrugged and he turned around and said to Agni, "Oh well, it's your problem. Everything is going as planned. In one week it will all be decided." He snatched Agni's right hand and said, "Only with this 'Right hand of God' will I realize my dream." Everyone was tensed as they waited to hear more. What did he mean by 'Right hand of God?' "I've been planning this for 3 years. So I'll definitely complete it."

Agni opened his mouth to speak, hesitant as he did so, "And if I help you accomplish this...Meena will..." At that moment, we all moved, to slow, as Soma bursted into the room screaming, "You said Meena!"

Lord West and Agni stared at Soma in surprise.

"You fool!" Ciel shouted, only to have Sebastian covered his mouth and shush him. "He would recognise our faces, let's just wait for now." He whispered.

"Agni! What's going on! You know where Meena is!" Soma gripped Agni's clothes as he shooked the startled Indian butler.

"Ah, so this is your master, Agni?" Lord West said.

Soma turned his glare at him, "You... you are the one who kidnapped Meena! Agni!" Soma shouted as he pointed at Lord West. "Beat this guy!" Lord West stared, boredly, at Soma. Agni clenched his teeth, he looked down once more, unable to do anything it seems.

"Agni! What are you waiting for!" Soma shouted. I shook my head, the poor fool doesn't even realizes what is going on. Lord West just gave a curt laugh, "Agni. Throw out this fussy prince." Lord West ordered. Agni stood up straight, his face looking as if he was bearing the weight of the world while balancing on the the tip of the Eiffiel tower.

"Huh?" Soma, shocked at this, looked at Lord West.

"Can't you hear me?" Lord West mocked, Agni started to shake, obviously troubled right now.

"It seems they are starting to argue." Sebastian stated the obvious. (Seriously what is it with everyone doing so?) Ciel tsked in anger as he heard the arguing growing louder. "Well back to what we were talking about before...it seems Lord West is involved. It also seems that this has something to do with the black market." Lao whispered, "So then, this_ is _in the Earl's jurisdiction."

Ciel sighed, "Indeed. Reporting this to the yard could be problematic, perhaps we should just go home now." Ciel said, he paused then turned back to the scene before him, "That would be nice, but I have another idea. I want to watch West a while longer. This time I will save that foolish Prince." I resisted the urge to slap my forehead, I doubt I'd be able to take anymore abuse to it, and I thought to myself, 'Don't tell me this is what the whole thing has been about.'

"But won't he recognize you?" I said softly to Ciel.

"Yep."

"Leave it to me." Sebastian said, "I have a good idea."

"Agni! What's the meaning of all this!" Soma shouted, "Explain to me at once!" Agni gluped and he looked down, away from his master's eyes, "I...I don't want to say anything. Please leave this place." He said. Soma stared at him in confusion, "Huh? What did you say?"

Lord West smirked and he said, "Good kid." Soma snapped at Lord West words, and he grabbed Lord West by his jacket, "You jerk! What have you done!" Agni grabbed Soma, "Please just stop!" Agni begged.

"Let go of me Agni! Why are you doing what this jerk says!" Soma struggled in Agni's grip and Lord West bared his teeth in anger, "Darn! You put a crease in my new Gieves and Hawks suit!"

"Agni! Let me go!" Soma looked ready to beat the crap out of Lord West.

"Why show your pain to someone who will not understand? Agni!" Agni frozed as Lord West commanded him to do the unthinkable, "Beat the voice out of this Prince!" I froze and looked at Agni, he wouldn't right? Parvati gripped my hair, slightly pulling it, as she stared at Agni.

"Haha what's wrong! I'm not asking you to kill him." Agni's hands started to tremble, "I just want him to shut up that's all. Aren't I such a kind guy?" You need your ass handed to you, that's what you need! "Agni..." Soma said, slightly afraid. Agni shook, as sweat fell down his face, "Agni!" Lord West said. Agni squeezed his eyes shut and he raised his hand at Soma. I could only watch as the hand slowly came down at Soma's neck.

The door suddenly flew opened and a black blur stopped the attack. Everyone gawked at the new intruder to join them...which was a deer... I slapped my forehead again, no longer caring if I would get brain damage, this was the best he could come up with really!

Lord West opened and closed his mouth like a fish, "Who the heck is that!" He jumped when the 'deer' turned to look at him. "I am a deer sent to collect the Prince." He bowed to Lord West and I felt like hitting my head on the wall.

"Using a stuffed deer...good one Mr. Butler." Lao said, obviously amused.

"How is it good?" Both Ciel and I said.

"This is probably one of the Prince's spies! Agni!" Lord West shouted as he pointed at Sebastian.

"No I'm just one hell of a deer." Seriously Sebastian... Oh god and I'm bound to that for life...

"Destroy him!" Lord West ordered.

"Destroy him? I can't!" Agni shouted.

"Shut up! Do you want me to take back my promise! I order you to do this! Do it now!" Agni shooked and something snapped in him, "I...I..." Blood dripped down to the ground, they came from Agni's eyes, "My God...I only wanted to serve him. This right hand I use only for his sake...I've chosen to...this sin of betrayal..."

"Agni, no!" Soma shouted.

"Please forgive me," He pulled off his bandages and screamed as the blood continued to fall down his eyes, I stared at Parvati and she looked away,in shame. Agni rushed forward at Sebastian and Soma who looked scared. Sebastian just tightened his gloves and snatched Soma out of the way. Agni's hand breaking the chestdrawer that was behind them.

"Not the chest I got at General Trading!" Lord West shouted.

Sebastian skidded around to face Agni and he moved to the side as Agni strucked again. "Cut it out! That's my one of a kind Tiffany lamp! _Crash_ My Wooster Tableware! _Crash _My hook hat!" West was tearing his hair out for every object being destroyed by the two.

"It seems things are getting a bit wild, we should leave Earl." Lao hoisted Ciel up and started running away, "Wait! A commotion this big is going to attract attention! You need to bring him out also!" Ciel ordered Sebastian. "As you wish." Sebastian said, he ran to the window and turned to look at me, knowing I was still watching. He then, lept out of the window and Agni stopped his rampage.

He looked at Sebastian's retreating figure, and he turned around and froze when he saw me standing by the door, Lord West to distracted at his broken items. I shook my head at him and a tear fell from Parvati's face as she looked at Agni, I drew the dimmension symbol and I disappeared, back into the mansion.

I looked at Parvati, she looked like a mother who caught her son doing something shameful. I held her into my hands and she started saying something and I shook my head, "I'm sorry...I don't understand." She took my answer, not willingly, but she took it anyways, because there was nothing I could do... Like always.

~ASC~

I started the fire in the living room and I sat down on a small foot rest, waiting for them. When they returned, Soma was in a foul mood, Ciel was thinking, Lao was Lao, and Sebastian prepared tea for everyone.

It was an unbearable silent, only broken by the sound of teacups clinking, but finally Ciel broked it. "It was incredible...he was beyond human." Soma didn't bother looking at Ciel as he stared into the fire. "It's called Samadhi. Anyone with it has that power."

"Samadhi?" Ciel asked.

"It's to do with their religion. It's like entering a type of trance isn't it?" Soma nodded at Sebastian, and I looked up at the ceiling, "Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call strong faith can call out enormous strength from within." I said. Sebastian gave me a sideway glance and he looked down at Ciel, "The vikings of the past called upon Odin. The holy knights and the Crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh. For Agni also...his belief in his one true God, Soma, allows him to use such a power." Sebastian smirked, "Something 'we' could never obtain bred from love and belief. The power of 'faith'." Ciel stared at Sebastian boredly and Sebastian just smirked. "Then tell me why...did he betray me?" Soma shouted and he smacked the tea cups away, and they crashed on to the ground, the shards scattering at Ciel and I, "How did he leave me behind so easily!"

"You!" Ciel glared at Soma, "Why is it that everyone around me vanishes! Why...why!" Soma cried. He stood up and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked Ciel and I.

"Yeah we dodged." Ciel said. I stood up and went down on one knee as I picked up the broken pieces, "Ohh...the Haviland tea set that I went to the trouble of picking out for Young master..." Sebastian sighed and I placed the broken pieces on the tray and Sebastian and I looked at each other. "I guess I should... teach him some manners." Sebastian said as he left the room. "Ciel," I turned to look at him, "If you need me I'll be with Sebastian." Ciel nodded and I left after Sebastian.

* * *

~ASC~

Sebastian opened the door, Matthew behind him, and they entered Soma's room. They saw the young prince curled up into a ball under his blankets. Sebastian crept over and pulled the covers off of him, "There..." He said as the prince tumbled out onto the bed.

Soma tsk'ed and glared at Sebastian, "Why you rude-"

"Who here is rude?" Sebastian straightened the sheet and he continued, "Tossing things all over as though it's nothing... how troublesome."Soma stared at him, shocked that someone would dare tell him something like that. "We are in England, Phantomhive manor...not your palace back home. I do not have to follow your orders here. You're just a spoiled brat." Sebastian stared Soma down, hoping his words sunked in. "Without Agni you are just a powerless baby. And your last ray of light, Agni, just betrayed you." Sebastian smirked and Soma looked down at the ground in despair, "That's it...I have nothing. I've lost everyone."

Matthew leaned against a wall, arms crossed over his chest, and a frown on his face as he stared disappointingly at the Prince. Sebastian stared amusedly at Soma, "Lost huh? What a persecution complex you have. You didn't lose them. More like they were never yours in the first place."

Soma frozed at Sebastian's words, "What?"

"Your social status, servants, and Palace were all given to you by your parents. You have never had one thing that was truly your own. Isn't this the case? You even sensed that something was going on with Agni, but you even lacked the courage to find out for yourself."

"You should have listen to the signs all around you." Matthew stated.

"No!" Soma shouted, he ran to the door, reaching for the doorhandle. Sebastian slammed his hand onto the door and he looked down at Soma, "But it's true? Even now in this situation you are playing the hero in a tragedy. You really are just a spoiled brat."

Soma shook and tried to protest, "But...but...Everyone was there for me!"

"But isn't that the duty of 'in house service?' I guess they looked after you rather than looking back...back at the slums they lived in before working for you. No one ever really loved you." Sebastian bluntly said.

"That's enough Sebastian." Sebastian looked at Matthew as he walked over to Soma, "He's been abandon by everyone he loves, though it was all his own fault. He never bothered to get to know them, so he never knew what they really felt like." Parvati pulled on Matthew's hair, wishing he would stop saying harsh words to Soma.

"I...I.." Soma stuttered, tears wanting to fall again.

"That's how it is eh?" Ciel said, his back leaning on the wall.

"Young master," Sebastian and Matthew straightened up at the sight of Ciel before them.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and Matthew, "I may have turned out like Soma...if it wasn't for that month..." Ciel looked back at the memories of his captivity. He touched his eye as he remembered everything, it troubled him to remember, but he forced himself somtimes to see how lucky he was to be alive. "Ci...ciel?" Soma stared at the small boy.

"I...I was being humiliated as a pet...my house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a...powerless kid." Ciel's arms hanged by his side as he shook in anger. "Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate, taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting...for them to come and try to kill me here."

Soma gaped in shock, "Why...why do you have to go so far?"

Ciel walked over to him and stared up at him, "Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow...what will come of it? Even dead people can do that. However...I'll live and stand on my own two legs." He stepped over the broken various objects, "If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets? I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing. This is all just a pastime of mine. It is a game that could be won by either those guys, or I, as the Earl of Phantomhive."

They stared at their Young master, a smirk on their faces. "Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell...a chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it." Ciel turned around and faced Soma, "We humans have that strength. Though... grasping it or not is up to the person." Ciel turned his back to Soma and stared at Sebastian only, "This boring speech is over. Sebastian, I want to have a talk with you about West. Matthew, you may come as well, but I would rather have you rest. Come..." Sebastian and Matthew followed after the retreating Ciel, and Soma stared down at his feet.

He rushed out of the room and down the stairs, and as he panted, he called out to the younger boy, "Ciel! I'm...so embarrassed!" He ran his fingers threw his hairs, "I'm already 17 but I'm still a fool who knows nothing about this world compared to you. I have been spoiled with luxuries from parents, so I have never tried to understand other people."

"Although I noticed that Agni had something on his mind, I never even bothered to asked him. So, this time I want to know. I want to meet them directly and confirm their reason for leaving my side." He looked up and said, "That's why I ask this of you! I also-"

"I refuse." Ciel said.

Soma stared at him, surprised at Ciel's answer. "I'm sorry, I just can't even look at someone who knows as little about the world as you do." Ciel waved him away, his back to him. "Meh. My door is always open anyways." Soma's eyes widen at his words and he glomped Ciel.

"Ciel!"

"Wah!"

Soma released Ciel and clasped their hands together, "By the way, Ciel, I'm sorry for breaking those 8 cups earlier. Please forgive me." He looked over to the side and pulled Ciel in front of him as a human shield. "You...you too. I'm sorry." He stared wide eyed in fear, at Sebastian.

"It's alright." Sebastian said.

"Well then...shall we continue the discussion we were having before the Prince interrupted?" Lao asked.

"Firstly, isn't it almost for certain that those incidents were caused by Agni under West's orders?"

"With his pysical ability, it's possible that he alone could have done it." Sebastian placed some tea in front of Soma, who moved away from Sebastian, fearing the man. "So far what we have from West's speech is, 'The 3 Year Plan,' 'The Completion of the Plan is in a Week,' 'Agni's Right Hand is Essential.' Of these most important is 'in one week." Ciel said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Using his 'Right Hand of God,' he might make the next strike at a big event? Feh, but it's winter now, all the large events are pretty much over." Lao said.

"Sebastian. Can you think of any major events taking place in a weeks time?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian hmmed as he thought. "A week from now? Amongst the written invitations addressed to Young master, there was, a choir concert organized by the Sophia Choir Institute at Westminster Cathedral, Wagner's Opera at Covent Garden Opera house..." He tried to think of another and a voice inturrupted his thoughts, "There is also a prospering exhibition of Indian culture in the Empire at Crystal palace." Matthew brushed passed Sebastian and grabbed a cup of tea, bringing it to his lips.

"Indian?" Ciel said.

"Young master, reading your own letters thoroughly no matter what the content, is the way of a gentleman." Ciel pouted, annoyed at Sebastian obviously, "Give it a rest and just tell me the details quickly." Matthew set the tea down and sat near Ciel, "Next week, the prospering exhibition of Indian culture held in the Empire at Crystal palace, has a main program displaying the achievements and productions of the English in India, as a part of this event, a curry show is scheduled."

Sebastian frowned at Matthew, for stealing his thunder, "Young master, has been invited to act as a special judge for that show." Sebastian said. "The show basically has several companies competing against each other to make the best curry." Matthew interrupted once more, ticking Sebastian off again.

"There is a rumor that the queen, will come and observe as well. Other than that, would you like me to investigate the other parties or institutes?" Sebastian said quickly, not wanting to be beat again. Ciel gave Sebastian a deadpanned look, "Indian...curry...I think it's kind of obvious."

Lao smirked, "It looks like you also noticed huh, Earl..."

"Ah, '3 years,' 'the show.' There is only one answer to explain what West who obsesses over brand names is thinking about right?" Matthew turned his head and saw the confusion written on Soma's face.

"I can't believe this has turned out to be such a boring case." Ciel groaned.

"Ahaha so it really is a pointless visit." Lao laughed as he sipped some more of the tea.

"Hold on a sec! I don't understand. Explain to me from the start!" Soma demanded, Matthew yawned as they stared at the Prince like he was an idiot, which he is.

"Meh, calm down prince. From now on, we will explain everything in order...well the Earl will anyways." Lao said, and Matthew slapped his forehead and said to the chinaman, "You just pretended you knew again?" Ciel shook his head and looked towards Matthew to explain. He sighed and started explaining, "The Hindustani Coffeehouse that West owns has a main meal of curry."

"In other words," Ciel said, "West is trying to get a royal warrant with curry."

Soma stared in confusion at Ciel, "Royal warrant? What is that?"

"Ah that's right. The prince has no idea about such things." Lao said.

'I bet you don't either.' Matthew thought.

"In England, we have an intresting system. The Royal family will give a certificate to the stores they are pleased with. That is a royal warrant. And those stores can put that on their signboard. A royal warrant is the same as a guarantee of quality." Soma still looked confused, but Ciel continued, "The stores that recieve a royal warrant will certainly see a growth in sales. I was only just thinking that it is about time they awarded them to stores dealing in confectioneries and toys also."

Sebastian smirked at Ciel, "It seems that some stores have seen a growth in sales 3 times that of previous figures. Queen Victoria herself has a particular intrest in the popular trends from fasion to cuisine. The curry boom has also declined recently. He must want the certificate so badly he will do whatever it takes."

"I understand that West wants that royal warrant." Soma said, "But how does that connect to this other incident?"

Sebastian stepped up to the plate and said, "There are two conditions for getting a royal warrant. The first one is that the quality must be recognized by the show. Then, the second one is, a free service must be delivered to the royal family for three years." Soma gasped in shock as he realized what Sebastian ment. "In other words, West who has continued to deliever his products to the Royal family for 3 years, is trying to destroy his competition leaving them unable to enter the show in a weeks time, as we saw in thoses cases."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and Matthew, "Then, those incidents that occurred with soldiers who have nothing to do with this is just to make it seem like it was done by an Indian who has a grudge against England. Maybe Agni was told to take part in this stupid plan at Meena's expense."

Matthew huffed in anger at Agni's actions, "All for his god." he said silently.

"Eh?" Soma said in confusion.

"There were papers left at the crime scenes containing a strong symbol without masquerade." Ciel snapped his finger and Mattew removed the letter at the crime scene from his book. "Here." He handed it to Ciel and Ciel pointed at the tongue on the bottom of the page.

"General Randall got quite angry at the site of it, seeing it as an insult to England, but there really is meaning to it. It's what you guys pray to right?"

Ciel pointed at the Kali statue. Soma's eyes widen in realization, "Oh...so it must represent the Kali goddess who sticks her tongue out."

Matthew looked at Parvati and said, "So then this is the 'god' that Agni wrote this for?"

Ciel nodded, "Everything is for his god, don't you think that this contains the signs of prayer and apology?" Parvati nodded in agreement with Ciel as she stared at Soma.

"Even after Agni left yourside, he still has faith in you and lives for you." Matthew sat on the armrest of Ciel's chair and he stared at Soma who looked tearfully at the paper clenched in his hand, "You have had a good butler."

"Agni..." Soma said silently.

"Wow, wonderful, wonderful." Lao clapped his hands at this and said, "Well let's retire for now. Should we take this information to the city yard and leave them to take care of it?" Lao said.

"Wait a sec! Then...what's the deal with Agni and Meena!" Soma asked.

"What of it?" Ciel and Matthew said, he stared at them in shock and, the blonde and Earl just leaned into the chair. Ciel yawned and told him, "The way I see it, that case has nothing to do with people who live in the underworld. We don't do philanthropic work."

'...Didn't we have a group of children come to the house as charity?' Matthew thought slightly puzzled.

"Darn...I understand. This is certainly only my problem. I'll try and come up with a plan by myself." Soma begrudgently accepted his fate and he looked up at Ciel.

Ciel cracked his fingers clearly tired, yet he smiled at Soma for finally doing things on his own. "Nice to hear. So...I best get doing what I should." They all turned to stare at Ciel. "I was called to London in winter for a boring case like this. Don't you think I should at least take back my reward?" Matthew and Sebastian smirked, 'So that is what Ciel is planning.' They thought. "The show is only a week away and fortunately my other capable rivals have been removed. A royal warrant is granted according to the results of the show and 3 years of free service."

Matthew stood up from the armrest and looked down at Ciel, "In other words, if Funtom company enters the competition and wins against West." He smiled at him, "Then the royal warrant shall go to my company." They all smiled except for Soma who was surprised at Ciel." I'm thinking of expanding my business into the food industry, once I get purveyors to the Imperial hosehold with confectioneries and toys. It will certainly spread through the news if I get purveyors to the Imperial household from the show at first."

"Definitely...the Funtom company launching into the food industry will also deter competitors." Lao smirked at Ciel and said something that made Matthew think, "However, you have only a week from now to create a food department? Will you have time to find a curry specialist, a store and equipment?"

Ciel calmly brought his tea to his lips, "There is no need for all that." He turned to looked at both Sebastian and Matthew and said, "Isn't that right. Sebastian, Matthew."

Sebastian placed his hand to his heart, "How could a person that serves as the butler of Phantomhive not be capable of such a thing? Definitely a royal warrant-"

"That's impossible!" Soma shouted. They turned to stare at him, confused as hell. "Eh?" They said in unison.

"West is competing in a curry contest?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"There is no way you can win!"

Lao tilted his head to the side and asked, "Why not?"

"He has Agni!" Soma said.

'Oh well that explains everything. Not.' Matthew sarcastically thought.

"With his right hand of god!" Soma declared.

"Of course, the destructive power of the right hand of god is marvelous, however this time it's not about martial arts. It's a curry contest." Ciel said.

Soma shook his head, they were not understanding him, "That's what I mean though! It's not about techinique like in fencing. Because it's a curry contest..."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian interrupted, "I just can't see where all this talk is going."

"You guys don't know much about Agni's ability. Or real curry." Soma's hands clenched as he thought of Agni, and he could imagine what his butler was doing right that moment.

_A wonderful aroma filled the West mansion, the servants breathed it in and they started rushing towards the lovely scent._

"Real curry is defined by the spices. In a real curry there are a few carefully selected spices chosen from the hundreds available, combined together in just the right amount. According to how this is done the taste, spiciness, scent, everything will be diffrent."

_Dishes of spices were around the table, a bandaged hand struck out and picked up some of the spices, crushing them into a motar and then serving it into a large pot of food._

"There are countless alternatives. Cooking the best curry is like discovering the truths of the universe. However Agni's right hand can do it With a fingertip he can bring out the best spices and combine them appropriately."

_The servants crowded at the door, peeking into the kitchen as they watched Agni make the curry in incredible speed and percision._

"The curry he creates is a miracle. The power to create the world from nothing is an ability reserved for gods. That's why that hand of Agni's is called the right hand of god!" Soma paused and he stared straight at Ciel, "I have never had a more delicious curry than Agni's. So, I told him that it was his duty to dedicate himself to me for the rest of his life." Matthew almost fell to the ground, 'That was why he saved him!'

"In other words," Ciel said, "the right hand of god is..."

"Not the god level of strength, but rather the god level of capability?" Lao asked.

Parvati nodded at this and Matthew suddenly recalled the first day Soma and Agni stayed over, the delicous food he ate that morning, '...Oh my god.'

"It seems that way. Sebastian?" Ciel looked at him.

"Oh well it looks like...thing are about to get tough." Sebastian smiled at the thought of a challenge.

'No kidding, if that was Agni's curry, then Sebastian was going to have a hell of a time keeping up.' Matthew looked at his soulmate and he wondered if they would actually be able to do it.

* * *

**~ASC~**

I yawned as I watch Sebastian hard at work cooking up different recipes. He somehow convinced me to stay here with him while he does this.

The door opened and the trio came in, "Eh, Sebastian, you're so early." Bard yawned, "What are you cooking this morning?" He asked, and he came forward to see the food.

"Curry." Sebastian said as he read a cookbook.

"Oh that's a rare choice for you. What kind of curry will it be?" Bard asked. Maylene and Finny moved forwad to see as well, and they noticed me and waved at me. I gave them a small smile and hid a yawned in the back of my hand, Sebastian did let me sleep, but only woke me up for my opinion.

"Prince Soma is here also, so I'm thinking of making chicken curry. I have rarely cooked it because the Young master doesn't like spicy foods..." He slammed the book closed and looked at the ingridients in front of him, "Now." He tossed me the book and told me to go to a page, "Read them to me so I don't get mistaken." He said.

I nodded and read off the page, "Chop the onions into small pieces and fry them with butter." Sebastian did so and he kept up with my talking. "After it's well fried, put in the pre-chopped chicken pieces, curry paste, curry powder, Bengal-Chatsune, lime and pickled mango and fry them together." I took a small pause and licked my finger to turn the page, "Pour water on the chicken once it's well done and then boil it for an hour and a half. After the curry's soup appears stickly put in a spoon of cream and dish it up."

The food was done and we were all at the table admiring it. "Wow!"

"Yummy!" Finny said as he looked at the food. "Smells good!"

"With this curry, that guy will be no match for you!" Bard said.

I looked at the curry suspiciously and Parvati frowned at it. I grabbed the fork and took a piece, before it even came near my mouth I heard Soma shout, "Yuck!" Everyone paused to look at him, not once use to hearing someone complain about Sebastian's food. "It doesn't please you?" Said demon asked.

"Ah!" Soma started to quake in fear, I'm guessing Sebastian had scared him a little to much last night. "No...no it's just that it's too different from what I have had in India. This...this.." I stared at the food and took a bite.

"It's alright, please continue." Sebastian urged him.

The fork in my hand hovered over my plate as I stared at the food.

"Firstly, the taste is to weak and I can't smell anything." Soma said, "I can still feel something like powder in my mouth. Such a thing is just not curry."

"That's weird, I used the finest curry powder." Sebastian said.

"Curry powder? What is that?" Soma asked.

"The curry that the Anglo-Indians brought back to England in this period has firmly established British traditions in that type of cuisine. However, it's hard for novices to combine spices, so they put well-combined spices into one bottle and sold them under the name of curry powder." Before Soma could even ask, Sebastian answered, "Yes, curry that is made from curry powder is an original tradition of British cuisine."

Soma looked at Sebastian, "I have never seen that in India and Agni didn't use it. Maybe..." I sat up straight, and pushed my plate away from me, "Spices will decide the color and spiciness, but the most important thing is the flavour. The smell will fade away if you don't grind the spices."

Soma nodded at me, "In my palace I have servants who are just for grinding spices."

Sebastian looked at me, and I looked away, the food was quite attrocious and it was even burning my tongue, "So, it's out of the question to use such a thing like curry powder that has already ground spices." Sebastian sighed.

"What's more, Agni's curry has different tastes and colors depending on the ingredients. I think he combines them to match well with the ingredients." Soma added. My mouth still had the taste of Sebastian's curry and I looked around for something to drown the taste with. "Well, firstly it looks like we need to collect fresh spices of a high quality."

"Then, West has the advantage, he controls the distribution with his own company, he can secure the high quality products." I said as I grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down.

"We don't have much time. If we don't instantly contact a trading company..." Ciel paused and in a few seconds something clicked into everyone's minds. Everyone turned their heads to stare at Lao who was about to eat the curry.

"Eh?" He said.

_Two Days Later._

There was sacks of spices, all from India, and we were all outside to help carry them outside.

"Amazing!" Soma said as he scooped up some of the ingredients. "They are all things I have seen in my country!" Finny picked up five bags and stared at the diffrent ingredients. "Wow! All of these are ingredients for curry!" I picked up two bags with easy and blinked stupidly at them, I guess my bond with Sebastian is almost complete, in fact I'm starting to feel less tired. "It all smells wonderful. They are premium spices." Sebastian said as he held some in his hands.

"To prepare them all in one day, the Earl sure has a rough way to use people. I'm not even an expert in spices." Lao said, feigning modesty.

"You are only useful at a time like this." I chuckled at this, Ciel is such a smart aleck.

Lao shrugged at that and he said, "Meh, it's never a bad time to do the Earl a favour."

Sebastian went to Soma and said, "Then, I'll create some curry with these spices right away. Prince Soma." Soma looked up at Sebastian, "Only you know Agni's godly curry. Could you please give me some advice regarding the taste of it?"

"I don't mind," He looked at Sebastian hesitantly, "But does a British person like you know how to use all these spices?" After realizing what he just said he hid behind Ciel, "Err, it's just that it's not something you should fool around with! I just thought it will be hard for you if you aren't used to it."

Sebastian smirked, "I understand your concern. Please give me a little time and I will see what I can do. Please just wait for me to finish." He bowed to them and Soma stared, uncertain of Sebastian, "It it really alright?"

"Who knows." Ciel yawned.

As we waited for Sebastian with a round of black jack Ciel looked at me. "Matthew, what do you think our chances are for the curry event." I paused and looked up at Ciel, "...I can't say for sure." I threw my cards (New ones that Sebastian had made bought for me.) on the table, a Jack of Spades and an Ace of hearts was reveals. Everyone frowned as they realized they lost and decided to play Old Maid, seeing as it is my weakpoint.

"Sorry for the wait." We paused and Sebastian came in and startd placing the dishes onto the table. "Here is a curry featuring soft chicken boiled with spices and onions. It's seasoned with coriander and yogurt."

"You made this! It's been two hours!" Soma shouted.

"Yeah, I spent two hours on it. I apologize for making you wait." Sebastian sighed and he rolled his shoulders, obviously he was stressed at making the curry correctly.

"It's okay, besides this smell...it's really similar to Agni's curry." Soma said, Parvati though seemed to disagree and I grabbed a spoon. "We shall see." I said as I scooped it up, Soma stared down at the food and shouted, once again stopping me from actually tasting the food from his shouting, "How did you do it in such a short time?"

"It's an easy task. I just tasted all the spices." I dropped my spoon and started laughing till I fell out of my seat. An image of Sebastian tasting all the spices came to my head and I thought how adorable it would have looked. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, can he hear my thoughts yet? He gave a slight nod, and that confirmed it. I guess it will be a while before I hear his thoughts though.

"All of them! All of them!" Soma's mouth fell open in shock.

"Yes. I tried to combine spices that would achieve the same smell as Agni's curry from the other morning."

"You could do it just from smell?" Soma asked.

Sebastian smiled and tapped his nose, "My nose is better than a humans."

Lao shrugged at that, "Meh prince, che dao shan qian bi you lu, (Translation: When we get to the mountain. There'll be a way through.) How's about trying to eat it first?" He said. Soma sat back down and looked at the meal, "Eh sure okay...let's give it a go." I as well sat down and picked up my forgotten spoon. "The smell is totally different from before. These spices give off a nice smell." Lao brought the spoon to his mouth and tasted the meal. "This is...mei pao!" The taste of ground spices really stimulate the appetite. The well-done chicken is so soft it just melts in the mouth."

"Prince Soma, what do you think?" Sebastian asked.

Soma shooked his head, "Nah. The smell is good but...the flavor is a totally different thing."

Sebastian looked to me and I took a bite...I shook my head as well and pushed the plate away and he sighed, "Is that so... then I'll try another combination that will give the same smell but a different flavour."

Soma sighed dejectedly, "It'd be good if I knew how Agni cooked his curry, even just a little. I really know nothing." Ciel and Lao looked at Soma as they watched the Prince grip his hair in frustration, "Even though I really want to help, I just can't! In the end, I'll have to rely on you. I'm such..." Sebastian placed a hand on Soma's shoulder and smiled to him, an evil smile if you knew him like I did, "Please do not blame yourself. There is something that even you can do."

Soma looked up and his mouth fell open in shock as rows and rows of curry pots stared at him, "I have cooked many curries which have a similar smell, but each has a different flavor. Please taste them all and select the one that resembles Agni's the best." He pointed to the table and Soma looked at it and his mouth fell open in shock, "You made all of this! Alone!" There was rows of curries on the long table, each giving off a different scent. "Yep." Sebastian grabbed a ladel and poured one batch of curry into the plate. "As the butler of Phantomhive how could I not be capable of such things?"

"B...but. I don't think that I alone can eat that much curry." Soma said.

"Prince Soma, please collaborate with me in order to make a curry similar to that goldy curry, quickly." Soma stared at the curry and he gulped, "Ugh...Okay, I get it now! If eating this curry will help you out then I will eat all of it no matter how much!"

Sebastian looked at me and Parvati, "I'll need your assistance as well."

"Why him?" Soma asked.

"Because, Matthew here is actually a picky eater. He'll eat anything if there is nothing to eat, but since he's been living here, his taste preference is quite high. He will just take one bite, and if he doesn't like it, he'll pushed the food away and refuse to eat it." Soma stared at me and I nodded, it's true. In my old world I didn't really have a choice on the food I ate. But since Ciel also has a high preference of taste, Sebastian has to cook good quality food. In fact whenever he wants to try something new he makes me eat it.

"Well Matthew, will you help me?" Parvati looked at me and I nodded, she will help as well. She went down to the table and Sebastian handed me a smaller plate than the others. "The first is similar to the one you tried before. However I added some salt tumeric and coriander."

We took a bite, and immediately I shook my head and Parvati did the same. "The taste is heavy and it's too spicy." Soma said, my tongue was slightly burning from this dish.

"Up next...I added coconut milk with a mild taste of yogurt."

I paused a bit and so did Parvati, but then we shook our heads and pushed it away. "The taste is a bit better, but the smell is not that similar." The trio behind us didn't seem to like it as much either. I grabbed a glass of water and tried to heal my poor tongue.

"Next, I put in some cinnamon with a spicy flavor."

"This time it's just not spicy enough., so I feel." Soma looked ready to barf, he must be getting full. I pushed the plate again and Sebastian sighed and left to make some more.

I whispered silently while everyone tried the food, "Is he improving? I can't really tell." She raised her hand and did a 'so-so' sign.

Sebastian came back in with the next batch, "Sorry for making you wait. I added some red peppers and clover for additional flavor."

My eyes shut tight as my tongue continued to burn in pain. Soma looked like he couldn't handle anymore, but was able to at least speak, "The taste is too strong and heavy." Bard and Maylene were on the ground, their stomachs as big as pumpkins, and Finny looked perfectly fine, except that there was food around his mouth. I shooked my head and grabbed a napkin. "Finny." He looked up at me and I licked the napkin and cleaned his face of the crumbs. Everyone was silent and I looked at them all.

"What?" I said.

Finny's smile grew as he touched my hand, and I realized why everyone was looking at me. I had willingly gotten close to someone who wasn't Ciel, or Sebastian and even touched them affectionately. "I want to touch Matthew too!" Bard and Maylene shouted, Tanaka coming out of nowhere as they all rushed at me and tried to hug my body. I started freaking out and Finny pulled me out of the group, a smile on his face, "You should go sit down Matthew, we still need to help Sebastian out." Finny said. I nodded dumbly and sat back down. I stared at my hands and a smile came to my face, maybe I'm starting to get use to some people, though if they come at me like that again I may freak out once more!

"I feel like there is curry stuck in my throat." Soma said, ready to blow chunks.

"Now, the next curry is ready." Sebastian smiled evil, and he refused to look at me. Oops, sorry Sebastian I forgot that demons are obsessive, "Cardamom with garlic." Soma suddenly stood up and looked at the curry before him. "This...this curry is different from before." He took a piece of curry and tasted it. He suddenly stared ahead at a memory from before.

_He sitting down, a plate of curry was in front of him, and a woman was dancing behind him, 'This is, this place is so familiar. It's my palace!' Soma turned his head and thought, 'Then the man beside me must be!' Agni was infront of him, but then the image disappeared._

"Ag..." Sebastian stopped, a pitcher in his hand, and he looked at Soma.

"Prince Soma?"

"This, this curry is very close to Agni's curry!"

I looked down at my own plate and took a bite. Sebastian looked at me as my face contorted, his smile almost fell, as I stared at the curry. I brought the plate closer, and started eating it. He smirked at this and Soma's comment.

"You did it Sebastian!" Finny shouted.

"As expected of our butler." Bard said as he placed an arm around Sebastian's shoulders.

"You have made such a complicated combination...but it's still different." Soma said. I nodded and pushed the plate away, I was only able to eat half of it seems, then again I was getting full.

"Eh?" The trio said.

"The flavor, smell and spiciness, is indeed similar to Agni's but...something...something is not right!" Soma's eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to think.

"Something'...is?" Sebastian asked.

"Umm...I don't know how to explain it even if you ask me...the best I can say is that Agni's curry has a deeper taste." Soma started hummed as he tried to think of the word.

"Substance." I said. Soma's eyes widen and he looked straight at Sebastian, "That is it. Substance! There is not enough substance." Sebastian came closer to Soma, "Substance?" Soma flinched and stuttered, "Ah yea..." Sebastian brought his finger to his lips as he thought, I could have sworn I heard his voice in my head,_ 'To bring out a deeper substance while keeping the taste the same? This is a vague request again.'_

"It seems this is a very hard fight." He said.

The door opened and Ciel came into the living room, "How's it going?" He asked.

"Young master, you shouldn't come down here right now..." Ciel went to Finny and took a taste from his plate, he smirked and looked towards Sebastian, "3 days until the contest. It looks like you're reasearching very hard."

Ciel turned and hovered before the door, "Oh by the way, for today's dessert I'd like to have Gateau Chocolat. Bring it to me later."

Sebastian bowed to him, "As you wish."

We were all at the kitchen and Sebastian was whipping up Ciel's dessert. My tongue was still burning so I grabbed a spoon and took some from the bowl, Sebastian frowned at this and I only shoved the spoon into my mouth so he couldn't do a thing.

"I am totally stuffed." Bard said, he stood up reluctantly and rubbed his belly, "With my tummy like this I should go do some exercise."

"I'm gonna head to the garden. Let's go, Prince!" Finny said.

"Um." Soma looked at Finny.

"I'll continue my washing!" Maylene said.

I looked at Sebastian and he was...twitching? In anger I suppose, or annoyance.

"Everyone." He said, they all turned to look at him, and with another evil smile he said, "The next curry is finally ready to serve."

"I can't take anymore!" They shouted.

"Digest it withing ten minutes."

I lightly smacked his shoulder, "Be nice."

"No way." He said as he started serving the curry.

After 3 hours of eating, everyone was pretty much passed out onto the floor, except for Tanaka and myself. My tongue burned and I needed more chocolate to stop the spiciness again. "What exactly is there not enough of?" He said out loud. I went to the cabinets and started searching for sweets, I never liked them that much, but they help for times like these. 'From today's experiments, I figured out how to make the right colors, spiciness and smells, by combining various spices. I also figured out how to use the sweetness and softness of fruits, sourness of yogurt, and the mildness of dairy products. Even so _the depth _that the curry of god has is a completely diffrent thing.' His thoughts were so clear in my mind, that it was like he was speaking in my ear. 'I wonder if there is someway to help you, Sebastian.' He just gave a small smile and continued to think. I grabbed a chocolate bar from the cabinet and carefully removed the wrapper. "This is not a good place to finish...unready for tomorrow." He said. I nodded in agreement as I looked at the piles of dirty dishes. Yikes...

Sebastian set to work on cleaning the dishes, he was really deep in thought and I was wondering if my thoughts were distracting him from his thinking, but he didn't say anything about it, or he's really good at keeping his own thoughts secret. 'The problem is 'substance' that doesn't destroy the complicated combination of various spices. Yet it leads to a high level of fresh flavor. Such an ingredient...' He paused as I reached for the bowl he had made the gateau chocolat.

"This is..." I paused, my finger coated with chocolate was hovering near centimeters of my tongue. He suddenly grabs me and licks the chocolate off my finger. "You are brilliant." He says as he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

_**...TBC...**_

**Please Review...**


	9. And the winner is

**Ah! I'm so very happy, so many people are faving and following the story! But to see if you really are paying attention to my little rants, I want at least 3 comments! Fyi, I even gave off a hint of what may happen next. Anywho, with out further ado, (See what I did there lol) on with the story!**

Chapter 9

~ASC~

"What did you say? You made the curry of god! You found a way to bring out the substance in one night!" Soma shouted. I yawned, I only had 4 hours of sleep after all, Sebastian really never lets me sleep. Ciel stared at Sebastian, who only smirked as he replied, "It's just how I am to the core...please have a taste." He held out some curry on a plate to Soma and the prince reached for it, the sauce covering his fingers and he placed it into his mouth. He gasped, I knew how he felt, the moment I and Parvati tried it we both had the feeling of mixed euphoria, and from the look on Soma's face, he must have been thinking what we had.

_Soma was in a ballroom, there were people dancing all around him. 'This place is not my palace. This is England? But then why...do I feel a connection?' He then gasped as he realized why. There was a British girl dancing with an Indian man and they seem so happy together._

_'I see now. This curry is not a copy of Agni's curry. But it includes a touch of British identity in Indian curry. Then it's not about fighting. It's about blending together in peace._

"Does it please you?" Sebastian said, snapping Soma out of his dream.

"This is not Agni's curry." Soma said with a smile, "This is a curry that contains complicated flavors and spices like Indian curry. It also has a depth and fresh taste that only the British could make." He looked to Sebastian and complimented him, "This curry is worthy of competing with the curry of god." The look on Ciel's face was pricelss and I resisted to laugh, "It's delicious, butler...But how did you do this in just one night?"

Sebastian opened his coat and removed a black rectangle from within, "This is the answer."

"Tha-that is Chocolate!" They screamed in unison.

I snatched it from him and opened it, "Cacao in chocolate was originally used as a spice which provided a special sweet flavor," Sebastian smirked, the reason we stayed up so late was because he was explaining it to me, "The cacao, which has fat, milk, and sugar, prefectly blended into a chocolate added the rich substance that the curry needed." I took a bite from the bar and licked my lips of the chocolate.

"Also, the Funtomhive company has the best chocolate made with a large dose of pure cacoa. To make the best curry, there isn't a more suitable ingredient. I noticed this when I...'cleaned' up the gateau chocolat that Young master requested yesterday. So you helped me out there Young master." Sebastian, thank you for not telling the real reason you found out. He just smiled to me and secretly brushed his fingers with mine.

Ciel frowned, he really wants Sebastian to fail doesn't he.

Soma started bouncing up and down in his seat as he exclaimed, "Amazing, Ciel! Your butler could make a curry of god in only one week. That guy will definitely use Agni also..."

_**Lord West's Mansion...**_

"Agni... Agni." Lord West called, "Have you finished?"

"Yes. It is done." Agni dejectedly, "Here is my curry." He presented a blue lobster to Lord West, "Bengal's specialty is shrimp. And you're most skilled at making shrimp curry. Additionally, this time it is not only shrimp. All because of that woman!" He looked through the papers and he smirked, "Most rival stores have pulled out of the competition. The only companies left include three brands I have never heard of and a toy company that is popular among kids." Agni flinched when he heard 'toy company.' He picked up the paper and almost gasped, 'Funtom company. Maybe the Prince!'

"What's with the face? Relax... no one can beat us."

Agni closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

'...Prince...'

"It's too bad, but you can't beat them with just this." Ceil leaned into his seat and he stared at Sebastian, "To 'replicate' is different from to 'win.' You will probably just be on par with curry of god. Isn't that so? Sebastian."

"Yes." Sebastian smiled, "As things are now it will be that way."

Lao smirked as he leaned in, "That face tells me that you have a secret plan eh, Butler?"

"Yes..."

"It's no lie?"

Sebastian's real smile came to surface, "Of course not. I don't ever tell lies. On my name as the butler of Phantomhive family...our company will definitely be the one to take home the royal warrant!" Ciel looked to me, "What do you think Matthew." I walked up to the table and picked up the plate of curry. "You want my opinion?" He nodded and I took a piece of chicken and plopped it into my mouth. I licked my fingers of the sauce and smiled as I took a fork. "As a servant of Phantomhive, Sebastian is one hell of a butler." Ciel first frowned then smirked. "Very well then. Everyone, be prepared for tomorrow."

With that said I left the room and shared my meal with Parvati.

* * *

"Wow!" Finny shouted as he pointed at an elephant. "What is that large animal!"

"That's an elephant. It's a sacred animal. I have some in my palace, about ten." Soma waved his hand at the elephant, it being so common and mundane to him.

"Amazing!" Bard shouted.

"They can fit such large animals in your house?" Maylene said in surprised.

Sebastian sighed as he saw the trio running towards the elephant. I yawned and tugged on my collar. Sebastian had forced me to wear a black coat, a tie, and a hat... Black isn't something I like wearing, especially on sunny days, though I don't really mind the hat.

"Please try not to wander too far away." Sebastian called to the trio.

"Yo Earl!" Ciel turned to face Lao, who's arms were wrapped around the woman from the opium den. "So it's time for the big showdown eh." He said.

"You brought one of your girls even though you would be in front of clients?" Well you know what they say Ciel, sex sells. "Meh, Ranmao is my little sister, yeah my sister. Even though we are not related by blood." He poked the girl's cheek and said, "I heard that during the contest they would serve curry to the audience, so I figured I could treat this girl." The girl showed no signs of being annoyed, or if she was, she is really good at tolerating Lao.

Ciel turned around and started walking towards the competition location. "So the Prince's butler is really serious?" Lao asked.

"He betrayed the master he regards as a god. Of course he is serious." We passed exhibts after exhibits as Ciel continued, "It's safe to assume that this is all for the Prince. He was probably told that once the plan is complete the girl will be returned to them... if so it sounds like a lie to me." I nodded, agreeing with Ciel. Parvati moved around my breast pocket and I lightly smacked her, getting a kick in my rib in return.

Ciel stared ahead in thought and he said to Lao, "Well...should his plan succeed, letting Agni go after obtaining the royal warrant would possibly mean the leaking of his deeds...If I was West-"

"You would have him killed?" Lao said. Parvati tried to get out of my pockets when she heard those words and I had to hold my hand over my heart like an idiot.

"You really think it would be worth killing someone over!" Ciel said in annoyance.

"Meeeh~ I'd do it if it was me." Then thank god Agni is not being forced to work with you. "But," Lao said as he looked at Sebastian, "I'm much more intrested in your strategy for today butler."

Sebastian smirked and said, "That is-"

"Oh my, if it isn't Earl Phantomhive!" We paused and turned around seeing Lord West coming over to us. Well they do say if you speak of the devil he'll appear. 'I don't think this moment really counts Matthew.' Sebastian's thought to me. 'It's called an..ugh never mind.' It was no use mind arguing with him.

"Ah...Lord West. Long time no see! It hasn't been since last years social events if I recall correctly?" Ciel looked to the side and he saw Soma spying behind a tree, "It's an honor to meet you again. You never change, always wearing a well-tailored coat. So what brand does someone of the Earls status wear?" Ciel let out a huff of breath and did mindless chitchat, "My butler picks out all my clothing. I don't care at all about brands."

"Ha! You never change! Come to think of it...isn't your group competing in this contest?"

"Yeah, I'm considering expanding my business into the food industry."

I moved silently to the back of the group, till I was with the trio and Soma, "Soma I'm going off right now. Don't do anything stupid." He frowned at me, but nodded in understanding. I turned to leave and something grabbed my hand. I spun around to strike the person, but saw it was Sebastian. "Let's go together." He said. I pulled my hand away from him and nodded, "Not in public, remember." I said and we headed to the competitors room. Sebastian opened the door and we saw Agni sitting down on a bench. "!" He stood up immediately and Sebastian just greeted him, "Long time no see."

"Why are you at such a contest?" He asked, a small gleam of hope in his eyes.

Sebastian just smirked, "It was an order from my master." Agni grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and begged him, "If Ciel, sir, put you here thinking that it will help the Prince then please leave!"

"Ha. You think my master would do that? Don't worry my master always puts himself and his company first." I appeared from behind Sebastian and said, "It's true Agni."

"." He backed away and placed a hand to his head, he was obviously troubled with this situation he is in, "Please...I do not want to compete against people I owe."

"We joined this contest for our own reasons." I said.

"It's that simple." Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder and he looked at Agni.

Agni's hands tightened, as he refused to look us in the eyes, "I..I have a reason for which I can't lose."

"What a surprise...so do I." Sebastian mocked.

"Sebastian," I called to him. He looked at me and I thought, 'Leave me with Agni please. Just for a while.'

'Don't do anything that will make me jealous.'

A smirk came to my face and I lightly patted his back, 'I won't' Sebastian walked away and now me and Agni were alone...well alone as in our converstation is ours. We stood there in silence and he finally asked, "How is master?"

"Spoiled. You babied him to much." He gave a sad smile as he rubbed his bandaged right hand with his left, "I see...Matthew...what you said in the letter...I have to ask." He looked around and brought his face closer to mine, uncomfortable is what I am right now, "How..I mean what are you? Are you Shiva in disguise?" Shiva? Isn't that the male god of India? "No. I have something I want to show you." I walked out the door and looked around, there was no one in the hallway. "Come out." I unbuttoned my breast pocket and Parvati came out. "Reveal yourself to him." Agni looked at me confused, but then gasped as Parvati showed herself to him.

"G-goddess Kali!" He immediatly went to his knees and started bowing to her. She went on one knee and her two right hands touched his back, her other two were brought to her chest like she was praying. She spoke to him in another language and bloody tears were falling from him as she spoke. When she finished she shrunk back and went to my shoulder. "I...I'm sorry Matthew, Goddess, I can't oblige. I have to do this for my master Soma!" He turned to leave but I grabbed him by his sleeve. "Misery and joy go hand in hand Agni. Make sure you don't fail." His hand hovered over the door handle and he just pulled away and left.

"Oh my... are you hoping he wins?" Sebastian said from behind me. I didn't turn around as Parvati left us alone. "Well, do you?" He asked, his arms wrapping around my waist, and his head buried into my neck. 'What do you think?' I said in my mind.

'I think you do, and that makes me sad.'

I let out a small laugh and looked at him, 'Don't tell me. You want me to do something right?' He shrugged and looked down at me, 'A kiss for good luck would be nice.' And there it was, I rolled my eyes and brought my lips near Sebastian's own. He leaned in to capture me in a kiss, but I stopped him with my hand. He gave me a confused look, and I said to him, "How about this. I'll give you a kiss 'if' you win. You better not lose Sebastian." I walked away from him, and I can feel the mark on my chest getting warm, it was a promise then.

We were waiting outside for the competitors. There was excitment in there air because of a rumor that The Queen was coming. I stuck close to Ciel, seeing as how at any moment someone could decided to kidnap him or something, (He is a trouble magnet).

The annoucer came out and started to speak. "We have now come to the highlight of 'The Empire Governed Indian Culture and Prosperity Exhibtion.' With participants from famous Curry Houses throughout London, let the curry show begin! We have prepared a special curry for the guests who are present. Please wait in anticipation!" Everyone clapped and the Annoucer pointed to the judges table, "Now today's judges are, a Palace chef who will not allow any comprimises in taste, Chef Higharm." A old man with white hair and matching beard stared down at everyone with a stern gaze.. "A tax collector currently serving in India !" A portly slightly younger man with small spectacles gave a small smile to everyone. "And...Viscount Druitt, who has a great love of the arts and food!" Ciel and I both had goosebumps as we stared in shock at the Viscount. 'Oh god, Sebastian please hurry up and win this before I run the hell away from here.' I pulled my hat down, and hoped that he wouldn't see me.

"Eh? Wasn't he arrested by the yard?" Lao said.

"He...probably bribed his way out. How corrupt..." We shivered once more and we looked towards the contestants.

"Now, here are today's contestants!" The announcer shouted. On the left of the stage, there was four chefs dressed and looking really prepared. To the right Agni was as stiff as a board and determined, while Sebastian, right beside Agni, was trying not to smile so hard as he looked at Ciel's and mine discomfort, something tells me he wants revenge for not giving him that kiss.

'You think.' He told me.

"Persian Tabb Company's Chef Tarpin! Dormitory Vill Company's Chef Lach. Dahlia Company's Chef Rickman. Lippciln Company's Chef Wollest. Harold West Company's Chef Agni." I didn't care much for the other competitors, they're names went through one ear and out the other, but my eyes did focused on Agni as he looked around for Prince Soma.

"And the butler Sebastian from the Funtom Company." The announcer said rather plainly. Why does his introduction sound like crap? The announcer stopped and looked at Sebastian, "Eh? Butler?"

"Yes. I am not a chef. I am one hell of a butler."

I heard a child screaming in excitement, "Mama, it's Funtom!" An adult then said, "Butler? Why is there a toy company taking part in a curry contest?"

The Announcer sweat dropped a bit and got back on task. "Anyways we have presented to you each contestant! With a group like this I'm sure we can expect some tasty food! Let the contest begin!" At that the chefs, Agni, and Sebastian rushed to their station and started cooking. I had to cover my nose when all the smells of the cooks curry blended and wafted down to us. Everyone was saying how great it smelled, but to me it felt like drowning in a sea of curry.

"I guess we just sit back and wait for the curry now." Lao said as he hugged Ranmao.

I sighed as the crowd tried to come closer to see the Chefs. This was a claustrophobic's worst nightmare, seriously.

"Hey! Check it out!" Someone shouted.

We looked and saw Agni removing the bandages from his hand and he started throwing ingredients in at super speed. "That Indian guy's hand seems to have a life of its own." Someone said.

"And what an amazing smell!" They were right, it smelled really good.

"Heh, this is the Right hand of God eh? Victory shall come as easy as expected...!" Lord West stopped and looked to the other side, and his mouth fell opened as he saw Sebastian picking ingredients at the same speed as Agni.

"The Funtom Company is also amazing."

"The smell is great also!"

Ciel tsked, "Looks like we won't lose easily either." I wacked Ciel on the head, he should stop bullying Sebastian, it's the reason why the other idiot does the same to him. Sebastian started throwing in a new ingredient and this caused an uproar in the crowd. "Hey! What exactly is he doing?"

"He just put something dark into the curry pot!"

"Could it be?" Another person said.

"Chocolate!"

"Chocolate in curry? How gross!"

"What's he thinking?"

"Mama I want to eat chocolate!" Aw, how cute. 'Ahem. Pay attention to me only.' Sebastian said, I chuckled softly and stared at him. "Hahahaha! As expected from Funtom, a company that makes toys and sweets! This sure is a new form of advertising!" Lord West mocked. Ciel was not amused, and Ranmao was for some reason having her cheeks pinchs and pulled by Lao.

"No...They are wrong." Agni said to himself, as he stared at Sebastian, 'It's a valid list of flavorings. Cacao. Butter. Milk. Sugar. This mix will draw out the fragrance and the bitterness while leaving a smooth consistency. This is an idea that only the English and not us Indians could have come up with. Mr. Sebastian...I've known from the moment we met, that you are not an ordinary person. However I can not lose!' Agni pulled out of a whicker basket, and inside was a blue lobster.

'Blue lobster!' I shouted in my mind.

Viscount Druitt stood up in shock and started speaking, "This is...The royal blue Lobster? It is a type of blue lobster found only in the clear sea waters off the coast of Brittany, France. This color which is comparable to the famous Chartres blue hides, within the gorgeous shell. It's a splendid body much like that of a beautiful lady wearing in a blue evening dress. Also under that beautiful shell is a firm body that despite its looks flows with high grade emotion and fascinates people constantly with its delicate sweetness." I shivered, is it call animal cruelty when your verbally sexually harassing it.

"You see! Agni's right hand of god together with rare and exquiste ingredients. This is undoubtedly the highest class of curry brand products!" God does Lord West ever shut up! 'I will do my best. I will defeat you.' Agni thought then froze in shock as he saw Sebastian roll up balls of dough, 'That...that is!'

"This is bad!" Soma said as he came close to us. "We are going to lose this competition."

Ciel raised his eyebrow and continued to look forward. Lao though stared at Soma, "How so?" Lao asked.

"It's true that Ciel's butler's curry is the real thing. But it is only the curry that is perfect! The problem is the Naan. Because it is not a staple in Bengal I know little about it but I do know that Naan is made from fermented paste and wheat. They are baked together at a high temperature in an oven we call Tandoori. But this place does not have such facilities. The perfect Naan cannot be made." I smirked as Sebastian continued to roll, I bet he can hear everything they are saying since I am replaying it in my mind. 'Spot on.' He said a large smirk on his face.

"So after all the effort that Sebastian put into mastering the spices it has only come to this, he is British after all. And it's not only the Naan the heat level is to high. If this continues it will dry out in a matter of minutes. The painstakingly made curry will all go to waste." Soma sighed, "As I thought, one week to master the art of making curry was way too short. The contest-" I slapped my hand over Soma's mouth, "Have more faith in someone." He looked at me and I glared at him, my eyes must have scared him cause he stopped and just watched silently.

"Time's up! Now to invite all the judges to the stage. First up is Persian Tabb company's beef curry!" The chef brought the dishes to the judges and they each tasted it. "The beef was cut into large chunks and cooked well, it goes down nicely. It really is an extravagant curry." The man pushed the dish away and I wondered if I will be as fat as him since he seems to be picky as well. "But the flavor is plain and ordinary with no fragrance. You used curry powder. Professional chefs using curry powder! This is simply ridiculous!" The chefs suddenly paled and it was known to everyone that they had used curry powder as well.

Then there was only Agni, Sebastian and Dahlia's chef.

"Dahlia company's spices seem to have been mixed nicely by the chef. The spiciness is overpower, and the subtle nuances of the flavor have been lost. Ha...it is a nice attempt however." Then there were two.

"Next we have Harold West Company's chef Agni."

"Agni!" Soma shouted, but all in vain as Agni ignored him. "This is... my curry." He removed the lid and revealed an extravagant feast instead of curry. "Blue lobster and seven types of curry, an imperial feast." The older chef judge eyes widen at the sight. "A whole Homard Bleu served with red, yellow and green curries...what delicacy is this?"

"I made a variety, each has a diffrent level of spiciness and flavor so you can sample each to your liking. All the curries were made to go perfectly with the lobster."

"Seven authentic curries prepared by an Indian served with a whole Homard Blue. Then I must.." The judge took a bite, "De-delicious! The meat is suitably springy, and after chewing the subtle sweet flavor premeates the entire mouth."

The accountant also gasped at the taste, "And that sweet and spicy, clear and rich soup! All this was accomplished without compromising the marvelous taste of the lobster!"

"Oooh! Aaah!" I almost threw up as the Viscount started moaning, "Like the beautiful lady unexpectedly met, with seven precious stones, wrapping their beauty around you. A gold brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of sapphires and pearls, a garnet necklace, a cameo medal, and a diamond and emerald ring on your exqusite fingers, by you my heart has been stolen from me. Simply amazing! This is the best curry!" Agni bowed to him, "Many thanks for your praise." Lord West smirked, thinking the competition is in his hands now.

"So has the winnder been decided? Last to the stage is the Funtom company!" The announcer shouted.

Sebastian stepped up and removed the lid, "This is my curry."

"This...this is!" Everyone stared at the raw ball of dough.

"What is this white thing? What are you trying to pull? Ah.." The portly judge shut his mouth as he saw Sebastian pulled out a pair of tongs and grabbed the ball of dough, He then threw it into a pot of boiling oil.

"AH? It's deep fried!" The judges shouted.

"Ciel! What in the heavens is your butler doing?" Soma shouted.

"Is he trying to make a doughnut?" Bard screamed.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, the only one besides me keeping his calm.

"It is ready. This is our company's curry." He presented the fried ball of dough and the judges stared at it.

"But where is the curry?" The elder chef said,.

The Viscount stared at the fried ball of dough, and he grabbed his knife and fork and sliced through the bread. He gasped, "Wait a moment this is! What! The curry... from inside..." He looked at the sliced fried bread with oozing curry.

"What?" Both Agni and West shouted.

"This is the curry that our company proudly presents to you. It has a name...the curry doughnut!" So...yeah the name isn't that impressive. Sebastian looked to me and I sighed, 'Ok so I came up with the name, I'm not good at this stuff so give me a break!'

"Cur...curry doughnut?" The crowd said.

"Please have a taste." Sebastian said.

"What in the name of...I have never seen that kind of curry before!" Soma stared in shock.

"Ah...anyway, we'll have to taste it first." The elder chef stapped a piece of it and took a bite and he gasped, "It explodes in the mouth! This is delicious! The deep-fried crispy exterior and soft interiors texture combined with that sticky curry creates several levels of heavenly taste! The most fantastic part is the curry filling used inside! Ingenious and fragrant, it is all blended together as if it were the very meaning of 'delicious' it blooms the moment it is sliced open!"

Agni's mouth fell open, now getting the situation, 'Now I see! He cooked the curry to dryness so that it could be put in to the doughnut without spilling out.'

"In addition the chunks of chicken in the curry are sizeable. This really is a perfect creation."

"Ahhh! Ohh!" Ok now I'm getting mad! Dude seriously what is your problem! "A young girl at the ball that makes me want to love her tenderly, the mischievous mockingbird singing like a child in the daytime, but in the evening you show your true colors. The heartstring pulling smile behind your mask, a young girl, alone. I really want to, hold you tightly in my arms!" Sparkles appeared around the Viscount as he verbally molested complimented Sebastian, "Fresh innovation and undoubted quality. This really is the Funtom company's special revolutionary curry!"

"I thank you for the praise." Sebastian gave him a small bow.

'No you don't! Take it back and get the hell of the stage!' I screamed in my mind. 'Oh? jealous?' I turned to stone at this. 'What?' He just smirked and I blushed. Everyone around me suddenly started cheering, wanting to eat the currys that were made. I looked at Ciel and saw him hugging himself, obviously disturbed at Viscount's words. I'm so glad he hasn't said anything about me.

"And nows the time you have all been waiting for! Taste-testing time! Please taste whichever curries you want." The announcer said. People rushed over and there was two lines, both Agni's and Sebastian's.

I snucked over to the judges that have left, to hear what they had to say, just cause Sebastian's was great, doesn't mean Agni should be overestimated.

"This really is a difficult decision to make." One of them said. Parvati peaked out of my breastpocket and stared at them as well. We were currently hidding behind one of the large palm trees.

"I say Harold West company's Agni, he created a curry mixed so well it is within the realms of the gods." The accountant said.

"No, I am more impressed by Funtom company's Sebastian. He has created a new page in the history of curry." The elder chef said.

"I can not choose. The beautiful lady, or the cute young girl? No matter which they both have different flavors. Ah~ Where is my white Cinderella prince! If only he was here to give me a warning like that night, if only I had listen too you my beauty!" I shivered and watched as he took out a white handkerchief and wiped his 'tears' away, wait...that is my handkerchief! Oh my god he's talking about me! I started feeling faint and disgusted, but I shook my head, and continued to listen.

"Well then, I suppose we have no choice then to..." My mouth fell open in surprise at their decision.

~ASC~

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" I found myself back to the crowd, everyone excitingly waiting to hear the judges. Ciel nodded to me and we stared ahead at the stage. "After much discussion..." The announcer paused, trying to create a dramatic effect and he suddenly shouts, "Harold West company and Funtom company! A tie- Huh!" The man looked as a whip wrapped around the trophy, and it was gone from his hands.

A man dressed in all white, a whip in his left hand, the trophy in the other suddenly appeared, and he said, "Please wait." We stared at him, everyone has now gone silent. "The vic...tor.." There was loud clip cloping and the man's head was suddenly pushed to the ground by a white horse and an old woman on top of it. "Who's the funky old gran?" Bard asked.

"That is..." Lao said.

Ciel suddenly rushed forward to the old woman and shouts, "Your majesty! Why have you come here?"

Everyone gasped.

"You are!" The trio and I shouted, we've never once seen her in person.

"Hello everyone." Queen Victoria said, a smile on her face. "Her majesty the queen!" A voice suddenly started talking, filling me in on exactly who and what she does. "Queen Victoria, this Queen is the one who crafted the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history. Not only was she the political power behind the idea of expanding the territories of Great Britain, allowing it to become the empire where the sun never sets'...she also made her mark in the fields of fashion at balls and other fashionable events, she was the one leading the trends and had immense popularity amongst the people. Till this day she is still deeply in love with the deceased king Albert. This is off topic, but it is said that a popular show, 'The Wild Earl,' was based on her highness." The dead body, or I thought, stood up and looked at everyone, "I am done talking. But it seems the Queen has something to say." He rushed over to her side and helped her down the horse.

"This curry show was indeed exciting." She said. "The fragrance premeating throughout the entire room reminds me of a time I had curry with Albert on White Island." She took out a pocket watch and stared at a picture of the King. She suddenly went to the floor and started screaming hysterically, "Oh, ALBEEEEERT! I want ot eat this curry with you also!" Her servant tried to comfort her and took out an Albert doll.

"Her majest seems quite the complex character." Lao mocked.

"Don't talk like that." Ciel grumbled, clearly embarassed.

Huh...dinner and a puppet show. Nice. 'Very funny Matthew.' Sebastian said. The Queen straightened up and she said, "As I recieved an invitation to be a judge in this contest, I have one vote don't I?" She coughed lightly into her hand, "I have chosen." She said.

Sebastian and Agni looked at the Queen, waiting for her to say the winner.

She grabbed the trophy and walked up to Sebastian, "Funtom Company's butler, Sebastian. This is for you."

"Wh...!" Lord West shouted. Agni looked crushed and Parvati was shouting at the Queen telling her off.

"Wh-why?" Lord West said as he rushed towards her, "How can the curry we made loose to a doughnut stuffed with curry?"

She simply pointed out to the crowd, "Please look over there." What I saw was Finny stuffing his face with Sebastian's food, not making a mess for once, and the other children as well. "Do you see?" Near those happy children there was a child, who looked sad and had a messy face while holding Agni's dish, his mother scolded him for making a mess. "Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that is right, this is a method that takes even Children into account." Sebastian and I smiled at each other, it wasn't easy coming up with the idea, but Finny sure did help.

"Everyone is happy, the rich, the poor, the adults, the children, everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom company's accounting for our future, the children."

"Thus... The victor is the Funtom company!"

Lord West fell to his knees as he pitfully cries, "How..how can this..."

Agni looked crescent fallen as he stared at us. The trio were shouting congratulating Sebastian and Finny handed Ciel, the curry doughnut. "I see Sebastian got this idea after seeing Finny that day." Ciel thought outloud. Okay honestly, we didn't think of it because of that. We just remembered that Finny was really messy, also I had a craving for doughnuts that night and Sebastian got the idea from that. Really it was all one big domino effect.

"Congratulations Chef Sebastian! Could we have a few words?" Someone asked.

He smirked at them, "I'm no chef. I am but one hell of a butler."

I looked to Agni, and it was like everything finally hit Agni like a ton of bricks strapped to an elephant. "I lost..." The look in his eyes reminded me of one who's lost everything, no matter what he did to prevent it. The Queen walked over to the poor servant, and she said to him, "... wasn't it? Your curry's flavor did not lose. It was also a curry I would like to enjoy at the White Island."

He looked down, "I'm not...worthy of such words."

"My plan...the royal warrant..." Lord West looked like he was ready to cry again. A woman brushed passed me and I though she looked familiar.

"My lord!" She screamed.

Soma's eyes widen and he suddenly shouts, "Meena!" The woman turned around and stared at Soma, not a happy look on her face, "Eh?" She said. Agni gasped, he looked like he didn't want Soma to see her. Sebastian just stared idioticly- I mean he was shocked at this, and so were the others.

"Prince Soma?" She said.

Soma walked up to her, tears in the corners of his eyes, "I finally...found you! Meena!" He pulled the woman into a hug and he started to cry, "I've been looking for you! For a very long time! You must have been so worried when you were kidnapped to England! I finally...finally found you." He pulled her away and stared at her, "You don't have to worry anymore. Let's go home together!"

"Prince...are you some kind of idiot?" She snarled. I pulled my hat down, not wanting to see this. I knew something bad would happen. This was like a cheesy drama, a prince looking for a 'kidnapped' woman, his servant having to betray him. Poor Soma. She pushed him away and shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are, coming this far, just to get in people's way! Come home with you? Don't make me laugh! Who'd want to come home to a place like that?"

Agni felled to his knees, crying bloody tears, and Sebastian looked down at him, "You... were concealing this, weren't you."

Soma frozed when Meena's words finally hit him. "Sorry for not wanting to live my whole life bound to my social class! I even took great pains to sneak out of India!" Lord West stood behind Meena, muttering about the warrant like a broken record. "Then...you wanted...with West..." Soma looked at her, trying to understand.

"That's right. Even a child could understand which is better, being an ordinary cook or a rich wife. And...I'm sick of looking after such a selfish master!" I walked up to Agni, tears of blood falling on the ground, I bent down and stared at him as he cried. "I didn't want..." He said softly crying. "For the prince who was frantically searching for Meena...I didn't want him to learn this truth! If the prince in his innocence knew the truth about Meena. He would...He'd!" I grabbed the back of Agni's headscarf thing and made him look at me, "Misery and happiness go hand in hand." Then I turned his head toward his master.

"Is that it." Soma said.

Agni stared in shock at his master, "Sorry, we were that close and I didn't understand one bit of Meena's feelings." Soma looked down, saddness evident in his eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry for never thinking about being a bother, and chasing you all the way to England. And...thanks for everything up unitl now." He walked passed the stunned Meena, "Up until now, I've always blamed other people." the silent Ciel, " Being alone in the palace was my mother and father's fault." He went up the stairs of the stage, "Meena Disappearing was West's fault. But I was wrong." He passed Sebastian, his shoes making soft tapping sounds as he neared closer. "Even though I was gnawing at my parents ankles, I did nothing but complain. There's no one who'd love a brat like that. But..." Agni looked up at Soma, and I backed away from the two. "You stayed by myside. Even when we were seperated, I've given you nothing but trouble up until now. Will you stay by myside and still be my Khanasama? Agni?" Soma held out his hand and Agni grabbed at it, this time real tears fell from his eyes, washing the blood away, "Joajha." Agni said.

Sebastian smiled, as if he had planned for everything to happen this way, 'How do you know I didn't?' He said to me. 'Because as arrogant are you are, your not that perfect. It did take you a week to make the _perfect _curry.' His eyebrow twitched and I chuckled. That strucked a nerve. "It seems like somehow everything's ended up for the best, wouldn't you say?" The Queen said as she looked down at Ciel, "Isn't that right boy?" Everyone looked at the Queen in confusion, 'Boy?' Ciel blushed in embarassment, "Your majesty, I've humbly asked you to stop referring to me that way..."

"Is that so? But you'll always be that cute little boy to me." She looked like a grandma that wanted to coddle her grandkids to death. The trio laughed at him, and he smacked all of them, leaving a triple-decker on their heads. "Ahem, your majesty, why did you come all the way out here today?" He said, a slight blush on his cheeks. She smiled earnestly at Ciel, "I was at St. Sophia university's choir concert, but when I heard that your company was coming to the curry fair, I had to come and see you. You only ever send letters and never come to visit after all." Ciel fiddled with his top hat, not wanting to look her in the face, "Someone like me, shouldn't be around your majesty very often."

She bended down and touched Ciel's cheek, "Please don't say such things. You're so young, but you already preform your duty so seriously, just like your father, Vincent." She patted his head and reminsced, "Besides that, it's been such a long time since I came to the Crystal palace. It seems like just yesterday that Albert and I would come here for the opening ceremonies...ALLLBEERRTTTT! I wish you were here today too!" Her servant came to her side and started doing the puppet show again, his little show was rather montonous if you ask me.

Suddenly the Queen stopped her bawling and looked at the time, "Oh dear, I must be leaving soon. I'll have the Grand Chamberlain's office send you the authorization documents for the royal warrant." Her servant, John, helped her up her horse. "I'm looking forward to eating curry bread in the royal salon as well." The horse reared as she shouted to Ciel, "You have fun playing as well boy." She disappeared, and her servant was for some reason next to Ciel. "...Shouldn't you be going too?" The man's mouth opened as he realized this, and he rushed after his Queen, "Your majesty, please wait!"

Ciel sighed and shook his head, "She's the same as always..."

"Ciel!" Soma shouted, causing the small boy to jump and look at him. "Thank you for winning, you have my gratitude." Ciel placed his hat onto his head, "It wasn't really for you. It was for my own sake. **Own sake**." He emphasized. Agni smiled, wiping the tears away, looking very grateful to Ciel. "But...your babysitter coming back was a case of killing two birds with one stone." Ciel said.

"Ciel, if I'd never come to England, I probably wouldn't have learned all sorts of truths." He brought a fist up to his chest as he stared at Ciel, "If I'd never met Ciel, then I'd have stayed selfish and ignorant of the ways of the world. For now on, I want to try and learn all sorts of things. And someday, I'll become a great man who won't lose to anyone, and show you!" Ciel stared at the Prince, and decided to rile him up, "If you just say it, it won't happen."

"If I say it, it'll happen!"

"Ah,...of course."

"My my," Sebastian stepped down from the stage and came toward us, "How bustling."

"Mr. Sebastian! Congratulations! You did it! Today's our victory celebration!" The trio's snatched the trophy away and started playing with it.

"Sir Sebastian." Agni came towards him and went down to his knees, "I wonder how I should apologize for everything..." Sebastian went down on one knee as well, and held out his hand, "Mr. Agni, there's no need for that kind of thing. Please raise your head."

Agni gave him a shy smile and he said, "At first, I regretted accompanying the Prince to England. But now, I think it was a very good thing." I smiled, and I looked at the two boys. Ciel tried to take Soma's hand off from around his neck, and I chuckled softly.

"We both have learn alot from you all. I feel I must thank you somehow." Agni said.

"You have been apologizing from the beginning. I fought for my reasons, and you fought for yours. That's all there is to it. There is nothing to thank me for." Sebastian smirked and I walked forward, Parvati going towards Agni. "The Goddess Kali you believe in and Shiva both realized their faults through their mutual pain, just as you two are doing now." I said. Sebastian looked up at the sky and smiled, "Ahh, the sun is already setting. Shall we go home?" Sebastian said.

We started to head out and Ciel sighed in exhaustion, "And as they say, 'no pain, no gain." I chuckled again, and Agni looked at me, "To have a story from my country explained by an Englishman. It's a little embarassing."

"It has nothing to do with England or India. No matter where or when it's the same." Sebastian paused and looked back at me, "Humanity that is." I nodded, 'Right...humanity.'

"That's right. The evening sun as seen from the banks of the Ganges, the evening sun seen in England... It has the same beauty." Agni said. Everyone stared up at the sky and Ciel was suddenly glomped by Soma. "W-what?"

"U...UWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Soma screamed as he started to cry. "Meeeeeennnnnnaaaaa!" I slapped my forehead as I watched him cry all over Ciel, it seems he finally realize she's gone for good. "It really is good we came to England. Both the prince and I were able to make good friends." Agni smiled at us and I stared at Agni, surprised at his words.

"Friends is it?" I said, a small smile coming to my face as I thought of that word.

"That's the first time anyone has said that to me." Sebastian said.

'It feels nice doesn't it?' I looked to Sebastian and he smirked, 'I suppose.' As I watched everyone, I couldn't help but wonder where Lord West and Meena ran off too. In fact where did Lao and Ran Mao go too?

* * *

_**London Town's dark alley.**_

In the otherside of town, in a dark alley both Meena and Lord West were on the ground. "Dammit! They spoiled my plans!" West shouted, his head in his hands. "Cheer up...there's always next time." Meena said as she rubbed his back.

"Yes, yes, there's always next time. Thanks for your hardwork." Lao smiled at the two.

Meena stared up at him in shock, "Who are...?"

"The Earl said there's no point in going after the small fries, but someone who tries something once will try it again right? That sort of thing is going too easy. Well, that's that boy's cute point, though." There was a strange thunk, and they turned around. Ranmao was behind them, holding a large spiked ball club. "I've got to exterminate the bad rats infesting my city, don't I? So I keep a cat." The weapon hit the ground again, leaving a large dent and the two screamed.

Meow." Lao mocked as there was sickening thuds came from the alley.

* * *

"How long are you going to keep crying? You said you were seventeen? Act like it." Ciel scolded. Soma rubbed his tears and Ciel looked away in annoyance, only to spot something white on the ground. He picked it up and gasped, "This is! When did!" He looked at Sebastian for an explanation of the origins of the letter. "Ah, the Queen's servant put it there earlier."

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"You didn't ask." Sebastian pointed out.

Ciel tsked and opened the letter. "Hm? A ticket?"

"Couldn't it be a christmas present?" Sebastian mocked, "For a little boy."

Ciel glared at Sebastian, "I'll kill you."

"I want to go home and have some tea." I yawned.

"Understood." He took the letter from Ciel and stared at all of us, "I shall prepare some Assam tea. Dinner will be the amazing curry prepared with my own hands."

"Stop joking around." Ciel said, "I don't want to even see curry for a while."

"Roger." Sebastian smirked at this and we walked out of the courtyard. "By the way," I said, "what kind of tickets are those?"

"Let's see." He opened it and pulled out the tickets, "They're for the circus."

* * *

Loud circus music was played up and down the streets as they walked down and danced, enticing onlookers to come watch there show.

"Come, come, ladies and gentleman! Presenting the traveling circus troupe, "Noah's Ark!" Forget the cold of winter and the darkess of the news of Jack the Ripper" There were two women on top of the elephant, and by their right was a man with snakes, it seems some of his skin is scale like as well, and they were following after what may be the ringleader.

"Now, the curtain raises on the show of the century!" He called out at the crowd.

* * *

The sounds of the circus can be heard from far away, even at night it seems. The snow covered the grounds, though a few of it was slowly starting to melt. It was a bit chilly, but I felt fine with Midnight by my side, drinking some milk I had brought for her. "Why aren't you wearing your coat, it's cold out tonight." Sebastian said as he stepped from the shadows. I gave him a brief glance and just shrugged. I bent down and picked up some snow that hasn't yet melted and I threw it at Sebastian for no reason. It struck him dead on and he stared at me with a frown as it dripped off his face. "Hey don't be such a sourpuss." I said.

"Meow." Midnight glared at me and I chuckled softly, "Oh sorry Midnight." I looked down at her and her tail was twitching from side to side, she doesn't like me using words that mean cat, as an insult.

Suddenly, something cold smacked the side of my face and I slowly turned my head in shock at Sebastian. He had his hand to his mouth, a smile peeking from behind as his eyes showed complete mirth. "Oh you!" We started throwing snow at each other, it made me wonder if Ciel saw Sebastian like this, will he poke fun at him?

"He can go ahead and try, but it is your fault that I am doing this." Sebastian said as he threw another one at me. "Hey no throwing when I'm thinking!" I shook the hair from my head and there was a glowing red light coming from behind us. We turned around and Parvati, full form, was in front of us. "Parvati? I thought you were with Agni." She smiled at me and placed her hands together as she bowed to me, thanking me for all I have done for her. "No it was the least I can do Parvati. In fact, I should set you free." I grabbed my book from my pocket and turned to her page. She placed a hand on top of it and I looked back at her.

"Thank...you." She said, trying out the words, hoping they sound correct. "As reward...keep me... if need help...call me." I stared at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and stepped away, "Thank, you. Again. For helping son."

"Oh no prob- AGNI'S YOUR SON!" I shouted. Sebastian covered my mouth, I probably woke half the neighborhood and then some. "Goodbye, Matthew, Sebastian." Sebastian looked at her, surprised that she even knew his name. The red door opened up again and I caught a glimpse of a magnificent palace, and a man with blue skin and four arms as well, was waiting for her. She stepped in, and the man held her hand as they waved goodbye to us. The door closed and we were now alone.

"You meet the strangest people." Sebastian said, breaking the sad mood.

"Shut up." I smacked him and he just wrapped his arms around me. He started to sway side to side, and his weight was on my back. I wondered what he was doing and I got an image in mind of what he planned, "Sebastian wait, don't do that!" He took us down to the ground and started piling snow on top of me. I struggled around trying to get the snow off and I grabbed some and smushed it into his face. He grabbed my hands and kissed both palms, I shook off the snow and stared at him, my chest rising an falling as my heart beated loudly in my chest. "You know, you promised me a kiss if I won." He said.

"Sebastian it was a tie, I don't care what the Queen said." He frowned at me, and I started feeling a little mischevious, "You know, since it was a tie maybe I should give Agni a k-" He smashed his mouth to mine and bite my lip, I gasped, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled around for dominance, I lost, and Sebastian teasing me as he ran his tongue around my teeth, and then making me follow after him as I did the same as he. My tongue stopped at his fangs, his true form was now showing, and I lightly pressed the tip of my tongue to it, blood dripping off my tongue and it drove Sebastian insane as he pressed me harder into the cold ground, he nipped my lips, leaving them slightly bruised. He then released me from the kiss and started leaving a trail of kisses down to my neck, the places where he kissed me seemed to get warm, and he stopped at my chest. He paused, and stood still for a moment, and I wondered what was wrong.

"Matthew, if I continue, I won't be able to stop myself. So we'll end this for now." He removed his body from my and sat besided me. A blush came forward as I realized what he ment, the buldge in his pants was pretty much self-explanitory. "Sorry." I said, I shouldn't have taunted him so much, he must be mad at me. 'Never.' He said in my mind. He pulled me into his lap and I blushed when I was pressed against him. "Can we stay like this, just for a moment so I can calm down?" He pleaded. I nodded and we stayed in our embrace, just a while longer.

Midnight came forward to us and Sebastian smiled to her. "Such a pretty kitty, with such a lovely coat." He said as Midnight meow'd to him and went by our side. With one hand still around my waist, the other was petting Midnight.

A funny thought came into my head as imagined what Sebastian would be like if we were in my time, where some lovers dressed up. I then laughed as I for some reason imagine me wearing white cat ears, and a tail. Sebastian's gripped tightened and he whispered into my ear, "Your not helping."

"Sorry, sorry." I said, chuckling softly. What am I thinking anyways, I'm a guy. Why would I think of dressing up. Sebastian rubbed his cheek to mine as Midnight crawled onto our laps, "Man, woman. Would it matter Matthew?"

"No... I guess not."

Midnight meow'd in annoyance, wanting all attention to her, and we laughed and took turns petting her and scratching her behind the ear. As we watched the snow fall to the ground and the moon rise over are head, Sebastian asked me, "Are you happy?" I didn't knew what brought this up, but I just smiled and said, "What do you think Sebastian. At times, when I'm alone, I'm reminded of my past, but with you...I'm sure you'll always be by my side to fend off such feelings." He tightened his grip around me and my mark went warm as Sebastian's hand touched it. We sat there, in each others arm, not caring if the snow was buryings, or that it was freezing. Because it was warm in our embrace, and nothing else mattered but that.

.

.

_...Extra..._

Three curious set of eyes stared at the entrance of the circus, "Wow, it's even better then we thought!" One of them said. They grinned madly as they stared at each other, "Yeah, let's sneak in!"

_Hiss_

They froze and looked up, a snake was slowly creeping towards them. "It's a snake, run!" One shouted. They stood up and ran away, the one who shouted turned his head for a quick glance, and he gasped as he stared at the snake man. His feet hit the cobbled ground faster, and he said, "Faster!" He grabbed their hands and pulled them away to the safety of their temporary home.

_**..TBC..**_

_**Please Review.**_


	10. To fight for what is yours

***Hides in corner and grows mushrooms.* I should feel ashame of myself, asking reviews out of people. Everyone relied on me to update, and I took too long! I don't belong in this world!I'm a disgrace, I became sidetracked because of a certain manga called Great Teacher Onizuka. How shameful of me! Oh yes, um its time for Matthew to show what he's got guys! I imagined a voice for Matthew long ago when I created him, and I found one that was so similar! Song is called 'Your song.' Originally by Elton John, but I am using the version of Moulin Rouge, (Most awesomest movie I've ever seen. Got into it, and love it!) and it's sung by Ewan Mcgregor. But anyways, imagine his voice how ever you like and... Wah! Everyone thanks for the comments! I know all of you have been waiting for a lemon, (FYI, I'm still an amateur in lemons, so sorry if it's not so great) so theres one at the end of this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, heres the next chapter! And ignore my mental breakdown!**

**Chapter 10**

**~ASC~**

The curry mission turned out to be a smashing success...more or less. But peaceful days have now arrived, and I was glad for a break, especail with the bond now complete. I am stronger, faster, but just a bit it seems, another great thing was I needed only a few hours of sleep! In fact right now I'm heading to Ciel's room with Sebastian, and its bright and early! We entered the room and I went ahead and opened the curtains. "Young master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian called. He poured some tea into the cup and grabbed the newspaper, "Today's tea is Harrods white Darjeeling."

Ciel yawned and opened the news paper showing the circus Noah's Ark and he took a sip of his tea. I was beside him reading along and I said, "Looks like the manor is settling down."

"So it would seem."

After tea Sebastian helped Ciel change, as I fixed his bed, "As for today's schedule, first in the morning is validating the merchandise proposal. The new food department's cost estimate for the Hindustani reasturant has arrived as well." Sebastian fixed Ciel's bow for him and I took out Ciel's schedule.

"You also have an appointment at six in the evening with Lord Randall from the Yard."

He frowned at this, "Aah on the mater of recompense for the Anglo-Indian incidents?"

"Indeed." Sebastian said as he held out Ciel's coat.

"What would you like for today's snack-" The door burst opened and Soma came rushing, "Ciel! Ciel! What's that square box! Are there people inside!" ...Does he mean the tv? "There was a man who beat up bad guys!"

"Oh shut up! Don't go yelling this early in the morning! Anyway," Ciel said with annoyance, "When are you two going home to India!" Soma blinked in confusion. "Going home? What are you saying? Aren't I staying in England for your sake?" Oh no, I knew it was to good to be true when I said it was peaceful. "Didn't you say that you didn't believe me when I said I'd become a great man? So I'm staying until I become one so I can show you!" Soma stated.

Ciel blinked in confusion, looking ready to blow and he said, "Tha-"

"Prince! Prince!" Agni called out, he stuck his head into the room and smiled at us, "You were with Lord Ciel after all, you weren't in your room, so I was wondering where you had gotten to."

"What do you mean 'his room' I don't remember saying you could live here!" Ciel shouted.

"Besides that, how does that square box work?" Soma asked.

"That's why I'm saying! Listen when other people talk!" Ciel screamed, almost ready to pull out his hair in frustration. Sebastian huffed in annoyance and started to walk out the room. Not wanting to be pulled into the converstation/fight I followed after him.

He flicked the earring he made for me as we walked down the hall and I swatted his hand, "Your going to break it."

"If it breaks, I'll make you a new one. Ok?" He placed a kiss on my cheek and we found ourselves in front of the servants room. He opened the door and clapped his hands together to get the trios attention. "In any case, at six in the evening Lord Randall will be visiting. We cannot do anything to cause embarassment to Young master of Phantomhive house."

We stood in line waiting for his order and one by one he told us what to do.

"Maylene polish the banisters on the front stairway. Finny knock the snow from the trees in the courtyard. Bard please find a chicken for the soup for tonight's dinner. Mr. Tanaka, Matthew," We looked to him and he just turned away from us, "Please take it easy."

'Sebastian don't play favorites just cause Tanaka and I don't cause you trouble.' He smirked and just said, "Everyone, please do the duties assigned to you, is that clear? Do not waste your energy on other stuff."

The door opened and Agni stepped in, "Mr. Agni?" I said aloud.

"Since I am being a burden on this household, please let me do something to help." He said.

"What about Prince Soma?" I asked

"He's in a daze from that 'television' box he borrowed from Lord Ciel!"

"Hahaha." Sebastian and I laughed, 'While Prince Soma is distracted by the television, he won't be able to interfere with today's schedule...is what Ciel was also thinking.' I thought. Sebastian went to the closet and took out a bucket full of supplies, "Then, would you be willing to clean the windows? Since your taller than me, after all."

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Agni said happily as he took the bucket.

"Then everyone to your places, please."

"Right!" They shouted and went off to do their business.

I stretched and patted Sebastian on the back, "Good luck with work. I'm going to read for a bit, my new book just came in." I left him alone and grabbed my book. "Meow!" Midnight called before I could leave. "Oh right, I'm sorry." I opened the window for her and she snucked out.

I opened my book and started reading it as I walked outside of the mansion.

"I can't reach!" I heard Finny said, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from my story.

"Whoa!" I heard and this time I looked up when I heard a large crack. Finny was staring in shock at the big tree on the ground, "Aaah! It fell down! W-w-w-what should I do!" He shouted. I sighed and placed my finger between the pages so I don't lose track. Time to regrow a tree it seems.

"Sebastian's gonna be mad again!" Finny cried.

I jumped when the windows slammed open, almost smacking my head in, "Boy! What's wrong?" Agni asked.

After Finny's bawling words he understood what happened, "If that's the problem, you should speak up more quickly...how's this?" He asked. Finny was sitting on his shoulders and he was easily able to reach up to the trees.

"You can reach, right?"

"Waah, so tall!" I looked at Agni and then thought about myself...It sucks being short. I heard Sebastian laughing and I thought about kicking him where it hurts, besides I'm short, but so is Sebastian compared to Agni... At least the laughter stopped.

"I don't know my own strength, so I'm always just making mistakes." Finny said as he brushed the snow off the trees.

"Trees are also living things so you should treat them kindly." Agni said.

"Treat them kindly' huh. Before I cam here I don't think I would've understood. But now, I feel like I can do it!" I smiled at this and walked over, and pointed out to the strawberry-blonde, "Finny watch out for the bird nest right there." He paused and nodded to me as he swept around it.

"By the way, why did you become a gardener?" Agni asked.

Finny paused for a bit and Agni looked up in worry, wondering if he said something he shouldn't have. "...A little more than a year ago, way before you Matthew, I was picked up by the Young master."

"Picked up?" I said, I covered my mouth not meaning to interrupt. This was the first time I was going to hear Finny's story now that I think about it. Finny nodded, "It used to be that I couldn't go outside like this. So now it's fun to do it everyday." Finny jumped off of Agni and looked back at us. "I can touch trees and bugs and...people." He said 'people' as if he still wasn't sure he could do so still, "...But, at first it was scary. It was really hard for me to touch something without breaking it..."

"Boy...?" Agni asked when Finny was quite.

"Ah!" Finny gasped.

"What is it!"

"We forgot to get the tree's otherside!" Agni laughed as he walked over to the otherside, "Ahahaha how careless."

Sebastian looked down at us and he mumured to himself, "It looks like everything is all right over there."

I nodded as if agreeing and decided to go back inside. I licked my finger as I was about to turn a page and I heard Bard complaining as he chopped up the food. "Ah, what a pain. Separating the bones from the stock from the meat takes way too long." He threw away the bad pieces of the meat and didn't notice me coming in. I feel like drinking some lemonade.

"Aaah, anyway today's a special day, cause guests are coming. So...I'll add the chef's special touch!" I frozed at this and looked as he took out a flamethrower. Oh shit. I ducked as he turned it on, and it exploded.

Agni rushed in and started shouting, "Chef! Are you all right?"

"Check your eyes if you can't see right." Bard said, his hair fizzed out, looking like an afro. He coughed into his hand as the smoke slowly started to disappear, I coughed as well and sat up from the ground, "I used a little too much fire-power, so a bunch of stuff caught fire." Agni helped Bard out and I told him, "Chicken Gala soup taste better if you slowly boil it."

"Ah, I know that in my head, but before I came here I'd never cooked or eaten food slowly." Agni and I stared at Bard, "Going fast means mistakes. I've gotta get used to it," He pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it up, "this feeling of peace." He inhaled and let out a long cloud of smoke, he seemed lost in thought and we both asked, "Chef/Bard?" We stared at him, wondering what he ment.

"Kidding! All right! I'll clean up this place and start the cooking over! You should get back to your job too!" He said with a grin on his face, though his eyes told something different.

"I'll help you tidy up." We both said at the same time.

"No way! You're supposed to be where you're supposed to be!" He told Agni, and then he poked my chest, "Protecting that place is your job!"

"Yes!" Agni said. I sighed and nodded as I decided to forgo the lemonade.

Sebastian left and I heard him say, 'It looks like everythings all right here, too.'

'Are you expecting somethng?'

'Don't worry about it. Continue reading, the story is intresting.' I smirked and started to walk out of the kitchen, my eyes were once more on the book as I imagined the scenes of fighting as fantastic as they sounded in my own mind.

"hmmm~ It's shining! All I have to do is wax it." I heard Maylene singing.

"Miss mai-" Is Agni following me or something? The book fell from my hands as I stared in shock at the staircase, "Miss maid!" Agni shouted. We looked at the shoe polish that Maylene had been using to clean the stairs railing.

"I did it again." She rubbed the stairs as hard as she could, trying to take off the polish. "I mistook the shoe polish for the wax..."

"It does seem like your eyes are bad." Agni pointed out as he tried to help scrub out the polish. I scrubbed the bottom part of the stairwells, seriously how blind is she? "I'm extremely far-sighted. These glasses don't really fit anymore." She said.

"Then why don't you ask for a new pair of-"

"No!" She shouted, interrupting Agni.

She suddenly walked right up to him and pointed to her glasses, "These are my precious glasses that the Young master bought for me!" She clutched her apron and said softly, "These maid outfits as well. Before I came here, I'd never worn anything like a skirt." She said, a sad smile on her face, "I'm so happy, I'm a maid now." She looked off into the distance, as if remembering something nice, then she turned around with a blush, "Besides, if I wear my glasses, I can see far away really well! So it's okay!"

"It seems everyone here really loves this manor." Agni said.

"Yes!" Maylene shouted. She stopped and looked down at me, I gave a small smile as I rubbed away some of the polish, "This life isn't so bad." I said, I can't remember how many times I've said it over and over, but I ment it every time as I look at my new family, friends, and even my mate, such a life truly isn't so bad.

I felt Sebastian walking away, a smile on his face, and I finished helping Maylene and Agni with the stairs. I was outside now, staring down at the ground from atop the mansion. It was easier to look at everything when you were this high. I jumped down and landed on one of the opened windows, it was Soma's room. They looked slightly worried and I tilted my head, "What is wrong?"

"We aren't allowed to leave the room." Agni said, looking as if it was his fault they couldn't leave.

"Meh, its just a boring meeting involving a grumpy old man. Here why not read this to pass the time." I handed them my book and they stared at the title. "Treasure Island?" Soma read.

"Yes, I, myself, think its an amazing book." Soma opened it and threw himself onto the bed to read it. Agni smiled at this, and looked to me, "How is it that you came to work here?" He asked. I paused and sat on the window sill. "Thats...a long story. Before coming here, I was alone, and stuck in a very dark place. But," I looked out the window and saw Finny showing the snowless trees to Sebastian, and I smiled, "A second chance was given to me by Ciel...and I'm glad I accepted his offer." Agni stared at me and patted my head. Not expecting the sudden touch, I jumped and looked up at him, and he just beamed at me. Then realizing what he was doing his face fell and he started bowing down, "Sorry, I forgot you don't like being touched!" He said. I blinked once, twice, then I started to laugh, "No, it's alright. Sorry for reacting that way, I'm still getting use to being around others." I patted his shoulder and stepped out the window, "I hope you enjoy the read Soma! See you later Agni." I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground.

A black carriage started to come in, and I walked over to it. Sebastian was there already attending to Lord Randall and Aberline. "You traveled a great distance." I said, Lord Randall glared at me and Aberline's mouth fell open. "Wow, what a great manor!"

"Don't praise them! And stop looking around!" Lord Randall shouted as he entered the mansion. "I didn't even want to come to this Devil's lair!"

'Stay here and watch them.' Sebastian said as he headed off, "Then, I shall call my Master, so please wait here for a moment." Sebastian said as he went through the door. I stood in the back and I saw Sebastian slam the door closed, 'Come quickly!' He shouted in my mind. I rushed over and heard whispers coming from the otherside of the door. ", what is going on? You should be out of sight." Sebastian's body trembled as he used all his power to keep the door closed from Agni.

"I've thought it over many times since we spoke, and I think that after all I should turn myself!" Agni whispered. I came over to the door and whispered harshly at him, "Listen to me. If you give yourself up here, Prince Soma will react foolishly, even cause trouble for Ciel. Do you understand?"

"Well, well, Lord Commissioner." Speak of the devil, Ciel is here. Ciel went down the steps and I helped Sebastian keep the door closed. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. Preparations for dinner have been completed. Come this way."

Sebastian whispered over the door, "To that end, please behave and stay out of the way..."

"Yeah, or else I'll freaking call over Parvati to personally kick your ass!" I whispered back. We let go of the door and Sebastian started walking ahead to lead everyone. I followed after, bringing up the rear. "The truth is, you probably don't want to dine with me, but since it's traditional you came anyway." Ciel said, mocking Lord Randall. "It's rare that you bring someone with you, is he your successor? You're arriving at that age aren't you?"

"If you hadn't appeared at the scene of the crime, it could have ended without him knowing anythng!" Lord Randall exclaimed. Ciel turned around to stare at Lord Randall, "I don't particuarly care if he knows or not, but if the relationship is exposed, _they're_ the ones who will get into trouble isn't that right?" Sebastian's eyes widen and I spunned around. Agni was right in front of us. Sebastian rushed over and slammed the doors closed.

Everyone turned around to look at him, "My apologizes, the door was open so..."

"Go repair the door if it cannot shut properly." Ciel demanded. I laughed nervously and said, "I'll help too." I rushed over and helped push the door closed as Sebastian slipped the key in to lock it. "Agni!" I hissed.

"If I carry on like this, I will be letting god down!"

"If you carry on like this I will personally shove my foot up your-"

"Please watch your actions!" Sebastian said, stopping me from finishing my scentence. We rushed back to them and Aberline stared at the paintings, "Ahh, this is such a magnificant corridor!" I smirked, Ciel did have good taste in paintings. "He actually uses such morbid paintings for decor! This is indeed the nest of a devil!" Does anyone else feel like kicking Lord Randall out?

"This is...isn't this Ophelia from Hamlet? The artist is...Millais isn't it?" Aberline said

Sebastian stared at Aberline, not expecting him to actually know something so rare. "You are correct. Are you a fan of the Preraphaelites?"

"Yes, the emphasis on the colors brings out the feel." I nodded agreeing with Aberline and my mouth fell open, as I saw Agni press his face on the glass window. And they were just cleaned too! I shut the curtains closed and rushed back with the group, 'Good job.' Sebastian said.

"It seems he understands it, isn't thinking seriously about one's successors a good thing?" Ciel joked, knowing that it pissed of Lord Randall. Agni appeared on the other windows, and Sebastian rushed forward and shut the curtains at an incredible speed. "Even if he understands paintings he's still only half-trained as a detective." So harsh, Aberline looks like he tries at least. Sebastian opened the door and said, "Everyone, please come this way. Dinner will be ready soon-" He gawked in surprised as he looked up. Soma was out of his room with my book in his hand. "Hey Ciel! I'm bored with that box! And I finished the book, let's play a card ga-" Sebastian jumped up and slapped his hand on Soma's mouth, and pushed him in to a corner.

"W-w-w-hat?" Soma stuttered when Sebastian removed his gloved hand.

"Prince Soma," Sebastian said evily.

Lord Randall turned around and looked at me, "Just now I thought I heard a voice."

"It's your imagination." I said, I think I was twitching, was I twitching? I have no clue, this job is getting way to freaking stressful with these two idiots here in the mansion!

"We have guests today, so could you obediently stay in your room." Soma nodded quickly, scared shitless at Sebastian. "Good boy." He stood back up and looked down at us, "Honestly..." I opened the door that leads to the next room and the other door slammed open. Sebastian's and mine eyes widen in horror as Agni was there. The group turned their head to see the noise and...

The lights went out in a flash.

"What? What happened!" I shouted, I wasn't expecting that.

"It's pitch black! How scary!" Aberline screamed, quite pathetically.

"You bastard, you're a detective, aren't you embarassed!" Lord Randall patronized.

A soft glowing light lit up the dark room, and I saw Aberline clutching Lord Randall's waist. Sebastian was next to me holding a candalabra and he said, "My apologies. It seems the lights have gone out."

"The wind or something? Sebastian, Matthew." Ciel glared at the both of us.

"Yes. Not the wind, but 'or something,'.." Sebastian said. "Let us move on this way to the dining room." He ushered them out of the room and I heard somethng weird. Agni was bound and gagged trying to get free. God today was way to stressful! We went to the dining room and Ciel sat down at the head of the table. "Now then. As everyone has settled down, shall we move on to the main topic?" Ciel said.

Lord Randall took out a letter from inside his coat and handed it to Sebastian, "That's right. I never want to visit this sort of eerie doghouse." Sebastian delievered the letter to Ciel and he just ripped it opened and sighed, "Well...that degree of case is this kind of thing?" Ciel took out the check, there was a large hefty sum from the Queen this time. I feel a bonus~

Aberline gasped as he looked at the contents of the letter, "Thats!"

"The lord successor doesn't know yet? The Commissioner has been used by the Queen for ages." Aberline stared in shock at Lord Randall. "He purposefully brings the bait to the doghouse. In general, the Phantomhives are a secret committee that carries out special duties. Because of that the funds for their activities and their rewards cannot be included in the national budget." Ciel smirked in amusement as Lord Randall grew angrier.

Ciel leaned into his seat, relishing the fact that Lord Randall was getting mad, "The fact of the matter is...we cannot raise such a large sum of money. It's you the police. On paper, it could be 'reward money.' It's the same as a police dog."

Aberline stared at them in shock, "That can't be! Isn't that as though-"

"It isn't 'as thought.' It's genuinely bribe money." That explains how we are even in this business. Though I do love my paychecks, very nice sum amounts. Sebastian smirked as he grabbed a champegne bottle. "Its a long standing tradition...now, to commemorate today's settlement of the case, I've prepared some champagne Won't you celebrate with me?" Ciel said, I think we should wean him off the liqour, then again he might keep me away from it as well...

Aberline stood up, "But the culprit still hasn't been arrested-"

"That's enough, Aberline. If her majesty and Phantomhive say it's over, then-" The doors slammed open and Agni was right behind Lord Randall, "The culprit no longer exists." Randall said. We stared in shock, Ciel's eyes were bigger then ever, and Lord Randall turned around, still speaking, "The truth about the case is, I-" There was a pop and a cork passed me by as it strucked Agni in the head. 'Nice head shot Sebastian!' I shouted in my mind. Sebastian smirked as he caught the cork. Agni was on the ground on the verge of tears from the pain. "My...I apologize. Are you alright?" He asked Agni.

"Ahh I'm hungry. Before they find me, I should..." Oh how life hated us... We stared at Prince Soma. 'Seriously all we are missing now is the trio to come in.'

'Please don't jynx it.' Sebastian begged.

"Who are these people? They're Indians?" Lord Randall stared them, "Lord Randall, I apologize for the fuss. These two are..." Sebastian looked at Ciel, unable to think of anything himself. Ciel sighed in frustration and said, "This is the Prince of Bengal, Soma. And his servant Agni. They're my good friends who are staying here while they study English culture." They stared at Ciel in surprised.

Soma rushed over and glomped Ciel, "Ciel! You finally admitted it! You really do think of me as a friend!"

"Who's a frie-GUAAH!" Ciel yelped as he was being crushed in a hug. While the two started to shout at each other, Sebastian poured the champegne for Lord Randall. "To settle this incident, you also went through many difficulties. Please, let me offer this as congratulations." Sebastian poured for everyone and he handed me a glass, "Then," Ciel sighed, "For resolving a conflict once again, cheers!" We held up our glass and we cheered.

I took a sip and we had a lovely dinner. Then after Lord Randall and Aberline had left. We started to punish the two idiots, first by tattling to Soma. "If Sir Sebastian and Matthew hadn't stopped me, then!" Agni bowed and Soma sweated in nervousness. "If you turned yourself in at a place I'm not connected to, I couldn't careless! As it is, I'd be caught up in it, too!" Ciel shouted. At hearing this Soma frowned and stared at Agni, "That's right, Agni. Don't trouble my friends." You trouble us as well fool.

"And you're forbidden from turning yourself in! That's an order!" Agni bowed his head to Soma, actually grateful, "Jo ajha."

"Then, since we've recieved permission form our dear friend Ciel to stay here, let's go to bed." Soma pipped up.

"Yes." Agni smiled happily at us. And Ciel looked ready to scream, instead he took a deep breath and said, "Fine, I'll let you stay at my manor," He pointed a finger at Soma, "However! People who don't work cannot stay."

"Work? Me, a prince?"

"Indeed."

"In return, I will pay you. In other words, that is money you will earn through your own work. You want to become a great man free from your parents correct?" Sparkles appeared behind Soma as he stood up and shouted happily, "That's right! What should I do?"

Ciel smirked. "Let's see...how about managing my townhouse in London with Agni?" Oh smart Ciel, that is one way to get rid of them. "It's a very difficult job. I wouldn't ask anyone else. Can you do it?" I resisted the urge to laugh as Soma pumped his fist into the air, "I'll do it! Leave it to me!" They started running around like idiots and Sebastian and I looked towards Ciel.

"With this, things will finally quiet down." Ciel sighed.

I patted Ciel's back and yawned, "Don't regret this decision Ciel."

"Shut up and go to work." He ordered.

I laughed and left the room to do my job.

~ASC~

Night crept so fast and I've never felt this tired before. "Would you like a break?" Sebastin asked, appearing out of the shadows. "I shouldn't be sleeping on the job." I yawned into the back of my hand and smiled up at him. "It's alright, I won't tell." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. I lightly laughed and shook my head, "Didn't you say your not suppose to lie to Ciel."

"And I ment it. But if he never asks, then there's nothing to lie about now is there." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, "Fine. But just for a short while, ok!" He nodded and lowered us to the ground. "Let me borrow your chest for a bit Sebastian." I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, "Good night, Matthew."

"Goodnight Sebastian..."

~ASC~

Ciel looked at a letter in his hand, "She must be joking..." He muttered as he stared at it. Matthew just yawned and walked over to him, "So what does she want now? I thought she wanted us to head to the circus first?"

"We?" Ciel said as he looked up at Matthew.

"Yes, 'we.' You two idiots somehow drag me into every mess that you come upon." Matthew looked to Sebastian who just smiled innocently and said, "Well, you are a servant of Phantomhive-"

"Yes, yes, yes. Though sometimes I wonder if I could have done more then just this." Matthew sighed and looked up at the cieling, "I'm starting to feel this life is to routine for me..."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ciel said as he handed the letter to Matthew.

"Hm... Then again, I haven't worked here that long Ciel." Matthew read the letter and he started to snicker, "She wants you to go in disguise a talented musician? Just so you can find out if there is something called the _Siren's song_ that can control people?" Ciel snatched the papers from Matthew's hands and he crossed his arms on his chest, a pout on his face, "It's not 'if'. Apparently there is a 'Voice' somebody who is singing at a brothel, the victims (Rich men) all wake up with their valuables gone. Another thing is that many of the men that don't turn up are, handsome, and young."

Matthew tapped his fingers on the desk and looked at Ciel, "Please don't tell me. We are the bait, aren't we." Ciel smirked and leaned into his seat, "What do you think?"

'Don't worry, if there is a siren, I'll protect you.' Matthew looked at Sebastian who smirked, and he bowed to Ciel, "Shall we head out then, the sooner we do this, the faster we can get to work on the circus." Ciel stood up from his seat and nodded, "Yes. Though, Sebastian first you must do something very important. This will involve you also, Matthew." The look Ciel gave Matthew, made the blonde slightly nervous, "A-alright."

~ASC~

Matthew wished a hole would open up and devour him right then and there, as he stared at the posters that Sebastian was posting up. It was the 2:39 A.M, and they had to put as many of these as possible. Sebastian had already did some mindtrick on several brothel owners, making them think that a young artist was currently in town, and offering to preform for free.

This would have been fine and dandy for Matthew, if it wasn't for the fact that it was him on the poster. Though you couldn't tell, since the young summoner was wearing a black raven-esque mask, and dressed in all black attire. Another thing that Matthew did not like about this poster was that he had to pose dramatically, his hands bounded by thorned vines over his head, on his knees, and only a single ray of light shining down on him.

"I feel as if I'm being whored out by you and Ciel." Matthew said as he handed Sebastian another poster. "You don't like it? I thought I did a rather good job of capturing your constrained disposition."

"Constrained disposition? What do you mean by that?" Matthew said. Sebastian stopped posting the poster and he looked at Matthew, "Well, I don't mean to be rude Matthew. But I've noticed that you seem to prevent yourself from doing what you'd like." Matthew raised an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms, a poster clutched tightly in one hand, "And what does that mean?"

"Your a musician Matthew. You have the makings of being someone amazing. I don't know if it has to do with your parents death, but I-"

"Shut up!" Matthew growled. Sebastian stopped talking, realizing his mistake, and he looked at Matthew. The summoner was shaking in anger, "Who are you to say that stuff about me. Me being talented? I'm nothing but a hack, all I can do is copy!"

"There is nothing wrong with that, it takes a while to create music. But don't ever think that you're a hack. Your amazing on the piano, you seem almost in a trance everytime you play. And your voice, it sounds like you've taken lessons. Matthew-" Matthew shook his head and covered his ears, "I'm not good, I'll never be as good as... Please just stop Sebastian, let's just finish up already. I want to go home..." Matthew looked away from Sebastian, in his mind he kept repeating, 'Don't think of it, don't think of it...'

"Mat-" Sebastian stopped, he knew that Matthew didn't want to be pushed right now. He was surprised by the blonde's reactions to being called talented though, and he wanted so bad to ask why he was so against it. Sebastian sighed, Matthew even refused to think of it, so he just continued working till he finished putting up the last one.

He touched the bottom of the poster, Matthew's name was written in gold, though Sebastian added a last name, upon Matthew's request. Sebastian stepped back and looked at it, "The Phantom Virtuiso: Matthew Ross." He said. "I think virtuiso might have been much, only the greatest of the great deserve that title. Or so I have been told." Matthew said as he started walking away. Sebastian looked at the poster one final time and followed after Matthew. "This is what I believe to be true." Sebastian said as he grabbed Matthew's hand.

The blonde stayed quiet, even his mind was silent, and he touched his feather earring. There was a small humming come from him and Sebastian stayed silent, having once heard Matthew hum it before in his and Ciel's presence, many odd months ago, and yet he enjoyed hearing it again, he had once asked what song it was, but Matthew just shrug, saying it was something that came into his mind.

They walked side by side, back to the town mansion, and Matthew leaned closer to Sebastian, and he whispered, "Sorry for getting angry at you."

Sebastian smiled down at him and said, "It's alright. I'm sorry for making you angry." Matthew stopped Sebastian in the middle of the street, the moon shined down on them and he tiptoed and laid a kiss on the demon's lips. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and kissed him back. They stayed in each other's embrace, neither one wanting to break the kiss.

~ASC~

Matthew fixed his tie as he looked at the body length mirror, he was going to preform for a crowd at a brothel. He was nervous, and anxious, his book of summons in his pocket, and a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach made him feel nauseous, this is the first time that he's ever wind up playing for an actual crowd. After all, Ciel and Sebastian don't really count.

"You'll do fine. You look quite dashing in black." Sebastian said as he fixed Matthew's collar. "I feel that black is too...constricting for someone like me. Besides, why did it have to be me! You can play just as well on any instrument!" Matthew spun around on his heel and glared at Sebastain. The demon just smirked and shrugged, "I only ever learned to play the violin." Matthew didn't believe him at all, but before he could even say anything someone knocked on the door, and a feminie voice called out, "Five minutes, ."

Matthew took in a deep breath and Sebastian placed the black mask on him. It was cool to the touch, and the material felt velvet soft. "I'm ready now...Manager." Matthew looked at Sebastian and the demon smirked as his imaged changed, long black hair in a pony tail, with bangs that reached up to his chin, he parted it to one side, creating a feather style, and his eyes changed to vivid blue, almost as bright as Matthew's own green eyes.

"Let's go then." Sebastian said.

~ASC~

Ciel looked at the newspaper, the two brothels that Matthew had preformed the previous two days were a smashing hit, but no _Siren _were found in those two. "I feel as if after this mission, Matthew might make a name for himself." Ciel said. Lao smirked at this as he poked Ran Mao's cheeks, "Your servant is quite talented. As expected of the Earl's choice of servants. Mind if I borrow him?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Anyways, Sebastian where is Matthew right now?" Ciel asked as the demon served more tea to Lao. Sebastian paused and gave Ciel a fake smile, "He's taking a rest."

_'Matthew...why are you so upset?'_ Sebastian thought.

~ASC~

I heard Sebastian's thoughts loud and clear in my mind, but I couldn't help feel dragged even further into my guilt. My own parents...the only reason I even decided to touch the piano since I came to this world was because I just wanted to feel the connection again. But...would they feel ashame? I'm using their own songs right now, the ones that they worked hard to make, and claiming that I created them, all for a mission. They always believed that I'll be like them...but in the end, all I can do is copy. I'm sorry Mom, Dad. Your son has not an ounce of talent that you both did.

Their music drifted into my mind, and memories flooded in, as I remembered going to Sydney, Australia, where they performed, even New York, San Francisco, Chicago, and a few times in Italy. All of this, and I realized now that even though they tried to teach me, train me, help me understand, I couldn't do what they did. I'm having to use their music in the brothels, but it's quite difficult.

Sebastian says that a Siren is a descendant of Mermaids. They use their voices to sing to sailors and lead them to their deaths. The only way to find one is by find it's nest, or if true music is played to it. But, the music that I was using belongs to you, mother, father. I have this feeling that I'm not doing a good job at all, my feelings are not with the music. I have no idea how to express passion into the music like they did. In fact the very thought of doing so makes me feel awkward and embarassed, especially since I am playing at a brothel. But if we don't find the Siren, then the mission is a failure, and that will wreck Ciel's reputation.

What am I to do? Mother... Father..

~ASC~

The carriage gently moved side to side, as I switched clothing, Ciel was angry that it has already been 3 days since we started the mission. "4 brothels, and 7 more to go. How long will this take." Ciel sighed as he watched me dress. I was starting to get over my fear of the stage, and use to the women dancing provactively to the music, just to entice the rich men into spending a night with them. "Don't fret young master, I feel that we are close. Now then, Matthew. On with the show." Sebastian said as the carriage door opened.

I took a deep breath and stepped out. I looked up att he building, and the brothel stared down at me, it was near the shore, and it looked old and smelled of fish. "Ugh, do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes now hurry up." Ciel said.

A sigh escaped my lips and Sebastian and I went inside. The brothel was packed with men in top hats and fine suits. I was staring to get nervous, but Sebastian guided me through as some of the women were singing, nothing siren-like mind you, but they still drawed the crowds attention.

We went to a hefty looking woman and she stared us up and down, "And what can I do for youse gents?" She said. Sebastian bowed to her and I did the same, "Madame, this is my client, Matthew Ross. He is here to preform for your brothel, free of charge if you remember." The women's eyes widen and she looked around, "Oh yes, I remember. But Roxanne won't be so happy. Tonight's her night after all."

"Madame, I can along work with her, if that is what you'd like. But I will not be a second fiddle to anyone." I said. Sebastian had reminded me over and over to act as if I am the greatest thing that can ever be bestowed on to someone, so pretty much I had to lie.

'You are not lying, you are the greatest thing.' Sebastian whispered in my mind.

I shook his thoughts out of my mind, and looked at the woman, "If you please, I'd like to get started right away."

The Madame sighed and snapped her fingers, two large men came out from behind the curtains, "Rubio, Frau, bring piano out. And make sure Roxanne is told of what will happen." The two men nodded and they disappeared through the curtains. "My name is Madame Ranckle."

'Ankle?' I thought.

'No, Ran-ckle.' Sebastian corrected. "I have taken care of all the girls here, by myself for 50 years. Never once had I let them down, so your performance must be the best. If my girls can not dance to your music, I will kick you out of here!" She snapped her fingers at us and she then looked around, "Anya! Come here and show Monsieur Ross, and his manager, to their room!" A small mousy girl with brown hair rushed over to us and bowed, "Hello, its an honor to meet you. My name is An-"

"Enough with the talking you foolish girl! They do not care for what a whore has to say! Now do as your told!" Madame Ranckle shouted. The small girl flitched from the shouting and just opened up the red curtains to reveal stairs, "T-this way, please." She stuttered. We followed her, up the stairs and she opened the door for us.

The room was at least nice, thick red curtains blocked out the harsh shore sun, and dark oak floors only gave a soft creak as we walked in. The bed was covered in red velvet and silk covers, and there was some incense burning, and it smelled of sage. "I-I hope the room is to your liking." Anya said to us. I smiled at her and nodded, "Its good. Thank you."

She closed the door, and lingered in the room with us. We stared at her and Sebastian cleared his throat, "Is there something we can do for you?"

Anya gulped and she touched the buttons of her dress, "I'm here to make you two feel...we-welcome." My eyes widen at this and I shook my hands trying to stop her, "No, no! It's ok, please you don't have to do that!"

"But I have too! Or else I will be kicked out!" She started to unzip the back of her dress, and she begged, "Please, I know my looks are average, but I'll try my best-"

"I'm a homosexual!" I shouted. I slapped my mouth shut and she stared at me, shock evident on her face. "I-I mean, I am attracted to girls, but I'm in a relationship with a man...Look its complicated ok! Just please don't do anything!" I covered my face in embarassment, and I could feel Sebastian trying not to laugh behind me.

"I'm sorry, I must have made a fool of myself." Anya said as she fixed her clothing.

"Oh believe me, the only fool in here is me." I sighed and moved backwards, Sebastian already placing a chair behind me so I can sit. "Please don't tell anyone ." Sebastian said to her. She shook her head and looked straight at us, "I understand! I know how it feels- Uh! I-I mean..." Sebastian chuckled softly as he sat on the bed, "Oh my. So many confessions, I wonder what else will happen." I glared at him and looked to Anya, "Thank you Anya. If Madame Ranckle asked, tell her you did what you had to do." I told her.

"Ah ah." Sebastian wiggled his finger at us, "Trust me, your employer will know if your lying. So we have to at least make your outer appearance look the part, besides this will give me a chance to learn something new." Anya and I, both raised our eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"The tango, my dear."

"Tango?" I said.

"Yes, Tango is a very intimate dance. You must know it, since you live here." Anya nodded to this and walked over to us. "Its a dance we must always perform for the men that come here. Its to get their attention."

"Yes, so shall we begin?" Sebastian removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Anya nodded and I watched them dance. It was amazing how Anya was able to keep up with him, they seem like lovers, the way the moved against each other. Sebastian would pull her in tight, she would grip his clothes, and her leg laid on his thigh as he dipped her. They danced to no music, their body intertwined with each other so carefully, so perfectly, that I felt awkward being there, as if I didn't belong.

They stopped dancing, and Anya was exhausted, her hair a mess, her clothes scrambled and almost out of place, it really looked like she and Sebastian had... A blush crept through my face and I looked away as Anya thanked Sebastian. "I wish you good luck, ." Anyay said to me. I nodded and she left the room.

Sebastian laughed behind his hand as he walked over to me, "What is wrong Matthew? Are you feeling unappreciated?" I frowned and glared at him, "You know, I could just leave this damn place, you can stay here for all I care." I crossed my arms and turned my head away, I know I was acting like a child, but...just seeing him act that way with someone else, it made me wonder if Sebastian was happy with me.

'Of course I'm happy with you.' Sebastian's voice whispered in my mind as he wrapped his arms around my neck. He leaned against my back, and laid his head on my shoulder, 'Are you sure? Aren't you frustrated with me?' Sebastian laid small kisses on my neck and I shivered slightly, not expecting it, 'A little, it's hard to resist you. Have you not seen how you look, _naked_, Matthew?' The blush reappeared and I exposed my neck to him, he then gently placed small love bites on my skin. He removed his gloves, and slip his hands under my clothing, his claws skimmed my belly and his fangs grazing my neck, "Matthew." He whispered into my ear, his breath warm against my skin.

His left hand went even further up my shirt and he rubbed one of my nipples till it budded. "Mm!" I bit my bottom lip trying to stop myself from moaning, a warm feeling was starting to rise up within me, and it felt strange and foreign I wanted to ask Sebastian about it, but I noticed his other hand starting to go lower down.

"Ah wait!" I jumped up and backed away from him, "Uh I'm-I'm not ready Sebastian." I looked away from him, embarassed at my behavior, and at the same time mad for leading him on. Sebastian chuckled softly and he was behind me, "It's ok. I'm sorry for trying to rush you. But you must understand what you do to me." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing me against him. I felt mortified and Sebastian was just smirking behind me, "S-..stupid!" I grabbed the door and forced him out of the room, and locked it shut. (Not that it could stop him, but I was angry at him!)

I could hear him laughing outside and in my mind he mocked me as well. 'Your so adorable, when you are flustered.'

'Stupid!' I shouted in my mind.

~Sebastian's Pov~

I walked around the building, trying to survey the grounds, but my thoughts kept going to Matthew who kept calling me names. I knew he was angry at me, but I couldn't help myself, he's so tempting. From his parted lips that release that soothing voice, to the lithe scarred body of his. It drives me wild, and it makes happy knowing that he is mine, and I am- "Why hello." A very robust red head was in front of me, leaning against the wall. "I didn't have the pleasure of meeting you before." She walked forward to me, her hips sashaying and I tried not to scoff at her attempt to seduce me. "My name is Roxanne," She held out her hand, expecting me to kiss it. Though of course I do have to.

My lips pressed against her knuckles, and I smiled at her, "Sebastian. How do you do, ."

"I am doing well, now would you follow me. _Butler."_ I stood erect and she just smirked at me as she started walking away, "Come, my little servant. Ranckle wants a word with you." I shut my mind link to Matthew immediately, and I hoped he wouldn't notice that we are able to do this. I followed her to a room and once the door closed behind us, she immediately pressed her lips to my own. I tried to remove her from my person, but I found myself being drawn into the kiss.

Then nothing mattered but us in this moment. Her body against mine, and my arms wrapped around her, yes only she mattered to me right now.

~ASC~

Sebastian was no where to be seen right now, it was already time for me to perform, and only one women was out, a sea of men waiting for her. She ran her fingers through her red hair and her red lips opened and she started to sing.

I kept up with her, my own voice just playing back up, but my fingers danced on the keys of the piano. Though I had my headphones in my ears, I did a good job. I didn't like to hear the women sing, seeing as alot of the music was to seduce the men, so it was pretty much innduendos.

The floor started to vibrate and I looked to the side, seeing the men stomping their feets on the ground, cheering, whistling, and throwing roses to her. She sent them kisses and she pointed to a few of the rich nobles to come forward, many were disappointed, but those lucky few went up on stage and the curtain was drawn and I sighed as I took out my Ipod and turned the music off.

"You did a marvolous job Matthew, I'm sorry you weren't able to do your own songs though. You see, the crowd doesn't want change, they don't need it, its better to stick to what works." Roxanne laughed as she escorted the men up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my seat.

"Matthew." Ciel's voice called out to me. I turned around, 'He shouldn't be here.' I thought. Ciel walked over to me, a scowl on his face, "You fail me, your performance was amatuer at best, and you failed to keep up with 's singing." Shock was an understatement to what I am feeling right now. He glared at me and tilted his head to the stairs, "Get out of my sight, we are staying here for another day. Your a hopeless failure that cannot amount to anything, the only thing that redeems you is the fact that your body is only good for being a shield." His words struck my heart and I helplessly tried to speak to him, but he just turned around and walked away.

Tears stung my eyes and I shook my head, I must have really messed up to have made him angry. Maybe I was found out, and Ciel had to bribe them, maybe that's why Sebastian wasn't here, he was probably trying to do damage control. I went to my room and Anya was in there, surprise on her face, "Matthew? Your still here?" She said.

"Yes, I was told to stay here for another day." I removed my tie and threw my coat on to the chair. "Are you feeling...ok?" Anya gave me a skeptical look and I raised my eyebrow to her, "Yeah. A little disappointed, but I am." She just nods to me, her eyes not meeting my own, and she stands up. "Well then, I-I'll leave you alone then." She rushed passed me, and made sure to lock the door behind her. Questions came to my mind, but I just shook my head and threw myself onto the bed. The lights from the cieling were bright against my eyes, and the mask was starting to slip off my face.

My fingers undid the bow and I laid the mask by my side and my eyes shut, a question floated through my mind as I slowly drifted to sleep.

'Where are you Sebastian? I could use you right now...'

~ASC~

Soprano notes were drifing into my room. My eyes fluttered open in the dark, as the aria continued downstairs. I rubbed my eyes and silently called out, "Sebastian." No reply again. The aria seemed to grow louder, and I wonder who was hitting those high notes, they were so well done that it could have been Renata Scotto. I slipped the mask on and walked out of my room, and my feet lead me down the stairs and my eyes widen in surprise at the group of men at the feet of Ranckle.

But... She wasn't the one who was singing, it was Roxanne singing, center stage, a light on her as she continued to sing.

"Yes sing my beautiful Siren!" Ranckle cackled, "Make these men fall to their knees for me and only me!" Roxanne did so, her voice was now in my head and I clutched my ears, my knees on the wooden floor, and my body hunched over. Her voice was tearing me apart from reality to fantasy, my thoughts filled of her and only her and suddenly the music stopped. I looked up and saw Anya looking at me with worried eyes, she removed her hands from my head and I touched my ears, there was, what I think and hope, earplugs. She grabbed my hand and tried to drag me out of there.

"How good of you to come." Ranckle said. I stopped and turned my head, I thought the earplugs were suppose to stop any noise, but apparently it was only to stop Roxanne's singing. The fat owner, Rancke, walked over to us and she struck Anya across the face. "You filthy little urchin! I give you a roof over your head, food, and a job, and you repay me with this!" She hit Anya again, this time sending the small girl to hit the ground and I went to my feet and grabbed her hand. "Don't touch her again!"

She ripped her hand away from me, giving me a sneer and she snapped her fingers, "Roxanne!" The red-head moved to her and I noticed her skin was pale like marble, and her eyes were black as dolls eyes. She was a demon and I was glad I prepared. My hand reached into my book and Roxanne raised a finger at me and wiggled it back and forth, "Ah, Matthew. My little conceirge, you think you can stop me? Why bother, even your little master wants you to fail."

Huh?

As if to prove her point, Ciel came by herside from behind the curtains and his eyes were blank and hollow. "Ciel?" I grabbed him and he didn't even react to my voice as I called his name over and over, "You bitch! What did you do to him!" She smirked and Ranckle started laughing and she kicked me in the face. I fell to the ground and a pair of black shoes were in my vision. I lifted my head up and looked up. Sebastian was in front of me, "Sebastian?" He suddenly grabbed me and had me on my feet, my hands behind my back. "Sebastian!" I struggled out of his grip, but he was to strong.

"The Queen's watchdog, right in the palm of my hands. You see Roxanne, I told you having a rat was smart." The whore laughed, and Roxanne just nodded agreeing with her, "Yes master, you were very right. But now look at the catch that came along with the young Earl. A handsome demon." Roxanne walked over and I tried to set myself free so I could rip her face off. She just ignored me and touched Sebastian's cheek, even kissing his lips. I was shocked at this and the red-head laughed at me.

"Surprised? He was sick of you anyways, isn't that right my little pet?" Sebastian nodded and my heart felt like it was being squeezed, "You don't mean that. Your under her spell right! Answer me Sebastian!" He looked down at me and frowned, anger in his eyes, "Don't call me by my name, _**Human**_." I couldn't believe my ears, this...this couldn't have been Sebastian right? Right?

"Remove those wretched things, and put this one under our spell as well Roxanne." Ranckle said.

Roxanne nodded and Sebastian removed the earplugs. She opened her red lips and she started singing, her soprano voice ripping my brain apart. "Stop!" I shouted, she just sanged higher and higher. Sebastian finally released me, knowing that I would soon subcome to her singing.

'I won't go down so easy! Damnit, I refuse!' I bit my palm, drawing blood, and I quickly drew an outline of a curvy woman with a tail fin and it came to life. "Stop her damn singing!" I shouted as my mermaidens came out, in water they had a more physical appearance, but out of water they looked like the transparent fluid shaped into the women they were. Roxanne hissed and they hissed back, soon their own voices soothed my nerves. Ranckle smirked a glass of wine in her hands, and she said to me, "Neat trick. It will be good to have someone like you at my disposal. So why don't you stop resisting."

"Never you fat cow!"

She growled in anger and crushed the glass in her hand and she shouted, "Roxanne, kill this damn boy with his own friends!"

"Yes Master." She snapped her fingers and Sebastian ran at me, Ciel following behind with a sword in his hands. I jumped backwards and my mermaids went near them, still singing, and ready to rip into them. "Don't-gah!" Sebastian had punched me in my stomach, and sent me flying to a wall. Ciel rushed forward and did a straight thrust. I barely caught the blade in my hands, my palm and fingers being cut from the sharp sword, and I pushed him away, careful not to hurt him.

Sebastian was suddenly in front of me and he grabbed my throat tightly. My mouth opened and closed like a fish, as I desperatly tried to breathe. One hand clutched Sebastian's wrist, and the other was reaching for the knife in my pocket, "S-sebastian." I pleaded, I didn't want to do this, but he won't let go. Ranckle started laughing again, the noble men were on the ground passed out, probably since Roxanne was no longer singing, and I noticed Anya wasn't there anymore.

Black dots danced along the edge of my vision, he just glared at me, squeezing harder and harder. I touched his hands and for a second a flash of recognition, or something akin to it came to his eyes. Sebastian though soon snapped out of it and went back to choking me fully to death, and I finally the need for air won over my feelings for him, and I slashed at Sebastian's face with my knife, he easily dodged, but his grip had loosen enough for me to get a lungful of air. I quickly kicked him away and fell to the ground, coughing.

"Stop playing around and kill him already!" Ranckle shouted.

Ciel came running at me once more, sword raised and I didn't have the stregnth to even try to defend myself. "Stop!" Anya screamed as she came out from behind the curtains where she was hiding, and she tackled Ciel. He squirmed around in Anya's grip, but she held on to him tightly.

"Master!" One of my mermaids shouted.

I barely rolled out of the way of Sebastian's foot coming down at my chest. The floor cracked under neath his demonic stregnth and I scrambled to my feet and started to run. I knew I had to kill Roxanne, then maybe it will all end. 'Hold him down!' I screamed in my mind, it hurt to much to speak, hurts to much to breathe, and I was thankful that my mermaids were able to read my mind.

My mermaids grabbed Sebastian before he could even move once more at me, and he was soon held down by them. I knew it wouldn't last long, he was much more stronger, but now I was able to at least take out Roxanne. She glared at me and then smirked, "You think you can fight me. Even if I were to die, my spell over these fools will never be broken."

My bloody right hand quickly traced for my sword, and once it appeared in my hands, I ran at her and she dodged as I tried to cut her damn face off. She sent a kick at me and I jumped and sent a kick of my own at her head. It struck dead on, but it only snapped to the side. She turned her head, anger evident in her eyes. I raised my sword and sent it straight down at her, and she caught it by the flat sides and twisted it out of my hands. She knocked my weapon away, and grabbed my arms to throw me to the ground, and I just responded by kneeing her in her stomach. She groaned out in pain and struck me with the back of her hand. She lifted me up and threw me far.

My back hit the piano, breaking the body, and bruising my back. I weakly groaned and lifted up my head. "The only way to stop her is with those mermaids singing!" Anya screamed. "S...inging?" My voice croaked out. I tried to move myself, but everything was in pain, I looked to my mermaids, they were to busy trying to keep Sebastian down, they couldn't sing right now, there was nothing I could do then. If what Roxanne said was true, then that means I'll never have Sebastian and Ciel back. 'Mom, dad! What do I do! Sebastian why won't you wake up!' A lone tear fell down and I struggled to my feet.

Roxanne walked back to Ranckle, and the damned hefty woman laughed as she moved her sleeve up, revealing a blue pisces mark, "I'm so glad I met you my little starving Siren. Now if you truly hunger, feast, but after that kill him slow and painfully!" Ranckle cut her skin over the mark and Roxanne eagerly held out her hands and dranked the blood that fell into them.

I was soon at my feet and Sebastian was starting to get free, my mermaids no longer able to hold out. "Return!" I shouted. They gasped, not wanting to leave me, but they disappeared back to their world. Sebastian went to his feet and went over to Roxanne. She smirked, blood dripping from her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "My good pet~ Did the little human hurt you? Let mommy kiss it better." She pressed her lips to Sebastian, and I stared in horror, as Sebastian held her tightly, kissing her back.

My heart felt like it was being torn apart, and I didn't want to watch. Roxanne looked back at me and smiled cruely, "What's wrong? Jealous. It's what happens when your a cold fish. I can give him everything he wants, and more, what can a pathetic human like you give him?"

She was right, everything she said was right. What would Sebastian want with me? She was perfect, there was no flaws at all. What could I give him? My scarred body, my constant put downs to my own being, what could I give Sebastian that can make him come back to me? The tears wouldn't stop falling and I felt angry, but for once not at myself, no...in fact I was angry at Roxanne! I didn't want her to have him. I didn't want her damn filthy hands all over Sebastian.

"S..s.." I tried to say something, my throat was stinging so much, I couldn't speak, and what I could say was coming out as a blubbering mess, and the women laughed at me. The anguish within me seemed to flood in, and I felt hopeless. "Don't give up!" Anya urged me, as she held tightly to Ciel. I looked to my possessed master, and I knew that not only do I have to get Sebastian and Ciel back. They were mine, not hers! I won't let her take them from me! The anguish fled and I felt warmth surround me, it felt as if my mother and father were by myside.

Sebastian stopped kissing Roxanne, Ciel and he stared right into my own eyes, "What are you doing staring at him! Pay attention to me!" Roxanne growled out, she grabbed Sebastian's face, and forced him to look at her. She took a deep breath, getting ready to sing again. "_M...M-My gift is my song!~" _I sang out loud. She stopped and stared at me in shock, I don't know where the words came from but I looked to both Sebastian and Ciel, "_And this one's for you."_

"Kill him!" Roxanne ordered Sebastian. He walked slowly to me, giving off a predator's aura. He raised his hand to strike me, but instead, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to him, this threw him off guard. 'Please Sebastian, wake up.' I thought, and the words just flowed out of me.

_"And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song.  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done...  
Hope you don't mind, I  
__hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words~  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world~"  
_

Roxanne clutched her head and started screaming, "Make him stop!" Ranckle's eyes widen at this and she took out a gun from between her breast and aimed it at us. Anya had released Sebastian and kicked the gun away from Ranckle's hand and she grabbed the curtains, "Continue! It's working." She threw the curtain over Ranckle and tried to keep the woman down. I looked to Sebastian, he seemed conflicted, as if fighting with himself. Small footsteps came towards us and I looked down, Ciel rushed at me and the sword came quite close to my heart. But, I garbbed it once more, and pulled the sword away from Ciel's hands and pulled him to me. He struggled, but I held tightly to Sebastian's neck, and Ciel's waist. I don't know where the strength was coming from, but they couldn't get out of my grip.

_"Sat on the roof...  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well...  
They got me quite cross_

They had to come back to me, I needed them. Nothing mattered to me, but them. I finally found a place I belong, and I won't give it up.

_"But the sun's been kind...  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on."_

Sebastian looked down at me, his eyes stared into my own, and he touched my face, his fingers slipping under the mask, he was looking at me, trying to figure me out.

_"So excuse me for forgetting...  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten."_

And I couldn't help thinking of how much I have changed, from my strange transformation coming here, to the bonds I've made with all of them. No matter what, I can't allow anyone to take them away from me again. I can't.

_"If they're green!~ Or they're blue!~  
Anyway the thing is well  
I really mean..."  
_

My hand released Ciel's waist and I touched his face and looked down at him, he seemed confused as well, the spell weakening from them.

_"Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen~"_

Roxanne continued to scream in pain as she clutched her head. But I continued, hoping they can hear me, hoping beyond hope that my voice won't give out, no matter the pain, no matter how much I feel like just stopping to rest. No matter what, I'll keep going for them.

_"And you can tell everybody  
This is your song...  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done...  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind..."  
_

I gave a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips and kissed the crown of Ciel's head.

"_That I put down in words..."  
How wonderful life is...  
Now you're in the world!~"_

They slowly started to come to their senses and a smile came to my lips, and my throat was hurting so badly, and I prayed for them to awaken from their spell completely, and that it wasn't false. At first nothing happened, but then they blinked a few times and touched their heads that must be aching them. "Matthew?" Ciel asked as he looked up at me. His eyes widen when he saw the blood on my hands, and my bruised neck. "Matthew!" Sebastian called out in shock. I looked up at him and my smile could only grow, "Sebastian, Ciel." My voice was starting to become weaker and weaker, but I held them close to me, they were back. Back to me.

Roxanne groaned in pain and Ranckle screamed in anger as she elbowed Anya, and the curtain, off of her. "Damn you all!" She grabbed the forgotten gun and aimed at Ciel.

"Ciel!" I shouted.

The gun went off and I grabbed him, shielding him with my body. I waited for the bullet to go through me, but the pain never came at all. I looked back and saw Sebastian holding the bullet between his thumb and index finger. "That is quite enough Madame Ranckle. You've caused quite enough trouble for us." Ciel said as he moved behind me, almost like if he was trying to protect me, "Sebastian, detained her, and her demon!"

Sebastian smiled, fangs peaking out, and he walked forward, "Yes, my lord." Ranckle's eyes widen in horror and she shot at him, Sebastian easily deflected the bullets and he grabbed the forgotten curtain and tied it around her fat body. She fell to the ground, struggling to get out, but Sebastian made sure it'd be impossible for her to get out, not unless she had a knife.

"Roxanne, do something!" She ordered.

Roxanne struggled to her feet, "Y-yes my master." She groaned.

"Just give up, you don't have the energy to even fight against an infant." Sebastian smirked as he cracked his knuckles, looking like he wanted to beat the Siren to a pulp. "No!" Anya rushed over to Roxanne and held her close, "Please, she was only doing as she was told!"

"Anya?" Roxanne looked up at her in surprised.

"Please, I'll take responsibility for her!" Anya begged. Ciel crossed his arms and shook his head, "My orders are to capture the siren. These two were both involved with the kidnapping of noblemen." I looked down at Ciel and took out my book, it was surprisingly not damaged. I said to them all, with my voice barely now a whisper, "Ciel. Just like Sebastian is your servant, so is Roxanne. If we give her to someone that is responsible, she won't cause trouble." Anya stared at me in surprise, then smiled and silently mouthed a 'thanks' to me.

"And how do you suggest we sever the contract?" Ciel asked.

I looked to Ranckle and my gaze harden at the sight of her, "Cut off the skin, or the arm. Which ever you want." She gasped in horror and started begging for her life, it fell on deaf ears as I tossed my knife to Sebastian. "Make sure that nothing of the mark remains." Ciel ordered. Sebastian smirked and grabbed Ranckle's shoulder, "Hold still, I wouldn't want to cut off the wrong thing." She started to scream before my blade even touched her, and Sebastian swiftly slashed the mark off. Blood started to pour out from the gaping wound, Sebastian had litterally skinned it, showing the muscles and fat in her thick arm. Sebastian held up the patch of skin to us, "Shall we make a nice wallet out of this?" Ciel shook his head, "I have no need for such things." Sebastian shrugged and threw it behind him. He wiped my hunting knife, clean of the blood and bits of flesh that tried to cling to the blade, and he walked back to us.

"Your all stupid gits!" Roxanne shouted as she tried to staggered toward us, "Now that I am free, I can kill you!"

"That is enough!" Anya grabbed Roxanne and she bit the Siren's arm, drawing blood. Roxanne looked down, slightly shooked at this, and Anya licked the blood away, "There. Now your a part of me, that's our contract." Roxanne stared at her, and she suddenly burst into laughter, "You-you silly girl. You wish to play house with me? A demon? Foolish little human, always trying to protect me since the beginning." She stopped laughing and stared at Anya, her smile was wiped off and she looked away, a scowl on her lips "Fine, I'll serve you. But you better take good care of me." She looked at us and glared at us, "Whatever. I'd be wasting my time on you three anyways. Now that I am free of that pathetic hag, I can finally have a break. Come Anya, let's get out of here." She leaned on the smaller girl and they turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ciel called out.

They stopped and turned their heads to him, "What about them?" He pointed to the unconcious noblemen and Roxanne turned her nose up, "They are not worth the energy to fully possess. The rest are down in the cellar, and up in the attic." With that said they left the brothel and Ciel ordered Sebastian to release the men. They came running out, thanking me and Sebastian, (Ciel hid himself.) And I just told them to call their families immediately, and for in the future, to watch out for brothels.

Once all the men were gone, we called the Yard, and they took the unconcious Ranckle off to jail. No questions asked.

Ciel sighed as we went back to the town mansion. My mask was off, my head was pounding, and Ciel was tired, and I don't blame him. It was 3am, the sun wasn't even out yet. And we stumbled into the front door, Agni waiting for us, with a sleeping Soma, resting on the stairs.

"Welcome home." He said silently.

We nodded, and walked up the stairs. Sebastian took Ciel to the bath to bathe him, I went downstairs to do the same. The water was warm and it helped against my own wounds, and bruises. For few minutes my thoughts were to Sebastian, asking him if he was ok.

'I am fine, it was thanks to you. Whatever you did, you saved us.' Sebastian said to me. I smiled, it was fine if he didn't remember what I said, I would be to embarassed. 'What are you and Ciel talking about?' I asked him. Sebastian just said to me, 'Nothing much. Don't stay to long in the water Matthew.' I chuckled softly, and relaxed in the water.

My face was soon burning, not from the water, but from what I was going to do after Ciel is safe and sound in his bed.

~ASC~

Sebastian checked Ciel's body, not a scratch or bruise was on him. Matthew had tooken the brunt of the attacks from the both of them, and made sure not to hurt Ciel He admired that of his mate, but was wishing that he didn't do such dangerous measures to protect them. Ciel sighed as he leaned against the porcealin tub and looked up at Sebastian. "Today...today was just to much." He covered his eyes from the light and Sebastian smirked, "My, my. You must really care for Matthew alot, you still look a bit shaken from seeing him like that. Was it cause you almost killed him?" Ciel removed his arm and glared at Sebastian, "You shouldn't be talking. He could have very well died by your hands. In fact, those bruises around his neck might have well been a rope attached to a team of horses..." Ciel sunk into the water, till the water was up to his chin, "He could have died...just by simply being choked to death, or being cut down by a sword...so easily. I keep forgetting that he's not like you or the others at the mansion..."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and grabbed a towel, "My lord. Do you happen to recall_ how_ Matthew broke the spell?" Ciel shook his head, "I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out, but, no matter how much I try to think, nothing comes to mind. My minds a fog, and I can't even remember what happened after that damned siren found me." Ciel sighed once more and stepped out of the tub. Sebastian dried Ciel with the large towel, his thoughts a million miles away. "Do you happen to remember?" Ciel asked. Sebastian shook his head, "Which is strange, in fact I shouldn't have even fallen for such a low level hypnosis. What could have..." Sebastian shook his head again and grabbed Ciel's clean clothes. "Did, did you happen to see something though? While in that trance, Young Master?" Sebastian said. "Yes, a man and a women. I couldn't make out their form, but I had this feeling that they were helping Matthew save us." Sebastian hm'ed and he slipped the night shirt on Ciel. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Whatever Matthew did, I'm grateful for it." Ciel said as he and Sebastian walked out of the bathroom. Sebastian nodded, "Yes...but how long can we allow him to keep sacraficing himself like that. One day, I feel he might go to far just to protect those he cares for." Ciel nodded, "Then we have to try harder to protect him as well."

"Yes, my lord."

~ASC~

I opened the door to Ciel's room, and they both stopped talking and stared at me. "Are you feeling fine?" Ciel asked. I nodded and went over to him. He crawled on to his bed, and I tucked him into his bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm not a child Matthew." Ciel pouted as he touched his forehead. I chuckled softly and ruffled his hair, "I know. I'm just glad to have you back to normal." His purple eyes looked up at me and he huffed as he buried his face into his pillow. "I'm glad your safe." He muttered. I made a move to get off his bed, but his hand grabbed mine. "..." He looked away, I knew what he wanted to ask me, but his pride is getting in his way.

The bed creaked and I scootched closer to Ciel. He moved closer to me as well, and buried his face into my chest, "Good night. Ciel." I said softly. My fingers ran through his hair, and he soon fell asleep in my arms. Sebastian turned the candles out, and he removed Ciel from my hands, and laid him down properly on the bed. I slid off the bed and left his room, Sebastian following behind me.

"Matthew, I'm sorry I fell for her trap." He said. He's been beating himself up, ever since we left the brothel but no matter how many times I told him it was fine, he persisted. "How did I even fall for that? It's impossible! I was stronger then her, I shouldn't-"

'It's ok.' I thought, my throat ached to much to continue to speak, 'Your back, with me now.' I looked up at him and he smiled at me, 'Yeah.' We continued to walk down the hallway and I stopped, 'S-sebastian. I want to give you something.'

"Hm?" He went.

'Wait five minutes here, then come to your room. Ok?' I told him.

'Why?' He asked.

'Just do it! And no trying to peek in my mind!' I rushed off, my thoughts repeating over and over for him not to peek, and he just sighed and nodded as he counted the seconds in five minutes. Rather irritating if I do say so myself.

~ASC~

"299, 300." Sebastian muttered. He walked to his bedroom and knocked softly, "I'm coming in." There was no response on the otherside, and he opened the door and his eyes widen at the image before him.

Matthew was on his bed, naked. His eyes were tightly shut, a blush on his cheeks and he squeaked out, "Please, be gentle." Sebastian walked into the room, almost in a stunned daze, and he immediately locked the door and just stayed standing in the middle of the room. He wasn't sure if this was a trick, or if this was real.

'Y-you don't want me?' Matthew cracked his eyes open and the glowing green orbs looked at Sebastian's own red eyes. "Don't toy with me Matthew. As patient as I am, I can snap in just seconds." He stared at Matthew, looking his body up and down. The air was cold in the room, and Matthew shivered slightly, his nipples were already nubs, his smooth scarred stomach quivered, as if it was being touched by him already. Sebastian's eyes continued down to the patch of gold hairs, to Matthew's manhood that laid between his creamy legs that now seem longer then normal. Thoughts of wrapping the legs around his waist, and ramming into the blonde till he screamed, filled Sebastian's mind. Matthew closed his eyes tighter, the blush darkening from Sebastian's thoughts. He looked so innocent, his hands clutching the bedsheets, his legs slightly spread open, and the blush increasin more and more till Matthew finally looked at him with those large green eyes. 'Please, I-it took a lot of courage for me to do this. Don't let it go to waste.'

With those words, his clothes felt too constricting and he was on top of Matthew in a matter of seconds, attacking the Blonde's lips. Matthew groaned, a little from pain, and a little from the pleasure, as the demon's hands roamed his body. His hands gripped Matthew's thights and he pressed against Matthew, grinding hard against the blonde. Matthew gasped and he quickly thought, 'W-wait!' Matthew pushed Sebastian away and looked up at him, 'I've never had s-s-'

"Sex." Sebastian said. Matthew blushed deeper and Sebastian took Matthew's right hand and kissed the cut palm, "I know. I'm sorry for going to fast. I'll go slow, ok?" He licked at the wound and led trails of kisses down Matthew's arm, he lightly nipped his shoulder, and nimbly touched the bruised neck. "Thank you for this Matthew." He whispered silently as he laid more kisses down Matthew's chest. He lightly nipped an erected nipple, and Matthew hissed and he arched his back. Sebastian smirked in satisfaction and with a husky voice he said, "Like that?"

Matthew bit his bottom lip, but nodded to Sebastian. "Good, then I'll continue." He sucked the small pink bud, twirling his tongue on the tip. Matthew let out a breathy moan, and Sebastian's hands wandered down and he took Matthew's manhood and gave it a light squeeze. "Ah~" Matthew gasped from the sudden touch and Sebastian grinned, "Damn my self for hurting your beautiful neck. Now I can't hear your voice fully." He slowly pumped Matthew's penis, envoking more soft moans from the blonde and he laid kisses on his mark that laid over Matthew's heart.

The mark warmed Matthew over, bringing him a small sensation of pleasures, along with Sebastian's menstrations to his lower half. "Matthew." Sebastian called out, "Do you like this as well?"

"Y-yes." Matthew breathed out as he bucked in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian smiled and pulled away from Matthew. The blonde whimper in disappointment, 'Please, don't stop.' Matthew begged.

"If you want me to continue, undress me." Sebastian ordered.

Matthew looked at Sebastian, slightly surprised at his words, "Un..undress you?" Sebastian nodded and smirked at him, 'It's not much Matthew. Just undress me... Slowly.' Sebastian thought. Matthew gave him a silent ok and sat up. He hesitantly touched Sebastian's coat and he slowly unbuttoned him, Sebastian silently watching him. Matthew removed the coat and vest, leaving only the white sleeve buttoned-shirt, and he let out a small groan, 'Sebastian, why are you doing this?' He bit his bottom lip, his throbbing erection wanted sweet release, and Sebastian was just playing with him.

"I told you, I'm going to take it slow. But, I want you to get involved as well. Now then, continue." He purred. Matthew tried to unbutton the white shirt, and Sebastian decided to 'motivate' Matthew. He started to rub Matthew's inner thigh, his hand going up and up to the forgotten member.

"S-sebastian!" Matthew tried to stop a moan, he was starting to get angry at Sebastian, and frustrated with the shirt! He ripped it off and Sebastian snickered at him, "Easy there, slow remember. If not, I could just take you immediately." Matthew blushed and shook his head, 'I'll be patient.' He thought.

"Good boy. Continue."

Matthew's blush grew darker as he unzipped Sebastian's pants and lowered them. His eyes widen as Sebastian's erection bobbed out, it was fully erect and Matthew looked away. "Don't be embarass. This is what you do to me." Sebastian chuckled and he wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist. The blonde hissed in pain, 'Wait, my back is still bruised!' Sebastian stopped and gingerly trailed his fingers up Matthew's back. Matthew winced slightly and Sebastian frowned.

"If I were to enter you lying down, it will just hurt even more..." A mischevious grin grew on Sebastian's face, "Well then, I suppose we'll just have to do it like this." He grabbed Matthew's thighs and made him sit on his lap. Matthew bit back a groan as both their erections rubbed together. "Now then, this might feel strange, but as I promised, it won't hurt you, my control over our bond will make sure of that." Sebastian laid a kiss on Matthew's mark and his hands grabbed Matthew's behind, startling the blonde.

Sebastian chuckled softly and Matthew wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. Taking this as an ok, Sebastian lifted Matthew slightly, so the tip of his penis was near the blonde's entrance, and he looked to Matthew to be sure. Matthew started to breathe a little faster, suddenly getting a little nervous and Sebastian just growled softly to comfort the boy, "It's alright." Matthew nodded and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck a little tighter, and Sebastian inserted himself into Matthew in one quick thrust. Matthew grunted softly, and clutched Sebastian's shoulder, there wasn't any pain, but just some discomfort.

Sebastian's hands clutched Matthew's hips roughly, and he moved deeper into Matthew, letting out a groan, "So...tight...Matthew!" His eyes flashed red and he started pulling out and thrusting himself back into Matthew's small hole. Matthew arched his back and a moan escaped his lips and he slowly started to join in with Sebastian's rhythm.

Sebastian's form started to shift, his fangs peaked out, and his claws cut into Matthew's skin. He wanted to ravish the blonde, go completely wild, to have the blonde scream his name, but knew that he may lose to much control and end up hurting him. He growled in frustration, and smirked as he thrusted faster, trying to find the sweet spot. His hips rocked against Matthew, and the blonde kept giving off small mewls of pleasure.

Matthew's eyes widen and he let out a gasp, "S...Sebastian!" He strained out of his bruised throat. Sebastian struck the bundle of nerves again, and he looked at his mate who threw his head back, calling his name over and over for each thrust, "Fah...faster!" Matthew begged. Sebastian's eyes widen at the sight of this and he ran a tongue over his lips and fangs. He thrusted harder and faster into Matthew, the blonde groaned louder, as he grew closer and closer to his release. He dug his nails into Sebastian's shoulders and he panted, "S-sebastian...I'm going to...ah...come!" Sebastian smirked and he wrapped his arms tight around Matthew's waist, "Let me help then." He bared his fangs and bit the mark on Matthew's chest. Matthew threw his head into the air and screamed Sebastian's name, and he came on his and Sebastian's stomach.

Sebastian groaned when Matthew tightened around him, and he came within Matthew. He pushed Matthew down on to the bed, making the blonde wince when his back struck the bed. They laid there, panting and Sebastian wrapped his arms, gently around Matthew's body, he wanted to take the blonde over and over again, but his mate was already tired, and deserved some rest. "Matthew." He whispered silently, and he nuzzled Matthew's neck and he licked the bruised neck, "Matthew." He repeated his name over and over, "All mine, only mine." He looked at Matthew and the blonde blushed as he snuggled closer into Sebastian's arms, "Your mine as well. Only for me." Matthew shyly buried his head into Sebastian's neck and gave the demon a small love bite.

Sebastian touched the small red mark and he smiled at Matthew, "Rest now mate." He lightly kissed Matthew's lips and pulled the covers over their bodies, "Tomorrow will be a new day, with you and I together again."

Matthew nodded and he buried his head into Sebastian's chest, and softly whispered, "Good night then my...Soulmate." Matthew held Sebastian tightly and let himself be lulled by the demon's heartbeat. Sebastian looked down at Matthew as he ran his fingers through the golden hair. He hummed the strange tune that Matthew would hum, and for some reason words came into his mind, _"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world~" _He quitely sanged to Matthew. He laid a kiss on the crown of Matthew's head and shut his eyes, wanting once more to visit Matthew's dreams.

_'He is mine, and I am his. My mate, my Matthew...'_

_**Me*Rolls around floor.* / Kyaah so embarassing! I'm not use to writing these kinds of scenes! My poor Matthew! Now deflowered by the lecherous demon Sebastian! How cruel Sebastian, don't you know I created him! He's mine! Kyaah! Fangirls, they wanted you to lose your virginity so early Matthew, forgive me!**_

_**Sebastian:...Is this going to be a common thing she does, everytime we fuck?**_

_**Matthew: 0/0 Don't say fuck! You-You lecher!**_

_**Sebastian: How about making love?**_

_**Matthew: !. Sh-shut up! Stupid perverted Sebastian. Never talk to me again!**_

_**Sebastian: *Rolls eyes* Anyways, are little author's having a... *Looks to authoress, who is still rolling on the floor.* nervous breakdown, to put it lightly. Anyways, I'll be saying this then. Thank you for the reviews, and please continue, if not for me, then for my little blonde bunny to keep screaming my name.**_

_**Matthew: STUPID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING THE READERS! *Starts smacking him* Don't listen to this fool! Please, just review if you like. -/- And from now on, ignore my authoress, and Sebastian, this isn't going to be a regular occurence. It's just a...well I guess a nervous breakdown...Anyways thank you all.**_

_**Me: *Gets back up* All together guys!**_

_**MattSebMe: *Bows* "Thank you!"**_


	11. As if life could ever be so simple

_***Blush* My poor Matthew, please forgive me for having you molested in the last chapter! Ah, but everyone was so nice, and I even got some helpful hints for a next lemon. Ah but there isn't any here in this chapter. Anyways two chapters ago there was a little hint at the end of the last curry chapter, you'll see who those three were, and what it has to do with Matthew. I hope you enjoy, and thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

We went back to the mansion after the Siren mishap, to say that I was glad, was a _**big **_understatement. One thing though, Sebastian did not tell me how much it would hurt to walk or sit down! He promised that it wouldn't hurt, but nooo, as soon as I started telling him of my pain the bastard smiles and says that he only ment during sex. Do you know how hard it is to explain to the others why I was limping? I've never felt so humiliated in my whole life...

_Sigh_ Anyways...

We had to prepare for a few things, so that's why we went back to the main mansion. My hearts been currently troubling me, ever since we uhm...had s-sex, and yet our relationship has...well increased. Though I'm not used to so much attention from Sebastian, I mean we only had sex once. I was to embarass to even consider doing it again in either of our rooms, seeing as the others may hear, or on the roof, which I think might be painful. (Roof tiles are not soft after all.) But right now, I was a little upset, I really didn't want to do this mission, not after thinking I was going to lose the two. I really wish for once we could do a mission in a beautiful beach with a seaside resort. One can dream right?

Then again, I have no choice in the matter.

The damned sun shined bright today, and the wind continued to blow its winter air. There was a luggage in mine and Sebastian's hand. "What a splendid job of clearing things up, Young master. It's wonderful weather for the circus, don't you think?" Sebastian said. I frowned at that and followed after Ciel. Ciel stepped up to the carriage and Sebastian stared at the trio and Tanaka, "From today on, Young master and I will be staying in London for a little while." I checked both Andrew and Kyle's straps and lightly rubbed their long neck, and they nudged me with their noses.

"Are you going to Matthew?" Finny asked.

I looked towards them and nodded, "Yeah. Take care of the mansion guys, try to make Sebastian go 'Oh!' When he sees the good job you guys did." Their mouths dropped opened and they plotted at how they were going to impress them. I knew that they would cause trouble instead, that was my plan after all, someone is being annoying and deserves to be punished! 'Matthew, must you be so harsh to me? After I made you-'

'STUPID!' My face started to heat up, and I climbed up the carriage and sat myself down on the bench. "Guys, be careful ok." They nodded and waved at me, a sad smile on their face. My anger depleted and I gave them a small smile, "Oh and, I never said this before. But...I'm really glad to have been with all of you, I've always wanted a family again, and I'm glad that I have all of you." They stared in awe at me and suddenly they pulled me out of the carriage and were hugging me, I on the other hand was freaking out from the close contact. "We are going to miss you!" They cried as they refused to let go. Sebastian came to my rescue and Ciel raised an eyebrow at us and he looked at the trio, "You guys, while I'm gone, I leave the house in your hands."

They looked at Ciel and bowed like Sebastian, 'Yes, My Lord!" They shouted. And we were off.

I looked out the window, keeping watch for Lord Randall as Sebastian and Ciel looked around the files. "In any case, it's convenient that Lord Randall is absent, isn't it?" I said as I looked at the two. "Please forgive me! If the Commissioner knew about this-" Aberline was cut short by Ciel. "It's better if he doesn't."

"In the first place- how did you get into the third floor file room!" I whistled innocently as I shut the window. I might have had Shadow unlock the window in the inside hehe.

"How does it look, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he threw some files away.

Sebastian looked through the files and he responded, "Of the children we've been asked to investigate, there appears to have been no increase in corpses."

'Thats good, but the children are still missing!' I shouted in my mind.

'No need to shout, I know already.' Sebastian said.

"If you've finished copying the files, we're leaving. May I borrow these photos?" He asked Aberline.

"That'd be troublesome!"

"If you're caught say that I took them." That might actually make it worse Ciel.

"I'll still be scolded!"

Ciel turned around and looked at Aberline, "You...let's see, Underline?" I hid a chuckled behind my hand, Ciel really doesn't remember his name, does he. "It's Aberline." Ciel ignored him and waved Sebastian over, "Thank you for today." Sebastian took Aberline's hand and placed something for him. "A token of thanks for your cooperation." He stared in confusion and looked at his palm, there was four gold coins in his hands and his eyes widened. "I don't need this!" He shouted. He took Sebastian's hands and tried to give them back, "I know you used whatever methods necessary to solve cases as quickly as possible but...this is!"

"Whatever methods necessary...is it." Ciel chuckled at that. "There's something to be said for flexibility." We turned to leave and Ciel said one final thing to Aberline, "Hurry up and get promoted Mr. Aberline."

We walked out of the building and headed to the carriage. "It appears that they are all still unaccounted for." Sebastian said as he helped Ciel up into the carriage. "That maybe true of the world on the surface, but...in the underworld, there's the possibility that they may already be..." Ciel didn't finish that as Sebastian stepped into the carriage as well.

I climbed up to my seat and whipped the horses lightly.

As I passed groups of children having fun, and playing around I could not help but think about our mission. The Queen had sent Ciel tickets to the circus call Noah's Ark. It seems to be a big hit where ever it goes, but the problem was that everytime the circus was around, children went missing. It was why I didn't like the circus, they are creepy, they attract children over, and just because in my world they don't do that anymore, doesn't mean it stops anyone else from taking children away. Also that circus music is creepy as hell. Except for Cirque de Solie, that doesn't seem like a circus, that seems like a gymnastic troupe.

Anyways, since the Queen asked Ciel, we must do this mission. I pulled on the reigns, and when I realized where we are, I shivered. We were in front of 'that' shop.

We stepped off and went inside the building, it was so creepy here.

"Undertaker." Ciel called out.

There was that tingly feeling inside of my head again as I heard that man, "Hee hee...wel~come Earl..." There was something clattering on the floor and we looked down, only to see a skull passing us by and knocking down the headstone-shaped pins, like a bowling ball.

"Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins~?" Undertaker asked.

Ciel stared cautiously at Undertaker, "You..."

We looked at Undertaker, who was still posed in his bowling pose and he giggled. "Hee hee...nice to see you again Matthew." I shivered and backed away. "Well, have a seat, I've just baked a cake." Any cake you baked might have 'misplaced' organs.

Ciel and I were sitting on one of the coffins and Sebastian took out his report and told everything to Undertaker. "Children's corpses, hm..." Undertaker waved around a bone cookie. "The surface world has not yet found the missing corpses it seems." I said, and I could swear Undertaker was looking at my pocket, were my book was, or at least I hope he was looking at the book, cause then I'd be reeeaaaallly uncomfortable.

"And in the underworld, children's corpses are an everyday occurrence, after all." He bit the cookie in half, a big grin on his face, "Which the Earl knows ver~ry well, doesn't he." Ciel frowned as his gaze went to the floor, he opened his mouth and said, "We've brought you the documents. Are there any children you've 'tidied up' amongst them?"

Sebastian handed the reports to Undertaker. He leaned down close to the papers and merely picked one up, "I wonder~ where they there? If I saw something intresting, I think I'd remember~" Ciel frowned even more at this, we knew what was coming next. "A first-rate laugh~ if you do that~ I'll tell you anything you want~" He was practically drooling and he went behind Ciel and pretty much bended over Ciel's head, staring him upside down, "You understand, don't you, Earl...You'll have to give me that."

Ciel glared at him and snapped his fingers, "...Sebastian." Sebastian huffed over and tightened his glvoe, "Then..." Sebastian tried to think of something, and for some reason my past came up. I glared at him and he told me he wouldn't say it if I didn't want to. "Hmm? You're going to rely on him again~?" Undertaker had laid himself on his desk as he taunted Ciel, "Gufufu, I wonder, if the butler isn't here, is the Earl just a child who can't do anything? Though if its amusing, I don't care who it is."

That struck a nerve on Ciel and I suddenly remembered Soma saying last week, before he went off to the mansion, _"You can't do anything without me! What a helpless guy! It's okay if you call me 'big brother!''_ Apparently Ciel was also thinking of it as he sat glumly on the coffin, and he said, "I'll do it."

"You'll do it?" Sebastian and I questioned.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched and he frowned at us, "Leave." Ciel said as he trudged over to Undertaker, he spunned around immediatly, and pointed to the both of us, "Don't you dare peek. That's an order." He more threatened then demanded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said.

I nodded and we both went out.

The first hour of waiting I started to worry. Then the second hour I was freaking out, finally Sebastian was sick and tired of me trying to pry open the door and he sent me off to let Andrew and Kyle stay in the stable house for a quick feed and brush.

'Jerk.'

I brushed their fur till it gleamed in the afternoon sun, they were softly breathing and nudging me with their heads, wanting more attention then the other. The bushes out in the back rustled, and I heard giggling. I turn around and saw nothing, thinking it might have been my imagination, I went back to work.

"Go pet them." Someone whispered.

"No, we'll get in trouble." Another voice said.

I laid the brush down and laid a kiss on both Kyle and Andrew, "There. I'll see you two tomorrow ok?" They both huffed at me and I exited the stable. A few steps out the door, I quickly went the other way, and snucked around outside and heard the whisperings grow louder.

"Look he's gone, let's go touch them!" I peeked into the window and saw three kids petting Andrew, I couldn't see their faces but, one was a girl that was for sure, the other was a boy with blonde hair, and another with brown hair, he was the taller of the two. I slowly slipped through the window and tapped all three heads.

They turned around and screamed, and at first I grinned, then I frozed when I saw there faces. It was Toby, Edward, and...me! "We're so sorry we didn't mean to come in! Please don't tell the Yard!" Toby shouted, almost on the verge of tears. I snapped out of it and saw that the 12 year old version of me was hiding behind Edward, clutching his head. "Hey are you ok?" I asked. Edward spread his arms covering him, "He sometimes gets really bad headaches." He said.

"Oh, I see. Uhm anyways I'm not mad, just be careful with these two. They aren't use to new people." I walked away from them and started arranging things around the stable, and yet my thoughts were going a mile a minute, just repeating the same thing over and over, 'It's not them. It's not them.' The kids continued to play with Andrew, Kyle didn't really want to socialize today, and I snucked a look at them, just to confirm my thoughts. My hands started shaking, immediatly I looked down and continued to sweep the stands of straws on the ground. I was so shaken, that I didn't realize the Toby look-alike touched me. My body jumped from the contact, and I dropped the broom in my hands and looked down at her. She was the spitting image of her, she even dressed the same. Instead of wearing dresses like regular little girls, she was wearing boys clothing, just like _She_ use to do, in fact, just like _Her, _the only thing feminie about her was her long brown hair.

"Can we ride them?" She asked.

My mind was blank for a few seconds, and I shook my head, and said to her, "Ah, sure." I walked over to my horses, 'Not yours.' Sebastian spoked. 'When you can learn to take care of them correctly, you can speak! But until then, useless people should stay quiet!' I felt him flinch from my screaming thoughts, he deserved it seeing as he never took care of the horses like I did, and I slipped on Andrew's and Kyle's straps.

"Ok, they're ready." I said.

They jumped up and down excitedly and climbed up onto the horses backs. I lead them out and started walking them around the block. "I'm the Queen of England! Look at me!" Toby shouted as she grinned and waved at the passer-bys. Younger 'me' seemed to be having fun as he rode behind Edward. "If Tabitha is the Queen of England, I am the Wild Earl!" Edward shouted jumped up and down on Kyle, ticking him off and Kyle did a little jump causing the boy to scream and cling to his neck.

"What about you?" I asked myself. How weird is that?

"I'm fine, just like this." He said meekly and he looked up at the sky, his eyes closed as he smiled, the light warming his face. It really was me, then. Only I ever loved looking up at the sky, day or night, only I was happy with simple things when I was young. Even when the voices and the ghost of the past tormented me, those little quirks that I would do made me, me. "What are your names?" I asked, a smile growing on my face. "My name is Edward." Edward jabbed his chest with his thumb, and grinned at me.

"I'm Tabitha! But I like it better when people call me Toby. Not Taby, or Tubby!" She said, pouting at her given name.

"I'm...Damien." Little me said.

I looked at them, and a lone tear slid down my right cheek. "Mister are you ok?" Damien said, worried that something happened. I shook my head as I wiped the tear away, "Sorry, some dirt flew into my eye. Anyway, my name is Matthew, it's nice to meet all of you." They grinned and started demanding me to take them to places.

I ended up taking them to a toy store and buying whatever they wanted. Toby wanted a bunny, Edward wanted a horse, and Damien wanted a dog. They were running around the entire store, already playing with it, before I could even pay for them. I laughed and ushered them out of the shop, and then they wanted to go to a sweet shop. They stared wide eyed at the candys and I smiled and started to whistle. This caught their attention, even the other little kids, and I couldn't help but laugh by the site before me. The candyman was on a ladder, taking some of the candies down, and the kids watched him and the candies, it reminded me of the scene in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'm just reminded of a particular song from when I was a child."

"A song? What song?" Toby asked as she lickd one of the lollipops.

"Ah it's been awhile, but give me a second so I can remember." I pondered, and tried to grasp that old memory from the movie, and I snapped my fingers and smile. "_Who can take the sunrise~"_ The little kids stopped and litteraly focused on me, "_Sprinkle it in dew~ Cover it in chocolate, and a miracle or two? The Candyman~, the Candyman can~" _The kids looked at the young man at the counter and he pointed to himself and I just chuckled and nodded, "_They candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good..."_ I stopped and rubbed the back of my head, "Well that's all I can remember, but it's catchy right?" The kids blinked and soon crowded me, wanting me to teach them the song. I agreed wholeheartedly and soon Toby, Edward, and Damien seemed to grow a little jealous and they dragged me out of there, demanding me to buy them something to eat.

We went around, and found a curry stand, owned by the Funtom company, and I bought them some Curry doughnuts. After eating they made me play tag, and then hide and seek. I continued to do this, till the sun was slowly starting to set, and I set them back up on my horses. They looked tired, and ready to nod off, and I didn't want to disturb them, but I didn't knew where they lived so I looked at Damien, the least sleepiest of the group, and asked, "It's getting pretty late, and I have to head back now, where do you live?"

"We all live at the orphange. It's between 4th and 5th street." He said. I nodded and pulled Kyle and Andrew to the direction of the orphange. We arrived to the small building, and they hopped off.

"Thanks mister for everything!" Edward said.

Toby rushed over to me and pulled on my hand, "Mister Matthew, your very nice. Are you married?"

"Married? Uh," Sebastian camed to my mind, and the bond we have slightly burned my chest. "Married as in the ring and stuff?" She nodded, "Then no." They frowned then Toby looked back up again, "We don't need a mother! If you want you can adopt all three of us!"

"Oh how- WHAT!" I shouted.

They soon crowded and started pulling me towards the house. "You don't have to worry about us. We are good children, we do chores, and know how to read." They started listing things and I kept shouting for them to stop. "Wait!" I shouted once more, this time they stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry...I can't adopt you. You see, I live in a mansion," Their eyes widen at this, "But!" I shouted, not wanting them to start thinking of wonderful things. "I work there. And to bring someone to the castle, even a child would be trouble to my master. I don't think he would like it." Especially if it was done without his permission.

The frowned and backed away from me. "It's okay. We understand." They started to walk away, dejected, and I move one foot forward to them, 'Don't do it.' Sebastian said in my mind. 'But...' I started. He was frowning, I could feel it, but I shooked my head and cleared my throat, "If you guys want to see Andrew and Kyle again, you can, if you want." They turned their heads to me and a smile grew on their faces. "Yay!" They rushed over to me and tackled me into a hug. "Ah!" I screamed as they clung tighter to me, probably cutting off circulation of my lower half.

"Thanks Matthew. Can we see you tomorrow?" Edward said.

"Sure,...actually how about I come visit you guys. You can even invite other friends if you want to." They nodded and the owner of the orphange, a hefty woman called out to them. They rushed over and she smacked their heads, "Don't be talking to strangers you gits!" I frowned at the way she treated them.

I went to Andrew and Kyle and took them back to the stables where the carriage was. I tied them back up to it and we walked back to Undertaker's place. It was getting close to night time and I can see a black figure standing outside. It was Sebastian. "No luck it seems." I stepped off of the carriage and walked over to him. He grabbed my hand and held it close to his side. "Your mind is filled with those children, Matthew."

"...They..."

"Are not your friends." He said it bluntly.

"But!"

"Don't interact with them anymore. They are a distraction." He said.

I couldn't look him in the eyes, I know what he was saying was true. But I couldn't help it. After all, I'm only human. His hand gave me a soft squeeze and I leaned on his body. "I'm sorry if I am being harsh." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I buried my head into his chest and mumbled, "Your right, they are a distraction, but...it's hard." He sighed and we stood there in the dark, waiting for Ciel.

An hour or so had passed and there was a weird sound coming from inside. We raised an eyebrow at this, and Sebastian opened the door. Ciel was sweating hard and Undertaker was giggling, "Fufu...My, that Earl Phantomhive would go that far~~~Fufu." Sebastian went over to Ciel and tried to fix his hair, "What on earth did you do?" Ciel lowered his sleeves and said, "Don't ask."

Sebastian smirked, "But, for the sake of the Queen, you'll perform and even do this kind of thing...you really are a dog."

"Shut the hell up." Ciel glared at him.

I shook my head at the two and felt Undertaker looking at me. I stepped behind Sebastian as he placed Ciel's coat on. "There, I gave you your reward. Now tell me about the children." Ciel demanded.

"There aren't any."

3

2

1

"Huh?' Ciel and Sebastian stared wide-eyed at Undertaker. Should have freaking known he would do something like this! "None of these children were my clients. And I haven't heard any rumors from the Underworld companies."

"So," I peeked to the side of Sebastian, "in other words, you know nothing about this case?" He raised a finger up at me, "That's not it. I know that I don't know anything."

Ciel stomped towards Undertaker, "You decieved me?"

"I didn't decieve you. It's a great clue, isn't it?"

"Nothing isn't something!" I shouted.

"But my clue is something, that just happens to be nothing." He pointed out.

I slapped my forehead and Sebastian placed a finger to his chin, "Certainly, you knowing nothing of this case means there's not truth to the idea that the children were murdered by underworld companies."

Ciel looked up briefly at Sebastian then back at Undertaker, "If corpses haven't shown up in either on the surface or in the underworld, then there's a high probability that the children are still alive."

I gulped and looked at Ciel, "Does this mean..."

"We've got no choice but to examine this circus first hand." Ciel turned around and started to walk out. "If we've decided, let's go, Sebastian, Matthew. Contact me if any information surfaces, Undertaker."

"Earl." Undertaker called out.

Ciel turned around and faced Undertaker. "Keep your soul safe, at least."

Ciel gaved him a questioning look and said, "I know that."

I followed after and Undertaker stopped me by throwing a freaking cookie at my head. "Be prepared for anything, Matthew~"

"Whether I am prepared or not, it won't matter just as long as I can fix it." I stepped out of the room and briefly heard him laugh.

"I really wonder~ hehe."

~ASC~

I gulped as I looked at the entrance to the circus. Why was there a chandelier hanging from the sign? Either way the title creeps me out, Noah's Ark, as in two of each animal? Or as in two of each abnormals? We started walking forward, I stuck close to Sebastian, and we entered a big tent and walked up the bleachers, "By all appearances, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual, but..." Ciel sat down and Sebastian followed, I didn't want to be anywhere near the show, but Sebastian didn't give me a choice.

The lights went off and Sebastian poked my head, "Control your eyes." He whispered. Ah crap don't tell me they're doing that creepy cat eye thing where they glow.

'Not creepy, cute actually. But yet you are.' He said. I blushed and he squeezed my hand in the dark, making my face burn even more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages!" Someone shouted at the center of the ring, "Welcome to the Noah's Ark circus." The man said as he he bowed to us, his hands held four pool balls each, but one of his hands was thin as bones. Actually on closer inspection...they were bones weren't they! He started to juggle them as he did that little dance that jugglers did, "My name is Joker. If you'll look here..." He threw the balls in the air and he said, "Whoops!" And they knocked him on the head. The crowd laughed, and I had a feeling that he wasn't the only one there in the shadows. Soon there were a group of people behind him, "Ahem! The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!"

A shirtless man with chains going to a round disc on his back, with a sun etched on to it stepped forth, he took out an unlit torched and lighted it. "Here we go! With one shot from the fire-eating man!" He swallowed the fire and then blew it out, lighting the torch again.

"The show of the century begins!" The joker said.

People started to clap and we watched for anything suspicious.

"Next is our gasp-inducing Flying Blanco!" Two kids appeared, and were at the top of these two platforms. They grabbed these swings and flung themeselves off, they were trapeze artist it seems, and they effortlessly caught each other as the crowd cheered at this.

Next was a man with knives. "He never misses his Mark! The bull's-eye knife thrower!" As if to emphasize this he threw the knives at a woman who was strapped to a wheel. None of the knives touched her except for the apple on her head.

"No music," I said, usually circuses would have music wouldn't they?

"Nor anything particularly special." Ciel finished for me.

"Indeed." Sebastian said boredly, "There is no sign of the rumored kidnapped children, either."

"Are you sure? I can go check if you'd like." I whispered to Ciel. He shook his head and told me to stay... Damnit.

"And next is!" The spot light went to a young women in a white dress, and a little white parasol, who was walking onto the tight rope, very close to the chandeliers. "The princess of our circus and her death-defying tightrope walk!"

Ciel leaned closer to me and said, "If they don't intend to make a show of the children, perhaps the circus's movements and the childrens' disappeareances are merely a coincidence?" No Ciel, something doesn't seem right. You can't have so many children disappearing everytime a circus comes. It doesn't feel right at all.

The next act came in, and I wasn't sure if he was human...no that strange tingle in the back of my mind came out, and I had this feeling that he was probably on a half-demon. "Next is a rare snake/human halfbreed. Our Snakeman's dance!" The man had deadly snakes coiled around him as he danced with them, his skin had scale patches, and his eyes were almost reptile, with the yellowish tint and even slits.

There was a whipping sound as the snakeman finished and a ...I really want to say dominatrix by the way she was dressed in a leather outfit, but I might be wrong, came in. "And finally! The star of the show, our wild animal tamer!" A tiger appeared by her side and Joker came out as well, "For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!"

"It appears the final show also has no connection to the children." Ciel said, "No matter how you look at it this theatre-going was a waste of time." Sebastian suddenly stood up, "Sebastian?" I said. "What is it? Did you find somethi-"

The spot light fell on Sebastian and Joker raised a bony finger to him, "Oh! That really distinguished looking man in the tailcoat! Please step onto the stage!" Ciel and I gasped at this, "Now, come on down!" The man said.

"You can't be serious!" I shouted. I didn't hear anything from his mind as he continued to stare at the stage...or...'Is that it! This is our chance to contact them.' I told this to Ciel and he nodded, "Go."

"Sir." Sebastian said as he started to walk down.

Ciel stared at Sebastian and he started to think aloud, "The mystery case where children disappear one by one. The only clue to the truth of the situation is this circus." Sebastian stepped over the fence and Ciel focused all his attention to Sebastian. "Making contact with them is a success, but...with these spectators...how in the world does he intend to investigate?"

"Oh my god that stupid idiot!" I finally realized why he truly went down there and I started running down the stairs after him.

"Now, sir, could you lie down over here?" Joker asked.

Sebastian passed him and started touching the tiger's fur, and his face was near its. "Aah...such round eyes." This stupid cat freak idiot! I almost tripped to my death, not a way to go (Seriously dying by falling off the stairs would suck.) and I looked as that idiot as he caressed the tiger's face. So glad I never let him near Tigre. "I've never seen such soft vividly-stripped ears. How lovely." It opened it's mouth in annoyance, it was getting ready to bite him.

'How do I stop this situation exactly?' I looked around and saw everyone was just stunned, even Joker and the dominatrix. "What's this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too long. To not be groomed," Ciel covered his face in embarassment as Sebastian gropped the tiger's paw. "Your paw pads, too, are plump and exceedingly charming." The tiger bit Sebastians head and he just says "Ah."

'You idiot!' I jumped over the fence and started yelling at him, "You stupid idiot stop doing half-assed things!" The Dominiatrix started to freak out, and she pulled out her whip, "Betty!" She swung it at the tiger, "Let him go!" Sebastian caught the whip and I tweaked the Tiger's ear, learning it from Tigre and it released Sebastian as it growled happily.

"She did not do anything wrong." The woman stared at him in surprised as he rubbed the large cat, 'Do you ever learn?' I thought. "In the face of such loveliness, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that," He brought the whip to his mouth as he lightly pressed his lips to it, "If you simply recklessly swing the whip, you'll never be able to train her." The woman blushed and I stared at Sebastian, a strange possessive feeling came over me, and in a fit of anger, I let go of the tiger's ear and said, "Get him." The tiger jumped onto Sebastian and bit his head.

"EEEEKKK! GYAAAAA! KYAAAAA!" Came the shouts of the audiences.

There was little hearts floating around Sebastian's head, "My, my, what a tomboy."

~ASC~

Outside the tent, I was seething and Ciel was sneezing...ha a rhyme... This is no time to be joking Matthew, get your head in the game and glare at Sebastian with all your might! Ciel though did that for me and he shouted, "Who said you could got that far!"

Sebastian had a blush on his face, he had apparently reached Nirvana, "My apologies. I've lived for such a long time, but it's only cats whose fickle emotions I cannot read." Ciel and I twitched in annoyance at his words, "What were you thinking, being far more conspicuous that necessar- ACHOO! You know I'm allergice to cats! Walk further back!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian stepped back next to me and he bowed, "Sir."

"I don't want you next to me either." I walked next to Ciel and we heard someone calling us, "Ah! There you are! Hold on a sec!" Joker shouted as he rushed over to us, "You in the tail-coat!" We stopped fully and stared at him. "I'm really sorry for earlier." Joker said.

"No, please accept my apologies instead." Sebastian said as he bowed to him.

I stepped up and crossed my arms around my chest, "Please accept my apologies as well, this idiot is off his meds." The man laughed at my 'joke' and Ciel barely realized we weren't following him. "I was surprised cause you suddenly got so close to the tiger. You okay from the bite?"

"He suffering some brain damage, but that was because when he was born, he was thrown across the damn room." Joker laughed again and Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, 'Stop that.'

'Stop what?' I glared at him and he glared back.

"Anyways, we've got us a special doctor here, and I was thinkin' he should check you out." He waved his bone hand to us, wanting to take us to see the doctor, "C'mon round to the back."

Ciel stared at Sebastian, who started to smirk, "In that case, I will."

~ASC~

Ciel snucked behind a tent as he stared at us, I already knew that I was suppose to stick with Sebastian, since they saw me with him already. "Anyways, we've got us special doctor here, and I was thinkin' he should check you out. C'mon over to the otherside." Sebastian snuck a glance at Ciel to confirm, and he nodded. "In that case, I will." We were at the back now, there was a soft glow from the lanterns as we walked down the rows of tents. "Righty, this way." Joker said, he was surprisingly closer to me and Sebastian was telling me over and over to stay next to him, not Joker.

We passed the flame-eater, the princess, a lion (I kicked Sebastian from even thinking of going near it), and all in all it was filthy. "Sorry it's so dirty. Watch yer step." Joker said.

"Oh!" He stopped at a tent and entered it, the snakeman looked to him and Joker asked, "Snake! Is doc in the first aid tent?" He, glared, I think at us, and the snake's around his neck used it's tail to point to the left. "Oops, he's on business, huh." Joker rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

Joker started moving again and we followed once more, "Huh, isn't that the guy who got bit by the tiger?" We looked to ourside and saw the trapeeze kids. "It really is, the stupid guy." They started to laugh and I chuckled as well, "Yes, he is an idiot." Sebastian grabbed my wrist and dragged me away, 'Stop that!'

'Stop what exactly!' Sebastian was starting to piss me off, what is with his damn attitude to me right now! I should be the only one angry, he and his damn flirtatious ways! I forgot he could read my thoughts right now, and he said to me, 'I am doing what I must do! But you! Must stop talking to others, stop being so 'friendly'...' Oh, I see. I shook my head and stuck close to his side to stop his damned misplaced jealousy. "Ah, there he is. Doc!" Joker called out to a man with frazzled hair, and was quite short, was working with the bulls-eye man. "Hm." He turned around and I feel like an idiot for not realizing he was in a wheelchair. "Hey, Joker. Is there something wrong with your arm again?"

"No, today's nothing t'do with me.."

"Ah!" Bulls-eye shouted, "I was wondreing who they were, isn't he the man who stopped Betty, and the one with the tail-coat whose head was bitten by Betty?"

"By Betty! That's terrible we have to get to the medical office quickly!" He grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him to a room full of beds. And started to examine him, "...Were you really bitten by a tiger?" He said as he stared down at Sebastian's head. Sebatian pulled back and smiled at him as the doctor continued to speak, "I can't find any marks on you at all..."

"It was merely a...love-bite." Love-bite my ass, I was hoping Betty would at least strip off your skin, that'll teach you.

The man adjusted his glases as he leaned back into his chair, "Well, if it's not serious, then we don't have to head over there." Joker sighed in relief, "It's really great yer okay. If I'd let a customer get hurt, the ring-leader'd have my skin!" We stared at him, "You're...not the Ring-leader?" I asked.

Joker laughed at that and placed his boney hand on the Bull's-eye fellow, "I'm a bit like a hired shop manager- the Ringsleader's a diffrent scary guy."

Bull's-eye grinned at that, "You say that kinda thing, he'll be mad later, boss."

We heard someone enter the tent and it was Dominatrix, "Doctor, I was wondering if you could take a look at my leg...?" She stopped and Bull's-eye shouted, "Big sis!" What the fuck? Pardon my language but, they look nothing alike! Her face was not of joy, it was of shock she rushed over and Bull's-eye went down on one knee. "That I would be feeling bad in the same place as big sis...iyaaa~ in this, too, we're connected by the red string of fa- Huh?" Dominatrix stomped passed him as she went right after Sebastian. "You're that mad gentleman from earlier! Why are you here?" She demanded. "Thanks to you the show was-"

"Beast!" The doctor shouted. "What are you saying to our guest! In this case, if you weren't able to control Betty, wasn't that your own carelessness?" Sebastian was wondering why the hell he was trapped in the middle of this and I laughed mockingly at him, 'It's what you deserve.'

Beast stuttered and pointed at Sebastian, "But he carelessly-"

"There's no buts about it! You're a pro, aren't you?" Joker and Bull's-eye went in front of the Doc and said childishly, "Now, now, Doc. Don't yell in front of the customer."

"That's right." Bull's-eyes said, "Instead of that, please take a look at my big sis's leg!"

The Doc sighed in frustration, "After this, Beast must discipline Betty again." She blushed in embarassment and looked away, "...fine."

"Right. Then, let me see the prosthetic."

Sebastian looked down at Doc, "Prosthetic?"

Joker heard this and came near Sebastian who was now standing over them. "There's a bit of a reason behind this circus." Beast slipped off her left stocking and revealed a prosthetic leg. "Folks with some sorta problem gather together here. I'm amissing an arm too, but thanks to Doc, I've got this." He wiggled his bony fingers and said, "Pretty cool, huh?" Yeah if you were freaking Jack Skellington...god I miss that movie. Sebastian stared wide-eyed at this, probably not use to seeing something like this at all.

"It's because you use that hand that it goes bad so quickly!" Doc shouted, "Makes me want to readjust your whole body, too." Joker said 'oops' as he winked at me with an 'uh-oh' face. Sebastian ignored this, though he was burning with fury on the inside, and looked at Doc who was using a screwdriver on the lowerhalf of the prosthetic, "You're the one who made the prosthetics for this circus?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep, that's right." He said, "It's hardwork, since I do everything from the carving onwards." I raised an eyebrow at this as I sat down on Sebastian's seat, "Carving? In other words, they're wooden?" I asked.

"Nope, ceramic." He said.

"Ceramic?"

Sebastian reached forward and touched the leg, and Doc said,"Well, I say ceramic, but they're made of special materials that make them light and durable."

"I see. It also feels good." He rubbed the prosthetic leg, and anger was flaring up in my chest.

"Right? So that they move smoothly, I use ball-jointed doll parts." Doc pointed out.

"Ah?" I said, "That's quite brilliant."

"Thank you." Doc said, smiling at me.

Sebastian suddenly pulled Beast leg up and peeked close to something he should get his face away from right about now! "This hallmark is...?" Beast suddenly swung her foot at him, and unfortunately, Sebastian easily dodged that. "What're you doing, you pervert!"

"Aah, that was rude of me." Sebastian mocked, "I've never seen someone so shameless react so modestly, so..." That pissed her off badly and she took out her whip. "You bastard!" Sebastian dodged again as she continued to attack him.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it, Beast! You're up against a customer! You guys, help me stop..." He stopped when he saw Bull's-eye shaking in anger. He suddenly removed his knives from his sleeves and threw them, "Youuu! Touching my big sis's silky transperent skin! Even-even-even though I haven't touched iiiiit!" Sebastian flipped over the air and he taunted the knife-thrower, "Even though I wasn't truly touching her skin." Sebastian landed gracefully on a clothsline as he stared down at us, "Somehow, it seems as though I might as well have been."

'Continue, oh please do, and I'll carve off the bond on my chest.' The look I gave him, told him that I wasn't kidding.

"Dagger, stop! At this rate, the tent..." Doc tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen to reason. "More importnat than the tent is... Sis's purity!" He threw all of his knives and Sebastian caught them effortlessly. Joker whistled in amazement, "No way!" Dagger shouted.

Beast growled in anger and whipped at Sebastian's direction. "Don't get carried away!"

"That's enough!" I shouted, and I jumped up to intercepted the whip, and it cut into my wrist. She frozed as she saw this and pulled it back, blood dripped down my hand as she reared up and did it once more. Joker stepped in this time, and blocked it with his cane, he glared down at her and she froze at this. Then confetti came out the end of the cane and so did some flowers. "Here! Okay, okaaaay, that's enough." He handed her the flowers and she blushed.

"Boss!" Dagger shouted.

"Why didn't you stop them sooner!" Doc screamed.

Sebastian hopped down and I followed after. My wrist kind of stinging, but it didn't bother me none. "But he..." Beast was pulled into an embrace, Joker's hand touching her prothestic leg, "This pretty leg...it's not like I can't understand wanting to touch it. Use these flowers to cheer up." She blushed once more, and looked back at Sebastian as he returned the daggers back to the grumpy knife-thrower.

"Anyway, you've got some great reflexes. I'd kinda like to scout you." Sebastian twitched and he was suddenly face to face with Joker. "Really?"

"Eh?" Joker backed up a bit, not expecting this.

I stepped up and cleared my throat, "The truth of the mater is that our current master is spoiled and rather shocking,"

'I can't believe your doing this.' He thought in my head.

'Don't speak to me! I'm so mad at you right now, just seeing you makes me want to hurt you.'

"Master..." Joker stared at us, "Are you a servant at some manor? With yer nice appearances, I thought you were gentlemen, but..."

"Me, a gentleman? How absurd. I am just one hell of a butler." I rolled my eyes and looked up at the sky, it was already dark, and the last thing I want to do was be here at night. 'This is all for Young master, Matthew.' He looked at the confused Joker and said, "So, a moment ago when you said you'd like to scout me, is that true? If it is, I would certainly like to accept, but..."

"Are you serious?" Joker said, shocked by Sebastian's words. I almost fell down at that, weren't you the one asking Sebastian to join! "Aren't I always serious?"

"No." I said. He kicked me and I jumped around clutching my knee.

There was a soft pfft sound and Joker was laughing as he slapped Sebastian on the shoulder, "Ahaha yer pertty funny! I like you!" I stood erect as my hands tightened into fists. "So, if its okay with you, I don't mind if you come at any time."

"Hold on Joker!" Beast shouted as she stomped to the man. "What are you deciding so quickly!" She huffed in anger. "Now, now, he's got outstanding talent." Joker tried to reason.

I looked at Sebastian and he cleared his throat catching their attention. "Um, the truth is, there's someone else I'd like to introduce you to." Sebastian, no, there's no way that I am agreeing to- 'It'll be good to see what he can do on his own.' I could have sworn I felt Ciel sneezing, but shock my head. "If you've got another person like you, it's great, but... we've got an enterance test." Oh my god, seriously an entrance test to join the circus. Well there goes that saying of running away to join a cirucs.

Sebastian smirked and he bowed to them, "I understand then, tomorrow I will bring that person to you. Thank you for today's hospitatlity." As we started leaving, to make sure they didn't follow he quickly said, "You needn't see us off." We stood outside the tent and I looked at him, "Well, then?" He looked down the sides of the rows of tents and we started walking. 'On the way to the first aid tent, there were nine tents and ten wagons. On the inside, how many large tents are there?' He asked. I tried to remember and he continued to speak, 'There's absoluetly no sign of the children. However, the feeling I've had since earlier...it couldn't be...'

'Couldn't be what Sebastian?'

'You didn't sense it?' He looked down at me and I merely tilted my head to the side in confusion, 'Do you mean the snakeman?' He shooked his head and we headed closer to the eerie tent. There was a hissing sound and my knife was already in my hands, "Entrance past this point is forbidden. Is what Wilde just said..." We looked at the snakeman, and the snakes hissed a bit more, "The exit is that way, says Goethe." One of the snakes cames towards me, its tongue flicking out at me and I gulped, I saw the fangs on it, and I didnt want to know if it had poison. Sebastian saw this and caught the man, and the snakes, attention, "Thank you for your assistance."

We turned around and started to walk away when we heard him say, "Goodbye...says Goethe."

~ASC~

We were at the mansion and I was standing outside the ledge, looking around in case of anyone that had followed us. "Haa? Why did it end up going in that direction?" Ciel asked.

"You say 'why' but...I mea-"

"Ciel! You're late! Are your plans for the day over!" Soma charged into the room and tried to hug Ciel, but the short boy passed him by. "Teach me how to play chess today!"

"When did I give you that order?" Ciel shouted at Sebastian, not paying attention to Soma.

"Is it a problem?"

A nerve was beginning to grow on Ciel, "In this case-"

"What's up, Ciel, that's a really sour look!" Soma buzzed around Ciel, annoying him, "You should at least greet me with a smile!"

"Shut up! I'm busy right now, so shut up!" Wow, when Ciel snaps, he literally snaps. Poor Soma starts talking in his language, looking like a child who's been scolded. I walked on the ledge as I came near Ciel's window and opened it so I can hear the conversation. "What I'm saying is, why did it end up that I was signed up for the circus!"

'Little help?' Sebastian asked.

I sighed and stuck my head into the room, "You were not signed up for the circus, Ciel. You were signed up for the entrance test." He jumped ont to the bed as he pulled at his bow, "Just you two infiltrating is enough isn't it? Living in a tent, what a joke."

"It's called camping and," I jumped into the room and walked over to him with a serious face, "I'm not joining that damn circus. Besides I would worry more about Sebastian." He smirked when I mentioned him and looked towards Ciel, "Would that really be all right? Me living according to my own free will, rather than your orders?" He said.

Ciel tsked in anger, "...I guess you're right." Sebastian went over to Ciel and started removing his shoes, "But you need to preform in the circus, right?" I laid down on Ciel's bed as I looked up at him, "That is the point of a circus Ciel."

He huffed at me and said, "I can't do that sort of thing."

"How true." Sebastian and I said.

"Well," Sebastian stood up and started grabbing Ciel's nightclothes, "As much as you can, please do your best on the entrance test." He looked to Ciel and smiled the most fakest smile ever, 'You enjoy this to much.' I said. As if to prove me right, he next says to Ciel, "As your butler, I will be rooting for you from the bottom of my heart." Ciel looked down at me and I shrugged, "As your Concierge, I'm hoping that I don't get involve with this." He sighed and looked away from us.

"It can't be helped. I'll do it."

I removed myself from the bed and was by Sebastian's side, "Sir." We said as we bowed to him and left him.

I was on the ledge, and started walking like a cat, one foot before the other. There was a soft tapping as Sebastian followed me,. '...I'm sorry.' I say in my mind. 'I know. So am I.' I stopped at the corner of the house and started to scale it up. Sebastian, now above me, held out his hand and I grasped it as he pulled me up to his side. I looked at him and stepped closer to him, my head on his shoulder. His form changed as he wrapped his arms around me and I stroked his feathered hair.

"I never knew that I could get jealous." I whispered. I could feel him smirk as he buried his face into my neck. "Sorry, sometimes the bond can be to strong." My eyes looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"It's like when someone's in a bad mood. They can affect another person around them."

"Oh." I said as I went back to putting my head onto his shoulder as he moved us into a small sort of dance. His words floated around in my mind and something clicked. I pushed him away and looked up at him again, "You mean...you _were_ jealous?" I couldn't believe it, I mean I really didn't think he was jealous at all, and thought it was all in my haead. He frowned and looked away, "Why would I be?"

A question came to my mind and I asked him, "But who were you jealous of?" My thoughts went through the stuff I did today and the people I was with. There was Undertaker, the kids, and Joker came to mind...Well he wasn't jealous when I was in the shop, or with the kids. But he did start looking at me funny when Joker laughed at my actions or stuck a little close to me..."Are you seriously jealous of the Ringling brother?"

"Who the hell is this Ringling brother!" He demanded. I slapped my forehead and looked up at him, "The guy, Joker. Wow when you said that demons are possessive over their mate, you weren't kidding." His lips stretched till they were a thin line, his brows were furrowed, and his eyes wouldn't look at me. "Just so you know, I wasn't flirting with him. But, I'll try my best to stay as far away from others. But you should do the same." I glared at him and he looked away, "It was all to get us into the circus."

"Yeah, and the fucking Earth is the center of the universe." He stared down at me and his eyes were focused on my. I slapped my eyes and tried to calm my breathing, "Ok what the hell is wrong with me! Why was I so chipper before the circus, and now moody!" He chuckled a bit, and I glared at him. "Sorry, again. My fault." He came over to me and started to unbuttoned my shirt, "Do you know that animals can go into heat?"

I blushed as he reached the last button and opened my shirt, "D-duh. A 5 year old would know that."

"Well, so can humans. And if humans and animals can, what about demons?" I frozed as his words hit me and he touched my mark, it burned to the touch as he traced it, "Sorry, I should have told you. But theres only two ways for a demon to handle this. Either we..." He smirked, knowing that just the hearing the word makes me feel embarassed, and he said, "Well you know. Or I become aggressive and pick a challenge." My mind brought up the scene of Sebastian fighting with Dagger and Beast. "Is that a demons way of showing off your strength?" He nodded as he kissed my mark. "I just wanted to impress you." I laughed softly at his words and I said. "I think I was too, when Beast tried to smack you with her whip."

"I should kill her for marking your body." He took my wrist, it had already stopped bleeding, blood was caked onto it still though, and it slightly stung. His tongue darted out and licked it a bit, I blushed, and he took it a sign to continue as he licked the wound till the blood was gone, and only a white scar remained.

"Matthew. I want you to stay away from those kids." He said suddenly I looked at him in surprised. "I...don't want to." I turned away from him and started walking around the roof.

"Listen to reason before you say anything."

"I don't care what you have to say, I...I just want to protect them." His eyes were on my back and I looked down at the ground, "Please go back inside, Sebastian. I don't feel like seeing you right now." He tried to call me through our mindlink and I thought of music to block him out. He sighed and kissed me on the cheek and then left me alone.

I looked around and I clutched at my heart, it was hurting for some reason, as if something was pushing it. I shooked my head and I buttoned up, once in awhile though, I would start scratching my chest from the invisible pain.

_**Please review...**_


	12. First day of work

**This chapter is a little short, sorry guys. Anyways thanks for the reviews, uhm, I noticed someone asked a if they will ever visit Matthew's world. Well yes, but I can't go into full detail. If anyone else has any questions. Go ahead and ask, and I'll answer with the best of my ability.**

Chapter 12

~ASC~

I yawned as I looked at Joker's shocked face. "Whoa, you brought a really cute kid, huh. Are you a boy?" I almost snickered as I looked at Ciel, he was wearing commoner clothes and had a medical eyepatch on his left eye, and the pout on his face made him look like a child. He glared at me, and I don't blame him, since I found him those clothes. Though I owe Damien another set, he wasn't quite so happy when I told them that I might have to come by a little late.

"Yes. I was a pageboy at the manor um..." Everyone stared at him as they joked about him, "My name is Finnian." Joker stood over Ciel, "What a grand name." I heard him whisper to Ciel, "Are you really a boy? If you join, we'll give you a stage name." There was a crowd of women from the circus talking to Sebastian and I was getting pissed again. I dugged my nails into my palms and Joker raised a finger at Ciel, "But, cuteness isn't enough to join the circus. If you can't perform that is. Boy, what's your strong point?"

Ciel pondered for a bit and said, "Darts?" I bent down and picked up some pebbles, 'Oh boy, he had to pick something that he can't even do.' I walked over to Sebastian and handed them to him.

"In that case, let's do knife-throwing. Dagger, lend him a knife." Dagger happily obliged as he handed Ciel one of his daggers, "Here ya go."

"Hit that target from over here." Ciel looked where Joker told him to aim and he stared at the wooden board with an almost human's shape on it, and a heart and head bullseye. He pointed the knife at the board as he concentrated and I heard Dagger laughing, "Ah ha, boss, you're mean. With those skinny arms, he can't reach that."

"It's not mean. It can't be closer for the show."

Ciel raised the knife a little higher and he tossed it, it was going down halfway as Dagger and Joker laughed at his attempt. Then there mouths fell open in shock as the dagger decided to shoot straight up like a bottle rocket, and it hit the head bulls-eye.

"No way!" Dagger and Joker shouted.

Ciel smirked as he did it again and this time I saw Sebastian flick the rock so it would hit the butt of the knife and send it flying like before. He did this a couple more times, I think Ciel is enjoying himself, until Sebastian ran out of the pebbles. Ciel walked over to the massacred board and he smirked at everyone, "Is this all right?" Joker walked up, while Dagger sulked and tried to figure out Ciel's trick. "Seems like you've got control over it. Alright next!"

I gulped as I looked up at Ciel. He looked really scared as he look down at us. "TightRope Walking!" Joker shouted as Doll, the tightrope walker, tied a safety line on him. "Doll~ Tie the lifeline tightly~ It's dangerous if a beginner falls~"

"You must be kidding!" I shouted.

"Can't I do some sort of music test instead!" Ciel asked.

"Hm~? D'you wanna retire already boy~?" I was ready to kick Joker's ass, 'Calm down. Hand me more of those pebbles will you?' I sighed and nodded gathereds up some more pebbles and thrusted them into Sebastian's hand. "N-no! But if there's something else..." Ciel stuttered, he really didn't want to do it. "If you're serious, don't dawdle and do it fast~" Joker said. Ciel frowned and he set a hesitant step on the rope. He walked two steps and started tilting, and he suddenly snapped up straight again. "Ohh he recovered, he recovered." Joker muttered under his breath.

"Of course, after all..." I looked at Sebastian as he flicked the rocks at Ciel's behind, I didn't finish my scentence and just watched as he kept doing so until Ciel was safely across. Ciel was down with us now, clutching his poor abused butt, and Sebastian tried to hid his smile as Joker clapped, "That's great! I didn't really think you'd be able to do it."

"Thank you..."

"So, don't demote this cute lil' kid boss!" Dagger rufflely patted Ciel's head and Joker spoked up, "Not yet. The boy hasn't done something real important." We stared at him, waiting for another stupid task and he smiled at him, "A big ol' smile!"

"Wha-"

"C'mon smile!"

Sebastian was snorting a few feet away, trying to stop himself from laughing, and that ticked Ciel off. He shook and trembled. I shook my head, all that effort gone to waste. My gaze went to Ciel, and he trembled a bit more, and then suddenly looked up, a big smile on his face. Sebastian smirked and he looked at Joker, "I suppose I too will have to start."

"No, we decided yesterday, you are already welcome in." Sebastian smirked as Ciel glared angrily at him. "What about you?" Joker said, suddenly right in front of me. I stepped backwards and shook my head, "No, I'm just dropping them off here. I should head back anyways."

"Nonsense." Sebastian said as he came near me. "You, especially must join. With your extraordinary ability, you will definetly be welcomed."

"No thank you." I glared at him and his hand was on my shoulder, 'Do it.'

'No!'

"What ability?" Joker said, getting really curious.

"Ah, it's nothing."

"Nothing?" Sebastian said with a fake surprised voice, "Why it's amazing! The only reason the master kept you was because of what you can do."

"I said no!" I shouted. I turned to leave and something whooshed by me. A dagger was embedded at a pole near me and I turned around, "Show them." Sebastian said.

"No."

He suddenly went after me, meaning to attack me. And I started to run. He kept attacking me with daggers, I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to trick me into using my summons, but that wouldn't work on me. 'If you ever want to have s-' I blushed as I dodged another dagger and shouted in my mind, 'If you ever want sex again you will stop!'

'No way. Besides, I'm confident that I can _persuade_ you into giving in if you did that.' Sebastian smirked and I jumped over a box crate. 'Damnit Sebastian!' We ran passed some of the tents, and Joker and the others were following behind, trying to stop us. One of the daggers flew passed me, easily I dodged, but it went into one of the tents and I heard a click, but I ignored it and took a left turn. I skidded to a stop, there was a dead end in front of me, and Sebastian behind. He smirked as he suddenly jumped away and I raised an eyebrow, 'Your giving up?'

'No. Just forcing you.'

"Huh?"

There was a loud roar and I heard everyone shriek. I looked in front of me and saw that Sebastian had let Betty out. Her eyes were locked on to mine and I started to slowly back away. "Beast do something!" Joker shouted.

"Easy there, you don't want to do anything you may regret." I said to Betty. She stalked over to me and I frowned, 'Damn you Sebastian!'

Betty rushed at me and I shouted, "_Tempore spatium, Patefacio!" (Time Space, Open!) _I felt some of my blood leave my body as I did a sign with out blood and a portal opened, invisible to others, but me alone, and Betty disappeared. They gasped and looked at me in shock and I ran too the inside of the tent where the animals were kept and I went to the opened cage. I shouted again, _"Reportat quod perierat!"_ (Return what was lost!) The portal opened up again and Betty jumped through, as if she didn't realized she was trapped in a teared space. I immediately closed the cage, and jumped away as soon as the claws came near my face. I sighed happily and heard hesitant clapping. I looked behind me and everyone was in shock, even Joker, but he was the one clapping...Fuck my life.

'I win.' Sebastian said as he walked over.

'Come near me, and I'll rip your arms off!'

~ASC~

I was sooo pissed off right now, words have no way to describe how much I wanted to kill Sebastian. Kyle neighed at me and I sighed and patted his head, "It's nothing, that stupid idiot just got me into more trouble." His ears flicked to me and he huffed out in annoyance, "Yeah, I know, I know." We stopped in front of the orphanage and before I could even get off of Kyle, the three rushed out screaming, "Matthew!"

"Hey guys." I smiled at them and they started climbing Kyle, "You came. You really came!" Edward said. "Yeah, I told you I will." Toby wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "Let's go play together again Matthew!" She said. I laughed and nodded, "Yes of course. Just let me get off, and we'll head straight to where ever you want to go."

I slipped off and they adjusted themselves on Kyle. "So where do you want to go today?" I asked. "To the toystore again!" They shouted. Shaking my head at their silliness, I complied and took them to the store. Toby and Edward ran around with toys in their hand as they played around. Damien stood alone in the corner, clutching his head and I went to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked him.

He nodded, but wouldn't look me in the eye. I touched his shoulder and he hissed in pain as he clutched his head harder, "It happens sometimes, but it never hurt this much!" He pulled away from me and ran off to the bathroom in the store. "Damien!" I called out to him, but he just locked the door and stayed inside.

Edward stopped playing and came over to me, "It's alright, I'll go check on him." He said, and knocked on the door of the bathroom. He slipped in and Toby sat down in a small chair, a small frown on her face, "The doctors say that he suffers from schi-schi-"

"Schizophrenia?" I said as I came over.

She nodded and touched the small teacups on the table next to her. "They say that they can't fix him... Is that true?" I looked away from her and shook my head, "It's not something that can be fixed, but..." I placed my hand on her head and she looked up at me and I smiled to her, "As long as you and Edward are there for him, he'll get through it just fine." She grinned at me and something horrid pulse through me.

"Matthew are you fine?" Toby asked.

I looked down at her and nodded, "Yeah, if you guys need me, I'll be outside, I have to check on Kyle." I walked out of the store and rushed over to one of the alleys. I fell to my knees and a violent cough tore through me, my chest started burning, and I felt as if my heart was being smothered. 'It hurts, it hurts!'

'Matthew what is wrong!' Sebastian asked. I couldn't hear his thoughts, but I couldn't even think. The pain just continued to increase, till I felt like I was going to die, then it just disappeared just as quick. My body hit the ground and I started to tremble.

'Matthew, are you ok. Please say something?' Sebastian begged. 'I-I'm fine, I just...just-' My thoughts felt muddled and I just heard Sebastian say, 'Well, next time don't scare me like that. If your sick, you should have told me before.' Sick? I didn't say that. I shook my head and struggled to get up, 'Don't spend your entire time with the kids Matthew. Start heading over here, we need you right now.'

'Ok.' I said, and I looked around, no one at least saw my strange episode, and I heard the kids calling for me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and stared at the blood on it. "Wh-"

"Matthew, there you are!" Edward said.

I snapped to attention and gave him a smile, "Sorry, I dropped a few coins, and they rolled in here." My hand went behind me, and I tried to rub the blood off of it, "Can we go to the park next!" Toby asked as I walked over to them. "Ah...guys I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go back right now. Sorry." The smiled slipped off their faces and Damien walked over to me, "It's ok. But...can we see you tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded and they jumped me, "Yay!" They shouted. I laughed and patted their heads, "You guys... Come on, let's stop at the candy store before I take you home." They grinned happily at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the store's direction, "Wait, we can't leave Kyle by himself!"

Kyle snorted, obviously pissed at us forget him, and I just laughed nervously, and said, "Sorry."

~ASC~

"Everyone~ From today on, we have some new friends." Joker said, I had just returned from hang out with the kids, while Ciel was being dressed up. Everyone looked expectedly at us, slightly in excitment, slightly in doubt at our 'abilities.' "Newcomers 'Black," Sebastian smiled, on his right eye, there was a thin diamond stretched down the middle of his eye, and he was already wearing his costume. He looked a little silly to me, seeing as it's his regular clothes, except, his tie was switched out with a bow, and a little skull was in the center. He was also given a top hat, and he held his top hat in his hands, and said, "I'm Black. It's a pleasure."

"Feather," I gave a slight nod to them, there was two little black stars in the corner of my eye, I didn't have a costume yet. "And, also," We looked at Ciel who was trembling in anger at his get up. He looked like a half butler-pirate-circus-actor...well honestly he looks like he belongs in the circus, there was also three little four pointed stars in a row underneath his large eye. "This one is...Smile!"

"Sm-" His eye buldged out in shock and Sebastian and I hid our laughter at Ciel's reaction. "Let's get along well, everyone!" Joker said, his hands land on our backs. I shivered from the touch and looked down at Ciel, "Come on, Smile, greet your elders." Sebastian joked.

"Eh?...its...it's nice to meet you..."

"C'mon, Smile, Smile!" Joker said as he urged him.

It was fun to see Ciel squirm like this. I stretched and yawned a bit, Joker saw this and he pointed to the door of the tent, "Now I'll take you on a quick tour of the backstage area. Follow me." He pointed at some of the tents in front of us. "First, these're the tents you guys'll sleep in." He turned to us and smiled at us, "It's where the backstage workers an' newcomers the 'second tier' members live." My brain was tingly and I looked around, there was nothing there and I shooked my head of it. We looked into the tent and Joker said, "Bout two or three people share a room."

We followed him again and he pointed to another tent, "An' tat's the mess hall and the store room." We entered the mess hall and saw some of the circus people eating there, "S'an important job of the new recruits to provide the grub, so good luck!"

We arrived at a familiar tent and he pointed at it with his cane, "The center one in this area's the first aid tent. An' the most central one's the main cast's private tent." Sebastian and I stared at the tent, it was the one we tried to go near yesterday. "Private?" Ciel asked. "S'a private room you get if you're real good. Ah, an..." He pointed to a cabin that I remembered the snake guy being near, "That's Snake's tent. So stay away from it for your own good, there're a buncha poisonous snakes roaming free, so if you get bit even once, you're off to the underworld."

Sebastian and Ciel stared at each other, I just stared at the tent, the tingling becoming stronger, "Snake an' his friends're still shy, y'know? Careful of their poison, you three." As we walked down the rows of tents again, Joker kept looking at Ciel, and he asked, "...By the way. What happened to your right eye, Smile?"

"Eh?"

"Ah...this is...there was an accident." Joker did something unexpected as he turned around and cupped Ciel's face with his boned hand. "Is that so." He stared at Ciel, his eyes full of saddness, something I wouldn't have expected from a man we've only known for about a day or so, "So young, but you've been through a lot." He smiled at him and patted his head.

"Haa..." Ciel didn't know what to do, or say.

"And you." He looked at me and I stepped back a bit, "You have a scar on your palm, looks like a knife has ran through it many times. And I can see that theres a jagged scar on your chest, even the faint bruises on your neck..." My hands covered my body at the thought of Joker's eyes looking that close to see the scars and bruises. He suddenly grabbed both Ciel and I, hyperventilating a little bit from the closeness, "Well, everyone here's been through something, so you'll get along well with 'em."

"Y-yes." Ciel said nervously. He let us go and Sebastian walked near me, he wanted to put his arm around me, but I shook my head at that. "Did everyone join during the tour like we did?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm? S'true for most everyone, but the first tier members're all from the same hometown. We're all childhood friends."

"Childhood friends?" I repeated.

"Yeah. But Snake's still a new face." My thoughts went to an image of Snake, remembering the slithering beasts that coiled around his body. "His snake-charming's none to shabby an' we didn't have a snakehandler, so he quickly became a member." We were walking farther and farther from the big tent and Joker noticed me staring at it, "The perks are much sweeter if you're a first tier member, an' you don't gotta worry about survival of the fittest. You even get a private tent. That's the reason everyone's working to hard to compete to be a first tier memeber."

Sebastian turned his head to the tent and said softly to me, "First tier." I nodded, understanding what he was thinking. We arrived at a really big tent and saw many of the circus workers practicing. "This's the practice tent." Joker said, "New people practice over an' over here. Aiming at making their debut in a real public performance." I looked at all the second tiers, all of them were working so hard, just hoping for that chance to be on stage. "Ok," Joker says as we looked back at him, "Work on the basics first. Warm up carefully and-"

"Joker!" Beast came through the curtains, "It's almost your turn!"

"Yes'm." Joker said as he started going towards her. Beast turned her head and frowned at Sebastian. I looked at him and glared as well, 'Your still mad?'

'Can you blame me? Also you look silly with that make up on your eye.' I touched it and he smirked at this. 'I find yours quite cute.' I blushed and I touched the small stars. Such silly little things really.

"Go ahead an' go all out, you three!" Joker shouted as he left.

We looked at each other and I quickly said, "The poisonous snake tent is the entrance to the first tier memebers tent." I stretched out on the ground, and Ciel and Sebastian did the same. "So instead of a guard dog, it's guard snakes, is it?" Ciel grunted as Sebastian pressed down on his back so he could bend more. "To enter the private tent, we have to become first-tier members? If it's you, poisonous snakes shouldn't be an issue right? You can see if the children are there or not."

"They're not." Sebastian bluntly said.

I stared at him as I bent myself backwards, still facing him, though now upside down, "Huh?" Ciel said.

"I couldn't feel any sign of the children's presence either last night, or during today's tour." Sebastian says as he lets Ciel up and he hooked their arms together and stretched Ciel's back. "Even so, we have no evidence there's no relation to the children's disappearances. You haven't thoroughly searched every nook and cranny." I flipped over and start to slowly walk on my hands. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and I just chuckled a bit, 'Yeah, I've had some time to practice on the roof.'

"That's right. There's always the possibility their current condition is such that I'm unable to sense their presences." Sebastian bended backwards and poor Ciel struggled to hold his weight. "Don't say such unlucky things. She wishes for the children's safe return."

"Understood." I did a few flips and Sebastian looked towards me, "By the way, instead of sensing the children's presence, I-"

"Hey! Don't stretch so sluggishly, you guys! Well, except you Feather, nice flips." Dagger said. I nodded and went back onto my hands. "Huh? Boss Dagger, what about your performance?" One of the Second Tiers asked. "Today I was the top batter! I'm already done and am observing practice." He looked back to us and I rolled my shoulders as I walked next to Sebastian. "First you gotta decide your program. What're you hoping for?" He said as he looked at Ciel.

"A program that doesn't involve using my body for something like tightrope walking would be good...seriously." Sebastian chuckled at Ciel, remembering him suffering from that. "You seem weak, yea~ Then, I'll be earnestly teaching Smile knife-throwing. What about you, Black?"

"I don't have any particular preferences."

"You've got good reflexes, don't you. If there's something you see and it looks like you can do it, give it a try." Sebastian ran off and I slapped my forehead as he started to show off. "Yes. First is-" Sebastian hunged upside down on the trapeze, "Flying Blanco!" Everyone stared at amazement, and I felt my face burning. 'Please don't continue.' He smirked at me and landed on his feet, "Next...Juggling!" He juggled bottles, to the point that they almost touched the cieling of the tent. "Pole climbing!" He ran up a pole then, "Passing through fire!" He flipped over a ring of fire and went to the high wire. Then trampoline. By now my forehead was hurting a lot, since I was slapping my forehead so much.

The tingling on the back of my brain came back and I looked around, wondering what it was. Sebastian grabbed a sword, ready to shove it down his throat, "Next is-" I grabbed his hand and shouted, "Enough!" He stopped and then everyone crowded around him, "Amazing! Way to go, Black!" Ciel smacked Sebastian on his back, "Hey!" He whispered, "You're getting to carried away! Act a little more like a new-"

"C'mon honestly! Another super newcomer's appeared? I won't lose, y'know!" Dagger said. I paused and looked at Dagger.

"See, he already has his eye on y...hm? Another?" Ciel looked up and my mouth fell open in shock and I looked up as well. "There's this amazing guy who just joined. Look, over there." Ciel's eyes widen in shock, and Sebastian's eyes narrowed in anger. "He was some sorta governement worker and he's totally serious, see." Dagger put his hands around his mouth and he shouted, "Heeey! Come down for a sec! Suit!"

"Th-that's..." Ciel stuttered. He looked down at us and let out a sigh, "I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura. So it was you, was it."

I huffed at him, "He shouldn't talk, he's bring death into this place." Sebastian smirked at me. "Honestly." William said, Sebastian pushed me out of the way as William's deathscythe/clippers came straight at me. "I did not think we would meet again, but..." Sebastian went between Ciel and the oncoming William who was slidding down his weapon. "Honestly. What did you come to fish around for this time?" He pointed his weapon at Sebastian's neck and he said the most cheesiest line ever, "You devilish fiend!"

"De...vil?" Dagger said.

'This is bad! Sebastian's true nature has been-' Ciel thoughts were interrupted by William, "Even under the best of circumstances, in this time of grim reaper shortages..."

"H-hey, what the hell are you talking abou-" Dagger was stopped as William continued. "With a demon appearing like this, I suppose it will throw off my schedule."

"Grim reaper...you..."

"N-no, this is-" Ciel tried to come up with something and I stepped up to the plate. "Oi Shakespeare!" I shouted, everyone's attention on me, "Would you quit with the lines. God you would think this was 1400 or something. And how the hell can you be taken seriously as a 'grim reaper' with a polka dotted tie." He glared at me and Dagger started laughing, so did everyone else. Dagger smacked William on his forehead, "Give it up, forehead! You said it with such a straight face, I couldn't tell you were joking!" Ciel sighed in relief and Sebastian chuckled softly as he came near me, "Since the first day he came here, this guy's been telling jokes." Dagger pointed at William, who pulled out a comb and fixed his hair, "Stuff like 'how about this soul.' He's a real hardcore occult fan!"

"Though they're not actually jokes." William said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'll introduced you. These guys just joined today. The small one over here is Smile. The big one is Black. And blondy over here is Feather." He patted both William's and Sebastian's shoulder and said, "Well, bond over your hopes and get along well!"

They glared at each other, if you look closely, there was sparks of lighting clashing between the two, and William spunned around on his heel and said, "Sorry, but there's no way I'll get along with a savage beast."

"The only beast around here is you, flailing that weapon around as if you were Attila the Hun!" I patronized him, probably pissing him off even more, and he paused and glared at me, then walked away. "Ah!" Dagger looked at me and then back at William. "No way? The circus is about teamwork!" Dagger stomped away and I looked back to Ciel and Sebastian. "Why is a grim reaper in a place like this?"

"A grim reaper personally infiltrating a place is rare. Now we know one thing for sure." Sebastian looked to me and I nodded as I said, "There's something in this circus after all!" We stared at William's retreating form and Ciel said quietly, "It seems like there could be some value in sounding him out." I brisked at that and Ciel contined, "Sebastian, Matthew-"

"Heey what're you doing Smile!" Dagger wrapped his arms around Ciel's shoulders, "You gotta practice so you don't lose to Black! Practice!"

"Y-yes.." Ciel stared at us and we nodded, "As you wish." We told him.

We stalked towards William, who was climbing a rope ladder. "Pardon me, but there's something I'd like for you to tell me... Sir." Sebastian said. William paused and he said, "I have nothing to say to you." I lookd at Sebastian and nodded. He grabbed William's arm and twisted behind his back, "Don't say that." I said as I looked up at him, "Let's go outside." I waved my book at him, and showed him the page of Uroboros. He glard at me and Sebastian forced him to start walking.

"What's up with them? They're getting along right away." Dagger laughed.

We released William and I glared at him as he started complaining, "Honestly. Even though the London division is understaffed due to the vacancy in the collections division, having to send me from the managment division, out is...what a disaster."

"Hey follow the K.I.S.S method, and your life would be easier." They stared at me and I held out four fingers, "Keep it simple stupid." He frowned at me and Sebastian cleared his throat, "Then, why is someone as busy as you in this place?" He asked.

"I'm having to clean up after that trash officer who's still undergoing punishment." I smirked at that, "Hey, do me a favor, when you see him. Tell him I'm waiting to see him again, I want payback for this." I pulled at my collar and he saw my scars. He turned around, looking away from me and he continued, "I didn't expect special treatment, but I didn't think I'd be forced out just because I was in the same class as that."

Sebastian smirked at this and I sat down on a crate, one leg acrossed the other as I stared at the two, "For a grim reaper to sneak in on an investigation...is it some sort of special situation?" He brought his weapon up, straight as his back and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, "There's no way I'd release information related to souls to a demon. It'd be like throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore."

"It is the circle of life." I said, smirking at his reaction.

Sebastian smiled as well to me, "I have no intrest in poor quality souls."

"Well said, for a starving demon." Starving?

Sebastian's eyes shifted and he stared at William, "Despite being so hungry you cannot help yourself." William mocked. A thought came to my head, or was it a memory of Sebastian's, he was in his true form, and he said to no one at all, _"I tired of the behavior of messily sampling every dish available a long time ago.'_ Sebastian smiled and placed his hands on his chest, "If you're hungry, the extent of the hunger, determines how delicious the dinner is." I stood up, besides Sebastian and he lightly touched my cheek with the back of his hand, "What poor taste...I lose to that trash officer of yours." He pulled his right glove off and revealed his mark, "Besides that, right now I'm collared, so...please do not worry yourself." William didn't look like he wanted to believe Sebastian. His gaze turned to me and he pointed at me with his weapon, "What about the Deserter."

"Is that what you guys call me?" I smirkd at him.

"Yes, anyone who willingly abandons humans for a demon is one."

"You needn't worry about Sebastian...but, I on the other hand, have no qualms with killing someone like you." We had a bit of a stare off and Sebastian grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. He tilted my head up to face him, but my glare never left William, "I do apologize for my mate, but we mean you no harm...for now."

William smacked the butt of his weapon on the ground, and he said, "All right. Since, the worst evil has appeared 'before the job.' I'll get to the point." He adjusted his glasses and started to tell us his reason for being here, "Our job is the investigation of those meant to die according to the soul collection list that's been distributed to us. With the death scythe, one by one...we look over the cinematic records of their memories, and decide whether or not they deserve to die." He glared at Sebastian, "The ones who snack away without realizing our great effort are you demons."

"You said you'll get to the point!" I shouted, seriously I don't want to hear about his daily suffering! He sighed as he looked back at us. "I'll say it clearly. In a few days, there will be an inspection of a large quantity of souls. This is a special case, so please refrain from getting in my way, especially you!" He suddenly points his finger at me and I wondered why. Sebatian's face harden and my eyes widen, a large quantity of souls, and there are missing childrens...

"My my, how difficult to handle alone. But this large quantity of souls..." Sebastian's eyes shifted again and he taunted William, "Shall a demon like me offer you assistance with them?" William didn't even give us a warning as he swung his weapon at us. I had barely bended backwards, probabaly doing Nero proud, and Sebastian had backed away, his hat being caught only.

He swung again and I sliced my palm open and drew the symbol for Basilisk. "I won't forgive any overtime. If you interfere, I'll reap you." He threatened, his weapon receeding back. Sebastian snatched his hat and said, "It's not as though I want to be associated with a grim reaper by choice. I have no intrest in poor quality souls."

Basilisk coiled around William's body. "Hey!" We looked to the side and Ciel was standing there.

"That noisy knife-thrower is calling." I held out my hand and Basilisk wrapped around my body and neck, "I don't see him being that kind of high-class goods, but...honestly demons are so-"

"You." Ciel shouted, "Stop saying that here. If you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus we'll do something about it." I smirked as Baslisk hissed, wanting to bite William, mostly crush him till his bones were like pudding. "It's good they thought you were joking earlier, thanks to Matthew, but..not being able to blend in with humans is worse than even that vulgar grim reaper." William flinched from the insult. "You can say that again, if anything, Grell blended in alot better then Forehead boy." He looked ready to attack me again, and I waved him over, telling him to bring it. Sebastian smiled at me and he said to William, "Really. We shall not interfere with your job, so will you keep from doing the same to ours?"

"I'm grateful. Since I do not wish for you lot to enter my field of vision."

"As do I."

Ciel smirked, "Perfect. Then tonight it's decided that we will absolutely not interfere with each other." All three of us glared at William, sparks flying and Basilisk hissed a reply to me, "Thissss issss exsssciting." I nodded to him.

"Then, Smile." Ciel frowned at the name, "I'll ask you to keep an iron grip on your pet dog and Deserter." I moved forward to hit William, but Sebastian grabbed me. "I don't want to hear that from some glasses who can't even sneak in properly." William touched his glasses and he said, "It's not glasses. It's Suit." Ciel turned around and stared walking away, "Let's go, Sebastian, Matthew."

"Sir." We said in unison as we followed after.

Ciel was slumped on a crate, obviously tired. And Basilisk was staring at everything around him, has it been that long since I've let them out? "Riiiight! Thanks for waiting. It's time for the new arrivals room assignments." Joker said as he came in.

"Yeah." Ciel tiredly said. Joker stared at Basilisk, obviously he wanted to know where I got him, but he shook his head and looked instead at Ciel, "Huh, Smile's not very cheerful. smile, Smile!"

"Y-yes..." Ciel sighed, 'Practice is even more intense than I thought!' He thought. Joker took out a piece of paper, "For fairness, these're the results of a lottery. Smile's in Tent 8. Here's your roommate." Some kid came out from behind Joker, hands in pocket, and a lopsided smile on his face.

'It'll be...tough to suddenly room with someone else.' Ciel grimaced in thought.

"Black's in tent 9."

"Seba- Black and I aren't rooming together!" Ciel shouted.

"Hm? Ahahaha Smile really sticks close to Black huh." Joker laughed at him.

"T-that's not it-"

"You'll be independent soon."

'This is bad. If you and Ciel are separated here, moving around is going to be-'

Ciel stuttered and said, "Black and I should be-"

"Black's roommate is Suit!" I almost fell to the ground, Sebastian and William, both had a face like the world just cracked under their feet. "I oppose!" I shouted. They looked at me in shock. I blushed and cleared my throat, "I don't think Suit and Black should be together, at all. In a room... By themselves." I glared at Sebastian and he gave me a shooked look, 'I'm not going to do anything!'

"Whaa!" Ciel shouted.

"Black and Smile already get along well, so this is your chance to make new friends!" Joker said, "Now then, there was a slight problem. We were expecting two recruits, not three. But we think we can make it wor-"

"He can stay with me, says Emily." We turned our heads and Snake was there, on of his snakes looking at me. The silence stretched for awhile, till Basilisk moved forward, his long body able to support itself for a long time being stretched out. And the two snakes interacted with each other. "Snake I don't think this is a good idea." Joker said, laughing nervously. "It's alright, I don't need a room...I'm a night person anyways. Besides, even though these two have left the mansion. I still am connected to it, and can only be half of the time here."

"But you need to be here all the time!" Joker shouted.

"He will be," Sebastian said, "No I won't." I glared at him and he did the same. "You shouldn't lie to others on where your going. Your going to see those kids again, aren't you."

"It. Is. None. Of. Your. Business." I grounded out. Joker and Dagger gulped at the dangerous aura around Sebastian and I. "Let's all split up." Dagger requested, and Joker said, "Hey um- goodnight!" Sebastian turned his glare at William, and I looked at Snake. "Thanks for the offer. But I don't like being close to people. Especially if I don't know them." I walked away, leaving Ciel and Sebastian behind, as I headed out, I heard William say, "This is the worst."

"I'll say the same back to you." Sebastian said.

"It's nice to meet you, Smile!" The freckled boy said.

"Yeah..."

I wandered around the tents, trying to map out the paths and stopped when I heard the freckled boy's voice. "Hey, can I take the top bunk?"

"Go ahead. I think I prefer the bottom anyways." Ciel always disliked climbing.

"S'been on my mind for a while. You speak some pretty fancy upper class English. Don'tcha?"

"Pardon? R...really? It's probably because I'd been working in a house since I was little..." Ciel sounded nervous and Basilisk nudged my head, "Don't make me put you back." He stopped his nudging and relaxed. "Blimey. Anyhoo, you just gimme a shout if there's somethin' you ain't ettin'! There's a long life of circus ahead of you!" I smirked at this and started walking away. I felt Sebastian's presence coming from this tent in front of me and I peeked through the slip from the door. "Your bed is the upper bunk." William scratched a line and said, "Behind this line lies my private property now, and as of such, please do not set food in here at any cost."

Sebastian sighed, "Understood."

"Honestly, why must I live together with the likes of a demon..." He turned to look at Sebastian, "I have previously informed you, but unlike demons, Reapers require sleep. I hope that you will not create an noises late at night to interrupt my sleep."

"But demons do enjoy sleep...as a luxury." I slipped inside, and they turned to look at me. "I came to say goodnight." Sebastian came over and he ran his hand through my hair, "Be careful. I don't trust that Snake." Basilisk hissed at him, "Not you. I expect you to protect him while your out."

"Okay, anything for massster." It hissed rubbing his nose against my neck.

Sebastian gave me a peck on the lips and I stepped out of the tent.

~ASC~

The clocked ticked silently in the tent, and Sebastian waited till William was deeply asleep. He quietly sat up and moved to get off the bed. William's weapon shot up and clipped the tips of his fringes. William snatched his glasses and slipped them on, his hair was a mess, and the sheets slipped off his bare shoulder as he looked up and glared at Sebastian, "Where aer you going?" He asked, "It's long past lights-out time. Honestly...I cannot tolerate your soul-stealing, so please limit your wandering without a master, whislt I sleep." He retracted his weapon and Sebastian sighed as he laid back down, "...It's going to be a long night."

~ASC~

My whistles echoed through the night as I walked around the circus. I wasn't doing anything, I was mostly killing time. Basilisk hissed and I stopped when I felt a prescense behind me. I turned my head and saw Snake behind me, holding some of his friends in his hands. The small reptiles started twisting around, trying to come towards me and I stepped back, remember they are poisonous. "Prince, you honor us with your prescense. Says Woodsworth." I raised an eyebrow and oh'ed when I finally realized what it ment. "How do they know you, Basilisk?" He looked at me and said, "I _am_ the princesss of sssnakesss. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." I chuckled and looked at Snake, "So what are you guys doing out tonight?"

"Hunting. Says Goethe." Snake walked over to me and I gulped as the snakes on his body started wrapping around me. "Please don't bite me." I asked, slightly nervous at them all. "Why are you with a human, Prince? Says Keith." Basilisk tightened around my body and rubbed his snout against my neck, "He'sss my dear friend. Treat him with ressspect." He told them. They nodded and I blushed and laugh, "Ah, it's alright they don't have to do that. Well if you guys are hunting, please don't mind us."

"Would you like to join us?" Snake asked, for once not using his snakes to speak for. He seemed shy, and unuse to asking anyone to join them. I smiled at him and nodded, "Alright, sure."

'Matthew.' Sebastian started.

'Don't worry, besides it's good to get a guard on ourside, right?'

'Very well, but don't be out all night.'

'Ok.'

"So shall we?" He gave me a hesitant smile and we went out to look for mices for the snakes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


	13. Stuff of Dreams

**Oh I recieved an interesting question. Will Sebastian figure out Matthew's real name. Well, he is going to become aware of it very soon in this chapter. But it's not his real name people should be asking, its the reason why Matthew wishes to be called Matthew. Well just a cookie for your thoughts. Any more questions, please feel free to ask. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and I hope to see more of it. Anyways on with the story.**

Chapter 13

~ASC~

The sun was rising as my eyes opened. Andrew and Kyle snored softly, but I woke them up to fed them and I brushed their coats cleaned. I stretched and started walking down the street, people were barely waking up to their daily schedule. I knocked on the door to the orphange and the women opened the door, glaring at me. "You, either adopt the brats or get lost-"

"Ma'am, you look quite lovely today." She stopped and I bowed to her, "Your hair is beautiful as well, it is as if the angels came down and laid a kiss on it." She blushed and waved her hand at me, "Oh you...EDWARD, TABITHA, DAMIEN, GET YOUR BUMS DOWN HERE!" She shouted.

The kids rushed down, still half-asleep and they jumped me. "Woah easy guys! I can break you know."

"Matthew your hurt!" Damien shouted as he looked at my palm. "Oh this? It was just something I got when I was practising at the circus." I slapped my mouth shut when I realized what my lie was connected to. "You work at the circus? You said you worked at a mansion." Edward said, his arms crossed his chest. "Well...change of occupation." I laughed nervously and they started begging me to take them to see it. "Woah guys, I can't do that. I just started working here today, besides, I don't think it's safe for you three to-"

"Please!" They pleaded.

...This was insane, this is stupid this is-

The circus was infront of us right now. I don't remember how I arrived here, but it was to late to do anything about it. I walked up to the booth and one of the workers looked at me, "Oh hey...your uuhh Feather! What can I do for you buddy?" The three pre-teens jumped up and down and he looked down at them, "How much are the tickets?" I sighed in defeat and he just smiled as he handed three to me.

I looked at them and said in a serious tone, "Don't talk to strangers, don't seperate, and stick close to each other ok." They nodded and hugged my waist, "Thank you Matthew!"

"Yo Feather! Your suppose to be cooking right now at the mess hall!" One of the workers shouted, "Coming! Ok, so I have to go now. Be careful." They nodded and rushed off to play. I went towards the mess hall and fell to my knees, my chest started to hurt again, and I tried to breathe. I took a few deep breathes and waited for this strange attack to subside, when it finally stopped I struggled to my feet, and I spat out some of my blood. I don't know what all that was about, but I knew Sebastian was aware of it now, or..so I hope. I went around the tent and the scent of food being cooked drifted in the wind. I saw Sebastian smiling at Ciel who was struggling to pick up a small crate of potatoes. "It seems that you remain unaccustomed to changing clothes on your own." Sebastian smirked.

"I was hurrying." Ciel said. I came over and took the potatoes from his arms. Sebastian also came forward and went behind Ciel. We stared at the knot he made and we laughed, "Oh dear. You are going to have a difficult time untying a dead knot on your own." Sebastian untied it and fixed it. I felt eyes on us, and looked up to see everyone staring at the two.

"Hahahahaha Smile, Black ain't your mum!" Ciel blushed in embarassment and shouted, "No...! It's- a habit...well no, just sometimes..." Ciel looked back at Sebastian and whisperd, "Sebastian! Don't treat me as your master while we're here! Leave me be!"

"Ciel I don't think that is smar-"

"Understood. I shall at once." What is with people interrupting me! 'Sorry, but it is his orders.' I sighed and went to work, skinning the fish since it was all we technically had was fish and potatoes, bread, and some meat pie from the day before it seems.

"Smile, what're ya plannin' on makin' from them potatoes with peels thicker than the meat?" Ciel looked up at his roommate, not use to doing work, "Uh..."

"Smile! Whaddya think you're doin!" Freckles shouted.

"I-I'm sorry!"

I sighed and thought, 'You know what I would love to eat Sebastian.'

'What?'

'Fish and chips, all of these potatoes and fishes remind me of it.'

Freckles picked up a wedge of potatoe and said, "Cor blimey, what part of this can we eat...?" Sebastian smirked and took the crate, "It cannot be helped. I shall deep fry them as they are, into crisps and make them into fish and chips."

'Good, I love your cooking Sebastian. I can't wait!'

"Cor! I love those!" The boy said.

"That is good to hear." Sebastian said to me, as he smiled back at Ciel who was pouting. As Sebastian cooked, I noticed the people were loitering around, slowly coming near Sebastian. Something snapped within me and I stuck close by his side, helping him make the food.

"Look, we're going Smile!" The freckled boy shouted.

"Going where!" They rushed over to us, "If we don't hurry we'll miss the meat!" As soon as he said that, Sebastian held out some food, I snatched a plate for myself and jumped up some stacked crates and was standing on one of the clothesline pole. People shoved and smacked there way through, trying to get the food, and poor Ciel was pushed, beaten, and when the crowd disappeared, all he had on his plate was some bread.

"What? Looks like you only got bread in the end." Freckles said.

"Yea..." Ciel was in shambles, one part of his jacket slipping off, his scarf slightly dirty, and some of his hair was standing up. "Well, that's that. I'll share some of my grub with you! You're skin 'n bones and so tiny, so eat up and grow some!" The boy started placing some food on Ciel's plate, mostly potatoes, and Ciel's eyebrow twitched, "Thank you very much..." Ciel took small bites of his food, as the boy chattered his ear off.

"Matthew!" I looked down and the three were down beneath me. I hoped down and landed gently, next to them, "What's up?"

"We're getting hungry, is there any food for us?" I blinked and looked around, "Uhm...let me see." I went towards Sebastian, not realizing that they were following me. "Sebastian, do we have any leftovers?"

"Just the potatoes, and bread." Sebastian paused and looked behind me. "Hello! Are you a friend of Matthew?" Toby asked. I chuckled nervously at that, Sebastian smirked and said, "You can say something like that. But we are much closer than friends." I smacked him and he chuckled as he took three plates and filled it with food. One by one they grabbed the plate, first Edward, then Toby, and finally Damien. Edward whispered something to Damien, and Damien had stared at Sebastian in awe. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was opened slightly as he gasped, as if he was barely taking in Sebastian completely, "Wow, it must be cool being in the cirucs." He said as he stared up at Sebastian. He blushed and shook his head as he rushed back to his other two friends to eat.

"Is that what you looked like as a child?" Sebastian asked, a small smile on his face. "They are not children, they are pre-teens. Also, more or less, that's how I looked as a 12 year old. My hair grew a little longer when I got older, and my eyes were originally brown like his." I looked at Sebastian and saw that he now had a frown on his face as he stared at them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He paused, and turned his back. "Nothing." I tried to ask again, but it was like he cleared his mind somehow. "Black! Feather! Time for practice!" Joker shouted. We fixed ourselves and we walked over to the tent. As soon as I entered, two girls grabbed me and dragged me away. "Wait what are you doing!" I shouted. "New wardrobe!" They said in unison. They shoved some clothes in my hand and threw me into some make-shift curtains. I sighed and I started switching the clothing. I blushed and peeked out the curatains, "Do I have to?"

"Yes! Everyone gets a costume!" They said in unison again. I cleared my throat and walked out. They clapped in delight and I scratched the back of my neck in embarassment. They had dressed me up, similar to Sebastian's clothing, except a red cape was on me, a feathered triangle shaped hat, kind of like Pirates of the Carribean hats, and I wasn't wearing a coat like Sebastian, all I had was the black vest and a white sleeve shirt with a red sash around my waist. "Why do I look like a...I want to say Matador, but at the same time I want to say pirate."

"We couldn't decied what to give you, so we thought of this." I looked so weird. I sighed and walked back to the training, and I saw Ciel falling on his head.

"Ow." He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oy, where's your sense of balance from when you took the entrance test? This is the basics! The basics!" He helped Ciel up and we all turned our heads when we heard a crowd going 'Whoa!' I slapped my forehead when I saw Sebastian on top of several large circus balls. "Black is amazin!" Someone shouted.

"No, Suits ain't bad, either!"

I looked to Sebastian's right and saw William balancing on a board with several cylinders stacked up to similar height to Sebastian's. 'Come on, let's be stars of this show.' Sebastian said, I can feel him smirking and I shook my head. "Wowww!" I frozed and immediately spun around, Dagger had ushered in the kids and they were staring at the two with big eyes, "That is soo cool! What can you do Matthew!" Dagger grinned at me, gave me a thumb's up, and left. What the hell was he thinking!

"I'm...a magician."

"Really!" They shouted, "Show us a trick, show us a trick!"

I sighed and took out my book, I flipped some pages of my book and stopped at one. 'Oh...this one is good.' I took out my knife and cut my fingers. I cleared my throat and held my hand out, fingers pointing up, and I traced a symbol of three circles as I continued to speak in Latin. Everyone stared at me in amazment and when I finished the symbol it flashed red and dancing fairies came out, they were bathed in beautiful glowing colors, and to the human eye, they looked like glowing stars. They danced around, loving the attention they were gettting and the three screamed in happiness. "Wow!" Damien shouted, eyes wide, and a smile on his face.

"They're amazin!" I heard Freckles say. "You need to hurry up and get your act together again! Don't lose to them!"

Ciel looked ready to scream at us, "...right."

We practiced, I tried the tight rope, getting encouraging shouts from the three, though I almost fell down, and then I tried the trapeeze. It was hard to do, several times I had fallen and landed on the safety net. Doing all this practice made me feel tired, and grimy. I changed my clothes, not wanting them to go to waste and I saw Ciel panting and sweating as well. I walked over to him and checked his pulse, "Don't push yourself so hard, you might faint." I whispered.

"Hoo!" Freckles shouted, "I'm all sweaty! Why don't we go take a shower Smile, Feather?"

We both "Huh?" and Ciel looked up, the words sinking in. "There are showers?"

"Yeah, there are!"

We looked at each other, and the thought of warm water made us rush after the boy.

"'Cuz it's cold at night, it's better to get in during daytime!"

I nodded, "You won't get sick so easily." We arrived at the 'showers' and Ciel and I gaped in horror. "See? Here." He pointed at it like it was normal. There were a bunch of the circus troupes bathing out in the open, and there was obviously no privacy at all.

"Shower...is this!" Ciel shouted.

"Hey, strip down! I'll wash your back." Freckles smiled at Ciel and I suddenly felt really exposed, even though I had clothes on, "Out...outdoors! In the dead of Winter! And with that water!" Ciel shouted.

"It's water, and?" He suddenly rushed forward to Ciel and started pulling on his scarf, "If you just splash down and wipe yourself off immediately, you'll be fine!"

"Hey, stop that." I rushed forward and tried to help Ciel out.

"Them aristrocrats say that ice swimming is good fer you and it's all the rage now!" Freckles argued.

"He doesn't want to bathe!" I pulled Ciel back, that Freckles is surprisingly strong. "I...I'll pass after all!" Ciel stuttered, Dagger chuckled at us, and the fire-eater stared at us.

"What? I said I don't mind it."

"It's not that I mi-" Ciel stepped backwards as Freckles ripped his jacket off, and I tried to grab him. Instead Ciel grabbed the front of my shirt and with the combined weight of him and Freckles falling down, ripped it opened.

Water splashed onto us, and I looked down at the two. "Ugh." They both said.

"Blimey! You even got me soaked, fighting back like that!" Freckles shouted.

"You ok Smile?" I asked, Ciel stared slightly surprised at the scars littering my chest, he never really did see the scars on my chest, at least not this man, but he shook his head and looked back at Freckles, "Won't you please move?" Freckles didn't do as Ciel asked, and he started grabbing Ciel's clothes, "Geez, we're soaked, so just give it up already and strip."

"Wai-please stop that!"

"But your gonna catcha cold like that!"

"Stop th-" I went to them, my hand reaching forward to stop Freckles. But it was to late, everyone saw the burn mark on Ciel's back. "Let go of me!" Ciel shouted. I grabbed him and covered him with my shirt. They stared at the scars on my torso even more now, even the large faded bruise on my back, but I ignored their stares and I grabbed Ciel and he told me to get him out of there. "Feather! Smile!" Freckles shouted, we ignored him and I took him behind some of the wagons.

We shivered, and I looked at the boy who was curled up, shaking, and cold. A towel fell over him as Sebastian was now in front of us, "You'll contract a cold." He stood back up and stared at Ciel, "Let me give you a change of clothes.

"...ough." We heard Ciel said.

"Yes?"

"Enough already! I'm going to feel queer if I continue to live like this!" Sebastian sighed at Ciel, "Oh dear...are you surrendering already? You are quite lacking in endurance." He then smirked at Ciel, "To feel queer at this extent...isn't like you, Young master." Ciel's face darkened as he remembered the horrid memories. He let out a breath and said, "Not like me...huh...?" He squeezed his shoulders and removed the towel from his head, "That's certainly so. It shouldn't be like me, the head of the Phantomhive family, to live like this." He stood up and removed the towel completely, "Let's bring this to an end quickly."

We bowed to him, "Yes sir."

Sebastian removed Ciel's went shirt and I handed him the dry one. "Anyways, we just need to investigate the troupe's tents and we can go home." I said.

"I thought that you were patiently aiming to be promoted through the troupe?" Ciel said.

"No, only you want to do that." Sebastian smirked and I stood by the side. "I can't mention something that takes so long in this environment. My patience is at its limit." Ciel sighed at this and I looked to Sebastian. Sebastian sighed as well, "As for me, I cannot go out at night since a Reaper obstructs me." My eyes narrowed at his words, "It's not what you think." He said quickly. Sebastian wrapped the towel around Ciel's shoulder as he continued, "Forcing our way through will be the easiest. Even if there's a reaper here, we still haven't determined if they're the perpretrators. So be patient."

"Yes."

Ciel shooked his head, the water dropping off his hair. "If that's what we're aiming for, we'll do it during the show, when all troupe members are out of their rooms." I went down and started drying Ciel's legs of the water, "First of all, we need to think of a way to shake off that Freckles who's stuck to us. I must move or else it'll be pointless." Ciel shivered and he said, "Let's get back soon. I want to eat sweets while drinking warm tea."

"I shall prepare them for you when we return to the estate." He nodded and I stood up and scratched the back of my head, a lopsided frown on my face. "What is it?" Ciel asked.

"He wants to ask you if he can have some children in the mansion." I spun around and glared at Sebastian. "No. My home is not an orphange." Ciel said. I frowned and nodded. "I understand." Ciel looked at me and sighed, "If...everything goes well... I'll see what I can do." I smiled and hugged Ciel, "Thank you." He pushed me away, blushing from the sudden hug that I had given. "I said 'if' ok!" I nodded and Sebastian slapped me on my back.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"You let other men see you half naked." He glared at me and I gulped, "It wasn't like I-..." I shut up and just pouted, "Sebastian...can you get me a new shirt." He nodded and did so for me. We have alot to prepare for, and last thing I wanted was for Sebastian to be mad at me.

~ASC~

It was already night time and I peeked through the curtains to see the audience, and saw the three in the middle, having hold on to their tickets to see the show. Bags of peanuts were in their hands, and they were bouncing on their seats. I looked back and everyone was running around try to get ready for the show, "D'ya know where my headress is?" One person asked.

"Here it is."

"Everyone! The performance is about to begin, so hurry up!" Joker shouted. I took in a deep breath as I fixed my costume and looked back at Sebastian and Ciel.

"We dun't 've enough knives! Are there spares!" Dagger shouted.

"Yes guv'!"

Ciel sighed as he sat down on a stool. "Ah...will I get around to investigating that tent first or will I keel over from overwork first?" He looked up and said "Excuse me...what should I do while the show is going on-" He looked around and realized only a few people were left. I walked over to him, and he called Sebastian over. "His mark missed!" Ciel shouted as he ran to him. "We don't know when the next chance will come. Let's get through investigating that tent now!" He shouted to us. We started running and he told us, "Have it be over within 10 minutes!"

"Yes, my lord." We said.

"Black!" We all frozed and looked behind us.

Joker was there, holding Missy Wendy on his back. "Missy Wendy twist'd 'er ankle, so she cun't appear in performance 'nymoor. So Black," He looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please go out in 'er place. The show'll be fine if ye do it, Black, so I beg of yer."

Ciel tsked in anger at this.

Joker turned around and shouted, "It'll be yer turn shortly, so please git ready soon!" He took the girl to the medical tent and we looked at Ciel. "'Tis a pity, Young master. We'll have to wait for another chance...Young master?" Ciel stood still in thought and he looked into the tent. "We don't need to sneak into that place for long. On top of that, now might be the only time when that person is not in there. I have time. The tough part is just the venomous snakes."

"I can help with that." He nodded to me and looked at the timetable.

"According to the program, your debut will end at 19:50 and the encore is at 20:30. Matthew, yours begins before the encore. You will catch all of the snakes in 5 minutes from now, then appear in the show. Finish your debut at 19:50, and once you've gone into the back, give Matthew the signal and he'll release all of the snakes, and you'll return for the encore." He took out his pocket watch, checking the time and we started moving. "We'll investigate the rest. Let's go!"

"Yes sir."

~ASC~

I frowned as I placed the snakes into the cage, they were tied in knots by Sebastian, and I hoped they weren't dead. "This is the last of them, isn't it?" Ciel asked, creeped out by the reptitles. We tossed the last of them into the cage and Sebastian looked to Ciel, and the Earl said, "All right. You go straight to the show tent. You'll be suspected if you're tardy."

"Certainly, sir. I will be back at once." Sebastian bowed to Ciel.

'Hey, good luck Sebastian.' I could feel him smirk in my mind as he left.

~ASC~

Sebastian's eyes widen as he stared at William. "Why must I be grouped with you?" Sebastian looked at Dagger, "Wasn't it only Miss Wendy who was injured?"

"Aye, it'was, but ol' Peter wun't give ya a 'and."

"I will not consent." William said.

"I don't fancy it, either, but we cannot help it, can we?" He sighed.

"For me to cooperate with such a vermin...Honestly."

Sebastian took out his watch and stared at the time. "19:30."

~ASC~

We snucked into the tent and I kept a look out for anyone.

"This tent looks quite austere." He looked around the room and saw a picture, "Hm? A photo of children? Are they from the troupe?" He mused out loud. "Hm? Who's this...?" He stared at an old man in the picture.

~ASC~

Sebastian glared at the upside down William, he to was the same way as they swung back and forth, "What are you doing?" Sebastian said. "Please excuse me from touching hands and such with a vermin in the likes of you at any cost." How he was able to adjust his glasses like that was a miracle. But Sebastian was too pissed to care to find out, "That won't make the show now, will it!" He reached forward, but William just somehow backtracked on the trapeeze.

Beast looked up at them, "What are they up to?" She moves away from the pole and a piece of her backstring ripped. "Ack, my string tie." She said in annoyance. "Woah! Y'all ain't no lookin!" Dagger shouted, in his mind, Beast was covering her breast and shrieking like a girl.

"Miss, there's still time 'til the encore, so please go change!" Dagger said.

"Don't make a big deal out of-"

Sebastian sweat dropped as he heard them. He turned his head and saw them retreating, "I guess I've gotta." Beast said.

"Oh no." He muttered.

~ASC~

Ciel stared at another picture, we were now in Beast room, and I can't believe how much leather one woman can have!" "And here, too. Just as I thought, this man would be photographed together with them."

'Matthew!' Sebastian screamed in my mind. 'What?'

'Beast is heading over to her tent!'

My eyes widen and I rushed over to the opening of the tent, carefully peeking out. And sure enough I could see her walking over.

~ASC~

"It'll be fine, so please hurry and hold out your hands!" Sebastian said as he stretched out his arms to William. "Didn't I say," William stretched his weapon out, straight at Sebastian's head. "Never, at any cost?" Sebastian barely dodged the weapon, "Your hands will debauch me." Angry at this, Sebastian said, "I see. If you are so against touching me," He grabbed William's weapon, "Then if I do this," He forced William off the swing, "It's fine, isn't it?" The crowd screamed, perhaps witnessing a murder with their own eyes.

~ASC~

Beast turned her head and said, "They're gettin' excited." I heard the Whoa's and Ahh's and I went to Ciel.

"Hm? The signboard behind them...workhouse?"

~ASC~

"Look out!" Dagger shouted.

"Please release the death scythe!" William said as he was being swunged by Sebastian. "I cannot do that." Sebastian flunged William upwards, releasing himself form the swing as well, and they both were now free in the air and they did flips until they landed safely on their own platforms. The crowd went wild and Sebastian waved to them, while William just fixed his glasses.

~ASC~

Beast approached closer to the tent and I waved my arms, wanting him to hurry.

_All o' us are from d'same place._ Ciel remembered what he was told by Dagger, 'Does that mean everyone in the troupe came from the same workhouse? But where in the world is that workhouse? Those people are blocking it, so I can't tell.' He rummaged through the chest and I wanted to smack him. 'Is there something else that has it photographed better...' I saw her shadow coming closer and I shoved Ciel into Beast's chestdrawer, shutting it and I used the travel portal and dove in just in time as Beast went inside. I covered my mouth, my heart was beating loudly, and my breath wanted to escape my lips. 'God I hope Ciel will be ok.' I did another symbol and now I was able to see Beast through the one way mirror. I blushed as she removed her clothes and I shut my eyes.

Something black rushed passed Beast, she not realizing it, and she saw a black leather outfit sticking out of her chest drawer. She took it and started placing it on. She then left and Sebastian opened the chest, a squished Ciel under him. "Fweh we made it in the nick of time."

I sighed in relief and entered the tent. "Let's not do that again." I said.

Ciel went back to the drawer and took out the photograph and explained to Sebastian. "I see. So you found something in that photograph, Young master."

"Yeah. Sebastian, do you notice anything?" I looked to the two and just did my one way mirror symbol again, so I can keep watch. "You are right. I have seen the same hallmark as the one on this signet ring recently."

"Signet ring? Hallmark?" Ciel repeated. Sebastian pointed at the man's hand on Beast shoulder, upon closer inspection, you can see a ring on his pinkie, "You can even see small things like that?"

"Yes, I am certain that this hallmark is...the same as the one at the base of Ms. Beast's prosthetic leg." That still made me mad, god I can't wait for Sebastian to get out of his heat, though I think it's truly him being an idiot and making me flustered, I hate feeling like this. "The hallmark on the prosthetic leg, the workhouse- this man has my attention." Sebastian took out his watch and said, "Young master, it's almost time. This will be all for today."

Ciel stood quiet and Sebastian looked towards him, "Young master?"

"There's still Joker's tent left. We're short on time, but we do have it." Ciel started to run, "You head back, so that you don't draw suspicion. I'll finish up everything today. When the encore is over, return here ahead of the troupe members and help Matthew release the snakes. Don't forget Matthew, you also have to perform before the encore. All right?"

"Yes." We said. I kissed Sebastian quickly on the lips and followed after Ciel.

We went through Joker's stuff, he literally had skeletons in his chest, and Ciel picked up some random objects. "From how he's dressed, he's either from the affluent class or aristocracy. Looking for his being photgraphed with workhouse children, is he a philanthropist?" Ciel said.

I looked around and saw some papers sticking out of a pillow. I grabbed it and Ciel saw the paper, "A letter?" I flipped it over and saw something scribbled on the back, "From Tom, the Piper's Son." Ciel snatched the paper from my hand and he read it, "The Piper's son? Like Mother Goose?" His eyes widen and I looked at it, "Why...? This is..."

I released a small gasp as I looked what the paper said,

_Ciel Phantomhive_

'Get over here! It's your turn!' Sebastian said.

"It's time. Be careful." I rushed out of the tent and helped Sebastian with the snakes. They hissed angrily at him and ignored me. "Your the last act before the encore, go now." I nodded and opened the portal once more. "Wish me luck." I stepped through and the whole crowd gasped. The lights turned off, and a searchlight trailed the ground, trying to find me.

"My name is Feather. I am a...true magician." The light landed on me and I removed my hat, I bowed to them, the cape falling over my own shoulder, and I said, "What I will show you are not illusions. Tricks. Or smoke and mirrors. They are as real as you and me." I smirked and placed a finger to my lips.

"Let us begin."

The light went off again and I cut my finger again. I did the symbol for the fairies and they ooh'ed and ahh'ed as they lit up the whole circus tent with their colors. I grabbed my cape and called forth Tigre. He looked around, shocked at the people, "Tigre! Tigre!" I joked. He looked at me in confusion and I mouthed 'Play along.' He tipped his head to me, and rushed forward. Everyone shrieked and I opened up the rift, (The symbol was already placed on to the cape, all I needed to do was complete it by a bit.) He disappeared and I spun around and snapped the cape, Tigre coming out again. The small faeries flutter around us, adding to the fun and exciting mood. The crowd clapped and I could hear the kids cheering me on.

"Now for my last trick. Say hello to a good friend of mine!" I drew the symbol for Alcippe. The horse brayed and the crowd gasped in awe at seeing him, his flames glowing brighter. I hoped on to his back and he ran around the ring. I nudged his side, and he jumped up and started running in the air. Everyone gasped and started clapping. We ran over peoples heads and I even had him balanced on a ball, finally I had him stop and I bowed. "Thank you everyone. Thank you!" My summons came to me and in a bright red light, they disappeared. I left the tent and everyone patted my back, "Good job! Even though the encore is going in a few minutes, we decided to squeeze in your magic trick, just to see the crowds reactions." Joker said. "Well, a wonderful job we all did." Joker shouted, "G'job everyone!" He looked around and spotted someone missing.

"Huh? Where's Black?"

Dagger passed me by, "He ran away in a flash when d' his act ended. Ya think he was holdin' in his wee?" I chuckled at that and snucked off. I needed to find Ciel, he might still be in Joker's tent for all I know.

~ASC~

'Why? Why is my name in this place? Don't tell me my cover has been blown!' Ciel stared at the papers a little longer, then heard noises coming from outside. 'Drat!' Ciel shoved the papers under pillow, 'The troupe members are back!' Ciel snucked out of the tent and peeked over a corner, he spotted Joker coming by and he hid behind two crates.

"Aren'tcha starvin?" Joker asked Dagger.

'To d' mess hall we go, ey?"

Ciel slowly let out a breath as he stayed crouched, not daring to move an inch. 'This is bad. I went too far. I have to get back quickly to avoid discovery.' Light erupted from behind Ciel and he frozed.

"Hey. What're you doin' there?" Ciel turned around and saw Doll in front of him. He couldn't believe he got caught. He opened his mouth to say a lie and Doll's hand cover his mouth, the grip surprisingly strong for a women. "Don't move." She whispered harshly.

"Hey Doll~" Dagger shouted as he came closer to the two.

Ciel paled at the thought of being caught, Joker already knew his real name by the reports. "Doll, what are ya doing?" She stared at Ciel then her hand strucked out and grabbed something that was twisting and trashing, "Snake!" She said to the reptillian man, "A venomous snake was slither about." She pointed the snake at them and Dagger screamed. "Didn't I tell you not to let them loose outside? You better put em away in your room properly now." She scolded. Snake took his reptile friend and he bowed his head, "I'm sorry for my carelessness that could have sent you to the next world." He mumured and then walked away. Dagger going the opposite of him. Doll turned around and grabbed Ciel's hand, "This way. Hurry." She pulled his hand and they started crawling around, under the entrance of the main tent, "Don't touch that rope." Doll warned as Ciel and her, crawled under the security line.

She stood up and looked around the corner of another tent, "It should be fine now since we came so far." Ciel panted, and looked at Doll, "Why did you help me..." He coughed a bit, and Doll turned to look at him and sighed. "You still don't get it. It's me. Me!" Doll removed the bow on her neck and wiped some of the make up off her face, and Ciel gasped as he pointed at Doll. "Ah! Freckles!" Ciel shouted as he stared at the possible girl. "You're a guy...yet you wear that costume!"

"How rude!" Freckles shouted, "It's obvious that I'm a girl. Here." She grabbed Ciel's hand and placed it on her slightly flat chest. Ciel backed away, a blush on his face. Freckles smiled mischeviously at that, "You can take a peek downstairs next if you want?"

"No thank you!" Ciel shouted, the blush growing deeper.

"So..." Freckles said, "Why were you in there anyways?" She crossed his arms and scolded Ciel, "Din't Joker tell you about those venomous snakes?"

"About that..." Ciel tried to think of something to say to Freckles. 'For now, I have no way out other than to pretend I am a thief.' Ciel suddenly grabbed at his head and shouted, "I'm sorry! I didn't actually steal anything today though. Please don't boot me out of here!"

"Today? You..." Freckles stared at him in shock.

Then Ciel got into full B.S mode, "Before I became a page boy I was actually in East End having to do all I could just to survive. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. The mansion I worked for previously found out about it..." Ciel started to shake, looking ready to cry any minute, "I-if I was driven out of here, I'd have to live on East End again." When Freckles remained Silent, Ciel started wonder if he overdid it with the acting.

"...So you really didn't steal anything eh?"

Ciel lifted his head up and clasped his hands together, "No, I didn't. I swear to god."

Freckles sighed and said, "Oh well, I have no choice then...it's okay. Anyhow I owe you."

"Thank you so much!" Ciel said.

"I think everyone has somethings about them that they don't want anyone to know...besides...I did something bad to you today." Ciel frozed when he remembered what had happened at the baths. Freckles gave Ciel a soft smile as she said, "So, I won't tell anyone about this. But now we are even." She then raised her finger at him, "However, don't steal again no matter what!"

"Yes." Ciel nodded to Freckles.

Ciel coughed again and he looked up at Freckles, "Um...can I ask you something? Why does a First Tier member like you share a tent with me?" Freckles paused at that and turned around, "Ah...I'm just not a fan of private rooms. Staying with someone else seems to make me sleep better sometimes." She turned her head and said, "I hope that you don't mind sharing a tent with me now that you know I'm a First Tier member."

"Of course not." Ciel said, giving Freckles a smile.

She giggled and held out her hand, "Hehe. Neat. So we will keep what happened today our secret."

Ciel grabbed her hand as well, "Okay." They shooked on it, and Ciel watched her walk away as he waved goodbye.

'Matthew had often told me that humans were disgusting creatures, we are liars, decievers, and even executioners. I've always known that, but I couldn't believe someone else viewed the same thing as me. Even though she says it, there is no proof that she won't tell anyone. Humans have no scruples about lying, right Matthew?' Ciel thought as his hand started to go down to his side.

'We're included as well...'

~ASC~

Ciel entered Sebastian's tent, and he panted and coughed, "Young master." Sebastian said.

"You..._cough cough_, you released the venomous snakes even though you knew I was still over there?" Sebastian stared for a few seconds, then smirked and said, "Yes." Ciel glared at Sebastian as the demon stood up. "It's because earlier you gave an order to release the snakes as the first tier members returned. What's the matter?" Ciel glared at him harder, his coughing persisting.

"What's so wrong that you must make that face?" Sebastian mocked.

Ciel's fist shocked in anger as Sebastian continued to mock him, "Please don't worry so much. As long as there is the contract I will protect your life...however..." His smile grew and two fangs peaked from his mouth, "If you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possible suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you? Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills. I thought Young master who is greedy for games would think the same."

Ciel smirked, "It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up...demon!"

Sebastian smiled at that, his form going back to normal, "It's an honor."

Ciel brushed pasted him as he recieved another coughing fit, "Well enough of that. I also found a piece of paper that has my name on it in Joker's tent. From what I saw they have my rank, my mansion's address and a simple personal history." Ciel walked over to the other side of the tent, "The sender is-"

"You," William called out as his weapon came at Ciel, snapping at his foot. "Are intruding on my private property by three centimeters."

"Huh!" Ciel dodged it and glared at William, "Incapable of staying apart as you both decided, exactly like a dog and it's owner." Ciel tsked in anger and left the tent, "_Cough,_ Sebastian. Let's go outside."

"Yes." Sebastian followed him and Ciel shivered in the cold. "So, the sender's name is Tom the Piper's son."

"Tom the Piper's son?"

Ciel coughed and said, "It's a character from Mother Goose. I have no idea what it means. Also there is a hallmark of a horse in the sealing wax along with the initial K." Sebastian thought over what Ciel had said, "Then, it's the same as what I saw. Normally the sealing is engraved with a symbol of motivation and the initial of the person plus the family crest. Ah." Sebastian said as he realized something.

"In other words, Tom the Piper's son is someone who holds a family crest with the prefix of a horse. People who have their family crest displaying a horse are usually knights or other soliders." Ciel coughed in his hand and pointed out, "It's not a rule, though it's basically impossible to get one without a rank of some level." He paused to cough some more, "All of these crest are recorded by a Heraldry_. Cough_, no matter how many records they have, I know that you are capable of finding it with this information alone."

Sebastian gave a puzzling look at Ciel as he mumered to himself. "Disappearing children, a circus, Tom the Piper's son...and me. I wonder how all of these pieces are connected." Ciel coughed a bit more and turned around. "Young master." Sebastian looked at the young boy, noticing that he hasn't stopped coughing for a while now.

"Firstly, I'll return to the town house. Don't forget to get Mat-" He started to cough harshly and he fell to his knees as he started to throw up.

"Young master? What's wrong? Young master!" Ciel fell on all fours as he couldn't stop himself.

"Yo-"

"Smile! What's wrong?" Freckles shouted as she rushed over to him. The world went black for Ciel and all he could here was Sebastian telling him to hold on.

~ASC~

My forehead stung from my constant slapping, I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I had left the children all alone, and forgot how dangerous it would be for them to be wandering around. They immediately found me, thank god, and they demanded for me to walk them back.

As we walked to the orphange, the three started playing around, Toby shouting that she was the amazing Ms. Doll, and Edward stated that he was Daggers and was throwing imaginery knives.

"What about you, Damien." I asked me.

He looked down and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm...Black!" He shouted, a blushing painting his cheeks, and he tried to do a back flip. I chuckled, even at this age Sebastian can have a hold on me. I waited for Sebastian to say something smart, but I couldn't hear anything, nor could I feel his precense. I suddenly grew worried and someone tugged on my arm.

"Are you alright?" Damian asked.

"Ah." I nodded to him, "I'm just worried for my dear friend Black. I didn't tell him where I was going." Edward frowned and started walking forward. "You should stay away from that man." Edward warned me. I stared at him in confusion and Toby moved by Edward's side, looking as if she wanted to hold his hand. We arrived at the orphange and the othe two went ahead, "I'll be right there guys!" Damian said.

The nodded and went inside, the owner shouted at them, saying how late it was. "Please don't be mad at Edward for what he said." I shook my head and went down on one knee to face him at eyelevel, (I never knew I so short at this age.) "I'm not mad. But I am confused at what he said."

"It's-" He stopped, and looked to the ground. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked me. "Yes." I said. He turned his back to me and ran a hand through his hair, something I often did when stressed or worried. "Edward...he can see demons." He whispered. I froze and turned him around so he can face me, "What do you mean?" I asked, my hands gripping his shoulders. He suddenly looked a little scared and I backed off. "Sorry."

He shooked his head and came closer, "I'm not lying! He can see them. He says they are scary, and horrible...he said that your friend is a demon as well." I was shocked at this, shouldn't it be Damian who would be able to see demons? Why would Edward be able to, this isn't right! "Are you ok if me and Black are friends?" I asked, a little nervous at finding out this truth.

"...Yes. But! Just so you know Edward doesn't hate your friend! He likes him in fact, thinks he is amazing, but he's afraid of him because..." He stopped talking and looked down at his shoes and he bit his bottom lip. "Can you keep another secret?" He said. His brown eyes looked at my own and I nodded. He grabs my neck and pulled me down so he can whisper in my ear, afraid of someone hearing. "Edward was with me the day that my parents died. He says it was a demon that killed them. But...I think the demon tried to save my parents." He moved back and I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"My..house was being robbed in the middle of the night. Edward was staying over at my house, his mom and dad were still alive back then, and they would let him come over. But we heard a noise downstairs, I heard my mother scream for my father, and Edward and I tried to run out of my room..." He looked up at me and whispered very low, "But, something broke into my house and grabbed us both. This man had us in his hands and he jumped out of my house and landed safely on the ground."

I stared at him, we are similiar...and yet so very diffrent, from our past, to our present. "Were you scared?" I asked him.

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Edward was afraid, saying he was a demon, but the man rushed into the building and I followed after him. I saw him trying to stop the robbers, but they had already killed my parents. Then I remembered him shaking his head and he set fire to my home... he did take me out of the building, even though I wanted to stay. But he said that the fire was to free their souls from their bodies, so they can move on to heaven." A smile grew on my face and I pressed my forehead to his, "Not even afraid of a demon, and had already experienced death so early."

"Matthew?" Damian said.

My eyes looked into his as I brushed his hair, "Life...is cruel, and you'll suffer more then anything as you try to find happiness. But..." I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, "I'll make sure you and the others will have a happy life ok."

His eyes widen and he pulled away, looking at me. "You mean..."

"Yeah. Just as soon as we finish up with the circus, I'm going to bring all three of you to the mansion." He threw himself at me and hugged my neck. "Thank you, Matthew." I patted his back and the women came outside, "Damian, that is enough! Come inside!" She yelled.

Damian released his hold and started to run towards her. He stopped half way and looked at me, "Do I tell the others!"

"No, keep it a surprise for them ok!" He grinned and went inside.

My smile seemed permanent, that is until Sebastian voice came into my head. 'Where are you! I need you right now!' He sounded urgent and I just removed my book. 'I'm coming!' I said in my mind. I drew the portal and stepped into the portal, not aware that Damian was watching me.

I rushed over to Sebastian's presences, he was in the medical tent. I burst in and shout, "What's wrong? What happened!" Sebastian, Freckles, and Doct stared at me in surprise. Someone was missing, but who? I looked around and my heart almost stopped when I saw Ciel in the bed, his face flushed and sweaty from sickness. I rushed over and pressed my forehead to his, "He has a fever. What's wrong with him?" I asked as I moved away from Ciel, he looked so fragile in the bed.

"It's asthma." The doctor said.

"Asthma?" Sebastian said outloud, "This is the first time I've seen him in this condition even though I have been with him for three years." Sebastian said.

"If he hasn't had this condition for three years, it's considered as being recovered." I looked down at Ciel, he was breathing heavy, obviously he was getting worse, before he was getting better. "Though all you need is a sudden chill or time of stress...then if he gets a cold it can abruptly come back." My mind brought forth images of Ciel soaked in water, and of him running around the circus.

"I have seen him suffer from a cold once or twice, though it was never this bad." That was because I knew only a little bit of how to help treat colds, but I knew nothing about asthma. "This time it's probably because the main causes coincided together." I said to Sebastian. The doc huffed in anger as he stared at Freckles, "It's natural for him to get a cold since he went out bathing with our brutish people." I frowned at that, I should have thought about his condition more. Ciel's eyes opened and I shouted, "Ce-Smile!"

The doctor turned around and smiled, "Oh that's great, you have regained consciousness." Ciel didn't say anything for a few seconds then he looked to me. "Water."

"Black." I said. He was already by Ciel's side with a small teapot, "Here you go." Ciel dranked from the spout and Doctor spoked up, "Smile, you have had bad asthma since you were very young right?" Ciel stared at them and his eyes seemed to go hazy for a bit. "There are cases where people have died from it. You should be careful even if you think you have fully recovered." I took the towel from Ciel's head and rinsed it with some cool water, "Rest until the fever and coughing has stopped. Okay?" I placed the towel on his forehead, "You guys should get going then." Doctor told us.

"Get well soon." I whispered and left with Sebastian.

Freckles looked at us, "He'll be alright." I nodded and she left us alone. Sebastian grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "He will be fine Matthew." I nodded and we started walking away. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked. He stopped and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm..."

"Oh right. William." Last night I had gotten Sebastian's message at how annoying he was. "Screw him!" I shouted, he looked at me, his mouth hanging open in shock, "You want me to have sex with him!" I almost fell down, a rock was in my way and I stared at him wide-eyed. "No, no! In my world-" I slapped my forehead, my face flushed red in embarassment, "In my world its an insult, telling someone off, its kind of like telling them to bugger off, or" I sighed and shook my head, "It doesn't mean that...well sometimes, but not in this context!"

Sebastian sighed in relief, "Thought for a second-" He shook his head, "Let's just forgot about this." He grabbed my hand once more and dragged me towards the tent he shared with William. I heard metal sliding on metal and Sebastian pulled me close to him, just barely dodging William's deathscythe clipper. "He's staying for the night." Sebastian said, his grip tight around my body.

"I don't want you to make such disgusting noises in the middle of the night." William said, as he reached for his glasses and glared at us. I blushed in embarassment from his words, and looked away. "Oh...I see." There was a smirk on William's face as he realized our situation, "I don't see why you should bother seeing as he already took you once. After all, it's a soul a demon wants, not your body." I wanted to punch him in the face again, but Sebastian just gripped my hand, "Ignore the useless reaper." Sebastian scooped me up in his arms and placed me on the top bunk. "I won't hesitate to attack you, if you try anything suspicious." William warned as he got ready to sleep again.

"Trust me on this William. If I were you, I'd keep on eye open and an ear to the ground, you never know when a certain snake god gets hungry." I could feel his glare and Sebastian just crawled into the bed with me. "Good night." Sebastian whispered to me.

"Night, Sebastian." I kissed his lips lightly and Sebastian pulled the covers over me. He held me close to his body and his rhytmic breathing had lulled me to sleep.

~ASC~

"What did you say?" Joker said, "Black and Smile were in here, what about Feather? And their goal?" Snake looked away from him, "Feather...who knows, I have no idea about that. Says Wordsworth." Peter raised an eyebrow at Snake, "So the point is that you can actually speak to the snake?" Not believing his words.

"You doubt me? You idiot! Says Wordsworth."

Joker frowned and said, "Why didn't you tell us this right away?" Snake stayed silent and Joker sighed, "Oh well...thanks for the info. You may leave."

Wordsworth tail wagged and it hissed at them, "Goodnight...says Wordsworth." Snake left the tent and Joker's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps they already found out...about Doll."

Peter huffed at that, "Doll is still to childish. That's why I said it'd be no good to keep her on board. Should we deal with this quickly? How's about tonight?"

Fire-breather looked at the two, "Not so fast. The thing is it will be trouble cleaning up afterwards if those two are connected to the yard."

Joker took this into consideration and turned his head. A photo of when they were all kids was in his view, "For now, let's consult father first." Peter huffed once more at that, but just agreed.

~ASC~

**.  
****.**  
**.**

**You know what, little small thing. When I first started typing ASC, Matthew's name was originally going to be William, and The Book of The Dead, was originally going to be Book of Summonings. But well, I thought it one sounded better then the other. Anyways that was just a little small fact, thanks for reading.**

**Please review**


	14. It soon begins

_**I'm so happy for the reviews that I recieved, thank you everyone who's still keeping up with the story. Now then, I've had this one question for quite a while now, and I've been mulling it over, but want other's opinion on the matter. Someone asked me if the idea of making Kuroshitsuji II involving Matthew, mostly cause they want to see what will happen between Claude, Matthew, and Sebastian. But it's a pretty good question, and sounds good. Even though this story is following the manga, should I think about making a second story involving the second season? Anyways, just a little thing, I would like to hear from all of you. But, I'll stop talking now, please enjoy the chapter.**_

**Chapter 14**

**~ASC~**

Ciel felt incredibly warm, and something heavy was on him. He opened his eyes and saw a soft glow coming from a candle on the bedside drawer. He heard snoring and looked to his left, only to see Freckle's face mere inches in front of him. He sighed 'Now I'm the one with the sleeping problem.'

He then whispered a silent command, "Come, Sebastian."

"You rang." Sebastian said, as he stepped from the shadows. Ciel brought his hand out and waved him over with a finger. He tapped at his palm and Sebastian brought his forward. Ciel started tapping his finger on the palm, in morse code.

_Sebastian, this is an order. Go to the Crest office and find out who owns that seal. The Crest office in London is the England Heraldry College of Arms. At Edinburgh there is a scotland Heraldry, the Lord of Lyon. Waking him could cause to much trouble so I will escape with Matthew in the morning, come pick us up._

Sebastian smirked and tapped in morse code, _Yes, my lord._

Sebastian stood up and turned to leave, but stopped, "By the way." Sebastian whispered, "I'll keep it a secret from Lady Elizabeth that you shared a bed with another girl. Please do not worry." Ciel blushed in embarassment. He mouthed, 'You knew since the start didn't you!' Sebastian smiled and left the tent. "Now..." Sebastian looked to the side and his eyes widen as a pair of hedge clippers came at him. He quickly flipped over, dodging William's attack, and the reaper, still in his night clothes, glared at him as he said, "Where do you think you're going? I'm quite sure I told you not to wander around without your owner." Sebastian smirked as he stared at the pajama-wearing shinigami. "I'm sorry but my master can't make this move himself so he asked me to do it instead."

"I'm not listening to excuses. Now get back in the tent. Until my inspection is finished you are not allowed to carry out any independent actions." He thrusted his weapon at Sebastian, "One small mistake can lead to lots of overtime!" William froze, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at Sebastian who had caught his attack with his hand. "My apologise. I also have my duty as a butler. I must not disturb the sleeping master." Sebastian's eyes were glowing red as he tried to persuade William, "You don't want to cause trouble here either, do you? How about it? Would you like to make a deal with me?" William's face remained stoic as Sebastian continued, "If you let me go for one hour, I vow that I will never eat souls in your assigned area again. It's only one hour. What do you say?" Sebastian's blood started to drip down to the ground, but he held the weapon tightly in his hand.

"I refuse. To decieve prey with sweet words and drag them into the darkness." William retracted his weapon, "Isn't that a demon's signature ability?"

Sebastian smirked, then sighed, "Indeed. As expected, it didn't work." Sebastian removed the bloody glove from his hand, "You have left me with no choice." Sebastian brought his hand up and licked the blood, fangs appeared in his smile as his form shifted, "Let's think of another way."

**~ASC~**

My eyes snapped open when I heard the hissing. My knife was already in my hands and I cautionly opened my eyes and was face to face with Snake. I stood up and almost fell backwards, but he caught my wrist. "What have you done to my friends." He whispered, his grip tight on my wrist.

"I did nothing!" I whispered back as I tried to pull my hand away.

The two snakes around his neck slithered down and wrapped around my waist, "See!" He said as the snakes slithered into my clothing. I shivered, they're skin was to smooth and cold, and they were crawling on my back up to my neck. "Control them!" I said, suddenly remembering that they were venomous.

"They keep saying something about their king. What king?" One of the snakes came from the front of my shirt and it flicked its tongue at me, "We won't tell what happened if you only tell us if our king is doing well. Says Wordsworth." I looked at the snakes, and it seems that they have kept the fact that I was in the tent today. "Which one? There's Basilisk and Uroborous." They seemed to tighten around my neck at Uroborous name. "He's ok, he'ok!" I tried to pry them off, not being able to breathe.

"Thank you. Says Wordsworth." Both snakes slithered off of me and went to their handler. I rubbed my throat and stared at him, "How is it that your a half-demon?" I mused out loud, only to slap my mouth at what I said. His eyes were wide and he stared at me. "Ho-" "Shouldn't you be guarding or something!" William shouted as he entered the tent, looking ragged and weak. Snake looked at him and then me, and he left with curt bow to us.

"What the hell happened to you!" I said as I jumped off the bed, stepping on 'William's' side. "None of your business, Deserter." I rushed over to him and looked closely, he was covered in blood, and from the looks of it, all of it was his own. "Good god man, you look like you got in a fight with a rottweiler!" He snorted at this and clutched his arm, "It was your lover who did this."

"Sebastian?" I looked at him and pointed my knife to his neck, "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing fool! I just went to stop him. He could have complied and come back to the tent, but he refused." I glared at him, my knife pressing to his neck and then I turned around and climbed up the beds, taking my book from under the pillow. "So if that mongrel doesn't finish me of, its lover will? This is just peachy." He reached for his weapon, he had dropped when he came in, and I cut my palm. "Shut up." I said as I drew for Lilith. She came out and went to me, not wanting to go near William. "He's already useless, lets not make it something permanent, ok Lilith." She frowned but complied. "Get that thing away-" I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. "Do you ever shut the hell up!" I said as I pressed my knee to his back. He grunted in pain and Lilith started to heal him.

When she finished she gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at her, "Thank you Lilith." She blushed and twirled her petal dress around, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and she disappeared. "Well that was unexpected." I removed my foot from his back and he stood up. "Better?" I asked, slightly cautious, since he had his weapon still. He stayed silent and refused to look at me. "Say nothing if you feel better." He looked at me, his eyebrow raised in question, and I snickered, "You wouldn't understand."

"Your a fool to have mated yourself to a demon." He suddenly said.

I sighed in frustration, "And I care, why?"

"Demons decieve to get what they want. How do you know he means it?"

I scratched the back of my head, "It's...complicated."

"In other words, you don't know." I glared at him and he smirked, "Do you know where he is right now?"

"Of course I-" I stopped, I couldn't feel Sebastian's presence again. "Did he teach you how to block him out? How did he trick you into being his? Did he say he needed you, that you were his soulmate and he would die without you?" I froze and looked at him. Something was tearing at my heart again, and I coughed harshly, blood coming out, this time more then usual. My knees felt weak and I tumbled, grabbing William before I went down. "It hurts!" I screamed, as I felt the pain increased with my cries. William grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him, "What in the world is wrong with you?" My words couldn't come out, and I clutched my heart. He removed my hand and pressed his ear to it, "It sounds weak, and isn't beating properly." He said as he moved away. "What if he's causing this?" He whispered.

My eyes looked up at him and I shook my head, "He wouldn't do that!" I grounded out. "How do you know?" I pushed him away and scrambled to my feet. "Shut up." I tried to leave but he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground, "Your obviously sick fool, stay still or else it will get worse." He shouted. My lungs refused to take in air, and my vision was getting blurry. I gripped his shoulders and he pulled me close to him, whispering for me to try to breathe calmly.

Air rushed into me and I coughed and fell on all fours, the blood dribbling down my chin. "You fool, half of your soul was given to that demon, your body is probably suffering from being incomplete. Don't you know you can die!" He shouted. I covered my ears, not wanting to hear him, but he removed my hands and he ripped my clothes open, "Your hearts taking the burnt of this, you need to go to the hospital." He pressed his ear once more and he listened to the beating of my heart. "It's beating irregularly, first slow and almost smothered like, then in between that is five rapid beats. Your not well at all."

"M-mind your own buisness." I said. I pushed him away and his hand reached forward to grab me once more, but I glared at him and left the tent.

I passed the tents and crates, my heart hurting more and more as I moved. I felt faint, and my hand, I just noticed, hasn't stopped bleeding. Am I becoming a hemophilliac or something? I stopped and hid when I saw Joker out of the circus. He had a troubled look on his face, as if he wanted to return to the circus, instead he shook his head and left.

I wonder what had happened.

_A few minutes ago._

_Joker tightened his scarf as he walked to the gates of the circus. "Where are you going?" He stopped and turned his head, seeing Beast there. "Ah...I'm off to see father." He turned around fully and walked to her, "What about you? Can't you sleep?" He asked._

_"Let's quit." Her eyes locked with his and her tone was serious, "We have the circus. We can work it out. So let's stop doing these things and escape to a place where father can't find us." He scoffed lightly and looked at her, "Cross over the mountain to you? That's impossible. I don't have time to talk about such things." He turned his back to her and started to walk away. "Wait!" Beast shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong? This isn't like you."_

_"This is what we decided." He said softly to her, "We decided to protect our most precious thing. For that we will do anything." Her arms tightened around his waist, "But...but I don't want to see your painful face anymore! Because I..." Joker removed himself from her hold and clutched her arms, "Did you forget? We can't turn back now." She looked ready to cry and Joker smiled sadly to her as he removed his scarf and wrapped it around Beast. "Staying up late is not good for your health." He walked away from her and she tried one more time to stop him, "Joker!"_

_"Good night." He waved to her._

_~Present~_

I walked around a bit and saw Beast all alone next to the gate. "My my." I frozed and hid behind some crates. Sebastian was perched on a cage, he didn't seem to notice me, or if he did, he said nothing.

"Are you crying?" He said to Beast.

She frozed and shouted at Sebastian. "You...this has nothing to do with you! Go away!" There was a rustling of clothes and Sebastian was behind her, "But...I think that's impossible."

"What..." She breathed out, slightly shocked.

"It's pointless to pursue a human like him. He can not return your feelings, he thinks he should treat you nicely as least. But he knows that it'll hurt you more in the end." He smirked, his eyes glowed as he touched the scarf. "How cruel. When did you start this?" He said as he stroked the knitted scarf. "These misearble tears and a relationship that relies on nothing more than sentimentality." She spun around and swung a fist at him, "What would you understand!"

"Nothing." He smirked as he dodged, "But there is one thing I do know." He grabbed her arm and held her close to his body, my body went cold and the horrid pain in my heart disappeared, instead something else filled it, a strange hollow sensation. "The way to release you from that pain just for a while." His tone was seductive, they way he pressed his body to her's showed his intentions. "Stop kidding me. Let me go!" She tried to pull away, but Sebastian just smiled at this, "I'm not joking around." He brought his face close to her's and whispered, "What will you do with this pile of painful thoughts?"

There was something whispering in my mind, it was William's voice, '_Demons decieve to get what they want. How do you know he means it?' _I shooked my head trying to shake away the voice. "The weight of it will move neither forward, nor backward. Even if you desperately call out to him, he will never look back at you. How pitable." Sebastian's voice changed, almost hypnotic to the ears, "It's painful isn't it? Don't you want to feel comfort?" His hand went up Beast stomach, between her breast, to her neck, "Forget him who is kind and cruel."

_'The Prey, is decieved with sweet words and dragged into the darkness.' _I clutched my head as Beast stuttered, "I...I..."

"Wouldn't it be good to forget everything even if it's just for tonight?" Dark tedrils gathered around Sebastian and Beast, she wouldn't be able to resist now. I knew that for sure.

'_To not notice the demon's concealed power.'_

"Indulge in pleasure..." He whispered in her ear.

'_Skillfully.'_

"Breathe a sweet poison deep into your lungs." He said to her, tears fell from her face.

'_Sweetly...quietly...'_

The scarf was slowly being pulled away from Beast, "It's a demon's whisper...I only want to get in and explore that secret place deep inside of you." My mind wandered to Joker, I wanted to tell him about Beast, tell him to come back and pull her away from Sebastian...but I stayed there, my heart calm, and the voice in my head stronger then ever, William had warned me. But I refused to listen or at least tried to.

'_Follow them.'_

I stood on my feet and silently followed the two. They were inside her tent now, I had opened up the one-way mirror spell and stared as Beast was on her bed, Sebastian hovering over her. "It's been this way for ages. He never gives me the words I desire. Since father left the circus to us he has distanced himself from me." Beast said as she looked away from him.

"Father?" Sebastian asked as he held Beast prosthetic leg, his fingers lightly rubbing it up and down. "Our patron. He helped us develop our artificial limbs gave us new bodies." His hand trailed down to her inner thigh, touching the hallmark resting on it. "So this hallmark is Father's?"

"Yes, we are all father's possesions."

Sebastian's other hand went on the bed as he crawled over her body, "By what name did you call him?" Whatever Sebastian had asked, was lost to me as I watched him pleasure Beast. The way he held her, the way he touched and even kissed her...it reminded me of my night with him. I spun around on my heel and started to walk away, _'He took what he wanted from you, there's nothing left you can give him now.'_ The voice said to me. My heart feels heavy with grief, and yet I knew why he was doing it, why he is touching her, it wasn't at all what I think it is, it was for information, I knew it...but it still hurts. I can't do anything about this, except to watch from a distance, and hope I won't be discarded.

After all, we are servants of Phantomhive house. We do what is expected of us.

**~ASC~**

The sun rosed and I had greeted Freckles as she stumbled out of bed and went back to her own tent. Sebastian came in, he briefly smiled at me, his gloves gone, and he went to Ciel, checking his temperature. Ciel eyebrows furrowed from the touch and his eyes opened up, "Sebastian?"

"Good morning, your fever has lowered considerably hasn't it. How are you feeling?" Ciel stood up and coughed lightly, "I wouldn't call it good, but it's better than yesterday." He turned his head and noticed that Freckles wasn't by his side.

"Has she gone for breakfast." I nodded to him.

"Have some water." Sebastian said as he brought a glass forward.

"Yeah...hm?" He stared at Sebastian's hands as he took a sip, "What happened to your gloves?"

Sebastian stared at me and then looked at his seal, "Oh. I got them a little dirty." He said.

Ciel coughed again and said, "More importantly, I hope you carried out my request."

"Yes, of course." He lifted Ciel up, "There's no need for us to be here anymore. Let's go while everyone is having their meal. We can talk with ease when we get back." Sebastian said. We changed Ciel, I remained silent and we walked out of the tent. William was there, standing and Sebastian walked passed him.

"We've finished our business here, so we'll excuse ourselves now."

"It's none of my business where you go with your master. Be my guest. I can move around at ease again." I walked by him, and he grabbed my arm.

"Your heart?" He asked.

"...still there." I mumbled. He pressed a hand to it, and nodded, "Its seems fine. I'll return the favor for healing me someday." He gave me a small bow, and I smiled. I suppose he isn't an asshole always, "I'll hold you to that then." I said to him, and walked away, I didn't see him opened his book, nor did I see him frowning as he looked at the names inside.

**~ASC~**

"Ciel!'' Soma shouted as we entered the mansion, "Where the hell did you go for two days without telling me anything! If you were gone any longer I would have had to send out a search party!" Behind him Agni welcomed us back.

"It's none of your buisness." Ciel coughed into his hand. It didn't go unnotice by Soma or Agni.

"What happened to you? You look horrible."

"It's nothing, get out of the way."

"There's no way it's nothing. You definetly have a cold. Do you have a fever?" Soma asked, acting like a motherhen more then an 'older brother.'

"I don't! My temperature is fine." Ciel shouted, not liking to be fussed about.

Sebastian started walking towards the stairs and Soma followed after, "Liar!" He shouted.

"I'm fine." Ciel said.

Soma wanted to stomp up after him, but I stopped him, "Let him have some time to rest ok." He frowned slightly, wanting to help Ciel, but nodded. I followed after Sebastian, as we went to Ciel's room. He laid the sick boy on the bed and Ciel ripped the scarf off as he tried to breathe and cool down. "Young master certainly has alot of lies and secrets." Sebastian said as he poured some warm water into a bowl. "Young master didn't even tell me about the chronic illness he's had since childhood. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Matthew knew." Sebastian stared at me, and I nodded. "I thought you knew, so I never said anything about it."

"Is that so?" Sebastian wringed out the water from a towel, "Still it's better to be careful. I'll read a medical book about asthma for next time."

"Is that asthetics too?" Ciel asked, I gave a small smile, "Even Superman wasn't so super." He didn't respond to me as he took Ciel's hand and lifted the boy up, "I have to be able to react to any kind of situation as a butler." Sebastian washed Ciel's body of the dirt and grime from the circus. "Hmph. More importantly, report about your findings on the Heraldry College of Arms already." Ciel demanded.

"Heraldry College of Arms...you mean the owner of that Hallmark. He's called Baron Kelvin."

"Kelvin?" Ciel said.

"You know him?" I asked Ciel.

"I'm not too fond of charity events so he isn't one of my direct acquaintances, but I did greet him at some parties, my predecessor took me to." Sebastian changed Ciel's clothing, "After this, you can do what you'd like Matthew." I nodded to him, "Thank you."

"Anyway, knowing his name is enough. Let's go." Ciel dressed in his aristorcratic outfit, walked to the door and Sebastian opened it for him. "Yes my lord." We said as we followed after, we paused when Agni was in front of us.

"...eh?" I said.

"Fufufufu, too naive, Ciel." Soma poked his head from behind Agni's body, "Don't think you can easily get out of this townhouse while it is guarded by me!" Oh boy, this is not going to be good. "You definitely have a cold. I, as governor of this mansion and your best friend can't over look this!" Soma wiggled himself into the room and Ciel passed him, "Who's my best friend? Don't say such ridiculous things."

"Argh! Agni, don't let Ciel pass!" Agni removed his bandages and I slapped my forehead, 'Don't break anything.' I thought in my head.

"Jo ajna." Agni said.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Now listen here, you...I have a job to do! I don't have time to play your games!" He coughed harshly again and he said, "Out of the way!"

"Your job is to lie in bed and be nursed at a hospital!" Soma argued.

"I'm different form you! This much is-" He started to cough violently again.

"Master Ciel!" Agni rushed over and held Ciel up, "Master Ciel, please return to bed. That kind of coughing is characteristic of asthma, there's no way your okay!" Ciel pushed Agni away, "Don't touch me so easily!" He choked out between coughs.

"Sebastian, get these guys out of my sight."

"Understood."

Agni stood up and looked at Sebastian, fury in his eyes, "Mr. Sebastian is also Mr. Sebastian!" What? "Not to mention you're Master Ciel's butler!"

"Eh?" Sebastian said.

"As a fellow butler...no. As your friend, I'll say this: Your master's body is your first priority! Even though it goes against orders, don't you think that, considering Master Ciel's condition, you should have stopped him?" Agni was right, I really don't think he should be going out in his condition as well. "It's for my master to be bright and healthy...that I would risk my life. Isn't that what you would call a butler's aesthetics!" He shouted. Sebastian's eyes widen, he must have realized his mistake.

"I also think...that Ciel should rest a bit." I muttered.

"Matthew!" Ciel stared at me in shock.

"I thought that granting my Master's wishes was my job, but...certainly. You may have a point in thinking that too." Sebastian mumbled.

"Why you...what are you being persuaded for, my orders are-" Soma grabbed Ciel, "Now that that's decided the patient will sleep. I'll nurse you personally!" Soma said, "Agni prepare rice porridge and a herb bath!"

Ciel started sputtering and he shouted, "Don't just-"

"Understood." Agni said as he rushed off.

"Ciel's butler can get his night clothes, Mr. Matthew can get the ice pillow!" We nodded to him.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

"Hey!" Ciel shouted.

We ignored him and set off to do what we were told to do. When we had finished, there was a frowning Ciel in his nightshirt with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. Soma sighed in relief, "Now you're at ease!" Well at ease as a prisioner I suppose. "Yes." Agni said, agreeing with his prince.

Sebastian tucked Ciel into bed and he grumbled, "I said I'm busy..."

"You already learned various things. Like they're saying isn't it ok to rest for today at least?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes Ciel. We always have tomorrow, I doubt the mices will go into hiding." He looked at me doubtfully, but just sighed. "Mices?" Soma said. I placed a finger to my lips and smiled at them. Sebastian made a move to place his hand on Ciel's forehead, but he turned his head away, pouting like a child. "Ciel." I said. He frowned and I went to him. I pressed my forehead to his and turned back to Sebastian, "The fever is slowly going down." He nodded and everyone started to leave, Sebastian whispered to Ciel, who's eyelids were feeling heavy, "We'll do everything tomorrow." He promised.

We went outside the room, and Soma and Agni whispered that they were going back downstairs. I nodded and looked to Sebastian, "I'm going to pay a visit to the kids." I made a move to leave and Sebastian snatched my wrist, it was tight and felt like it was going to cut my hand off. He started dragging me down the hall till we ended up at an empty guest room.

"Sebas-_Bam!"_ My back hit the wall as Sebastian's hands were gripping my shoulders, "What did you do with the reaper that he would owe you a favor. Why would you help an enemy of mine?" He was angry, his fury being only held down for Ciel who may wake up if he were to unleash his full potential. "..." I didn't say anything, I didn't want to make him any angrier then he already was. "Answer me!" He slammed my body once more on the wall and this time I released a gasp as my head hit the wall. "S-" Sebastian sealed his mouth to my own and bit my lips. I gasped and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. His whole body pressed against me as he ravaged my mouth, biting me till I bled. My heart was beating loudly, and I started to get scared as his hands clawed at my clothing. I pulled away from the kiss and slammed my forehead to his. It hurts like hell, it felt like I rammed my head into cement backed by titanium with a diamond in the center.

He shooked his head of the small pain, not expecting my attack. "Why?" He suddenly said. I touched my forehead, there was blood coming from it and I looked at him. "You stupid...!" I didn't bother finishing my scentence. He walked up to me, my hand went for my knife in case he tried to do something stupid again, but I couldn't even grip it as it fell from my hand,I didn't want to argue, not now, not here. He touched my forehead with his hand then he pressed his forehead to mine. "Why aren't you upset at me?" He whispered.

I looked away, "What makes you think I'm not... we must do what we must do." I said. He slammed his hand onto the wall, "That's not good enough! What I did...I-I..." I pushed passed him, "I don't hate you for what you did Sebastian. I just hate myself since I am bringing my own suffering. After all...I'm only human. If only I could rid myself of theses useless emotions," I smirked at the thought, not able to look him in the eye, "So you wouldn't be troubled over me." I gave him a false smile, and I walked out. I can suddenly feel his presence again. Was it me who was blocking it, or was it Sebastian? If it was him, he should have stopped the block this morning instead of just now, or was he trying to avoid my thoughts, or am I trying to avoid his. It felt like there was a lock in my mind, and I begin to suspect that I figured out how to enclose my mind.

I stopped and shook my head, now wasn't the time to be acting like this, I have a promise to uphold. I left the mansion and rode Andrew to the orphanage. I hopped off and walked to the building, the women was outside, watering some of the plants she had growing. "Excuse me, my good lady." She turned around and frowned, "Oh it's you. What do you want now?"

"I've come for the children, I would like to give them a home." She froze and looked at me, "What?" I smiled to her, "Yes, I've come to adopt all three. Can you get them? Or no wait, I'll go get them, I want to surprise them." I made a move to go into the building and she stopped me. "I'm sorry sir. If you were only here earlier you could have taken the poor children." I stared at her, not understanding what she ment. "A man came here in the wee hours of the morning and told me he needed children for the workhouse. He said he needed three of them and he picked those three. They didn't want to go, especially that Damien, he was kicking and screaming, saying you were coming to adopt them. If only I had believed him..." She frowned at this.

My eyes stung and the grief in my heart grew bigger, "Oh...I see." My feet trudged back to Andrew, "I'm sorry for the trouble." She nodded to me and I rode back, my own voice in my head blamed me for this.

_'You promised him, and yet you couldn't even keep it. Once more, you couldn't do anything for them.'_

My tears prickled my eyes, but I held them back, and suddenly wished for Sebastian.

'Are you ok?' Sebastian asked in my mind.

'I made a promise that I couldn't keep.'

He remained silent and I rode back home.

**~ASC~**

Doll hit the ground, as Peter kept his hand raised, ready to strike her again, "I thought I told you not to believe outsiders so much." Peter glared at her, a scowl on his face. "Bu...but. He's still a child. He said he didn't have anywhere else to go." She argued, "Plus, we made a promise." Peter raised his hand again, "That's why I'm saying you're still just a kid." He backed his hand, fury in his eyes, and Jumbo, the fire-breather grabbed his hand. "Brother Peter."

"Jumbo!"

"This is now what we should be doing right now." The tall man said to the small boy. "The ones who trespassed into our tent, Smile and Black, and I'm sure even Feather had something to do with this as well, even the one who possessed skills equal to theirs, Suit, have all disappeared. To stay here any longer would be dangerous."

Dagger thought for a second and said, "Then, as soon as Joker comes back-"

"He's at Father's right now. Even if he hurries it'll take 3 days." Beast interjected.

Missy Wendy pouted, "By then It'll be too late. We need to move fast."

Doll looked away from the others, to ashame of herself to look at them. Jumbo placed a hand on her head and he said, "Father said this time's target is special. If we don't do something while we're here... If we fail he will be angry for sure."

Peter tsked, "As Jumbo said, this time the boy's house isn't in a town close by. We should do it while he is still in London. If we start now then by the time we go and come back it will be dawn already. I guess it can't be helped."

Peter crossed his arms and stated, "We'll carry it out tomorrow!"

Beast clutched her arm and looked away. Dagger scratched his chin and said, "If any case, if we don't report this to Joker-"

"I'll go." Beast said.

"If you're missing we'll lack in battle power might the need come." Missy said.

"Doll, you go." Peter ordered.

Doll looked down, "Got it." She said glumly, knowing that it was all her fault for not reporting. Beast looked at the girl, she knew it wasn't entirely her fault, "I'll get a horse, so come on." She led Doll to the stables. Beast helped Doll up the horse and Doll looked down at her, "I'm sorry sister, because of me-"

"You're not to blame..."

"Eh?" She said.

"It's nothing. Quickly, to where Joker is." She ordered.

"Y-yeah." Doll whipped the reins and the horse ran out of the circus, Beast watched as she left, just like Joker had left.

**~ASC~**

William stared at his notes, "Well then. Originally it was to clean up their synchronized mistakes...but this is something outside of an accounting manager like myself's jurisdiction. It's also uncalled for to force a civil servant to harshly stand night-watch for a little over a month. Honestly." He fixed his glasses as he stared down at the forest that surrounded the mansion.

"However...Tomorrow everything will end."

**~ASC~**

"Tom, he was a Piper's son, he learnt to play when he was young," Joker sang softly as he changed his clothing, "And all the tune that he could play, was 'over the hills and far away..." He grabbed his make up and drew the long tear drop on his left eye, "Over the hills and a great way off, the wind shall blow my top-knot off." He stopped and looked at a picture from long ago.

"Of the hills, to the otherside...huh."

He walked down the hallways, the entire house was dark, and only the soft glow of candles lit the rooms. He opened the double doors to another hallway and called out, "Father...I have returned home just now." He walked up a row of stairs and knocked on a door. "Father, please excuse me." He entered the room and placed his hand to his heart, "I'm sorry for coming at such a late hour. But actually, I would like to tell you tha-"

"Ooh, ooh. Welcome back Joker. What a good child you are, coming back so soon, and with suched beautiful gifts you have brought for me. So pretty, that I took them downstairs to the basement. But, forget about those gifts." The man said, most of his body was wrapped up in bandages, clothes were over some of them, and two children by his side one on his lap, a small girl, the other by his left, a little boy. Both had hollowed eyes, no longer there in spirit.

"And what about him? He is with you right?" The bandaged man asked.

"No, that's still..."

"What." The man said, "Well doesn't that make you a bad child then."

Joker sweated a bit and fell to one knee. "I'm extremely sorry. In relation to that matter...it seems that we might have been marked by the yard."

"Please eleborate." He said, as he pointed to something the little girl had on the serving tray. Not wasting any minutes, Joker reported to him, "It seems some new guys we recruited the other day snuck into one of our tents. There is a chance that they saw Father's letter." The little girl brought the teacup up to the man's lips and he took a sip, "If they're from the yard, we can't take this lightly. It's like we are the suspected criminals." The boy on his left started to file his nails, and Joker cleared his throat, "From the start, I thought they were a rather unusual trio. That boy-" The cup fell when the man moved, the girl looked at it, but her eyes didn't show any emotions. "A child?" The man started to tremble.

"Father?" Joker said.

"It was a child?"

"Y...yes. The other was all dressed in black, and the-"

"A child and a butler!" The man gripped the little boy's face.

"Now that you mention it..." Joker said in shock, "One said he was a former butler."

"It must be so. It's so. It must be." His father said, his left eye wide and crazed like, while his other eye was covered in banadages along with the rest of his face. "We did it! It's him! It's the Earl Ciel Phantomhive!" He shouted standing up from the couch.

Joker's eyes widen in shock, "Smile! He didn't seem-"

"Ever since that day I've been dreaming of this." He stumbled over to Joker, "When he comes here, we must give him the best service possible. Joker! Please hurry and start preparing a splendid banquet!"

"Hold on a sec!" Joker shouted, "If that is really true, Noah's Arc will be in trouble! We must issue orders immediately! On top of that-"

"Joker." He frozed, his father's voice was stern as he said, "Are you talking back to me?" Joker sweated as he realized what he had done. "I raised you, you who had been abandon since birth. I gave you limbs that moved freely. You will talk back to that father?"

"I- I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Isn't it true. I raised you to be a good child. You do want your siblings still at the workhouse to be raised into splended adults also, right?" The man threatened. Joker trembled in fear at that, a terrified look on his face, "The good little Joker, will listen to what father says right?"

"Yes...father..."

"I'm glad to have a son who is so devoted to his parents. Come here." Father waved him over and he took Joker's bone hand, "Let's take a picture together, we haven't taken one in such a long time. To capture a devoted son and his happy father." Two kids appeared with a box camera and Joker and his father stood side by side. "Smile." He said, Joker's face had nothing but fear for his siblings as the camera clicked.

He was back in his room and he stared at the old picture he had in his room.

"I'm..."

**~ASC~**

Beast stared at the picture of her and everyone in the picture, from when they were younger, and happier. She sighed as she sat down and lowered the picture frame. "Aren't you done packing yet?" Wendy asked as she stepped in.

"Ah...sorry." She placed the picture inside her trunk and held the sides of it, "Sister Wendy." She turned around and looked at the smaller girl, "Won't we wait for Joker after all?" She asked, "I really need to talk to him about something..."

"If we wait until we get caught, we will lose everything. Can't you talk to him once this job is over?" Wendy walked to Beast and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You've been acting kinda weird since yesterday, did something happen?" Beast stayed silent as she looked up to her, "Don't worry. You will be able to meet with him tomorrow." She nodded and they were all outside, getting ready to leave.

"Going out again? Says Emily." Snaked looked at the three males in front of him, they were waiting for Beast and Wendy. "Me and sis have some private stuff going on~" Dagger exaggerated. "It might be a date with sis, it might~" little hearts danced around Dagger's head.

Jumbo sighed, "We are just inspecting the new town..."

"We won't be in tonight's performance cuz of this." Peter said, ignoring Dagger who was yelling at Jumbo.

"If you give a shitty performance I'll kill you!" Dagger threatened at Snake.

One of the snakes moved slightly forward from Snake's neck and it hissed at Dagger, "Though you must be nervous, do your best. Says Emily." Dagger smiled at the little snake, "We'll be back by tomorrow morning." Snake looked at Emily and he said in a ridiculous voice, "I'll be lonely, so hurry back ok~ I'll keep the bed warm while waiting~ Says Emily."

"Oh aren't you lucky Dagger, it's spring already huh?" Jumbo joked.

"I don't wanna have a snake coming on to me!" He shouted in embarassment.

**~ASC~**

"It seems the fever has dropped." Agni said as he walked over to his sleeping prince, "His respiratory sounds are normal too, and his color has imporved immensely since yesterday." They both moved closer to the sleeping Ciel and smiled, "It's a relief, isn't it." Agni said.

"They say sleep is the best medicine for humans. Let's not wake him yet." Sebastian stepped out of the room, Agni followed carrying Soma. "Uh...Mister Sebastian. I'm sorry for being so forward and yelling so loudly at you yesterday."

Sebastian smirked, "Not at all. It was a deeply intresting point and good guidance."

Agni smiled at him, "You shouldn't say such things! For me to give guidance...I think Mister Sebastian is a far more perfect butler than I am!"

"But you're to mean!"

They both paused and said, "Eh?"

Agni's eyes widen and he stuttered, "Pr-prince! Did I wake-"

"I'm sleeping! The one talking right now is Agni!" Soma's body shooked in fear, hoping Sebastian wouldn't try to scare him again. "Eeeh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this. Agni sighed and lip synched for Soma, "Compared to me, you're not nice to your master at all."

"Not nice?"

"Exactly. Ciel is still a child! He's at the age where you want to be fawned over and cuddled by your parents all day when you have a cold. But he doesn't have parents...well, it's not like I had anything like that, but...I had a grandpa and Meena who fawned over me completely and were nice to me. That's why..." Soma stooded up alittle on Agni's shoulder and stared at Sebastian with determined eyes, "You should be nice to him and fawn over him with all your might." Soma jumped off Agni's back and ran away. "Okay, be nice!" He shouted. Agni clapped his hands together, "Prince what a kind heart!" He cried as he followed after. Sebastian stood silent for a bit and then went to the living room to empty out the fireplace of ashes. "Be nice and fawn over him huh..."

"Fawn over who?" Matthew walked into the room, and sat down on a chair. "A little prince told me that children must be fawned over and coddled." Matthew just hm'ed at him as he rested his head on his fist and one leg was crossed over the other.

Sebastian frowned and he walked over to him. "I'm sorry abo-"

_Brrring brrriiing._

"Better get that. Answering machinces haven't been invented yet." Sebastian sighed as Matthew stared off into space, he didn't look like he wanted to speak about what had happened. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Yes?" Matthew couldn't hear the voice very well, but it sounded like the older butler was on the line. "Tanaka? Yes. Yes..." Sebastian grabbed a notepad and a pencil as he wrote what Tanaka told him, "Certainly, I'll pass on the message." He hanged up the phone and walked over to Matthew.

"Come, I'll make you something to eat, you must be starving." Matthew didn't budge and Sebastian went down on his knees, and he took Matthew's hand, "Please don't do this." He whispered as he placed his head on Matthew's lap. Matthew released a breath as he ran his fingers threw his yellow hair. "It feels like everytime I try to make myself happy, something comes and takes it away."

"And me?"

Matthew chuckled at that as he placed his hand on Sebastian's head, "You came to me first. I never did anything. You where the one that would bring me happiness, it seems I must depend on you even now. I just hope... I don't jynx it." Sebastian grabbed the hand that stroked his hair and he kissed it, "I wish you would get mad at me, take your anger out on me. It will make you feel better." Matthew shook his head, 'This pain is nonstalgic, I would rather keep it for a while longer.' Matthew thought as Sebastian sighed and looked up at Matthew, "Do you know that your eyes dim when your sad, they make your face look older, as if you've lived to long, and seen to much."

Matthew chuckled, "I see." The mood in the living room was dark and suffocating as a smile grew on Matthew's face. "Matthew?" Sebastian asked, he couldn't read his thoughts and it worried him as he stared at the sinister smile on Matthew's face. "Sebastian, wouldn't it be intresting if I slit my throat right now, I wonder how much blood I would bleed. Enough to paint the walls maybe?" He started chuckling and Sebastian grabbed Matthew's face. "Why are you speaking like this?"

Matthew looked at Sebastian, his eyes hollow. Sebastian slapped Matthew and the blonde boy blinked and his face contorted in confusion. "Wha-" He couldn't speak and he blinked in confusion, "I...I need to go." He stood up and walked away. Sebastian went to follow him but Matthew screamed in his mind, 'Stay!' He stopped and watched as his mate left him.

'I wish you would tell me what is wrong.' Sebastian thought. He sighed and took out his watch. "4:20." He mumured as he walked out of the living room.

**~ASC~**

"Hn..." Ciel moaned as he opened his eye, "Dark...?" He blinked for a few seconds and suddenly sat up, "What time is it now!"

"It is 7:14pm." Sebastian said as he pushed a cart with a silver dish and a candelabra. "You finally woke up I see."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ciel demaned. Sebastian wrapped Ciel's jacket over his shoulders, "It was a decision based on the fact that butlers should think about their Master's health first."

"Huh?" Ciel looked at his butler.

"Today's dinner is milk risotto with 3 kinds of mushrooms, with pork and wine pot-au-feu. Desert is apple compote draped with yogurt." Ciel stared at the food, it looked good, but it was a little to much. "Well then, Young master." Sebastian grabbed a plate and held out the spoon full of food to Ciel, "Say ahh."

Ciel's mouth fell open in shock, "Just what are you trying to be?"

"Ah, is it hot? I will cool it down for you then." Sebastian blew on the spoon, cooling it down. Ciel grew goosebumps as this disturbing sight and he shouted, "Stop it right now, that's an order!" Sebastian smirked, "Master Soma said patients are things to fawn over completely and be nice to. Does it not please you?"

Ciel tsk'ed in annoyance, "I don't need your 'fawning.' It's disgusting."

"Is that so, I bet you wouldn't say that if it was Matthew." Ciel froze and looked away, a small blush on his face, "That's not true." Sebastian chuckled and played with the bowl of food, "You say that, but your like a child who wants to cling to their beloved parent." Ciel tsked and looked ready to smack Sebastian, and the demon just raised his hands in defense, "I'm sorry about that then. Now please eat." Ciel sighed and nodded, "Very well." Ciel finished the meal, on his own, and Sebastian helped him get dress. "By the way, at about 4, I got a telephone call from Tanaka. It seems Lady Elizabeth is at the main house."

"What! Why didn't you say that sooner!"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's coat and slipped it on for him, "I wanted Young master to eat his dinner with ease. An if you don't chew well, the nutrition rate will go down too..."

"Hey. Don't get carried away with the advice from that peacful idiot combo."

Sebastian smirked, "It seems Mistress Elizabeth has no intention of going home before seeing you. So it's for her fast return."

Ciel sighed, "Jeez...you've researched Baron Kelvin's house right?"

Sebastian handed him his top hat, "Yes seeing as there was plenty of time to do so. It's a place that's about a one day drive by coach or railroad from London." Ciel placed his hat on his head, "If it's you, we will be able to get there in one hour right?"

"If it's an order."

"Let's end this quickly and return to the main house."

"Yes, my lord." Ciel left the room and Sebastian followed him. They were down the stairs and Soma rushed over, "Ciel! You're going out again!" Soma demaned, "And if you don't heal-"

"Yesterday," Ciel interrupted, "I hear you nursed me when I was asleep."

"Eh. Y-yeah." Soma said.

Ciel smiled to him, as fake as Sebastian's own smile, "Thanks to you, I feel so much better. Thank you." Soma blushed in embarassment as he grew big headed, "Is that so-! Thanks to me! After all, when the nursing is good, you really heal better!" Ciel and Sebastian rushed by Soma and he quickly said, "Yeah. So like that, the healthy me is gonna go. See you."

The door slammed and Soma Ah'ed in surprised.

They stopped when they saw a dark shadow down the stairs, it moved towards them and they realized it was Matthew. "Let's go." Ciel said. Matthew nodded, and Sebastian grabbed his waist and hoisted Ciel up in his other arm, "You fooled me Ciel! I'll remember this for when you come back!" Soma shouted from within the house as the three disappeared into the sky.

**~ASC~**

The sky was full of stars, but were blocked by the forest. Doll patted the horse's back as it drank in the pond. "There, there. It's just a little bit further, so please do your best." She walked over to a fallen log and sat down, "I'll rest a bit too." She dugged around her pocket and pulled out a lollipop from Funtomhive. "Ah...I really...don't think Smile is with the yard. He's really sickly, weak, and doesn't seem to lie. But we..." The horse nuzzled her and she stood up, "That's right! In any case, I must go to where brother Joker is right away!" She jumped up onto the horse's back and they ran off.

**~ASC~**

Up on a chimmney, William stood as he balanced a pidgeon on his hand. "Even at a time like this." He sighed as he placed a small note and attached it to the birds leg, "They won't increase personnel...Deliver theses documents to the personnel department." Something came near the house and William looked down, "...Already." He released the bird and called out to it as it flew, "Make it an extremely urgent delivery."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_


	15. Someone wake me from this nightmare!

_**Chapter 15**_

_**~ASC~**_

Sebastian landed in front of the house, he released my waist and gently placed Ciel to the ground. "This is his mansion?" Ciel said.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

I looked around, there was someone supernatural here, I could feel it. "Let's be on guard Sebastian." I held my book in one hand, and my hand was already bleeding, all I had to do was irritate it to bleed it some more. "No spells that require you to speak it." Sebastian ordered me. I nodded to him and we looked to the mansion, it looked dark and eerie, my heart felt like it was being pushed as if something wanted to come out. I lightly pressed on my sternum and looked back at Ciel.

"How is it? Can either of you pick up any kind of scent or precense?" He asked.

"Yes." We both said as we stared at the pidgeon flying in the sky. I sensed the precense coming up on the roof, but it didn't look like it was moving any time soon.

"I'm not sure if all of them are here. But it seems some are safe." Sebastian said.

"Some?" I said. He shrugged, it wasn't like he could tell who was safe and who wasn't.

We walked to the door, me in the front incase of an attack, and Sebastian in the back, to protect Ciel. Before I could touch the doorhandle, they opened up and a familiar voice spoke from the darkness, "Welcome to the home." Joker stepped from the shadow and he gave a light bow to us, "We've been waiting. Earl Phantomhive."

His eyes held anger, the playful Joker was no longer there.

"Joker..." Ciel said.

He moved to the side and pointed to the darkness, "Please come inside." We entered the room, on guard, and Sebastian closed the door. Joker walked forward and I heard him snap his fingers. I jumped when the candles lit themselves, and I stumbled backwards, my back hitting Sebastian's chest as Ciel and I gasped at the broken dolls scattered across the room. This room was a nothing more but a web of broken and useless marionettes. "This is...!" Ciel stared at everything, unable to express what he was seeing.

"This way." Joker called to us, he was near a set of stairs, even more dolls were suspended near it. We walked up the stairs and my hand behind my back, holding my blade. "What do you want to do? Kill him right away and rescuse the children?" Sebastian whispered.

"Wait." Ciel ordered. 'Put it away for now.' Sebastian softly spoke in my mind. I slipped the knife back into my sleeve, my thoughts were getting muddled, all I could think about was killing and causing pain and suffering to Joker. Right now wasn't the time for me to be acting so strange, I have to pay attention.

We passed the dolls, how horrid they looked, suspended by their strings, looking like helpless victims of a terrifying spider, their bodies mangled, and missing some or all limbs. "If the kids are still alive, isn't it better if we catch them red handed? Also if we don't understand the situation or his goals completely, we can't report it to the queen." Ciel whispered.

"Understood." We said.

I puased when I saw Joker's shoulders shaking. Then he started to chuckle, "Well they say don't judge a book by its cover, you're a good example." He turned and looked at Ciel, "That such a little body...lives under stage names such as 'The Watchdog of the Queen,' and 'The Evil Nobleman.' That's some hardship, Smile."

"Show some respect, someone of your-" Ciel placed a hand on my elbow, signaling me to silence. "My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. A servant shall not speak to me with such familiarities." Joker smirked and shrugged as he continued to walk, "Exactly...you are a nobleman after all." We stopped at some double doors and he turned to look as us, one hand opening the door, "We have prepared dinner for you." He held it open for us and said, "This way." Joker grabbed the chair at the end of the long table and Ciel sat himself on it, and Joker pushed the seat in. We stood by his side, and Joker walked to the end of the table, till he was beside the opposite doors. "He has arrived." He called out.

The door opened and a man in a wheelchair came through the doors followed by three children. "You came to see me, Earl Phantomhive." The man smiled at Ciel, his bandaged face disturbed me, but that wasn't what made me scared, it was the fact that Damien was by his side, a small boy and a girl as well were next to him. They're eyes were hollowed, Damien's though, were full of fear, to afraid to even look up. "Ahh. It's like a dream! To have you so close to me!" He started to tremble, his eye downcasted, "Though, I feel so ashamed to meet you while looking this way..."

"Damian." I called out quietly, the boy flinched and that pressing feeling came back to my heart.

"...You are Baron Kelvin?" Ciel asked, he refused to look at me as well, already knowing what was going on. "That's right, but it makes me feel awkward to be all formal with you." The doors opened and little girls came through the door, carting trays of food, and Joker wheeling over a bottle of wine. "For you, I have prepared a feast." Joker grabbed the wine and started to pour it as Baron started to speak, "The wine is from 1875. It's a wine from the year you were born. I might sound as though I'm showing off a little." Joker placed the wine glass near Ciel and before Sebastian could reach to taste it, I grabbed it and took a sip.

"It's not poisoned, but anything from here is filthy." I whispered.

"Hmm. I have no intention of touching food served by a rat, so there is no need to warn me Matthew, nor is there a need to taste for poison. Moreover...those children..." We started at the three girls that carried a large platter of food to the table. "It looks like there are more victims that weren't included in the police info."

I looked to Damian, he was still shaking in fear, looking ready to cry any minute, I noticed a big purplish black brusie from beneath his collar, and my hand tighted around the blade. '_Kill him, or will you allow him to make the child suffer.'_ My body trembled at the murderous thoughts, and my body felt like it wanted to move on it's own.

"But their appearance..."

"That's it..." Baron shouted, "Just merely having a meal, Earl, you also feel bored right? Joker...prepare 'that' for me."

Joker's face turned from stoic to shock in less then a second. "Eh. B..but..."

"Just do it!" The man glared at Joker. A drop of sweat trailed down Joker's face, "...Yes..." We looked at him in question and he smirked at us, as he grabbed Damian and forced him into a line of children wearing mask.

Their was a vicegrip on my heart as I stared at another child, a big mask covered his face, but could not cover his eyes, Edward's eyes. Joker spun his cane around and announced, "Welcome Earl Phantomhive. Tonight, I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled." The Baron clapped his hand, pure amusement on his face as the two children fed him.

The lights went up to a small girl holding a balancing stick, her foot hovering over the tightrope, "First we have a tightrope walker." Joker announced, his eyes refused to look up at her, trying hard to look straight ahead, pretending he was back in his circus. The girl took a small step on the rope, "With no lifeline or anything, this is the real deal," The girl fell and I tried to rush forward, but a sharp pain to my heart paralyzed my entire body, and against my will, I watched and heard the sickening crack of bones, as blood pooled around the body.

"Wh..." Ciel stared in horror and my body shook, I couldn't move. There was loud clapping and laughter as the Baron looked overjoyed at the display of death.

Two boys wheeled out a cage with a large lion in the cage. My eyes prickled with tears as I stared at another child, a whip in his hand, and infront of the cage with the large male lion waiting to be freed. The cage opened and I wanted to scream for child to run, instead the child stood still as the beast came forward, "A fierce lion will..." The lion growled and its teeth sunked into the child's neck, a strangled cry came from him and I watched as he was ripped to pieces. I couldn't breathe, Damian stared at me, begging me to help, but I couldn't move no matter what, what was wrong with me! Why can't I move, Sebastian please do something! He didn't respond, was he blocking my thoughts again? Or was it me this time? None of that mattered as the man laughed louder, I just wanted him to shut up, to slit his throat so his horrible laughing can stop.

"Then..." Joker face was contorted, he couldn't stand this either, but he continued, "Next is a knife-thrower!" A girl was strapped to a large board, a big grin on her mask as a boy, Edward, held knives.

"The fate of the crucifix girl is!" Edward started to shake, but against his own will, he raised the knife and threw one at the girl. "Stop." It was a whisper compared to Ciel's shouting, "Stop it Sebastian!" The knife neared the girl's forehead, and Sebastian caught it. I fell to my knees, tears running down my face as I looked to Damien, he was on the ground just like me, and his eyes were wide in shock, after seeing his best friend almost kill someone, after seeing the boy that was ripped apart, he cried in relief as this girl was at least spared of the death.

Sebastian removed the mask to reveal the girl's face, who looked very familiar, "Ellery Nickson who disappeared in the Cornwall area.." Right, she was from the missing children report. "There is no mistake. As you expected Young master." Sebastian said, he looked to Edward and walked forward, removing the mask. There was a large slash on his cheek, fresh, and his eyes held fear as Sebastian laid a hand on his back, trying to comfort him by being near him.

Joker looked dazed, terrified, and frozen. "Kidnapped children are put into the show without any training. I see, this is just another way of enjoying a circus." My voice was not my own, "You disgusting sniveling creature." The man stared, wide eyed at me. Ciel gripped my arm and I didn't give him a glance.

"Sorry, so you don't like this method? Joker! Clean up right away." The man ordered.

"I shall put a stop to this." Ciel climbed the table, the man stared at him, "I have no desire to sit at a table with a beast that is more despicable than an animal."

"Eh eh, what's wrong?"

Ciel started walking towards him, "This is enough for a report to the Queen." His steps made a clopping sound as he came nearer and nearer, "Vulgar. Ugly. Perverted. The lowest form of human life, is what I, the watchdog of the Queen, has gotten rid of!" I was beside Ciel and I saw Joker pull the top part of his cane out, revealing a blade. Sebastian moved to throw the dagger, that was ment to kill the girl, at Joker and everything slowed down for me, I could hear my heart beat slowly as it was being crushed by the weight of grief and my eyes looked up at Joker.

Ciel pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Baron's temple, Sebastian had the knife at Joker's neck, and my hand dripped with blood as I clutched the blade that was going near Ciel's neck and forced it away by a few inches.

"E...earl?" He didn't seem to comprehend the situation till he noticed my blood sliding down the tip of the blade, only to drip on Ciel's gun that pointed at his head, "Joker! Stop the Earl from pointing that dangerous thing at me!" He demanded. Joker was stuck between Sebastian and me, "But..." He tugged on his blade, but my hand was tight around the blade, not caring if the wound was being cut even deeper.

"You won't listen to me!" Joker tsked and I released the blade as he pulled it away and moved back. Sebastian held the knife steady to his neck and Ciel, gun straight and even, said to the vile Baron, "Baron Kelvin. Where are all the kidnapped children?"

The man grew a huge smile and looked at Ciel with eagerness, "What! You want to meet those children? They are in the basement. I can take you there right away."

Something grabbed my sides and my knife was hovering over Damien's face, Edward behind him, clutching his shirt, and shaking in fear. They buried their faces into my side and I patted both their heads, neither didn't seem to care that my blood was caking their hair.

"Besides there was something I wanted to show you in the basement." The Baron said. Ciel stared at him in confusion.

We found ourselves going down stone stairs, they seem to fold for the Baron, but went back to normal for our steps. "To walk beside you is like a dream come true!" The man said, "But I'm glad, since that day, I have regretted it." We stopped at wooden doors and Edward started to tremble, "Please be alive." Damien whimpered.

"Why couldn't I be at your side that day in that place." Kelvin said.

"That day? My...side? What are you actually talking about?" Ciel said, his hand still holding the gun to the Baron. The two children by the Baron's side went forward and opened the double doors for him. "No matter how much I regretted it, time wouldn't turn back. But I realized. If I can't turn it back, then I should just do it once again." I saw Sebastian's eyes turn to slits and Ciel looked forward, "Look!" The Baron shouted as we stared at something that looked like one of those old surgical stadiums, exept there was three cages full of children. One of them held Toby, who was clutching her herside, hands stained red with blood. There was a stone table in the center, blood still fresh on it, etched on the ground was a six point star with rings circling around it. "It took me three years to prepare it." Ciel froze, his eyes wide and his mouth fell open, "So, let's redo it Earl Phantomhive. Just like that day 3 years ago!"

* * *

~The past of Baron Kelvin~

_Yeah, everything started that day, 5 years ago._

_In a room full of partygoers, the Baron Kelvin walked around and spotted someone, "Oh! Thanks for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Baron Kelvin."_

_"Earl Barton!" A man said as he approaced the two._

_"What a magnificent and wonderful evening party this is. I look forward to talk with you about philanthropy activities."_

_"So do I haha." The old men laughed together and the older gentleman spun on his heel, as he looked around the room, "Oh that's right, I have someone I would like to introduce to you. Where did he go? It's weird, he was here just a second ago. Ah. There he is." He pointed to a man with dark bluish hair and a small child next to him._

_"Earl Phantomhive!" The man turned around upon hearing his name, and he smiled. He was handsome, from his odd colored hair, to the marble like skin, only the slight flaw of a freckled below his right eye, yet even that seemed to magnify his beauty even more. And by the Earl's side was a child clutching his arm. The Earl and his child went to them, and shook the Baron Kelvin's hand, "Let me introduce you. This is Baron Kelvin." The Earl smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He patted the young child's head and told him, "Here, you should introduce yourself first. Yes?"_

_The Baron stared in amazement at the beautiful child, same odd hair, and skin tone, but his eyes were large and wide as they stared at him. "It's very nice to meet you Baron Kelvin. I'm Ciel." The small Ciel said, his eyes full of innocence, never once tainted with any kind of evil. The boy then hid behind his father, still scared of the strangers. "I'm sorry, my child is a bit shy around strangers. His health is poor so he doesn't venture outside much." Earl Phantomhive said, lightly chuckling as he patted his child's head._

_The boy turned his head and spotted someone in a black tailcoat. "Ah! Uncle Klaus!" He shouted as he rushed over to his Uncle. "Oh Ciel!" The man shouted, "Guten tag. Long time no see, you sure have grown alot." He lifted the happy boy up and the Earl passed the Baron, walking over to the two._

_"Klaus! You're back!" The Earl said, he too happy to see the man._

_"Ah.." The Baron uttered, he didn't want the Earl to leave him behind as well._

_"Vincent!" Both men gave each other a hug and Klaus said, "Both of you are here today. What a rare occasion!" The Earl smirked as he patted Ciel's head, "Ciel asked to come along, even though he hasn't really recovered from his sickness yet. So, how's life, you were gone for quite a long time."_

_The man chuckled, "German beauties are so cold. I think it's a national characteristic." The Earl titled his head to the side and placed his knuckles on his chin, "Oh yeah, hmm. Maybe I should go along sometime and attempt to break that ice with you?" He joked._

_The Baron didn't pay attention to his friend as he spoke to him, "He is a young man that loves charity events. On Guy Fawkes day, and Christmas day, he invites children from the orphanage to his manor...Baron Kelvin?"_

_The Baron stared at the beautiful people in front of him._

_I just couldn't really take my eyes off of those three. In the dark night they were like a silently rising moon floating in the sky. I understood at that moment...that these people were special people._

_It was the middle of the night as he stepped out of his carriage, an older japanese butler led him inside the Phantomhive mansion._

_Since then I desperately researched the Phantomhive family. I wanted to know exactly why they were so special. Then I knew._

_He looked at the people around him, all of them were associated with something illegal, and in the center of them was the Earl._

_The true face of... the evil noblemen._

_The Baron stared at them, once more amazed. Each one was beautiful in their own ways, one had long silver hair, his features hidden by his bangs, another was a German fellow, his cold calculating eyes kept focused on the Earl's. And there were many more speaking with said Earl, all underworld demons. All amazing._

_Underneath beautiful flowers there are thorns. I couldn't help falling in love with what was under the rose._

_The Earl looked to the German man to his right, dark haired, wearing a uniform and a cross necklace. "I wonder what it could be that would have you call me all the way back from Germany." The man said. "There's a job I need your help with. I did you a pretty huge favor about two years ago on the Windsor case, so I guess you will listen to my request." The Earl said, smirking, since he knew the man could not deny his request._

_The man tsk'ed and grabbed a sandwhich from a servering tray, "Jeez, alright I will listen." The man stuffed the sandwhich into his mouth and Baron Kelvin stuttered, "Pha...Earl Phantomhive long...long time no see!" He shouted, surprising the Earl. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the Baron. The Earl smiled to him and said, "Why, hello there."_

_"Oi!" The German man shouted, as he stood up from the plushed chair, "If we talk here people are going to hear, shall we change rooms?"_

_The Earl gave his friend an incrediulous look, "Diederich, you are so impatient." The man once more tsked in anger and stood up to leave. Baron reached a hand forward to shake hands with Diederich, but the man passed him by with out a second look. "Err." He was lost, he didn't knew what to say, and now, even the Earl walked after Diederich and looked quickly to Baron._

_"Excuse us." He said._

_The Baron watched them walked away and Diederich huffed in annoyance, "Who the hell is that old guy? Your acquaintance?"_

_"Hm?" Earl looked to his friend, "It seems he came here to talk to you... did he not?" He smirked, so use to so many people coming to see him for somethng, "I guess so." He replied._

_The Baron held his hand to his chest, 'Oh..I get it now. Special people can only be touched by other special people.' He thought._

_He found himself back in the workhouse and in a fit of anger he strucked the children. He pushed them away and he went to the mirror, his own reflection looking him in the face. He gripped his face in horror and thought, 'I'm to ugly to even think about touching them. My wish to be wrapped in that velvety world of darkness would never be granted.' He sobbed into his hands and he was lost in a daze, only to awake at the rose garden, having wandered around._

_He looked at the beautiful flowers, in full bloom and full of life, just like the Earl and his friends. He reached forward and tried to grab one, only to wince as a thorn pricked his finger. He looked at the drop of blood and held it up to the moon, his thoughts went to the young Ciel then. 'He will also be wrapped up in beautiful thorns and become an evil flower...won't he. In that world of darkness would he become the only great cold moon? Completely out of reach...' Blood dripped down his face and he shooked in anger, 'Noo! I want to touch...him.'_

_Lord Baron then set to work on finding someone who can destroy his image and recreate something akin to the Earl's and Ciel's beauty._

_He laid there on the table and he looked to the doctor that was there to help him, a man with large shaggy hair, and small glasses on the bridge of his nose, "I can't do it all at once...but please just relax and leave it to me." The doctor came close to him and looked down at him, a scalple in his hand, "You will have the desired appearance."_

_A special person...white porcelian skin like a bisque doll. Beautiful hair. Big eyes like diamonds, a youthful body. I will become something else. It doesn't matter if my ugly wife leaves me. I will be beautiful with a beautiful life. I will be suitable for him. But..._

_The Baron looked at Joker who had abruptly came into his room, his whole body was bandaged, and it pained him to even lift his head up, but the urgent look on Joker told him he had to pay attention, "I have something to report. Last night someone attacked the Earl of Phantomhive and his family. The Earl along with his wife and son were killed." Shock filled the Baron._

_Day after day, the Baron hardly tried to do anything, nothing more then a defeated old man._

_The moon was elimanated from my night too suddenly. Without him, what exactly was all this...my life lost all meaning, days passed and I might as well have been dead..._

_And then one day._

_"What did you say!" The Baron shouted, his friend looked from side to side as he shushed him. "Shh! Your voice is so loud Baron!"_

_"Is it true!"_

_The man grinned at him, "Yep, it's definitely the real Phantomhive boy. Our buyer found him just recently. I can't believe that the son of the Phantomhive Family will be used as a sacrificial lamb. Everyone is ready huhuhu."_

_The Baron's fist trembled as they clutched his bedsheets._

_"Baron?"_

_"I will come also!" He cried._

_The stolen moon danced back into my night. And he was in my reach._

_"But..." His friend said._

_"No you can't! You just had an operation, you need to rest for at least a month." Joker shouted._

_The Baron tried to scramble out of his bed and he grabbed his friend's suit, "Please I beg you! Let me go also! Please!"_

_"No need to get so excited." His friend pulled away and he started to leave, "I guess this time you just had no luck. Don't worry, we will give him extra affection to make up for your absence."_

_"Wait!"_

_"You'll excuse me."_

_"Wait a minute!" He pulled the covers that had fallen with him, completly off, "Please! Me too! Ah!" He fell to the ground and tried to crawl, "Father!" Joker shouted._

_"I will go!"_

_"Father it's impossible with your body like this!"_

_"Me too!" He cried, his stumped legs flailed behind him, as he screamed "Let me go!"_

* * *

"Even now I can't forget the pain I felt back then. Only I, who gave up everything to meet you, couldn't meet you." Ciel's bangs covered his eyes, I couldn't read his emotions. All I wanted was to get Damien, Edward, and Toby out of here.

The Baron turned around and looked at Ciel, "I wonder why fate must constantly separate us. After that day...everyone was gone." He smiled at Ciel, "All of them."

I had a strange vision of massacared bodies scattered across the room, I shooked my head and stared at the Baron. "It was you right, Earl? You were the one that killed them all." Neither dening, nor confirming this Ciel just kept his gaze at the Baron. The Baron started to tremble with excitement. "Ah! I'm so jealous! Such a beautiful end, dealt by the one and only cold moon himself." He turned his wheelchair full around and spread his arms wide, "Please, I beg you! Let me be a part of it all!"

Joker pulled against Sebastian, a look of worry on his face. "Everything is exactly the same as that day. Look, I have prepared everything! The room of the ceremony. The sacrificial lambs. And the last piece, Earl...is you! Actually intended to come and invite you myse-_Bang_" The bullet from Ciel's gun, strucked the man in his stomach, blood came oozing out as Ciel shook with anger.

"Father!" Joker shouted, he removed his prosthetic hand and pulled at the bone, revealing another dagger. He rushed forward and screamed as he tried to run at Ciel.

His hand was gone, blood ascending to the sky, only to fall from gravity and he stared in confusion. He then fell to the ground, and he screamed when the pain suddenly hit him. He stared at Sebastian who held his arm, the other hand weilded the dagger, coated in blood.

"Please do not disturb my master." He said, his fangs peaking out.

Both father and son filled the stadium with their screams and Baron looked up at Ciel, "It hurts Earl! It's soo painful!" He crawled to Ciel and clutched his leg, "Please...I beg you if you're going to kill me, do it just like you did to everyone else on that day."

"The same as them?" Ciel stomped his foot into the guys head, "Gah!" He screamed.

"Kneel down like a worm then..." Sebastian smirked and Damian held my hand as he stared coldly at the man, and Edward disappeared from myside. Ciel pointed his gun to him and with harsh eyes staring down at the Baron, he said, "And beg the demon to do it."

Damian tugged my hand and he lead me to the cages. Toby looked up at me, breathing hard and she smiled, "You came. Like Damian said."

"Please don't kill him!" Joker shouted as he tried to crawl over to his fallen father. "Despite what he is, he saved us!" I stab the lock on the cage and it opened. I picked her up and I heard Joker's shout getting desperate. "We were abandoned by our parents and our country. He saved us from the fear of starvation. Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse. If he dies," He struggled up to his feet and I bit my palm to make the blood flow agan, I called for Lilith, "We can't live on. And that's why-"

"You kidnapped those children?" Ciel said.

Lilith stared in horror at everything around her and I snapped my fingers for her to heal Toby's wound.

"You have obeyed this man in order to survive...by sacrificing others?"

"Ah...yeah." Joker said. "For kids like us, England was a living hell. We didn't have money to buy food or power to protect our friends. We had nothing. However, father saved us from that pile of rubbish. He gave us hands and legs allowing us to protect what is most precious to us. That's why we decided to live. Even though it ment living in another kind of hell." Joker panted, growing paler by the second, "I knew from the start that it was wrong but-"

"You are not wrong." Ciel interrupted.

"Huh?" Joker said.

I looked up at Ciel, wondering what he ment. "You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can't keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world. Those who steal, and those who are stolen from." His eye focused on Joker, "So then, today I just stole your future. That's all."

Joker looked down and started laughing and he rolled on to his back. "Exactly!" He laughed. "However. You will also have some important things stolen from you tonight." He looked at Ciel, eyes wild and he said, "My fellow circus members are paying a visit to your manor tonight."

Ciel frozed, 'Elizabeth!'

"Ha. Do you know why we have never been caught while kidnapping all those children? It's because every witness has been killed."

Quickly, I did the sign for my portal and I saw Edward picking up a blade that laid besides the stone table. I stared at him, then at the open portal to go to the main mansion and Ciel stopped me with a raised hand. My hand fell to myside and I nodded. Edward started picking at the locks, trying to open the other cages. I left Toby's side and went to him, his hands were bleeding from banging the knife on the lock, only to have it bounce off and cut him insted, and he looked up at me, tears falling down, "We can save them, can't we? Right?" My eyes refused to meet his, and he recieved his answer right away as he stared at the hollow eyes, even if we did rescue them...whatever hell they've been put through, has completely broken them. They were nothing more than broken dolls...

I took him by the shoulders and lead him back to the other two. My thoughts weren't on the other children though, they were only on everyone in the mansion, as I wished for them to do their best to protect the mansion, and to for them to be safe.

~ASC~

They group looked at the mansion in front of them. Dagger looked at it in awe, "This is it? It's so big." Peter was by his side and he nodded, "Seems it may be a tough job to find the room of our target."

"Let's split up then." Peter ran to Missy Wendy and Dagger grouped with Beast, Jumbo was all by himself. "We will start from the top." Peter said.

"Mmm yeah, then me and big sis will start from over there." Dagger said pointing the opposite direction. Beast touched her scarf, guilty for what she had done. "Big sis?" She snapped to attention and looked at Dagger, "Ah yep, I'm coming." Beast said. They all ran off in different directions.

Jumbo crossed the courtyard and his eyes roamed the garden, 'Seriously...this place is massive. And we must finish before dawn.'

"Ah hmm." Jumbo frozed when he heard the yawning, he looked to his right and saw a sleepy Finny coming over. "Guests at this hour?" He rubbed his eye of the sleep and Jumbo frowned. "Sorry but...I was told not to let any strangers go inside while our Young master is away. Please come again some other time-" Jumbo's hand shoot out and gripped Finny's head till there was a loud bone crushing crunch in the middle of the night.

~ASC~

"We circus memebers are professionals. We eliminate anyone who crosses our path while on a mission, no matter who or what." Joker rolled over onto his back once more, he was breathing heavily, the loss of blood affecting him. "I wonder how many people will be killed while they search the manor for you Earl?"

"Killed huh?" Ciel said.

"Yeah, even your servants won't be spared."

Ciel stood silent for a second and he said, "My servants?" He started to giggle, and even Sebastian had a smirk to his face. "What's so darn funny?" Joker shouted. Ciel struck the ground with his cane, "Just who do you think you are dealing with? They are servants of Phantomhive!" My eyes slightly widen, I was being foolish for even thinking that way, and then I smirked, after all, only the best for Phantomhtive, there is nothing to worry about.

~ASC~

Jumbo looked down at the fallen Finny, blood coming from his head and dying his strawberry blonde hair with crimson. "It can't be helped. Forgive me." Jumbo turned around and started to walk away.

There was a rustle of clothing and bones cracking back into place, and Jumbo frozed and he heard this, "Aw nah, I'd be in trouble~ They'd get mad at me wouldn't they." Jumbo turned his head, "The Young master told me." Finny clutched Jumbo's coat with a surprisingly strong grip, "And Sebastian also..." Blood dripped down Finny's forehead, his eyes wide and almost deranged, "To never, ever let someone go inside while they are away."

In the darkness of the night there was a crack, and it echoed in to the night.

Jumbo groaned in pain, blood coming from the back of his head, and a cracked wall behind him where his head met it. "Ooh~" Finny said, as he walked over, "Lots of blood came out huh?" He looked troubled by it as he came closer, "How horrible. I hate painful things."

Jumbo's hand twitched and he shouted, "Bro, Sis, please get away! This mansion is strange!"

Peter and Missy gasped when they heard the shout, "Jumbo!" Missy shouted, "Peter!"

"Let's go!" Peter said as he hopped off of tree branches. He looked down to where Jumbo should be and he gasped in shock. Finny was standing there looking at a huge hole in one foot thick stone wall, and two legs were hanging out of it. They belong to Jumbo. Peter and Missy body frozed, "No way...Jumbo was..." Peter didn't finish the scentence, it was impossible, and yet the truth was right in front of him.

Finny stared at the body, "Please don't yell this late at night...you'll wake Lady Elizabeth." Finny's hat was impaled and the weapon was pulled out of it, "Ah!" He shouted as he turned his head to see Peter retract the sharp star shape weapon. "How dare you!" He shouted. He shot another one from his cuff and it wrapped around a tree. He jumped off the branch and swung at Finny, shooting another two stars at him, "How dare you kill Jumbo!"

"Wah!" Finny shouted as he dodged the stars.

"What are you doing?" Finny screamed as he punched the tree. Peter jumped out of the way, and stared at the inhuman stregnth Finny exposed.

Finny's eyes grew sharp, almost predator like and he turned his head, and saw his hat was gone. "Now I can't hide it anymore." He whispered. On his neck was a serial number tattooed to his neck, S-012. Finny frowned and chased after Peter, "Also, it was given to me by the Young master," Missy jumped over onto a statue and Finny grabbed the tree, ripping it out of the ground, "The Young master..." He threw the tree at them and shouted, "Doesn't give me injections every day!" The two dodged and they landed closer to a window. "The Young master doesn't kill my friends!" Finny ran after them and slammed his fist into the wall, breaking the floor, and causing them, once again, to dodge. "The Young master doesn't lock me up. I love it here. That's why..." Finny panted softly, "I decided...I'd protect them!"

Peter and Missy jumped on the mansion and Peter shouted, "Is he a monster!"

"But he's such a moron compared to us!" Missy shouted back. Peter shoot another star, this time at Missy, who caught it and he said, "Let's go Wendy!"

"Yeah!"

The rope that connected the star was pulled till it was tightened and they fell to the ground, "Right in half! They shouted as the wire went near Finny's neck. There was a muffled shot and Missy Wendy fell to the side, blood gushing from her head.

The wire slackened and Peter looked to his side, as Missy's body hit the ground. "Wendy!" Peter shouted as he ran to her. Finny saw this and he aimed a punch at Peter. Peter flipped backwards to avoid it and there was more gunshots and he performed several more backflips to dodge the bullets. He hid behind a wall, a bullet nicked the stone, and he panted, his heart beating wildly in his chest, "Shit, a sniper!" He peeked over the corner trying to spot the sniper, "From the Western rooftop! That many shots...exactly how many people are employed here?"

He raised his hand and shot another star at one of the many chimmney's. It wrapped around and he was pulled up by it, "I'll leave the kid for later." He said as he looked down at Finny. He quickly looked back up, nervous, 'If I don't bring down the sniper first...' He didn't finish the thought.

In the shadows of the rooftop, the moon shown down on a figure, light bouncing off glasses as she removed them.

Peter landed on the roof and he looked around, "Now where is the sniper...!" He gasped as he look at the rows of rifles, a few scattered on the ground, and no one insight. 'Wha...what the hell is this?' He walked over to one of the rifles and picked it up. There was no scope on the gun and he looked down, 'From this distance...in one shot?'

"I'll keep...to what the Young master has told me." Maylene said as she took her glasses off, "To face the master with a clean mansion every day. That is a maid's job." The wind blew hard and it ruffled her maid outfit. "I wipe away.." She hoisted up to rifles and pointed it at Peter, her eyes narrowed, sharp like a hawks, "the mansions dirt!" She shouted as she shot at Peter.

Peter ran when he heard the guns. One of the bullet ripped through his cape, the other had cut his shoulder. "Tch!" Maylene tsked and threw the empty guns away, "I missed!" She jumped off and landed to the racks of guns. Snatching up two more, she fired at the running Peter. "Shit!" Peter shouted as he tried to run as fast as he could. He ran behind a stone column and he panted as he peeked over the side, "I can't get closer this way. Just how many people are...One!" He stared at the lone sniper, "Just one!" He then gasped in realization. 'No way! That insane amount of rifles...was to simply shorten the reload time!' He pulled at one of his wires, "Shit, it's like Jumbo said." He shoot it at one of the towers on the mansion, "We'll have to temporarily split up. But if I don't tell Dagger and the others." He jumped off as he was pulled away from the roof. "What the hell is up with these random people!" He frozed, 'Random? It sure is weird. Even if they have a huge amount of rifles, how come they can fire so accurately, and with such speed? They are using these rifles as though they are handguns! No way.' He looked back to Maylene, her eyes on him.

"It useless. A tiny mouse can run anywhere, but they...are always in my sight." She lifted one of the rifles up, a scope on this one and she aimed at the distant Peter

~ASC~.

Inside the mansion Elizabeth woked up when she heard a strange noise, "What's that sound?" She yawned. Tanaka came in, not his usual small self, and he said, "What appears to be the problem, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Mr. Tanaka." She crawled out of bed, clutching her bunny, and walked over to him. "Wasn't there a huge sound just now?"

"Hohoho, surely you must have heard it within your dreams." A cold breeze passed Tanaka, "You'll get cold. Please return to bed." He said, as he held the door tightly, not wanting Elizabeth to see the broken window, and a dead Peter behind him.

~ASC

Beast and Dagger looked behind them, "There seems to be...a body guard."

"Yeah."

"This really is the kind of place you'd expect of a filthy rich noble. Let's leave the rest to our siblings, we'll look for the target." Dagger said. They climbed up the stairs of the living room, "Yo, I was waiting for you." Their heads snapped up, Bard was looking down at them, leaning on the stair rails. He smirked, "The backyard, and the side are being entertained by Finny, and Maylene. If you want to enter, aside from right here..." He opened his eyes, "There's...WOAH!" He saw the daggers coming at him and he held up a frying pan, blocking them with it. "That's dangerous! I was in the middle of talking!"

Beast grabbed her whip and sent it straight at Bard, who dodged by a few inches, "Hey! I'm not into that kinda things you know!" Bard tsked, Finny came down the stairs to him, and Bard shook his head at the two intruders, "Jeez, everyone wants to live fast like Solomon Grundy. What a disgrace. Hey Finny. Take...one round of cannon!" He ordered. Finny grabbed some of the bust and pedastals and he chucked it at the two. They jumped out of the way and ran down the stairs as Finny continued to throw, "Wai...is this even possible!" Dagger shouted.

Beast barely dodged as one of the statues landed near her feet. Dagger threw some of his knives, but Bard and Finny hid behind one of the statues. "Good." Bard said as he looked at the mess.

Dagger and Beast ran to a door, "We'll deal with them later! First we need to get the target." Beast shouted. "Gotcha. Why don't we search for the room from each side." Dagger grabbed the door handle and opened it, a rope was tied to the other end of it and Dagger gasped as he heard bells.

Bard looked at the ringing bell, he was in the bell room and he smirked as he opened up one of the pipes, "Maylene, the intruders are in the reception room, surround them from the Western building." He called from the pipe.

"Yes sir!" She said.

He looked to Finny and said, "Finny, you surround them from the center. Don't hesitate."

"Yes sir!" Finny ran off to do what he was told.

"It's a trap!" Beast shouted as she and Dagger ran.

"Big sis, I'm sorry!"

They ran down a hallway, full of paintings and Beast eyes widen when she heard something click. "Put your head down!"

"Eh!" Beast threw her whip, it wrapped around a painting and she flung it forward to them. Bullets penetrated the painting, and none strucked the two. They looked forward to see who the shooter was, and there eyes widen. Smoke circled around Maylene, guns in her hands, and her fingers on the triggers.

Dagger flung some of his knives at her, "What the hell do the maids carry in this place!"

Maylene hid behind a wall, the daggers bounced off, and she appeared again, her guns pointing at them. They ran, avoiding the gunshots, and Beast shouted, "Let's get back Dagger!"

There was loud stompings coming at them in the dark hallway and Finny was in front of them, weilding another statue. "Fouuuund the mice!" He shouted. They stared in shock, Dagger almost frozed and Beast grabbed his arm, "There he is again!" He shouted.

"We'll go down!" She dragged him down the steps and Finny flung the statue at them. The stairs were left with piles of broken statues, and it was completely destroyed.

"What the hell are they! No matter how you go about it, this place is strange!" Dagger said to Beast as they went down some stairs. "Yeah, with all this, the Earl must be hiding somewhere." Beast said, "This time we'd better retreat. Let's meet up with big bro and the rest." Dagger panted as the continued to run.

"We didn't have Joker with us today either..." Beast touched her scarf, "Joker..."

They stepped into a room and noticed dishes, food, and sacks of sugar and flour. "Getting down the stairs sure was hard huh, Mr. and Mrs. Goose." They frozed when they saw Bard, holding a dish of flour, over a bowl. "This is the end of the Earth. Welcome to the kitchen." He said as he chopped the flour up.

Beast whipped at him, and Bard dodged, "Like you can afford to say that, facing us unarmed!"

Dagger threw his knives at Bard, "Idiots." Bard said as he dodged them. "The kitchen is the Chef's holy place where even the butler can't raise his voice to him. There's also alot of tools that the butler doesn't know about." Bard went near a large object, covered by a tarp and he ripped it off, knocking the knives away, "For example." The tarp flew away to reveal a large machine, with chains of bullets hanging off the side. He smired as he pointed at them, they gasped and he fired at them. "What the hell is that!" Dagger shouted as he pushed Beast away from the bullets. "It's the latest weapon Mr. Higham brought back from America." Bard shouted, his cigarette falling from his mouth, only to be caught real quick by his teeth.

"Let's go. Big sis!" Dagger shouted. They ran, trying to head to the exit, but Bard kept on their tails. The bullets pierced the bags of flour as Dagger tackled Beast out of the way. "Since the days I was involved, war sure has changed!" He smirked at the firepower from his weapon, "Chefs most of all have to be good at using their hands. So savour it well!" The empty shells hit the ground and Bard scratched the back of his head as he looked at the kitchen, it was a tattered mess, bullet holes riddled the walls and cieling, and the food was destroyed and scattered around, "It has exceptional strength but it's systematics could use some work... I'll have to tell the Young master it's to early for mass production just yet."

Beast groaned in pain and she felt something heavy on her. She opened her eyes and they widen in shock, "Dagger!" The over-enthusiastic knife thrower, had been shot by the bullets, protecting Beast. She laid him down, cradling his head and she shouted at him, "Dagger! You idiot..."

"Goo...d...safe...big sis...run to Jo...ker..." He looked at her, tears falling from his face, "I had...wanted to...take...big sis...over...the hill..." His eyes rolled back and his entire body slackened in Beast hands. "Dagger!" She shouted once more wishing he would wake up.

Bard walked over to her, "I would've liked to meet a beauty like you while drinking lukewarm beer in a pub." Beast looked at him tears in her eyes, and shouted, "I won't forgive you!" She whipped at him again, cutting a bag of flour, kicking up more dust, and Bard duck, "Oops!" He said as Beast pulled the whip back to her.

"You plan on fleeing in this state!" She shouted, wanting him to face her, wanting badly to get revenge.

"Nope. Finny!" He shouted as he ducked another attack, the cieling broke opened and she looked up. "Wha.."

"I'm done with the pre-cooking." Bard said as he climbed a rope up to Finny. "I told you from the start right? The kitchen holds many secrets. I'll tell you one. The finer flour is cut, the better it burns." The dust spread through the whole room as he continued to talk, "If the concentration of flour in the air is really high, it's the same as exploding gas." Bard looked down at Beast, "Do you know the story of the Minnesota wheat flour mill that blew 18 people into the after life?"

Beast gasped and Bard turn his back to her as he lit a match up, "Sorry miss. But these are our jobs."

~ASC~

"They are the private army me and Sebastian picked for employment."

Joker gasped, "Wha-"

"To protect the Phantomhive family's secrets and pride. Those..."

_Bard threw the match down the hole, Finny and Maylene behind him as they watched with cold eyes._

"Are the Phantomhive family servants."

_Beast stared at the lit match as it fell, a tear slid down her cheek, "Jo-"_

_A loud explosion shook the mansion as the fire spread, destroying anything in its way._

"A...private army?" Joker said silently, his eyes went to Sebastian, unable to believe what he was told. "The Phantomhive house is a Phantom that exists soley for the purpose of eradicating the Queen's distresses. If you step into that den, you can never return into the light." Sebastian said.

Joker flipped over to his stomach and he glared at him, "Those guys are pro's don't think you can easily-"

"You're free to believe it or not however..." Sebastian waved the dagger around, amused at the situation, "Don't forget that these are capable people selected by me."

Joker winced in pain, 'Please, please live.' He wished, 'Even if it's just you guys!' He strained to move and he said, "I wonder...what we should have done. Like the Nursery rhyme...we were 'capable of playing only one song.' But if...if we had been born in another country...ourselves...our bodies...wouldn't have been like this...like this..." Joker started to cry, and it sickened me.

I slipped my knife out and walked over to him, my knife hovered above his body, waiting for Ciel to order me. I looked to Damian and his eyes were hollowed, nothing in them as he held Toby's hand, Edward holding the other, her healing was almost complete but her face was still pale.

"Don't cry so shamefully." Ciel said, "Crying won't change a thing. The world is not kind to anyone."

"Smile..."

Ciel turned his head to him, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. And that alone." He nodded to me and I raised my knife to plunge it into Joker's back.

There was a loud creak and the doors opened, we all stopped and looked at who entered. "Sorry to make you wait for the supplemen..." The doctor came in, his eyes widen when he saw us, "Huh? You're...Black, Feather, and Smile. Ah, I see." His feet touched the ground, and he stood up with great ease! "So what Joker said was true. But even worse than cops that can't be bought, we have the rumoured Queen's lapdog." He walked down the steps and Joker stared at him in shock.

"Doctor...your legs...you're walking..."

Doc laughed, "My legs? Ah, there's actually nothing wrong with me. Hahaha kids like you wouldn't get all jumpy if I just sat down." He looked down and he noticed Baron on the ground, "Baron Kelvin!" He rushed over and touched the bullet wound from the Baron's body. "This is bad. How awful and I had finally met a patron who could understand my ideals."

"Ideals?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, for a very long time I was searching for the perfect artificial limb and wanted to continue its development. After all of my research I was able to make the finest materials possible!" He stood up and waved his hands around as he explained, "It was lighter and sturdier than wood, and more beautiful than the mineral characteristics of ceramics. I had made something that no one had ever made before. However, gathering the materials was a difficult task."

A smile grew on Sebastian, "Indeed, your handmade artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them. Like chinese-made bone porcelain tableware." I was confused by this, 'What do you mean by that Sebastian?'

"Ah Black, you understand this beauty! But I'm really sorry!" He ran his fingers through his curly hair, "Can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?"

I looked at Joker's forgotten prosthetic and my eyes widen, 'No...it..' I felt sick to my stomach and Sebastian pulled Ciel behind him, "That's right, you said it was made from special materials?" Doctor bent down to look at Baron, he was still alive, but wasn't speaking, he probably fainted from shock. "Yes, yes. I can't get them anywhere else but here." He walked over to the cage near Damien and Toby, "No...way." Ciel's eyes widen as Doctor leaned on the cage, "This way we don't have to put any effort into throwing them away somewhere. Don't you think it's the best recycling ever?" My hand shooked, and I wanted to slash the smile off his face.

"No way." I looked down at Joker, he was in shock as well, and he repeated, "No way...no way!" As the realization hit him he vomited in disgust, "Wha..what did you see us...as..." He coughed and stared at Doc in horror. "See, I only get rejected like that. As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me about how wonderful they are." He grabbed Toby and pushed Damien and Edward away, "Toby!" I shouted. I ran to her, but I tripped. I turned my head and saw Joker was clutching my ankle, even if he didn't want to believe what was being done to the children, he still had his loyalty to Baron. "But the Baron was diffrent. Searching for beauty was his highest motivation. He sponsored me with an abundance of materials and money the best thinkable patron. Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials in order to get the best products?" He dragged her to the table and laid her on it, "As far as society's idiots are conserned, there's no such thing as success without sacrifice." She tried to kick him away, Lilth pulled at his hair, but he swatted her away, and she hit the cages, and didn't fly back up.

"Get away from her!" I shouted as I tried to kick Joker away. Sebastian looked to me and then to Ciel, who clutched his hand, not wanting him to leave him as he stared in horror. "Young Master, you must give me an order." He whispered to Ciel.

"A cow's bones are fine, but a human's aren't?"

'Sebastian...' I whispered in my mind, my hand went to my fallen knife, but Joker grabbed it with his mouth and he released me. Before I could even get to my feet, he plunged it into my stomach. I screamed in pain and fell on my back, my eyes stared at the shocked Damien, who stood as still as rock, and then at Edward who was shaking, moving closer. My hand tried to trace a symbol for tigre, but it came out as scribbles, my arm was shaking, and something refused to let it move within me. "Sebastian...please." I called out as Joker stabbed me once more in the stomach. I punched him in the face and grabbed my blade away from him.

Ciel started to breath hard, his eyes darting to me, then to Toby as he remembered his torture, being forced onto the table, calling for someone to save him, anyone and he remembered the pain that ripped through him as the knife plunged into his chest, "Master." Sebastian hissed, unable to do anything with out an order from Ciel, who continued to hold him.

"Who decided on that!" Doc shouted hysterically.

"No!" I screamed.

The knife descended down to her, and Edward tackled him, "You bastard!" Edward shouted. He and Doc struggled and I tried to move forward, the wounds hurting and I looked to Sebastian. He wanted to move, but Ciel wouldn't release him, gripping him as he now started to quake in fear, "Edward get away from him! Ed-" Blood gushed out of my mouth, and pain erupted from my chest. I stumbled away from Dagger's form and choked on my words.

Doc easily pushed Edward away and grabbed the knife from the ground.. He stabbed Edward and I heard Edward gasped as he tried to breathe, but his lungs filled with blood and he collapsed. "Ed...ward..." Hie had a smile on his face, as his eyes stared at me. But why? I knew why though, as I saw Damien, finally able to move, made a grab for Toby, and he helped her get away from Doc.

Ciel started a bloodcurling scream and Sebastian grabbed him. Ciel covered his mouth and he couldn't control the bile that rose up and his hand were soon coated with vomit. He reached out at no one and Sebastian gripped his outstretched hand. "Young master." He whispered calmly, "Is there something you are afraid of?" Ciel shook and he pulled the frightened boy into his arms, "You're outside of the cage right now. My lord." He touched Ciel's chin, Sebastian looked to me, he was angry, he wanted to blood, but as Ciel's butler, he had no choice but to wait for his command. He leaned closed to Ciel, "Come. Call my name." He urged.

"Se.." Sebastian pulled the tie from Ciel's eye patch as the boy stuttered, "Se ...stia...sebastian...sebastian...Sebastian!" His eyes opened up, pure hatred in them and he shouted, "Kill these guys!" In a matter of seconds Ciel was clutching Sebastian's neck, and Sebastian's hand had stabbed into the Doc's chest, and said physician gasped in shock as blood came from his mouth and he fell to the ground. Sebastian shook the blood of his hand and he went to the Baron and stomped his head in.

I looked down to Joker, anger filling me in, and the pain inside me demanded me to shed his blood for Edward, to kill this man, to defy death and destroy everything. He was in shock and my hand grabbed the back of his head and I slit his throat, not enough to kill him, but enough to make him bleed to death, probably the most painless compared to Sebastian's, but a slow painful torture, but nothing, compared to the feeling of having failed to protect those he loves, just like I have. "It's done." Sebastian said.

"Burn it."

We stared at Ciel, "Burn it? This place?" Sebastian asked.

"That's right."

I stared at the children in the cage, expecting them to shout their objections, budt they were already dead inside, death would be granting them mercy, if they even get it. I looked to Edward's body and I walked over to him, "Edward..." I whispered as I closed his eyes. I tried to make the symbol for Uroboros, but my body frozed and it pained me even more just thinking of reviving him. Why was it happening now, I need to call his spirit back!

"However, Young master. If I recall correctly from her majesty the Queen's letter, wasn't this time's mission to find the criminals and rescue the children? The criminals are now..."

"Shut up!" Ciel clutched Sebastian's coat, "Don't leave anything! Turn everything here to ash! Did you forget your job!" He clutched Sebastian's head, a look of surprise on the demon's face, "It's an order!" He panted and buried his head into his chest. Sebastian frowned, and bit his glove off. He walked over to the lit candles and the fire twitched, responding to his command and the fire grew to unimaginable heights, coating the entire place in fire "Yes, my lord." He said as he forced the fire to grow bigger. I walked over to Toby and carried her bridle-style, "Edward saved me. Why?" She cried, her eyes looked ready to roll back any minute for her to pass out, "He knows that...that I..." She couldn't finish whatever she was going to say as the tears continued to fall.

"Because he loves his family." I whispered. She clutched my neck and buried her head in. I felt weak, and ready to faint from my own wounds, but instead, I kicked one of the other torches and the fire spread from there as well. We walked out of the stadium, Damian following behind, not caring for the burning around him, nor did I care for it as the smell of charred flesh, and burning dolls as we came closer to the outside. And we saw William there, standing in the middle of the hallway as he collected the souls, he read one in particular outloud, "Son of the prostitute Karen Taylor. No entries on his real name. Cause of death: bloodloss...today the 9th February 1889." We knew he was talking about Joker, and I wondered if this is what he ment. He looked to me and flipped another page, "Edward Rosenberg..." He didn't finish it, I didn't know out of respect, or because we were there, but he stamped the book. My breath started to come out ragged, and I wanted to scream, because I knew for sure, there was no way to get him back, now that William collected his soul. He was gone...forever. I set Toby down and went to him, "You knew all along didn't you. You bastard! I hate you!" I coughed, blood started coming out, and I almost fell to the ground.

William couldn't look me in the eyes as he said, "There's one more..."

I looked to him and felt something tugging on my sleeve, I looked down and Damian was there. Something spoked to me, wanting to wring his little neck, just to watch him die because it was all his fault. I shook my head, 'It wasn't his fault! What is wrong with me!' I picked him up and wondered what William ment. My thoughts went to Toby and I turned my head, she was on her knees, looking at me and she gaved me a weary smile. I sighed in relief and felt something sharp go in my chest, only to be pulled out and replaced with something squirming and trying to crawl out of me.

I looked at Damian, he was crying, in his small hand was my hunting knife, the other hand clutching the his wrist, as if trying to hold it down. The knife, it seemed, had plunged into my chest, blood oozed out, some of it black, and my knees gave out and I held on to him, not wanting to drop him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I tried to stop myself, but...but." He clutched his head and I smiled at him.

"It's...okay." I whispered.

Sebastian rushed over to me and touched the wound, I gasped at the pain, my heart was still beating, I don't know how. Something squirmed in my chest again, and a black worm, smaller then the one I had a year ago, came out, it was dying, having been pierced by the blade. My eyes looked at it in horror, and Damian grabbed the knife. "St-" My voiced chocked, I had tried to call Damien, but my voice couldn't go through, this really is the end for me, and I couldn't do anything to stop Damien. Sebastian turned to grab Damien from doing what I knew he was going to do, but... he was to late, and Damien stabbed himself in the chest, his eyes widen, then they shut as he fell backwards.

"Damien!" Toby shouted as she fell to the ground and tried to crawl over to us. I pulled the knife away and called Lilith over for her to stop the bleeding. She tried her best, but something was interfering with her healing. Another black worm came out, this one large, bigger then my old one, probably an adult, and it tried to escape his body and head to me. I grabbed my knife, inspite of my body wanting to give up and die, I screamed and with great fury, I stabbed it over and over, tears falling from my eyes. It squealed in agony, and it shriveled up and died. I looked to Damien and pushed Sebastian away.

"Damnit don't die!" I shouted as I grabbed Damien and tried to bring him back to life. I drew for Uroboros, and even started the chant. "He's dead." William said. I ignored him, and continued, my blood pooling and mingling with Damien's own. Sebastian grabbed my hand, and he begged me to stop, but I couldn't hear him, all I could think about was trying to save him, trying to bring everyone back. Hands wrapped around my waist, I looked down and Toby had buried her head into my waist. Ciel came time myside as well, his small hands shaking as he tried to speak, and I couldn't look at him. My blood continued to flow from my chest, I didn't care if I died right then and there, it should have been me after all. "Give him back." I glared at William as he collect Damien's soul, "Give him back, give him back! Give them all back!" Sebastian held me still, as I screamed at William, cursing his exsistence. Cursing my own for living.

Toby passed out, her face growing paler by the second and Lilith rushed over to my side, trying her hardest to heal my wounds. "Is she going to die as well!" I shouted at William.

He looked at me and down at his binder, "No particular further notes. Judgement complete." He stamped the book and I looked to him in shock. He turned his back to me and Sebastian pulled me up to my feet, taking me away from Damian, I slapped, scratched, and punched him, wanting to go back, wanting to take Damien back, wanting so badly to call Uroboros and to switch my soul, but... He forced me to walk, I didn't want to, but when Lilith pointed to Toby, I knew, I had to get up. I had to. I couldn't stop looking at William, as he left the room with his binder, he knew all, and he refused to tell. I took a hesitant step, feeling woozy from the blood loss, but my arms tight around Toby's body, Ciel clutching Sebastian's coat, he was lost to us right now, scared at his memories, and my promise to him came to my mind once more. I couldn't, even if I wanted to, leave Ciel alone, I had promised to give my life to him, no matter what, even if it hurts me.

Because in the end, I was only a servant of Phantomhive manor. I must live for my master. Even if it means losing everyone I love, that was the promise I had made, and I damn myself for ever bringing myself to this world, and ruining these innocent childrens lives.

One last tear fell down, as we came near the exit, the fire parted for us as the building crumbled apart, and in my mind, I repeated over and over.

_...I'm so sorry..._

~ASC~

"Sheesh, what is personal affairs thinking." William said as he stared at the hundreds of cinematic records, "There's no way anyone can deal with this on their own. Right about now...however, to send you as extra personnel is..."

"My~ Looks like you took offence after all." A man with blonde hair and black framed glasses look down at William. "Ronald Knox." William said. Ronald looked at his watch and sighed, "Even though I tried to get here really fast. Still..." He hopped down the building, "Perhaps you are just disappointed that it was me?"

"No. I had a bad feeling that I'd have to look after that thing today as well...I'm lucky that it wasn't _him_." William shuddered at that thought. Ronald landed on the cieling and he tapped his chin, "Come to think of it, Sutcliff went on another mission looking very excited...hmm what was it?"

"Was it the Phantomhive family?" William said.

"Yes yes, that's it!" Ronald's grabbed his notebook and flipped it open, "It seems a lot easier, huh~"

William adjusted his glasses, "That's a pity. For you and for him. Sheesh, bringing emotions into your job is a waste of time. Our job as shinigami is to judge and collect souls according to the list dispatched by our superiors. Nothing more." He closed his binder and tapped it against his hip, "Although in regards to the judgement, there are some formalities...if the target is 'a person whose exsistance will be beneficial to the world,' they they will be excluded from the list. However, the amount of humans who have such value is next to nothing. So, to avoid potential mistakes, shinigami should always complete the confirmation procedures. Faintly...calmly."

Ronald's smirked, "You allowed the other one to live, and he wouldn't benefit mankind. That's against the rules." William looked away, he didn't reap Matthew's soul because he had owed the boy for saving him from his own death. Ronald's yawned and stretched, "Well let's finish up that investigation work then. I have a party with the secretarial section today. And also, from the start... I've never been one to do overtime." William's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "The cause of death for most of the people scheduled for investigation is 'burnt to death' but the trigger of all this was a demon."

"No way!"

"He's not the type to feast, but we can't be careless. If the souls have been stolen, we'll settle it with a written apology and explanation." Ronald's touched his death scythe mower, "Understood. I'll do my best," He started the lawnmower, it roared to life and he smiled at William, "On the principle of not doing overtime work."

William glared at Ronald's, "Ronald's Knox...that death scythe..."

"I filled in the application form okay...I'm friends with a girl at the general affairs department." William huffed and swung his deathscythe "Then, until the set time, hurry and collect souls." He and William jumped off the building and Ronald's shouted, "Roger!" As they set to work.

"Don't leave a single one."

~ASC~

A horse ran up to the burning building and Doll stared in shock at it, "What is this..." She jumped off the horse and rushed to the burning building. "Brother! Brother Joker!" She shouted and stopped, the flames to hot for her to go nearer. She coughed and tried to call out to Joker again, "Bro..."

She saw something moving from the flames she waited there, wondering if it was Joker. The shadow came closer and she realized it was Sebastian, Matthew, and Ciel.

~ASC

I was the first to spot her. She was calling out screaming for Joker, it was hard to miss it really. But no one cared, everyone just wanted to leave this place. We stopped in front of her, I didn't want to, but Ciel was looking at her, maybe he was regretting something, or maybe he just wasn't there still, either way, we waited for his order.

"Black...Smile...Feather?" She walked up to us and shouted, "Why are you guys here...what happened? Brother is-"

"Dead." Sebastian interrupted, a smirk on his face. She froze, the words slowly processing in her mind. "Eh..." She suddenly grabbed Sebastian, "What are you saying Black! Hey! Smile, say something!" She grabbed Ciel, and Ciel slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me so freely!" Ciel shouted. She stared at him in shock. Ciel clutched Sebastian's body, burying in head into his neck and I cradled Toby with one arm, the other softly running through Ciel's hair, trying to calm him down. It worked somewhat.

"We were sent after you on her majesty the Queen's orders. To find the whereabouts of a series of missing children." She flinched, fear overtaking her, "So you guys really were with the yard! To capture us..."

"No, that's not right." Sebastian's eyes turned to slits and his fangs peeked from his mouth, "We came to eradicate you."

She shooked and muttered, "The Queen's watchdog, Phantomhive. The Queen's...watchdog. Phantom...hive." Her eyes widen in shock, "No way...Smile is...you're Phantomhive? Are you saying it was all a lie? Everything...everything!" She demanded.

"That's right. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. My job is just one to clear the Queen's worries. That's why I killed them. Kelvin...Joker. I killed them." He looked at her, Sebastian's contract glowing in his right eye.

_Joker looked at everyone and he tapped his chin. "If we're going to do a circus, then we need stage names. You'll be Beast, you'll be Dagger." He said as he pointed to the two. Beast and Dagger looked at Joker in surprised and they said, "Eh?"_

_Joker chuckled and said, "t's easy to understand so it's good."_

_A small girl with a burned mark over her eye looked up at him, "Hey, hey, give me one too!"_

_Joker looked down at her and he thought about it carefully, "Hmmm okay, you're doll."_

_"Ehh? I don't want a girly name like that. It doesn't fit me." She touched her eye, and looked away from him. Joker smiles softly at her and he softly told her, "Of course it fits you, because you're our cute little sister..."_

Doll fell to her knees and screamed out her rage, fear, and saddness. "...give...I won't...forgive...I won't...forgive." She hit the ground and then looked up to us, "I won't forgive! I won't forgive you!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She grabbed a knife from her bag and rushed at Ciel, "Smile!"

Ciel stared at her, tired of the killing, tired of the death, and yet he uttered just one more order, "Sebastian..."

~ASC~

Faraway from the burning mansion, Undertaker bit into a cookie and he laughed, "Even though I told them to hold each and every soul dear. Because you hold great power you gradually fail to understand the importance of things that cannont be recovered, Earl. When it is realized and you lose your support...how many times have I given you and the others the same warning?" He touched the funeral pendantes on his chain, "And what of you, Matthew. I've warned you that you will recieve more scars, and I even warned you. Hopefully you can keep what little remains left." He chuckled and bit the rest of his cookies.

~ASC~

The opposite side of the mansion, two men were standing on a cliff watching the burning mansion through binoculars. "Ahh what shall we do?" The shorter blonde said. "We are just suppose to report while watching."

He smirked as he lowered the binoculars, "How pitiful. Maybe we're being punished."

"It's not for us to decide. All that matters is her majesty the Queen's will."


	16. I will love you till the very end

**Disclaimer: Music belongs to Evanescence and Phil Collins**

**Chapter 16**

**~ASC~**

The circus was buzzing around as the troupe members worried and searched for the first tiers

"What happened to Joker and the others?"

"They said they would be back by today."

A snake hissed and Snake looked at it, "I still can't smell them, so they aren't even close by. Says Oscar."

"Isn't this the first time this kind of thing has happened?" One troupe member asked.

"I wonder if they are okay?"

Another snake hissed and Snake shivered slightly from the cold as he said, "They said they would be back by morning...says Emily."

"In any case, what will we do about today's performance? Let's look for replacements."

Snake started to walk out of the circus and he paused for a second, and turned around to look at the sign, "It's lonely being by yourself..."

~ASC~

Ciel stepped out of the taxi carriage. Matthew hadn't left Toby's side, trying hard to save the girl, who almost died twice in the night. Sebastian looked at the people swarming around the platform and they both started walking. "There's only first class seats left on the next train."

A little girl walked around and asked people, "Would you like some flowers?"

Another little girl, clothes ragged and a basket of oranges in her hand called to Ciel, before he entered the compartment. "Mister...would you like an orange? It's one penny." Ciel gave her a brief look, "Buy it." He said as he went inside. "Thank you so much!" She said as she handed the orange to Sebastian who payed her, "May God's blessing be with you on your journey."

Sebastian eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the girl, she looked alot like Toby, and he followed Ciel inside the train.. He picked the luggage up and placed it up above, "Apologies, because of our sudden departure the third class seats were booked out, therefore I will be in first class also."

"I don't really care." Ciel removed his hat and handed it to Sebastian. The train whistled and it started to move forward, slowly gaining speed till the outside was almost a blur. Ciel stared out the window, silent the entire time and Sebastian looked at the forgotten orange, they were Matthew's second favorite fruit, green apples being the first. Sebastian looked to Ciel "May I," He grabbed the orange, and said "ask just one question?" He took out a knife and started peeling the skin. "What?" Ciel said.

"Why go to the workhouse that they were brought up in?"

Ciel stopped, caught offguard by the question and he said, "Well you can't run a workhouse when the patron has gone, you need a new patron. Since Earl Barton is nearby he won't refuse the donation, there's no harm in introducing myself."

Sebastian smirked, "Are you showing sympathy?"

"Cleaning up the mess is the Phantomhive's job. There's no need to sacrifice the public over the selfish actions of the underground." Sebastian spread the pieces of oranges evenly, and used the bottom half of the skin as a bowl. "Then why did you kill those children?" Ciel removed his black glove and picked up a piece, "I've seen many things like those children in the past. When they became that way there was no going back."

"So...they would be happier in death? How arrogant."

"Do non-arrogant people exsist?"

Sebastian chuckled, "I have never met one."

Ciel licked his thumb of the juices, "Weak humans, moreover children. How much strength do you think they would have needed to come back from a condition like that? Back then I accidentally summoned a demon so I recieved the power to come back. However, at the Kelvin manor the only demon was you...and that demon is mine." Ciel looked back out the window, his cheek resting on his knuckles, "I'm arrogant but...not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it."

"Exactly." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel stood silent for a few minutes and he looked at Sebastian, and he asked, "Matthew?" Sebastian looked at him, surprised by the question. He stayed silent, and Ciel smirked, "I know what you two are...you fail horribly at hiding it." Ciel said. Sebastian chuckled, and looked out the window, "He blocked our connection. He refuses to respond, in fact our connection hardly remains open now... Those children that he had with him, did you know that they where his friends in his old world?"

Ciel's eyes widen in shock, "You mean..."

"Apparently his real name is Damian. The young boy with blonde hair, the one that stabbed him, that was him...I'm...I'm such a fool for not realizing what was going on though..." Ciel blinked in surprised as he watched Sebastian clutch the knife in his hand, he looked angry at himself, and was even glaring at his hand that held the contract.

"Will the girl survive?"

"...I'm not sure." He said. He knew one thing though, Matthew was falling deeper and deeper into a black abyss, darkness wanted him, and it was willing to kill everything he loved to keep him. 'I wonder...will I be next.' Sebastian smiled at that and shook his head. 'I'm a fool Matthew, please forgive me if you heard my comment.' He sighed and stared at the sky, in his mind he had imagined their relationship to have been simple living. But the differences in humans and demons seem to be too great. The doubt, the fear, even the mortal life of a human seemed to strain their life constantly.

'We haven't even told each other those three small words and look at what has happened...I am useless...'

~ASC~

She was lying on my bed, the only survivor of yesterday's catastrophe, and my head could not warp around it. If this dimmension has the younger me in it and friends, then why was it that Edward can see demons, Damien had the jynx in his body the size of my old one, and why did Toby survive when it was the other way around in my dimmension...no, that is not right, Toby had left, disappeared and never heard from again, but not neccessarily dead, as far as I know.

"Ma...thew." I turned around and saw Toby opened her eyes, she was still pale, and didn't look any better. I have to take her to the hospital, they can probably fix her. I went down on my knees and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, "Hey, you finally woke up. You had me worried." I said softly. She looked at me and tears started to fall.

"They are dead aren't they. Damien and Edward...It wasn't a dream." I wanted to lie to her, to tell her it was not true, that they were fine, but for the life of me, I wasn't able to even look into her eyes. "I couldn't save them." I whispered to her. Her body shook as she cried, I pulled her into my arms and she hit my chest as she buried her face into my neck."I couldn't do anything! It should have been me! Why, why did Edward do it! Why did Damien have to die as well! It's...it's all my fault." She cried. I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me, my hand took hold of her chin and I squeezed it and demanded, "Hate me, Toby. Let your anger out, hit me, curse me, damn me, anything, even if you wish to kill me! Even if my death gives you a moment of peace! Just please..."

Her eyes wavered and she wrapped her thin arms around my neck and I begged her not to hate herself, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't.

She had cried herself to sleep in my arms, she had refused to go to the hospital, even threatened to kill herself if I tried to bring one, she didn't care what happened to her. Her eyes were going hollow when she was crying, she was losing the will to live. What do I do? Ed, my dear friend, I wish you were here with me, you always knew what to do. I brought my knees up, and buried my head in them, crying, and wishing my dear old friend was there with me.

An eternity passed, my wounds hurting as I continued to stay in the same position. Now that I think about it, I haven't even checked my wounds, not after I passed out trying to stop the rest of Toby's bleeding, but I had stitches decorating my body, the others must have done it. There was a knock on my door and at first, I didn't want to get up, but the knocking persisted, and I stood up, and opened the door.

Tanaka was there, the trio behind him, wanting to peek in.

"Is the little Miss okay?" He asked.

I hovered over the door and shook my head, "She..." A wave of dizzyness struck me, and my knees gave out and I smacked my head on the door. "Matthew!" Finny and Bard ran to me and lifted me up, "Are you ok!" Maylene said as she looked me over. I blinked, a bit dazed and suddenly weak.

"My god man, is that blood yours?" Bard said as he touched the holes in my clothing, "Shit the stitches must have opened up again. Maylene get the-"

"I'm fine. Just a little woozy. I'll be ok." I pushed them away and straightened myself, "Are you sure? You, came home really late, and you scared us when you ran to your room with the first aid kit, if Tanaka didn't enter your room, you would have died in a pile of your own blood." Bard said.

"Please don't worry about it, if you needed me, knock. But other than that please leave me be." I turned around and held the door's handle, "Also... good job protecting Lady Elizabeth, I wish I was more like you all." I gave them a weak smile and they looked at me in surprise. I closed the door and went back to Toby. Her clothes were filthy with blood and soot, her face was dirty as well, and I'm sure she hasn't eaten. I left the room and grabbed a basin full of warm water and some towels. I made sure to lock my door, I didn't want someone to stumble in while she was being changed. My hands worked swiftly, removing the clothing, my blanket covering her body so I can give her some privacy.

She winced in pain everytime I rubbed the towel on her shoulders and back, there was so many bruises on just her back, I can just imagine the front. I rinsed the towel and started washing her chest and stomach, she whimpered in her sleep and I took the towel out, there was blood on it. "Crap!" I moved the blanket, and saw that she had two more wounds on her body, one on her left side, bleeding, the other between her ribs on her right side, and it looked infected.

"How the hell did we miss these!" I grabbed the first aid and started to try to clean the infected one first. She started to bleed again, and wouldn't stop, I called for Lilith, even though she can cure the wounds, she can't cure the infection, or replace the blood that Toby had lost, only restore the skin back to normal, anything else would require medicine, or a miracle. I touched her ribs, inspecting them, and found that one was broken, "Shit."

I didn't knew anything about resetting bones, nor Lilith can do anything about them, not unless I cut between the ribs and pull the broken piece back, then she can. But it was to risky, I don't know the anatomy of a human being, I might pierce her lung or something. I grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped it around her chest, hopefully it'll keep the rib from moving around, or getting worse.

My back hit the chair, I was so tired, I haven't slept, but I couldn't sleep, what if something happened to Toby. I stood up and grabbed a shirt from my closet. There was a meow and I looked down, Midnight was near Toby, looking at the stranger in the bed. I walked over and slipped the shirt onto Toby, it was big, and reached up to her knees, but it was better then her bloody clothes. Speaking of which, I looked down at my own, and sighed. I wanted to bathe, but I couldn't leave her side.

There was another knock on the door and I opened it, Maylene was wobbling, holding up a large tray with two bowls of soup, two bottles of milk, and some toasted bread. "I thought you might be hungry." She struggled with the tray and I took it from her. "Thank you. Maylene." I walked over to my desk and laid it there. Something tugged on my sleeve, and Lilith pointed to Toby, she was pointing to her lower half, and I realized she was telling me to check if there was anymore injuries. I gulped and trembled, "Maylene." The red haired maid stuck her head inside and smiled at me, "Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor." She looked at me puzzled but I just grabbed her and dragged her to the bed, I pointed to Toby and wave my hand over her legs, "Can you...check, for any wounds...any please."

She looked at me in confusion and I just left the room.

I waited outside, my body trembling, 'what if's' went through my mind. There was no way she would forget something like that if it did happened, 'Please...please leave her without those kinds of horrors.' I begged to no one at all. I suddenly wished Sebastian was here with me, but I didn't wish to speak to him, I didn't want to make him worry so much, not anymore.

The door opened and I jumped to attention, Maylene had took her glasses off and was cleaning them on her apron, "She's fine, and she's awake...but," She looked away, my hands felt sweaty, and my mouth felt dry, "But?"

"She's crying, she wants you back to her."

I blinked once, twice and I rushed inside the room. She was awake, like Maylene said, the tears continued to fall down, and sandess was etched into her very being. I walked over to her and took her hand, "I..." What could I say to her to bring her back. She's lost her two friends, she has no family, she's an orphan, and she's very sick and close to death, what could I tell her, when even I feel like life is to much, the only reason I could think of to stay alive was Sebastian, and even then, I'm only human. I know I will die, whether by being killed, or of old age, I will die and there's nothing that could keep us together after that. Not even if we are bounded together.

I squeezed her hand, she didn't respond and I grabbed one of the bowls of soup. I made her sit up and held a spoonful of soup. She stared at it, and I sighed, "Please open your mouth." I begged. She complied, and opened, she didn't give me any trouble as I fed her, but she didn't do anything else after that, tears now dried, and eyes vacant as she stared at me, probably wondering what I had wondered countless times, "I will not disappear, I'll stay by yourside, till the end of time." I whispered to her, she looked away and her hand stretched out and clutched my own. I wiped her mouth with my free hand and Midnight meowed to her. She merely gave the cat a glance, "This is Midnight," I grabbed her hand and laid it on Midnight and manipulated the hand so she would pet her. "I take care of her from time to time. She doesn't make a mess, and I just leave the window open and she goes out to the gardens."

She didn't say anything to that.

My fingers drummed on my knees and I noticed that she was petting Midnight, she didn't seem to care about it, not really paying attention, but she held Midnight close. I looked around the my room and saw my ipod, it's been awhile since I listened to music, and I wondered if she would like it, maybe it would help her as it helped me when I was younger. I grabbed it and roamed through the songs, I stopped at Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, I press it and I sat down near her as I scratched Midnight's ear.

As the song played, I looked to Toby for any kind of reaction, she mostly held back tears once more, and held my hand tightly. My eyes drifted to the window, and I wondered how Sebastian and Ciel were barring as the noon sun casted shadows in the gardens.

~ASC~

The train screeched to a stop and they stepped off the train. They noticed a man loading up gas containers onto his wagon and Sebastian had asked him for a ride to the workhouse.

"Renbon workhouse?"

"Can you let him ride until we get there?" Sebastian asked.

"Since it's on my way I don't really mind sir, but what business do you have over there?" The old man asked.

Sebastian gave the old man a fake smile and handed him some cash, "Just a few little things."

The man's eyes widen and he agreed. Sebastian walked by the wagon's side and two little kids rushed over, singing 'Tom the Piper's Son.' The ride was bumpy, and Ciel wondered how long it would take to reach, until the man stopped, "It should be over the hill." He pointed to a road that went up the small hill.

Ciel walked up the hill, and Sebastian followed behind. They reached the top, and a strong wind blew by, he clutched his hat and closed his eye as the dust flew. When it died down he opened his eye and he gasped. The workhouse in front of him was in complete ruins. It looked to be abandon, and for many years.

Sebastian walked up and stared at the building with impassive eyes, "In any case, it seems Baron Kelvin was lying. Seeing the way this place has aged, it has been uninhabited for a considerable amount of time." Sebastian bent down and picked up a ratty old stuff bear, "Judging by the way that doctor was talking, the children from here were probably..."

The last words of Joker and Doll's went through Ciel's mind as he stared at the place, still in shock.

"Pff..ha, ha,"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, "Young master?"

"Hahahaha!" Ciel burst into laughter, he clutched his side and touched his right eye. Sebastian just stared, slightly surprise at this reaction, "There was nothing here! The thing they were protecting didn't even exist! They didn't know about this, they even became so desperate...that they died! Ahahaha." He continued to laugh.

Sebastian was suddenly reminded of Matthew.

_"Why aren't you coming with us?" Sebastian asked._

_Matthew looked at him and looked back at Toby, touching her forehead and feeding the girl medicine from the first aid kit. "Sebastian do you know what I saw there in the mansion?" He asked as he stood up and walked to the mirror._

_"What do you mean?" He asked, unsure of what to say._

_"I saw how dispicable humans can really be, just to survive, or protect something, we are willing to do the most horrible things for our selfish gain."_

_"And what do you think human's deserve then?" He asked, smirking at Matthew._

_Matthew paused and looked at him, his eyes empty of emotion, "We, in the end, all deserve to die, whether by being the one who is foul and dispicable, or the one who was caught along the way, or even the lucky few that die happy..." He stared at Matthew in shock, "It is true, before you say anything Sebastian. Humans are corrupted creatures, horrid, and undeserving of the life we are given. If anything, humans are far worse than any demon. Far worse, that I begin to suspect why they hide from humans."_

_Sebastian knew that Matthew didn't mean it, he was hurting, but the eerie calm that passed over the blonde made him wonder if he was just lying to himself. Matthew's mouth twisted in anger and he smashed his fist into the mirror, "I'm only human Sebastian! I'm...I'm only..." His hand dripped with blood and he fell to his knees, tears falling as blood continue to flow from his wounds._

_Sebastian moved to him, but Ciel called him away. The trio were coming to the room, and he knew that they would care for Matthew for him._

_"I'm only..." Matthew whispered as Sebastian touched his hand, healing the cuts, and he disappeared into the shadows._

"Their desperate hope was ridiculously crushed like a worm." Ciel laughed, snapping Sebastian out of the memory. "Superficial," _Corrupt "_Cruel," _Horrid _"Revolting."_ Deserve to die..._ Ciel turned around and looked at Sebastian, "Isn't it even more demonic than a demon! Right!" Ciel said, his laughter started to die down and Sebastian just stared at Ciel.

"And I'm the same. I'm also..." He looked at his open palm, "Filled with the same ugly contents as them, this is what a human is!" His hand tightened into a fist and he looked at Sebastian, a tear in his eye, "I'm a human being! Sebastian!" Sebastian stared at him, and for a moment he smiled at this, he wanted to laugh, and cry at how they are, so similiar, and both suffering, it was as if they were father and child. He looked at Ciel, "Yes you are. You're diffrent from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies..." A strong wind blew and Ciel clutched his hat. The ribbon on it moved around, being battered by the wind, and it flew off. "AH.." Ciel looked at the ribbon, and Sebastian reached a hand out to the ribbon, 'Desperately struggling, kicking down other people.' The ribbon slipped between his fingers and they watched it as it flew away, 'Stealing the stolen, while repeating your reasons over and over. And even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills.' Sebastian smirk, he wanted to go back to the mansion, and see Matthew and Toby, 'Even though they do all this, they want to survive, is it wrong to be human Matthew, after all one **can** go against their nature, all they must do is keep trying.'

"That's why humans are intresting." Sebastian muttered, as he and Ciel started to walk down the hill.

~ASC~

My body ached as I kept it going, I took a few sips of the soup, but couldn't stomach it, I kept remembered what the prothstetics were made from, and it sickened me. Toby's chest rose up and then down, she had fallen asleep, sweat coming from her brow, and her face pale. I grabbed a towel, Maylene had brought me a clean bowl of water, and I dipped it in.

She has a fever right now, the infection must have been there for a while, before we came to the mansion, she might need medicine, but what if they don't have a cure for it yet? Most people in this age died of infections after all.

I placed the towel on her forehead, and I held her hand.

My thoughts kept returning to the events of yesterday. I wonder why I had another Jinx worm inside of me, did the previous one lay an egg, and why Damien's was twice the size of my old one last year. Did the worms individual bad luck combine, is that why my chest kept hurting those times, was it cause it was competing for our suffering?

So many questions, so little answers, I need Sebastian to help me with this.

I clutched my head and ran my fingers through my hair, my index finger, lightly touching Sebastian's feather, it was still smooth to the touch, and yet durable to have lasted this long. My fingers traveled up the chain, and I rubbed the small ruby stud, it was cold, and yet it was pulsing, I've never noticed before, is it truly a ruby? I closed my eyes and thought of the bond that connect Sebastian to me, and I imagined it as a locked gate in my mind. My hand reached forward to the gate, and it opened up. My body felt light as I felt Sebastian's presence fill me, he was near, and I can hear his thoughts on how intresting humans are.

'We're not all that intresting.'

'Hehe, I beg to differ.' Sebastian responded back, 'How is the mansion?'

'...you might want to see for yourself.'

~ASC~

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he gave a fake smile to the trio, he wanted to kill them all. He took a deep breath, Finny and Maylene shivering in fear, while Bard just picked his ear, and Tanaka remained small and behind the scene. "I'm sure I've said this before, but...you are to perform the job presented to you as** quietly as a shadow**. That's what servants are." He opened his eyes to them, full of killing intent, "So? How many times do I have to spell out** q-u-i-e-t-l-y **before you understand its meaning?" Sebastian stared at th right half of the mansion, it's structure crumbled, and on the left, random holes were in the cielings and walls.

"I'm sorrrrry!" They all screamed.

Sebastian sighed as he produced a bag out of nowhere and started picking up the evidence of the people who fought and died. He picked up a cape and stuffed it into a bag, "In any case, you three clean up the things that are scattered about please. I'll do something about the repairs and the general affairs." He spotted a wire and shoved it inside the bag.

"Tanaka will..." He spotted the scarf of Beast and picked it up, he threw that into the bag as well, "Be fine with just the usual." He clapped his hands of the dust and looked at the trio, "Well everyone, today will be really busy. So don't worry about anything else, just devote your time to cleaning."

They stood around for a few seconds, looking to the ground. "What is it?" He said as he looked at them.

"Sebastian...the girl...who is she?" Finny asked.

"She is...Matthew's adopted daughter."

Their mouths fell open in shock, "What!" They shouted.

"If you wish to know more, you must ask him. Now if that is all, get back to work!" They flinched and did as he ordered.

Ciel and Sebastian headed into the mansion, Ciel's room was left in shambles, and that ment that his clothes were messed up to. "Hurry up and change me out of these clothes." Ciel demanded. Sebastian nodded and took out the few remaining clothes that survived and he picked the ones he thought acceptable. They went behind a wardrobe curtain and the door slammed open. "Sebastian, it's dreadful! It's not there! It's not thereeee!" Elizabeth shouted, tears coming from her eyes. "I'm deeply sorry." He said from behind the curtain as he buttoned the clean shirt for Ciel, who was tired and yawning. "Because of the servants' clumsiness, the Young master's wardrobe room was damaged also. Right now we only have the few suits that we brought back from London."

"Whaaat!" She shouted, she then pouted and looked away, "I wanted to dress up and go out for a boat ride today..."

Ciel sighed and said, "I'm deeply sorry, when the repairs to the mansion are finished we'll immediately go."

"Ah! That's right!" She clapped her hands together, a wide smile on her face, "If there are none, we can just make some!"

Sebastian smiled at her, slightly unnerved, "Yes, that's why after the repairs..."

"At the end of March there's Easter too, so it's a really good time." She peeked behind the curtian and Ciel's head started to lower, "Hey Ciel, let's do it!"

Ciel nodded off for a slight second, "Ciel?" He snapped out of it and looked at her, "Eh?"

"Did you hear what I said?" She demanded.

"Ah...er..."

"So it'll be okay if I call a tailor for today?"

Sebastian sighed at the two, they already acted as a married couple.

"Yeah." Ciel said.

"So you weren't listening to what I said after all, Ciel!"

"No, you see...T-that's right, how about I get a dress made for you too, I'll make it a present for you." He sweat dropped, scared of Lizzie.

"Really! I'm so happy!"

Sebastian shooked his head once more, and walked over to a door, "An Easter dress decorated with matching flowers would be great!" She held his hand and started twirling him around.

"I know, I know."

Sebastian opened the door and presented to them a well made breakfast, "Please enjoy your breakfast until the tailor arrives then."

~ASC~

Maylene swept the broken stairs and heard a knock. She opened the door and said, "Who is...ah." She stared in shock at the women in front of her, dressed in high fasion, extravagant and beautiful, yet showing her cleavage, "Ca va?" The woman said.

"Miss Nina!"

Said women grinned and started a self-proclimation, "The tailor who indicates the seasons. Nina Hopkins has arrived!" She suddenly grabs Maylene and starts kissing her cheek, "I missed you, Maylene!"

"Whaa!" The maid screamed as she flailed around. Her hands grabbed Maylene's left breast and her other hand went down to Maylene's thigh, removing one of the straps of her garter belt, "Might my maid costume have come in handy this time?" She whispered, her face dangerously close to Maylene.

"Hahi!"

She groped the breast, causing the maid to jump in her arms, "You have such nice materials to work with, so I can make some nice highlights. Next time at my store-"

"Ah! It's Miss Nina~" Finny shouted, "Hello~"

"Yo." Bard said.

The woman tsked and straightened up, Maylene still in her hands, "So Maylene, I'd like you to escort me to where the Earl is."

"Are you ignoring me!" Bard demanded.

"Your spare clothes are in the horse carriage." She shooed them away, pissing Bard off even more.

"What's with this difference in treatment!" He shouted.

"Miss Hopikins." Sebastian called, a large thick wooden board in his arms, "I believe I've told you many times that merchants are to come in through the back door."

She frowned at Sebastian, "So you've come out huh...Mr. Stiff."

"The master is waiting, so please proceed to the drawing room. Maylene escort her." The woman shouted 'yes!' and Maylene stared at him in horror.

Sebastian opened the room to Elizabeth's and the woman stepped in, "Excuse me." She said.

"Nina!" Elizabeth rushed over to her and Nina kissed her cheek, "Aren't you good tempered today, Lady Elizabeth."

"You're as lovely as always, thanks!" Elizabeth said.

Nina turned to face Ciel and she stared at him with wide eyes, like a child looking at a toy they wanted, "The Earl is still a beautiful boy as always. It's amazing..."

"S...sure?" Ciel sweat dropped at the women's words.

"Well then Miss Hopkins." Sebastian pulled his small notebook out and opened it to a page, "Please tailor some suits for Young master today. We also need an outfit for him to wear on Easter. And a matching dress for Lady Elizabeth." Ciel sighed as he stared at his tea, "A dress decorated with flowers that matches Ciel would be good!" Lizzie asked.

"Leave it to me," She removed her cape and revealed boy style shorts and stockings with garter belts. to her knee high boots, "I will tailor the best dress possible inspired by the very latest trends!" Sebastian paused to look at her, getting a very bad thought of seeing Matthew in something revealing as well. 'I'll close my mind off from you if you continue to think like that.'

'Sorry.' Sebastian apologized.

"Kyaa! Nina! Showing your legs like that is very unlady-like!" Lizzie blushed and covered her shocked face. "A lady! That kind of thinking is from the stone ages!" She pointed out, she then started bending her legs, the shorts riding up, "These clothes were designed with emphasis on moving easily, paying respect to the active woman, Mrs. Bloomer endorsed. Women who discared restrictive customs are much more free. It's the same with clothes, greek and japanese style clothes that are easy to move in and give a relaxed silhouette will be all the rage from now on."

She then looked to Ciel and pointed to the roof for some reason, "Of course the silhouette is important for men too! And for a beautiful silhouette detailed measurements are essential! So Earl! Let's start right away!"

Ciel started to nod off again, "Earl? Are you listening?"

He snapped out of his daze and shook his head up and down, "Y-yeah."

Sebastian sighed as the women started to measure Ciel. "Ahh I wonder if you'll ever grow up Earl, you're still so small now." Ciel frowned at that. "Come to think of it, you won't wear my handmade evening dress again will you..." Nina said.

"Wha!" Ciel started to flail his arms around.

"I regret that I wasn't able to see you in that dress..."

"Whaaa!"

"I heard rumours of twintails..."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"What? What? What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked, oblivious to the world around her.

"Nothing! Go over there!" He shouted, a blush of embarassment and he covered his face as his butler laughs at him. Nina stopped measuring and wrote down the measurements on her clipboard, she paused when she reached Ciel's waist and compared it to before, "Oh my. This is tres bien Earl! Your sizes haven't changed at all! More like...your waist has become thinner!"

The women trembled and a dark aura surrounded her, "The more I look at it the more splendid these proportions are...boyish smooth legs...delicate shoulders! A slim waist!" She turned arond and faced them, large flashing lights came from her eyes, "I've got it, got it, got iiiit! The spring of my imagination is overflowing!"

An image appeared in Nina's mind, "The Easter outfit of the Earl will be a tailcoat and half pants suit with black as the base, and a winter image. The flower hole near the neck with have a daffodil, calling out to spring. The accents will be a golden braid and decorative buttons. The lady will have a gold dress made of silk shantung. it will look more mature with a black ribbon and tassels. And finally their dress hats will be decorated with plenty of daffodils and ribbons."

Lizzie looked at her, "Kyaa! That's beautiful!" She shouted.

"Ahhhh but it's hard to ignore the spring-like chiffon or organdie! The dress-shirt should be decorated with bishop sleeves and the lining of the jacket should of course be silk gold! No matter what concept...you two are great...!" The woman drooled at her thoughts and she snapped her fingers at Sebastian, "With this kind of tension, I'm going to make the patterns! You! Give me my pen and paper!"

"Of course."

She scribbled madly on to her paper, sketching every detail she could think of, forgetting what Ciel needed her for, as outfit after outfit flooded her mind. "For summer's daily wear, of course I'll have to go with today's trend: Sailor coloured ribbons and pants. There are infinte coordination's possible. For business scenes, the gentlemanly double buttons...a three piece suit would be good too! If it has drapes or pleast at the back that would be cute. As for the ribbon around your neck, black is richer but I think the occasional red velvet would be good too."

"Wait a second." Sebastian said.

"Huh?" She stopped and glared at Sebastian.

"Wouldn't red be a little bit gaudy on Young master?" Ciel's mouth dropped, he couldn't believe that Sebastian was starting with this, "Young master doesn't really suit red or yellow, so I think some calmer colours would be more appropriate. He's small enough as it is, so these colours might make him seem child-like." The women's eyes turned to daggers as she shouted at Sebastian, "And what exactly would be bad about that? I have no intrest in anything but girls or boys under fifteen!"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at her words, "I have no intrest in what you do in your spare time. Young master is head of the Phantomhive house. Rather than considering fasion trends you should be focusing more on tradition and grace. In any case, I can't agree with a red tie." There was a wave of electricity between the two, neither liked each other, and it was obvious to the other two in the room.

Nina slapped her hand on the desk, "This is why I don't like . Have you ever heard of the saying 'You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs?' I can't stand having to listen to the whining of an amateur! Can you please go waste some time somewhere else unil the fitting." She pushed the three out the door, "Well, get out, get out!" And she slammed the door behind them.

They stared at the door and Sebastian took his watch out, "Oh well... it's a little early, but why don't you have afternoon tea."

~ASC~

Lizzie stared, amazed at the little pastries in front of her, "Wooow it's so cuuute~ Sebastian's sweets are the best in England!" Sebastian smirked at the praise, "I'm unworthy of such words."

'Especially since Matthew doesn't really care for sweets, except for the rare occasions when he eats, but it's mostly sour or bitter treats.'

He placed a teacup in front of Lizzie, "You shouldn't eat too much young lady."

"Oh! I'll watch out!" Lizzie stabbed at her little cake and stared at Ciel, he was silent and was in deep thought. "...Ciel...um...Did somethi-"

"It's time for the fitting you two!" Nina shouted.

"Already? Let's go Ciel!"

Ciel was standing on a footrest, wearing a frilly shirt. "Ciel! You look so cute!"

"...Is that so?" Ciel said, not really caring.

"Yes, yes! Especially the frills at your neck."

"...ong..." Nina muttered, her fingers framing her face as if she was taking a picture of Ciel. "Eh?" Lizzie said. She rushed over to Ciel and ripped the shirt in two, "Wrrrooooonnnggg!"

Ceil's mouth fell open in shock, "What!"

"Wrong! It's wrong!" The women screamed, looking like an insane women, "I didn't want such an ordinary silhouette!"

"What are you..." Ciel gasped and turned his head, 'Damn. The brand! It'll be bad if Lizzy sees.' Ciel slapped his hand onto the brand and Lizzie caught him in the act, "Ciel what's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing, I just got caught on one of the marking pins."

"Pins!" Lizze shouted, Ciel tried to think of something quick and blurted out, "Ah no, there's no blood, I'm okay."

'In any case, if I don't put something on...' He thought. "So can you hand me that shirt? I'm cold."

Lizzie nodded and grabbed it, "Okay..." She held out the shirt for Ciel and smiled at him, "To take care of the husband is the wife's job you know. Well come here. Put in your arms." She was blushing and smiling wide, obviously happy to do something like this for Ciel.

Ciel, on the other hand, was freaking out. 'She'll see if it she's facing my back.'

"Allow me." Sebastian said, behind Lizzie, "If I allow you to act as a servant, I would receive quite the scolding from the Marchioness."

"Sebastian." She looked at him, slightly disappointed and Ciel sighed in relief.

"That's it!" Nina shouted, shocking everyone in the room, "It would be better if you had a more sharp and tight silhouette." She ran over to Ciel and pulled out the measuring tape, "With that in mind Earl, allow me to take some nude measurements."

"What?" Ciel stammered.

"To bring out your silhouette I want full-body measurements."

"W-wait!" Lizzie looked at the two, Ciel trying to cover his back with one hand and Nina trying to pull that arm up. "Earl! Your hand is in the way, I can't take your chest measurements! Well, stick out your arms!" She tugged on the offensive limb and Ciel looked at Lizzie, "Wai-"

"Banzai!" Nina shouted as she was able to finally lift the hand up, Ciel closed his eyes waiting for Lizzie to scream out in worry, instead he felt something on his back.

"Wha...?" Nina looked at Sebastian, the one covering Ciel's branded back, "What are you doing?"

"What...indeed?"

They both stared at Nina, both sweat dropping at the situation, "Ahhh well... actually, you see, I hurt my leg and it's painful without support." Ciel lied, Lizzie had a blank look on her face, unsure of the situation and what to think of it.

"What's that?" She brought her self closer to Ciel, Sebastian instinctively moved him to the side, "It's interrupting my measuring! If you want support, I can do it."

"Wha, stop it! Sebastian, don't remove your hand under any circumstance!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian moved his hand to a diffrent angle and said, "Yes my lord." He lifted Ciel's hand and moved himself under Ciel's arm till he was holding Ciel to his chest, his arm covering the mark, "Well, go ahead." Sebastian said to Nina.

"It's unnecessarily hard to measure!" Nina shouted as she tried to measure Ciel's chest, "Oh is that so?"

"Well then." Sebastian moved again, somehow they ended up in a posse similar to a waltz, only to move again for his arm to come slant from Ciel's neck and shoulder and Sebastian holding Ciel's arm out so there would be a gap between their body. "Miss Hopkins now! Put your hand in the gap of his body!"

Ciel groaned, not liking this situation not one bit. "What the hell is this!" He shouted. He turned his head and looked at Lizzie, "Li...Lizzie!" She perked up when she heard her name and looked at Ciel. "Even though you're my fiance...having you stare at my naked body so much is...wel..." He blushed and looked away, "It's embarassing..."

It took a few seconds for Lizzie to get what Ciel ment and she spun around covering her eyes, "I-I'm sorry!"

Ciel sighed, 'How I said it was what was most embarassing.' Sebastian sighed as well as he removed his hands, the things he does in the Phantomhive home.

Nina took the new measurements of Ciel and wrote them down in her clipboard, "You can put your clothes back on now. Thank you for your hard work." She started humming as she set to work on Ciel's clothing.

Ciel sat down on the footstep and Sebastian walked over to the wardrobe curtain, "I'll get your shirt immediately."

"Yeah." Ciel sighed, he just wanted to go to sleep.

The door slammed opened and Soma came in, "Hey Ciel! Why did you secretly return to the main house!" He demanded. Ciel gaped in horror and Sebastian's eyes widen, he will never get a break will he.

Ciel turned his head, wanting to cover his brand from their eyes and the world went dark. 'Eh?' Sebastian had wrapped a curtain around Ciel, covering him from the others eyes. He stared down at Ciel, his red eyes glowing in the dark, "If you stay dressed like that you'll catch a cold again..." Ciel felt something touching his body and Sebastian removed the curtain, revealing a fully dressed Ciel.

"What is this?" Some shouted, slightly surprised at the sudden act. "You already changed, Ciel?" They said as they crowded, unaware of the ripped curtains in front of them.

Some looked at Lizzie, "Hmm? Ciel, who is this girl?"

"Who are you?" She said as well.

Agni smiled, holding a large pot of food, "This person is the 26th son of the Bengal royal house-"

"Where's Bengal?" She asked.

"You never heard of me?" Soma said.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Arghhhh don't talk all at once!" He cleared his throat and started introductions, "This is my fiance Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you!" Lizze said, excited that Ciel called her 'My fiance.'

"I'm Soma and if you're Ciel's fiance, of course that makes you my little sister!" Soma said with equal enthusiasm.

"How does it make her that!" Ciel shouted.

Soma ignored him and pointed to Lizzie, "Ok! I will most definitely let you eat my curry!" She smiled at Soma, the thought of delicous curry sounded good to her empty stomach.

"Listen when someone is speaking to you!" Ciel shouted again.

"Well, let's go to the dinning hall immediately!" The three idiots stood side by side and Ciel sweat dropped, "Wait, the dining hall is still damaged."

"Please relax." Sebastian said, Ciel turned his head to look at him, "Huh?"

"Dinner preparations have already been made. It cost an arm and a leg but... it's perfect as always."

~ASC~

I was on the ground of my own bed, two of my summongs were in front of me, Widjit and Clunk. They were two little demons with tools in there hands, they were the tinker demons, usually a free one would cause havoc, in this case they pretty much fixed the entire mansion, unfortunately it costed me to much blood to the point that my legs and arms felt cold.

The patted my shoulders, smiling because they recieved a good meal out of me and disappeared.

Toby looked down at me and said softly, "Are you ok?"

I panted, trying to catch my breath. My hands were on my knees and my head was bowed low, "Just peachy." I sacrastically said. I shook my head and stood up, almost falling back down, but kept myself still. I smiled to her and looked around, "Would you like something good to eat? Or maybe you want to play a game?"

She looked down and shrugged. "I don't know."

My smile never wavered and I patted her head. "Wait here for me, I'll bring back something good for you." I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall, hoping to find something to eat, for Toby. I stumbled into the kitchen and saw Agni closing the lid on a pot of curry.

"Agni?" He turned around and smiled to me, only for it to fall and his eyes buldge out of his sockets. "Mr. Matthew are you ok!" He ran over to me and without touching me, checked to see if I was ok.

"I'm fine Agni..." My eyes widen and I repeated, "Agni, Agni, Agni!" I slapped my forehead, I can't believe how stupid I can be! I grabbed the indan man's arm, "Can you do me a favor?" He perked up, this was probably the first time I asked him for a favor. "Do you now any medicine that can like boost immune systems or help with infections or anything!"

He paused and thought about it, "Well... there is one I know, but it's not a guarantee." I shocked my head, "As long as there's a chance."

"But..." He looked down at me, "Why do you need it? Are you ill?"

I shooked my head, "It's for my...daughter." The word was foriegn to my tongue, and yet it felt nice to say. He blinked once, then twice and suddenly smacked my shoulder a few times, "I didn't knew you had a child! Or that you had a wife!" He smiled at me, grinned more like it, and I chuckled nervously and rubbed my poor arm, it felt like it was going to fall off, "Actually...she's my adopted daughter."

"Oh." He blushed in embarassment and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

"It's ok. So can you?"

He nodded to me and said he'd whip it up in a few minutes. I nodded to him and grabbed a plate, "Also some curry would be nice, she liked the curry doughnut, maybe she'll like this one as well." I gave a small bow to Agni and left the room.

I heard talking coming from the living room as I passed it and stopped to listen.

"He was bedridden!" I heard Lizzie shout. I open the door to peak in and saw Soma there playing cards with her. "Yep, that's why I thought I should give him something nutritious and made curry." Lizzie gasped and looked to Ciel, but her view was blocked by Sebastian, "Ciel! Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said, "Young master was burdened with a very important job that didn't allow time for a break or postponement."

"Sebastian..."Lizzie sighed at this, "No matter what I do Ciel won't tell me anything. What should I do?" Sebastian smirked as he looked to Ciel, "It's a difficult question for me as a butler, however...there is one thing." She stared at him in question and she too looked to Ciel, he was asleep in the chair, and she smiled, "It's been a long time since I have seen the Master's face this relaxed. It's probably... because he was able to spend a nice, free day with everyone."

She looked at Ciel, "It would be nice if that were the case. Goodnight Ciel."

~ASC~

Sebastian came into my room, it was the middle of the night and I was tired as I checked Toby's temperature, it had went away for now, but it might come back. She had ate the medicine that Agni had made, but there was no changes in her pale appearance.

He touched my back, and started to rubbed my shoulders.

"It's time for you to work." He said.

"I know." I sighed and leaned into his touch, "I don't want to leave her side though." Sebastian's arms wrapped around my shoulders and he buried his head into my neck, "I can watch her for you...if you trust me."

I scoffed at his words, "That's a stupid thing to say." My hand touched the back of his head, stroking the black hair, "I trust you." He kissed my cheek and his hands were clutching my clothes, "Then before you go out, change your clothes." He removed my clothing and dressed me in a black shirt and matching pants. "I look like Johnny Cash." I laughed and looked at the mirror, "Then again, if Johnny had blonde hair, we would match. Either way that man is quite handsome." I fixed my collar, and Sebastian frowned, "Who the hell is this Johnny Cash?" Sebastian demanded, his arms around me tightened, I chuckled softly, "A really good singer and guitar player."

"Not after I'm done with him." My laughter increase, my heart not really in it though, and I gave him a small peck, "He hasn't been born yet, if he even will exsist in this world. Also he's not my type, too human." He smirked at this, his ego inflating and I pulled away from his arms.

"Tell me if anything happens." He nodded and I went off to work.

Sebastian looked at the girl, she had been watching them with out Matthew knowing, "Would you like something?" He asked as he came near her. "Water." She said, her voice sounding raspy, her sickness was increasing. He poured some water into a cup and brought it to the girl's lips. "Drink slowly." He said as she took a sip of the water.

He set the glass down on the desk and saw something under the desk, he bent down and took out a large plush bunny, "He still has it?" He shooked his head and brought it over to the girl. She squeezed the plushie bunny and held it to her chest, "Like it? It's one of Funtomhive's products."

She held on to it and started to cough, "Oh my, your just getting worse and worse aren't you." He checked her temperature and frowned, it was starting to get warm, and she was shivering. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her body.

"You need to see a doctor, I'll prepare a carriage tomorrow and have Matthew take you to the hospital." She shook her head looking away from Sebastian. "Why don't you want to go?" He asked, grabbing a chair so he can sit down.

"..." She didn't say anything, her eyes drooping, and her head slightly bobbing. "If your tired, sleep." He said. She shook her head again and clutched the bunny tighter.

"Why not?"

"...Was it Matthew's fault that they died?" She suddenly asked.

He stopped and thought of something to say, "He told me to blame him." She said. He frowned at that, maybe that was why Matthew looked so stressed out, 'Are you blaming yourself for what happened?' He thought to Matthew. 'Tell me, honestly Sebastian. Tell me that it wasn't my fault that this has happened...that my influence in their life hasn't help cause their suffering.'

'...' Sebastian looked to Toby, "Do you hate Matthew _if_ it was his fault?"

She shook her head, "It was the worms fault right? The one in Damien and in Matthew."

He nodded to her, "That worm is a Jynx, it causes bad luck to someone. He had one before, a little more then a year ago, it must have laid an egg without us knowing..."

"So if you have two people..." She croaked, her throat bothering her. "They would collide, right? Trying to bring more suffering, and trying to keep it all to themselves. They don't like to share so easily. And if there's any happiness in the person, they start to damage the inside of the body to feed off of the pain." She frowned and touched her chest, "Is there one in me?"

"No." Sebastian said, he was slightly surprised at how fast she grasped the situation, even more amazed at her inteligence. "What about Damien? Why did he kill himself?" Sebastian refused to meet her eyes, "Matthew's worm...in an act of revenge, it forced Damien to go against his own worm, and kill himself." She looked away, clutching the small bunny, anand Sebastian patted her on the head. The girl in front of him wanted to cry once more, but the tears have seemed to dry up. Sebastian smiled sadly to her and said, "Did you know that Matthew was going to adopt all three of you?" She gave him a glance then went back to staring at the wall near her. "When he found out that someone took you guys, he was sadden, and felt that he betrayed you three for not getting to you in time." She rubbed the bunny's paw as she listened to Sebastian. "He really cares for you guys."

Her eyes remained closed for a minute, but she opened them just as quickly and shook her self awake. "...Do you want to hear a story?" Sebastian asked as he spotted a familar book on the desk. She raised an eyebrow at him and Sebastian smirked as he started reading her Treasure Island.

~ASC~

I yawned, as the sun rosed, it was beautiful once again, as it touched the gardens, forcing the shadows of the night away. 'Maybe Toby would like to see the gardens when she gets better.' I thought as I entered the mansion, the trio barely rising as I neared my door.

"Hey," Bard called out, stifiling a yawn, "Yes?"

"...Nothing. I'll try to make something for the little Miss so she can get better, a good meal makes for a good rest." I smiled at him, "Thanks." He just grinned at me as I walked into my room. Sebastian was sitting on my chair, my book lying on the bed, as he held the sleeping Toby in his lap. She was definitely getting worse, she was shivering, and yet sweating. I walked over to her and checked her temperature, it had gone up. Sebastian laid her down on the bed and she sighed in her sleep. My hand touched the pillow, it was cool to the touch, Sebastian must have given her a cold pillow for her fever.

"Matthew she needs a doctor." Sebastian said.

"I know...but she doesn't want one, and even if we took her to the doctor, I wonder if they even have the medicine to help her. What if they don't, then all of it will be a waste!" I stood back up and looked at him, "I don't know what to do." He touched my cheek, wiping a tear away and he place a kiss on my forehead. "Please rest Matthew, before you run yourself ragged."

"I can't." I shook my head and pulled at my hair, "I keep seeing them, I keep seeing them relive their deaths!" My body shook as everyone in my life that had died kept coming back into my mind. Sebastian held me, staying quiet for my sake as he rubbed my back.

My tears had stopped falling, but I didn't want to leave Sebastian's embrace, unfortunately, he had work to do. "I'll be back to watch over Toby again tonight. Please rest, if only for a moment." He kissed my knuckles and I touched his face, he looked at me and I asked, "Is there anyway you can help her?" Sebastian frowned and stepped backwards, "There is, but it would kill her, and she won't be the same person she is." He looked at me one last time and left me in the room, only Toby's silent breathing breaking the silence.

I went to my desk and grabbed a book, it was by some young author, his book is mostly mystery and drama. Not so bad, Ciel likes it, I remember, before the circus, that he was reading it and had lended it to me. I began to read the book, and stopped. The rhythmic breathing had stopped.

"Toby!" I jumped to my feet and went to her, grabbing her shoulders and I shooked her till she woke up, gasping for air. I wrapped my arms around her, my body trembling in fear, as I held her close. "It'll be ok." I whispered.

She clutched my arm and I sat on the bed next to her.

I stroked her hair and Midnight came into the room. "Hey Midnight." I said softly.

She meowed and wandered around the room, once in awhile chasing something invisible. "...Do you know what I do in this house?" I asked Toby. She shook her head at me, and I smiled.

"I'm the concierge. I walk around at night, see if anyone needs anything, and I patrol the outside. I like this job, I really do."

"Why?"

"Well..." I looked at the window of my room, "Every night I see the moon shine over the mansion. And when the sun rises, it looks really beautiful, changing the sky into so many colors before it turns it to blue skies. Then the garden is wonderful as well, I sometimes like to just sit on the steps and look at it, so peaceful, all of it really. But the place to see it, is near the borders of the trees, the sunrise looks spectacular as it rises over the mansion."

Her eyes remained like dolls, but a smile came to her face, it was small, and yet sincere. "When you get better I'll take you outside to see them." I whispered. She nodded and I brought her some breakfast. We stayed silent together, her shivering hasn't stopped, but her fever was now gone. She listened to me as I read her the book and told her funny stories of my time in the mansion.

We didn't talk about what had happened two days ago, the wound was still to fresh in our hearts, so we stayed in our faux happiness, I don't remember how, but we ended up falling asleep, her in my arms, and her own wrapped around my neck.

I moved in my sleep, muttering, crying, and my eyes snapped open. "They are..." No it could be a dream, but it seemed so real. What if...what if... I didn't even give it a second thought as I spilled my blood and traced the symbol for the portal. "I'll be back, please wait." I whispered to the sleeping child in my bed.

~ASC~

Sebastian entered the room, it was already midnight, and he finally had a chance to relieve Matthew of care,but as he looked around the room, noticed that no one was inside. "Matthew? Tabitha?" He called out. A small whimper came out from underneath the bed, and Toby crawled out. "What are you doing down there?" He went to her and picked her up from the ground, and placed her back on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and she looked up at Sebastian, "He left me all alone." She cried. Sebastian looked at her in question, but he stopped when he smelled blood. He looked down and saw bloody footprints leading to the wall, and they disappeared from there. "Do you know where he went?" Sebastian asked Toby, trying as well to communicate with Matthew.

She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Ok, I'll try to find him. Don't worry." Her eyes widen at this and she grabbed his hand, "Don't leave me too! I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be alone." Sebastian looked down at her, she was terrified, her small figure trembling, as she cluched his hand tightly in her smaller ones.

Sebastian went down on one knee and he cupped her small hands, "Don't worry, I'll come back, and I'll bring Matthew back as well."

"But-"

"You won't be alone. Ok?" She looked at him, with doubt in her eyes, but she nodded. "Ok." He picked her up, and took her out of the room. He walked in the dark, knocking on three doors and he waited in the center of the hall.

Finny and Bard stumbled out of their room first, rubbing their sleep form their eyes, "What do you want now?" Bard yawned as he grabbed a cigarette from his nightshirt pocket. Finny just mumbled, not still awake yet, and Tanaka came out of his room, already dressed up in his butler uniform. There was a loud crash heard from Maylene's room, and she rushed out clutching her head, "What's going on?" She said as she looked around, her hand ready to grab her weapon.

"I need a favor from all of you." Sebastian said.

All of them stared at Sebastian in shock, never once asked a favor before. Toby wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck as she looked at everyone. "I need you to take care of her right now."

"If I may ask, how come?" Bard said as he held off on lighting his cigarette in front of the girl. "...Matthew is bleeding heavily, and he disappeared." They gasped and looked at each other, "We should go look for him then! He'll die out there!" Bard shouted. Sebastian glared at him and Bard froze when he realized what he said. He looked at Toby and saw her grip tighten on Sebastian, "Ah...Damnit! Go find him quick, if anyone can do it, its you Super Butler." He grabbed Toby, much to her dismay and handed her to Maylene. "Please find him quickly!" Finny said, "We are counting on you Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded to them and ran out of the mansion. He looked left and right, trying to see if he can detect Matthew's prescense, but to no avail. "Give me a clue to were you are Matthew. Please." His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to force his way through the mental gate of Matthew's mind. An image of a burned mansion came to his head and his eyes widen, "Why there?" He shook his head form his thoughts, it would take an hour to get there on his speed alone.

"Not a moment to lose then!" His kicked off the ground at high speed, and disappeared into the night.

~ASC~

Matthew grunted in pain as his stitches ripped open, but he continued to dig through the rubbles, his hands were caked in the ashes of the building, but he dug through it all, once in awhile pulling charred stones or even bones of the children there.

Sebastian landed behind him and watched Matthew, he was mumbling, saying incoherent things saying over and over, "Wait a little longer, just a little more!" Sebastian placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and the blonde jumped and slapped his hand away, "Leave me alone!" He shouted and went back to digging. "Matthew you must stop, your going to bleed to death!" Sebastian grabbed him by his arms and Matthew struggled in his grip, "No, they'll die in there, can't you see they are trapped!" He shouted.

"Matthew!" Sebastian shouted. The blonde looked at him in shock, "They're dead, you saw it yourself." He shook his head, tears falling down his face, "No, I saw them in my dream, they are alive, they are! They have to be!" Sebastian held him tightly against his chest, and he whispered, "Matthew, you haven't slept in three days, and you've lost so much blood, you need help." Matthew's hands gripped Sebastian's shoulders, "They-they-"

Sebastian held him tightly, his body shaking, "I'm so sorry." Sebastian choked out. Matthew's eyes widen and he looked at Sebastian, a bloody tear slid down his right eye as he looked at him. Matthew wiped the blood away and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, "Sebastian...just...take me home please." The demon nodded and carried Matthew, bridal style, "As you wish." He placed a kiss on Matthew's temple and he took him back home.

~ASC~

The trio looked at Toby, unsure of what to do, they've been with her for two hours, but she hasn't spoken once to them. Tanaka entered the room with a serving tray full of tea and cakes. "Miss Tabitha, would you like some?" He asked. She shrugged, unsure of what to say to the strangers before her. Tanaka just smiled, and handed her the cake and tea. She took the small fork into her hands, and stared at the cake, "It's pretty." She mumbled as she had a small bite of the cake, "Taste good too."

The trio smiled at her and Finny went to her, "We never properly met have we, Miss Tabitha?" She shook her head and looked up at Finny. He grinned and said, "I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finny. I'm the Gardener."

"Did you plant all the pretty flowers?" She asked.

Finny nodded, "Though I accidently break them." He laughed nervously at that.

"Oi, don't just talk about yourself Finny, we're here too." Toby looked at Bard, and said Chef pointed to himself with a large grin, "I'm the Chef of Phantomhive manor, Bardroy! I cook up delicious food...well...when they allow me too." Bard's smile fell of his face and he frowned, "Actually they hardly ever." Toby giggled at this and Bard smiled at that.

"Ah, me too, me too!" Maylene said as she jumped up and down. Toby looked to her and Maylene blushed and twiddled with her fingers, "I'm the maid, Maylene. I make sure to clean up the mansion...though I actually make more of a mess, and I break all the dishes." She sighed in defeat and kept her head downcasted. Toby covered her mouth, trying not to laugh again, but the three in front of her were too silly.

She turned her gaze to Tanaka and asked, "Are you the butler?"

"I was a butler, but now I'm just an old man." He said, "So, Miss Tabitha. Why won't you go see a doctor?" Tanaka asked. She froze and looked away, "I...don't want to go." She mumbled.

"But-" Tanaka was cut short by the door being opened. They turned their heads and Sebastian came in to the mansion, Matthew's limb body in his hands, and blood dripping down on the ground. They rushed over to them and started to ask questions. Sebastian silenced them all, and looked down at Matthew, "He'll be fine." He said, "I'll take care of it from here. Everyone, thank you." He walked passed them and Toby ran after him.

Sebastian filled the tub with hot water and he looked at the unconcious Matthew, he had fainted halfway, but the bleeding had at least slowed down. Toby went on her knees and touched Matthew's face, "Is he ok?"

"No. But he'll survive, if that's what your wondering." Sebastian touched the water and looked at Toby, "I'm going to bathe him now, can you wait for me in his room?" He asked. She looked like she didn't want to, but she nodded and left them alone.

Sebastian went to Matthew, and started removing his clothes, he was covered in ashes and blood, and his hands were starting to blister from all the digging. Sebastian picked him up, and gently laid him into the water. The blonde moaned once his body was emerged, and he opened his eyes, "S-sebastian?" His throat felt dry, and his body felt heavy. "We're back already?" Sebastian nodded and he started washing Matthew's body. The water changed to a pinkish brown color as the grime and blood was washed off his body, "She was worried," Sebastian said. Matthew's eyes focused on him, but he didn't say anything, "She said you promised not to leave her side."

"..." Matthew frowned and sunk himself into the water. "Don't..." Sebastian sighed and made Matthew sit up right, "Don't do that. It will be bad if you passed out under the water." Sebastian touched Matthew's cheek and gave him a small smile, "We can make the adoption official you know. I can get the papers you'll need. Young Master can even confirm it if you'd like." Matthew nodded and he leaned into Sebastian's hand, "I'd like that very much."

"Thought so." Sebastian's hand went down to Matthew's chest, and he touched the stitched wound, a little higher and it would have stabbed into their mark. The wound was the only one that was fine, the ones on his stomach though, seemed to have teared from his movements. He pressed his palm on it and Matthew hissed as the warm sensation increased, he arched his back and tears threatened to escape, and Sebastian used his free hand to run it through the angel-blessed hair, "It's alright Matthew, it's alright." He calmed.

Sebastian removed his hand and a new scar was present where the wound was, he pulled the stitches out carefully and went to the next wounds, doing the same to them. "Can you do this to Toby? She really needs it, and I don't think I have the strength to call Lilith again." Matthew asked.

Sebastian smirked at that and he pulled the plug in the tub, "Do you really have to ask? I'd be glad too." Sebastian sat up and grabbed a towel, "Can you walk?"

"I think so." Matthew grabbed the side of the tub and tried to stand up. He took one step out of the tub and fell into Sebastian's hands, "Your as weak as a newborn. Let me take care of you." Sebastian whispered as he wrapped the towel around Matthew. Matthew chuckled weakly and said, "Ok. That doesn't sound so bad."

Sebastian supported him and together they both walked back to his room.

Toby looked up when they entered, and her eyes focused on the scars that riddled Matthew's body. Matthew saw this and Sebastian sat him down on the chair, "Do you know how I got these?" She shook her head and touched the biggest one, where Grell's death scythe had carved. "My first scar was when I barely came here, a few guys I knew attacked me, and stabbed me with my own blade." His fingers skimmed the scar under the belly button, and he looked back at her, "The rest I've gotten from people wanting to harm my home and my dear family."

"Why did you do it?" She asked him.

"Because my life had no meaning before I met them, everyone in this mansion gave me one. And I want to protect them."

"What if someone killed you?" She asked.

He looked at the ground, eyes cold and harsh, and Sebastian handed him some night clothes, "Then I'd make sure to drag them with me to hell." His sight started to get blurry, and he looked at her, she was split into three, and he shooked his head, "Toby. Can I ask you something?" She nodded and closed her eyes as Sebastian helped Matthew change, "Would you like to be my daughter?" Her smalls hands gripped the end of the shirt she was wearing, and she hesitantly said, "Do...do you mean it?"

Matthew sat himself on the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Of course."

"Is he going to be my daddy also?" She asked.

Matthew fell to the ground in shock, and he looked at Sebastian, his own eyes were wide with surprise, and Matthew could have sworn there was a faint blush on his cheeks. "Th-that is...uhm..uh!" He couldn't stop stuttering and he looked at her, she was clutching the bunny, her body was trembling, and then, she burst into laughter. Sebastian and Matthew blinked in confusion, and Matthew realized, she was smiling, and joking around. A smile grew on his own lips and he went back on to the bed, "Why you little rugrat." He ruffled her hair and she looked up at him, the sadness was still there, but it was slowly being replaced. "My, my. Something tells me that the both of your together are going to make my life more and more interesting."

Toby smiled at Sebastian and she said, "Thank you for bringing him back, Mr. Demon."

"Please, call me Sebastian, Ms. Tabitha."

"Then you must call me Toby." She said.

Sebastian and Matthew chuckled and he walked over to Toby, "Then, Toby. Would you allow me to heal you?"

"Heal me?" She looked to Matthew, who just nodded, "Yes, I asked him if he could do so, if you don't mind." She shook her head and said, "It's fine with me." She unbuttoned the middle section of the shirt and Sebastian slipped his hand inside, "You might want to take a deep breath, this will sting, a lot." He warned. She nodded and did as he asked. Sebastian pressed his hand on the first wound, and Toby grunted in pain, "Deep breaths Toby, deep breaths." Matthew softly chanted as he held her hand.

Tears prickled her eyes and she tried to do as Matthew said. Sebastian went to the next wound, and started healing it as well, he was able to remove some of the infection, but not all of it. "The scars will remain, I'm sorry I can't do anything about that."

"It's ok." She said, looking tired from all of the activity. Sebastian buttoned up the shirt and he stood up,"You both should get some rest now. It's been a long night."

"Yeah, think Ciel would let me skip work?" Matthew joked.

"Leave that to me. Now then, Matthew, I'm going to call a doctor over tomorrow, will that be fine?" He asked him.

"Do I have too?"

"You've been loosing too much blood Matthew, and you don't look well. In fact," Sebastian started at Matthew, and frowned, "It looks like your loosing weight."

"Oh please, so what if I miss a few meals, it's only been like two days."

"Matthew, when I carried you, you felt 20 pounds lighter."

Matthew's eyes widen in surprised, and he looked away, "Oh...I see."

"Matthew, please see the doctor. I think there might be more wrong." Sebastian begged.

The blonde sighed and Toby touched his shoulder, "Maybe you should see a doctor, you look sick." Matthew smirked and turned his gaze to her, "This coming from you?" She frowned and played with the ears on the plush toy, "If I see him too, will you also?" She looked at him, waiting for his answer and Matthew nodded, "Ok." She smiled and moved closer to Matthew, "Can I sleep with you?" She asked.

"Of course you can." He said.

Sebastian smirked at them and grabbed the bed sheets, "Both of you are just alike, you refuse to see the doctor so easily." Sebastian chuckled and covered the two with the blanket, "Rest well you two." Sebastian placed a kiss on Matthew's forehead and he looked at Toby and smiled at her, "Sleep well, Toby." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

"He's nice," Toby said, "I like him." She turned around and stared at Matthew, "But I liked you first, Matthew." She snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, "I like you too, my daughter." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night, and sweet dreams Toby."

~ASC~

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, there was only 3 hours left before sunrise. He looked back at the mansion and whispered silently, "I'll be back Matthew." His form shifted and he dashed off into the night.

~ASC~

Matthew stared at the doctor, it was a female, mid-height, brown hair in a tight bun, and sharp eyes, and she was very pissed off at him. "Oh the famed Concierge of Phantomhive manor. You've avoided me this long, but now your time is up." Matthew tried to make a mad dash at the door and the woman grabbed his ankle and pulled him back. "No!" He screamed as the woman forced him down on the bed.

~ASC~

Sebastian sweat dropped as he heard the scream, and was slightly regretting ever listening to Ciel, to call in the family doctor. Toby didn't seem disturb by the noise, in fact was enthralled by the little blue gameboy that she had stolen from Ciel.

"Sebastian I know I had it around here somewhere." Ciel said as he rounded the corner. Toby hid it in the pants pocket she was wearing, which Matthew borrowed from Ciel, and Ciel stared at her, "Hm..." Ciel said, a frown on his face. "What you midget!" Toby growled at him. "Who the hell are you calling Midget! And this is my manor, learn to respect me or I'll kick you out!" Ciel hissed.

Matthew stepped out of the room, his hair a mess, his clothes askew, and his eyes were wide, as if he'd seen hell. "Matthew?" Ciel stared at his servant and the female doctor came out the room, "He'll be fine." She slapped Matthew's back and Matthew yelped as he hid behind Sebastian, "I-I think I've been violated!"

"Oh stop being a baby, if you had your yearly check up, it would be such a problem. Now then, Tabitha..." The lady looked down at her, "It's been awhile. Please come in." She moved aside and Toby left the gameboy on the chair and went in.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at this and looked up at Sebastian, "She knows her?"

"Apparently. Anyways, Matthew I must speak to you." Sebastian bowed to Ciel and asked, "I would also like to speak to you later, Young Master."

"Very well." Ciel waved him off and grabbed his game, "I knew she had it!" He grumbled.

Sebastian grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged the blonde outside. 'Sebastian where are we going?' Matthew thought, as the demon picked up speed and took them to a spot, near the border of Phantomhive manor. "Matthew...I went back."

"Where?" Matthew asked.

"To the burned manor. I went back for them." He turned his gaze to the trees, staring at nothing. "You-you went back for them?" Matthew repeated, as he looked at him and Sebastian nodded, and he said, "I took them to Undertaker. I thought...I thought you might want to give them a proper burial." Sebastian hesitantly looked at Matthew, expecting the blonde to break down once more. Matthew stared at the ground and he stepped closer to Sebastian, his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder, "Thank you, Sebastian. Thank you." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Matthew and held him tightly, "I'm going to ask Ciel, if we can place them here. Would you like that?" Matthew nodded, "Yes, please."

Sebastian ran his hand through Matthew's hair and continued to hold him there. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry Matthew." Matthew shook his head and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, "It's alright Sebastian."

~ASC~

Toby looked up at the female doctor, she was tapping her shoe on the ground as she stared back at Toby, "You...how are you faring?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm dong good, Ms. Nicole." Toby swung her legs back and forth as she tried to avoid looking at the doctor. "I'm surprised you were adopted. Are you happy here?" She asked as she sat down on a chair. "At first...I was sad. But, Matthew really cares for me, I'm very happy to be here with him." Even though Toby said that, her eyes said different.

"I suppose I should speak to him them."

"No!" Toby shouted.

Nicole looked at her, shocked that Toby would just shout. "Please don't..."

Nicole sighed and nodded, "I understand. Well, let me at least check up on you." Toby gave her a small smile, and said, "Ok."

~ASC~

Matthew groaned as he laid down on the couch, his neck was killing him, and so were his joints. Toby ranned into the living room and threw herself ontop of him, landing on his stomach. "Gah, Toby! That's still tender!" Matthew looked at her and she just smiled at him and laid down on top of him. "Hey, your acting strange, did the lady say something?" Matthew sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's as expected. You! On the other hand," Nicole glared at him, and she took out a note pad and reading glasses, "Your anemic."

"Anemic?" Matthew repeated.

"Yes. I don't even need my lab to tell. Your losing weight incredibly fast, your complexion is ghostly at best, you're blood pressure is frail, and frankly, I suspect your iron to be pretty much nix to none." Matthew had his mouth opened, he wanted to tell the doctor off so badly, but wasn't able to as she grabbed his arm and proceded to cut it. "Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"Oh shut it! I need to show you what is happening." She stared at his arm and a scowl grew on her face, "A small cut, and your bleeding gallons!" She pressed on the small wound, but the blood wouldn't stop flowing. "Your going to be a hemophilliac if your health continues to deteriorate. And then you'll really pay for it. Now I want you to eat plenty of iron," She wrapped up his arm, the blood was slowly starting to stop, "And you must gain back that weight! Also, I'm going to prescribe medication to you, Butler over there can go pick it up for you."

"Ugh, medication? Damnit. Isn't there another alternative." Matthew asked.

Nicole raised an eyebrow at him, and glared, "There's death. If you'd like."

"He'll take the medicine." Ciel said, "Anything else we must know?" He asked for Matthew.

"Yes. You must not put anymore stress on your body. From the looks of your scars, you seem to involve your self in something dangerous, quite frequently." All the males in the room stopped and stared at each other, and Matthew cleared his throat, "Stress... Look lady your asking for a miracle if you think-"

"Again. I can prescribe death."

All three sighed and just nodded, "Fine I'll...I'll try to avoid stress."

Dr. Nicole closed her notepad and slipped it into her lab coat, "Very well. Now then, I must take my leave. Ms. Tabitha, I hope I won't have to see you again."

"Likewise."

Sebastian escorted her out and Ciel went over to Matthew, "No stress."

"She should have just told me to reach for the moon, it'd be easier." Matthew rubbed his eyes and groan in frustration, "Just thinking of no stress, is making me stressed." Toby giggled at that and said, "I don't think it's that bad. You could have it worse."

Matthew smirked and ruffled her hair, "Yeah. That's true."

Ciel sighed and sat down next to Matthew and Toby, "Well at least the major stress causers are gone."

"Oh, did Agni and Soma leave already?"

"Yes. Even Lizzie went off. Though she did come without telling her mother." Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I suspect she'll becoming back, after she gets approval." Matthew chuckled at that.

"Oh my, cheating on your fiance." Ciel's eyes widen and he turned his head. Lao was leaning on the door, Ran Mao right by his side. "Lao. What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and visit."

"Who's that man?" Toby whispered.

"That's-"

"I'm Lao," Lao said. Ran Mao clutched his waist and they both walked over to the three. "And who might you be?"

Toby stared up at him, unsure if she should speak. "This is Tabitha, Matthew's adopted daughter. Or will be, once Sebastian delivers the proper papers." Ciel stood up from the couch and walked over to Lao, "I suppose you wished to discuss something. Might as well get it over with." Lao nodded and looked to Matthew, "Such a strange concierge. Ran Mao, go ahead and play with the little girl."

"Ok." She said, as she detached herself from Lao, and went over to the two. Matthew blinked and stared at Ran Mao, it wasn't like he really talked to her. Actually he was surprised that she can even speak. "What...what do we do now?" Toby said as she stared at Ran Mao. "We can um..." Matthew clicked his tongue as he tried to think, "Music?"

"You really can't go five minutes with out music. Can you?" Toby stared at him and Matthew laughed nervously, "Its a bad habit, I know. Well, you can play with the instruments we have."

"Oh yes!" Toby jumped up and down and Matthew groaned in pain, "My stomach! Watch my stomach!"

"Com'on Ms. Mao!" Toby jumped off Matthew, and grabbed Ran Mao's hand, and dragged the chinese girl out of the living room. "Wait, you don't know where it is!" Matthew scrambled to his feet and ran after them, "Damnit the lady said no stress!"

Matthew clutched his ears as Toby and Ran Mao made loud music together. Ran Mao was just blowing air into a flute, causing it to make a horrid screech, and Toby was hitting the triangle over and over. 'This was a horrible idea! Sebastian save me!'

'I can't. I'm picking up your medicine.'

'Screw the medicine!'

Toby and Ran Mao started grabbing other instruments, this time a violin and a cello and Matthew jumped up, and shouted, "Ok! How about I teach you two how to sing!" They stopped and stared at Matthew. "It'll be fun." Matthew said, trying to convince them. The girls looked at each other and shrugged, "Ok." They walked over to Matthew, and the blonde sat down on the piano bench.

"Ok first thing is the scales. Let's try a nice 'do' ok?"

"Doe? Like a deer?"

"No, do as in do re mi. Now then, this is how I want it to sound." Matthew pressed one key on the piano, and it gave a soft hum, "Like that."

"Only if you do it first!" Toby said.

Matthew slapped his forehead and sighed, "Ok. Fine." Matthew hit the key again and he sang softly, "Do~" Ran Mao and Toby clapped their hands and Matthew rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Now both your turns. One, two, three." He pressed the key on the piano and the two did as he did. They were slightly off-key, but were very close. "Ok, one more time." He did it again, and they tried once more.

"Good good. Now lets try 're'. Ready?" They nodded, and soon he started teaching them.

Half an hour later, Ciel and Lao entered the room, and Matthew had the girls following the scales. Lao started clapping and Matthew stopped and they turned their heads, "Ran Mao, why I didn't knew you had it in you." She went over to his side and mumbled under her breath, "Thank you." She bowed her head to Matthew and Lao laughed, "We must go now. Good bye, Matthew, and Ms. Tabitha." He gave Matthew a slight nod and walked away. Ciel came inside and looked at the mess, "Your cleaning this up."

Matthew sighed and nodded, "Fine."

"Matthew, can you play the song of that lady." Toby asked, as she sat next to Matthew. "Which lady?"

"You know. The one that you keep listening to."

"Listening to who?" Sebastian entered the room, two bottles of pills in his hand. Matthew blushed and closed the piano lid, "Ah, no one! No one at all!"

"You weren't saying that last time. You said she was beautiful, and how you wished you could meet her just once and-" Matthew slapped Toby's mouth shut and laughed nervously as he looked at Ciel and Sebastian. "Poor child, she's derange. Well off to bed with you." She pulled Matthew's hand off and said, "It's not even dark yet!"

"Shush you!"

"Who is this lady?" Sebastian was behind Matthew, releasing a killing aura and Matthew gulped. "It...it's nothing to worry about! She isn't even here."

"You mean in this world." Toby said.

"When did she find out?" Ciel looked at Toby and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, it's hard to keep a secret when we showed her all the stuff from my world."

"Your avoiding my question. Answer, or I'll destroy the abominable music device."

"Don't you dare!" Mathew shouted at Sebastian.

"I can see why he's jealous. She's very pretty."

Matthew looked at Sebastian and looked away just as quick, "Well...she is." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he started walking away to break the ipod, "Wait! Fine. Her name is Amy Lee, she's the singer of Evanescense! Sheesh, can't I have my little indulgences once in a while." Sebastian stared at Matthew, there was a frown on the blonde's lips as he touched the piano. Sebastian sighed and nodded, "Very well."

"So can you sing it!" Toby asked, not really caring for the mated pairs argument. Matthew chuckled and looked to her, "Which one?"

"The Hello song."

"Hello...oh I-I can't sing that. I'm sorry." Matthew turned his head away from her and Toby pouted, "How come?"

"Well. I can't sing her music. For one thing, I'm a boy, and it would be impossible to reach some of her pitches." Toby frowned and looked at the piano. Matthew touched her shoulder and she brought her gaze up to him, "How about, Good Enough. That one I think I can do." She gave him a small smile and nodded, "Ok, but wait!" She crawled on to his lap and sat herself on it, "Ok ready." Matthew laughed and Ciel came over as well, and sat down next to him, "Might as well hear what so good about this Amy Lee's music."

"Sure, tell yourself that." Toby rolled her eyes and glared at Ciel, "He's mine!" Ciel glared back at her and said, "He's my servant, so he belongs to me!"

"Well he's my father!"

"Well-"

"Children!" Matthew shouted, "There's enough of me to go around. Now behave, and Ciel," Ciel looked up at Matthew, "I expected this from Toby, but not from you. And here I thought you were mature." Ciel pouted and crossed his arms on his chest, "I am mature." He grumbled. Sebastian hid a smile behind his hand and saw the trio and Tanaka at the door. He mouthed for them to be quiet, "Matthew, why don't you start already." Matthew looked up at Sebastian and he oh'ed when he realized what Sebastian ment. "Sorry, I forgot."

Matthew flipped the piano lid open and touched the piano keys, "How did it go again...Ah yes!" He started playing the intro of _Good Enough_, and he slowly started to hum along with it.

"_Under your spell, again...  
I~ can't say no, to you  
Crave my heart, and it's...  
Bleeding in your hand~  
I~ can't say no, to you...  
Shouldn't let you torture me,  
So sweetly  
Now I~  
Can't let go of this dream  
I can't breath,  
But I feel,  
Good~ Enough~  
I feel,  
Good~ Enough~  
For you~_

Matthew looked down at Toby and Ciel and they watched his fingers dance on the piano keys, softly playing the song.

_Drink~ up,  
Sweet~ Decadence~  
I~ can't say no~ to you  
And I've  
Completely lost myself!  
And I don't mind!  
I~ can't say no~!  
To you...  
Shouldn't let you, conquer me  
Completely  
Now I~  
Can't let go of this dream  
Can't believe that I feel  
Good~ Enough~  
I feel,  
Good~ Enough~  
It's been such a long time coming,  
But I feel good,  
And I'm still waiting for,  
The rain~ to fall~!  
Pour real life down on me~!  
Cause I can't hold on,  
To anything!  
This Good~ Enough~!  
Am I Good~ Enough~  
For you~ to love me too?  
..._

Sebastian smiled as he watched Matthew, and he wished to be next to him as well, just like Ciel and Toby was, but...it was ok, just to watch him there, just to see him smile.

_So take care~  
What you ask~  
Of me  
Cause I~ can't say no..."_

Matthew stopped singing, and he heard sniffling. He turned his head and saw Bard, Maylene, Tanaka, and Finny holding handkerchiefs up to their eyes. "WAH THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Finny shouted as he rushed in and tackled Matthew. Toby was accidently pushed aside, and she landed on Ciel. "Wa! Finny, your crushing me!" Matthew croaked out. Sebastian helped Toby off of Ciel, who was blushing madly, and he looked at Matthew who was squirming in Finny's grip, "Finny! Finny!" He shouted. Finny though, could not hear him as he continued to bawl and tightly hold Matthew.

"I think we should take a break, and get Matthew medical attention again." Ciel said as he dusted himself. "Yeah." Toby said as she stared at the two blonde idiots on the ground. "Finny, that's enough." Sebastian ordered as he pulled the young gardener off of Matthew. Matthew sighed in relief, 'Thanks.' He said in his mind.

'No problem.'

"Now then, Dr. Nicole was specific on you having to eat a large meal full of iron. So I prepared something for you." Sebastian said to Matthew. "Huh?" Matthew raised an eyebrow at him.

~ASC~

Matthew's eyes buldged out as he stared at the large plate with turkey on a bed of beans, lentil, chick peas, and soy beans. "You expect me to eat all of this!" He shouted. "Yes, every. Last. Bite." Sebastian smiled at him and pour a strange redish green liquid in his glass, "And this is?" Matthew pointed at the drink and sniffed it.

"Liver and artichoke."

Matthew slapped his hand over his mouth as he tried not to gag. "You can't be serious!"

"Deadly, serious." Sebastian's smile grew and he whispered, "Bon appetit."

~ASC~

Matthew groaned as he felt his stomach wanting to explode, "Damn you...Sebastian." He rolled onto his back, and Toby stared down at him from the couch, she and Ciel were taking turns playing Mario party. "Oh stop complaining, and eat some cake with us." Matthew almost gagged and he shook his head, "Please! No more food!" She giggled and dangled a piece off her fork, "Here comes the train!"

"Toby!" He begged, "Oh fine, you party pooper." She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to the game.

"Matthew, Sebastian spoke to me...and I said it was fine."

Matthew looked up at Ciel and a small smile came to his lips, "Thank you."

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked.

"It's...nothing. You'll see it later." Matthew promised.

"Ok. But I'll keep you to it! And Midget, stop hogging the game!" She took the gameboy from Ciel's hands, and Ciel started fuming, "Damnit! I'm not a midget, and act more like a lady!"

"Why, when you do a better job then me." She blew raspberries at him and Ciel look ready to pounce. "Guys. What part of 'no stress' don't you understand!" Matthew exclaimed. "This has nothing to do with you!" They both shouted. Matthew gulped and just stayed silent as the two fought each other.

'How are you feeling, Matthew?' Sebastian's voice echoed through his mind.

'Pissed off, and full. But other than that, the pills seemed to make me feel _very_ sedated.'

'Well, thats cause they are sedatives.'

'What! Why the hell am I taking sedatives!'

'To relax you, though the second bottle is iron supplements, if that makes you feel better.' He simply reasoned.

Matthew felt a headache coming on and he sighed, "I hate that doctor. Oh right, speaking of which. Toby?" She stopped arguing and looked down at Matthew, "Did she say you were fine?"

"She said I was the same."

"Well what does that mean?"

"The same." She said.

Matthew slapped his forehead and grumbled, "Leave it to a child to explain." He sighed and started feeling drowsy, "I think...I think the pills are starting to kick in." He thought out loud. He yawned and stretched, and the two children looked at him. "I feel like sleeping a bit." Toby handed the gameboy back to Ciel and slipped off the couch, and crawled next to Matthew "What a strange place to sleep in then." She muttered.

Ciel smirked at this, "He's use to that. Once we found him sleeping on the roof. He was lucky that we got to him, he was almost slipping off." Matthew blushed in embarassment and covered his eyes with one arm, "You shouldn't be talking. You fell asleep in front of guest yesterday." Ciel's own face grew bright red, realizing he was caught. "S-shut up!" Matthew just chuckled at that. Toby looked down at Matthew and laid down next to him, "Matthew." She whispered.

"Yes?" He removed his arm and turned his head to look at her.

"Would you care if I died too?"

Matthew sat up and looked down at her, "What kind of question is that?" She shrugged and kept her eyes down casted. "Of course I would." He touched her shoulder and she placed her hand on his. "Damien and Edward would love this place very much." She said. Matthew pulled her into his arms and he leaned against the couch, "Really? That makes me glad." He said. Ciel closed the gameboy and looked at the two, "It's my fault." They looked at him, surprised by his words, and Ciel got off the couch, "If I didn't lose control of myself, I could have had them saved. So... I'm sorry you lost your friends because of me." Toby gave him a small nod and said, "I couldn't do anything either. It was just as much my fault."

Matthew stared at Ciel, he refused to look him in the eyes, and he said, "Ciel." The boy hesitantly looked at him and Matthew moved his head to the side, signaling for him to come over. He went to him, and Matthew pulled him down next to him, "I love you both, and I'll protect you. This time, I'll make sure nothing will ever harm you. No matter what." Toby gave a sad smile, tears starting to fall, and she laid her head on his chest, "Even if we aren't your blood family?"

"Even then." Matthew said as he wiped the tears away.

"Can you sing, once more?" Toby asked as she held Matthew's hand. "You never have to ask me." Matthew whispered.

_"Come stop your crying, it will be alright.  
Just take my hand, hold it tight."_

_"I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry._

_For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you save and warm.  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always."_

Matthew stopped and smiled as he looked at the two sleeping children, "I love you both." He whispered softly as he brushed the last tear from Toby's cheek.

Sebastian walked out of the shadows and Matthew looked up at him, "Shh, they are sleeping." He mumbled. "Let's put them to bed." Sebastian whispered as he bent down and gently picked up Ciel. Matthew picked up Toby and they both went seperate ways.

Sebastian changed Ciel's clothing, and tucked the young boy into bed. Ciel moved in his sleep and he mumbled, "Matthew." Sebastian stared at Ciel and whispered, "Sweet dreams young master." He stepped out of the room and was in front of Matthew's room. Matthew was running his hands through Toby's hair as he watched her sleep.

'Matthew, you should sleep as well.' Sebastian said as he walked over.

'I know, just a few more seconds. Please.'

Sebastian kneeled down and placed a kiss on Matthew's lips, 'Ok.' Matthew smiled and he clasped Sebastian's hand. 'The young master loves you very much Matthew. Did you know that?' Matthew shook his head, 'No, but that makes me happy.' Matthew's eyes started to slowly close as he tried to stay awake. 'You know... I love you too, Matthew.' Matthew turned his head, he was surprised at Sebastian's words. 'You don't have to tell me yet, I just wanted to tell you for once.' He wrapped his arms around Matthew and kissed him.

'I love you Matthew. I've always have.' His words echoed in Matthew's mind, and Matthew felt the drugs over take him. 'Sebastian...' Matthew's body slumped and Sebastian just picked him up, and laid him down beside Toby. He tucked a lock of yellow hair behind Matthew's ear, and he left the room.

Toby opened her eyes and waited till she couldn't hear Sebastian's footsteps. She carefully crawled out of bed and went to Matthew's desk. She grabbed a pen and some paper and started writing.

~ASC~

Few days have passed since Sebastian confessed his love to me. Everything has been going well, Toby would play around with the others, and they've grown to love her just as much as I have. They even started calling her 'Little Princess' because they knew it would make Toby mad, seeing as she was the complete opposite, and was more like a tomboy. She hasn't gotten well enough to go outside yet though, two days after Dr. Nicole came, she started having coughing fits. Nothing serious, but enough to make Sebastian and I keep her inside till she gets better.

Right now, Sebastian was speaking to me about making something for Damien and Edward. I knew nothing of making a funeral, and wanted to stay out of it, because all it was doing was bringing tears to my eyes. Sebastian stopped talking, I really wasn't paying attention to him, and he wiped the tears away, "Matthew... I know its hard, but you have to be strong for Toby, what if she saw you?"

"I know, I know. If she saw me like this..." I shook my head of those thoughts and wrapped my arms around Sebastian, "I'm just tired Sebastian. Sorry." Sebastian held me tightly and he whispered to me, "It's alright."

We stayed in each others arms for a few minutes, and I pulled away, "I'm going to go check on her for a bit. I'll be back." I left his room and went to the living room. And spotted her on the couch, "Sleeping so early?" I joked as I walked over. She didn't respond and I looked at her, "Hey wake up." I lightly tapped her shoulder, but she didn't move. "Toby?" I shook her a little more, and she still didn't budge. "Toby!" I pressed my ear to her chest, and could hear her still breathing, and her heart still beating, but she wouldn't wake up.

'Sebastian, call a doctor!'

~ASC~

Dr. Nicole came out of the room, she was tired and the look in her eyes did not bring good news for us. "I knew this would happen." She muttered.

"What do you mean you knew! You said she was fine!" I shouted.

"I never said she was fine, I said she was as expected." Dr. Nicole glared at me, but then averted her eyes. "You misinterpreted my meaning." I stood up, ready to fight her, and Sebastian grabbed my arms to stop me, "Tell us what you really mean." He demanded. Nicole sat down and pinched the bridge of her nose, "She didn't want me to tell you this, but..." She sighed and looked to us, "She was born to die."

I felt out of place after this, like if I was watching myself and Dr. Nicole. She said to me that Toby was born with a rare disease, something about her heart. The doctors had predicted that she would have died in two weeks after her birth. But she proved them wrong as she continued to live. When her mother died, at age 5, Toby was taken to the orphanage, because of her illness she was never adopted. She was an unwanted child, who would drop dead at any given moment. As she continued to talk about the disease already afflicting her, I snapped out of my faze and said, "Is there a cure?"

"There is no cure. And even if there was, the disease has already runned its course."

"H-how long?" I stammered.

"I don't know, but she won't have long."

My body started to quake and tears threatened to fall, and a question plagued my mind, "How will it happen?"

"Lke I'm going to sleep."

We stood up and turned to look at Toby. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to me, "My body won't be able to move first though, it will start to shut down, starting with my legs. But after that, it'll be like I'm falling asleep, no pain, no suffering. Can you think of a better way to die?" She asked me. She went to me and I wrapped my arms around her, "Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't love me any more."

I held her tightly and shook my head, "Stupid, why would you ever think that?" A horrid familiar feeling passed threw me. It wasn't of when you lose someone you love dearly, it was a feeling that knowing that no matter what you did, or tried, that you couldn't save someone, anyone, you love, and in the end, that you have too continue to live. This is what I felt as I held her, a father who can't even protect his own daughter. Why couldn't it be me for once, why couldn't I take her place, why couldn't I take the place of all of them. My mother, my father, my friends, my kids...

Why must I continue to live?

~ASC~

She made us promise not to tell the others, and to just pretend that everything was fine. But...how do you pretend to act like everything is normal, just knowing that someone you love is going to die?

Sebastian patted my shoulder, waking me from my daze, and I looked up at him. "I'll stay with her tonight. You need to get some air." What he really ment, was that I was making Toby depress. I nonetheless stood up and left the room.

I did my walk around the mansion, inside and out. And I found myself on the roof. I waited there, staring at the dark sky. For what though? My eyes were heavy, bags were starting to appear, and yet as the moon shined down on me, I couldn't bear the thought of sleeping, I've stopped eating and refused to take the sedatives, Sebastian even threatened to force feed me them, but I just refused.

The sun rose just the same, still amazing, and yet there was a few clouds in the sky, a storm might come either today or tomorrow, I was unsure. Sebastian gave me a small smile, still upset that I haven't slept and I just give him another fake promise to rest. Toby was still awake, she hadn't slept at all last night, and she looked up at me.

"Hey, good morning." I gave her a fake smile and she just turned her head and looked at her hands. "Your upset." She said.

"No, why would you say that?"

"She shouldn't have told you. I knew that this would happen." She gripped the bed sheets and I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, I am upset. I'm-I'm upset because," I sighed and buried my head in my hands, "Because I can't do anything! I could call Uroboros to save your life, but it wouldn't matter!" I shouted, "It...it wouldn't matter. He can only put your soul back, in exhange for my own. But you'll always be sick-"

"Then don't do it." I turned my head and looked at her, she was serious, no emotion in her eyes as she stared back at me, "I've made peace with my death a long time ago, before I ever met you. You dying, just to buy me a few more days or minutes, would be worthless."

"But-"

"Will you promise me something?" She asked me.

"Y..eah."

"Will you continue to live for me...for Damien, and for Edward?" She stared at me and I bit my lower lip, "Please?" She begged. I nodded and she held out her pinky, "Pinkie promise then." I didn't move, and she just hooked her finger to my own, "There. Now you can't go back on it." She smiled at me and held my hand, "Can you also do something for me?"

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I really want you to sing Hello from Evanescense, please."

I shook my head, "It's hard for me to sing that song, I told you before." She sighed and looked out the window. "Then, can you take me outside? I want to see the gardens. I want to see what you see everyday." I nodded and stood up and headed to the door. I stopped when I realized she was still on the bed though, "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

She held out her hands, and said, "Pick me up." I chuckled softly and said, "Aren't you a little to big to be asking for upsie daises?" Her body relaxed in my arms and she said, "My legs fell asleep." I opened my mouth to say something, then stopped.

_My body won't be able to move first though, it will start to shut down, starting with my legs._

My eyes stung with tears and wanted to protest, but she stared at me and whispered, "Are we going to the gardens?" My body shook, and I nodded to her. "Yes, o-of course." I opened the door, and started walking down the halls of the mansion. I passed by everyone, and they watched me carry her outside the mansion. I sat down on the steps and cradled her on my lap, "See what I mean." I said softly. She stared at the gardens, her eyes wavering as she took in the sight of them, "Damien, and Edward, they would have fun playing here...I like it here..." She said softly.

"Th-that's good." I said, my voice slightly trembling.

"..." She mumbled.

"What?" I said, unable to hear her. I brought my ear closer to her and my body froze, "I-...yes...of course. I'll be here..when-when you wake up." My body wouldn't stop shaking, her eyes were starting to close, they were looking straight at the gardens. Everyone was behind me, I could feel them behind me, and my hand tightened on her shoulder as tears came from my eyes. "Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't save them, and that I love them." I whispered to her. Her fingers gripped my hand, and they went slack. Her eyes shut, and her head lowered.

Sebastian was in front of me, his hands going towards her and I pulled her closer, "No..." I cried softly, I didn't want her to leave my arms, some part of me wishes to think that she'll wake up. But when Sebastian pulled her away from me, his coat covering her body, I knew, I knew she was gone, forever. My cries drowned the peace around me, as everyone stood there in silence. Ciel looked at Sebastian and nodded.

Sebastian disappeared with her and it wasn't until the next day did we see him again, this time with Underatker and his carriage.

"Just so you know Earl~ I don't make house calls so easily, but when your butler here told me something amusing, I had no choice, or else be indebted to you."

"Shut up and get to work." Ciel glared at him.

Undertaker gave him a shit-eating grin and he looked to me, "I made her very pretty~ She's like an angel." He took my hand, I numbly followed him and he opened the door to his carriage, she was in a small coffin, it was a dark oak, with red velvet inside. She was wearing my shirt, this time tailored to her her body correctly, and she had on a dress underneath, a white one with small petal designs. Her basket was filled with Ciel's roses from the garden and there was a smile on her face, she looked only to be sleeping. Right next to her was two other coffins, and I made a move to open them. Undertaker's hand fell on my own and he said, "Remember them as they were, lest you lose yourself completely." He whispered.

Tears threatened to come up again and I looked to him, "Thank you..."

"No worries," He went over to her coffin and one of his nails touched the tip of her nose, "Such ashame though, she was so young, they all were." I removed my blade from my sleeve, and I cut my thumb, "Please move." I said, he did so and watched me as I traced the sun symbol on her shoulder, under the sleeve. "For the souls who have suffered, I offer this blood for your safe passing."

My hand stopped and I turned to look at Undertaker, "How did you know that?"

"So you still don't know." He grinned madly at me, "Never mind. Please continue." I stared at him a little longer, then I went to Edward's coffin. It was the same rich oak, but there was gold lining on the outside of the coffin. I traced the symbol on the head of the coffin. I then went to Damiens, his was similar's to Edward's, except his had silver, I did the same for his coffin and looked to Undertaker. "Come we have a grand festival to prepare!" He pushed me out and Sebastian led me away from the carriage, and to the back of the mansion, almost to the border of the land, where you could see the best sunrise over the mansion. I looked around and saw that only the large oak tree and small wild flowers scattered around were here, Sebastian had cleared away the rest of the trees. "I picked this place because the sunrises are best viewed here."

"I know..." My hand clasped his as we stood there. Finny and Bard had brought over columns of marbles and fresh cement. Ciel did not want her to be buried, neither did I, and so we decided on building the small mausoleum.

Sebastian ordered everyone inside, wanting to build it for me and I thanked him. We were all in the living room, my eyes stuck to the fire as it burned the wood, and Undertaker's occasional sips of tea broke the silence. No one knew what to say, because no one knew how to handle a situation like this.

Ciel stood up from his seat and walked over to me, "I'm sorry." He said, everyone stared at him as he sat down next to me. My hand instinctly went to his shoulder and I pulled him close, my eyes never leaving the fire. "It's ok..." I whispered. Everyone stayed silent again.. I didn't want to talk, nor did I want to be pitied.

Sebastian came in, dust covering some parts of his clothing and he nodded to Undertaker. We walked out, the mausoleum completely looked like a small house, flowers and vines crawling up the stone walls, all carved into the white marble, and a beautifully carved wooden door with a sun shining on it was opened. Undertaker, Finny, Bard, and Sebastian came forward with her coffin, walking passed us. Maylene trying to muffle her sobs as they placed her coffin inside the marble one. Beside hers was Damien's and Edward's, already lying there.

We stepped inside and Sebastian opened the casket once more. I bent down and laid a kiss on her forehead, "Please find peace in death, that you could not recieve here." I whispered and one by one everyone whispered something to her, till it was finally Sebastian who was last. He removed something from behind his back, it was the bunny that she would hold closely, he placed it in her coffin, and he moved her arms to wrap around the bunny. "She liked it when I showed it to her. Didn't want to let it go, even in her sleep." Sebastian said, as he placed his hand on her forehead, and brushed her bangs away from her face.

Undertaker came over, carefully shutting the coffin, and both he and Finny covered her casket with a large slab of marble. Sebastian did all of this for her, and it made me happy, because it wasn't going to be a depressing reminder of her death, it looked like a mural for her, in fact, one of the walls had a painting of her, Damien, and Edward. Two small plaques were paralleled to the paintings sides, showing the name of Edward, and Damien, and their times of birth and death. Another plaque, with Toby...no Tabitha's name on it, was placed on the wall opposite to the painting, near a stain glass window where the sun will shine in.

I looked to him and he gave me a small smile, 'I could have done more to help them as well, Matthew.' I didn't object to that, but I didn't blame him, he and Ciel was all I had left, and I wanted them to stay safe by my side.

Undertaker took out a bible, I didn't expect him to have one, and he started reading from it. We stood there, everyone one of us as we prayed for all of them, not just Toby, but everyone, to be safe in heaven, away from danger and harms of this world.

~ASC~

I went to my room, and I found a letter under my pillow. I had come to check if there was anything of Toby's still left behind. My hands opened the letter and I started reading it.

_My name is Tabitha Montgomery, and I was often told that I was born to die. My mother, god bless her, would pray for me at church every morning. When she became ill, she told me that she was glad to die first, because it ment that she could talk to God, and tell him personally, to let me live longer. I don't know if that is why I made it this long, maybe my mother did succede, but when I went to the orphanage. No one wanted me.  
For a while, I felt unloved. But when Damien and Edward came to the orphanage, they became my friends. We vowed each other to try to get adopted together. But...no one wanted a child of misfortune like Damien, or a child of sickness, like me. We stayed together through the years, just waiting for someone to take us home.  
Then you came into our lives. Even if the days we known you were very few, we felt loved, and wanted, and we felt like we were going to have a real family. I might be dying in a matter of seconds, hours, days, or if I'm lucky, years, and that is why I wrote this letter, because I wanted to tell you, Thank you. Thank you for caring for me, and giving me a home, a family, and a father. I love you Matthew, so please take care of yourself. And tell Sebastian that, for a demon, he wasn't a bad father either. Some day we will meet again, until then. I love you._

_-Tabitha Montgomery_

Tears refused fall as I stared at the letter and I slipped it into my book, right in the blessing souls page.

Twelve at night, everyone was still awake, Undertaker was gone having other funerals to plan for, and the others were trying to prepare for the guest that will be coming over in a day. Soma and Agni were going to come to pay their respects, and Lizzie was informed by Ciel what had happened. Ciel had allowed me to take the night off, but I find myself unable to sleep still. My feet had moved me from my room, to the music room where the piano layed near the window, overlooking the small mausoleum.

My fingers lightly pressed on the keys and I gave a small smile when I remembered Toby asking me to sing for her. Amy Lee was said to have made 'Hello' for her little sister Bonnie, who died at the age of 3, it was something she could not sing in front of people. And I kind of understood why. But...

All Toby wanted from me was to just sing it. It was the least I could have done, but I didn't give her that. I wasn't sure if she knew what the song ment, maybe she did, and I wondered if she'll be able to hear me sing for her. My hands pressed a few notes, just to get a feel of it, and I started playing it. I didn't realize that I had an audience watching me. I was lost in my own world now, and my mouth opened to sing, but it came out more of a whisper.

_"__Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday"

My hands hovered over the keys and I slammed them down on the piano and I covered my face with them, my body shook as I hated the world that I was sent to, nothing changes, no matter what world, time, or even planet for all I know, nothing can and won't change. Arms wrapped around me and I buried my face into Sebastian's chest, clutching his shoulders as my body racked with sobs and he softly stroked my hair, his other arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

The trio tried to make a move to come into the room, but Tanaka stopped them and closed the door till it was only open a crack, showing me and Sebastian holding each other in our embrace, my tears being kissed away by him. They were shocked, but Tanaka placed a finger to his lips, saying to keep it to themselves, and they nodded, understanding all of this.

Finny looked through the crack and whispered to them, "Does that mean...that Sebastian lost his daughter as well?" They froze and Bard bit his cigarette, "Yeah...he did Finny." They hovered for a moment at the door and they left, understanding that both Sebastian and I wished to be alone as we mourned.

~ASC~

Sebastian's fingers went through Matthew's hair, they were outside, and Matthew had asked Sebastian to be in his real form.

"Sebastian." Matthew whispered.

"Yes?" He looked down at the blonde and said blonde touched his right cheek, "Everyone keeps dying around me, I want to find William and kill him for allowing me to live."

Sebastian frozed and looked down at him, "What do you mean 'allow'?"

"I know...I know I wasn't suppose to have lived when I was stabbed. I was to die there, because I should have died in my world as well." Sebastian shook his head and made Matthew sit on his lap, facing him, "Do not condemn me to a slow painful death without you." Matthew turned his head away from Sebastian, but the butler wasn't having none of that as he forced Matthew to look at him. "You are bounded to me! You belong to me! I will not have you die on me, so put away such thoughts!" His grip on Matthew's chin lessened and he stroked Matthew's cheek, "You are mine, and I am yours. Remember?"

Matthew looked down and laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder, "Then...promise me something." Matthew whispered.

"Anything."

Matthew eyes went up, and he stared at Sebastian, "You can never die on me. Your the only one that can't die of sickness, of wounds, or unforseen circumstances, you can not die on me and leave me in this world, because there's nothing that bounds me to this place, not after I keep losing everyone!" Matthew shouted, tears had stopped falling long ago, and yet his eyes glittered with the unshed tears.

"I promise."

"Swear it!" Matthew demanded, "Swear it on our bond, if you really care for it, you will not die no matter what, our bond remains forever as long as you have it, that means I can't have you die on me. Ever!" Sebastian looked at his soulmate, and he touched Matthew's mark with his right hand, the bonds reacting to each other.

"I swear it." He whispered.

**Please review...**


	17. On a dark stormy night

**It seems my story is still alive. But I heard some authors had their stories removed yesterday. Obviously the battle is still not over, but even if they do listen to us, I would like some insurance that they won't do something like this again. I'll keep posting my story up, until either I finish it, or they remove it.**

_If you see this. It's because it's a narration of_ _Arthur._

**Chapter 17**

**~ASC~**

A carriage stood before the man, it was a big one with two horses, and it looked very expensive. "I have come to pick you up. Please come along." The coachman said. "O...ok." The young man said as he stepped in, his back stiff, and his hands on his knees, 'It's the first time in my life I've ridden a two-horse carriage with a coachman...' He thought.

The carriage started to move and he went through his pockets, "I hope I haven't forgotten the invitation. Looks like things are going to be tense from here on out." He took out an envelope, a wax seal on the back, "I wonder what kind of person it is...?" He looked out the window as the city disappeared from view to only be replaced by hills and forests.

_Early spring, 1889. It was around the time of year when Winter hasn't quite cleared yet, while working as an inexperienced eye-doctor in London I was also working as an insignificant writer. Even though I say writer, I could only actually devote the times that I had no patients to writing. Up until now my work has only been published once and this was after many submissions, the payment was atomically small, I was considering a move from the clinic to the Scottish Countryside however, during this time a letter of invitation was delivered to me. Yes, that was when it all began._

~2 weeks ago~

"So? How long are you guys planning on staying here?" Ciel asked as he looked at the newspaper.

"What up with that? Even though I went through the trouble of staying here to spend the Winter holidays with you!" Soma huffed at Ciel, angry that the boy didn't appreciate his 'generosity.'

"Don't just invent holidays!" Ciel growled, he looked down at the newspaper and his eyes fell on a news article about a diamond in South Africa, and about a man who died.

"Especially since I'm going to beat you at chess today!" Soma shouted, determined to win.

Ciel stood up from his chair, "Sorry, but I've got work today. Let's go Sebastian."

"Yes." The butler said.

Soma puffed out his cheeks, acting like a spoiled child, "You said that yesterday and only played one game with me."

"Why don't you polish your skills by solving some chess problems while I'm working. You have too few countermoves." That made Soma angry as Ciel pointed out his flaw in his game.

"Damn! I'll remembr this! Agni, come on, we're doing some intensive training!" The two idiots left off to do so and Ciel just thought of work.

~ASC~

I entered the kitchen, my eyes feeling heavy, I haven't slept for about a week or so. The fear of the nightmares kept all thoughts of peacefullness away after all. Maylene sighed as she looked out the window, Grey clouds hung dangerously over the mansion, promising rain, and alot of it.

"Sigh, I can't relax with this kind of weather." She muttered, "It'd be better if it waited until the washing has dried." Bard nodded at Maylene, the maid unable to see him as she had her back to him. I grabbed some milk and heard some strange scratching sounds, "If it's always this kind of heavy weather I'll get all gloomy." Bard said.

The door burst opened into cut pieces and I ducked as some flew over my head, my hand automatically holding my blade waiting for any kind of attack.

"I'm comig in!" A cheerful blonde hair man, dressed extravagantly showing that he had possible money and power, and a rapier in his hand. "Is Earl Phantomhive in?"

Bard was by Maylene's side, wielding his kitchen knife incase of anything, "Who the hell are you?"

"What? You'll play with..." He suddenly rushed forward, fast for a human. "Me!" He shouted as he almost cut Maylene and Bard down.

Bard slid backwards from his dodge and the man raised his sword to cut him down again.

"Fast!" Bard shouted, the man smirked at this and there was gunshots, destroying the dishes, but the main target had backed away. "Wow!" The man said as he stared at Maylene without her glasses on.

"Double guns are so cool~" He playfully said.

She shot at him several times, but the man speed proved to be to hard for her to keep up, "But..." He started rushing at her. I cut my palm and started making my own sword's symbol.

There was a sound of metal being slashed and Maylene's guns went to pieces as the man passed her, "I win at close combat. It's..."

The man didn't notice Bard behind him as he brought the knife at his neck.

The man suddenly stepped off the ground and with all his strength stomped on Maylene's stomach, giving him the boost he needed to get out of Bard's path. My symbol completed I clutched its blood red handle and slashed the air where the man fell, as he tried to stab Bard.

He flew backwards, not expecting my strength and he smirked. "Oh, another player~" He rushed at me and I barely blocked his attack aimed for my head. My hunting blade fell from my sleeve and I caught it with my unarmed hand and slashed at the man. He backed away and came forward, "No one can beat me at this!" He shouted, completely enjoying this 'game.'

I quickly made the symbol for my shield and the blade uselessly hit the barrier, "Eh that's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Bard shouted as he once more tried to cut the man, this time his blade almost came near the intruder's neck by mere centimeters. The man dodged and I swung my sword at him, he jumped and landed on my blade, he slashed at my head and I flunged him up. He did a back flip and stabbed straight at Bard.

'Sebastian!' I shouted in my mind.

A black blur came out of now where, carrying a three plate serving tray full of sweets, and the rapier slashed throught the second plate, stabbing into a piece of pastry and only smudging Bard's cheek with the frosting.

The man jumped away and Sebastian stood up straight, "It's a custard choux cream made from the eggs of our own Phantomhive territory's poultry. Please take a bite." The man stared at the pastry sliding down his sword and he took a bite.

"Hmm so-so I guess." A larger man that was by the door the whole time helped Maylene up as his partner continued to eat the food, "Kinda like the lowest passing mark?"

My body felt heavy as my sword and shield disappeared. I leaned on the counter and watched the men carefully. "Hey Sebastian! What the hell are these guys!"

"You got anything else?" The jackass said as he finished with one of the cakes.

"These two are..." Sebastian looked to the man as he put away his rapier.

"Oh yea, we haven't met you guys before. My name is Charles Grey."

The other blonde man looked towards us, "My name is Charles Phipps."

The smaller Charles walked up to his partner, "We're codenamed double Charles. We are her majesty the Queen's private secretarial officers, and butlers. Nice to meet you." I scoffed at them as I pressed my cut palm to my mouth, trying to stop the bleeding. Grey ignored me and held out a letter, "And today we are the messengers delivering a letter to the Earl." I glared at the two men, not trusting them one bit and I rubbed my mouth of my own blood with the back of my black sleeve.

Sebastian looked to them and started walking out, "Come with me." He said, "You as well Matthew." He looked to me and I nodded, pushing passed the two, not caring if it would offend the 'Queen.'

Grey did his speech again, introducing himself to Ciel, and he handed him the letter. Ciel stared at the seal, it was indeed from the Queen. I was behind him, and Sebastian was serving tea to the intruders.

"So...in accordance with the Queen's request we would like you to host a banquet and entertain a guest who is coming for a visit to England in two weeks time." Phipp said.

"Why me? I don't think the guest will be at ease if he's being entertained by someone like me, who has no acquaintance to him whatsoever." Ciel asked.

"The person we'd like you to entertain is a certain German personage that also happens to be a distant relative of the Queen's. It is to be a sneak visit to England. He is interested in the self proclaimed factory of the world that is England's industry and popular literature...he also wishes to mingle with persons of profound scholarship." Phipp took in a breath, and continued, "The Funtom company you manage is one of England's businessess that is boasted about all over the world. With connections like yours you should be able to call forth some guests that will please our visitor."

So the Queen wants Ciel to play showpony to some stranger. Does she have nothing else to do at all?

"Even so. Is it alright that the Queen would let me entertain him?" Ciel placed the letter on the table and slid it back to them.

"Do you think it's alright to say that?" The man Grey smirked at Ciel, "The Queen has been having some doubts about the Earl since the report on 'the incident the other day." My hand tightened into a fist, as if the bloody Queen could dare speak of that incident as she laid on her ass in her damn throne. I looked to Ciel, he was silent, he remembered that he had went to the Queen and reported the incident. Saying that the children were beyond help, and that the government should decided what to tell the parents.

Grey smirked and said, "Surely there were no cover-ups in that report?" He leaned foward, his chin proped up on to his hand, "Don't you think there's a chance to restore your image with this mission?" Grey sat back up and just smiled, "Then again...this is really just a request fom the Queen to the 'Noble' Earl and not the 'Watchdog."

"Noblesse oblige." Phipp said, "We would like you to think of it as an obligation as one of the ones who have it all." Ciel stayed silent then place a hand to the letter, "I understand I'll take it."

Grey smiled again, it was infuriating really, "By the way, since I'm overseeing officer. It's okay if I get you to let me participate as well right?"

"Yes." Ciel said.

"We just confirmed the safety of the mansion."

"The mansion's protection is flawless." Ciel stated as he tucked the letter into his coat.

"It seems like you don't need an increase in security guards...right?"

Ciel stared at Grey, "It can't be helped that our risk factor will increase due to uninvited people."

Both Charles stood up and started to walk away, "It's settled then. We'll be taking our leave. You don't need to see us out. We look forward to seeing you in two weeks time." We waited till we heard the door close and the footsteps gone. Ciel sighed as he stood up. "Well then Sebastian...prepare the invitations at once."

"Yes."

Ciel walked over to the mirror, "Matthew, contact Lau and Undertaker as well."

I bowed to him and took my leave to do as he said, not before sneaking a look outside, it is my job after all to make sure the intruders get out of our property. They walked down the steps, Grey laughing and I could slightly hear his voice, "That was lots of fun huh. The servants are really strong." Phipp tapped his chin and said, "Now that you mention it, was it okay not to fix the door..." He stopped and so did Grey as they looked at Finny. 'Crap, Finny don't do anything rash.' They walked passed Finny and Phipp shouted, "But...the side is still too easy!" He was fast, I couldn't see what he was about to do and I almost jumped out the window as I watched Finny turn his head too slowly.

Finny stood still and my heart almost stopped. I couldn't hear them anymore, but when Finny turned around to face them fully, I almost fell to the ground at the sheer stupidity. The guy only sewed a flower on Finny's hat.

Finny confused tried to figure out what happened. All I heard from Finny was a loud, "Thank you!" As the two walked away. I felt myself suddenly falling and Sebastian had caught me. "Using your summonings, while you haven't slept in a week is bad for your health Matthew."

"I'm fine." I pulled away from him and walked down the hall, "Don't you have work to do?" That was a stupid question, and always answering questions, even if stupid, Sebastian said, "All of it is finished, and has even been sent to the proper places."

"Of course." I shook my head, a small smile on my face. He suddenly grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking any farther. "Please sleep. You can not keep relying on me to keep you sane, sooner or later you will start to hallucinate."

I looked at him in confusion. "You can borrow some of my energy when you need it, unfortunately you've been needing it for too long." I looked away and sighed. "Does it make you week?" He nodded, a little disappointed in it, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I'll...try. But no guarentees." He nodded to me and pulled me into a kiss, his hips grinding against me. I pushed him away, blushing, since we were near the windows, "Your like an animal sometimes! Are you still in heat!" My blush increase and he chuckled softly as he hugged me. "I was only playing, I just wanted to see you smile." My blush deepened, but my smile turned into a frown, "Sorry...I'm still-" Sebastian pressed his lips to mine and slowly pulled away, "I know, Matthew. I know." He squeezed my body and released me as he stepped away.

"Sebastian..." I called to him.

He stopped and looked at me, my back was to him and he couldn't see my face, "You were right that I've never said it to you."

"Told me what?" Sebastian asked, the mind link we had would sometimes be blocked by me, not wanting Sebastian to worry about me when I couldn't sleep after all, but at this moment, I didn't want him to hear it in my head, I wanted to say it out loud to him. "I...I love you." I gulped and left. I knew he was happy that I said it to him back, I could feel it by the warmth coming from my seal, and the way the feather seemed to lightly touch my neck softly.

~Presnt~

_Like I said before, when I first went there I was merely an innocent commoner_.

He stepped off of the carriage and looked at large mansion in front of him.

_However, the incident that happened at the mansion house I was invited to that day, turned the life of that common man arounb by 180 degrees._

As he stared at the mansion, he couldn't help but feel an omnious aura coming from the mansion. He looked up and spotted a blonde-haired man walking the edges of the roof. It shocked him, but an old man that was by the newcomer's side, lead him into the mansion.

_Many years have passed since then. I finally decided to put pen to paper.'_He stopped and looked up, a child and a butler dressed all in black were looking down at him. _To write it down here and now. Everything about the incident I encountered at Earl Phantomhive's mansion._

There was loud boom of the thunder as rain pelted the mansion.

_The tragedy that occured that stormy night..._

~ASC~

I stood next to Ciel, he was replaying a Final Fantasy game of mine, sometimes he needed help remembering how he passed it all, and I was happy to oblige, anything to prevent me from having to face Sebastian and his demands for me to sleep. Ciel handed me the game as he talked on the phone, picking up one of the papers on his desk and he said, "Hmm. So it's like that. With this the stories come together. Since I don't know much about Germany's domestic affairs." He stayed silent then smirked, "Jeeze don't go reminding me of Vincent with all those bad traits of yours will you? It could turn into something annoying you know?" Ciel sighed as he stacked the papers up, "It might. Don't overdo it...now...Well, see you."

Ciel handed me the phone and I hanged it up for him, he clicked away at the small hand held game till he reached a save point. There was a knock on the door and Sebastian peeked his head in, "Young master it's time."

"Yes." Ciel stood up and saved the game. He tossed the Gameboy to me and I pocketed it for him. He looked out the window and frowned, "Looks like there'll be a shower."

"A heavy one at that." I said, having been outside for a better half of the day.

Sebastian ordered me to follow him and we arrived at the kitchen, "The rain came..." Finny said as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Isn't it cause the Young master is doing something unusual?" Bard joked as he stirred the food.

"Bard! That's rude!" Maylene shouted as she carried some of the plates.

Sebastian frowned at this and started clapping his hands to get their attention. "The party won't be canceled because of rain! Don't idle! It'll be time to meet the guests soon." He said. I don't know how, but I was next to everyone as we waited for Sebastian's orders. "When you're called into the dinning hall, come out in order according to your position, try not to mix things up! Please wait in the entrance hall first. Understood?"

"Yes!" Finny and Maylene shouted, Bard picked his ear, not caring, Tanaka just did a 'ho,' and I yawned a little, not really meaning to. Sebastian grimaced as he looked at me, "What?"

"Come with me." Sebastian said...for some reason I didn't like the sound of that.

~ASC~

In the ballroom, everyone chattered amongst themselves, all but one. The young author, who seems to be antisocial at such events. '...am I here again? Why...' He thought, very aware that he was by himself. He looked at the few people inside the room, 'That's the opera singer Irene, right...' He looked at a beautiful blonde woman talking to a man with a spotted bowtie. 'And isn't the guy next to her the producer Grimsby Keane?' He looked to the side and saw a teen, being pulled into a converstation, against his will it seems, 'That guy seems to be the son of the shipbuilding king. I can't see...' The man holding the boy's shoulder waved his right arm around, obviously trying to get attention on his jewelery, 'Each ring worn by the guy with the loud voice is inlaid with diamonds! How much money does he have!' He looked down at his own tux, it was plain, mostly brown, compared to the black suits the other men wore. 'I'm just wearing a tuxedo..' Something bumped against him and he looked down, "Ah sor...!" His eyes widen when he saw the large breast in front of him.

On closer...well farther, inspection, he noticed that it was a chinese woman, wearing a scantidly cladded chinese dress, the hem was short up to her thighs, and the slits went almost all the way up to her waist, she was holding on to the arm of another chinese man, this one dressed more appropriately in his chinese garb, "Ah, excuse me. You shouldn't space out where's your apology?" The man said as he looked down at the girl.

"Sorry." She said.

The young author blushed and stammered, "D...don't bother! A...are you also actors?"

'What's with that outfit!' He thought.

"No, no, I am but a humble branch manager working at a trading company, my name is Lau. This here is my little sister Ran Mao...and who might you be?" Lau asked. The Author twiddled his fingers together and he meekly said, "I'm an eye specialist, and also a bit of a writer..."

"That's amazing! A wordsmith, huh."

The man flinched at the word and shook his hands, "No such thing! I'm nothing special at all!" Lau looked at him in confusion, "I've never met the Earl before, so I really don't know why I've been invited..." Lau chuckled as he poked Ran Mao's cheek, "Who knows? I don't know what that moody guy, is thinking. Right? Ran Mao~"

"Huh!" The Author gulped, "Is he really so moody..."

"But," Lau interrupted, his eyes, usually closed, opened to reveal pitch black eyes, "Without a doubt, something interesting will happen...probably."

"Huh?"

Lau just smiled and patted Ran Mao's head. "Moreover, the Earl hates the staunch social life and is famous for being a rare character that hardly ever shows himself. I think this is the first time that he's invited people into his own house? Aren't you lucky, Mr. Wordsmith!"

The Author gulped and asked, "What kind of person is he!"

"Let's see..basically he has either a sour or angry look and extremely high pride."

The Author's mouth fell open, "Ehh!" He thought of some old man who looked pissed.

"It's also said that he wears a pirate-like eye patch."

The image grew worse and he started to tremble, "Eh! Eye patch!"

"Why don't you leave your teasing of the guests at that?" They paused and their heads turn to the stairs, The Author blinked in confusion as he stared at the small child next to a butler dressed in black, and another man with blonde hair, dressed all in black, almost looking like a mourner.

"Huh...a...child?"

Lau smirked, "Yep. That tiny little child is Earl Phantomhive. He's cute right?"

"Little was unnecessary!" Ciel shouted.

Lau laughed and shrugged, "See, he's angry."

"Ahem." Ciel cleared his throat, "Thank you for accepting my invitation today. I am the head of house, Ciel Phantomhive." The Author looked at Ciel, still surprised that the owner is a small child. The three descended from the stairs and the one with blonde hair, the mourner, came up to him and bowed, he turned around and faced Ciel.

"After the dinner party starts I'll once again call upon each of you in order to exchange greetings. This includes both my regular clients and the ones that I'm meeting for the first time." Ciel paused and looked around, then he whispered to Sebastian, "But it seems that the guest of honor isn't here yet?"

"With this foul weather, his arrival seems to have been delayed." As if to confirm, the rain smacked the window harder, and thunder boomed outside. "Oh well..it's not like we can keep everyone waiting in the hall like thi-"

_Knock knock._

A red haired maid rushed over and announced, as the door was opened by an elder man, "There is a guest arriving!" Two men came in, one with grey hair and a beard bowed to them. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, I'm Georg Von Siemens. I am grateful for your invitation." The one next to him, a young blonde man, smiled at everyone and simply said, "Thanks. Are preparations for the party complete?" The Author looked at the blonde man, he wondered who he was since he was dressed diffrent from the others, wearing a white coat with a black vest and gold trimming.

The Author felt someone tapping him, and it was the blonde that was next to him, the mourner. "He's Charles Grey. Exaggerater, is the Queen's butler, and is crazy." He whispered. The Author nodded to him, "Thank you."

Georg walked forward and shock Ciel's hand, "I'm deeply sorry to have delayed you."

"Of course not, you have come from afar." He released his hand and started to walk away, "Let's exchange greetings once the party has started. For now please chat freely at the buffet. This way please."

~ASC~

Sebastian made me be by the Author's side, I was to help him 'fit in', answer _some_ of his questions, and be there if he needed something. So technically I've been upgraded to sub-butler, or stalker. "He's just like his grandfather." Georg Von Siemens. Honorary director of the Bamberger bank, I remembered him because Sebastian beated it into my head, along with the others.

"If you're talking about Earl Grey. He's from such a distinguished family that even his name is attached to a flavour of tea. To think there would be a day I'd be able to greet him." The man with the goatee is Carl Woodley. President of the Woodley company, a diamond polishing business. He carries several of his diamonds on his rings.

Said bastard that they have been prasing smiled at Ciel, "Because it has not been long since I succeeded as an Earl, Earl Phantomhive is more of an expert here." Ciel smirked, "I'm not there by a long-shot. The company wasn't founded until my generation, so if you're talking enterprises I think that master Woodley is the most capable. Don't you agree Matthew." I nodded as I stood by the Author's side.

"It's still just a humble business...haha." Humble my ass, I bet this prick steals the diamonds from his own family the way he keeps flashing them around with a simple wave of his hand. "The technology used for polishing diamonds will be supporting the heavy industries from now. It will certainly be an important technology."

Georg nodded at him, "It's England's forte to colonise countries with diamond produce. Recently the heavy industries in my country, for example those involved with shipbuilding or the steel factories, have been showing growth. The bank is thinking of lending our strength to these causes. Right now we're no match for England, but we'll definitely show you that we can catch up." The men laughed and Woodley placed his hand on Pathrick Phelps's shoulder, "Ahahaha! We better be careful Mr. Phelps."

"Eh..R-right." Patrick Phelps. Shipbuilding/Shipping Blue Star Line company supervision executive of the trade division. No relation to Micheal Phelps hehe...damn no one will understand that joke.

"Earl...would you mind introducing me as well?" Lau said.

"Sure. This is Mr. Lau. He's the English branch manager for the Shanghai trading company Kunlun." Patrick flinched and his eyes widen, "From Kunlun!" Lau opened his eyes and glared at the man, did he knew what Lau actually was? "Nice to meet you, my name is Lau." He bowed to Georg, "To have a branch in England. You certainly have a large network." Georg was impressed, good for business I suppose. Ran Mao rushed over and clung to Georg's arm "Wha..!" He blushed when she pressed her breast to his arm. "Whawhawhawha!"

"Oh my Ran Mao. I'm so sorry she's such a pampered child. Hehe. Even though we do have a wide newtork, we haven't bothered Germany yet." I see what he's doing, he's trying to get a good deal.

"Wai..wha! Hey!" Georg shouted as Ran Mao continued to rub her breast to his arm.

"Please teach us various things for future reference."

Georg pulled Ran Mao away, a huge blush on his face, "F...fine, so please let go." He cleared his throat and said, "If you've got an interest in Germany, please ask me again tomorrow. I also have some interest in the stae of affairs in Asia."

Lau chuckled, "Seems like he doesn't like us." He whispered.

"What are you dong." Ciel groaned as he glared at the two.

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation." Grimsby Keane. Theatrical producer walked over with Irene Diaz, opera singer. "Thank you for inviting us today." Everyone stared at them amazed, except for me, the Author, and Ciel who was taking a sip of wine.

"You're the singing princess and producer that shell out theatres across the country? It's an honor to meet you." Georg said.

"I am Irene Diaz." She curtsied.

"I'm Grimsby Keane." He gave a curt nod to all of us.

"The fact that the plays you direct are a splendid fine art has become the topic of conversation even in Germany. I defintely want you to make a public performance with Miss Irene in Germany. If it's a mater of financing, we can discuss that." Georg said.

The Author, by myside, looked like he wanted to join the converstation. "Really? That's reassuring."

"U...um." The Author said, wanting to introduce himself.

"I have an idea for a set I'd like to put together at the Berlin National opera house."

"I...um...I'm.." The author stuttered.

"Ok! Since introductions are over, let's toast!" Grey said, "English beer is pretty good too~"

The Author fell into depression and I patted his back. He gave me a weak smile and he stared at me for quite a while, this is quiet uncomfortable.

'Wow, now that I think about it, he is quite beautiful, his soft yellow hair casted a halo to him, he looked like an angel, yet his eyes held so much sorrow. It gives me an idea of a character, but then again now is not the time to be thinking that.' The Author thought. I led him to some chairs and called Sebastian over, he probably could use a good drink. "Would you like a glass?" Sebastian held the tray out and he took a glass, "Thanks..." He looked up and again he was staring, this time at Sebastian, is it wrong to hit someone that you are suppose to help. 'Wow...what beauty and ambiance he has. He could appear in a book by Oscar Wilde.' He thought. Sebastian smirked, I'm guessing he could read the man's thoughts, and he walked away smugly as the Author blushed for staring to long, "I see, when you become top class..your servants are also top class eh."

"I suppose you can say that, we are a unique bunch." He stared at me, maybe I said to much. He looked away, suddenly looking nervous, 'Really...why am I here again... I really want to go home.'

Ciel came over and I stood up, "Is it okay if I sit next to you?" He asked.

"Of course." The Author said, not even looking. Ciel sat on my spot and I waited patiently, incase he needed something of me. The Author turned his head and suddenly jumped up, throwing the wine out of his glass, "Earl!"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ciel said calmly.

"Y-y-yes!" He stammered.

Ciel chuckled, "Please sit down, Mr. Wordsmith."

The man sat down, still nervous, "I'm really not at a level of worthy of being called, 'Wordsmith' yet... pleae just call me 'Arthur."

I chuckled, "Arthur the author." He blushed and Ciel smirked, "I want to call you this, so isn't it okay?" Ciel faced him, a smirk on his face, "Do you dislike it? 'Wordsmith' that is."

"Ah...no...that is..." He blushed from being called 'Wordsmith' obviously liking the name. "Um maybe it's rude to ask... but why did you invite me here today?"

"Because I read your work the other day."

"Oh?"

"It was a novel that appeared in Beeton's Christmas annual."

I smirked and said, "Is that the one with the-"

"Yes, the one we read together." Ciel nodded to me, it was a pretty good story.

"What! You read such a minor magazine!" He exclaimed.

"As an entrepreneur who likes to keep track of the latest fashionables, I see many things...what's wrong?" Ciel stared at Arthur, the man's mouth was hanging open in shock. "So a magazine like that is even read by people with a high social status including the Earl." Ciel and I chuckled at that, "It has nothing to do with social status right? Besides, my business partners are common people. I also read Punch."

I shook my head, a smile on my face as I said, "You must also remember that even minor magazines can get things right, even have more information then the major ones." Ciel nodded to me and he told me to sit next to him. "The main character in your work is full of wit and very charming. A new kind of character that's never been seen before." Ciel complimented.

"Ehh really!"

"I agree with my master. Though I have to say, your writing way ahead of your time, all in all it was a wonderful novel."

He smiled to us and looked away, "But...it seems it really wasn't popular. I have no intention of writing it again."

Ciel sighed, "You'd think that the people of such an advance country would acknowledge this freshness of writing."

He shook his head, as he sighed once more, "On the contrary. It's just a pretentious bit of writing done outside of my own specialty. I'm swept aside by specialists in the field of writing, saying that my content is too light or that the way I use their tools is wrong."

"It's fine if they're the ones saying it. Your target was the common people right? So as long as the common people enjoy it, it's fine." Ciel reasoned.

I wagged my finger at Ciel, "I'm afraid that talent is wasted on today's society, not many accept new ideas so easily. But, either way, I enjoyed reading it, though I hope you continue writing, it takes practice, but I'm sure you will be a splendid writer worthy to be remember even centuries now, hopefully someday." I said to him. He nodded to me, and sighed again, "I really want to write a historical novel, but I've been turned down by countless companies saying that it wouldn't sell."

"Rubbish, people know nothing of literature." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Isn't it best to do those kind of things after you make a name for yourself?" I felt someone looking at us and my eyes turned to see Woodley staring at us. "Since increasing your returns basically involves having lost of money, reputation and contacts. If you've got authority, you're praised into the high heavens even though your writing may be rubbish, which is often the case."

"Right exactly!" We looked forward and a drunken Keane was in front of us, "I really can't stand for it!" I shook my head and spotted two people in an arguement. I stood up and left them, but I could still hear the drunken ramblings of Keane.

"Even in our line of business the stubborn old people causing problems have taken over! I really can't allow it!" Keane waved his finger at them, "Even an amateur can read a script out loud! Don't you think so too?"

"C...certainly." Ciel stutterd, unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"The backgrounds and costumes used in your stage shows have been exquisitely made." Arthur said.

"Naturally someone like you who is at the leading edge of fashion understands the difference!"

'Stop.' Sebastian said as I made my way over to the two. 'Be quiet.' I muttered.

"I'd love to work with an understanding entertainer like the Earl just once. How about it? Won't you work with me? If I can find that man, Matthew Ross, the both of you would certainly bring out the greatest of my master pieces." Keane said as he held Ciel's shoulder with his hand. Ciel just stared at the hand and said, "Right, one day-"

"I told you to please stop it!" Irene shouted as I finally reached the two and pulled Ms. Irene away from Georg, "To have you all over me with your disgusting hands...I can't take it anymore!" She glared at Georg and hid behind me.

"Whaat? Your at fault for wearing those clothes!" He came over and pushed me away and grabbed Irene, "Hey!" I shouted, he ignored me as he continued to harass Irene, "You really want to be touched don't you? Don't pretend to be sweet and innocent now."

"Insolent jerk! Have some shame!" She slapped him and he shook in anger, "Why you...like I'll let you say that to me!" He tossed his drink and I grabbed Irene and covered her from the liquor, but, before a drop could even land on us, Ciel stood between Georg and us, getting soaked by the beer.

"Earl!" Everyone shouted.

I frowned and took out my handkerchief as I tried to clean the beer from his face, he stopped me and he looked at Georg, "This is a dining hall. In any case that will be enough from you two for today."

"You old pervert!" Keane shouted and he grabbed the bottle of wine, "Don't touch my woman so-" He flunged the bottle, "Easily!"

The bottle came straight at Georg and a black blur flipped over his head, catching the bottle and landing on a ladder, the cork popped off and Sebastian poured the contents on a pyramid of glasses. Everyone looked amazed at Sebastian, "It's a fantastic wine from the village of Purcari in South Eastern Moldova. Ladies and gentleman please enjoy it." The beautiful wine gave off different colors as the light from the chandelier glrowed from above.

"Beautiful it looks like a christmas tree! When did it...moreoever, this smell." The drunk Georg sniffed the air and said, "It's like being in a flower garden."

"That's smells good! Give me one won't you?" Grey laughed, perhaps drunk as well.

"Me too!" Georg and Lau shouted.

Everyone was soon pleased and happily drunk as they mingled together, as if the sudden feud did not happen. Sebastian came over with a towel for Ciel, and I tried to wipe off some of the beer from his face.

Irene came over, and tried to talk to Sebastian, "Um...tha-"

He ignored her and went straight to Ciel, "Are you okay Young master?"

"Yeah. Matthew removed most of the beer from my head." I gave a mere glance and saw that Irene was looking at Sebastian still, not noticing her producer behind her. "Even so..." They stopped as they stared at the happily drunk Georg who had Maylene in his grasp, and Ran Mao by his side.

_"His true colors come out when he's drunk, eh? " _They stared at me surprised I knew French. Ciel chuckled at that and looked to us both, "_So once that solemn man gets some alcohol into him this is how he becomes? From the looks of it, he's a repeat offender." _Ciel said, trying to keep the humor going.

'Talking in french...' Arthur looked at us and I wondered if he understood us.

_"Even so, showing how little self-constraint one has...I wonder whether he's just an immense fool or whether he knows no shame at all." _Ciel shook his head at the drunken man.

_"If he had any shame at all, he wouldn't drink like a sailor." _I said to him.

_"Seems like the incurable type of guy that'd make a doctor hopeless." _Sebastian muttered.

"Ahaha." We heard Arthur laugh, and I was right, he understood the language. Ciel smiled at him and placed a finger to his lips, "Sh." He blushed, being caught, and nodded. "Mr. Wordsmith, how forgetful I must be, I understand you will have a hard time being here, and I hope I am not out of line, but my servant Matthew," I bowed to him, "Will be with you, incase you need anything."

"Oh, for me! No, you don't have to go through such troubles!" He shook his hands side to side, surprised that Ciel would do that for him.

I walked over to him and bowed once more, "I am at your service."

He scratched his cheek, and Ciel sat down next to him.

"Matthew~" I turned around and Lau came over to me, Ran Mao by his side. "Yes, Lau?"

He reached into his sleeve and took out a white iris flower and handed it to me. "We're sorry for your loss." He bowed to me and Ran Mao did the same. My throat constricted and I bowed to him, "Thank you..." Arthur looked to me and I turned my head away, I wasn't expecting Lau to do this, and I wondered how he knew. Sebastian took the flower from my hand and whispered, "You stay here and I'll put this with them, ok." I nodded and he gave me a small smile as he walked away.

"It's hard to loose a child, but as they say, time heals all wounds." Lau said as he smiled.

"Time... what if it can't heal every wound?" I told him.

His smile grew bigger and he said, "Then, they become scars, so you can never forget." He patted my shoulder and walked off to continue with the party. I frowned for a bit and looked down, Arthur was staring at me, "Ah...I'm sorry for your loss." I nodded to him and he fidgeted, "Ask, or it will never leave your mind." I said. He flinched from my sudden straight-forwardness, and he stuttered, "H-how did...your child die?"

I looked to Ciel and he nodded to me, telling me that I didn't have to answer, "She died of sickness, her two brothers died before her." He stared at me shocked, and I looked out the window, the happy mood in the room was suffocating me, and I longed to be outside, so the rain can wash over me, I missed the moon that was being hidden by the clouds, and I missed Sebastian right now.

Time passed and the grandfather clocked chimed, "Oh? Has Master Siemens fallen asleep?" Ciel said as he stared at the Georg, unconcious on the couch.

"Seems like it..."

Sebastian came back and was by myside, not a drop of water on him, except for a strand of his hair. "Sebastian. Take the lord to his room. I'll retire too. Matthew stay with Arthur and when he feels like it, take him to his room." I nodded to him.

Sebastian went forward and lugged Georg onto his back, "I'm very sorry, but I'll excuse myself as well." Ciel said to Lau.

"Ahh, the Earl is going to sleep already?" Lao said.

He smirked and said, "For a child such as myself it's bedtime already. Please relax yourselves." They left and I watched Grey, who's eyes were on Ciel, till the smaller boy left. I looked down at Arthur and smiled to him, "Would you like to play billiard's with the other?" He nodded and I led him to the table, and played with him, so he could at least have someone to talk to.

Arthur yawned and I looked at the time, "Goodness, it's so late already. Would you like to go to sleep?" I asked him. He shook his head and I said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to see if I can try to speak to others. If you need to go somewhere, please do, I won't tell Earl Ciel." He said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and bowed to him, "Then, if you'll please excuse me." I stepped out of the room and headed to the kitchen, I was slightly hungry.

"This is the worst..." I heard Maylene said as I stepped in. Sebastian was washing the dishes, and Bard was drying them up and stacking them. A bell started to ring and Maylene looked out the door, "Gah, it's from Master Siemens' room!"

"Maybe he wants some water splashed over his face to wake up?" Bard said. Either way, Maylene was to go to his room.

"Uhh, I don't want to go..."

"I'll come along." I told her.

"No, I'll go with her." Sebastian said as he removed the apron from his waist, "Mr. Sebastian! Are you worried about me~"

"I'm more worried about Master Siemens." I chuckled at that, "Sebastian why don't you take a break, I'll go help Maylene."

"No, you have your own work to do. Speaking of work, shouldn't you be by the Wordsmith side?"

"He said I could leave to do anything else, which if you remember is wandering the mansion at night." He nodded to me and handed me a lamp, the candle already lit. I sighed and took it, "Who will come in this storm, I doubt we would have to worry about anything." I grabbed my keys and left the kitchen, the storm worsened outside.

I walked down the hall and I ended up passing the Billiard room. Arthur spotted me and I gave him a slight wave as I continued to do my job.

~ASC~

"It sure is a terrible storm." Maylene said as she walked next to Sebastian. "It would be nice if it didn't continue with this kind of force." They stopped at a door and knocked on it, "Master Georg, did you call?"

"Guaaah!" They jumped when they heard the screaming and Maylene smacked the door, "What's wrong Master Siemens! Master Siemens!" Everyone rushed over when they heard the scream, "Master Siemens!"

"What's up? What's all the racket?" Grey shouted.

"Let's break open the door." Sebastian said, ignoring Grey as he handed Maylene the pitcher of water. He kicked the door open and everyone stared inside and gasped. Georg was dead on his chair. Blood coming from his chest, and his mouth opened in horror.

"Kyaaaah!" Irene screamed and Mr. Phelps fainted. "Ah, Mr. Phelps!" Woodley caught the poor man and Arthur rushed into the room. He checked the drunken German and stared at everyone, "He's dead!" He announced, shocked at the sudden situation.

_At the time, none of us imagined...no, couldn't possibly have imagined, that his death was just a mere prelude of things to come. The rolling thunder and pouring rain were like a blessing performed by an orchestra of demons._

~ASC~

**Please Review...**


	18. A recurring nightmare

_**You know what, I almost forgot to say this, but thank you for all the reviews guys. They are really appreciated, and I know some people like to wait till the end, or some aren't sure what to say. Just knowing that people like my story is enough. Thanks again guys.**_

_If you see this, this is Arthur's narration, not thoughts just so you know._

**Chapter 18**

**~ASC~**

"He's dead!" Arthur shouted.

"What did you say!" Woodley said as he laid the unconcious Phelps to the ground.

"Oh my..." Irene coverd her mouth, suddenly afraid.

Bard rushed into the room with Finny and shouted, "What was that scream just...woah!"

Finnny went over to Arthur, "Is this person dead!"

"Yes." He said, "Most likely the blood loss from the wound on his chest was fatal. I can't be certain because it's dark but..." Bard wiped his brow and he walked up to Sebastian, "Hey, isn't it kinda hot in this room?"

"Yes it is." He pointed to the fireplace and the fire roared in response, "I heated up the room beforehand but...maybe he was cold."

Ciel entered with Tanaka by his side, "What's all the racket?"

"Young master."

Ciel walked into the room and stared at the body, "Lord Siemens!" Both master and servant looked at each other and Keane cleared his throat, "A...anyway, we shouldn't move anything until the yard arrives-"

Bard shook his head, "No. It'd be better if we move the body now." Everyone stared at Bard, "I can't say it any nicer than this...meat rots faster than you might think. Even if we turn off the fire now, time will be up before you know it if he stays next to the hearth."

"Rot..you say?" Irene grabbed Kean's shirt and almost fell to her knees in shock. "Irene!" Keane grabbed her and held her up. "It's like he says. I also think it'd be better if we laid him in a cool, dark place until an expert can take a look at him." Arthur said as he rolled up his sleeves. "Well then, let's move him to the cellar until the yard gets here. Finny bring a stretcher." Sebastian ordered. Finny did so and came back immediately with one.

They took Georg away and Lau walked over to the window, "But, I'd think the yard won't be showing up for a while. Seeing as there is quite the storm." He opened the curtain and Ciel looked at the raging storm.

"So you mean we can't leave here either!" Woodley shouted.

"Why do you ask that now? It's fine right, everyone was meant to stay over anyway." Ciel stated.

"Hah! Like you can call this fine! I'm not staying at a place where a murder took-"

"Indeed." Ciel interrupted, "We surely are on the shores of a deserted island right now. It also means that there is a good chance the killer is still inside the mansion." Everyone froze in the room and stared at each other, doubt filling everyone's mind, "Now that you mention it..." Grey said, "If you think about it logically, wouldn't the killer be one of us then?"

"Wha..." Everyone stared at him in shock, they were thinking it, but to have someone say it outloud confirmed their fears.

"Why us! This isn't a joke!" Keane shouted, frightened beyond belief.

"Th..that's right!" Woodley shouted as well.

"Well first of all, we only just met each other..." Arthur looked down at Phelps who was still passed out.

"Ah!" Irene shouted.

"Lady Diaz?"

"When we first arrived the door was locked right?" She asked Maylene.

"Not that you mention it, yeah it was." The red-haired maid recalled.

"So wouldn't it be likely that someone broke in through the window, locked the door to leave time for an escape and then went back out of the window again?"

Grey went over to the window and tugged on the handle, "But if you came in through this kind of rain...wouldn't you leave footprints? Not to mention that this room is on the second floor. And the windows were locked."

Keane humed at that, "So...someone locked it from the hallway and escaped that way after all..."

"That is unlikely." Sebastian pulled out a key, "The keys for this mansion all go with the original ward locks from when this mansion was first built. They are complex pieces so it is unlikely other than a craftsman could make an imitation, there is only one copy of each key and they are with the Concierge. Furthermore these keys have all been locked away in a safe, the only copy of the key that opens the safe is in the possession of the butler, me. Therefore the keys stored there can't be taken. Also in order for it to be locked simply from the inside, other than the ward lock, there is also a latch attached to the door. In a situation where the key cannot be taken out of the safe, there is the possibility of locking the room from the inside only. In other words.." He looked to everyone in the room, "This is a locked room murder."

"Preposterous...we're not in a novel!" Woodley shouted.

"Indeed. If anyone published this kind of crude locked room drama they'd surely get complaints." Ciel yawned.

"Eh?" Woodley said.

Ciel smirked and looked to Arthur, "Wouldn't you agree ?"

"Eh...ah! That's right...surely if you used those." Arthur mumbled as he went into thought.

"What's that?" Lau asked.

"A needle and thread." Ciel said.

Everyone stared at him, "Needle and...thread?"

"Like Sebastian says, the only way to lock the door is from the inside, but if you use a needle and thread you could easily do it from the outside. It works like this, first you jab the needle and thread in to the door somewhere to hold the latch in place, then you pull the thread down under the door and go outside of the room. Finally if you pull the thread carefully to avoid breaking it and manage to pull out the needle, the latch will close and you'll be able to lock it. Then if you pull the needle and thread through the crevice under the door, you won't leave any evidence behind either. So will the needle and thread, cleaning up is easy also. In mystery novels, it's the oldest trick in the book, not to mention plain and boring. However the criminal isn't looking to write a mystery novel of course it's more like he's trying to create a realistic smokescreen or something."

Lau tilted his head and thumbed his chin, "That sure does explain the locked room murder but..."

"It also means that anyone could be the killer..." Arthur finished.

"It definitely wasn't us! It was someone else!" Keane shouted as he pointed at Woodley. "It wasn't me either! Amongst all of us aren't you the most suspicious! You had a fight with the lord at the buffet didn't you!" Woodley shouted. "Don't make false accusations you old man! Like I'd kill someone over that!" Keane screamed, "Overall you're the one that's-

"Now, now you two. Let's calm down and hear everyone's alibis shall we?" Lau said calmly, "Lord Siemens was killed after he had retired to his room...actually, to be precise, it was between the time that the Lord rang the servants bell and the time that the butler and co. arrived at his room. If you have an alibi to cover that time you're safe."

Keane held Irene closed to his body, "Me and Irene were in the billiards room."

"Yes." She said.

"I was there too." Grey said.

"So were Mr. Phelps and I." Arthur said.

"For the whole time, from the moment that Lord Siemens went to bed up until the disturbance, we were all in there. During that time no one left their place either, except for Arthur, who stayed at the billiard room, and the servant."

Ciel looked at Lau, "What were you guys doing?"

"We were drinking in the lounge with . Weren't we Ran Mao?" She nodded and Woodley added, "Right! We were together the entire time before the commotion started. If I remember correctly, after midnight the alcohol ran out and we had the butler fetch us some more right?"

"Yes I brought it to you at around 12:10." Sebastian said.

Everyone looked to the servants and Maylene stammered, "Us servants were all cleaning up together!"

"First and foremost none of us even knew what room Siemens was staying in. To find him in such a large mansion would take quite some time right!" Keane said.

"Which means that..." Grey's eyes went to Ciel and his eyes widen.

"Excuse me for asking Earl, but what were you doing at the time?"

"He was sleeping when I went to check on him, before I left back to the south side of the mansion." Matthew said as he stepped into the room, "What happened here?"

They stared at Matthew, "Where were you?"

"I was patroling. It is my job as Conceirge to roam the halls and outside at night. In fact, to get to the north side and here takes at the most 30 minutes to come here." They didn't seem to believe Matthew and they looked once more at Ciel, "Even if you say you saw him asleep, your his servant you could be lying." Grey said.

Ciel huffed in annoyance and said, "Certainly I'm the only one who hasn't got an alibi, but I don't have any reason to kill the lord."

"Oooh? Is that soo?" Grey said, enjoying the situation to much.

"What?" Ciel glared at him.

Lau smirked at Ciel, "Well you wouldn't say there was no reason at all now would you? Most of the reasons for someone to kill another are reasons inconceivable to other people. It doesn't matter how many times a genius scientist studies it, the psychology of a person is something that cannot be comprehended by other people...besides your company has a branch in Germany does it not? There could have been some memo's outside of the official books with a major bank executive from Germany like him. That's something we don't know anything about though."

Woodley stared at Lau, his gaze lingering too long on the Asian man.

"You're suggesting that my Funtom company has some kind of horrible debt? That's absurd!" Ciel shouted. Lau raised his hand in defense and Matthew frowned at the situation, he understood that there was a murder, and upon closer inspection, Georg was missing. 'So the drunk was killed.' He thought.

'Yes.' Sebastian said to him.

Lau chuckled and said, "It's not an unrealistic story right. No matter how big a company is, there are times when all of it can vanish overnight."

"Wai...Wait a minute!" Finny shouted. "I don't get all the complicated stuff, but...but...Young master would never..." Finny had tears at the corner of his eyes and my hand fell on his shoulder, "Finny. Enough. Back off." Ciel said. The boy fell back and I patted his back, "It's ok Finny. We all know it wasn't Ciel."

"I'd like some insurance." Grey said.

"Insurance?" Irene asked.

"Insurance that we'll get out of here alive." Grey stared at everyone.

"What...do you mean by that?"

"Well the mansion is currently under the control of a killer you know? And we can't get out until this storm settles down," The thunder crashed outside the window, lighting up the room, and yet a shadow casted over Grey, "What if we were all 'gagged' before the storm settles?"

Everyone stared at him in shock. "Well then..." Lau said, "Let's confine them!"

"Confinement!" Matthew shouted, "Confinement!" The trio echoed, "Confine the Young master!"

"But, they're scary." Lao chuckled.

Sebastian looked to Matthew and Ciel, "If that makes you feel better, go ahead." Ciel said, "We will not refuse this. Right Matthew." Matthe frowned at that, but nodded in agreement. "If we're going to confine him, it can't be in his own room. Nobles rooms generally have some kind of secret escape route built in. My place has them too! And, the Concierge has the keys to the entire mansion, he knows this place inside out, and who knows what he could do." Grey pointed out.

"Well then, we'll keep an eye on them while attending to Young master-"

"That won't do." Lau crossed his fingers into an X as he interrupted Sebastian, "Seeing as you might help them escape right?"

"So in other words, it'd be best if one of the guests would stay with him and keep watch." Grey walked over to Irene and Keane as he said this.

"No, thank you! Like I'd leave Irene by herself!" Keane shouted.

"I...I just can't!" Woodley said.

"I don't want to either~" Lau said as Matthew glared at him.

'No way in hell I wanted him to watch us.'

"Well I don't want to either, but someone has to do it?" Grey said.

Arthur sighed as he look at Ciel.

'If you consider the situation, the criminal can't be anyone but him...though...only some idiotic criminal from a penny-dreadful would commit another crime when there's no one besides himself without an alibi. If he was the criminal...he wouldn't have put himself at a disadvantage by explaining that cheap trick right?' Matthew walked over to Ciel and they watched as everyone bickered about who was going to watch them. 'Then again, Matthew has all the keys, and no one has seen him but the servants, but he left to do his work, and not only that, no one knows much about him. Then when there was the fight with Irene and Georg, he went over to help Irene, though he didn't do much else, he didn't appear to be happy that Ciel was soaked by the beer, he could have easily killed the man under Ciel's orders. Such a conudrum.'

"So." A hand landed on Arhur's shoulder, "It's up to you !" Lau said.

"Wha...what!"

"Please watch him carefully so that they don't escape."

"B-but..."

Grey smirked, liking this and he said, "We can't have three people in one room, I, myself know from first hand that the Conceirge Matthew, can fight. What's to say he wouldn't kill the Wordsmith in his sleep." Matthew glared at Grey, his fist shaking in anger. "We will have to separate the two, but they'll be able to move around still wouldn't they..." He thought for a second and snapped his fingers, "That's right. I have something good stored in my horse carriage. Would you get it for me?" He asked Bard.

Ciel sighed and looked to Sebastian, "It looks like this is where we split up. Sebastian. Escort everyone to their rooms." Ciel ordered.

"Certainly."

"Sebastian." Matthew said, "Catch this killer before anything else happens." He told him. Sebastian smirked at that and nodded.

"Well then, everyone let me guide you. This way please..." Sebastian led them to their rooms as the thunder quaked outside.

Ciel, Arthur, and Matthew stared at Grey as Bard returned with two pairs of handcuffs, one with long chain, the other a pair of cuffs that covered the wrist and some of the forearm with a two link chain connecting the two. He attached the long chain one to Arthur and Ciel and he made Matthew remove his coat and shirt, getting a gasp from Arthur, as he saw the scars, "I know you had a sword, and a knife on you. Who knows what else you have." Grey riffled through the coat and pulled out Matthew's hunting knife, he then patted Matthew's pants and he felt the book in his pocket. "What's this?" He tried to take it out, but Matthew grabbed his wrist. "It's my book. I don't like it when people touch it."

He took out the book and showed it to Grey. "What if the book is hollowed out?" Grey said as he tried to grab it. Matthew pulled it back to his body and flipped the book open, "Nothing is inside." Grey nodded and Matthew slipped the book back inside his pocket.

"Well turn around and hands behind your back." Grey ordered. Matthew sighed and did so.

Sebastian came in and he frowned when he saw Matthew shirtless next to Grey, he did not like this situation at all. "Well let's put you two to bed then." Grey said as he grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him away, "Matthew will be placed in a room that locks in the outside, prefarably a room without windows, or vents." Sebastian nodded, "There's a room, but it has a window, but its on the fourth floor, no ledging, and the window can only be open from the outside. There are no vents as well."

'How is it that we have a window that does that, and it has no ledge?' Matthew asked.

'It was a mistake from the builders. We never bothered to correct it.'

Grey frowned, but nodded, "Very well. Once you taken care of your master, come and show us the way." Sebastian nodded as he led Arthur and Ciel to the room.

"Sheesh, what an annoying turn of events." Ciel said as Sebastian changed his clothing.

'It would turn into something like this...' Arthur thought as he buried his head into his hands and he sat on the bed, "Yes indeed." Sebastian said. The chain rattled, Arthur wasn't aware of it as he sighed and stared ahead. "By the way, the room that I prepared for was the room next to the aforementoioned one. He refused to sleep in there though." Sebastian said as he buttoned up Ciel's shirt.

"So I heard."

"I wanted to assign him a room immediately but only Young master's room was avaliable so I took him there. Please forgive me." Ciel yawned and stretched, the chain not attached to his wrist no more. "It can't be helped." Ciel jumped onto the bed and kicked off his slippers, "It should be cold tonight. Don't let the coke in the rooms go out."

_**A/N: coke is a kind of fuel made from coal, it produces very little smoke as opposed to real coal.**_

He looked up at Sebastian and smirked, "Even though I won't be around, be sure to give our guests perfect service."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, his eyes flashing red.

"Well then please excuse me." He reattached the cuff to Ciel's wrist and Ciel looked to Arthur. "Well, , let's go to sleep."

"Y...yes!" Arthur said.

"Well then, good night." Sebastian took Ciel's coat and bowed to them. He blew out the candles and left the room.

" ?" Ciel said quitely.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to have involved you in all of this. It must be hard to sleep when you're sleeping next to a killer right?"

"N...nothing of the sort. Um..." Arthur stared at Ciel and asked, "You don't even take off your eyepatch when you sleep, Earl?"

Ciel touched it, "Hm? No.."

Arthur frowned slightly and his hand went forward to Ciel, "Maybe I'm being pushy, but I think you should let it get some air while you sleep at least. It'll heal sooner that way too-" Ciel slapped his hand away. Ciel stared at him, slightly shocked and he touched his eyepatch again. "Ah..this wound, I got it when I lost my family. I don't really want to show it to anyone."

Arthur sat up straight, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"That's ok..." Ciel smiled and laided back down, "Now that I think about it...how long has it been since I've slept together with someone like this." He closed his eyes, remembering how he was a child, crying in the middle of the night and going to his parent's room. "I think the last time was when I was little and on a stormy night like this...The thunder frightened me, so I'd crawl into my parents' bed." The cuff on his wrist made a small clink as he clutched his pillow, "Now there's no one..." Something warm touched his forehead, for a second he thought it was Matthew, but when he opened his eyes it was Arthur with a sad look on his face. " ?"

Arthur's eyes widen and he moved back and flailed his arms, "Ssssorry! B..b..because I have ten siblings and a little brother around the Earl's age, I just!"

"A little brother..." Ciel stared at him, a little surprised that the man before him had a young sibling. "Um, I didn't mean to make a fool out of you or anything." Arthur stammered.

Ciel smiled and flopped back onto his pillow, "Let's go to sleep already, ."

"Ah...yes."

"Goodnight." Ciel said softly.

"Good night."

Arthur stared at Ciel, 'Really. Can such a small child be a murderer? Really?' His eyes shut, and he went to sleep.

~ASC~

My arms were aching from their positons. My back was to the wall, and my knees drawn up to my chest, and I was slightly shivering, really wishing my shirt was back on me. I couldn't believe that I was caught up in this, and really wished that who ever is controling situations would leave me alone for once.

The shadows moved to a certain spot and I smiled as Sebastian stepped forth from the shadows, and he went down on one knee and smirked, "Being handcuffed and left so defenseless, it makes me want to take you." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and he chuckled as he rubbed his cheek to my own.

"Yeah, should you really be saying that since Grey frisked me." His eyes turned to slits as he bared his fangs at me, "Where did he touch you so I can rip his arms off and shove them down his throat." I laughed now and slipped my handcuffed hands, under my backside, and slid them down my legs till they were in front of me. "You mind?" I smirked and he tapped the handcuffs, they fell off. "It's alittle strange that you can do that, but I like that you can get yourself out of a situation like this." Sebastian said as he laid the cuffs on the ground.

"Thanks." I rubbed my wrists and Sebastian grabbed them and pulled me to his chest. "Sebastian...who was it that killed Georg?"

"I don't know." Sebastian said.

"Don't make me read your mind by asking you the same question fifty times." He sighed and pulled me into a kiss, our tongues slid against each other as my arms wrapped around his neck. He pushed me up against the wall and slid me up, his body pressing hard against mine. My mind was going fuzzy as I moaned into his mouth, and he grinded his hips to mine, maybe it was the lack of sleep, or just the fact that I missed being close to Sebastian, but I couldn't help wanting to be this close to him right now. The room was cold, but my body felt as if it was on fire and he trailed kisses down my neck, to my chest. "Matthew, I want you." He breathed out huskly. My couldn't come up with words as my blood rushed down to my nether region. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and I just wrapped my legs around his waist rocking my hips against his.

He pressed my body harder against the wall as one hand kept me up, and the other unbuckled my pants. He stopped and looked up at me, "We don't have to if you don't-" I pulled him back into the kiss, I didn't want to talk, I just wanted this pleasure coursing through my body to increase, I was tired of the misery, the death, and the constant plague of fools. All I wanted was Sebastian, nothing more, nothing less.

He grasped my manhood and rubbed the tip roughly, my backed arch as I moaned. "I'm barely even touching you Matthew, but my what a lovely voice you have." He whispered to me as he started pumping me. I bit my lip, trying to stifle my moan, and Sebastian placed me on the ground, ripping my pants off completly and he swallowed me whole. "Ah~" I gasped, and I found myself bucking into his mouth, my other hand pushing the back of his head. His teeth grazed my staff and I sharply inhaled. He released me and I gave him a small whine, wishing he didn't stop. "Tell me again." He said. I looked at him, my soft pants filled the silent room, and I shook my head, "I...don't under...stand." I breathed out. He stroked my members, squeezing the tip and a shaky moan came from my lips. "What you said to me, before."

My body frozed, and a blush crept up my cheeks, "I-I..." I stammered. He was face to face with me now, "Say it." He urged me. "I...love you." I whispered to him, he captured me into a kiss and his hand grasped my forgotten members and he stroked the tender flesh. "Sebas...tian," I moaned and I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be the only one." He smirked at me, "Who said you're the only one who's going to be pleasured?" He unbuttoned his pants and my eyes buldged out my head, and I suddenly remembered the pain that would come after, "I change my mind! I don't want to do this any mo-" He shut me up with his mouth, and he rubbed his length against mine. I bucked and moaned in his mouth. I slightly struggled against him, and yet I held him tightly at the same time. He grasped both members together, and stroked them.

"Ah~ Sebastian." I moaned outloud as he bit my neck. My nails gripped his coat, "Sebastian, I'm going to- Ah~" I breathed out as he rubbed my tip with his thumb. "Wai- Sebas..tian." I bit my lip and he whispered into my ear, "Go ahead." He nipped my ear and his hand stroked our harden members faster and I let out a loud groan as I felt myself come, Sebastian following after just a few seconds. We panted as we stared at each other and he smirked at me, "I want to take you again Matthew, will you let me?"

I blushed and a question plagued my mind, 'Will it hurt again?' I thought.

Sebastian stopped and looked away, 'Well...not if I actually prepare you this time.' My eyes widen and I smacked Sebastian's chest, 'You bastard! I knew you were going to fast.' Sebastian just smirked, 'You still liked it right.' I smacked him again and glared, 'Screw you! I don't want you anymore!' Sebastian laughed deeply and kissed my lips, 'Then when your ready.' I blushed and took his hand into mine, 'Then, next time we do it properly...just not right now cause I'm starting to feel lightheaded.' Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Come let's get you clean up before I have to go back to work." I stopped and looked down, noticing that I was the only one that was dirty. He chuckled as I glared at him, "You know it pisses me off that your _too_ perfect."

~ASC~

Sebastian stretched happily, as he walked down the hall. "Who knew that he'll fall asleep in the bath, my is his stamina weak. Though...I'm glad that he can now rest." He walked through the open door of Georg's room and looked at the fireplace, "Well then.." He walked over to it and bent down, "Dont let the coke in the hearths go out.' Was it." He took a small shovel and started removing the ashes out of the fireplace. He paused when he saw something inside.

"As I thought..." He mumbled, a dark shadow was behind Sebastian, a meanacing aura filled the room, "This is-"

~ASC~

"..rd. Bard!"

Bard's eyes open and he saw a black shape infront of him. He quickly made a grab for a gun under his pillow, and Sebastian grabbed his arm. Bard's eyes widen when he realized who it was, "What the hell, it's only you!" He released a sigh of relief, "Don't come in here while hiding your presence, I thought you were a ghost or something. What do you want?"

"Wouldn't a bullet go through a ghost?" Sebastian asked, Bard raised an eyebrow, clearly not thinking things through. "It's about the schedule for this morning." Bard laid back down on the bed and wrapped his blanket around him. "That stuff can wait till tomorrow right? I'm tired man." Sebastian pulled the cover off and laid a hand on his shoulder, "But I'd like you to listen right now." He insisted. Bard stared into Sebastian's eyes, and he tsked, grabbing his pack of cigarettes he said, "Fine. I get it." Sebastian smiled and started his insane list.

"Well then, first up is breakfast, but since I expect it to be held more around lunch time, I'd like you to prepare something a little heavier. I've put a herring pie and a spinach quiche in the storehouse, so please take those out. I can't stress this enough, please don't take out food such as the kidney pie. Then after that, I made plenty of curry and put it on the stove, so please use that for dinner. Next, as an appetizer, use the cut vegetables for-"

"Hey, hey!" Bard whispered harshly, "Even though you say it one by one like that, I'm not a recorder! Like I'd remember any of that!"

"Right." Sebastian sighed and handed him some papers, "Which is why I prepared this memo with instructions for 3 days of the schedule and where I put the food I prepared in advance...as well as instructions on how to heat it up."

Bard took the papers and stared at them with sleepy eyes, "Wha? Even though it's something like this, for you to personally hand out instructions is..."

Sebastian looked forward and Finny sat up and yawned, "Whazzup?"

"Finny. Did I wake you up?"

"Mr. Sebastian? What's wrong at this kind of hour..." He rubbed his eyes wearily, slightly nodding off, and Sebastian walked over to him, "Finny, you won't be able to do your job in the garden for a while with this storm going on. From tomorrow on I want you to change the coke from the hearths in the mansion. Please do it first thing in the morning. Is that ok?"

"Yes." He yawned as he fell back in to his bed. Sebastian went forward and covered Finny with the blanket, "Well then please go to sleep, tomorrow will have an early start." He walked towards the door and looked at Bard, "Then I'll leave tomorrow's matters in your hands. Chef." Bard stubbed his cigarette out and mumbled, "Will do." Sebastian left the room and Bard buried his head into the pillow.

His eyes snapped open and he stood up and shouted, "Chef!"

~ASC~

There was a knock at Maylene's door, she moaned as she woke up and looked at the door, "Hmm... who is it?" The knocking persisted and she snapped to attention, "I'm coming!" She reached for her glasses and ended up falling off the bed. She grabbed her glasses and rushed to the door, "Sorry for the wait." She peeked out and her eyes widen in shock, "I'm sorry about the hour." Sebastian said as he held a cage with a white owl.

" ! Wwwhat is it at this time of night! You ccouldn't be sneaking in for you-know-wha-"

"There's something I'd like you to do first thing in the morning." Sebastian interrupted.

"Ah, yes." She scratched her chin in embarassment, 'After all...'

"Please release this bird at dawn. There is a letter around its leg." He handed her the cage, a familiar scent came off of Sebastian, and she stared at the bird, "A letter you say? For whom..."

"It's better if you don't know. However...I'm sure there'll be a time when it'll come in handy." He looked at her, his eyes serious and he said, "Immediately at dawn. Will that be ok?"

"Yes it will."

He patted her on the shoulder, "Well then, I'll excuse myself. I'm sorry for the late hour." He turned his back to her and started walking away.

"Ah." Maylene tried to call him back.

"Oh, and another thing." He said as he stopped at the steps, "You shouldn't carelessly open the door without checking who it is at this time of night."

"Huh?"

"Seeing as you are a lady." He smirked and left.

" ..?" She stared at his retreating form.

~ASC~

Arthur sighed, 'Urgh...I can't sleep..' He thought. His eye opened and he stared at Ciel, 'Even so...13? The same age as my little brother Ed, he's still a snot-nosed kid...' He remembered his brother and rolled his eyes. He turned his gaze to Ciel, and stared at Ciel's closed eye, noticing that he had long eyelashes for a boy. Ciel rolled over and mumbled in his sleep. Arthur chuckled softly as he looked at Ciel, "When he's asleep he looks as cute as his age suggests he would be. Instead of being 'The Earl,' I'm getting more of a 'Ciel' vibe right now..."

There was a long sigh behind him and a deep voice said, "Indeed, he's a lot cuter when he's asleep."

"Eh!" Arthur shouted, "Wai..you were still here!"

"You're late Sebastian." Ciel said as he rubbed his eye of the sleep.

"Huh?" Arthur looked at Ciel in surprised, "Earl! You were awake! U-um did you hear..."

"Give me the pillow already." Ciel said as he held an outstretched hand.

"Huh! Pillow?" He looked to Sebastian who smirked and went to Ciel's side, "This is what you'd call Young master's security blanket I guess?" He switched Ciel's pillow and Ciel threw himself on to it, "Nonsense. I just like this pillow."

Sebastian chuckled, "Would you also like a lullaby, or would you like Matthew to come sing to you?"

Ciel sat up immediately and shouted, "No way! And like you've ever sung to me before! You sense of humour sucks! Don't say it like you want someone to misunderstand!" He flopped back down and grumbled, "Go back to your room already. I'm going to sleep!"

Sebastian smirked as he held the pillow to his chest, he didn't hear Ciel complaining about Matthew and he wondered how the blonde would feel if he told him so, "Please excuse me. Well, I will return to my work then."

Ciel hmphed as Sebastian covered him with the blanket, and he was soon out like a light.

'So fast!' Arthur thought, 'So he really can't sleep without this pillow? Even though he didn't say anything about it before...he must have been holding out...'

" . I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." Sebastian bowed to him.

"Not at all." Arthur shooked his hands, smiling nervously at the butler.

"Young master stands firm as the Phantomhive family's head of house, but he's still 13. He's still a child." Arthur smiled sadly at Ciel, "That's right. It's only natural for him to be uneasy when he's been caught up in this kind of incident."

Sebastian stared at him, "You don't believe Young master did it ?"

"Yes. I don't think the Earl would do something like that."

Sebastian bowed to him, "Thank you. I'm really glad they chose you to watch over him... But tell me, what do you think about about Matthew?"

"Huh? Ah well...I really can't believe he did it either."

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked.

Arthur looked at his hands and remembered the solemn look on the man's face, "He seems like he can do it if he wanted to, but...he seems like...he's tired. I mean, like he's been suffering for to long, and all he wants is some peace in his life." Sebastian stared at him and looked away.

"Did you know that his daughter died?" Arthur nodded glumly, "He also had two sons right?" Sebastian looked at him and nodded back, "You've heard about children missing before right? Well, those three were some of the victims. Edward was killed before his eyes, and Damien took his own life when he stabbed his father," Arthur's eyes widen in surprise, "He wasn't himself, Damien, and when he saw what he did, he killed himself, even though Matthew forgave him, he died. His daughter had been hurt badly, three stab wounds, one infected, and he tried to nurse her to health, but...she was born with a fatal disease that she kept hidden from him." Sebastian walked over to the door, "She died in his arms... the grief was to much that he himself wished to die. He's barely being pulled out of the brink of despair, and I worry he may return any minute."

"I-...I didn't know..."

Sebastian squeezed the pillow and said, " , I'm leaving Young master in your hands."

"Ah..." Sebastian turned and walked away. Arthur sat on the side of the bed and looked down at his hands, 'However, in the end, the situation doesn't really allow for anyone but the Earl or Matthew to be the culprit.' He turned his head and stared at Ciel's back, 'But I really can't imagine them being the killer at all. Are some of the others lying?' He thought as images of everyone came to his head, 'And if so...who? As for the people who were with me, I can be sure no one left their place...so that would mean...it's either one of the servants who were working together at the time...or one of those three...' He sat up and pressed his hands to his mouth as he thought more on the subject.

'Those three are really suspicious. But when they met us in the hallway they were certainly coming out of the lounge. So then the most suspicious ones are the servants...' Sebastian and Maylene came to his mind, they both were mysterious, a clumsy maid, and a skillful butler, 'And amonst them the most suspicious ones are...the two that found the body first. For example, if they managed to preform the locked room manuever before we came running at Lord Siemen's scream...what would be their motive? Could they have pin the crime on the Earl and run off together? A butler's life is dedicated entirely to his master, he has to give up everything. So he can't marry without his master's consent either.' He tapped his chin and stared at the warm embers, 'Tormented by the thought of their future in a love forbidden by their master...? It's the most common plot in mystery novels today...it's not impossible. The butler Sebastian was unusually calm when Lord Siemens died too. Was it because he's the killer? But then why would Matthew be blamed? Was it because he knew of their relationship? Maybe he was a victim of circumstances?' He buried his head into his hands, 'But...why am I advancing the story on suppositions? Even though I'm writing a mystery novel! This reasoning didn't hold up from the start...' He laided down in the bed and stared at the Ceiling. 'Though first of all, no matter how much I think about it, it's impossible for anyone to hide the murder weapon and perform the locked room with the needle and thread in the small amount of time before we came running in there. Also, why did I start some monologue to prove the Earl's and Matthew's innocence...who did it...and why...' His eyelids grew heavy and he fell into a much needed slumber.

~ASC~

It was dark in my dreams, I was just walking on a cobble stone path. I've had this dream before, my family was usually at the other end, and no matter how much I ran, I wouldn't be able to reach them, so instead I would walk. This time, it was Sebastian that was at the end of the path, he along with Damien, Edward, and Toby. They were smiling at me, Sebastian holding his hand out to me so I can grab it and be with them. I reached my hand out and my fingertips touched his, my other hand going forward to get his other hand, and I was yanked out of my dream by the door creaking open.

My eyes roamed the dark room, usually I would be able to see who it was, but since I've been stressing my body, it was nothing but a black room and I looked around, there was a loud boom as the lightning lit up the room and I caught a glimpse of something silver coming at me.

"Fuck!" I jumped out of the way and heard a clatter, the insturments that were behind me had been knocked over, I scurried up to my feet, alot harder without my hands to help me. "Are you the killer!" I shouted, my voice wouldn't leave this room, the music room is padded with soundproof walls as to not disturb the mansion. He didn't say anything, he was staying still so I couldn't tell where he was. I heard running footsteps coming at me and I threw myself to the left, rolling on my side and forcing my self back up to dodge again.

I panted and looked around, "Where are you, you son of a bitch!" I growled out, backing up slowly. There was a wooshing sound near my left and I threw myself to the right, my body hitting the piano, making a loud bang as I fell to the floor.

"Shit..." I groaned.

"Die!" I heard a harsh whisper and felt something nick my eyes and the bridge of my nose, "Gah!" I screamed as I rolled over to myside, the blood burning my eyes. "_Venite ad me serpens principis! (Come to me Serpent Prince!)_ I couldn't see the seal being made with the bloody tears, nor could I see the murder's face as the lightning lit up the room. But I did hear Basilisk hiss as it tried to kill him.

I scuttled backwards, my eyes hurting so much. "Left!" Basilisk hissed at me and I flung myself to the otherside, to slow it seems, as something sharp cut my shoulder deeply. "Ah! Kill him already!" I ordered. I heard Basilisk screech and I heard a startle gasp, there was instruments being knocked around, I could only imagine Basilisk wrapped around the murder's body, trying to crush him to death, then I felt something thrown at me and Basilisk scales touched my bare chest. There was a screech as the door was opened, then locked.

I breathed heavily as I winced from the pain. "Sssorry, Masster." Basilisked hissed.

"It's ok. Were you hurt?" He hissed a no, and I sighed in relief.

"Thats good." I laid there on my side, trying to breathe in air, a few minutes passed and I started chuckling, "That was bad, I almost thought I was about to be- GAAH!" My chest started burning, feeling as if I was being torn in two. Basilisk tried to pick me up, it's body length allowing it to force me to sit up as the pain continued to stab me continuously. Something warm and wet went down my stomach, probably the blood from my eyes, and the smell of iron infiltrated my nose. "Massster, are you ok!"

I couldn't speak as the pain pulsed through my body. "Massster! Massster!" Basilisk cried, my vision was fading and he wrapped his slithery body around my own, it was warm, and the pain was fading, and yet...a familiar hollow feeling came into my heart, and it felt like my soul was being ripped apart. 'Sebastian...it hurts so much.' Tears fell down, mixing with the blood, and the pain continued till my body could no longer hold up, and I passed out, Basilisk trying hard to wake me up.

~ASC~

There was a strange imagine of a ghost in Arthur's vision, "...smith." It said, he blinked and tried to go back to sleep, " ." He opened his eyes fully this time and saw Ciel hovering over him. "Please wake up ."

Arthur sat up and screamed, "Woah! Goodmorning!"

" ." Ciel said, a serious expression on his face, "Something is wrong around here."

"Huh?"

"Even though it's quite past the time that Sebastian is supposed to come and wake me...he still hasn't come."

"Wha!" Arthur's eyes widen, 'No way. Did he actually run off!'

There was a knock on the door and Tanaka stepped in. "Please excuse me." Ciel's eyes widen in horror. "I'm sorry to be this late."

"Tanaka...where is Sebastian?" Ciel said, his voice almost trembling.

~ASC~

I don't remember when Basilisk had returned, but I do remember being shaken awake and being dragged out of the music room by Grey. "What the hell happened." I heard Keane say, my eyes trying to open, wincing as the blood that had dried, burned even more. "How terrible." Irene said, I heard more footsteps and something grabbed my arm, it was soft and someone was crying into my chest.

"How did it end up like this..." I heard Grey.

Something rubbed my eyes, I groaned when I felt it, and my eyes started to open, everything red and blurry at first, I looked down and saw Finny holding on to me. "Wh-what do we tell.. the Young master..." Maylene cried, holding a bloody handkerchief to her chest.

"What is-" We heard a gasp and I turned my head and saw Ciel's eye wide in shock. "Ciel." I said softly, I looked to what everyone was staring at, blinking away the rest of the blurriness, and my eyes widen, and I fell to my knees. Finny tried to pick me up, sobbing in my ear, but he too fell by my side.

Sebastian was staring at me, blood splattered on the carpet, and his body was unmoving, a fire poker sticking out of his body, his skin was pale, with a small hint of blue, and his tantalizing eyes were wide with horror. His beautiful has been tainted by death.

"Se...bas..tian?" Ciel took a hesitant step forward and I shouted, "Maylene!"

She responded to my call and grabbed Ciel. "You can't! Young master, you shouldn't go closer!" Ciel started to struggle in Maylene's hold, "Let go!" Finny rushed over and I pulled at my restraints, the cuffs cutting into my wrist as I did so, 'You can't be! Not you!' I screamed in my mind.

"You can't Young master!" Finny shouted.

"Stand back!" Ciel slapped Maylene's hands away and screamed, "Don't order your master around!"

"Young master!" Finny cried and Ciel started walking forward to Sebastian, his bare foot stepped on the blood, and he stared down at Sebastina's form. "Sebastian...stop fooling around. Sleeping on the floor doesn't look all that comfortable to me." The dead corpse never answered back and the cuffs strained under my strength, a small pool of blood forming behind me.

"Exactly how long are you planning on pretending to be asleep?"

Bard looked down and muttered softly, "Young master." Hoping Ciel would listen to him.

Ciel stomped on Sebastian's chest, "Didn't you hear me Sebastian? I said get up." Ciel grinded his teeth and pulled the poker out of Sebastian's chest, "Why you..."

"Earl!" Arthur shouted.

Ciel threw it away and grabbed Sebastian's bloody clothes, "Sebastian! Wake up this instant! That's an order!" He shooked the body and when he didn't recieve a respond, even as he slapped Sebastian repeatedly, "Didn't you hear my order! Who said you could just die!" Everyone stared in horror at Ciel, the restraints broke from my wrist and I stood up walking over to him. "I won't allow this Sebastian! Open your-" I grabbed Ciel's hand and he looked at me in surprise, Bard walked over and said softly, "Young master, give it a rest will you. He's already..." Ciel stared at us, not wanting to hear the words, "Dead..." I finished, my voice empty of all emotions as I stared at Ciel.

He released Sebastian and looked at his dead butler in shock, "You're kidding...right?" Maylene and Finny started crying harder, holding each other and I stared at Ciel, "Are you dead? Sebastian." Ciel closed Sebastian's eyes and he touched his cheek, "You, my butler... You...only you...you were supposed to be by my side until the end."

Grey walked over to Bard, arms crossed and seemed disappointed, "If we leave him here, he'll rot. It'd be better if we moved him quickly." Bard flinched as he looked to me, expecting me to scream and shout in defense of Sebastian. I didn't do anything as I stared at Ciel.

"...Yes." He responded back.

Maylene walked over to Ciel and picked him up by his arms, "Come, Young master."

"No! Let go!" Ciel started to struggle, and something replaced that hollow feeling in my chest, pure rage, as I watched Ciel scream for Sebastian, "Don't you dare leave me behind Sebastian!"

"Young master!" Maylene shouted in shock.

"Sebastian! It's an order! An order." He grabbed at Sebastian's coat, trying to have a grip on him, and instead pulled off Sebastian's pin. "An order!"

"That's enough!" I shouted and I slapped Ciel. He stared at me in shock, his eye trembling from the unfallen tears. "He is dead."

"No!" Ciel whimpered, not wanting to believe me.

"He won't come back."

"Stop Matthew." Maylene pleaded.

I gripped Ciel's shoulders and made him stare at me, "..." I wanted to scream at him, saying that Sebastian will never be by his side again, that he had abandon us, and will never return, instead I looked down at Sebastian and my eyes closed as tears refused to fall, and instead blood replaced it. "Get this out of here immediately, there is a killer here, he is well armed, and he has to be incredibly strong in order to attack both Sebastian and me." I felt them staring at me and I touched my heart, the seal was gone from my chest, the burning feeling last night was because Sebastian was literally being ripped away from me. I stood up, and Finny went to me as he tried to stop the bleeding from my eyes.

"Hmm?" I heard Lau, "It would be impossible for the confined Earl and blind Matthew to have commited this murder right? Things just got intresting." I felt Lau's eyes on me, they were cold and yet I could feel him searching the entire scene.

Something held my hand, it was Ciel's smaller one and he started to tremble as I knew he was staring at Sebastian still.

~ASC~

Arthur stared at Ciel and Matthew, he was surprised by both their reactions, but mostly by Ciel's as he shooked. 'He was standing with his small back shaking in grief, even so, not once did a tear fall down from his eyes. Did his pride as the master drive him to restrain himself so...or does this mean that even his tears have dried up already...'

"What the hell is with this mansion!" Keane shouted as he held Irene to his body, "To have two murders overnight!" Arthur walked over to Sebastian's body and checked it, he noticed the blood around Sebastian's head. 'That's not right..."

"M...moreover with that..." Irene whimpered as she looked at the murder weapon.

"He was stabbed with the poker alright. How brutal."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes widen as he grabbed Sebastian's head, "There are also traces of being hit in the head. He must have been hit from behind while collecting ashes." Bard was by Matthew's, gripping his arm as his eyes remained shut. He could cared less for this situation and wished to return to his room, so he may heal his shoulder and eyes of their wounds, and be away from everything. "You're saying that wasn't enough to kill him...so they gave him the final blow by stabbing him in the chest?"

"Either that," Grey's voice echoed in the room, "Or they just continued attacking without checking if he was already dead...Two hits would be more likely to kill him than just one...strange. Hm?" Grey said as he looked at Arthur who was analyzing Sebastian's body.

"Even though he didn't die from the blow to the back of his head...why did the killer go out of his way to stab him from the front?" Last night blared into Matthew's mind and he spoke up, "I was perhaps attacked before Sebastian was killed." Their eyes were focused on him, he could feel it. He then, heard Bard's clothes rustle and his stubbled chin being scratched by his hand, "If you were, then why attack so many times. Certainly it makes more sense to attack from the same angle a second time though."

"Perhaps there were mulitiple culprits." Arthur said.

"What!" Maylene and Finny shouted.

"Matthew says he was attacked, probably before Sebastian was killed, what exactly happened Matthew?" Arthur asked.

"I heard my door opening, I didn't know the time. I called out to him and he tried to attack me. We struggled for a bit, and he slashed at my head, he only knicked my eyelids and the bridge of my nose, but he still tried to attack me. I suppose I put up to much of a struggle and he left." He left out the burning pain, Basilisk, and that Sebastian had visited him in the middle of the night.

"Then there has to be two. For example, one of them came from up front and started chatting to attract his attention...meanwhile the other one, perhaps the one that attacked you, snucked up behind him and hit him over the head. Then in a flash the one up front gave him the final blow by stabbing him." Arthur explained.

"Well no matter how, it's certain that this killer didn't feel any mercy or hesitation." Lau said, "To have killed even that butler, the culprit must be extremely-"

"Stop it already!" Finny shouted, his grip around Matthew's body left, and he held Ciel, trying to protect him from Lau's cruel words. "Why are you even having this converstation in front of the Young master! Please think of his feelings."

"Finny!" Maylene shouted, she bowed to Grey and hurriedly said, "P-please excuse him!"

Grey frowned at the two servants, and said, "...Well certainly, instead of standing around the corpse like this, why don't we temporarily move this thing-"

"Sebastian."

"Excuse me?" Grey said.

Matthew's eyes opened and everyone stared in shock as his pupils turned to slits with blood still staining the white around them, "It's Sebastian, not corpse, not thing, Sebastian." He walked up to Grey, who grinned wanting Matthew to do something. Instead Matthew shoved my hand into Grey's coat and took out his hunting knife. He stabbed the cuffs still on his wrists and they fell to the ground with a clatter. "I'm going to take a shower." He annouced as he brushed passed Tanaka who looked straight ahead, and yet a hint of concern was on his face.

Grey scoffed at Matthew's retreat, thinking in his mind that he was a coward who wouldn't confront someone. "We can discuss who did it and such later over some food."

"Isn't that just a little too easy going!" Woodley shouted.

"Indeed...there's no point in being hasty." Lau said.

Grey strecthed as he whipped around, his mid-shoulder length hair swished behind him and he said as he walked to the door, "It's decided then. So you guys are in charge of cleaning that up." He turned his head and started at the four servants, "Oh and...the preparations for breakfast also."

Tanaka gave him a small bow, but the trio stood silent, their loyalty divided into staying with Ciel, and doing what their told.

"I'm going ahead to the dining hall, I'm starving." Arthur glared at Grey, unable to believe how rude the man was. "We're going too." Keane said as he pulled Irene away, not even asking her if she wanted to go. Everyone turned and looked at Ciel. He clutched the coat around his shoulders and sighed, "It's as they say. Move Sebastian to the basement. I'm sorry for losing it."

"But..." Maylene started, but looked away instead, not wanting to defy Ciel.

"Young master..." Finny stared at him, tears wanting to fall again. Ciel ignored the two and stared at Tanaka.

"Tanaka."

"Yes."

Ciel walked up to him, his hand clutching Sebastian's pin, "Sebastian is dead. From today on, you're my butler." He held the pin to his chest, the small chain brushing against his knuckles, "I entrust you with the management of the mansion and supervision of the servants. This pin," He held it out to Tanaka, "Will be returned to you also." Tanaka smiled sadly as he looked at the pin, "The pin of the head butler...how nostalgic. Should you really be hiring an old man like me?"

"It's just until I've found a replacement." Ciel turned away.

"Certainly." He bowed to Ciel and Ciel handed him the pin."I'll hold on to it firmly." He clipped it on and clapped his hands together. "Well then, first we'll prepare the morning bath. Maylene, the hot water if you will. As for you two, please carry the hot water to the Young master's bathroom after moving Sebastian. Hurry!"

"Yes!" They said in unison and left the room to do as they were told.

"Let's go Young master, you'll catch a cold dressed like this. Let's give you a change of clothes first. The head of the Phantomhive house should not be shaken by something as trivial as the death of a servant." He smirked as he thought of his old master Vincent Phantomhive, "I never once saw the master lose his composure due to such trifles."

Ciel chuckled softly, "You're as strict as ever...old man." Tanaka smiled down at him.

Finny and Bard came in with the stretcher and a blanket. They covered Sebastian's body and they placed his body on the stretcher, taking him away. Arthur stared as they left and Tanaka came forward to him, " ."

He looked down and Tanaka placed clean slippers in front of him, "I'm truly sorry, for something like this to happen..." Tanaka bowed to him and Arthur shook his hands and head, "It's ok...Rather than myself stay with him...please stay by the Earl's side." He looked down as he sighed, remembering Sebastian's words.

"I deeply appreciate your concern, well then.." Tanaka turned around and started leading Ciel away, "Let's go Young master. We shouldn't keep the guests waiting."

Ciel stopped and looked at Arthur, "Please, can you check on Matthew for me?"

"Ah, his wounds, of course."

"A fair warning...don't startle him." Ciel said as he left.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this and went off to look for Matthew.

Maylene pointed him down the hall way and he thanked her as he held a small bowl with antiseptic bandages, and some cotton balls. He knocked on the door and waited. There was no response and he wondered if Matthew already finished bathing.

He heard sloshing noises and he touched the door knob, 'He must be depressed, perhaps he doesn't want to speak to anyone...but,' He opened the door and steam hit his face. "Gosh it's so warm." He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked around and saw the bathtub filled with warm water, and by it's side was a small metal stool with a bottle of pills.

"That's strange? I know I heard someone...oh my god!" Arthur dropped everything and rushed to the bathtub, he stared into the water and saw Matthew underneath, eyes closed, his feather trying to float up, but being held back by the small chain. "Suicidie isn't the answer!" Arthur shouted as he grabbed Matthew's arm. Matthew's eyes snapped open, blood leaked from the cuts, and he stood up faster than Arthur would have expected, and a knife was pressed against Arthur's throat.

"I-I." Arthur started to stutter as the knife radiated heat from the hot water. "Author Arthur?" Matthew stared at him in confusion, blood dropped into his eyes, and he dropped the knife as he shut his eyes from the pain.

"Wait, I-I'm here to help with your wounds."

"Leave me." Matthew said as he slid down the tub until he was once again submerged. He opened his eyes, and stared at Arthur, eyes emotionless as the pink hot water washed away the blood from his wounds, the scars seemed to stand out even more in the water and Arthur noticed that Matthew had a towel warpped around his waist. "I know your upset," Arthur started, hoping Matthew would hear him out, "But Ciel sent me here to heal you." Matthew blinked under the water and closed his eyes as his hands clenched and unclenched, small bubbles escaping his lips. Arthur frowned and went to pick up his supplies.

He heard the water sloshed again, and this time some of it fell out. He turned his head and Matthew was sitting up, his fingers running through his hair, fixing it so it wouldn't stick to his face. "...Sebastian told me about your three kids..." Arthur suddenly said. Matthew frozed for a second, and he turned to stare at him, "Did he also tell you that they were orphans? They were taken from me before I could. When I tried to save them..."

"I know..."

Matthew laid his back on the tub and chuckled as he stared up at the ceiling, "I failed to save them...just like the others...hehe!" He started laughing harder, his body shaking, Arthur stared at him in shock, "What I must have done to piss off either god or the devil...to be cursed to have the ones I love killed before my very eyes, and yet I alone must survive? How cruel...how very cruel..." Matthew tilted his head back against the rim of the tub and laid his arm over his eyes as he breathed out.

'What could you tell someone whose life is like this. Do you tell them that god is testing their faith, do you tell them that things get worse before they get better...' Arthur picked none of those thoughts and just asked, "Will you let me clean your wounds?"

"..." Matthew didn't respond at all to Arthur.

The novelist grabbed his supplies and set to work on the wound on the shoulder, it wasn't a deep cut, but it would require stiches, something he didn't have. He grabbed a cotton ball and dipped it in the alcohol, "This is going to hurt a bit." He said, Matthew didn't say anything, as his eyes stared at the cieling still. Arthur pressed the cotton ball into the wound and Matthew didn't even flinch as Arthur rubbed it in the wound.

He grabbed one roll of bandages and wrapped it tightly around the wound. "When the rain clears up, you might want to go to a hospital to get stitches." Arthur said, he grabbed another cotton ball and saw red bite marks on Matthew's right shoulder. "Did the killer do this?" Arthur touched the wound and Matthew grabbed his hand, "Leave that one alone."

"But a bite mark can get infec-"

Matthew glared at him and he shut up. "Leave it be." Arthur nodded and walked over to Matthew's head, "Here comes the hard part, close your eyes ok." Matthew released a breath and did as he was told.

Arthur study the wound and smiled, "Wow, your lucky. your eyelids could have been stabbed through completely and you would have lost your eye sight." Matthew hm'ed at that and Arthur sighed as he cleaned the wound, Matthew's eyes twitched as he applied the alcohol.

Arthur stopped and stared at Matthew's wrist that were holding the sides of the bathtub. "Who do you think is the killer?" Matthew suddenly asked as he stared at Arthur. "Uh...I honestly don't know." Arthur wrapped the bandages around the wrist, and stood up, "It's not a bad job, though I wish I had better supplies with me-"

"Towel." Matthew interrupted.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Pardon?" He asked.

"To your right." Matthew said.

Arthur turned around and spotted the towels, "Oh." He grabbed it and walked over to Matthew.

"Get out...I don't like to be seen naked, nor did I appreciate being touched." Matthew said as he grabbed the towel, the one around his waist slipping off from the weight of the water, Arthur stared at him, his mouth open in shock, "But, I had to clean your wounds." Matthew ignored him as he waited.

Arthur huffed and stepped out of the bathroom. He heard the water moving and falling and the door opened. Matthew stepped out of the room, a large towel around his waist, and another around his shoulders, covering the faint star pentagram.

"I've been meaning to ask...why do you have that?" He pointed at the faded mark and Matthew touched it, "It's a broken soul." He walked passed Arthur and hovered at his door, "Author,"

"_Ar-_thur." The novelist corrected.

"I know. Watch your back... because the only people I trust are thoses of this mansion. My orders were to take care of your needs and I will see to it, but, everyone other than my dear friends and master, I can give a damn. Someone wants to hurt my family...Who ever it is, they better hope I don't find them. Because if I do, I'll kill him." Matthew stared at Arthur, eyes full of rage. He entered his room and Arthur scratched his cheek, "This...is going to be difficult isn't." He sighed and stayed in the hallway, unsure where he should go.

A few minutes later, the door opened and out came Matthew, there was a puzzling look on his face as he looked into his room and turned to face Arthur. He was dressed in black once again, and he fixed his sleeve and slipped a book into his pocket, and finally tucked his knife into his sleeve. "There should be food ready for you." He said at Arthur, "If there was anything that man could at least do, was be a damn well butler." He closed his door and led Arthur to the dinning room.

_'Such a solemn person, this Matthew is. I still know nothing of him to this day, but as we walked to the kitchen, I couldn't help but think we all were forgetting something._

**Please review...**


	19. Falling gently into the abyss

_**Here's the next chapter guys. This week I'm going to an anime convention for two days, yay I get to meet the voice actors for Fullmetal Alchemist! Squee! I'm so happy, hopefully I don't freeze up, and just stay smiling like an idiot again, that was a sad first anime convention.**_

_If you see this. It's Arthur's narration._

_**Chapter 19**_

_**~ASC~**_

Everyone was already seated as they stared at the food, no one was in the mood to eat, except for Grey and probably Ran Mao who sniffed at the foreign food. Matthew held the chair out for Arthur, and stood behind him.

Tanaka started placing the side dishes and Ciel grabbed his napkin. "He really saved us by preparing all this properly." They stared at him, Arthur unable to to smile as he looked at Ciel. "This smells good! I'm gonna dig in! I'm really hungry since I didn't get to eat this morning." Grey said as he wielded a knife and fork. He started eating and the others started doing so as well. Everyone but Irene, who looked sick to her stomach.

"What's wrong Irene? You didn't even touch your food." Keane asked, concerned for his opera singer. "I'm not very hungry..." She covered her mouth, trying to stop the smell of food from making her sick. Grey stared at her, all his food gone and he asked, "Hey, since there's some left is it ok if I have it?" He twirled the fork around and Irene grabbed her plate, "Yes, feel free to-"

"Not that." Grey interrupted, "I didn't mean yours. The one next to you." He pointed with his fork and Irene looked to her left. There was a plate of food next to her.

"Oh my...indeed there's one too many. Perhaps the chef got the numbers wrong."

Ciel stared at her, "The one who prepared breakfast was Sebastian. He wouldn't mix up the numbers." Arthur looked to Matthew, and the blonde-haired boy glared at him, giving him a look that said, 'He-doesn't-make-a-mistake.'

"Huh? Then whose is it?"

"We're all-"

"Mr. Phelps is missing." Matthew said, everyone stared at him and they checked around the table. "Ahh, since he's always so inconspicuous I didn't notice. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all morning. Looks like he overslept too much." Woodley laughed. Matthew stared at the empty seat, and Arthur's hands clenched as he thought of something. He stood up, the chair screeching and he spoke, "Excuse me! Shouldn't we go have a look...in the Earl's bedroom?" Everyone stared at him as they got his meaning.

"I'll take you there." Ciel said as he stood up, Matthew looked at everyone and saw Lau's eyes opened, staring at Ciel, and Woodley's pale face. Everyone stood up and started running, Arthur and Matthew ahead of them. "It's over there to the right!" Arthur reached the door and stared pounding on the door, "Mr. Phelps! Mr. Phelps, if you are in there, please answer me!" He shouted, not hearing an answer he grabbed the door handle and jiggled it, "Huh! It's locked! Earl! Where's the key?" Arthur asked, growing more panicked by the seconded.

"I don't know." Ciel said.

"What!"

"Sebastian took care of the key to my room, no one knows where he kept it except for him. Since he's dead, even I don't know where...unless." He looked to Matthew and he shocked his head, "That is the only key that can't be copied."

Finny frowned and walked up, "Please get back Young master! I'll-"

"Get out of the way." Grey said as he slashed straight at the two.

Matthew grabbed them out of the way and the door was sliced into several pieces. Everyone stared at him in shock, a fork sticking out of his mouth and he said, "We need to be quick seeing as there's still dessert."

Everyone ran into the room and opened the inside door that lead to Ciel's room. "Mr. Phelps!" Arthur shouted, there was a squishing sound and Matthew looked down. "Wait!" Matthew grabbed the back of Arthur's shirt and the novelist looked down, his foot touching Phelp's hand.

" !" Arthur went to the ground as he checked the man's vitals. Matthew looked around the room and felt something watching them, a feeling he got in his own room. He looked around the room and started walking around, 'Where is it, there's something supernatural here, causing all of this...'

~ASC~

The white owl was released from it's cage and it flewed into the rain, it didn't even make it far as something attacked it, and it fell to the ground dead.

~ASC~

I searched under the bed, and around the room, making sure I didn't touch anything important, incase I'd find something.

"Why." Ciel said as he stared in shock.

I looked back, wondering if Ciel was going to crack again and noticed the shock expression on Grey's face, then again everyone was shocked, but it surprised me that he was human like the others.

"Rigor mortis is already setting in. So he's been dead for a while." Arthur frowned at this, another person has died, and we were to late to prevent it.

"Are we having some kind of nightmare?" Keane asked, scared out of his mind as Irene clutched his back.

Arthur gently turned Phelp's body, examining it for any kind of wounds, "He doesn't have any external injuries like the other two though..." He spotted something on the neck and his eyes widened, "There's a wound on his neck like he was stabbed by something!" I turned around and rushed over to see, the skin around the wound was discolored, redish and if you look closely there was some strange fluid around the edges, "It might be from a needle like object that was used to inject a poison."

"Needle?" Ciel said, I knew where he was getting at, and I noticed his eye twitching in annoyance. "Wo-w the Earl sure lives in a nice room~" Lau went through Ciel's wardrobe, Ran Mao was by his side, wearing Ciel's top hat. "Don't just search people's rooms as you please!" Ciel screamed. Lau pulled out a chinese outfit, looking more of a girl's than a boy's and he laughed, "You held on to the clothes I gave you~ Did you wear them?"

"Listen when people are talking!" Ciel shouted, his huffed in annoyance and stared at Lau, a memory appearing in his mind of Lau holdng two large needles. "It also resembles a kind of bite mark but..." Arthur stared at me, and Sebastian's bite seemed to feel warm under my clothes.

"A bite mark in the neck...it sounds just like Carmilla." Irene spoke out.

"By Carmilla you mean Le Fanu's 'The Vampire Carmilla?" Ciel said.

"Yes. Do you know it?" She asked.

"You're saying this guy's been killed by a vampire? Don't be ridiculous!" Woodley shouted at her. Arthur ignored their chattering, and he looked around the room, and spotted a broken lampshade and Ciel's clock. "You can't say that kind of occult and unscientific nonsense in the 19th century!"

"Unscientific huh...I guess you could say that." Ciel looked to me and noticed my eyebrows furrowed as I looked at Arthur.

"2:38." Arthur annouced, everyone stared at him and I walked over to see it. The clock's face was smashed, it's hands positioned in the exact time Arthur stated. "That's the clock I keep at my bedside isn't it." Ciel said.

"I guess it probably fell down when he was writhing in pain, it's broken." I muttered as I looked around that area. Arthur set the clock back on to the nightstand and Ciel crossed his arms as he stared at it. "So in other words, died around 2:38?"

"Yes."

Ciel tapped his fingers on his elbows and he turned to look at Lau and Ran Mao, "Hey. Rather than discussing this while standing here, why don't we sort out the situation while sitting down? We'll drink some tea as well." Lau suggested.

"Indeed. Tanaka, please escort everyone to the drawing room."

"Certainly."

~ASC~

We were at the living room, some have eaten their deserts (Lau, Maylene, Ciel, and Grey.), but the rest could not think about eating in these times. Though I, myself have not eaten, but I wasn't hungry, the only thing fueling my body was anger, and worry for Ciel's life. I looked down at Arthur, and saw him scribbling something in some journal, it looked like a chart.

"Well then, we've eaten dessert, so let's sort things out." Grey said as he munched on the last piece of his food, "First of all, Lord Siemens. His death was around 10 past 1 this morning. The only one who doesn't have an alibi is Earl Phantomhive and the Conceirge." He rubbed his hands together, getting rid of the crumbs and dranked so milk, "Next is the butler...his time of death is unknown. Finally , his time of death was 38 minutes past 2 this morning...am I correct?" The way Grey said all that, something didn't seem right, but I couldn't figure it out. "No, the butler's corpse was found first, but who was actually killed first is still unknown." Something clicked in my mind and I stared down at Arthur's list.

"Ah. That's right."

"From their condition we know that a few hours had passed between them being killed and our finding them. At this stage, me and the Earl who were chained to the bed till morning have an alibi." Arthur said. Grey huffed and leaned in to his seat, Ciel took a sip of his tea and looked at Arthur. "Mr. Wordsmith and I got into bed and were chained to it at around 2 o'clock. Just before then, Sebastian said he had already guided to his room. And was killed at 2:38..."

"So who saw Mr. Butler last?" My hand went through my hair, touching the feather on the chain as I tried to connect the lines, something was still off though. The trio looked at each other, and Maylene stepped up, "That would probably be us, but...not only was it dark, but the clock was rather far away so I can't tell you the exact time..."

"Ah!" Finny raised his hand, "We saw Mr. Sebastian in the middle of the night! M...me too!"

"At what time was it?" Arthur asked.

"Mmm I'm certain it was around 2:50." Finny answered, hoping he remembered right.

"So this means...Sebastian was killed last. What did he want?"

"He came to me to confirm the food stock...an he gave this guy instructions on cleaning the hearths." Bard said.

"He asked me to...take care of a delivery...owl." Maylene responded.

"An owl?" Ciel said.

"As opposed to pigeons, owls can fly through a storm. It's just like him to think of everything." Bard answered.

"What was in the letter?" Grey asked.

"I didn't see."

I tapped my fingers on the couch and started to think about the time of murder, was I the last one to see Sebastian? No, I had a short time of sleeping, and I'm sure I was attacked first, so Sebastian was killed after...but what time was it?

"He might have sent a letter to the police." Arthur told them.

"Telephone wouldn't work in this weather, it could be likely." Grey stared at me and I continued back to my thinking, ignoring the annoying man. "However, if Sebastian was the last to be killed, the story becomes a lot more complex. The only ones who could lock the Earl's room would be Mr. Phelps himself, who was in the room, Sebastian who had the key, which means that Sebastian being the killer is the most likely scenarios...and Matthew who owned the keys, but seeing as he was cuffed and locked, it would be more Sebastian then...but. Sebastian was killed." Arthur frowned at this, getting confused, and Lau smirked and picked up his cup, "So maybe...the butler joined up with someone and together they committed the murders, but then, afterwards, they quarreled over the rewards the job would bring and finally he was silenced?"

"It's not unthinkable. In that case, the probability of the killer being someone who would gain from their deaths seems high." Lau chuckled at Ciel's answer and turned to me, "So it would seem money makes the world go round."

"I would disagree on that. But money does help push it along it seems." I answered as I took a sip of Arthur's tea, seeing as he wasn't really drinking it. Woodley looked at Lau, he looked like he was sweating and I watched this in interest, what could be making him so nervous? "Mr. Phelps was the heir to Blue Star Line, a major company in the Marine transportation business." I said as I set the tea down, "He was a little weak-willed, but had enough skill to be entrusted with the foreign trade branch and recently even expanded business to the Asian Region." I looked to Lau and he smirked at this, "Sebastian trained you well."

"Lau," Ciel pointed to him, "He was your business rival, wasn't he."

Lau looked at him and smirked as he took a sip, "Well, I guess that's true."

"Further more you walk around carrying a needle in those dragging sleeves of yours do you not?"

"What?" Everyone shouted, Arthur suddenly looked nervous being near Lau. Lau smiled and had his hands in his sleeve, "Yes, I am carrying one. It's used in oriental medicine though." He pulled out a large needle and Arthur screamed and grabbed me, trying to get away. I dropped him on the couch and took the needle, studying it.

"Y...you killed Phelps!" Irene screamed.

"Oh my~ Aren't you being a bit to rash about this?"

"You bastard! You searched the Earl's room just now didn't you! Are you sure you weren't just destroying evidence?" Keane shouted

Lau started to laugh and looked to the two, "How do you think I could make a locked room murder from that far off walk-in closet? There's no door going outside there and even though we're chinese, it's not like we can just pass through ventilation shafts or something. And I have an alibi for the time Lord Siemens was murdered anyway."

"He couldn't have done it, died of poisoning right?" Arthur nodded and I stabbed my hand with the needle, "Oh my!" Irene shouted as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Good god man! What are you doing?" Woodley shouted.

"He had two punctured holes on his neck, there was poison around the wound, if Lau did kill him, then the poison should still be on the murder weapons, as in," I held up the blood needle to them, "This needle. Sometimes poison can not be washed off, so if I do die, then it was Lau, but I know it wasn't." I tossed him the needle back and he smirked at me, "At least someone believes in me."

"I don't, but your style of fighting is more accupuncture, not poison, though you do have the necessary qualifications."

Lau smile grew, his black eyes staring straight at me, "Well, either way, as I said before I have an alibi, but," He stared at Ciel, "Aww the Earl is such a bully~ You don't need to take revenge on me now you know?" Ciel glared at him, "Do I really need to hear that from you, who suggested my confinement?" Lau shrugged and Ciel brought the teacup to his lips and took a sip, "Well, in any case, there's no one who could have killed all three even if they teamed up with Sebastian. I was just teasing you."

"That's true!" Arthur annouced.

"What are you talking about?"

Arthur stared completing his chart, adding O's and X's to them, "If I put it in a simple chart...It'd look like this." My name was at the bottom of the list, along with the others of Phantomhive workers, there was several O's on some of the people's names, 3 0's on mine for Sebastian, Georg, and Phelps.

"The only one who could have killed Lord Siemens at 10 past 1 was Earl Phantomhive or Matthew. The only one who could have killed at 2:38 was Sebastian and Matthew. And anyone but me or the Earl could have killed Sebastian at 10 to 3. But, Matthew was locked up in a room with his hand cuffs, so he couldn't have done Sebastian in either."He crossed out two of the O's, only Georg's remained untouched, and he stared at the chart. He held out the chart and they stared at it, "So..even if they worked with Sebastian...it's impossible that a single person could have caused this string of murders!"

I cleared my throats, already everyone was assuming it was me, and I said, "Sebastian and Maylene were right next to me when they heard the bell ringing, I went the opposite way, and they went straight to the room. It'd be impossible for me to back track all the way to the room in a different direction, kill Mr. Georg, and even leave without a trace. Even last night, my keys were taken from me, and the door was locked. I couldn't, even if I tried, to scale the outside wall, because my hands were cuffed." They stared at me, and Arthur slapped his forehead, "Right, I should have thought of that."

Everyone focused hard as they tried to think and Woodley tsk'ed in anger, "If it's impossible to do alone then the people who came as a pair are the criminals!" Woodley shouted as he stared at Keane and Irene.

"Are you kidding me!" Keane stood up and Irene grabbed his waist, trying to pull him down, "On top of being trapped in here, I'm being treated as a criminal!"

"Grimsby, calm down!" Irene begged.

Arthur stood up and held his hands out in defense, "Yes, please calm down! Also, I'm not saying it all comes down to two people, it's not as simple as tha-"

"Simple or not, I don't care." Woodley slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "I've had enough! Like I'd stay in this place anyway!" He stood up and started walking.

"Where are you going? Under these circumstances I'd like you to refrain from acting on your own." Ciel said calmly.

"You're saying that to me? You're the one that's..." He shut his mouth and Ciel looked up at him boredly, "I'm what?" Woodley shook with rage and pointed at Ciel, "I-I know! It was really you who planned this all along wasn't it!"

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say, but please calm down."

"You wanted to finish us off from the beginning and gather us here to do so right! You the Queen's dog!"

Ciel glared at him and Arthur stared at Woodley in shock. "Is there something you've done, to be so worried about my master, and what he can do to you, if say, you killed a few people?" I glared at him, daring him to continue speaking like that to Ciel. He backed off abit, my eyes must be scaring him since they were probably narrowing into slits again. He backed away further as I took a small step forward, scaring him even more, and he pointed at Ciel, "I'm going home! Like I'd let myself be killed!"

"Please wait!" Arthur stood up and went to Woodley, "It's impossible in this storm! You should stay here to avoid suspicion as-" Woodley spun around and smacked Arthur acrossed the face, "I don't take orders from a mere doctor!" Arthur went backwards and hit the table hard, I went to him and helped him up, checking if there was any trauma to his head.

"Woodley." Ciel said coldy, "The one who's telling you to sit down is me. So sit down already."

"D..." Woodley glared at Ciel and the cold touch of steel slithered down my forearm and into my hand, "Don't order me around!" Woodley rushed at Ciel, fist raised and Arthur shouted, "Earl!"

In a flash, there was two black blurs, first was me, I kicked his feet under him, and then Tanaka grabbed his arm and he flipped him to his back, holding his arm in a tight grip, he then flipped him again until Woodley was on his stomach, and my knife under his neck, waiting for Ciel's order to slit his neck open.

Everyone gasped in shock as they stared at us, I didn't knew Tanaka still had it in him to fight, and I was very impressed, but more pissed off than anything at Woodley. "Please excuse us, Master Woodley. If someone means any harm against the Young master in this mansion..." Tanaka placed pressure on Woodley's arm and the man groaned in pain, "No matter who they are. These servants, will not have mercy on them." I looked to the trio, they were glaring at Woodley, Maylene with her hand inching to her guns, Finny who's fist were tight, and Bard who's mouth was clenched on his cigarette, plotting how to kill Woodley. I nodded to them and they stood down and Tanaka smiled at Woodley, "Please understand."

"What the hell is with this place. Damnit..." Woodley flinched as my knife touched his neck in warning.

Arthur stared at us, amazed at what we did, "Wha-what was that just now...I didn't see them move at all!"

Lao looked at Tanaka, "If I'm not mistaken, it's Japan's Bartitsu."

"Ba-baritsu?" Arthur grabbed his notebook and rushed over to Lau's, forgetting about the current situation, "Sorry, but please tell me about this baritsu in more detail-"

"Tanaka, Matthew." We looked to our master, and Ciel sipped his tea calmly, "You can leave it at that." I frowned and both Tanaka and I stood up, letting Woodley go, "Mister Woodley. You'll obey our orders then?" The man tsked in anger, refusing to respond. Ciel laid his cup down and crossed his legs, "Well then. Currently the only one who really couldn't have been the criminal is . I think it'd be safest and fairest to put in charge of deciding our actions from now on."

"Me?" Arthur exclaimed, surprised at Ciel's decision.

"Yes. I don't really want a criminal prowling around in my manor..."

"I feel the same but..." Arthur scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

"Well..." Irene looked to Keane and he nodded, "Yes, us too...right?"

"Matthew?" Ciel looked to me and I just blinked, "Well? I've always asked for your opinion when it comes to people, and you've hardly ever let me down. What do you think?" I slipped the knife into my sleeve and ran a hand through my hair, tucking a lock of it behind my ear. "I don't trust anyone but the people of this manor. But..." I stared at Arthur and looked back at Ciel, "He's the only one that knows what he is doing."

Ciel smirked at that and looked up to Arthur, eyes brimmed with child-like happiness, "Then it's decided. There's plenty of time until the storm dies down anyway. Let's thoroughly corner this criminal." Ciel gave Arthur a wide smile, true happiness in his eyes and I started to wonder why he was suddenly feeling like this. "Right... ?" I looked to Arthur and saw his eyes widen as he stared at Ciel, I could only begin to imagine what was running through his mind as Ciel smiled to him, waiting for his answer.

_In this castle haunted by the eerie presence of a killer, he smiled so innocently, like a child. I don't think I'll ever forget that face. Because with that cruel and beautiful smile he looked like he was simply enjoying a game, like an imp that had branched from a demon..._

~ASC~

We all gathered around for Arthur, he had been writing in his notebook, coming up with an idea. The trio were with me, they too wanted to find out Arthur's plan, especially after he made everyone of us talk about where we were, what we did, and who we were with, I had to make sure I didn't say I was with Sebastian that night, or else I would be to blamed, and the killer will run free. He stopped writing and looked to everyone, "As a result of my converstations with everyone many things have become clear, however...The thing I'm most stuck on is the whereabouts of the key to the Earl's room."

"According to the original scenario, the only one that could have been able to kill was Sebastian. But if we consider that the key could have been passed onto a third party, it becomes a whole diffrent situation." I felt almost every eye on me, and I just kept my eyes straight at Arthur's notebook.

"So in that scenario, I would be right in thinking that the person who currently holds the key and killed Sebastian is the criminal?" Ciel asked.

"Yes."

"How are we sure that it wasn't Matthew?" Lau said, a huge smile on his face."Yes, he did have the keys before, and was 'attacked', if anything he was very close to Sebastian from what I could see."

"I doubt you can see much with your eyes always shut. I didn't murder him, Mr. Grey was the one who searched me if I had anything on me. And he even handed the keys to Sebastian." Grey nodded at this and snapped his fingers as a thought came to his head, "Did we ever see where he put the keys?"

Everyone shooked their heads.

Grey tapped his chin and said, "Well, first let's confirm whether or not the butler is carrying the key himself. Even though it would mean our theory ends there." It made sense, why does that make me angry though? Oh right it's because it's coming from his mouth.

"You're right. Also from now on, whenever we move, I'd like us to move as a group." I can see several flaws with Arthur's plan to move together, especially since we are an odd number group, and we almost all hate each other, 'cept for the servants and Ciel.

"Since it would be difficult asking a woman to accompany us to the corpse storage room, I'd like Miss Irene to stay here with ."

"Yes." Keane nodded to Arthur.

"Also..." Arthur stared at Woodley, the pain from his cheek suddenly throbbing, "I'd like to stay too..." The man hmpf'ed as he placed an ice pack on his sore neck.

"I'd like you to allow me and Ran Mao to enjoy some tea over here." Lau asked.

"Since I'll have nothing to do here, I'll just tag along~" Great, just peachy, Grey is coming.

"Please excuse me Earl, but would you mind guiding us through the manor?" Arthur asked.

"Not at all. But...the servants are more familiar with the bottom floor though, so let's have them guide us instead. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yes, Young master." Bard, Finny, and I said in unison.

"Tanaka and Maylene can stay behind and take care of the guests." They bowed to Ciel and he stood up, "Then let's get going."

We walked down the stairs, I was way ahead of them, half my body in the shadows, and half in the light of Bard's lantern. "This place has the kind of atmosphere where one might expect a ghost to pop up at any moment doesn't it." Arthur said allowed as he looked at the walls.

"Will you cut that out!" Grey shouted, "There's no way there'd be a ghost! I only believe in things I can cut with my sword!" He clutched Ciel's arm, looking ridiculous since he was a grown man holding on to a little boy.

"So can you please walk on your own then?" Ciel asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"I thought you might be scared, I was being so kind as to-"

"We're here, folks." Bard said, interrupting Grey's rant.

I opened the door, wondering why everyone was expecting someone to pop out. There was no one there...well except for those three. I stared at the three bodies, looking at Sebastian's black shoes that stuck out of the blanket.

"Put these gloves on when you touch the corpses, will ya." Bard handed some to Arthur and Ciel, "You're well prepared! That saves us some trouble." I looked to Finny, he was shaking as he stared at the bodies and I went to him.

"Are you ok?" I whispered. He shook his head as he clutched my arm, it was alright I suppose, he was still hurting from seeing Sebastian dead. Arthur walked over to Sebastian's corpse and grabbed the blanket, "Well, please excuse me..." He pulled the blanket off and we gasped as water dripped down his face, "He's wet!" Bard and I stared up, "Looks like a leak in the roof caused it." I didn't see any water spot, nor did I see a hole in the cieling where Sebastian would be lying under, then again my vision was starting to blur. Finny clutched my arm tighter, the bone straining under his super strength and he shouted, "Poor Mr. Sebastian! Please move him!"

"We should, if he's wet, his body will decay faster as well."

Finny frozed as he stared at Sebastian, "De...cay..?" He released my arm as his eyes widen in shock. "We need to investigate him but since he's still suffering from rigor mortis it'll be hard to take off his clothes. Well, first let's turn him on his back and-" Finny shook his head and shouted, "Stop it!" He rushed over and got between Arthur and Sebastian, "Don't treat Mr. Sebastian like a mere object! Mr. Sebastian is very dear to us, right Ma-"

"Finny." Ciel said, "If you're just going to have this pointless converstation, leave. It's a nuisance."

"But..." I placed a hand on Finny's shoulder and lead him away from them. "You can move him later, let's search for the key first." Ciel said and he pulled out a chain, "It isn't attached to the Albert." An Albert, Sebastian had told me, was for anchoring a pocket watch to your waistcoat.

"He doesn't have it tied around his neck?" Grey said.

"Let's have a look." Bard walked over to Finny and patted his shoulder as the boy had tears in his eyes. "Matthew...why aren't you upset?" He whimpered softly.

"I've given up Finny." He stared at me in shock, "You don't mean that." He said, "You can't, you lo-"

"He's dead Finny. Just like all the others." He stayed quiet, his fist shaking as he tried to control himself from crying, and I could feel Bard staring at me, whether he was angry or not, I don't know. As they checked his body, a sudden wave of dizzyness strucked me and I clutched Finny for support. Finny's eyes widen and he looked up at me, "Ma-"

"Shh." I patted his head and gave him a weak smile, "Don't make Ciel worry anymore. I'll be fine...just let me lean on you for a bit." He nodded and stood still as I leaned my weight on him, the blood was dripping from the wound on my arm, luckily the black clothing disguised it. My attention went back to the others, and I watched as they continued to check Sebastian's pocket and they started to strip his shoes and coat off, "It's not here huh." Ciel said as Arthur started to unbotton Sebastian's shirt.

"Couldn't it be in his bedroom?" Arthur said.

"Let's go look."

We left Sebastian's body and went straight to Sebastian's bedroom. It was the first time I have ever be in here, and I couldn't help but shake my head at how clean everything was...except, I spotted something that didn't belong in the room.

"This is Sebastian's bedroom." Arthur stared at it in awe.

I walked passed everyone and went to his desk, picking up my old snowglobe, I had forgotten this, it's been so long and all it did was collect dust in my room. Sebastian must have took it and kept it in this room. "It's pretty spacious." Arthur said.

"It's because he's a senior servant." I wasn't and yet had my own room. Perhaps it was because I was first a guest before I worked. I saw Finny looking down, still frowning and I went to him, "Here." I placed the snowglobe in his hands, "Be careful, it's very fragile. It had belonged to me, and Sebastian then took care of it. Now he is gone, and all this holds is memories of my past that I never want back." He stared at it and his fingers gently wrapped around the orb. I ruffled his hair and Ciel looked around the room before addressing us, "Can't you guys think of a place where he might have hidden it?"

Bard scratched the back of his head, "Actually, it's our first time in here..."

"I've only been in here twice since I gave him this room as well." Ciel said.

"In any case, let's search in places one might keep valuables."

They started to search the room, and I helped by checking the fireplace with Bard.

Ciel went through Sebastian's desk, rifiling through papers in one of the small drawers and he turned his head. He spotted Sebastian's armoire and went to it. He opened the door and his eyes widen in shock, he suddenly yelled as the door bursted open, a white cat jumping out, while dozens of others followed, "What's wro- Cats!" Arthur shouted. I felt a headache coming forward and I was in a corner smacking my head on the wall.

"Wah~ These kitties are so cute~" Finny said as he picked on up.

"That bastard! He hid these from me!" Ciel pressed his back to the armoire, trying to shoo the cats away, "Don't let any of these critters set foot out of this room! Haaa aaah, HATCHOO!"

"Young master!" Finny rushed over to him, still holding the cat and Ciel shouted, "Finny! Don't come while carrying one of those things! My allergies are...HAATCHOO!"

We moved the cats to Sebastian's bed, they seemed to willingly follow me, must have been my eyes. Grey continued to search through Sebastian's stuff, "He really doesn't seem to have any personal belongings." He took out a cattail and spunned it around in boredom, "Wouldn't it be nicer to have at least some things from your original home. Where did he come here from?"

Bard shrugged as he stuck a cigarette into his mouth, "Who knows...none of the servants know where he's from. Or even what he does on his days off. The only thing we know it that he was ridiculously good at his job, the perfect butler."

"Perhaps the Young master knows something but-"

"I don't know either." Ciel said, disrupting Finny. He rubbed a handkerchief over his nose, trying to calm his allergies, and said, "Where he came from...what master he served before or what he had been doing in the past...I never had any interest in it, it was fine with me." Ciel's mind went back to the day he met him, _black knee high stillehto boots were in his vision as black shadows wrapped around a body till the form was complete, and a hand with black long nails wiped away his tears_, "Back then, anyone was fine. As long as they would be devoted to me and grant my wishes. Anyone."

"Back then?" Grey said, wondering what he ment.

Ciel stared at him not answering and he looked to me, "You must know something?" Ciel said. I shook my head, "I never asked about where he came from, nor what he use to do. He did the same for me." Arthur sighed and rolled his shoulders, "If we can't find it after all this, it's probably not here." He walked over to us and the one of the cats called at us, while the others were sleeping together. "Then how about we check everyone's luggage?" Grey said.

"Naturally, don't you think they'll refuse that?" Arthur sweat dropped, Grey's plan was stupid after all.

"I have more public authority than the yard, so if they don't want to show me, it will be okay for me to force them~ Come on, let's get going!" Grey demanded. I rolled my eyes as I scratched on of the cat's ears.

~ASC~

We were in front of the others and Arthur was explaining what we planned to do. "Thus, we would like to view your rooms and belongings..."

Grey sighed as he whispered, "I'm hungry."

"The women's luggage will be checked by another woman, so we won't see it. Is that okay?" He asked Irene.

"I understand."

"Go ahead." Keane said.

"Do as you please." Woodley said.

Arthur blinked in surprise by their response, 'Huh? That went unexpectedly well.'

~ASC~

We searched the mens room, and Ciel, Lau, and Arthur were staring into a vase that belonged to Lau. "Hmm was it in there?" Lau asked.

"It wasn't."

"Well, that more or less takes care of the male side." I looked to Bard as he picked up a panda plush and wondered what it was. "Let's wait for the women's side to finish up." I said, Ciel nodded and Arthur said, "Yes."

~ASC~

Maylene searched the room, Ran Mao playing with Irene's clothes, while the opera singer stayed in one side of the room. Maylene checked her closet and saw three picture frames, only one side was filled with a picture of Irene and Grimsby together.

"Oh no, I left that out..." Irene blushed as she stared at the picture in embarassment. Maylene smiled at the picture, "I hadn't heard you two were lovers, so I was surprised yesterday." Maylene said, Irene shook her head and gave her another embarassed smile, "I'm sorry, I don't really talk about it publicly or anything. Me and Grimsby have been seperated for twelve years already, so it's kind of embarassing to tell people..."

"It doesn't look like that at all though!" Maylene shouted, surprised to hear that she was much older then she looked.

"My~ Thank you very much."

'Actressess have some amazing anti-aging going on...' Maylene thought as she went over to Irene's suitcase and noticed the mess Ran Mao left. 'Come on Ms. Ran Mao, you're supposed to tidy up and close things after you open them.' She sorted through the mess and saw a bottle sticking out of the suitcase, 'Hm? What's this bottle? Huh!' She stared at it in shock, the bottle's contents were red as blood and she couldn't help but think about what Ms. Irene said about Le Fanu's 'The Vampire Carmilla.'

'Could it be blood?'

"Kya!" Maylene spunned around when she heard Irene screamed and her mouth fell open in shock, "You shouldn't put that on your head!" Irene screeched as Ran Mao danced around with Irene's drawers on her head.

"Miss Ran Mao!" Maylene rushed over and tried to take them away from Ran Mao, forgetting the bottle in the suitcase.

~ASC~

Arthur sighed next to me and glumly said, "It wasn't here after all..."

Ciel sighed as well, slightly sweaty from searching and running around, "Even with all this, Sebastian could have hidden it somewhere else..." Lau smirked as he held Ran Mao close to him, "That, or he could have thrown it out the window. Since it's so small, if it was carried off or buried, in this storm, we aren't going to find it."

"Excuse me!" Finny shouted, "I'm going to search outside!"

"I...I'm going too!" Maylene said.

Ciel stared at them, slightly shock at their sudden words, "Certainly finding it would give us a clue towards the killer, but you don't have to go out of your..."

"I...want to solve this case!" Finny shouted, "Because I'm dumb, I can't find the killer by thinking it over like the Young master. But if it's a key I might be able to find it. If the key can lead to solving this even a little, I want to find it!" Finny looked to Maylene and they both nodded as they ran off, "Ah hey! You guys...I'm sorry, I'll go after them!" Bard said as he rushed after.

Ciel's hand stayed suspended, wanting to order them back, but a little late. He sighed and looked to me, "Matthew-"

"I know." I bowed to him and the others and went to the window, "What is he doing!" Irene shouted as I went to the ledge and jumped off, landing safely onto the ground.

"It's ok, though I only know Matthew for a year and a half now, he has hardly caused me any trouble." Ciel said.

~ASC~

The rain, a harsh winter one at that, washed over my body as I walked over to the others. Maylene had removed her glasses and she shouted, "I'll search in the garden!" Her voice sounded like a whisper as the rain and wooshing wind passed us. I walked over to the steps and waited as they continued, to try to move through the rain.

"Okay, I'll search over there!" Finny shouted.

Bard passed me and ran to them, "Wait up you guys!" He covered his eyes from the rain as he stomped over to them, "You can't do anything in this storm! Let's go back!"

"With this rain the key might drift off. If we don't start looking now..." Maylene paused and Bard shouted at her, "You don't even know if it's here!"

"Well it might be!"

They paused and stared at each other, "Go back! It's still March, you'll freeze to death."

"But... if it wasn't for we wouldn't even be here." Finny's voice quivered, tears mixing with the rain, "I wouldn't have been able to stand here with the rain beating down on me, or even go outside at all..." They stared at him, my own eyes watching as he shivered in the rain, "We didn't have a thing. No home."

Maylene remembered when Sebastian had caught her trying to kill Ciel as part of her job.

"No friends."

Bard remembered holding one of his comrades in the war as he died in his arms, only to look up at Sebastian.

"No life."

My own thoughts went back to when I first me them, how badly I wished to die, and yet still I wished to join my family on the otherside, the only reason I was still living was because of Sebastian, and my loyalty to Ciel since he had helped given me this new life, and I still haven't repaid him for it.

"No freedom." Finny touched the back of his neck, the number tattooed to his neck reminded him of when Ciel and Sebastian were there that night, saving him from the facillity. "Every single thing was given to us by the Young master and . Even so..Mr. Sebastian is...Mr. Sebastian is..." His tears fell faster, as the rain washed over his head.

"Finny! Don't you be crying now!" Maylene said, her own tears falling, "When you cry, Mr. Sebastian..." She couldn't finish as a sob came through and they both cried. Bard looked to me, my face impassive, staring up at the rain and he watched as they fell to their knees crying loudly into the rain, "Listen up you two." Bard said softly, they didn't listen as their cries grew louder. "Listen!" Bard shouted. They stared at him, tears still falling, "I'm the same as you, without that guy or the Young master, I wouldn't have those things now." He went down on his knees and held their shoulders tightly in his grip, "So why..." Finny choked out, "That's why! We shouldn't be overdoing it here! What's our job? To protect this house! To protect the Young master! Right? Remember the time when we just got here?"

The sniffled a bit and nodded, "Back then we couldn't do anything but kill, and yet, Maylene can do the washing without tearing anything apart now. Finny can see the difference between a herb and a weed, Matthew, who couldn't handle being around others, grew close enough to let us hold him when we need him, and I, who couldn't cook a thing can now make fried eggs at least."

I stared at Bard, his voice louder the rain as he spoke to all of us, "That superman who can do anything by himself. Why did he teach us all those things with such a strong determination? Even though we couldn't do anything and were such poor learners." They stared at him and he said, "It was so that, when the worst came to the worst and he wasn't around anymore, the mansion would still have protectiong right!" They nodded to him. "That's why there's only one thing we should be doing right now, right?"

The ran stopped falling over their heads, "Indeed there is." They looked up, as Tanaka was smiling at them while holding two umbrellas.

"Gramps..."

"Please go inside, I will pour you some hot tea." He said, "Also, it seems we have a bit of a problem." Tanaka said. They stared at him and said, "Huh?"

"I'll explain once we are inside. For now, let's not keep him waiting." They turned their heads and stared at me. I looked at them from the stairs and they walked over to me, stopping at the first step. "...We know you haven't been with us so long Matthew, and perhaps you don't feel as we-" I stopped Bard as I held my hand out to them. They stared at my hand and they grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. There wasn't much I could do for them, but I hoped that I could be their lightning rod and take away their pain, even if it breaks me and leaves me shattered, as long as they aren't suffering it would be worth it all.

I pulled out of their hold and led them back inside, Tanaka patiently following until we were at the kitchen. I handed them each a towel, none for myself, enjoying the coldness as it chilled me to the core. "The problem is, we don't have enough food supplies." We stared at the portions we had left, it was so few, not enough for everyone, "It seems the portion Sebastian prepared is not going to last us three days. Seeing as Master Grey eats quite a lot... He just ate a dinner's worth of curry because he was 'a little hungry,' as well."

Bard picked up the pot and his mouth fell open, "Wha, the pot's empty! You can't call this 'A little hungry!" He screamed. Tanaka sighed and looked at the pitiful excuse of food we had left, "Yes... it is troubling. I do not know when the storm will die down either..."

"At this rate, we'll run out of stock tomorrow or even today." Maylene said.

"The old merchant probably won't come in this storm either..." Finny rolled the snowglobe in his hands, being careful not to drop it or brake it. Bard scratched the back of his head and looked at us, "It's like a siege battle where the supply forces can't come...the worst."

"If Mr. Sebastian were here at a time like this..." Maylene hands turned to fists as she tried to make sure not to cry again.

"Please think about it. He is not here anymore, so we cannot rely on him forever. Did he not say this often? What would happen if a Phantomhive family servant couldn't even overcome a crisis?" Tanaka said.

"Yes sir!" They shouted and started to group together to come up with an idea.

"You guys, don't prepare me any meals." I said as I stood up, the a few drops of water still falling from my clothing. "But Matthew-"

"I've lost my appetitiee with all the deaths, besides food is that last thing on my mind... Tanaka I wish to speak to you alone please." He nodded and we walked out of the kitchen and headed to an empty hallway.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I looked around, making sure no one was hearing and whispered, "The tension is too high with the guests, if this continues someone may snap. And...I feel as if there is someone else in the mansion beside us." Tanaka's eyes widen, then he stared seriously into mine, "Is this a hunch?"

"It's a forewarning is all I can tell you. Something isn't right...and I feel as if their are two murderers. Not one."

"What do you mean?"

I stayed silent and touched my chest, remembering the horrible pain from last night, "Can you keep a secret?"

"It depends..." He said, unsure if he should or shouldn't, "I trust you...Sebastian, he..." I paused a bit and took a deep breath, "I saw Sebastian last night. Whether I was the last one to see him last, or at least somewhere in the middle, I saw him. He stayed with me for quite awhile, and an hour after he left me I was attacked. I couldn't...feel the killer's presence, but when I went to Ciel's room, I felt someone else in the room."

He stared off into the distance, and I waited silently, wondering his thoughts.

"I will not ask what you and Sebastian talked about, but when you were attack was there anything strange you've notice about the assaliant?"

"Well," I thought for a second and my eyes hurted slightly, still haven't been healed completly, "Fast. Extremely fast, and there's not many here with that amazing speed. But...I doubt there is only one."

"But, if what you say is true, then we should tell the master." Tanaka made a move to go forward and I grabbed his arm, "Maybe when he is more alone." He nodded to my suggestion and we went back to the kitchen.

~ASC~

Everyone stayed quiet as they stared at each other, the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Ciel stared out the window and Keane cleared his throat to get his attention. "Hey, it's a little suffocating to stay quiet like this, why don't we play a game of cards?" He stood up and said, "I brought some cards so I'll go get them from my room."

Arthur stopped him with his hand, "Please wait, if you're going we should all go."

"I'll be right back." Keane said, thinking Arthur was going a little overboard.

"It's safest to move in groups since we still don't know who the killer is and more importantly, I don't want to see anymore victims made." Arthur quickly explained.

Lau inhaled deeply from his pipe and slowly exhaled the smoke, "That'd be the best action if the killer is amongst us. Though only if he is."

"What are you getting at?" Keane narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nothing in particular. It's just my opinion."

Grey tapped his fingers on his chair, "If he's not amongst us, where is he?"

"You mean the killer arrived before the storm but is hiding himself outside...or something?" Irene asked.

"Even so, isn't it unlikely he would be able to wander around the mansion and into a locked room without leaving footprints if he had been out in that storm before?"

"Wouldn't your 'unlikely' become likely with the existence of a 13th person?" Lau said.

"How foolish! There's definitely no chance of that happening!" Woodley exlaimed.

"Definitely? The one thing that doesn't exist in this world is 'Definite.' If you reverse 'definite' then anything could be lurking in this castle. If he's lying in wait for a chance to attack, aiming for our lives...he might not be that far off anymore.."

We stood around in the kitchen, looking at the food that was prepared. "I suppose it's better then nothing." I mumbled as I walked to the other side of the room.

_Bang_

We jumped as we stared at the door, there was another bang on the door and my knife was in my hand, with the other I signaled Tanaka to come over to myside, and for the others to stand by. Tanaka grabbed the door handle gently and-

"The 13th person that shouldn't exist..." Lau said.

"Hmph, I'm telling you, it's unreal for such a person to be..." Woodley said.

The door flew opened as Bard, Finny, and Maylene bursted into the room, "Young master! We caught some suspicious looking guy!" They shouted in unison. "Come on, get in already!" Bard shouted as I pushed the man forward, my hands tightly gripping the rope that bound the man.

Everyone stared in shock at the man before them, "Wha-he was real! Where on Earth was he hiding?" Grey shouted.

"...You're..." Ciel stared in shock at him.

"So you mean...this is the killer?" Woodley said.

Lau smirked as he removed the pipe from his mouth, "To think the 13th guest would show up this soon... even I am a little surprised." Lau stood up and walked over to the man, he patted his shoulder and said, "So who're you again?"

I slapped my forehead, Lau can be to much sometimes.

"This again?" Ciel said in annoyance.

"My name?" The man said as he looked at Ciel.

"It's been a while...Jeremy." Ciel said.

"Earl is this old guy a friend of yours?" Lau asked.

"Old guy?" The man said, "Yes, old." I said as I kicked the man forward, disgusted that I had to touch him.

"Y...yeah." Ciel walked over and cleared his throat, "This man is Father Jeremy Rathbone. He's a popular advisor to the local church and somewhat of a famous person."

"Please just call me Jeremy." The man said.

"A...father?" Arthur asked.

"Like I'd trust a suspicious looking guy like you!" Woodley shouted, "The only one who could have commited the murders is the 13th person without an alibi...no matter how you look at it, it has to be this guy!"

"Actually, your reasoning is utter nonsense, Mister Woodley."

Woodley gasped and said, "How did you know my name!"

Jeremy smirked and his face went a little too close to Woodley's face, "Looking at your ring, it's actually quite obvious. The only place you'd be able to mine a large diamond like that would be South Africa. Furthermore, the only way you'd be able to get the special round brilliant cut this diamond has, is with the latest polishing machinery recently developed by the Woodley company. I've also heard that the London jeweller Daniel Anderson has been holding sales talks with women, saying it's a rare item that hasn't really appeared on the market yet." He backed up a little bit, smirk still in place, "If you consider that one of the people invited to the Earl's evening party is wearing such a rare ring, it is most likely the director of the Woodley company...in other words, you mister. Am I wrong?"

"Urgh..." Woodley said.

We stard at him in shock and Arthur shook his head, "More importantly, how in the world...no, why and since when have you been here?" The man huffed, "Sheesh, nothing but questions. Hey you, would you mind opening my bag?" He said to Bard who was holding a large medical bag. He came forward and opened the bag, "Woah! This is Mr. Sebastian's owl!" Finny shouted.

"I-is it dead?" Maylene asked.

"No, but since it resisted, I put it to sleep for a while with some medicine. It will wake up soon." My eyebrow twitched in anger and I took Irwin out of the bag, I had raised the owl, and this psycho freaking almost killed him!

"Wha- just because it resisted a bit! How cruel!" Finny shouted. He ignored Finny's rants and said, "Please look at the letter at its claw." I brought Irwin to Ciel and he took the letter off of his foot.

"Young master! What did Mr. Sebastian say?" Maylene asked.

Ciel stared at the paper and crumpled it in his hand, "It seems that he anticipated that he would be killed and sent a letter to Jeremy." Ciel tucked the paper into his pocket and Maylene covered her mouth, "Oh my...Mr. Sebastian..." My heart felt even more hollow as I remembered last night, and wondered if that was the reason he did all of that. My hand shooked, and I dug my nails into my palm.

"But you can't prove he isn't the killer with just a piece of paper! If he came from outside, he could just as well have commited last night's murder!" Keane shouted.

"Actually, I have a simple solution to your lack of evidence. In my coat pocket." Finny looked to me and I nodded, he went to the man and reached into his pocket, he blinked for a bit and said outloud, "A ticket...is it? For a play..."

"What's the date?" Jeremy said.

"Yesterday..." He squinted at it, Finny never got around to practising his reading, "It's for the evening show of March 12th. The place and program are...umm...the..L...A...D..."

"Split the words apart in your mind, then say it all together in a sentence." I whispered to him. He concentrated harder and smiled, "The Lady of the Lake at the Lyceum Theatre!" I patted his head and he beamed happily at me.

"The Lady of the Lake is indeed playing at the Lyceum Theatre at the moment." Irene announced.

"Indeed, I went to the Lyceum Theatre in London last night. The play ended after 10pm. Even if I took a Hansom cab and threw him a sovereign it would still take over two hours to get here. Furthermore, in this rain the road would become so muddy it'd take at least twice as long as usual."

"A hansom cab in this rain?" Irene said.

"In this rain the river along the road would flood, there's no way you'd get over the bridge in a horse-drawn carriage!" Bard pointed out. He was right of course, it'd be impossible in this weather, and as I stared at the man's body, all I noticed was water dripping off of him, there was no trace of mud on his shoes, nor his pants.

"Of course there are countless other ways of getting here. Walking or swimming...though those are really ways I'd recommend for normal human beings. There are always as many ways of getting to a result as one can count the stars. But there is only one truth." No, there maybe be one truth, but there are a thousand ways to twist it.

"In other words," Arthus said, "You mean that you cannot be involved in the killing because you were in London last night...am I right?"

Jeremy smirked, "As expected of a master novelist, thank you for speeding up the converstation."

"Huh?"

He bent down and stared at Arthur, "You can find out a lot about people's jobs and the like from examining their looks and habits you know. First of all, you have a large callous on your right middle finger. It's different in shape from people who paint or draw so you must be writing a lot." Arthur stared at his hand, and sure enough there was a large callus on his middle finger. "Next, there are blue stains on your sleeve. This can happen when you wash things with dyed ink on them. Furthermore..." He stared into the cuff of Arthur's sleeve, "You wrote several pieces of materials you thought of on the inside of your cuffs with a pencil so you won't forget them. Pearl, India, Locked room, Sign. You have to be a novelist to do something like this right?" The man backed away and Arthur stared at him.

"Amazing..." He said, "He's like my teacher, Professor Bell. He also liked peoplewatching."

The man smirked again and looked at me, "Well, now that your doubts should have lifted, would you mind getting this rope off of me? It seems that the air around this mansion is heavy with the smell of a crime that will rid me of my boredom." I glared at him and looked to Ciel, he nodded to me and I went forward, only to stop and stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry Ciel...but I still doubt this man very much." Said man raised his eyebrow at me, "I've already explained my alibi what more do you want?"

"First of all. Anyone can buy a ticket, say they went to the show, and say they were late on arriving. Second of all, there's no mud on your shoes, nor pants, yet your dripping with water. Third! You were at the back door of the mansion, at the servants kitchen trying to get in, how would you know where it is? I don't know you, nor do I trust you, Sebastian made no mention of someone by the name of Jeremy coming here."

He stared at me for the longest time then smirked, "Then perhaps this Sebastian is not so perfect?"

"He was the best!" Finny shouted, Bard and Maylene both agreeing with him.

"Matthew that is enough, now untie him." Ciel said.

"No. I refuse, not unless this man can prove to me that he isn't the killer." I walked up to Grey and took his sword from him, "What are you doing?" He asked. "Shut it." I cut the ropes from the man and tossed him the sword. He caught it with an expert hand, making me even more suspicious.

"What do you plan to do?" Ciel said.

"Shut the lights." I ordered Finny. He stood still, hesitant for a second and Ciel just nodded, allowing me to test the man. "Everyone stay over there." I pointed to a corner and they rushed over. "This is ridiculous, what will this prove to fight me in the dark? I refuse to use violence to prove my innocence."

"I'm not giving you a choice, _Father."_ He frowned at me and the lights went off. "Now we are both blind, how will this work?"

"Oh trust me, you'll know." The was a red flash coming from my direction and Basilisk came out. He hissed and rushed at Jeremy, I could see the man's dark shadow as he moved backwards, dodging Basilisk attacks. I rushed at him now and my knife went straight to his head, there was a clash of steel against steel, and sparks flew as I withdrew my knife and charged again. "What is going on!" I heard Irene shout as she screamed when she heard the clashing again.

Basilisk wrapped around Jeremy and my knife went straight at his head. He kicked my blade from my hand and he somehow slipped out of Basilisk grip and he tackled me to the ground, my arms behind my back and his knee pressed against my spine.

"Turn the lights on." He commanded.

"_Redire!" _I shouted at Basilisk and he, unwillingly, disappeared back to his own world. "I have to admit, Earl, that your servant knows how to fight. But he lets his emotions control him to much. This Sebastian, he must be the butler, if this is how his servant acts, I would imagine the butler to be worse." My mind snapped and I somehow forced him off my back and in less then 2 seconds, my blade was at his neck, "Say it again. I dare you!"

"That's enough!" Ciel shouted.

Finny grabbed me and pulled me away from him, my eyes never left the man though, I hated him, and I wanted to kill him for saying that about Sebastian...but, he wasn't the killer, no matter how suspicious he is, it wasn't him. He stood up and dusted himself off, "Well is anyone going to explain what had happened." I pulled my arms away from Finny and straightened my clothes, Ciel looked to me and went back to his seat. "I'll explain everything." He said.

Ciel told Jeremy the entire situation, and all of it took no more than 30 minutes to say. The man had his hands together, almost mimicing a prayer pose and Ciel said, "That's all that happened from the time of the first murder up until the murder of the butler that called you here."

"I see...that's very intresting." He looked to Arthur and said, "Could I first see the bodies? They will eloquently tell me nothing but the truth." Arthur stood up and nodded to him, "Well then, let's go to the basement wine cellar together." Arthur said.

"Stop!" Arthur paused and I looked at the man, "I would like you to move each of the bodies to a separate room."

"But why?" Arthur asked.

"The scent might be a clue to the crime. If we put the bodies together their scents will interfere with each other. Also, the wine cellar will have a particularly strong scent of wine... on that note, can you lend me three rooms, Earl?"

"...That would be fine I guess." Ciel said, he looked to the trio and said, "You guys, divide the bodies over three rooms."

"Certainly." They said and did as they were told.

"Earl, will you allow me to change my clothes in the meantime?" He asked, Ciel looked up to him and nodded, "Sure...the clothes of my predecessor might be a little too small. I'll lend you some clothes of the dead butler. I'll take you there." The thought of this man wearing Sebastian's clothes made me feel cold inside. Suddenly staying in this room, with these strangers suffocated me, so I left them and followed after the trio.

"What's up with that guy." Bard said as he held the lantern up, I was walking behind them and they looked sad, angry, and in Bard's case, annoyed. "Showing up like that and acting all important! I wish you kicked his ass Matthew." I nodded to him, slightly agreeing with him as well.

"Even though he's a priest, he's more like a policeman. What a strange guy."

"Yeah...but." Finny stared at me and I looked at him, "I doubt he is a priest, how many priest do you know, can wield a rapier, let alone fight in the dark." They paused and looked at me, "Was he the one who attacked you?"

I looked down, "Regrettably...no. His style of fighting was different then the other one." Finny looked at me and then stared to the front, "I...I get the feeling that he will be able to do something about all of this for sure."

"Huh?" Bard said.

"How come?" Maylene asked.

"I don't really know why but...I feel we can trust that man." Finny said. I shooked my head, refusing to listen to that, why should I trust a stranger, in the end, everyone will let you down, someday.

"Jeez," Bard said as he grabbed the door handle, "You'll get hurt if you trust people too much, you know."

"That's right." Maylene said, both looking at me.

Bard opened the door, a strange feeling washed over me, and said feeling was gone in an instant. We went inside and all three bodies were left where they were. Maylene and I walked over to Sebastian's body and pulled the blanket off of him, droplets still caressed his face, "Mr. Sebastian, we'll be moving you now." Maylene said softly as we took him away from the wine cellar.

~ASC~

I felt tired, slightly sick as Bard and I walked back to the living room, "Young master, we have finished transferring the bodies." Bard said.

"Ok." Ciel said.

Jeremy clapped his hands together, and he said "Well then! I'd like you to show me the bodies in the order that they were killed." He said. Arthur walked over to Ciel and Jeremy and said, "We'll start from Lord Siemens then."

"I'll come along too." Grey said. Bard and I stood side by side as we watched them walked down the hall, "Over here." Ciel said as he pointed to a door, two others were by the left of it, "The bodies of Siemens, Phelps, and Sebastian have been placed in order on this side of the hallway."

"That'll save some trouble." He said, to me it makes me feel as if he thinks the bodies walking around and scattered would make his life more difficult. He went into Siemen's room and started to examine the body, again, something I wouldn't expect a 'Father' to do.

"Hmm the only external trauma is the wound on his chest. A single stab with a sharp edged blade it seems." He took out a pocket watch from the corpse pocket and studied it, "He was quite the violent drinker during his lifetime wasn't he..."

"How do you know?" Grey asked.

"I knew as soon as I saw this. This is an expensive pocket watch, but the area around the winding key hole is full of scratches. You'd only do this if you were either a very crude person, or drunk right?" He sniffed the air, for a short second I am reminded of Sebastian and the hunting incident with Elizabeth's mother. "And this strong scent of alcohol is proof that he was gulping down strong liquor up until the moment before his death...hm?"

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"There is a faint smell of the sea..."

"The sea?" I whispered softly in question.

"The sea?" Arthur said aloud. Grey looked at Jeremy, something strange in his eyes, "That's right doctor, do you happen to carry a handkerchief?"

"Ah, yes." Arthur rummaged into his pocket and pulled out the white cloth, handing it to Jeremy. "Here you are."

The man looked at it and then proceeded to stuff it down Siemen's throat, "Wha!" Arthur screamed, I really hope he doesn't plan on using it. Ever. At all.

"Hmm." He took out the cloth and stared at it and suddenly returned it into Arthur's hands. "Thank you very much. Well then...next was right?" I shivered in disgust and patted Arthur's back, "You might wanna burn that."

We moved onto the next room and he examined Phelps body, "He was the only one killed by diffrent means form the other two." Arthur said, Tanaka and I had already told Ciel what we thought ahead of time, he seemed to consider the thought, but never gave us his opinoin. "I thought it likely from the wounds on his neck that a poison might have been injected..." He stared at the wound and Arthur continued, "At the time of the murder the only exits and entrances were locked, making it a perfect locked room situation."

"I see..." The man said, "Can you show me the room he died in?"

"Yes, I'll take you there." Arthur said as we led him up the stairs. "Mr. Jeremy is sharp-eyed, so if we show it to him he might notice things we missed." I had no choice but to agree to that, the man seemed to notice things alot faster then we ever did.

"Hm?" I heard Grey, "That old guy's not following you know." We stopped and Ciel looked down, "Jeremy?"

The man appeared, a handkerchief wiping away the sweat from his face, "I'm coming, I'm coming." He finally made it up to us and Arthur stared at him, a little ticked at the old man, "I'm sorry for being late. Let's go."

"This is why old guys are..." Grey didn't finish and Arthur muttered, "Moreover, aren't you carrying a handkerchief yourself there..."

"Let it go man." I said as we continued onward to Ciel's master bed room. He set to work on examining the bed, and I got the sense that someone was watching us again, but I didn't knew where. "Hmm." He said, "It seems there are several killers in this crime." I snapped my fingers, I knew it, I freaking knew it.

"So there were multiple killers after all..." Ciel muttered.

"It will be simple to catch Georg's killer, but it will be quite troublesome to catch Phelps' killer. In order to avoid any further victims it'll be better if we make sure to catch this criminal soon." The rain hammered against the window and he continued, "No human will be able to get out in this storm, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Arthur said.

The man looked at him and he held up two fingers, "In order to catch Phelps' killer there are two requirements. One, is to wait for nightfall," He laid down one finger and his hand went to the next one, "The second is...your cooperation, Earl."

"My cooperation?" He asked.

"Yes, yours. I'll tell you everything when night has fallen." We stared at him, the suspense suddenly weighing on our mind.

"Well, next up is the butler, right?" And just like that Grey broke said suspense, "Let's go back." I didn't notice Jeremy and Ciel staring at each other, staying slightly longer in the room, until they joined us and we headed into Sebastian's room.

"I believe you told me that the butler was stabbed to death after being hit. Well then excuse me." He lifted the blanket it up, for some reason I felt anxious, what if the man found out something strange like Sebastian being a demon perhaps. "Urgh!" Ciel grunted, and I looked down at him.

"Earl!" Arthur shouted, Ciel suddenly looked green and sick, I went down on one knee and looked at him, "What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

"Hm?" Grey said, looking at us.

"I'm sorry. Seeing Sebastian's corpse so many times...is just too much for me..." He clung to Arthur's arm and I rubbed his back, I never took account of Ciel's feelings.

"Are you okay? Why don't you take a break outside." Arthur said, "Thank you ..."

"What?" Grey said, "Weren't you fine when you stripped the butler's corpse awhile ago?"

"I see..." We looked back at Jeremy as he placed the blanket back on Sebastian, "It seems that the butler was actually killed very simply!"

"You're done already?" Grey asked.

"Yes. I've seen enough." A question ran through my mind and I wondered if I should ask the man, maybe it might make him more suspicious, last thing we needed really.

"It's almost dinner time, I'm hungry~ What's on the menu today?" Grey asked.

"Who knows...shall I ask the servants?" Ciel said.

"Nah," He turned around and started walking away, "It's fine, I'll be looking forward to it. I'm heading back." He said.

"Well, why don't we head back too? I have some preparations to look over for tonight so please go ahead." Jeremy said.

"Yes." Ciel said.

"Ciel..." He looked to me and I just tilted my head to the room, "I understand...be safe." I nodded to him and watched him leave. As I sighed to myself, I heard running footsteps and turned around seeing Grey rushing into the room, "Hey!" I ran after him and watched as he ripped the blanket off of Sebastian's body.. He stared at Sebastian and I watched him wearily, "...As if right. There's no way..." He looked at me and smirked, "Just another dead butler huh." He stomped on Sebastian's body, and my fist tightened.

I glared at him and he left the room. I stared down at Sebastian's body, he reminded of a doll, perfectly still, lifeless. My heart did something strange, it started to feel as if something was gripping it, and I fell to my knees, "That's enough..." I whimpered, trying to stop myself from crying, 'What good will it do. He is gone...'

"I am all alone ...again." I stood up and went to Sebastian, my hand touched his cheek, he was so cold, yet his skin was soft, "I love you, Sebastian.." I kissed his forehead and left the room, I didn't want to be in this mansion any longer, but I wish to stay, if only for the reason that this place has become my home.

I went down to the servants quarters, I know we weren't suppose to be alone, but I didn't care, I've neglected Midnight for too long, and wished to see if the cat was still ok. My hand hovered over the doorhandle, and I felt it, the presence again, this time in my room. My mouth felt dry, and my hand shook, the fingertips almost grazing the bronze handle, 'Now or never.' I grabbed the doorhandle and bursted into the room, I looked around and walked into the room, not seeing anyone.

It was a stupid mistake as I heard the door close and something hard struck my head.

I fell forward and hit the ground with all my weight, there was black spots dancing around the edges of my eyes and I looked up at the assaliant, "So it was...you." My hand grabbed his ankle, he easily pulled away and headed out the door, "Please stop." I called after, my vision failing, and my body feeling heavy as the darkness took me over.

'Ciel...be safe...'

**Please review...**


	20. Unraveling all that is truth and lie

_**I had sooo much fun at the anime convention, a tall cute boy dressed as Sebastian and even had his contacts. I wanted to scream in delight, instead I asked for a picture. I also go a hug from Vic Mignogna, voice actor of Edward Elric, Ikkaku, Goku, and even Tamaki! He felt soooo good to hug, I can feel the love from all my favorite characters! Anyways, I'm sorry for the super long wait everyone, I hope you like this chapter, and don't hate me at the same time for keeping you so suspensed! Anyways thank you for everything my loyal fans, whether your the silent supporting readers, the new lookers who find this story interesting, or even the enthusiastic commentors, I feel much love from all of you, so thank you for giving me a reason to continue!**_

_**P.S. At the end of this chapter, please read a special note I left ;)**_

_**This is Sebastian's narration**_

_This is Arthur's narration._

Chapter 20

The trio were around the table, staring at the food they haven't prepared yet, "So will the old guy really be able to find the culprit?" Maylene asked.

"I'm worried about that too, but right now deciding what we're going to do for today's dinner is more important. We don't even have any more meat of fish to serve as the main dish." There was a bang at the door and everyone jumped, Bard stared at it and he gulped slightly, "Hey hey no way, it better not be that guy in white again." The knock persisted and Maylene suttered, "Let's just pretend to be out..."

"There's no more food left here!" Finny whimpered.

"You guys are in there aren't you? Won't you open the door?" The knocker said from the otherside.

"Mr. Jeremy?"

Maylene rushed over and opened the door, "Is there something you'd like?"

"If you're scavenging for food, there's none here Mr. Pastor." Bard said.

"Bard!" Maylene shouted at him.

"I haven't come to gather any such things but...more importantly, you're saying you're out of provisions?"

The trio stiffened at his words, and Maylene spoked out, "I'm embarassed to say Mr. Pastor, but...this and that happened so..." They stared to explain and the man looked at the food, "I see...and so you're in trouble for tonight's menu?"

"Yes..."

"Moreover," Bard started, "That guy in white eats a ridiculous amount! The only things we have in excess are soy beans and flour. The only thing you can cook with that is bean soup. However, if we put that up as the main dish the Young master's reputation will be destroyed."

Jeremy pondered this for a moment and said, "Wasn't there a herb garden here?"

"Yes, and Matthew planted a lot of them." Finny said.

"Excellent! It's a great help if we've got herbs." Jeremey said, the trio looked at each other with hope, but then Bard frowned and said, "But herbs don't have any substance and don't really fill you up right?"

"Herbs don't just have their own unique flavours, some also have medicinal properties, amongst these, there are many herbs that are able to stifle hunger. A prime example is Fennel. If you put something like that as flavouring on the appetizer, you'll be able to reduce the overall consumption."

"Herbs are able to do stuff like that!" Finny said, excited that he learned something new and he couldn't wait to tell Matthew.

"Of course it's not all powerful or anything. Furthermore, if you've got soy beans you can make soy meat."

"Soy meat?" Maylene asked.

"It's an imitation meat that's made from soy beans. It's a little difficult to make but if you manage to prepare it well, you won't be able to tell that it's really soy beans. With such an amount of soy beans you'll be able to make hamburg steaks for 30 people."

"30 PEOPLE!" They shouted in shock.

"Wooah! C-can you really make hamburg steaks out of soy beans!" Bard asked as they crowded around the barrel of beans.

"I do not tell lies. Cooking is chemistry, in which you are able to change the outcome in infinite ways by combining the materials."

"Mr. Jeremy sure is knowledgable!" Maylene complimented.

Jeremy clapped his hands together, "Well! Rather than praising me, I'd like you to get a move on, there's little time left until dinner! You'll first have to cook a large amount of soy beans, hurry!" He ordered.

"Okay, I'll go pick the herbs!" Finny said excitedly.

Bard rushed quickly to the stove, "I'll cook the beans for the main dish!"

"I'll go pick the wine with ... !" Maylene screamed.

"What's wrong?" Bard asked.

"I-I-I just remembered! Back when we were checking the baggage I found something weird!"

"Something weird?"

Maylene's thoughts went back to the morning when she was searching the suitcases, "Miss Irene was carrying this bottle with a dark red liquid in it. The Young master and the others were talking about a vampire after they saw Mr. Phelps' body."

"I see. Actually, I'm intrigued." Jeremy said.

"It also seems that Lady Irene is twelve yeards older than Master Keane."

"12 YEARS!" Both Bard and Finny shouted.

"So I thought she might look so young and beautiful because she was a vampire but..."

"If she's a vampire she can probably walk through walls right..." Finny said, suddenly scared that Irene might come in at any moment.

"That's just a fairytale." Bard said.

Jeremy hm'ed in thought, and he said to them, "Of course I haven't ever met a vampire myself but...I think I can guess what liquid is."

"What! Really!" Maylene shouted.

"Yes. I'll tell you the answer tonight. But you all should focus on making dinner right now. I'll help." He said, removing his coat, "If we don't hurry, night will be upon us along with all the unworldly creatures it allows to infest this world."

~ASC~

The storm raged on and Grey exhaled happily, "Ah I'm full! It was delicious~" He said, two stacks of plates were next to him as he patted his stomach, "Today's hamburg steak meat wasn't greasy at all, I could've gone on eating forever. As to be expected, the meat used by the Phantomhives is something else."

"Thank you." Ciel said. The group grinned happily as they peeked into the room and Jeremy just smirked at that.

"Well then, now that we're all full, why don't you finally let us in on the truth of these incidents?" Lau said.

Grey's eyes locked onto Jeremy as he wiped his mouth, "Well let's not be hasty now. There are still some things I want to prepare before that."

"Is it just me, or is someone missing?" Lau asked as he stared around the table.

They all paused and looked around, Jeremy counted everyone at the table and he shook his head to Lau, "Everyone is here, and the servants are in the kitchen." Jeremy said, he looked to Ciel and he asked him, "Will you lend me your assistance, Earl?"

Ciel paused, a fork with a piece of soy steak at the end, and a knife in his hands hovered to the level of his neck, "Yes, what should I do?"

"Well then Earl...Take off your clothes." The soy steak fell from his fork as he stared at him in shock.

"What!"

_~ASC~_

_Listen up Earl. Under no circumstances should you raise your voice. You can't move a muscle._

Ciel stayed perfectly still as he remembered what Jeremy told him to do. Jeremy, Arthur and Grey stayed still in a corner of Ciel's room as they watched the bed.

_Be patient and don't open your eyes until I tell you to. If you do. You'll be caught by the 'string of death' in the blink of an eye._

'What in the world is Mr. Jeremy planning?' Arthur thought, fearful for Ciel's life.

_The killer will most certainly come to the Earl's bed tonight as well, we'll lie in wait there and capture him. Don't worry he'll appear for sure...however, we don't know from where he will appear so don't lose focus. _

'Is what he said but...will the killer really appear at the scene of the crime again?'

There was a strange slithering sound and they stood rigid, 'Something...is coming closer.' Arthur thought as he stared to tremble in fear. The sound grew louder and louder until it was in the room, 'It's coming!'

The sound was now coming from the bed and Jeremy stood up, "Now! Step aside!" The coveres were thrown off, revealing Ran Mao wearing Ciel's clothing. The covers and its content hit the ground and Grey rushed over, sword in his hand and he smiled, "Gotcha!" The tip of the sword didn't even reach the covers as it was intercepted by a fireplace shovel held by Jeremy.

"Wha.." Grey said.

"It's an important witness. We'd be in trouble if you killed them!" Jeremy glared at him. There was suddenly light in the dark room and Arthur came forward, "Th...this is the...killer!"

~ASC~

Tanaka knocked on the door of Ciel's room, "Excuse me." He entered the room and saw everyone inside, Ciel on the bed wearing a large black coat, "We were succesful in capturing the killer. I told them that the Young master and the rest of you were hiding out in Master Woodley's room, so I expect them to arrive here soon."

The trio sighed in relief and there was a noise at the door. It opened and Arthur was there, "We brought the killer along." Grey said as he pointed to the killer behind him.

"EEK!" Irene screamed as she stared at the snake in Jeremy's hand.

"This is the killer." They stared at in shock as it hissed from Jeremy's grip.

"A snake! That's ridiculous!"

"It's hard to believe but it really came to get the young lady wearing the Earl's clothes." Arthur explained, Ran Mao agreeing with him.

"To compensate their lack of sight, snakes have a highly developed sense of smell and hearing. That's why they are able to find their prey in the dark through sound vibrations and smell. In other words...the snake was most likely trained by being fed right after it was exposed to the Earl's scent. If one uses a snake, it doesn't matter if they have a key or an alibi." He held the snake up, it's scales glittering in the light, "This is a 'Black Mamba' they inhabit South Africa and possess a strong neurotoxin. The vicitm will die within one hour of being bitten. Finally, it possesses special chracteristics such as the world's fastest movement and an excellence in climbing trees. It's the perfect snake to use for murder...but a snake is still a snake. It didn't know whether the person it bit was the Earl or not."

Arthur's eyes widen, "I see...for the criminal it was an unexpected development that the Earl was sleeping elsewhere."

"And the one who slept in my bed that night was...Patrick Phelps!" Ciel said.

"I figured it would probably show up again when it got hungry so we stood guard and it appeared as expected. We were lucky to have this young lady that could wear the Earl's clothes and take his place." Ran Mao pulled at Ciel's button shirt, it being to tight for her body.

"In an emergency situation, the Earl wouldn't have been able to avoid the attack right? If the Earl died, we'd be in trouble. Right? Ran Mao." Lau joked.

Ran Mao grabbed Ciel and hugged they boy's neck, his head lying on her breast, "Glad you're safe." Ciel blushed and tried to pull away, "Wha! Wai- At least put something on!" He was able to get out of her grip and he coughed in his hand, embarassed as can be, "In any case! I was made to wear the Butler's coat to hide my body odor?"

"Isn't it great how it hid your entire body?" Jeremy laughed at Ciel.

"You really don't know when to stop talking do you..." Ciel glared at him.

"However," Everyone stared at Arthur, "It's illegal to transport poisonous snakes on trading ships. I use to be a doctor on a boat that sailed the african sea course as a part-time job, the luggage was checked quite strictly."

"Which means it was smuggled. Bribing a privately managed freight ship is probably the easiest way." Lau said.

"Indeed, you'd need close connections with an African business." Ciel said, "If you're talking Africa, imported products would be gold or dia..." Arthur's eyes widen in shock and both Ciel and Arthur stared at Woodley. "N..no it wasn't me!" He said, "Trading is Kun Lun's thing isn't it!" He pointed to Lau who smiled and shrugged, "Awww to bad! We don't do business with any African companies."

"Well it really is a bit much to be deciding the killer based on the snake being from Africa alone." Grey pointed out.

"T-that's right! And what about when Siemens was killed! I have an alibi!"

"That alibi might not be worth all that much." Jeremy said.

"What?" Woodley stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Keane asked.

"What if the corpse the butler and the others found wasn't a corpse?"

"What?" They shouted.

"But he didn't have a pulse and there was blood on his chest." Arthur said.

"Did you thoroughly inspect the wound?" He asked Arthur.

"That's...it was quite dark, so I wasn't able to..."

"Does everyone know of the potion Juliet drank in 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

"You mean to go into a state of apparent death but come back to life?" Irene answered.

"You mean!" Arthur shouted in surprise.

"That's right. It actually exists. A poison that would induce this state! There is a substance called Tetrodotoxin that was recently discovered and is being studied. It seems that if you refine it in a certain way you will be able to achieve a state of apparent death much like Juliets."

"Tetrodotoxin is the poison puffer fish and octopusses carry, isn't it?" Arthur asked.

Jeremy nodded, "As expected you have the latest information, doctor. When I investigated Lord Siemens' body I noticed a faint scent of the sea. Perhaps that was the scent of a poison made using puffer fish." He clapped his hands together and stared at everyone, "I just have one question here. Why would the scent of poison come from someone who had allegedly been stabbed?"

"It was set up?" Ciel said.

"Indeed, he himself drank the poison, got rid of the bottle and pretended to be dead. Then it wouldn't matter what room he was put in. He probably figured that people without specific medical knowledge wouldn't examine the wound closely, hence it would work as a temporary deception at least."

Arthur sighed, "I should have looked at it more carefully..."

"But when I checked the body just now he was certainly stabbed to death."

"What?" Arthur said.

"So what was meant to be a fake turned out to be a real murder?" Lau said.

"If we look at the situation, the killer might have wanted to lure the Earl into a trap." Arthur said as he stared at Ciel, "Me?"

"It's impossible to know whether Lord Siemens was an accomplice though. Because he seemed quite out of bounds once he had some alcohol in him, the killer might have invited him to give everyone a good scare or something."

Ciel frowned, "But the Lord and myself had never met before, there is no reason for him to want to lure me into a trap. We can just look at it as him being used and then silenced by being killed."

"How sad..." Arthur sighed.

"There would have been plenty of chances to talk to him during the buffet party." Jeremy pointed out, Woodley stomped his foot and shouted, "If so, anyone here could have egged him on! I don't even have any kind of alibi!" This made Jeremy pause and think for a second, "We could inquire as to what everyone talked about with lord Siemens but..." Grey stared at Jeremy as he shrugged, "Let's not. Humans are lying creatures."

"That's right," Grey spoke out, "In fact, you could be lying as well. If he drank a poison, where'd the bottle go?"

"That's easy," Ciel said, "He got rid of it in a place no one could examine right away. In the fire for example."

Bard gasped and said, "That's right, there was a ridiculous amount of wood in the fire back then."

Arthur flipped a few pages in his notebook, "We definitely wouldn't find it there. And if he collected it once the afterglow had died out..."

"However, that wasn't possible. Because of Sebastian." Ciel pointed out. Arthur gasped and shouted, "That's right! Before he could destroy the evidence, the butler had already come to collect the ashes!"

"Tha- That's nonsense!" Woodly shouted, sweat coming off his face as he stared at the men before him, "If he had found the proof of a set-up his precious alibi would go up in smoke. He acted quickly and immediately killed Sebastian. Next, he recovered the evidence and returned to his room..." They stared at Woodley, it was obvious that they were thinking he was a murderer.

"Then the one who has it is the killer! I don't have any such thing! You searched us right!" Woodley said, trying to convince them that he wasn't the killer.

"That's right. Outside the hearth that is." Ciel smirked at him and Woodley's eyes widen in horror. "Isn't it the perfect hiding place?" Ciel said, edging the man on, "It's not like we would come to search the room again. If you recovered and destroyed it after we were done searching it'd be perfect."

"Th-that's a false accusation! There's nothing like that here!"

"Then show us!" Keane shouted. He ran to the fireplace and grabbed the shovel, "Let's see if it's there or not!" He tossed the ashes around, causing smoke to fill the room, and everyone coughed as they stared at the hearth.

The smoke cleared and there was small pieces of glass in the middle of the fireplace, "Glass shards!'

"Wha?" Woodley gasped.

"But it's not like we can tell what it was like this..." Arthur coughed.

"It'll be fine if we pick it up and put it back together." Jeremy said as he started picking up the glass.

"What?"

"What! That's impossible! It's been reduced to bits!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Nonsense, it's like a puzzle without a picture." Jeremy said as he placed the pieces together, "It's done." He presented a small vial to them and they gasped in amazement. "Looks like an ampule of medicine." Jeremy said as he study the vial.

"T-to find this here means..."

"You're the killer after all! You murderer!" Keane shouted.

Woodley raised his hand in defense and said, "I...I have no idea what this is!"

Arthur stood up and stared at Woodley with solemn eyes, "To want to trap a child...why on earth would you do that?"

"Diamonds." Ciel said.

"Huh?"

"There was a top secret plan for a major company in the diamond industry rose, and my own company that possesses the world's leading technology to cooperate and take off in the jewellery industry. But a few days ago the autocratic president, Mr. Rose, was murdered and the plan was put on hold." He explained, "However, if the plan was put into motion again, the Woodley company, that boasts of having the latest techonology, would certainly recieve some damage." Ciel turned his head and stared at Woodley, "That's why you thought you'd kill me now right? It was a careless thought anyway."

"I didn't do it, please believe me! I'm being set up here! By this kid...the Queen's watch-" A cold blade pressed against his neck, Grey right behind him, "Shut up. I don't need your explanations. I'll listen to your stories in jail."

"I...I didn't...I didn't do it!" Woodley cried, tears appearing in the corner of his eyes.

"If you don't want to be killed I suggest you be quiet. I'm in a really bad mood right now." He threatened. There was a strange clinking sound and Ciel called out to him, "Earl Grey." The boy held up the cuffs that had bounded him and the author together, "I have quite a fitting item here. How about we use it?" They stared at each other and Grey wordlessly took it, warpping the chain around Woodley, and cuffing his wrist together, then with that he took Woodley away too lock him up in a room where he wouldn't be able to escape, nor cause any more trouble.

"Let's leave the rest to the police." Arthur said.

"We solved the case with this too." Ciel said as he stood next to Arthur.

"I'm so relieved..." Irene said, holding on to Keane. "Yeah." He told her as he place a hand on the small of her back.

"Come to think of it," Finny said as he scratched his cheek, "What was that dark red liquid then?"

Maylene blushed and waved her hands around, "Fi-finny! There's no need for that anymore!"

"Ah that's right," Jeremy said, his fist lightly smaking his palm, "I haven't discussed that yet."

"Dark red liquid?" Ciel said.

"The maid seemed to have found a dark red liquid in Ms. Irene's room. She was wondering if the always young and beautiful looking Ms. Irene was a vampire."

"What's up with that! Are you questioning Irene!" Keane shouted.

"Grimsby! Please wait, that's-"

"I dare say the cotents of the bottle were," He pulled something from his pocket, "This right?" He held up a leaf and Maylene stared at it in confusion, "A leaf?"

"Ah!" Finny gasped in surprised, "That's a red perilla!"

Jeremy nodded at Finny and he stared at Irene, the woman was blushing in embarassement, "The red perilla has an anti-aging effect. The extract that is taken from its boiled down leaves is the origin of your beauty...is it not?"

"Th...that's right. I'm sorry, I never thought it'd turn into something like this..." She blushed as she stared at Keane. "I take it because I want to remain young with him forever." She clung to his arm and Keane blushed, "Irene..." He said softly.

The trio stared at them, "Wha...whaaat!" They said.

"This can also restore fatigue." He held up a rectangle bottle with red liquid inside, "So upon that notion, why don't we celebrate the solving of the crime with a toast of this?" He proclaimed. With that he started serving everyone drinks and everyone was in a joyous mood, now that the murderer had been caught, "Well, if Mr. Wordsmith would like to make the toast then." Ciel said.

"Wha- me?"

Ciel smiled at him, "Because of the indispensible help you gave us today." He explained.

Arthur blushed in embarassment and cleared his throat, "We...well then. To celebrate solving the crime...a toast!" Everyone raised their glass in cheer and the trio smiled, "I told you he would figure it out." Finny said.

"You were right, I suppose Matthew would owe him an apology." Bard said, smirking, because he knew Matthew wouldn't want to apologize.

"Speaking of which, where is Matthew?" Maylene said out loud.

Ciel heard this and searched around the room, "That's right. Where is he?"

Everyone stopped, and looked at each other, finally realizing that the second suspected victim was missing. "When was the last time you saw him?" Jeremy asked Ciel.

"We had left him in Sebasian's room, he wouldn't stay there that long though, especially knowing there was a murderer running around."

"Young master, we'll go search for him ok!" Finny said as he grabbed the other two and they ran off to search for Matthew.

They searched high and low looking for the conceirge. Their stamina slowly dissipated, and they stopped at the kitchen, for a drink of water, "Where could he be?" Maylene said as she sipped some water. "I'm getting scared guys." Finny said, tears welling up as he held the snowglobe in his hand, "Everyone calm down. Where haven't we searched?" Bard said as he counted off the rooms they went too.

"Oh! He could be in his room!" Maylene pointed out, "He looked so tired after all, maybe he went to sleep."

"Let's go check on him then!" Finny said as he hopped off his seat and rushed out of the room. "Wait for us!" They shouted as they rushed after him.

They spotted Finny staring into Matthew's room, a look of horror on his face, "Finny!" Maylene shouted as she reached him first. She looked into the room and gasped. Bard came up to them and the cigeratte fell from his mouth as he stared at Matthew lying on the floor, one hand reaching towards the door, his hair soaking wet with blood that pooled around him.

"Matthew!" Finny screamed as he rushed over to him and flipped him over to his back slowly. Bard ran in to the room and checked Matthew's pulse, "He's still alive. Maylene!" He turned to look to her and she nodded and rushed to get help.

Finny held Matthew's body as tears ran down his face, "Please don't die Matthew, don't leave us like Mr. Sebastian!" He cried out as Bard craddled Matthew's head, lightly tapping his cheek. "Matthew, little buddy, open your eyes, come on, please." He begged.

There was thundering footsteps and Jeremy and Arthur ran into the room. "Oh dear god!" Arthur exclaimed as he stared at the blood on the ground, "Quick. We need to stop the bleeding." Jeremy said as he grabbed Matthew's bedsheet and tore it into strips. They quickly wrapped the makeshift bandages around Matthew's head, making sure that his head didn't move to much. Bard and Finny then, laid Matthew on the bed, the pillow underneath was slowly turning red from the blood.

"Why won't he stop bleeding!" Arthur said as he touched the blood on the ground, some of it was already dry, but the center was still wet, and slightly warm. "He's probably turning into a hemophilliac, not even a month has passed since that incident after all, even then he lost alot of blood." Ciel said as he walked in.

"Young master!" The trio shouted, "You shouldn't see this!"

Tanaka came in to the room and went over to Matthew's body, "He must have come back here to rest, must have attacked him, trying to finish the job it seems." Jeremy said as he looked at Matthew, fear in his eyes.

"For now, we should focus on stopping the bleeding." Tanaka said as he moved Matthew's body on his side, "Wait, let me check if his skull is cracked." Jeremy said, "He might have a concussion, and if so, we need to force him to wake up." He removed the makeshift bandages and pressed his thumb on the wound.

"It's cracked, not to badly, but it would explain his bleeding. Unfortunately...we're going to have to wake him up. Earl, please leave the room, it's not something you should see."

"I'll st-"

Arthur grabbed Ciel's hand and stared leading the boy out, "Let's trust in Mr. Jeremy, after all, he has been able to do alot in just the short time he's been here." Ciel frowned but nodded and they walked down the hall.

"AAAH!" A sudden loud scream echoed down the hall, Ciel turned around wanting to go back in, but Arthur held a tight grip, "Please, he wouldn't want you to see him this way." Ciel, unwillingly, let Arthur pull him away, the sounds of Matthew screaming seemed to follow him all they way.

~ASC~

I stared at them, as Finny held my broken arm, tears falling from his face. "I'm sorry Matthew!" He sobbed, his hand gently touching the arm, "..." I didn't say anything to that, my head was killing me, my arm was in tremendous pain, and Bard and Maylene were staring at me in concern. "The bleeding has stopped, finally. But, your going to have to stay quite a while in bed, before you can even consider moving around." Jeremy said.

"Ok..." I said as Tanaka came over and held a small teapot to me, "Here, this will help numb the pain." I felt like a baby who was sick as I sucked on the spout, everyone looking at me in concern. I couldn't remember how I got this injury, everyone was saying that Woodley attacked me, maybe it was true, but I didn't want to think to much, my head was starting to pound and Jeremy set my arm back, a scream erupting from me again, he had a broken piece of wood, the broken chair I think, and he used it as a splint for my broken arm.

My eyes felt heavy, but the thought of going back to sleep forced me to stay wide awake, it was to frightening to dream again, I didn't want to see Sebastian and everyone I love being torned apart, and worse of all, they were being torn apart by me, my hands were covered in their blood, and I could still see their faces, twisted in torment as they begged me to stop.

A tear slid down, it fell on the ruby earing, and dropped off when I tried to move. The trio held me down immediately, "You musn't move!" They shouted.

"Matthew, if you move, you may force yourself to faint, and if you fall asleep, you many never wake up again. Do you understand?" Jeremy said.

"Ok..." The only word that seemed to come out of me was just that, I feel so hollow, cold, and alone, I wouldn't mind never waking up, if it just ment that I'd died for sure, so I can finally be with everyone. Jeremy stood up and turned to leave, "Make sure he doesn't moves, nor sleeps." They nodded and hovered over me like worried hens.

They stayed up almost half way before Jeremy came to check on me once more. "It should be fine if he sleeps now. Good job everyone." They nodded, yawning as they stared at me. "Go sleep." I ordered and they waved goodbye to me.

"You are lucky, you could have died." Jeremy said as he wrapped a new bandaged around my head. "It happens to often that I can no longer say it's a coincidence." He smirked at that and left me.

I waited till I could no longer hear his footsteps and stared at the vent in my room, "Come out." I said, whatever was there had been watching me since they woke me up. I didn't say anything, in fear that they may be put into danger, but the feeling was so annoying, especially since my head already throbbing, the tingling seemed to make it worse.

The vent opened up and I smirked as I stared at him, eyes seemed to glow as the candle light cast a soft glow to his face. Everything was rushing back now, the 13th person after all was still never caught, "That hurt you know." He didn't say anything and came close to me, "Ah...I don't like being touched...but...your not all the way human...so I suppose it maybe ok." His hand touched my shoulder and I shivered, he was so colder then me. "You can have my bed if you want, but I need help getting up, just as long as you don't attack me again." He paused at this and slipped into the bed with me, "Or you can do that." I joked softly, even though I sounded as if I was kidding around, I was actually weary and angry at him. His arms wrapped around my body as he shooked and shivered.

"I suppose because you are what you are, weather like this affects you." Something tighted around my waist as his arms gripped my chest tightly. "...Did you kill him?" I whispered softly. He shook his head, as he pulled the heavy blanket around us, Maylene had brought it from one of the guest room, claiming that someone who was almost drained of blood needed to be warm.

"Good night." I said as he slept beside me.

_'_Sebastian, was Woodley able to kill you because of me? After all, I've been stealing your energy, making you weaker and weaker.' A tear fell down as my eyes grew heavy, 'It's all my fault, Sebastian, I'm so sorry...'

~ASC~

_Like this, the almost demonic night at the haunted mansion ended...and each of us set out to return home. The sky cleared up as if yesterday night had never existed. The orchestra of rain conducted by a demon had turned into the chirping of little birds._

Arthur paused as he stopped writing in his notebook, the events that had happened since last night, and watched as the yardsmen placed Woodley inside the police carriage, Grey himself would be heading back on this, making sure that nothing interferes with the transfer. Arthur stared at Grey as he entered his own carriage, 'However, for some reason, a small sense of discomfort had left a stain on my heart. Like a cloud that trickled a shadow over the clear sky...' He sat down on the plush seat and sighed, 'I wonder why, we solved the case...it's like a mist has settled before my eyes... Like I'm overlooking something big...'

There was knock on the window and he turned to look, "Mr. Jeremy?" Arthur said as he stared at the smiling man.

"What a gloomy face, even though we solved the case."

"No, it's not like that... you helped us out tremendously Mr. Jeremy, thank you very much." He opened the window so he could properly speak to him and Jeremy held out his hand and they shocked, "I should be thanking you. We probably won't meet again, but all the best." Jeremy said, "_Mr. Wordsmith."_

Arthur stared at him as he withdrew his hand, 'French?'

"_Thank you for taking care of Young master."_ Jeremy said once more in French, he sharply hit the side of the carriage and the coachmen whipped the horse and they started leaving. Arthur stuck his head out and stared at Jeremy, 'What was that just now?'

Suddenly, Sebastian came to his mind as he remembered what he had told him.

_I leave Young master in your hands._

'Impossible, he certainly died. There is no way that... no...wait! If I think about it, there's nothing but odd facts! His conduct of the night of both Siemens' and his own death were as if he had known the future. And Pastor Jeremy's words just now were surely a follow up to that time...' He stood up and stuck his head out the window and shouted, "Please return to the mansion immediately!"

The coachmen did as he was told and upon reaching the mansion, Arthur rushed out of the carriage and into the mansion.

Jeremy and Ciel weren't even half way up the stairs when he bursted in.

"Why so flustered? Did you forget something?" Jeremy smirked as he stared down at him.

"I came back to confirm the truth." He panted and stared at him, "Pastor Jeremy...no...Butler Sebastian."

Jeremy smirked, a smile well known to Ciel and he said, "Excellent. Seems we underrated you a little. Or wouldn't I be more likely to say..." He touched his face and ripped it off, revealing that it was nothing more then a well made mask, "It appears that we have rudely underestimated you sir?" His voice changed and he stared at Arthur, "Mr. Wordsmith."

"I...I can't believe it..." Arthur trembled as he stared at Sebastian, "How could something so unreal be happening."

"Oh. Didn't you come back because you were certain of this?" Sebastian said as he stared down at him. "If you had just gone back, you would have returned to your peaceful 'reality'. So why did you come back then? Trembling, even."

Arthur stood erect and stared at him, "B...because, if my uncomfortable feeling wasn't 'simply' an uncomfortable feeling. I'd have to go after the Yard's carriage immediately!"

"Haha." Ciel laughed as he leaned on the stair railing. "Your sense of justice is so strong, . You did mention in your works that you liked the knights of the middle ages." He stopped laughing and stared down at Arthur, "Didn't you realise that if you knew the truth, you wouldn't be able to return home?"

"What!" Arthur shouted in fright.

"I'm just joking." Ciel smirked as he walked up the stairs, "It's as you guessed. Woodley wasn't the criminal. In _this_ crime at least..." Arthur's mouth fell open in shock, "However, he deserves to be in that carriage."

"...What do you mean?"

"Let's not stand and talk. We might as well have some elevenses prepared. Sebastian."

"Yes." Sebastian bowed to Ciel and he went down the stairs, "I'll take you there." Sebastian said, Arthur backed up as he stared cautionly at Sebastian, "You wish to know the truth, didn't you? Don't be scared, we won't eat you." He snickered at his own words and led Arthur to the inner gardens of Ciel's mansion.

"Today I prepared you Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling second flush. For snacks I have petit fours." He said as he poured the tea for both Ciel and Arthur. Arthur stared at the drink, afraid to even touch it, considering that it could kill him. "We haven't poisoned it, so please help yourself." Ciel said as he took a sip, "...So? How did you know that he was alive Mr. Wordsmith?"

Arthur straightened up and stared at the two, "Actually, it's not like I had a sort of conviction that he was still alive. It was more that I kept having this vague sense of discomfort. I'm not sure how to say this, but he was just..._too _perfect."

They stared at him, slightly confused at his words, "Even though I had this uncomfortable feeling about the Butler Sebastian and the Pastor Jeremy, there wasn't a single flaw in either of them to be suspicious of...they were _too_ perfect. So perfect, it was strange instead."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed together, "And by this you are trying to say?"

"That there is now way you could have prepared everything so perfectly before dying...well, being murdered. The food, the owl, even your words to me were too perfect. That wasn't just a foreboding." He paused and took out his notebook, going to a page where he had written down Matthew's words, "Matthew told me that you were the best butler ever, and I remember when Matthew was convinced that 'Jeremy' was the killer, and how angry he became when you insulted yourself, I myself couldn't believe the insult, seeing as how you were an amazing butler." He smirked at that and Arthur continued, "The Pastor Jeremy who appeared afterwards was suspicous no matter how you look at it, but his alibi was so perfect that there was no reason to doubt it. And then his words at our parting...The moment I heard that I realised the true nature of my constant discomfort...and also 'the possibility of something unreal' that would overthrow all of our reasoning."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at him, "The possibility of something unreal?"

"The possibility...that the butler Sebastian had not died." Sebastian stared at Arthur, wondering how a human is able to figure so much out in so little time. "When I thought of that, I just couldn't contain myself..." He sighed, finally able to take everything of his chest.

"To think you'd come to believe this and return after just those words...you're all one would expect from someone who earned the Young master's praise." Sebastian smirked.

"Stop saying such unnecessary things." Ciel told him. They stared at each other and Sebastian looked back at Arthur, "And? What part of me made you think so?"

"Once was at the time of Lord Siemen's death. At that time you weren't doing anything but observing our movements. We're talking about the person who reacted so swiftly during the disturbance at the evening party here. When I think of it now, I can't help but think there must have been a reason for it. Then when the Earl was suspected, you didn't utter a single word in his defence. For a butler to not protect his master even a little is strange."

Ciel huffed as he looked at the two, he was starting to get bored.

"Didn't you know? That the suspicions on the Earl would be lifted as soon as the next murder occured."

Sebastian smirked, "Of course...I realised this."

"So you really-"

"However, that wasn't the reason I didn't protect Young master."

"Huh?"

"Hmph," Ciel said as he raised up his tea, "You probably thought it served me right didn't you?"

"Not at all?" Sebastian gave him a fake smile, "I was just taken aback at how, while you predicted that something would probably be set up, you quickly gave in to sleep and even made Matthew go along with it unwillingly, even though he was to be left out of this whole buisness, though he was still drawn into such a thing, and I was left to take care of the mess."

"Wa-wait a second!" Arthur stuttered, "By predicting you mean..."

Ciel handed Sebastian his teacup and Sebastian grabbed the teapot as he said to Arthur, "We knew before hand that there was a person mixed up in the dinner party that wanted to torment Young master." He poured the tea into the cup and Arthur stared at him, "S...so you mean?...You predicted that this incident would occur!"

"Indeed. We also predicted that Master Siemens would probably be made a sacrifice for it, and that I would be killed."

The chair screeched as Arthur slapped his hands on the table, "What!" He shouted, not able to believe what he just heard. He suddenly started remembering everything that had happened and Sebastian smirked as he remembered two days ago.

_He knocked on the door, and when they heard the scream Maylene gasped and started calling out to Siemens, trying to see if he was ok. Sebastian on the other hand was thinking in his mind, 'Crack?' He thought. The others came over and he suggested to breaking down the door._

_He did so and everyone stared in shock at the dead Siemens, Sebastian stared around the room, trying to see what the noise was._

_'Surely I heard the sound of something breaking, but there's nothing broken to be seen. I don't smell blood either. Which means...' He stared into the fireplace_

"There will probably be some sort of bottle that contained poison in there." Sebastian said.

"Wait a minute!" Arhtur shouted, "Why didn't you say that immediately! If you had said so, surely it would have been settled without the Earl or Matthew being suspected!"

"Young master seemed to be observing the situation, so I did the same. Though regrettably Matthew is a wild card, we didn't suspect him to arrive so late, nor did we predict his actions."

Ciel grabbed a small pastry and bit it, "A murder under those circumstances...at first I thought it must have been a set up." He took a sip of his tea and set it down without a sound, "Aside from him being alive or dead, I did guess that Siemens had taken the poison himself. After that it's as the butler said. I thought we wouldn't be too late even if we moved after catching the criminal's tail."

"I see...that's why you made him refill the coal, right. I caught on to that as well. There's no need to collect ashes in an empty room. Even so, he was killed in that room while collecting ashes." Sebastian's smile grew as he stared at Ciel, "Indeed, that order's true meaning was...'Inspect the hearth closely,' though you are such a cruel master." Sebastian said, "Since you gave me the order, knowing I would be killed if I inspected the hearth."

"I never thought it would go as we expected for so long."

"As you expected?" He stared at Ciel and Sebastian smirked once more.

_**Yes, that night I was killed.**_

_Sebastian walked into the room and spoked outloud, knowing that someone would come into the room, "Don't let the coal in the hearths go out' ...was it." He bent down and started 'working.'_

_**This wasn't a scenario decided by god or fate.**_

_Sebastian paused when he found the glass shards._

_**But one decided on by my master. With timing decided by my master.**_

_He placed the pieces together till they made two bottles._

_**I was killed by the criminal expected by my master.**_

_Sebastian heard the footsteps coming towards him, but he pretended to be unaware as he said, "As I thought..."_

_**By the one who came to torment my master.**_

_**...Earl Grey...**_

_The Earl raised up the shovel and slammed it into the back of Sebastian's head._

_**I was murdered that night.**_

_Grey moved swiftly as blood came from Sebastian's head and he stabbed him in the heart._

_**By the Queen's butler. Earl Charles Grey.**_

_Sebastian's body hit the ground and Grey stepped on his back, "How boring. I thought I'd torment that shittly little brat for a while. But for it to be found out so soon..." He picked up the shards, "With theses stupid servants getting in the way...I will also have to find a way to kill the other one as well, can't believe he had a pet anaconda." He walked over to the windows and threw the glasses out. "Well that's ruined now!" He shouted. He slammed the windows shut, unaware that Sebastian was watching him the entire time._

_"And Siemens is in the basement! Having to go there by myself is the worst!" He trembled at the thought, feeling as if he was being watched._

_Sebastian waited until he heard Grey leave. He stood up and sighed, and he grunted in pain as he broke his bond with Matthew, killing their connection, and getting rid of Sebastian's prescense, "To make successive attacks to a vital point in an instant...as expected of the Queen's butler. I just hope that Matthew isn't in too much pain, he'll forgive me though." He stood up and with his demonic speed he went after Grey._

_**I followed Earl Grey to the wine cellar where Master Siemens had been placed.**_

_Sebastian opened the door and spotted the dead body in the room. He walked in and tsked, "My, my." He stared down at the supposedly dead body of Georg, one hand clutching a wine bottle, and drool coming from his mouth, "He even went as far as to grab a bottle of ripening wine...he's really hopeless." Sebastian grabbed the bottle and he heard footsteps coming close._

_The door opened and Grey entered the room, Sebastian hiding from up above._

_"Ooh?" Georg said as he looked up at Grey, "Earl Grey! It seems everything went according to plan! Were they all surprised? When I woke up there was tons of wine." Grey stared down at the jolly man, but nothing short of murder was coming off of Grey._

_"A wake-up drink is-" Grey stabbed Georg right where the fake blood laid over his heart._

_"Eh.." He said as he looked at the sword._

_"Stop yelling, you're too loud." He bent down and forced the blade deeper into the German's chest, "You're an eyesore. You blockhead Germans will overtake England you say? Come back in another 10 years." Georg fell backwards and his eyes rolled back as his arm fell to his side, "Well..." Grey picked up a blanket and covered the fresh corpse, "It'll really be 10 years though." He turned around, Sebastian disappeared from his hiding spot, and Grey left the room._

The tea fell as Arthur gripped the table, jerking it in surprise, "N...no way! So you're saying you even knew who the criminal was? And then you threw away your own life! All because it was your Master's order?" Ciel and Sebastian smirked at him, "Indeed. I don't tell lies. In any case, the ruthless way in which my master exploits people...I mean, butlers, deserves a royal warrant." Ciel glared at Sebastian, who just smiled innocently and continued explaining.

_**After that I made preparations for 3 days worth of food. I gave instructions for the next day to the chef and gardener. For when worst came to worst I gave the owl Matthew had trained, to the maid. And I wrote a report regarding the hearth inspection to Young master.**_

_Sebastian walked in the middle of the night with a pillow and a lantern. He paused outside the door and checked his clothing, 'It's a bit indecent to appear before a guest and the master like this I guess?' He blew the candles out and went inside, startling Arthur and Ciel demanded him to hand the pillow to him. He slipped the letter under Ciel's new pillow and left the room after talking to Arthur. He stared at the pillow, a blood spot around the center and he sighed, 'I should wash this as soon as possible.'_

_He returned to the scene of the crime and looked at the hearth, _

_**Then I returned to my work as Young master had ordered.**_

_"Well then." Sebastian said as he replaced the glass and set the coal around the carpet. He picked up the fire poker. "Even I feel quite some pain when being stabbed." He smirked and stabbed himself harshly into his heart. He fell to the ground and tried to reposition himself, 'It should look like this I guess?'_

_**I was found by Finny as ordered.**_

_Finny gasped as he saw the body and rushed off to tell the others. They crowded into the room and Grey stared at Sebastian's body, wondering how a firepoker was stabbed in, and how he was in a diffrent positon._

_**I just meant for it to be a little revenge, but Earl Grey's puzzled look...it certainly made me laugh. And then...**_

_Ciel rushed into the room, he ran to Sebastian as Matthew struggled with his cuffs._

_**The Young master put on quite a realistic show.**_

_"Sebastian! Wake up right now!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian, playing dead couldn't help but think, 'I'm already awake though.' Ciel yelled at him and struck him, as his body trembled, trying to keep the smile from appearing on his face._

_**Even I wouldn't have thought he would hit me with his ring hand though. Furthermore, with me in a position where I couldn't move...his cunning was admirable.**_

_Ciel closed Sebastian's eyes and brought his head near Sebastian, whispering silently, "Put the bottle in the hearth at a suitable moment. Okay?" When everyone had left, Sebastian disappeared out of the house and was in the rain._

_**As a corpse I was able to obtain an alibi and freedom. It was a step forward in being able to freely accomplish my job.**_

_Sebastian ran into the forest and speed up with the owl. 'There!' He spotted it and he jumped up and snatched it by it's foot. The bird struggled in his grip and he injected it with a tranquilizer. "Be still for a while." He looked at the bird and his eyes widened._

_**However...**_

_He heard Ciel's voice from the mansion, saying that they were going to check his body for the key._

_**Emergencies are a part of a butler's job.**_

_Sebastian rushed foward, jumping on to trees and running on the wet ground, rain unable to fall on him at his speed. 'If I don't hurry to the wine cellar!'_

_"Meow."_

_He skidded to a stop, "What was that voice just now!" There was another meow and he turned his head, a small black kitten was looking up at him, "So it was you after all. How sad..." He stared at it and a blush came to his cheeks as he noticed that the cat had green eyes similar to Matthew, "Let's put you...inside..." He stared at the dozens of cat that came out and the blush deepend as they called to Sebastian for help._

_**Could this be what they call the light within the darkness? I'm kidding though.**_

_Sebastian rushed as he tried to put the cats in his closet and quickly ran passed the group, into the wine celler, and he threw the cover onto his body._

_**Like this...I managed to avoid the worst crisis in all my years as a butler by just a hair's breadth.**_

_He heard their talking, even Finny's cries and complaints, and he even heard Matthew's harsh words. They removed Sebastian's clothing as they tried to search for the key, and he tried not to frown at the sudden stripping he was recieving._

_**However, it was the first time in my long life as a demon...that I ended up having to show humans such a humiliating appearance, (especially in front of my mate.)**_

_They left when they couldn't find anything and Sebastian went outside to the gardens._

_**After that, I recovered the shards of the ampul that Earl Grey had thrown in to the garden.**_

_Sebastian picked up the glassess as he heard his servants cry over him once more, and this time trying to be strong for his sake. He went to a room, and tossed the glass shards into the fireplace._

_**I threw those in the hearth in 's room, and completed the Young master's order.**_

_He clapped his hands together, failing to remove any dirt, seeing as he was soaking wet, "As there seems to be an unexpected incident going on, I'd better get back quickly." He went to his room and started to apply his mask._

_**Then, I camouflaged myself. So I returned, carrying the ticket and the owl as my alibies, as Pastor Jeremy, (I had to make extra sure that Matthew, even in his dazed and weakened state, wouldn't be able to sense me)**_

"So that ticket was a fake!" Arthur shouted in accusation.

"No, it's the real thing, and I actually went to London to buy it. During a break at the dinner party, I slipped out and bought it. I couldn't see the performance for more than 2 minutes though."

"That's impossible!"

Sebastian smirked and pulled out a piece of paper,"If you have any doubts then please, when you return to London, let the stub be inspected at the ticket booth. I also have a reciept."

Ciel shrugged, "So everything, including the owl, was just a part in his own little play to make Jeremy look convincing."

"Though making me sever my bond with Matthew was very cruel Master... At least you recieved the letter though."

"That's right! What was written in that letter?" Arthur asked.

"Ah yes, about that letter..."

_Ciel took the letter off of the Owl's leg and he opened it, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance as 'Jeremy' tried not to snicker. Ciel made up a lie quickly, still mad, and he stuffed the paper into his pocket._

"It was just him trying to be funny." Ciel pointed out. Arthur stared at Sebastian, unable to believe it.

"It was just some brain training for you, Young master, since your studies were on hold during the incident." Sebastian laughed, "From there, my double role-"

"Wait a second!" Arthur shouted, interrupting Sebastian, "But I...I investigated your corpse together with Jeremy you know?"

Sebastian smirked, "That's..."

_Jeremy requested that the bodies were moved to seperate rooms, and he asked Ciel for a change of clothing._

_Ciel followd Jeremy into Sebastian's room and he shouted at him, "You didn't tell me you would appear looking like that!" Sebastian threw the clothing off his body and said hurriedly, "I need to hurry, so please excuse me. I didn't have the time to inform you." He changed outfits and threw the mask away, "I'll tell you the details afterwards!" He shouted as he rushed into the winecellar, unnoticed, and once again played dead._

_They carried him to a room and when they left he once again rushed back and changed outfits. "Ahh busy busy!" He said to Ciel as he ran out the door again._

_**I simply made sure to be one step ahead of everybody. The only obstacle was Earl Grey.**_

_He stared at the Earl who volunteer to come with them._

_**First I investigated Master Siemens. Then I went to Master Phelps.**_

_When he finished examining Phelps, they left the room and Sebastian/Jeremy snatched the body and went out the window with it, hopping balconies and went to the room where his body was suppose to be. He then dressed the body in his clothing, it being to big for Phelps._

_When Grey noticed he wasn't there Sebastian rushed up the stairs and wiped the rain off his face, pretending that he was sweating from exhaution._

"So you mean that that body was Phelps's!"

"Yes. Thanks to Young master's bad acting, 's personality, and Matthew's unpredictability, I was able to get by."

_Grey annouced that he was leaving and waited behind the wall till he was sure everyone left. He rushed passed Matthew. Sebastian dove into the room, ripping off his disugies, hiding the body, and switching clothes as Grey opened the door, and Sebastian covered his body with the blanket with only a speed a demon can produce. Grey stared at Sebastian, Matthew watching him and he insulted the dead body at Matthew and left the room. Sebastian was pissed that he was being insulted, even worse his own mate having to take the insults, but was secretly happy when Matthew showed that he really did care about Sebastian dying. When Matthew left he breathed out a sigh of relief and said, "That was close."_

"You know the rest: I supported Young master as Pastor Jeremy. Master Woodley was arrested. And Young master and Matthew got away unscathed without a conviction."

"Is that why you attacked Matthew? Did he figure it you out?" Sebastian glared at Arthur, scaring him and he just told him, "That was something unforseen by even me and my Young master." Arthur gulped and he muttered, "I don't get it..." Arthur ran a hand through his hair, confused beyond belief, "After hearing your story, the incident...no everything, I can't make heads or tails of it anymore. Because, I mean..." He stared at them, "If that story was real, then everything that happened was Queen Victoria's butler, Earl Grey's doing. To commit the murders he had the stage prepared by Earl Phantomhive and then even tried to make him out to be the killer. Even so, the Earl and his butler especially made thorough preparations to clear any suspicion surrounding themselves. And even though they knew that Earl Grey was the killer they made the innocent into the culprit."

Arthur paused to take a breath, he was confusing himself, "It's not that the incident is difficult...the situation is just unusual."

"That might be." Ciel said as he sipped some of his tea, "But there's nothing to be done about that. Because everything...was her Majesty the Queen's wish."

"Eh!" Arthur stared at Ciel in surprise. The boy just continued talking, since it was the norm for him, "The guest from Germany, Siemens. His bank has made Large investments into the development of domestic ships, etc. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I were to say he was a key figure in the German heavy industry developments. Right now England's position is being threatened by Germany and America. Her Majesty planned for Siemens to be crushed and the growth of Germany's military power to be obstructed."

"That would happen just by killing him!"

"Of course Siemens is no more than a regular banker. The power of that influence is perhaps somewhat like the strength of a butterfly flapping its wing...however, that will one day turn into a great storm. It's the theory called 'The butterfly effect.' Her majesty, the Queen Victoria, built up the Great British empire that reigns over the world in just 50 years. Maybe she can somehow see which butterflies are able to change the world with the flapping of their wings." Ciel laid the cup down and Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"But why did Earl Grey want to put the blame on you?"

Ciel shrugged, "I'm ashamed to admit that a little prank of mine got found out. I expected some form of punishment if it were discovered, but, to think she'd try to pin a murder on me...her Majesty sure has a sense of humour." Ciel smirked, "However, I've always been good at playing games. I used Woodley who I summoned to be the scapegoat, as my pawn."

"Why the innocent ?"

"Didn't I tell you? He deserved to be in that horse carriage."

Sebastian cleared his throat, catching Arthur's attention, "Up front he runs a diamond polishing business. However, his true face is that of a weapons dealer who sells illegal weapons that he got with the diamonds in conflict areas." He pulled out a newspaper and pointed at a picture, "Furthermore, there was an incident about 2 weeks ago where the president of the Rose company that excavates diamonds was murdered."

Ciel leaned into his seat as he remembered going to Undertaker with Sebastian only, "Through my own routes I was able to confirm that Woodley was the criminal. For people of the underground society to use their power to endanger people of the normal society is a grave violation of the rules. Since I was going to get rid of him anyway, he was the perfect person to use as a scapegoat right?" Ciel asked Arthur.

"It would clear the Queen's worries and make sure Young master kept out of harm, it's two birds with one stone."

Arthur's eyes widen as he remembered Woodley shouting something when he was being accused, " 's words that time... just exactly what are you?"

They stopped smiling and the mood became serious, "Tracking down people who break the commandments of the British underground society and dealing with them. The Queen's Watchdog." Ciel answered him, "What happened this time was no more than a little game where the Queen reconfirmed whether I had this talent or not."

"N...no way..." Arthur stuttered, a look of disbelief on his face, "Moreover, if what you've told me up till now is true, then he...that butler is..."

Ciel smirked at Arthur, "There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact,' wasn't it Mr. Wordsmith. It has been in front of you all along."

"Indeed." A dark voice whispered into Arthur's ear, "The truth, that I am not human." Arthur threw himself backwards in fright and from the ground he stared at Sebastian, the shadows moving around him, and his eyes gleamed blood red, "Now that I do know it, I shall do my best to forget it.' Right? Mr. Wordsmith." Sebastian's fangs peaked out of his mouth, frightening Arthur even more.

Arthur stood up, screaming, and tried to run, only to hit his forehead against something hard. He fell to the ground and Sebastian was in front of him. Sebastian touched Arthur's neck, a threatening aura surrounded Sebastian, "One wonders what would happen were you to reveal this matter...I'm sure you understand, right?"

"Hee..." Arthur stood up again and ran, "I-I'll never say! I'll never say it so please!" He begged.

"Those words," Sebastian smirked, more sharp canines peaking out of his mouth, "I will make sure that you never, ever forget them." He whispered, his voice somehow echoing in the room, and darkness surrounded the demon as the shadows went after Arthur.

"We're always watching..."

Arthur gasped and the coachmen looked at him, "Are you alright? We've arrived at your house." He stepped aside and Arthur hesitantly stepped out, trembling in fear.

~ASC~

"Why did you have to reveal your true form to him?" Ciel asked as Sebastian cleaned up the mess Arthur made in his hurry to leave.

"He is a writer. If he goes through an eccentric experience, he will absolutely want to write about it. Writers are those kinds of creatures. Young master, you liked his novel didn't you? You read that magazine many times without throwing it away. Weren't you disappointed knowing there was no continuation?"

Ciel pouted as he stirred the remaining tea in the cup and he said, "It was ok to pass time with." Sebastian just smirked, his master was being childish again, "His next work will be something to look foward to." He said, looking to the side, as if he was staring at Arthur, knowing that the man was madly scribbling away everything that had happened in a crazed fury.

~ASC~

_After that, my pen kept flowing like I was possessed by something. Writing 'That one work' I never thought I'd write. And then, no matter how many timse I tried to escape from 'That one work' by continuing to write other works, 'That one main characater' would always come back to dance before me like a curse._

He continued to write, his hand hurting, but dared not stop, as if at any moment the demon would come for him.

_Every single time I have to think of them. Good and Evil, sanity and mandess, the world of the living and the world beyond...I have to think of them, who reign so elegantly over the gaps in between these._

An image of Ciel, Jeremy, and Sebastian came to his mind, he shivered in fear at the image.

_As if they want me to remember that vow._

There was a creaking sound and Arthur, an older man now, woke in fright, thinking that they were coming for him. It had been many years since that incident, and as his child came up to him, holding 'that' story, he smiled down to her and took it from her hands.

_'Something' that surpassess our imagination exists for certain. However, I am going to hide this 'truth' in the far back of the hearth, to the end of my life._

He tossed the maunscript into the fire, his daughter staring at him in question, and he walked away from the hearth, never to look back at it.

_Just like the secret of that stormy night._

~ASC~

I felt a supernatural spirit in the house, a strong one and I wondered if it was him again. He had left way before the sun rose, I think. The others came in and took turns caring for me. Finny was the one that stayed the most, and I couldn't help but allow him to do so. He reminded me of a younger brother that I had begged my mother and father to create. He kept touching my broken arm, apologizing over and over, and I, having to repeat myself that it was ok, that I forgave him, because if Finny didn't wake me up, I would have been caught in that horrid nightmare forever.

Finny fell asleep in my room, his head on the side of my bed, his body only being held up by a chair, and I chuckled softly, though my heart ached, and all my body wanted to do was rest, my mind kept reminding me of everyone who had died by knowing me, and I couldn't help but wonder if the others were next. Was Finny going to die? Maylene? Bard? Tanaka or Ciel? Why did life seem to want to steal everything away from me? I feel like a mirror, at once beautiful, glass shining when light struck it, and capturing everything in its surrounding, until the cracks start to form, one by one appearing until spiderlike webs spread through the glass, until the image becomes distorted, ugly, and cracked, till the pieces started to fall and crumble, till nothing remained of the mirror. That is how I feel, for every person I love that dies, the mirror keeps breaking, and I wonder how long before there is nothing left of me.

I was tired now, and I roused Finny awake, and asked him to bring me some tea, hopefully the tea would keep me awake. When he left, I stared at the mirror hanging on the wall, and I wished to see my own image, just to see if I am broken yet...

~ASC~

"Well, now that has left also, I will be starting the preparations for lunch." Sebastian bowed to Ciel, he was eager to get back to Matthew, every second feeling like a century for him

"Wait." Ciel stopped him, "I assumed you didn't mention it on purpose so I didn't say anything...but you haven't explained Phelps's murder yet." Sebastian's fist hit the palm of his hand, as he remembered, "Ah! That's right. Actually, there was another, uninvited, guest."

"What did you say!" Ciel shouted, shocked at this little fact.

Sebastian bent down and pulled a large crate from under the table, "Since it was a bit sudden, I had him taken to this luxury suite. He sure was tricky to get, escaped out of here just as quickly and even dared to sleep with Matthew while he was injured. Such a crafty killer."

"Wha?" Ciel shouted as he stared at the box, "The killer is in here!"

"Indeed."

"...Show me what's inside." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian stared at him, "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Don't act so high and mighty, open it up!" Ciel demanded as he stood up and went to the crate.

"Well then." Sebastian removed the chains and opened the lid. Two snakes flew out of the box, mouth wide opened, and they were just mere inches of Ciel's face as Sebastian caught them. Ciel hit the ground and started to stuttered, "Wha..wha..."

The snakes hissed angrly in Sebastian's grasp as they tightened around his arms, "They seem to be extremely resentful towards Young master, you see." He placed both snakes on one hand and used his free one to pick Ciel up, "That's why I asked, 'Are you sure about that?'..." Ciel looked towards the box, something shifting around and his eyes widen, "Y...you're...Snake!" Ciel shouted as he stared at the bound serpent man, several snakes were wrapped around his body, and he glared at Ciel and Sebastian.

"Master Phelps's true murderer...the 13th person really did exist you know."

_Sebastian sliced through the vegetables, preparing the meals and he paused when he heard a slithering sound. He patted his hands together and took out his pocket watch, "It seems we have an univited guest." The clock showed that it was 2:37 in the night._

_He was in Ciel's master bedroom and he looked around._

_"Bwaahhh s..ave...me..." Phelps begged as the poison ate away at his body. Sebastian ignored the man as he stared at the snake that was half way in and out of the vent. He rushed out of the room, once again ignoring Phelps pleas, and he followed the snake to the inner gardens. He looked up and snakes fell from the cieling, wrapping around him and they bit him._

_"My, my...it's been a while." Sebastian said as he stared at the killer before him, "Mr. Snake."_

_One of the snakes hissed as it slithered down Snake's outstretched hand, "A human should not be able to stand longer than 30 seconds against this poison of mine, I who was born on the Island of Queimada Grande. Why do you not die? Ask Webster."_

_Sebastian smirked as one of the snake's tightened around his throat, his eyes glowed eerie red and he simply said, "How could I be the Phantomhive family butler, if I couldn't even endure this level of poison?"_

"Why is he here?" Ciel asked as Sebastian removed the cloth that was wrapped around Snake's mouth. One of the snakes hissed angrily at Ciel, "The day after Black and Smile snuck into Joker and everyone's tent, they all disappeared. It's definitely your fault! Says Wilde." Another snaked hissed, and he translated, "That's why I followed Smile from the scent on his clothes. Says Oscar."

_They stood outside the town house mansion, and Oscar pointed to it, "Feather's and Smile's scent is really strong here. You must promise not to hurt Feather, or else we could never see our prince and God again. Says Oscar."_

_"Hey!" They frozed when they heard someone calling out to them, he turned around and stared at the two indians in front of him. "Do you have any business at this estate?" Soma demanded._

_"Is there a little boy and a black-cladded man, and a blonde hair man with a feather earring here? Says Bronte."_

_"Little...ahh, you mean Master Ciel and Mr. Sebastian, and Matthew." Agni said, a smile coming to his face. "Please excuse me, but could I ask your name-" Agni was stopped by Soma who rushed right at Snake and said, "Oh, so you're Ciel's guest huh? Ciel isn't here right now because he returned to the main house. But don't worry! As the govenor who is taking care of this place, I'll send you off to Ciel's place with the fastest horsecarriage we have!" Soma grinned and snapped his fingers, and Agni rushed to do as Soma ordered._

_Snake entered the carriage, a bag of gifts in his hands, and Soma appeared next to the window, "Say hello to Ciel for me!"_

_He stared at him in confusion and the carriage moved and led him to Ciel's mansion. He stepped out of the carriage, and hid in the forest as more carriages came by, one in particular had a man in a brown suit came out, looking like he didn't belong at such a place._

_"It seems there is some kind of dinner party today. This is favourable. Says Keats." The snake hissed again and Snake translated, "Let's wait somewhere until night. Says Keat." Snake looked around and spotted the innergardens._

_They went inside and Snake sighed in relief as he ate the curry doughnut the two idiots gave him, "This is so nice and warm, it must be paradise. Says Wilde."_

Sebastian and Ciel stared at him, both thinking of killing Soma and Agni for their stupidity.

"Those idiots...what are they doing escorting an assassin to me!" Ciel whispered harshly.

"Not even we could have predicted this.." Sebastian sweat dropped.

Ciel spun around and cleared his throat, "Ahem. I see...so? You mentioned that their disappearance was our fault?"

One of the snakes hissed behind Snake, "That's right! After you guys showed up they started acting weird! Says Wordsworth." His jaw clenched as he shook in anger, "I somehow got that Joker and them were hiding something from me. However..." He remembered when he was stuck in a freakshow, always whipped and starved to entertain the people. Then one day they came and saved him from his hell hole, and giving him something he thought he only had with snakes. "Despite my appearance, those guys called me...their friend. They called me their family." He looked up at Ciel, his snake eyes shrunk as he glared at him, "You took that from me! I definetly won't forgive you! Says Wilde!"

Ciel stared at him, a crying Doll came to his mind as he remembered her shouting the same words. "The circus group you were in kidnapped children one by one in the places you visited on tour. We became your companions in order to find evidence of this." Ciel said calmly.

Snake frozed as he looked at him, "They were kidnappers?" He said, not translating either of his snakes. "Th...that's a lie! Don't talk rubbish! Says Oscar."

"Rubbish? That might be. Because my real identity was found out before we could obtain the evidence...they made their whereabouts unknown after that. In that sense, I may have taken your peace from you. However, I wanted to save the children that were suffering because of them." Sebastian stared at Ciel, wondering why he was lying.

"Of course, I want to save you too."

"Eh?"

Ciel went forward and pulled the ropes off of him. He stared in shock, and one of the snakes hissed as he shouted, "What is this! Says Wilde."

"Young master!" Sebastian called out.

Ciel raised his hand to shut him, and he said, "Snake." He held out his hand to Snake, "Come to my mansion." Snake stared at him, he felt like he was dreaming, whether a nightmare or not, he couldn't believe it. Sebastian also stared, slightly surprised at Ciel's action.

Snake scooted backwards, all his snakes now alert and hissing, "Wha! What are you saying! Says Keats."

Ciel stepped closer, not caring that the snakes were ready to strike at him at any moment, "You heard me right; I said I want to save you. We are looking for Joker and the others right now. Of course to clear up the incident." Snake stared at him, distrust in his eyes, "So don't you think that staying here would be the fastest way to seeing them again? I know they're not bad people from living at the circus. They're kind and cheerful to anyone and everyone. That's why they should atone for their crimes. I'd like for them to achieve true happiness. All of them, including you."

Snake stared at him and looked down as he remembered all of them at the circus, "Including me..." He looked back up to Ciel and took his hand.

Sebastian stared at his master and they were somehow outside the gardens.

"If you stick to a lie, it'll eventually become truth. Then I just need you and Matthew to hold your tongues, and everything will go well."

"Indeed." Sebastain said.

"Moreover, what are you planning on telling the servants?"

"That's right..." Sebastian said as he stared back at the mansion.

.

.

**Ok so I've been getting this feeling that people want to ask some questions. And I decided if everyone is up to it, why don't I make an interview in the next chapter or so, starring our two favorite couple, Sebastian and Matthew. Anyone can ask a question, there is honestly no limit at all, if you want me to post your name with the question please say so. Go ahead and PM the message, if you can't, then you can even send a message as a review if you'd like. I can't wait to see some of your questions, and thank you for reviewing or favoriting everyone.**


	21. Waking up

_**The camera turned on and focused on the Authoress.**_

_**Authoress cleared her throat, and she said, "Good morning, good afternoon, or even good night. Hello and welcome. Some of you have asked very, very, veeerrrrry interesting questions to both Sebastian and Matthew, lol some have even made me...well you'll see. Unfortunately, we weren't able to put all the questions we recieved, but will be in the next chapter, even with new ones from other fans. Anyways I would like to start this interview right away." She sat down on a chair and pointed to the side, "First off, lets welcome Sebastian and Matthew everyone!"**_

_**Sebastian and Matthew entered the room and they gave a small bow to the Authoress. They walked and sit down on the opposite side of the Authoress chair.**_

_**Authoress smiled at them and greeted them, "Welcome gentlemen, some of the fans want to ask you some questions, are you willing to answer?"**_

_**Sebastian smirked and looked to the camera, "Only if they are ready for my answer."**_

_**Matthew blushes and covered his face, "I'm in love with a pervert!"**_

_**Authoress laughs and takes out some letters, "Well lets not keep the audience waiting. Now then, this is from fedwvu. It says:**_

_To Sebastian: Matthew is very reliable so what made you decide not to tell him about the plan? And have you re-established your link with him and if you have, why didn't you know that he was knocked out and in pain? And my final question for you is that you know your one hell of a butler so you know some of the orders that Ciel gave you is to make you squirm, so why don't you?_

_**Sebastian blinked in surprised and smiled, "Well, I know Matthew is reliable, but seeing as he was getting weaker and weaker, to force him into another one of Young Master's childish games, would have killed him. Some of you might have noticed that Ciel deeply cares for Matthew, and he was the one that suggested we keep him out of it."**_

_**Matthew frowned and looked away, "I feel useless though. I'm only human, and am limited to what I can, and can't do."**_

_**Authoress cleared her throat, catching Matthew's attention, "That maybe so Matthew, but those two meant good. Even if it slightly back-fired on them."**_

_**Matthew huffed and crossed his arms, "You can say that again."**_

_**Sebastian rolled his eyes at the two, "Anyways to answer the second question, no I litteraly severed our connection, though a sword through my heart may not kill me, it could seriously damage Matthew. So am I going to re-establish a link?" Sebastian looked to Authoress for approval.**_

_**Authoress cleared her throat once again, this time reaching for tea, "Well, of course he will, whether he'll do it soon or not depends entirely up to 'certain' circumstances. For now, you'll have to read the chapter at the end of this interview to see."**_

_**Sebastian sighed in frustration:,"Anyways the final question...what was it again?"**_

_**Authoress looks at letter, "Fedwvu is pretty much asking why Ciel is being such an ass and making you get hurt, stabbed, killed, and all that other fun stuff."**_

_**Sebastian's eyebrow ticked at that, "Well...It all started with when we first met...Let's just say we started off on a bad foot."**_

_**Authoress snorted at that, "More like stepped into a bear trap. Look, Ciel is technically an ass to Sebastian, but remember Sebastian is an ass to Ciel, and its all just one big cycle of assery that will never end."**_

_**Matthew sweat dropped and stared at Authoress, "I hate to say it, but she's right."**_

_**Sebastian hmped in annoyance and Authoress laughed and looked at the letter, "Oh wait there's more questions, this time for Matthew."**_

_**Matthew, "Me?"**_

_**Authoress nodded and flipped the letter: "Fedwvu says:**_

_I want you to know I love you (Not in a fangirl kind of way SebxMath 4eva!) Anywho I have 2 questions for you. 1st why you never on top! I love when the uke gets to be top! And two what are you going to do to Sebastian when he comes back to 'life'?_

**Matthew covered his face, a large scarlet blush spread down to his neck, "What kind of question! I don't- Oh god this is so embarassing!"**

**Authoress snickers evil, "Answer the question!"**

**Sebastian smirked and placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder, "I can answer the first one. Like hell is Matthew going to top me, I'm a very~ dominate male."**

**Matthew blushed deeper and he smacked Sebastian with a throw pillow, "You-you PERV! I'm sitting over here!" Sits next to Authoress.**

**Authoress tries to control laughter, "You still haven't answered Matthew."**

**Matthew's eyes widen and he looked away, "I've...thought about it before."**

**Sebastian's mouth fell open in shock, "What! You think you can top me!"**

**Matthew glared at him, "If I chained you up with the restriction spell, then there'd be nothing to stop me now, wouldn't there!"**

**Sebastian stood up and stalked over to Matthew, "Is that a challenge." He stared down at the blonde and Matthew gulped in nervousness.**

**Authoress giggles madly at the two, "Sebastian, are you afraid of getting screwed. You know this actually gives me an ide-"**

**Sebastian slapped her mouth shut, "Don't you dare!"**

**Authoress took out a pen and paper and started writing. Sebastian grabbed her by the throat and Matthew tried to pull him away.**

Sorry, technical difficulties.

.

.

.

**All three fixed their clothing and sat down on their chairs, far away from each other. Authoress rubbed her throat and glared at Sebastian, "Just for that I'm going to seriously consider the thought."**

**Matthew blushed and was lost in a far off thought, "I wonder what noises Sebastian would make?"**

**Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and he bared his fangs, "I'll take you in front of everyone right here right now if you keep this up!"**

**Matthew bit his bottom lip and couldn't look at Sebastian in the eye, his thoughts still on the idea.**

**Authoress falls to the ground laughing and tries to speak, "Buaahahaha ah-answer the next question hahaha!"**

**Matthew scratched his chin and said, "Wouldn't it be a spoiler though?"**

**Authoress sat up and sighed, "Right, well it's in the new chapter anyways, just give a small hint."**

**Matthew hm'ed at that, "Well I can definitely say that my behavior lately is starting to get erratic, so it's hard to predict what I'll do."**

**Authoress picks up some tea and sips it, "Lack of sleep cause irrational behavior, and excess blood loss can also cause strange behavior as well. What Matthew does, or doesn't do is all affected by such miniscule and yet massive life changing details. Like the scars on his body, none of them matter that much, and yet it is always the one below his stomach, his first scar, that he seems to unconciously touch."**

**Matthew and Sebastian stare at Authoress, "Do you always put so much thoughts on small details? We know you don't always describe many things in the story."**

**Authoress sets her tea on the table and leans into her chair, "Some things are only just small details, and others are hints to future events, but I can't say anymore then that. So anyways, next question!" Grabs the next letter, "Oh! It's Marabella15, our very loyal fan. She asked several questions as well...well like two are technically a statement. She says:**

_I must say you are absolutely gorgeous Sebastian, and you are indeed one Hell of a Butler! 1st question: What are the 5 main things that attract you to Matthew? Aspects of a cat make you admire him so much? (I actually adore kitties, I, myself, own 12 litterally they are such splendid creatures I truly adore felines)_

**Authoress laughed at this, "Rather blunt, and to the point, ain't she?"**

**Sebastian smirked, "You can say that again."**

**Matthew giggled softly and said, "Well, she is very kind to always review, and give us her opinion.**

**Authoress taps letter and looks to Sebastian, "So, What do you think?"**

**Sebastian crossed his legs and smirked again, "Well, first off. Thank you for the compiment Mara," Winks at the camera, "Also if you have 12 kittens, would you mind giving-"**

**Matthew covered Sebastian's mouth, "One is enough! Just answer her question!"**

**Sebastian chuckled and kissed Matthew's hand, "You just want to know what I think of you." Matthew blushed and sat back down, "Anyways to answer your question...well it's something I learned from Matthew actually, you never truly know why you love someone, every little thing they do, or have, attracts you to them. I can't say that it's because we are destined either, there was something there that grew as I got to know him." **

**Sebastian smiled and stared at the camera, "Though that wasn't the question you asked. If I had to say, it's his true smile. When he first started out, he would smile, but it never felt real, but after a while he started blessing us all with it. And it makes me happy when something brings that simple sweet smile to his lips, even more so, when I cause it to appear. The second, is his very being. There something strange about him when you first meet him, so normal, and yet you can't help but take a second look at him. I will admit, all I wanted was The Book of the Dead, but... I suppose you can say it was like a whisper his entire being gave out a whisper, saying, 'I want to find something to keep going.' I'm just glad that he wants me." Matthew blushed and Sebastian sent a small kiss to him.**

**Authoress nodded and picked up a scone, "And the other 3?"**

**Sebastian smirked, "His eyes are actually a 3rd. Yes they have a sort of feline touch to them, I do love that. But what I really like, is that if you ever want to know how he is feeling, all you have to do is look at his eyes. When he's angry, they seem to reflect the person his hatred is turn to. When he's sadden by something, his eyes seem to dim, and sometimes he can't even look at you. When he's happy, they soften, and gives you a feeling of warmth. So many emotions he has, and his eyes seem to just show them to you like a looking glass."**

**Sebastian gave a small sigh and said, "There's also his hands."**

**Authoress raised her eyebrow at this, "His hands?"**

**Sebastian nodded, "They are slightly calloused, such long pianist fingers, and they fit perfectly into my own hands. His touch is very gentle as well, hesitant, yet swift. I like them alot."**

**Authoressed looked to Matthew and smirked, "And the last?"**

**Sebastian smirked as well, "Well, this might be even more surprising besides his hands. It's his voice."**

**"My voice?"**

**"Yes," Sebastian said, "It's so very soothing. If demons could dream, I would be laying my head on your lap, and have you sing to me, just so your sweet voice lulls me to sleep, only to dream of you."**

**Matthew covered his face, his blush permantly stuck, "Your so embarassing!"**

**Sebastian chuckled at this, "Only because I love you. Also Mara, if Matthew had any more cat attributes, I would die and some how gone to heaven. But even with out them, he's still amazing."**

**Authoress laughed and slapped Matthew's bcak, "Come on big shot, it's your turn. Mara asks:**

Okay now questions to Matthew. 1st: (Another statement) You are simply amazing and I love your fighting skills and I believe you and Sebastian being a couple takes my breath away! 2. (Real question) What 5 traits and physical appearances attract you to Sebastian the most? You really believe you cannot live without Sebastian if I may be so blunt in asking? Ciel ordered Sebastian and you to watch the manor alone for 2 weeks, what would you two do? *Cough* Besides the obvious. 5. I dare you to put on kitty ears and a tail in the next chapter :) *Smirks* Sorry I am a bit evil but hey, I'm a major fan of this story, I can't help it lol! Thats all for now, Love you two! *Waves to them both* And of course goodbye amazing author.  
-Your loyal fan Mara

**Matthew removed his hands and stared at the camera, "Uhm well I just want to say, thank you Mara for the compliment, and for us being a couple and all that...th-thanks." Authoress and Sebastian snickered at his expression and Matthew glared at them, "Anyways, the first thing would definitely have to be his bipolar tendencies."**

**"Excuse me? **_**My**_** bipolar tendencies, that is the pot calling the kettle black." Sebastian turned his nose upwards and crossed his arms, Matthew just raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah...like I said his bipolar tendencies. You know, when he's serious one second, giddy the next, then angry. It sometimes causes me some suffering, but honestly what relationship is perfect?"**

**Authoress cleared her throat, catching Matthew's attention, "Explain?"**

**"Oh well, a perfect example was the workhouse chapter. He was excited, and yet distraught, and because of his contract with Ciel, he couldn't do anything, except watch." Sebastian continued to look away, the smile wiped off of his face. Matthew stood up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, "His emotions remind me that he isn't a god, that he can't control every thing that happens... And yet, he tries his best, he tries to be there for me. And, I'm glad for that." Matthew placed a small kiss on Sebastian's cheek and he laid his chin on Sebastian's shoulder.**

**"Aw, sweet. But next!" Authoress shouted.**

**The two looked at her and Matthew whispered, "How did she create me again?"**

**"I have no clue."**

**Matthew sighed and said, "The 2nd one I have to say, is in his true form, I really love that small scar under his eye. It's a small imperfection that seems to enhance his beauty even more."**

**Sebastian smirked at that, "Yes, that scar, it was a long time ago that I-"**

**"No life story! Matthew, what's the next one?" Authoress asked.**

**Matthew chuckled and stared down at Sebastian, "Mmm, the third would have to be his cooking. Nothing in my life, not even my mother's cooking, could ever compete with Sebastian's."**

**Authoress nodded at that, "Yes, his cooking is quite amazing."**

**"The fourth one is his strange love for cats. I sometimes feel jealous on how he praises them, and adores them." Matthew smiled at that and looked at the camera a blush appearing on his face, "And the fifth one...well it's kind of embarassing to say." Authoress grinned at that, "Oh really? What is it?"**

**"Uh..uhm." Matthew blushed and mumbled. Sebastian's eyes widen slightly and he threw his head back and laughed, "He loves it when I hold his body against my own!" Matthew smacked him and buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder, "Your so mean!"**

**Authoress tries to breath from laughter and she says, "Answer the other one!"**

**Matthew bit his bottom lip and looked away from Sebastian, "Ciel gave me a reason to go on, but Sebastian gave me a reason to live. To say I can't live without him? Well...I really can't, I care for Ciel and the others very much, but without Sebastian, its meaningless."**

**"How would you compare Sebastian? Is he your sun?"**

**Matthew chuckled at that, "No, he's the moon. A cold beautiful thing that is far away, and untouchable, except a lucky few have been able to get close to it."**

**Sebastian raised any eyebrow, "Wait...humans get close to the moon?"**

**Authoress cleared her throat, "Matthew, I'm not sure if it's smart to reveal so much in this world."**

**"We have a video crew. I think it's ok."**

**Authoress shrugged at this and grinned madly, "What about the other question?"**

**Matthew's eyes widen and he cleared his throat, "I think that's enough questions to-DAY!" Sebastian pulled Matthew to his lap and grinned as well, "Well besides the obvious, I'd teach Matthew some new tricks, and I would hardly give him a break at all. In fact, I think Matthew's voice would be lost." Matthew covered his face again and with his free hand he smacked Sebastian, "Idiot!"**

**Authoress laughed at that, "And what about the dare Matthew? Though I already written the chapter, I could force you to wear them."**

**Matthew shook his head, "Don't you dare!"**

**"Do it!" Sebastian ordered!**

**Authoress gave an evil smile to Matthew and took out a notepad and pencil, "I love my loyal fan Mara for giving me such an awesome idea."**

**"No!" Matthew jumped off of Sebastian's lap and tried to grab the pencil, but Sebastian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back. "I think those questions were enough for right now. But please continue to send in more questions, I'm going to extend this interview for a couple more chapters. Enjoy this chapter." Authoress gave a wink and scribbled on the paper.**

**Chapter 21**

**~ASC~**

The church bell rang in the mid-afternoon. They were all there, except for one, at Sebastian's funeral. Finny, Tanaka, Agni, and Bard lifted the casket and followed Undertaker to the burial plot.

Matthew had refused to go, saying he was tired of burying the dead, and wished to be alone in the mansion. They understood and left without him. Now they were all gathered around a fresh graveyard, a tombstone read, _Butler Sebastian Michaelis rests here._ They stared at it, a bell attached to the tombstone, a tradition of sorts, and Lizzie cried as she grabbed the young lord. "Ciel!" She cried as tears fell from her face, and landed on Ciel's cheek. "Sebastian is a liar! He's so cruel, promising he would never leave Ciel by himself." She clung to him as she cried harder. Soma attached himself to Ciel as well, tears falling freely from him as well. "Don't cry Ciel! We'll be with you forever!"

"For ever and ever!" Lizzie said.

The others cried, trying to stop, but unable to, and Bard and Tanaka stood silently at the side, while Undertaker just grinned madly. Ciel smiled as his fiance and his friend clung to him, "For you to care so deeply makes both him and me happy. Well, let's go back to the mansion." They turned around and started walking away, a soft tingling called for them to stop, and only Finny turned to look back. The bell started to ring faster, and Finny stared at it in question, "The bell on the grave is ringing..? Even though there's no wind..."

Undertaker started to giggle, "Oh my...should you really be standing around like that? If that bell rings. It means he's still alive."

They gasped and both Finny and Bard, and Undertaker rushed over to dig Sebastian free of his grave. "Dig him up!" Agni shouted as he brought a shovel to help.

They opened the casket and Sebastian stood up, looking as if he just woken from a bad nap, "Phew. I finally got out of there. Everyone...eh!" His mouth fell open when everyone suddenly jumped at him and tackled him into a hug.

"Uwaah!" Lizzie screamed.

"You bastard! I thought I'd lost another comrade.." Bard finally cried.

"I...I.." Finny couldn't finish his sentence.

"Misder Sebwasdian, I'm zooo gladddd!" Maylene cried.

Agni and Tanaka just looked happily at Sebastian, glad to know that he was still alive, "Everyone... please calm down..." Sebastian tried to calm them down, but they only cried harder.

"I'm glad we put him in a safety coffin." Undertaker said.

"I'll say." Ciel smirked as he watched in amusement.

"It's a miracle!" Agni cried as he prayed, "Oh god! I am so grateful!"

After all the uncontrollable sobbing and crying, they finally released Sebastian. "Phew.." Sebastian tried to rub off the tears and snot from his face, "I'm glad they were fooled due to shock." Ciel shook his head and held out a handkerchief, "Hurry up and wipe that off. Though I'd rather they not be so carefree."

Sebastian took it, grateful for it, and he wiped his face, "Sebastian." Sebastian turned around and Tanaka came to him. "I'll return this to you." He pinned the small pendant onto Sebastian's lapel, "This is proof of being the Earl Phantomhive's butler. Your chest is the only place it should be now." Tanaka smiled and walked away, saying one last thing to Sebastian as a reminder, "The Phantomhive family butler is not allowed to breathe his last before his master."

Ciel smirked as he placed his top hat on, "Which means, Sebastian...that from today on, you're my butler again." Sebastian smirked back and went down on one knee, bowing to Ciel, "Yes, my lord. I am devotedly in your service. Until the day that lies become truth." They stared at each other, master and servants, all knowing in what they have done.

Sebastian stood up and called out to Lizzie, "Furthermore, Lady Elizabeth. I'd like to rectify one thing you said." She turned around and tilted her head in a cutely way, finger on her chin, and eyes brimming with curiousity, "What did I say?"

He smiled to her and winked as he brought his finger to his lip, "I don't tell lies..."

~ASC~

The horses ran through the dark forest, Grey sitting on the back, pissed beyond belief. Inside the carriage sat the lone Woodley, panicking in fear, "I've been taken in by him...there's...there's no way that..th-" A sword went through the cieling of the carriage and stabbed right into Woodley's head.

"Shut up already." Grey said as he pulled out the sword and slashed the blood off, "Ahh how annoying. I really wanted to knock that brat off of his perch." He grumbled and walked over to the coachmen. One of them looked at him, revealing that it was Phipps, slightly annoyed at him, "It's because you act without thinking about the consequences."

Grey huffed and sheathed his sword, "I'll pass on your preaching Phipps. I wonder what the Queen is thinking."

"Who knows." Phipps said, "Mere butlers like us do not need to know. Everything is according to her Majesty's wishes..."

~ASC~

The blood was flowing free into the water as I dragged my knife into my arm, I had to open the skin in order for Lily to heal the bone. I know I lost to much blood, but a broken arm is worse then blood that can be replaced. She started to heal the bone, I watched as the ends sealed together and the muscle, fat, and skin sewed it self together, another scar on my body had formed. She went behind my head and started to heal that one as well, it hurt a lot cuting into the back of my skull, not to mention so much blood came out, I thought I was going to die. She finished up healing the last of the major wounds and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled to her and she gave me a hug, her way of saying she was sorry for my lost. I sent her away and stepped out of the bathtub, there was already some towels there, left by Snake, and I dried myself off.

My body felt heavy from losing blood again, and my head ached since a blow to the head was a...well a blow to the head. I dressed up and Snake was waiting outside for me, "You hungry?" I asked him. The snakes around his body nodded for him, I just realized today how shy he actually is, he won't speak for himself, but for the snakes that cling to him. I led them to the kitchen, and the snakes set off to find some rats in the vents, Sebastian was good, but he could never stop the vermins from coming into the house all the time.

I fixed Snake something to eat and he stayed silent during the whole time. "Here." I said as I handed him a plate of food, he played with the food, unsure of what to do with it and I just patted his head, "It's alright, go ahead and eat." I sat down on the opposite side and laid my head on the table, my eyes hurt from being up for too long, and my brain was complaining how I needed to sleep or else I'm useless to everyone.

Something crawled up my leg and I saw, I think it was Woodsworth, crawling up my leg, a lump protruded from his belly as his head nudged my hand. I picked him up and he wrapped around my neck, his body cold from hunting in the vents. He hissed at me and Snake stopped eating and translated, "Is Black going to tie us up again? Says Woodsworth."

"..." I stroked Woodsworth head and it's tongue flicked at my fingers, "Black is...dead... he won't do that again."

"He is not dead. He locked us up yesterday in a crate. Says Woodsworth." My hand frozed and I stared at the two of them, "W-what did you say?" I stammered, my body shaking and tears prickled my eyes.

"He's still alive, in fact..." They told me everything, all they had heard when they were locked up in the crate yesterday. At first, I didn't want to believe him, but then everything started to make sense, the fact that even if weak Sebastian shouldn't have been killed so easily, the random spikes of supernatural aura that I had assumed was Snake, could have also been Sebastian. And how did Jeremy know the back entrance of the mansion? How could he smell poison from a dead corpse? Why didn't he react to Basilisk, and why was he so worried when I was hurt? All of it pointed to Sebastian, who never really died...never died...and yet our bond was...

Snake stood erect as he looked to the side, "They're back. Says Woodsworth." He stood up and ran out the room, heading to mine and I numbly stood up and walked unsteadly to the ballroom. The door opened and Maylene and Finny rushed in excitedly, "Matthew! You won't believe what just happened!"

Bard walked in, a smile on his face, but he stopped when he saw mine, "Matthew?" Tanaka, and Ciel stepped into the mansion and they looked outside, "Hurry up. You were the one getting so excited about seeing him." Ciel said, obviously annoyed.

He stepped inside, decked in his usual black suit, and a smile on his face. He was alive, and smiling at me. You would think I would be crying in happiness and glad, and don't get me wrong, I was happy, and yet my heart was breaking as I stared at him. My body felt heavy, and for a short second I lost balance.

"Matthew!" The trio shouted.

I grabbed the stair railing before I could hit the ground. Sebastian ran to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Matthew, are you ok? Does it hurt?" My body shooked, and tears slid down my face. He picked me up, gently, my arms were around his neck and I whispered into his ear, "You lied to me."

His body went rigid, as I continued to cry, the others unaware of what was going on. Nor will they ever truly know.

Sebastian laid me down on the bed, he glared at Snake for being in the room with me. "Get out." He ordered. Snake gulped and stood up, but my hand grabbed his, "Stay." He looked between us two, Sebastian's eyes glaring holes into him, and my own eyes staring at the wall near my bed. One of his snakes hissed and I was sure that it had told him to stay next to me.

"Matthew, if you let me expl-"

"You were doing what was right for Ciel." I interrupted him and he stared at me, surprised for what I said. "I've always known that I can't interfere when it comes to you and Ciel, you are bound by contract...and yet, your such a liar Sebastian."

"I do not lie." He said, his voice raising a bit, obviously getting angry that he has to speak in front of Snake.

"Maybe we should leave. Says Wordsworth." Snake stood up and slipped out of the windows. Once he was gone, Sebastian sat down on the bed and his hand reached for mine. I brought my hand close to my chest, I didn't want him near me right now. "You can say that all you want Sebastian, but you and I know that the truth can be distorted, or even kept secret."

"I don't understand what you-"

"You never told me how easily our bond can be severed, just like when you never told me that I can block you from my mind." I felt his body stiffen, I was right it seems, "How did it break? When Grey stabbed you? Or were you able to do it yourself?" He stayed silent and I got my answer.

"Ma-" I covered my ears and curled into a ball as my body continued to tremble, and the tears rushed out freely. He touched my shoulder and I told him to leave, my voice choking as sobs tore through. He left my room and I buried my face into the pillow. He had promised me, and yet it was so easily broken. He never told me that our souls that were intertwined with each other can be ripped apart by his will, and it made me wonder if he really did meant it when he said that we were soulmates, was it true, or did he say it because he didn't want me to leave him, that he wanted me to himself. I didn't care for those other reasons though, he could do all of that to me, but... He had lied and left me, left me alone to think that he was dead, and even thinking that I was once again abandon.

Alone...alone...always alone...

~ASC~

Sebastian sighed, it was getting dark and he hasn't even been able to introduce the new servant to the others, he had no choice but to do it tomorrow.

_"You lied to me..."_

Sebastian clutched his head, wishing the voice to be gone from there, but he knew what he had done was wrong, he knew he could have asked Ciel to allow Matthew in on their plan. And yet he didn't, because he wanted Matthew to be very little involved with what they were doing, he didn't want his mate to die.

'How stupid of me to think that he would be fine! I never bothered thinking about how he would fee.' He sat on his bed and gripped his heart, it was aching him, and he could feel that it was slowly dying, and if he didn't do something soon, he truly will die in 6 days, and Matthew will be missing half a soul, his death would be slow and wretched. He buried his face into his hands, 'I just wanted to protect him...' A tear slipped out and Sebastian immediately swiped it away.

There was a rapid knock on his door and he stood up, "What is it?" He growled.

"You need to come immediately! Says Emily!" Snake called from the otherside, his voice sounding urgent. Sebastian hesitated for a bit, then went out the door, as he followed Snake.

~ASC~

_Wake up~_

So much pain, it hurted so much!

It was cold, and for some reason I could smell blood mixed with the scent of Autumn, which isn't right since it was March. My eyes open and dark clouds with the moon trying to break through, shined down at me.

Why was I outside?

I tried to pick myself up, and winced, the pain was coming from my stomach. I looked down and saw I was wearing jeans, a t-shirt that was familiar, but bloody, and an old jacket I once owned.

It hit my like a ton of bricks. I was back home, I don't know how, but I was back...that's right, it was all a dream. Everything seemed to disappear, and I could hear the whispering back in my head, the words were still unknown to me. There was a coughing sound and I turned my head, the three boys that circled me, were on the ground. Two of them laid unmoving, with their necked slashed open, and Jerry, was crawling away from them, a knife sticking out from his back, and I knew it was my knife.

I moved over to him, wincing from the pain in my abdomen, and he whimpered and cried as I came closer.

"Please don't kill me!" He sobbed, blood and saliva came from his mouth as he tried to move away from me. "What happened?" I asked, my hand went to the knife and he flinched and started to scream, "Someone help!" He started to cough on his own blood and I panicked. What was going on? Why was I brought back here!

"Who's there!" I turned my head and saw an officer coming over, "Help!" Jerry shouted. The man ran over when he heard the shouting and I started to panic. I scrambled to my feet and looked around, all I saw was my backpack and I grabbed it and ran away, the wound in my stomach bleeding freely as I ran.

I didn't know how long I ran, or how far, but all I can wonder was why I was back here. Why I wasn't back with...with who?

My back hit the wall and I gripped my head, trying to remember the dream. "There was something, but I can't remember! What is it?" I shook my head and something popped into my head. I grabbed my backpack and ripped it open, I rifled through the contents and took out a leather book with a lock on the front. "This book, I remember, I bought it from Sandra." I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ngh!" I dropped the book and clutched my stomach, it was hurting alot.

Sirens blared down the road and I picked up the book and dragged myself along the wall, trying to get away.

I found myself outside of the antique shop and I entered it, the bell ringing to annouce my presence.

"Shop is closed!" Sandra called out from the back.

"S-sandra!" I groaned.

"Matthew?" Sandra poked her head out and she gasped as she saw the blood on my hand. "Oh dear god!" She rushed over to me and lowered me to the ground, "What happened!" She asked as she pressed on the wound.

"I...was attacked."

"I'll go call the ambulance." She stood up and I grabbed her arm, "No! I- I think, I killed them." I said, tears falling down from my face. She stared at me with wide eyes, "What?" She asked.

"I killed them." I covered my eyes with my hands as my body shook, "I killed them! And now they are after me!" Sandra stepped back from me, unsure whether to help me or turn me in. She opted for the first one and started helping me by wrapping bandages around my waist. I stared at my chest, the dream or nightmare was already gone, and my hand gripped my head as the voice whispered again. The bandages were a light tan color, compared to my white flawless skin, they stood out, even more so as the blood seeped through.

She brought me some tea and started pacing around the room, "It was self-defense, right?" I shrugged, I had told her that I must have blacked out when I was stabbed, but it didn't make her feel any better. "Maybe if we explain that you were just a victim, then...no! That won't work at all!" She gripped her hair and stomped her foot on the floor, "Damnit Matthew why did you have to come here! Now I'll be an accesory to murder!" She shouted.

I frozed at her words and stared at her, "Please let me stay!" I begged.

She shook her head, arms wrapped around her body, "No, I need you to leave. I'm sorry but, I can't have you here, please...leave." I blinked away the tears and struggled to my feet. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I left her shop.

My body felt heavy, my head was swimming, and my vision kept blurring. I stopped walking and leaned against a wall to catch my breath.

"There he is!" Someone shouted.

I turned my head and I saw a group of uniformed men coming at me. I then started to run. Ducking into alleyways, dashing through streets, and finally when I was almost caught in a dead end, I climbed a fire escape, went into an open window, out of the room, and ran through the building till I was out again, the cops unable to keep up with me.

Soon I started to slow down and I spotted a hotel.

I ran into the building and entered an elevator, ignoring the calls of the workers and I jammed the top floor button till the doors closed.

I breathed heavily, my hands touching my wound, already soaked in my blood. A sob broke through me as I started to slide down to the floor, "Shit! What...what am I going to do..." I gripped my head, the whisperings becoming a loud scream in my head. The door opened and I stumbled into the hallway and headed to the fire escape stairs.

My body grew heavier and heavier as I took each step slowly till I finally reached the roof. I looked around, there was no way I could hide here, so why did I come here?

The moon broke through the clouds and I looked up, "I wish..." I shook my head and walked over to the ledge, they had the place surrounded, it will be a matter of seconds now. "Whatever that was, a dream, a nightmare, I wish I was back in it. Not here, not this place." The cold wind tossed my hair around and I stepped up on to the ledge.

"I...I wonder if this is all a nightmare, maybe this isn't my life." My foot went forward, the doors bursted open, "Stop!" One of them screamed. It was to late, I felt gravity pulled me down, and my foot slid off the ledge.

As I fell for my impending death, I watched as my image followed me from the windows of the hotel, it was nothing more then a black shadow with red eyes, staring right at me. Memories flashed into my mind, a small boy, an elderly man, three happy people smiling at me, a man with dark hair, who was too perfect to be human, and for some strange reason, I saw Edward, tall and proud as he smiled at me, a smile came to my own lips, 'Right...my mother father, and my friends are all waiting for me...waiting.' My eyes shut as I felt the ground come closer and closer.

"Sebastian..."

~ASC~

"Wake up!" Sebastian shouted at Matthew, when the blonde stopped breathing he panicked and slapped the boy awake. Matthew's eyes snapped open and he reeled up as he gasped, trying to bring back air into his lungs. Sebastian released him and watched as the blonde stared at his hands that laid in on his lap, slowly starting to shake, and he started mumbling incoherent words.

"Matthew." Sebastian called out to him.

Matthew flinched at his name and he stared at Sebastian, his jewel eyes stared at him, and he saw the fear in them, but it was soon replaced by another emotion, anger. Matthew tackled Sebastain on to his bed and started to hit Sebastian. The demon butler laid there, not bothering to stop him as he watched Matthew beat him. "I hate..." Matthew mumbled as he stopped beating Sebastian, and instead wrapped his arms around his own shoulders. Sebastian looked away from Matthew, he didn't want to hear those words. "I hate...alone." Matthew said, Sebastain turned his eyes to stare at Matthew, "What?"

"I said I hate being alone!" Matthew shouted as he gripped his head, "I don't want to go back to that again, not that room, not that house, not those people. But I don't want to be alone." Sebastian touched Matthew's cheek, the summoner leaned into his touch. "When I thought you died, I felt as if you betrayed me, you, who can never die, even if I did, had left me...alone." Matthew's fingers skimmed the broken bond on his skin, and he stared at Sebastian, "You lied, betrayed, and left me Sebastian." He buried his head into Sebastian's chest, his body shaking as he cried, "Never leave me again, never please! Hate me, love me, just-just don't ever leave me again."

Sebastian stared down at Matthew, he had hurt Matthew, more than anyone else has. He placed his hand gently on Matthew's head and said, "I'm sor-" Sebastian's words were cut by Matthew's lips crashing against his own, the blonde gripped his shoulders, and tears fell on Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian wiped them away from Matthew, and his arms wrapped around Matthew's neck as they deepened their kiss, Their tongues fought with each other, their teeth clashing and lips being bit by one another, and Sebastian flipped Matthew under him.

"Matthew." Sebastian breathed out as he attacked Matthew's neck and chest. He nipped and sucked the tender flesh till small red hickeys bloomed across the white skin and he hovered over the thin white scar below his belly button. "Seba-stain." Matthew panted, the demon looked at him and he smirked. "Do you wish to see what a night with a demon can do?"

Matthew blushed and looked away, "Perhaps...more then just one night, i-if it feels good again, if it's properly done this time." Matthew's face was bright red and Sebastian chuckled, "Whatever you wish, my love." His form shifted and he laid gentle kisses on Matthew's stomach, his hands tracing each scar that marred his body. He lightly nipped one of Matthew's nipples and his other hand rubbed the other one, tweaking it and twisting it as he sucked on the erected nub. Matthew groaned and Sebastian trailed his tongue down his chest to his stomach, stopping at his bellybutton. His teeth scraped the soft flesh and his tongue swiveled Matthew's bellybutton. "Sebastian~" Matthew groaned as he squrmed underneath him.

Sebastian smirked, enjoying his name being called by Matthew, and he couldn't wait for when the time would come for him to tell Matthew his real name. "Every second away from you felt like an eternity of damnation. Never again will I subject you to such a torture Matthew. Never again." Sebastian placed a kiss over Matthew's heart, and he gingerly sucked on the faint seal. He tugged the pants on Matthew's waist and his hands went in, groping Matthew's behind, "Sebastain!" Matthew shouted in shock, his face more sunburned red now.

"Oh my, when do you find the time to even work out, Matthew~" He said his name long and slow as he pulled the pants completely off and he playfully rubbed Matthew's erection. Matthew moaned softly as he bucked in Sebastian's hand. His head was swimming and his skin felt on fire as Sebastian's laid more butterfly kisses on his body.

"Sebastian?" Matthew moaned, "Yes?" Sebastian said as his thumb rubbed the tip of Matthew's penis, "Are you going to...ah...join us..to-gether." He breathed out as Sebastian licked some of the pre-cum off his tip. "I can't right now. Your soul has been damaged, and though I grow weaker as well, if I were to try to bond with you, it may very well kill you. So you and I have to wait." Matthew nodded as he bit his bottom lip, "I feel light-head Sebastian." Sebastian chuckled softly as he turned Matthew over, "You'll be feeling alot more then just that in a moment. I'm going to make this up to you Matthew, no matter how long it takes." Matthew hissed as Sebastian slipped two finger in him. "My, your really tight around my fingers, I forget how long it has been, but...you need to relax." Matthew nodded and Sebastain's other hand continued to pump the boy slowly as he stroked and stretched the small hole.

"Ngh...Sebastian." Matthew bit back a moan as Sebastian slipped a third finger and he moved in deeper. "Ah!" Matthew moaned out loud as Sebastian found what he was looking for, "How I miss those little noises you make." He smirked as he massaged the small bundle of nerves, causing Matthew to arch his back as he moaned louder.

"Sebastian, I'm going to come ah~" Matthew moaned as Sebastian continued. "It's ok, go ahead and do so." Sebastain whispered as he pressed on the prostate harder. "Ah! Sebas~" Matthew couldn't finish his sentence as he came in Sebastian's hand. The demon chuckled softly and licked one of his coated digits, "You taste divine Matthew." Matthew blushed hard as Sebastian used his cum to coat his hole. "Now it's my turn to feel good." Sebastian smiled at Matthew, it looked more like a predator's grin.

Matthew blinked several times, there was suddenly three Sebastian's in front of him and the room was spinning, he turned around, and he stared at Sebastian, "Sebastian, I don't feel so good."

"Ah, no. Your not getting out of this one."

"No really, I feel...I feel." Matthew started to sway lightly, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, and soon he started mumbling random words, and his eyes started to spin. "Matthew?" Sebastain said. Matthew chuckled softly, a goofy grin on his face, and he fainted. "Matthew!" Sebastain called out as he tried to wake the dizzy blonde. Matthew just groaned as he was shook, but didn't wake, it seems that Sebastian had forgotten that Matthew was still recovering.

Sebastian frowned as he stared at his soulmate, "...Such is my luck...then again I could continue without him being awake..." He looked at Matthew, a michevious grin on his face, but Sebastian sighed and laid down next to Matthew, "He'd hate me if I do something like that. Besides, I want him to be wide awake when I'm in him." He pulled the younger man into his arms and he pressed his lips to his forehead, he touched the feather that he'd given to Matthew and he closed his eyes, hoping that Matthew will allow him to visit his dream.

~ASC~

"And that will be all concerning your duties for today, however...there is on last thing you need to know. There will be an increase in servants at the mansion." Sebastian said as he lowered his clipboard.

"What?" The trio said aloud, their eyes wide in shock.

"Please enter." Sebastian said as he opened the door.

"It's ok, don't be shy." They heard Matthew saying from the otherside of the door. There was strange hissing sounds and a hoard of snakes came through the door.

'Waaah snakes!" Bard shouted as he and Maylene ran screaming. Finny just screamed, standing still in fright.

"Please calm down." Sebastian sighed, frustrated at the trio, though last night could have added to that as well, "They won't bite you unless he orders them to."

"He?" Bard said as he hid behind Finny.

"Come on. The others are doing fine, so will you." Matthew whispered as he opened the door wider. Snake gluped and peeked inside the room, he watched as his snakes were able to interact with the others alot more then he could. He clung to Matthew's arm and Sebastian frowned at that as he walked forward to them. "Straighten up!" Sebastian demanded as he smacked Snake's back, Matthew could have sworn he heard Snake's back cracking from the hit. "Introduce yourself loud and clear. Since you're here you'll have to obey our rules!"

"Be nice." Matthew whispered as he rubbed Snake's back and urged him to greet the others. "I...I'm Snake." Oscar hissed as he curled around Snake's shoulders, "N...nice to meet you. Says Oscar."

Finny gave him a puzzled look, "Umm so it's Oscar?" He asked.

"No!" Snake said with a stern voice. He pointed to himself, and Oscar pointed to Snake as well, "This one is Snake. And I'm Oscar! Says Oscar." The other snakes started to hiss and Snake pointed at each one of them, "That one's Emily." Maylene stared at Emily nervously, "Next to her is Bronte." Bard screamed as he ducked when Bronte slid down from the cieling, "And over there is Wordsworth." Finny smiled at Woodsworth and greeted him, while Tanaka plaid on a flute.

"Then there on the side-" Sebastian clapped his hands together and said, "Yes. Yes. We'll talk about those 'servants' at another time. Anyway...he'll be a footman in this household from now on. Please work together." Snake gulped once more, his face was a stone, but if you look into his eyes you would see that he was nervous. He stepped back and stuck close to Matthew who still looked pale and sick, but was well enough to stay on his feet it seems.

Sebastian frowned again as he saw this and made everyone start cooking, including Snake. "Stop hanging all over him!" Sebastian whispered, anger evident in his eyes.

"You know your eyes flash red when your angry." Matthew whispered, he smirked and walked over to Snake, "I like it when they do that." Sebastian heard Matthew mumble and he smiled, a little happy at that. He pulled his coat off and wrapped the apron across his waist, 'Time to cook.' He thought as he grabbed the fish and the knife, "Hey Sebastian!" Bard whispered harshly, "Are you for real about hiring some shady guy like this?"

"Wow!" Finny said as he stared at Snake peeling the food, correctly.

"He's good!" Maylene said, and Matthew just chuckled softly as he helped Snake out.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he heard the laughter and he said to Bard,, "No matter who he is, if the Young master has made the decision, I will simply obey. Also...couldn't I say the samething about you?" Bard pouted at that, knowing Sebastian had a point.

"I don't care who he is. However, if he bares his teeth at our master 'Or Matthew,' then..." He chopped the head off of the fish and Matthew stared at Sebastian's back, shaking his head slightly at Sebastian's words.

'Is he still mad that I fainted during sex...well almost sex.' Matthew sweat dropped as Sebastian stared at him, and he scratched his chin, 'I'll take that as a yes.'

~ASC~

Sebastian placed Ciel's dinner on the table and Ciel didn't even looked at Sebastian as he asked, "How is he?"

"It will take some time to train him." Sebastian answered.

"At least he's a fast learner. It took the others forever just to do what regular people can do." Matthew said as he leaned on the back of Ciel's chair. Ciel smirked and he looked at Sebastian, "You're quite good at making people learn though aren't you?"

"Indeed. Well, it's what I was going to say but...when I see the Young master dance it appears that my teaching skills only go so far." Matthew started to laugh as Ciel frowned and read his paper. Matthew wiped a tear away and looked over Ciel's shoulder, 'The departed rising from death! Karnstein hospital performs a miracle.' On the front page their was a picture of a women coming out of a coffin and another women fainting as the family, he supposed, gaped in shock.

Ciel turned his attention to Sebastian and stared at him, "Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"No, it's nothing."

"Ciel, I doubt Sebastian is a long black haired beau-"

"Wai- you can't! Don't just..." There was banging sounds and the doors flew open as Lau stepped in with Maylene and Ran Mao behind him. "Hey Earl! How are you doing?" Lau shouted.

"Lau!" Ciel stared at the chinaman in shock.

"I was aiming for your breakfast but you're done already?" Lau pouted in disappointment.

"What on earth could you-"

"...huh?" Lau stared at Sebastian, "Say...didn't you die recently?"

"Listen when people are talking!" Ciel shouted and Matthew stifled a laughter as Sebastian just stood rigid as he stared at Lau.

"What on earth could you want at this hour?" Ciel said as he leaned into his seat, arms crossed and eye studying the two closely, "Surely you didn't come all the way here just to mooch a breakfast off of me?" Ran Mao clung to Lau as the man smiled at Ciel and he explained.

"A hospital that revives the dead? You mean that thing in the paper today?" Ciel asked as Sebastian served tea for everyone. Matthew watered the plants as he listened in on the converstation, finding the topic very intresting. "Yeah that." Lau said as he held up a knife and fork, ready to eat his breakfast.

Ciel huffed at that, "Unfortunately I have little interest in the occult so-"

"It may not be occult thought." Lau smiled mischeviously, almost reminded Matthew of a cat.

"What?" Ciel said, his eye narrowing at Lau.

"Karnstein Hospital. They seem to be doing lots of shopping down at the back docks the Earl has me in charge of."

"Drugs?" Ciel asked.

"No...people." Lau said before he bit into a piece of fish, "They come shopping for foreign slaves illegaly quite often but lately the amounts are quite unusual. I highly doubt a hospital could fit so many. Don't they just dispose of them once they're not needed? Not that I really care about that.." Lau laid his silverware down and smiled at Ciel, "Isn't it bad for a hospital like that to feature in the regular society's news?"

"In other words, your saying there's a possibility that the revival of the dead is occuring as a result of illegal human experimentation?" Sebastian asked.

"That's right."

Ciel sighed, "If that's true then it's an interference in the regular society by an underground power."

Matthew came over, a white rose in his hand as he handed it to Ran Mao, "However, remove the thorns from the rose in advance and you won't hurt your hand. Courtesy of the Phantohive house, Ma'am." Matthew smiled at her and She touched the flower petals gently.

"Sebastian, Matthew, investigate immediately."

"Leave it to us." Sebastian said as he bowed to Ciel.

"I'm still not 100% o-" Sebastian grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him away.

~ASC~

I felt like vomiting as Sebastian stopped in a changing room at the hospital, "Never do that again, please." I groaned and Sebastian just smirked as he handed me a lab coat. "...Seriously?" He just nodded as he adjusted his 'tutor' glasses on the bridge of his nose. I sighed and slipped my arms into the white lab coat. "You look wonderful in white, but this makes you look to...strict." Sebastian said as he buttoned the coat for me.

"And you look way better in black." He kissed my lips softly and touched my earring, "Doctors can't wear stuff like this." His hand removed it and I touched the hole were the earring use to be, missing the feather that would skim my neck.

"I'll put it back on you when we leave, for now let's investigate." He said silently, he pulled out another pair of glasses, this one not having a chain and I placed them on, the glass was removed from them so they wouldn't hurt my vision, and we both exited the changing room.

We wandered around the hospital and Sebastian spotted a women, a very chatty women it seemed as she had a bunch of nurses surrounding her while she chattered away. "I'll go speak to her, you go-"

"We'll speak to her!" I whispered harshly at him, and he just shook his head, a smile on his face. "I love it when your angry." He whispered in my ear, his lips brushing over it. My face flamed up and I wondered if I was going to faint again, instead I shooked my head and we both walked over to the women.

"Good evening ladies." Sebastian greeted, his voice sounding much deeper and suaver then usual. I'm so going to kick him in the- "Why hello~ I've never seen you two doctors before."

"That's because we've been busy with...certain things." I said and some of the girls stared at me, blushes on their faces as I ran my hand through my hair. Sebastian smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder, a sign saying that I belong to him, but instead looked as if we were just friendly friends, "Yes. Though you must know what we are talking about of course. After all such an intelligent looking woman such as yourself must obviously be aware of what goes on around here." She giggled and the other nurses left, off to go do their work.

"Oh my, are you two the ones that bring them back? How romantic to wake up from such a long sleep, only to see such handsome faces." She sighed happily and I sweat dropped as I tried to smile back, 'Is this what Sebastian goes through? And seriously, I'm handsome? I know I look a little bit above average than the regular 19 year olds, but still, handsome?'

"We really love our jobs, and we enjoy bringing loved ones back to their family members." I said and Sebastian walked over to her, and tapped his chin, "I wonder...how much do you know of what we do? I always thought that it was to be kept secret."

"Didn't you know? It's all over the newspaper." She said, looking at us suspiciously.

"We hardly ever have time to read the news, nor do we know what happens around us. We work for so long that we hardly even have time to attend parties, or greetings, our social life has been drastically shattered." I hurriedly said, hoping she would buy it.

"Oh, I know how that feels. In fact, the only way I've been able to survive in this hospital is by talking with the gals here." She said, as she started talking about this and that. I cleared my throat, interrupting her talk and she looked at me, "I see, though, I have always wondered, what do they say about us?" I asked her.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me but..."

~ASC~

Ciel stared out the window and he spotted Finny showing Snake the front yard. "Reviving the dead eh... How foolish...hm?" He stopped and stared as a carriage pulled in, "Oh no." Ciel paled and looked around, trying to find a place to hide.

"Ciel~" Lizzie bursted through the doors and rushed over to him, "Listen listen! We're having a family trip in April! We will travel to New York on a luxury passenger ship for 3 weeks from the 17th!" She grabbed Ciel's hands and for some reason a heart appeared behind them, "And so, father was wondering if you'd like to-"

"That's impossible." Ciel interrupted.

"Eeeh!" She said, as she looked down at Ciel, "It's a ticket for the Campania's maiden voyage! They say it's the most luxurious ship in the world! Mother said it would be good if Ciel took a rest every once in a while..."

Ciel sweat dropped not wanting to say what he was going to have to, but had no choice, "I appreciate the thought but, I can't take that much time off." There was a tear in the corner of Lizzie's eye as she looked ready to break down into tears. Ciel sighed, "I'll go if it's somewhere close."

"Eh!" She shouted.

"I can make time for a few days. Then I'll go where ever you want. Somewhere close you hear me!" He emphasized the last stament as Lizzie smiled wide, "So-Wah!" Ciel was glomped by the girl.

"As long as we're together anywhere is fine! I'm so happy."

"_Anywhere_ is the most difficult you know..." Ciel mumbled.

He was able to convince Lizzie to leave the mansion and he watched her from the window as she waved outside the carriage, screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'll bring you back lots of souveniors!" Ciel just sighed a small smile on his face as he thought of how silly Lizzie could be. "What are you grinning at?" Sebastian asked as he popped his head on the side of the window.

"Uwah!" Ciel screamed, jumping backwards only to have his back touch something, "Sebastian, use the front door like a normal human!" Matthew yelled as he held Ciel up, the little master's heart beating wildly in his chest as he glared at his two servants, "Don't surprise me like that! And what's with those outfits!"

Matthew opened the window for Sebastian and he snucked in, both were still in their labcoats, Sebastian had a stethsoscope around his neck, and black gloves on his hands. Matthew had a similar labcoat and his stethoscope was around his neck, the bell hanging on the side, and glasses hanging on the breast pocket. "Well as they say, when in Rome," Sebastian said.

"Do as the Romans do." Matthew finished as Sebastian reattached his earring.

"Moreover, I obtained some rather interesting information." Sebastian said as Matthew took out a clipboard and handed it to Sebastian, "It's about the aforementioned Karnstein hospital. It seems that the upper-rank doctors, including the director Ryan Stoker-"

"No relations to Bram Stoker." Matthew said, Sebastian cleared his throat and continued his scentence, "Have opened an association called the 'Aurora Society,' According to a nurse who squealed," Matthew snickered at that as he sat down on one of Ciel's chairs and rested for a bit, "The Aurora society holds presentations for the results of their experiments regularly and collects donations from nobles."

"The Aurora Society's true face is that of a secret society that consists solely of doctors, who have," Sebastian made air quotes in the air, "'The complete salvation of mankind through medicine' as their motto...it has been confirmed that the members conduct illegal human experiments within the hospital daily." Sebastian adjusted the glasses as he continued to read off of the clipboard, "There was no sign of slaves inside the hospital and there was nothing pertaining to human experiments of the revival of the dead."

"It couldn't get any fishier than this huh?"

"Oh it can, I'm waiting for Victor Frankenstein to come out of nowhere." Matthew chuckled at his own joke as the others just shook their head, "Yes, I'm certain there is some definite clue to be found in this 'Aurora Society."

"When is their next meeting?"

"It is scheduled to be on a passenger ship departing from South Hampton port on the 17th of April." Matthew answered for Sebastian.

"Hmph, meeting on a ship...sounds like something nobles would...hm? April 17th?...!" Ciel's eyes widen as he remembered what Lizzie had said.

_We're having a family trip in April! We'll be travelling to New York on a luxurious passenger ship for 3 weeks starting the 17th!"_

Ciel slapped his hands on the desk, waking Matthew from his short nap, and slightly startling Sebastian, "What is the name of that boat!"

"The Blue Star Line's Luxury Ship."

"Sebastian, this is an order. Get us on that boat immediately!" Ciel demanded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed to him and forced Matthew on to his feet and dragged him out.

"Sebastian, I'm going to faint if I keep running around." Matthew whined as they stepped out onto a ledge, "...You don't want to come with me?" Sebastian asked, his hand holding Matthew's own, cradling it softly as his thumb lightly rubbed his knuckles.

A small smile appeared on Matthew's lips as he stared up at Sebastian, "Ok...but when I say stop, please do, I feel like I'm going to lose my lunch if we keep going that fast." Sebastian nodded and Matthew removed the labcoat and threw it to the ground, "After this, your making me a green apple pie for dessert." Matthew said as Sebastian lifted him up bridal-style and kicked off from the ledge.

~ASC~

Sebastian covered Matthew with a blanket and he picked up the pie dish that was by the side of his bed, "My, such a big appetite, I'm glad he started eating more." He looked down at Matthew. The blonde released a sigh in his sleep as his hand clutched his pillow.

"Meow~" Sebastian turned his head and spotted Midnight at the window, "Hey, where have you've been?" He called softly to her as she rubbed against his leg, "You've grown bigger..." He furrowed his eyebrows and sniffed the air, "Your pregnant? My, such a busy kitty." She purred at Sebastian and hopped on the bed and she snaked her way through Matthew's arms and cuddled with him.

"I'm so jealous, I think you've spent more time with him, then I've ever had." She just continued to purr, her tail tapping silently on the bed as Matthew unconciously rubbed his fingers on her stomach.

"Matthew..." Sebastian said silently as he bent down, "I love you." He whispered and he brushed his lips against Matthew's forehead and left the room.

~ASC random lemon 'what if' scene~

Snake led Sebastian to Matthew's room and Sebastian made no move to open the door, remembering that Matthew didn't want him. "What's wrong with him?" He asked Snake. Snake twiddled his fingers and he said, "You-you need to see it!"

"Alright, but I don't want you anywhere near this room! This is between me and him." Snake nodded and left immediately. Sebastian took a deep breath and opened the door, and entered the room. He saw Matthew covered with the blankets on the bed, curled up into a ball. He walked over to Matthew and whispered softly, "Matthew? Are you ok?" He grabbed the covers and pulled them off.

His eyes widen, and a light blush spread to his cheeks as the blanket slipped out of his hand. Matthew opened his emerald eyes that shined in the dark, and he gave a slight moan as he stretched out full on the bed, nails long on his fingers pierced his pillows, a light yellow tail moved softly against the bed, and two large furry ears twitched, the feather earring pinned on still moved back and forth, as he gave a small yawn, little fangs peeking out. "M-matthew?"

"Sebastian..." A single tear slid down Matthew's cheek. He sat up on the bed and took Sebastian's hand, pulling it gently to his chest, "You left me alone."

Sebastian sat down on the bed and his free hand wrapped around Matthew's waist, "I'll never do it again." He whispered. Matthew stared at him and rubbed his tear stained cheek against Sebastian's, "I changed myself, do you like me better this way? Will you stay forever with me, now that I changed?" Sebastian's grip tightened around Matthew and he pressed his lips against Matthew, "You have always been perfect, you never had to change for me."

"Then...do you want me to go back to normal?" Matthew asked, his ears slightly folded down on his head. Sebastian blushed again and his hand touched the right ear, slightly squeezing it. "Ngh~" Matthew gave a slight moan, a pur slowly rising and Sebastian gulped as he trailed his other hand down Matthew's back. "Ah~ That tickles." Matthew said as he arched his back like a feline.

"Matthew," Sebastian called out, "I want you." Matthew stared at him, and the corner of his right mouth tilted up, "You pervert." Sebastian pushed him down on the bed and he attacked Matthew's neck. Matthew mewled in pleasure and his claws cut the buttons off of Sebastian's clothing, "I missed you so much Sebastian." Matthew whispered as he pulled Sebastian's upper clothing off. Sebastian stared down at Matthew and gave the blonde a light kiss on his lips, "And I missed you." He slipped Matthew's black pants off, and Sebastian smirked as he stared at Matthew's body, "You healed my bite mark I left for you. Bad Matthew, that's to keep others away." Sebastian chuckled and he softly ordered, "On your hands and knees."

Matthew blushed and did so, his tail wrapping around his leg. Sebastian smirked and he stroked Matthew's back, getting a small moan from Matthew. He unbuttoned his pants, his manhood proud and erect and his large hands gripped Matthew's hips, "Forgive me for being eager Matthew, but I must have you now." Sebastian pressed the tip of his erection against Matthew's puckered hole and in a swift thrust he entered Matthew.

"Ah~" Matthew whimpered and he pressed against Sebastian, "Aah, S-sebastian that hurt." Sebastian softly growled as he felt Matthew's inside slightly squeezing him. He placed a kiss between Matthew's shoulder blades and slowly thrusted in and out, "Matthew~" He whispered, his claws digging into Matthew's hips.

Matthew arched his back, moaning as Sebastian's member scraped against his prostate. Sebastian's tongue slipped out and he licked Matthew's left ear, the small red ruby cold against his tongue, "Sebas~tian, n-not my ear- Ah~ It's sensitive." Sebastian smirked at this and he nipped the tip of the ear.

"Ah!" Matthew reward Sebastian by pushing against him and Sebastian growled in pleasure as he bucked harder, making Matthew called his name over and over. He grabbed Matthew tail and lightly pulled it, getting a small cry from the blonde, "I'm sorry, did I pulled to hard?" He stroked the tail, and he watched as Matthew's claws digged into the bed, "Se...bast...ian. I'm going to come~"

"Then do so, Love."

Matthew bit back a moan and shook his head, "I want to make you feel good~" He breathed out. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Matthew turned his head and stared at Sebastian, "Let me, please?" Sebastian blushed at this, not expecting Matthew to act this way, and Matthew pulled away from him, "I want you to come first this time."

Sebastian gave a growl, "I don't play bottom."

Matthew placed his hands on Sebastian's chest and he whispered, "Trust in me." He whispered. Sebastian let himself be pushed down on the bed, and Matthew crawled on top of him, a faint blush crawling on his cheek, "If I'm doing it wrong, s-sorry." He mumbled as he positioned himself. Sebastian watched him wearily, and he groaned as Matthew slid himself onto his throbbing member. Matthew stared down at him, and he slowly started to ride Sebastian, "Ngh, Matthew." Sebastian growled in the back of his throat, his hands gripped Matthew's waist, and he thrusted up.

"Ah!" Matthew bit his bottom lip and started riding Sebastian faster, "Sebastian...let me...let me do this for you!" He moaned in annoyance. Sebastian growled again and he grabbed Matthew's member and started pumping it as he bucked in rhythm with Matthew. "Sebastian!" Matthew mewled, his tail curling and his ears folded to the back. Sebastian rubbed his thumb on the weeping tip and he said, "I told you I don't like being bottom. I want **you** to be happy moron!" He sat up and wrapped an arm around Matthew's waist, "If your so eager to making me release, then we'll do it together." Sebastian smirked and Matthew groaned slight in disappointment, but his legs went around Sebastian's own waist, "Ok."

Together, they moved, Matthew on Sebastian's lap, lightly bit his mate's neck, and Sebastian stroked his member, softly whispering sweet words to Matthew. Their release was quickly nearing, and Matthew pressed his lips to Sebastian, and their tongues danced together. Matthew groaned as he came, his walls squeezing around Sebastian's penis, and Sebastian came a few seconds later, both riding on their wave of extasy.

"Sebastian," Matthew whispered as he buried his head into the crook of Sebastian's neck, "I love you." Sebastian smiled as he lowered Matthew on the bed, and he laid next to him, "I love you too." He tucked a lock of hair behind Matthew's ear, and he kissed Matthew's lips. His hand tweaked one of the ears and he smirked, "So...planning on staying this way?" Matthew blushed and pushed Sebastian off the bed, "Good night Sebastian!" He grabbed the covers from the floors and wrapped it around his body.

"What! Was it something I said? Matthew...Matthew?" Sebastian stood up from the ground and he shook Matthew's shoulder, "I'm sorry! I was just playing around, I don't mean it!" Matthew pulled the covers over his head, and a small smile grew on his lips, 'You perverted demon...but your **my** perverted demon.'

"Matthew! Matthew!" Sebastian pouted, and he slipped into the bed with Matthew, "I love you, no matter what form you take." He lightly pulled the covers down, and placed a kiss on Matthew's cheek.

~Fin~

**Matthew covered his face in embarassment and both Authoress and Sebastian snickered, "Sebastian, it would have been even funnier if Matthew took you. But I like this better."**

**"Either way, I never want him to be top, even if he's riding me."**

**Matthew tsked, a permanent blush still on his face, and he shouted, "Idiot! It was just a thought! Besides, why do **_**I**_** always have to be bottom, no matter what!" Authoress stopped laughing and she grinned at Matthew, "Sebastian can answer that."**

**Sebastian smirked at this, "Because, it's the male's job to satisfy the woman."**

**"But I'm not a woman...HEY! DON'T COMPARE ME TO A GIRL!" Matthew shouted.**

**Authoress and Sebastian laughed again, and Matthew tackled Sebastian and tried to choke his mate, "Your so infuriating!" Sebastian just laughed as he wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and flipped their position, him on top, and Matthew on the bottom. "Really? Because I bet I can make you say my name again." Matthew gulped, and Sebastian looked at the camera, "Get lost."**

**Authoress cleared her throat and grabbed the camera, "Till next time folks, don't forget to send in your own interview questions." Authoress waved, and shut the camera off.**


	22. Maiden Voyage

**The camera switched on and Authoress cleared her throat, "Welcome back everyone. Sebastian and Matthew are here again." They waved and Authoress grinned, "And a special guest star is here too."**

**"A guest star?" Matthew raised his eyebrow, "Who?"**

**"Gentlemen, please say hello to Mara."**

**Mara enters the room and her eyes searched around, landing on Matthew and Sebastian, "Oh my goodness! Finally I can meet my favorite people ever!" She ran over to Matthew and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, surprisingly a strong grip for a short skinny girl. "Oh goodness your even more awesome in person, and wow your hair is so cool." She poked his hair, and Matthew just tried to breathe, as he wondered what was going on. Sebastian 'uh'ed, and Mara noticed him, "Sebby!" She ran over to him now, and hugged him just as hard, though he was lucky to have been a demon, and hardly felt the pain.**

**"Oh goodness I could die this very moment with no regrets, because I'm hugging the most amazing being to have ever existed in the entire universe of all existance!" She almost blacked out and Sebastian picked her up and sat her down on the chair, "A 'little' enthusiastic, isn't she." Sebastian said. Authoress laughed and Matthew chuckled nervously as he rubbed his sides, "Strong hug."**

**For a moment, Mara sat there in total bliss, but then she snapped out of it and excitedly said, "Okay I think I can be sane for now. First off, I got a surprise for Sebastian!"**

**"For me?" Sebastian said as he pointed to himself.**

**Mara nodded and took out a box with holes on it, she opened it and took out a cat, "This is Mr. Dots, say hi!" The cat gave a meow and Sebastian stared at it with wide eyes as he took the cat into his hands, "Hehe, he likes you Sebastian!" Matthew went over and took the cat away from Sebastian, "I'll just hold on to Mr. Dots, just incase you think of catknapping him."**

**"But...but..." Matthew stared at him and Sebastian sighed, "Fine..."**

**"Ah Mara, your so very interesting. I do not regret having you on here." Authoress grinned and shut her camcorder.**

**"Thank you Authoress for letting me be a guest! You just made my life complete! Now I have two new friends!" Authoress nodded, "No problem at all. Now then," Authoress clapped her hands and two stage hands put a red plush chair in the middle of Sebastian's and Matthew's, "Please take a seat." Sebastian and Matthew sat at the opposite side of the chair and Mara squealed happily and sat down between them, "Ahh...I am the happiest being on the face of the Earth right now." She grinned and Matthew softly laugh, "Its very interesting to see you for once, we only usually hear from your reviews, or messages from our Authoress, I must say, you blew my expectations. But it's not that bad at all." Matthew smiled at her and Mr. Dots meowed as he lightly batted the feather earring.**

**"Yes, she is interesting like that." Authoress chuckled and she set her tea down, "I have a very interesting question to ask you Mara. Because of how quickly this story is reaching to the manga, I know that I'm gonna have to stop the story, and then there will be that gruelling month long wait just for an update. So I was thinking, what if I did the anime version of this story? Yes the curry arc, and the jack the ripper arc will be the same, but then I can try adding more secret missions, and even have the Angel arc. Even if I finished with that one, I can start on the Black Bulter 2 anime version as I had said before. So tell me, what do you think?"**

**"Sounds pretty good. Awesome, spectacular, wonderful, epic, brilliant...er...I'm running out of smart words, but cool! Sounds like a great idea, I'd love to see how that works out. And if anything happens and you run out of idea's you could always create your own." Mara said.**

**Authoress nodded at that, "That doesn't sound bad at all. Thank you Mara, oh, I suppose I've been keeping everyone waiting to long. So Mara, will you do the pleasure?"**

**"Yay!" She shouted, jumping up and down from the chair, "Please enjoy the chapter everyone! But who am I kidding of course you'll enjoy it! Sebby and Matty are in it, and my friend the amazing Authoress wrote it! If not I'd have to cut someone." She smiled at the camera, batting her eyelashes, but behind that smile was a scary seriousness. She wrapped her arms around Sebastian and Matthew and said, "Teehee. My bestest buddies forever!"**

**Authoress laughed and the other two just shook their head from the silliness.**

Chapter 22

~ASC~

Sebastian rubbed his chest, if you look inside the black coat you would see a footprint, where Matthew repeatedly kicked him when Sebastian strapped him to the bed so he couldn't come with them. Last thing he really needed after all was Matthew screaming at him for leaving him behind, it really crushed his soul when he remembered how those green eyes stared at him, not wanting him to leave, even more so since Matthew wasn't still well enough to combine their souls together.

Something short and blonde rushed passed him into the crowd and the small strawberry-blonde shouted, "So this is the Campania!" Finny stared at the giant luxury ship before them. Sebastian stared at it, he had to admit, it was quite amazing, but he could care less about it, though the trio on the other hand seemed to be focused on the massive cruise ship.

"Sure is huge." Bard said, Maylene, Tanaka, and Ciel by his side as they stared at it.

"Please take these to first class suite A66." Sebastian said as he handed the luggage to a clerksman.

"Certainly." The clerk said.

"It's so cool that Mr. Snake gets to go." Finny said aloud, while Snake stared at the box that held his friends with a worried look. "It's because it's part of a footman's job to accompany the master on his outings. Please do your jobs properly while we are gone." Sebastian said.

"Yessir!" They happily saluted him as they watch the three walk up the stairs.

"Well then..." Ciel said as he turned to give them one last look, "We're off."

The trio waved and shouted goodbye as the Clerk shouted, "We will set sail soon! All boarding passengers please make haste!"

A black gloved hand touched Maylene's shoulder and a man asked, "Hey! Do you know where the 2nd class entrance is?"

"Huh? P-probably over there." Maylene stuttered.

"Thank you! I'll treat you to some tea in the lounge later, what's your room number?" The man flirted with Maylene and she blushed and stammered, "Eeeh! I-I-I-I'm just seeing someone off."

"We'll be pulling up the bridge shortly!" The clerk shouted again.

"Crap!" The man shouted, "Yeah yeah! I'm boarding!" He shouted as he passed the blushing Maylene, but not before calling out to her again, "If I make it back in one piece I'll invite you again! See you!"

Maylene touched her red cheeks and gave a soft oh, "I was hit on for the first time in my life!"

"What's with that playboy?" Bard glared at the retreating figure.

"Those were some intresting glasses!" Finny said as he used his hands to mimick them.

The man rushed forward, passing the crowds of people and carts, "Craaap! If I'm late for this I'll be killed for real!"

Up on the deck Sebastian, Ciel and Snake walked abroad it, "Seems we will set sail shortly." Sebastian said as he looked at his pocket watch. The ship blew its horn and confetti flew down to the crowd on the docks as they waved goodbye to everyone on the ship. In the crowd was the trio and Tanaka and they shouted, "Young master! Take care!"

The dark clothed man sighed in relief as he leaned against the railing, "Phew! Made it just in time. I'm safely on board, all according to plan, so..." He grabbed his hat and pulled it off, revealing short blonde hair, and thick stylish glasses, "Wind in our sails! The future is looking bright! For us, that is." Said the reaper, Ronald Knox.

~ASC~

The boat sailed into the ocean, on the top deck was a small blonde girl with tears in the corner of her eyes as she trembled and stared at another small boy. Said boy raised a hand giving a small wave and he laughed nervously, "I..I thought I'd surprise you." Ciel said.

Elizabeth grabbed Ciel into a hug and shouted, "Even though you said that you couldn't come! I'm so happy!"

"Elizabeth!" The Marquis shouted as she came over, two men behind her, "Please do not display such indecent behaviour in public!"

The man by her left was Marquis Midford, Alexis Leon Midford. He said nothing as he glared harshly at Ciel and his group. The younger man on the right was Marquis Midford family eldest son, Edward. "That's right Lizzy. Moreover..." He glared at Ciel and the boy looked back with wide eyes, "I still haven't acknowledged you as my brother-in-law! Ok! So get off her already!" He shouted.

Ciel sighed, as Lizzie clung to his arm, "Come on, brother! Why are you still saying that!" Lizzie pouted at her older brother.

Ciel looked at glared at Ciel. "M...Marquis Midford, I have not seen you in a while. Um..." Ciel stared sweating as the man came closer and closer. He suddenly grabbed Ciel and started squeezing the life out of him as he rubbed his cheek to Ciel's, "Long time no see, my future son! You're as cute as ever!" He blushed happily as he held on tighter to Ciel.

"Dear!" Madam Marquis shouted.

"Father that's not fair! I want to hug him too~" Lizzie said as she tried to pull Ciel out of her father's grip.

"Stop it you two!" Lizzie's mother shouted.

They were at the dinning hall, Sebastian and Snake's hair were brushed back as they stood behind Ciel's chair, their foreheads shining from the ocean sun beams. "So you'll be with us for the whole three weeks?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah."

Lizzie came closer to Ciel, little hearts floating out of her head, "We've never been together for so long before! Escort me to the dinner party, okay Ciel?" She asked.

"Okay, okay." Ciel said, he felt eyes glued to him and he turned his head, only to flinch as he noticed that Edward was glaring at him. "I was supposed to escort her!" He grounded out through his clench teeth. Ciel pressed his back to his chair as he brought his teacup to his lips, "What the hell..." He muttered quietly as Sebastian snickered at him, "Isn't it alright?" He whispered, ticking Ciel off even more, he leaned closer to Ciel and mumured, "The meeting will be held on the night of the 19th. How about taking a good rest occasionally?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked at Lizzie who clapped happily as she thought of dressing up. "Well...I guess it's okay occasionally..." Ciel sighed.

Sebastian smirked once more as he watched his master spend the day napping in his room, while his Fiance was preparing for a small welcoming ball that was to be held tonight. Snake glumly sat in a corner as he tried to scratch a hole into his pants. "Stop that," Sebastian said as he glared at Snake, "I...want to go back to my friends." Snake muttered.

"They are safe, I've made sure that they were properly fed before I locked them up." Sebastian said as he went through Ciel's armoire and took out an outfit for Ciel to wear. It was the same outfit that Lizzie had made for Ciel when she wanted to have a dance at the mansion, it had survived the fighting and he thought it would be better to bring it over for an occasion like this.

"Will Feather be alright by himself?" Snake asked. Sebastian stopped and looked at Snake, "He will be fine...beside it's for his own good." Sebastian walked over to Ciel and lightly shook him, "Young master, time to wake up." Sebastian said softly.

Ciel muttered in his sleep and opened his eyes, "Matthew?"

Sebastian lightly chuckled as he shook his head, "Young master, you depend to much on Matthew. He isn't here to sing you a lullaby you know." He mocked the young boy and Ciel glared at him. "Shut up and do your job." Ciel demanded.

Sebastian bowed to him and started dressing him, "The party will be a small one. Though it would be good to scope it out, our target maybe there after all." Sebastian said as he fixed Ciel's bow and handed him his cane. "Good. Snake, I want you to walk around the upper deck." Ciel ordered as he walked over to the open door.

"Ok." Snake said as he bowed to him and did as he was told.

Sebastian and Ciel walked down the hall and they stopped at a door. Sebastian went forward and knocked on it, "Lady Elizabeth, Young master is here to escort you to the-" The door slammed open before Sebastian could finish and Lizzie snatched Ciel's hands. "Ciel! Your wearing the outfit I had made for you!" She spun Ciel around and Sebastian cleared his throat. "Lady Elizabeth, shouldn't we be heading to the party-"

"Ah!" She screamed as she nodded vigoursly and dragged the poor Ciel all the way over there. Sebastian chuckled and followed after them.

'Matthew, I know you can't hear my thoughts since our bond it severed, but it would be nice to have you here by my side.' Sebastian thought as he entered the ballroom. Lizzie already had Ciel dancing with him to the beat of a soft piano. Sebastian stood straight as he searched around for the target. His eyes landed on someone in white and his eyes buldged out of his head.

~ASC~

The waves washed over Leviathan's back, the spikes cutting through the water and even seperating it for a moment. I've never had the chance to ride Leviathan, nor had I really had the chance to summon him compared to the others. He was a large dragon, though Uroboros true form was bigger then him by 4 times. He was still dependable, but he doesn't like doing favors, so I am owing him a lot.

"Now I know that Sebastian means good by making me stay," I said to Leviathan, "But, I don't want to be away from him right now. I mean, wasn't he the one that wanted me to stay by his side? If he can't even keep his own word, then I don't know why we even bother being together." Leviathan's eyes looked up at me and he spoke, a deep rumble caused large ripple waves around his body, "Didn't you say you love him."

"Well, yeah. But I honestly don't know what love truly is." I said as I layed down on his neck, his scales were rough under my hands and I sighed as I rubbed my chest, "Honestly, I have never thought once that me and him were a mistake. Once we formed that bond, all doubts left my mind. It wasn't until I thought he died was when I started thinking this way." My hand lightly brushed the feather and Leviathan's tail swished from side to side as the sun followed after us, it was almost about to set and I wondered how far the ship is from us.

"It is ok to be confused, I am 10,000 years old and sometimes I doubt my mate and I should be together." Leviathan said, "You want to know how I know for sure that we are ment to be together?" He asked me. I laid on his large head and looked down straight into his eyes, "Yes please." He smile, the scales glistening in the light, "There is no sure way." He said.

My smile fell and I glared at him, "Seriously." I told him.

He laughed, almost throwing me off and he said, "If love was so sure, then there would be no doubt."

"Your not making me feel better."

He chuckled again and stopped. I looked up and blinked in surprised at how massive the ship was. "Love is not a simple thing to understand, it will take time to understand each other, if you are willing to put that time in, of course." He says as he stretches out his long neck, the top of his head peeking over the rails. "Till then, you must remember, the good, the bad, everything has a purpose in tearing you or keeping you apart." I hopped off his head and he nudged me with his snout, "Goodbye, boy." He pulled back and I gave him a slight smile, "Goodbye, Leviathan." I returned him back to his world, and I looked around the boat. There was paper lanterns to brighten the upper and lower decks, since they were on,this told me that everyone must be inside, not just humans though, I can feel something else was on here, but it feels massive, not in quality, more in quantity.

I looked at my clothing, I still had my old ones on and I knew that I would stand out like a sore thumb. A door opened, light shining from inside and some man in a white twintailed suit came out. He had a bottle of champegne and looked quite drunk, "Play this, play that! Bah!" He shouted as he gulped down the contents of the bottle, till only half was left. "No good rich bastards. The whole lot of them!" The man screamed, I smirked and walked over to him.

"Tell me, what instrument do you play?" He looked at me, his cheeks tainted red and his body going side to side. "Huh?"

I cracked my knuckles and grinned at him, "Hope you play piano." I slammed my fist into his face and he was out like a light. "Ouch, that hurts alot!" My hand stung and I shook it lightly as I looked at the drunk man. "Well, he's almost my size, the shoes will be a problem though." I looked down at my own feet, they were probably one or two sizes smaller then the man's own. "Well, no time to dilly dally."

I removed the man's clothes, leaving him in his boxers and undershirt, and I placed them on. Something in his pocket was poking myside and I took out a black mask with silver vines traveling opposite of each other, and curving on the sides, "Huh a mask? I suppose it would be best to hide my face. It'd be better if I go in as Matthew Ross, pianist." I placed the mask on and looked down at the man, "Great...now what do I do with the body..." I looked around and spotted a lifeboat, "Ah perfect!" I dragged his body to it and dumped him in, his head hitting the boat pretty hard, "Oops." I slipped in an oar and lowered the boat down to the water, "Hopefully he won't get too lost."

The small boat slowly disappeared into the darkness and the door opened once more, "Ah there you are!" I turned around and some man in a black tux ran over to me. "We are sorry for having to hire you last minute. But we really need you to play for us, the ball has already begun!"

"Ah, um yes...is my instrument there?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"Why of course, the grand piano has not been touch...why are you wearing that mask?" He asked me, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at me. 'Think of something quick, something quick!'

"Yes, um... you see if I were to reveal myself, I would not have a moments rest here on this ship. It is so hard to be a pianist, people want you to preform everywhere, they expect you to do so for free as well! I mean, I remember once-" The man raised a hand to stop me, "Please...we have no time for your story, I know very well how famous you are, only a simpleton will not known...uhm..." So he was bluffing as well.

"Oh yes, I never really introduced myself well!" I gave him a quick bow and said, "My name is Matthew, Matthew Ross."

"Of course I know your name!" He said, puffing out his chest as if I was belittling him, "Anyways, we need you to play, now!" He rushed into the ship and I followed after.

He led me to a large ballroom and pushed me to a beautiful white piano. I looked over at the crowd and they were watching me, whispering, especially one, the man who I lied to, and I could tell that he was telling everyone that I, was playing. My eyes went back to the piano and I took a deep breath, "Now or never." I muttered as I sat down on the bench and my fingers lightly danced over the piano, playing Beethoven's _Sonata Pathetique_.

At first no one danced, to mesmirize, but then men started asking women to the floor. It surprised me that people would dance to this, to me Moonlight Sonata doesn't seem like something to move together with, it feels like your slowly sinking in to the sea, and the moon is shining down on you. As I continued to play I kept watch of the people, looking for anything suspicous.

The double doors opened and in comes Lady Elizabeth and Ciel, she drags him into the center of the room, and they begin to dance. I spot Sebastian, my heart beating loudly in my chest, as I hope he wouldn't look over here.

It was to much to wish for as his eyes passed over me, only to do a double take and his mouth even fell open in shock. Wouldn't the others love to see his shock look, hehe...crap this is no time for jokes, I am screwed! Sebastian looked around and he suddenly disappeared and was behind the curtains, near me.

"What are you doing here!" He growled silently.

I kept my head down, feigning concentration, and I said, "Didn't I tell you? I have a part time job now. You know, I thought I do something during the day." I could feel him glaring at me and I huffed as I changed music, "I didn't want to be away from you...is that so wrong?" He stayed silent and he left me there, watching over Ciel, and scouting out the room. I sighed, the doubt in me growing even more now, and I continued to do my 'job'.

I have played for 3 hours straight, my hands were killing me and the guy finally tells me I can stop. Good, the room was almost empty, Ciel and Sebastian had already left and I walked over to the buffet table and grabbed a glass of wine.

"My, how beautifully you played."

My body frozed, and I had to force myself to turn my head, and lo and behold the Viscount Druitt was in front of me. Why does my life suck so bad? He looked at me as he grabbed a wineglass and took a sip, "Only the best of course from the great Matthew. Am I ri-" He stopped talking and the glass fell from his hand, his eyes widen and he gripped my shoulders tightly. "My...Cinderella...I have found you!" He said happily. I gulped and pried his hands off of me, "Ah...I need to leave." I said as I started to back away.

"Wait!" He said as he grabbed my hands, goosebumps immediately erupted on that arm and he pulled me near him. "I have waited so long to see you again, I should have followed you when you left!" He said, for some reason sparkles came around his head as he held my hand, his other arm around my waist, creepy much? "I have to leave." I said once more and I escaped his hold.

"Wait!" He called after as I rushed out of there. "Will I see you again?"

I stopped and looked at him, he looked expectantly at me and I grabbed the door and just left. I didn't even make it down the hall before that gossiping man, I think he's the conducter for the actual orchestra, was in front of me, "Your room has been prepared, as to your liking, your luggage is as well there, so please follow me." He said. I obliged and followed after him.

The room of the 'former' pianist, was a first class one. The walls were wall to wall with red and gold flowers creeping up the side, match red and gold carpet was under my feet, so thick and plush that if you wore heels it would sink in by an inch or so. The bed was large, a queen size if I had to guess, with huge pillows, and a thick quilt covering it. There was an armoire filled with clothing, a few suitcases near a table with a large mirror, and in the center of the room was a small circular table with some tea, and stacks of letters, and for some reason a pocket watch, it looked very well made, and now it was mine to keep hehe. "Ah yes, it seems that word got out of who you are, we are trying to find out who it was that did it." Oh I wonder who it can be. My eyes narrowed at him, but the man either didn't notice, or he pretended not to. "If you need anything there is a phone right here." He points to one on the desk, it looked like the one Ciel has and he turned and bowed to me, "If you need anything please call, and we will attend to your needs."

I nodded to him and he left the room. I looked back at the room and let out a soft sigh, "Wow...hehe, this is better than my room." I looked around suspiciously and quickly locked the door. "In fact...the bed is soo big and soft looking." I kicked my shoes off and threw myself on the bed, bouncing slightly, and I laughed as my body stopped.

"Having fun?"

I sat up immediately and blushed as Sebastian and Ciel were looking at me, the porthole was opened near them. "Ah, C-ciel! What a coinicidence that we would wind up in the same ship, haha." I laughed nervously and Ciel frowned at me, his eyebrow ticking in annoyance. "A certain bird told me that a famous pianist is on board, and he goes by the name of Matthew."

I glared at Sebastian, "You snitch." He turned his head away from me, not looking like he wants to talk. Ciel went to the table and picked up some of the letters, "Unfortunately, if you were to be seen with me, it would arouse suspicion."

"Actually, I could say that I accepted your invitation. Anything really, just as long as I can avoid Viscount Druitt." Ciel frozed and I can see his body shiver in disgust, "If he were to see you with me, it'd be worse! Matthew this is an order, you must not speak to me, not unless we come to you. I need you also to keep the Viscount's attention away from me."

"But-" Sebastian and I said together.

Ciel glared at me, "This is an order." He said.

I sighed and stood up from the bed, and I bowed to him, the mask in my hand and over my heart, "Yes, my lord." He nodded to me and made a move back to the porthole. "Sebastian, you will not interfere with Matthew at all. And Matthew, keep the mask on so no one else can recognize you."

"By 'no one else', do you mean Lady Elizabeth and the Marchiones?" He nodded to me and Sebastian sighed as he walked over to Ciel, "I wish you luck, Matthew." Ciel snucked out of the porthole and Sebastian looked at me, "You..." He didn't even want to finish the sentence.

"Just say it!" I slapped my mouth shut, not meaning to yell out my frustration, and I stared wide-eyed at Sebastian. His eyes were blazing and he stalked towards me, "You," He said harshly, gripping my wrists, "I hate seeing you with another man. You drive me up a damn wall everytime I see you near someone." He brought his face close to mine, his fangs peeking out and his whispered into my ear, "If this keeps happening, my self-control will snap, and I'll show you how a demon punishes their own mate." I gulped and he released my grip.

He walked towards the porthole and looked me one last time, "Seb-" I wanted to call him back, to apologize for causing him to feel so angry and jealous, but, he was already out of my room.

There was a stone in my stomach as I closed the window and laid myself back on the bed, a headache coming on from the lack of blood again. Things were going bad, and I don't know how to fix things. Was it really wrong of me to come? I just didn't want to be alone from him, and now he is angry with me, Ciel orders me to be away from him, and now I have to entertain the date-raper from hell.

"Sebastian... I wonder if you can hear me, if you can... I can't wait for my body to get better," I sighed and clutched a pillow near me, "Yeah, I can't wait, I want to that feeling of you always by my side to return." I yawned and held the pillow closer to my body, "Sebastian..." Sleep over came my body, and I couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian was next to me right now, because I felt something holding my body, so close and so warm.

~ASC~

The morning sun peeked through the porthole as the Viscount Druitt rose. He stretched and snapped his fingers, two male servants entered and they dressed the Viscount. "Were you able to find out where his room is?" He asked the servants.

"No we haven't yet. Though there is a man who will deliver any request to Sir Matthew."

There was a knock at the door and the Viscount slightly tilted his head to the door and one of the servants opened it, "I didn't ask for a delivery man, I want the room number." He huffed.

"Viscount Druitt, pardon me, but there is someone who wishes to see you right now." The servants bowed to him and he huffed as he walked over to the door. "Who is-" He stopped as he stared at the figure leaning on a wall, clothed in white, with a black mask and silver vines decorated on it. "You..." The Viscount was stunned as he stumbled out of his room.

Matthew moved away from the wall and walked over to the Viscount, "You wanted to see me again right?" He asked, his voice had a hint of british accent, and was music to the Viscount's ears. He took his hat off and bowed to Matthew, "I thought you might have ran away again. If you had, I would have gone after you and chased you through the seven seas." Matthew chuckled softly, his smile hidden behind the back of his hand, "Ah, I made you laugh! This must be a sign that today will be good. So tell me, Cinderella, was there a reason you came to me?" The Viscount asked.

Matthew stared at him and he smirked, "No reason."

The Viscount smiled brightly and he placed a hand on Matthew's back, "Well then, would you do me the honor by spending the day with me?"

"Of course."

They walked together on the upper deck, the Viscount speaking for the entire time and they finally stopped at the front of the ship. "You've been listening to me yap on and on. Tell me something about yourself."

"Ah Mister Matthew!" They both stopped and looked behind, there was a small brunette boy rushing over to him, and a women running after him, "Johann! Stop!"

The boy, Johann, grabbed Matthew's hand and grinned at him, "You were so cool! Can I have your autograph, please?" The mother rushed over and grabbed Johann away, "Please forgive him, he didn't mean to intrude on your buisness." Matthew smiled kindly to her and he went down on one knee to Johann, "Do you like the piano?" The boy nodded eagerly, "Do you want to play it someday?"

"Yes, I've been trying very hard to learn. I want to be the greatest Pianist in the whole world!"

"Then, you will become one, until then, if you are really serious, learn to play, practices often. But also remember to have fun, music is about memories brought to life, each and every song you will play will become a part of you ok." He nodded once more and Matthew rifled through his pockets, "Here, let us make it a promise then." He took out a golden pocket watch and opened the inside, "I'm going to mark the date today, so every time you look inside, you will remember the promise." Viscount removed something from his pocket, and handed Matthew the small blade and he carved the date inside. "There, now then Johann, listen to your mother and father ok." He grinned at Matthew and held the pocketwatch close to his heart, "Thank you! I'll make you proud!"

His mother grabbed his hand and lead Johann away, "How sweet of you to do that?"

Matthew turned back towards the sea and sighed, "No...he's a good kid, and has the potential to be great, I can tell." Matthew stared out at the open sea and closed his eyes as a gentle sea breeze ruffled their hair and clothing. The Viscount sighed as he leaned agains the railing, "You must be an angel, no one can be so perfect like you." Matthew stared at the Viscount, a frown on his face, "Maybe we should stop for today." Matthew made a move to leave and the Viscount grabbed his hand, "Wait, please don't leave. Was it something I said?"

Matthew shook his head and pulled away, "Even Lucifer was an angel, think before you make a horrible mistake." The Viscount smirked as he took Matthew's hand and laid a kiss on the back of his hand, "I have thought it over many times since that day, there can be no mistake, following you would have saved me on that day, instead I turned my back on you and was tricked by a beautiful mockingbird and was sent to jail." He placed Matthew's hand over his heart and with such air of exaggeration he said, "My angel, can you ever forgive me, for leaving you for another?"

Matthew pulled his hand away and stepped back, "I-" Matthew stopped speaking and started moving side to side, "What is wrong?" The Viscount asked. Matthew fell forward and the Viscount caught him and gently brought him down on to the floor. "Matthew!" He lightly touched Matthew's cheek and the blonde's eyes fluttered open, "Ah good, you had me worried for a second."

Matthew sat up and touched his forehead, "Oh my, please forgive me. I...I'll be fine, just a little light headed." Viscount Druitt chuckled as he helped Matthew up to his feet, "Your so much more fragile then you seem. Like a dandelion that can be easily blown away by a gust of wind." Matthew chuckled softly, "If I were to be blown away so easily, this would make our meeting rather short." Viscount smiled happily at Matthew, "My your just as amazing as I imagined."

"So you _imagine_ what I am like? Makes me wonder." Matthew leaned on the railing, the Viscount still by his side, "Wonder what?" The Viscount asked.

Matthew leaned closer to the older man and whispered into his ear for no one else to hear, "If you know what I can do, and can be." The Viscount threw his head back and laughed heartly as Matthew just looked to the ground, a smirk on his face. "My oh my, what strange words come out of your mouth."

"There is more to me then meets the eyes, just a slight warning for you."

"I want to know everything about you then. Tell me, where do you come from, do you like Paris, or Rome, did you get your looks from your mother or fathe-" Matthew silenced Viscount Druitt by placing his index finger on his lips. "Let me...stay a mystery. Besides, familiarity breeds contempt." Viscount smirked and grabbed Matthew's hand, "Come, why don't we eat a light breakfast, hm?"

"Oh, I can't be around people...someone has told the entire ship of where my room is, and everyone is so eager to eat with me. I would rather have a quite meal, if you don't mind."

"Of course, anything you want." Viscount bowed to and lead him to his room.

They sat down and the servants moved around them, setting the food in front of them. "Is this kind of peace more to your liking?" Viscount asked.

Matthew picked up his tea and brought it near his face and breathed in the delicous aroma, "It's perfect. But..." He looked at the servants that were waiting by the side for any orders, "Are you not worried to be seen with a male like myself?" He asked.

Viscount smirked and plucked a grape from the bowl of fruit, "Everything that happens here will remain secret, as far as anyone knows, you grace me with your presence." Matthew leaned into his seat and smiled at Viscount Druitt, "Then, bon appetit." Matthew sipped his tea and together they ate in silence.

~ASC~

Matthew was once more to preform for the guest on the ship, and the Viscount stayed to watch him for a short while before leaving. Matthew stood up, walked to the crowd and bowed to them, they clapped and he walked off stage. The man from before tried to follow him, kiss up to him, and tried to get him to meet up with some people. Matthew denied those request and locked himself into his room.

"You are in a happy mood." Ciel said, sitting on Matthew's bed, Sebastian standing straight up waiting.

Matthew removed his mask and grinned happily at the two, "Woow, I feel very amazing just so you know." He walked forward and started to stumble a bit. Sebastian went to his side and sat him down on a seat. "What is with that stupid grin on your face?" Ciel asked as he hopped off the bed and stared at Matthew. "Well," Matthew raised a finger up, "One, I could tell you that I'm happy to see you."

"Or." Ciel said.

"Or two, I can show you Mr. Pianist secret stash of happy meds."

"Huh?"

Matthew waved his hand at Ciel to wait and he pointed to a suitcase, "In there, I felt really sick, and nauseous at being anywhere near that guy, so I saw the meds and thought of taking a few and bada bing bada boom, the best hallucination ever!"

"Hallucination?" Sebastian and Ciel said.

"Ah, yes I was so~ high! Hehe, hell I even surprised myself! I didn't knew I can flirt, then again it is easy when its that kind of hallucination." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this and went to the suitcase he took out several bottles and each one had a plant inside, he opened up one and sniffed it, "This is poppy and," He sniffed it once more and covered his nose, "Angel's trumpet. This can kill you!"

Matthew raised his hands in defense, the goofy smile still on his face, "I did think of the consequences, so I got an expert on plants to help me." Matthew unbuttoned his coat, threw it on the bed, and rolled up his right sleeve, revealing a bandage around his forearm, "Lilith gave me the right amount to make me delusional, yet aware of what I am doing...unfortunately the effects start to wear off after awhile so now I feel like I've drank 2 bottles of wine."

Ciel shook his head, "Did you notice anything strange while you were out and about?"

Matthew frowned, "No, nothing unusual, **yet **at least. The Viscount is quite guarded, a little to touchy though." Matthew shivered and rubbed his arms of the goosebumps, "Anyways, did you find anything?"

Ciel sighed, "Nothing."

"I see." Matthew stood up and clapped his hands together, "Well, I'm going to take a much needed bath, I was told that it was prepared for me, though I think the water is now cool. So if you'll excuse me." Ciel nodded and Sebastian took Ciel out of the room. Matthew stretched and removed the clothing, letting them lie on the ground and he walked into his bathroom, the air inside was slightly warm, but the water was cool to the touch. He sighed and emerged his body into the water.

"So," Sebastian said, leaning against the wall of the bathroom, "What were you seeing that made you so touchy feely?" He asked.

Matthew tilted his head back and grinned at Sebastian, "Who else but you." He stretched his arms out and Sebastian clasped the outstretched hands, "You mean it?" Matthew pulled him down and he laid a kiss on Sebastian's neck, "I can not lie to you." He pulled at Sebastian's clothing and drew him into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced together as Matthew removed Sebastian's coat, "Matthew wait." Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and Matthew moaned in disappointment, "Come on, this is what you wanted right? It's ok, I'm well enough to continue, so you don't have to worry." Matthew stood up from the tub, water sliding down his body and he pulled Sebastian into his arms, "Matthew don't." Sebastian said, wanting to hold him back and continued where they had left off.

"Please." Matthew whispered, his tongue darted out and he licked Sebastian's lips. Sebastian turned his head away, "You're not in your right state of mind." Matthew smirked and bit Sebastian's neck. The demon shivered from the action and his nails dug into Matthew's back, "Ah~" Matthew moaned and he nipped at Sebastian's neck, "Please, Sebastian."

Sebastian bit his lip, blood dripped down and he pulled Matthew away, "No. Not like this Matthew." Matthew pouted and Sebastian forced him to lie down in the bath, "Your no fun." Matthew splashed some water at Sebastian and the demon sighed as he scrubbed Matthew's body clean, and trying to remove the toxins in his mate's body.

"Sebastian..." Matthew called out, the daze look in his eyes were fading, and he lightly tugging on a lock of Sebastian's hair, "Thanks."Sebastian smiled and he kissed Matthew's forehead. "Just don't over do it with the drugs, you're still healing." Matthew nodded and Sebastian pulled him out of the water, a large towel wrapped around the blonde's body, "Are you still angry...at me?" Matthew asked as they walked out to the bedroom.

"No...I'm sorry, I shouldn't threatened you like that either." Sebastian toweled off Matthew's upper body, and he made Matthew lie down on the bed and he dried his legs. "Will you stay with me again tonight?" Matthew asked as he sat up and looked down at Sebastian. Sebastian looked up and smiled at him, "As you wish." He brushed his lips against Matthew's knee and he pushed Matthew down onto the bed. "Sorry, your little actions in the tub riled me up, but don't worry, all I want is a taste again." Matthew bit his bottom lip as a blush came to his face, he nodded and Sebastian smirked as he laid a trail of kisses down Matthew's chest.

~ASC~

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he saw Sebastian sneak back into his room. "He's never going to get better if you keep exciting him." Sebastian frozed and he looked back at Ciel, a smirk on his face, "Temptation is hard to resist." Ciel rolled his eyes and laid back down on his bed, "Whatever, just take it easy with Matthew. He is still human you know."

Sebastian chuckled, "Yes, all the more reason to keep a tighter hold. All the more reason..." He looked out the window, he could not wait to head back to the mansion with Matthew. Could not wait to be bound together again.

~ASC~

Matthew yawned slightly as he woke up. His body felt weary as he changed clothing, and he went to his table and grabbed the next dosage of medicine to make him hallucinate, it tasted awful as he chewed and swallowed the mixed drugs. A soft knock came from the door and he heard Alistair calling out to him, "My sweet, are you awake?" Matthew grabbed his mask and said, "Come in."

The Viscount opened the door and smiled as Matthew tied the black silk ribbions behind his head, the mask fitting snugly against his face. "Why do you hide your face? It is very beautiful." Matthew smiled back at him as he walked over to Viscount Druit, "I don't want people to see me only for my beauty, but for the way I project my music."

The Viscount smirked and held out his hand, "Do you want to go up to the deck, or would you like to head to the ballroom."

Matthew made a move to grab Viscount's hand, but stopped when he saw the conductor coming down the hall. "It seems we might have to cancel today's plans Alistair." Matthew walked passed the Viscount and went to the conductor, "What is it?"

"Yes, you see, we need you to play for a special occasion."

"What special occasion?" Matthew asked.

"It turns out to be a guest birthday, and upon request, asked for the orchestra to play." Alistair moved behind Matthew and he said, "I'm going to have to leave as well Matthew, I may see you later on today." His words were mysterious, and the look in his eyes made Matthew think that perhaps this 'special birthday' was more than it seemed. "Very well. Let's do this then."

~ASC~

My shoulder stung as I continued to play on the piano, the orchestra playing softly as well. Smudges of blood tainted the keys under my fingers. I had summoned Smoke to search around the group, slowy he moved between the suit claded men, and fancily dressed women. It was suspicious how they seemed to stick in bundles, and whispered softly. I wanted to continue to look around, but my focus on the piano was spliting to much.

We played for a long time, till even 12 pm, and finally we stopped, it was a good thing too, my hands were killing me. The others started to pack their instruments and I rose from my seat and walked down the stage, Smoke disappeared into the cracks of the wooden floor, and he merged with my own shadow. I went to a wall and leaned against it as the 'party guest' started to leave. Alistair was among the group, and he spotted me and quickly rushed over.

"Amazing preformance, just stunning." Alistair complimented me as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Your friends with Ryan Stoker?" I said, his eyes widen and he looked around cautiously, "How did you know?"

"You were speaking to him alot. I'm a little jealous." I smirked at him and tilted my head, "Let's go for a walk." He nodded and stuck close to my side, "Now that you mentioned it. I have something I want to tell you." Alastair said.

"Yes, what is it?" I wanted to jump up and down, finally getting closer to the truth of this mission, but I used all self-restraint to control myself. "Well... Have you ever wanted to bring someone back to life." I stopped and looked away, "Many times..." His hand touched my cheek and he gently made me look at him, "There is a way you know. A way to bring them back. You can join us, and can ask Ryan to do so." I laid my hand over his and gave him a small smile, "No... There's no way to bring them back... It'll be too cruel to do so." He stared at me and nodded, "I see..."

"I don't wish to talk about it anymore. I could use some food." A grin came to my face, the drugs causing me to be loopy again and he smiled back, "Very well, a quiet meal just for me and you." Smoke followed me and Alistair and I wondered what else I can get the Viscount to say.

~ASC~

Ciel gulped as he stared at the two seats in front of him. One was next to Madam Frances, and the other was next to Lizzie. Edward was right behind him, glaring at him, not wanting Ciel to sit next to his sister, and Lizzie looked at him expectantly and Sebastian just laughed inwardly, but a damn smirk on his face.

Ciel step towards the chair near Lizzie and he could hear a growl behind him, he stopped and went to the seat next Frances, and he heard a whimper. He stopped and stared at Alex Midford, " Alright." He snapped his fingers to Sebastian, and Ciel found himself seated next to Alex and Lizzie, and Edward seethe in anger as he sat between Lizzie and his mother, though he was happy to be next to Lizzie, he was pissed that she was only paying attention to Ciel.

'This is torture,' Ciel thought as everyone started talking, 'I wondered if Matthew is doing... No, as bad as this little outing is for me, Matthew has it worse, especially with that man.' Ciel stomped down a shudder as he remembered the Viscount touching his waist during the Ripper mission. 'Matthew, I do not envy your right now.' Ciel thought as Edward started arguing with him, for hogging Lizzie.

~ASC~

Matthew threw himself at the bed, his body was aching, and he felt slightly woozy for having to keep Smoke around for such a long time. But he recived some good information from Smoke, just not enough. He made Smoke return back to his world, and he heard the porthole creak open.

"Matthew, what did-"

"Alot, I learned a lot." Matthew groaned, "Pay attention because I don't think I'll be able to repeat myself again." Matthew sat up and he explained everything he learned. Ciel and Sebastian frowned slightly at this, "Then...tomorrow for sure?" I nodded as my eyes started to feel heavy, "Yes. Tomorrow."

"Very well, good job Matthew. Rest easy, and leave everything to us tomorrow." Ciel said. Matthew nodded and laid back down on the bed, "I'd like that a lot." He yawned and Sebastian took Ciel back to his own room, and came back to the sleeping Matthew.

He shook his head, really wishing Matthew had stayed at the mansion. He picked him up and slowly stripped him of his clothing, and dipped his body into the warm bath. Matthew was now half-concious, and Sebastian washed his body. Matthew gave a small moan of annoyance, wanting to go back to sleep in the large comfy bed, but Sebastian ignored this and continued.

He dried him with a large fluffy towel, and slipped on some nightwear onto Matthew's body and he laid him back to bed.

"Sebastian." Matthew called out.

Sebastian looked down at Matthew as the lights died out by his will. "Yes Matthew?"

"I can't help but feel worried about tomorrow." Matthew stared ahead and his fingers gripped the bedsheets, Sebastian frowned and crawled onto the bed, his hands lying on either side of Matthew's head, "Why do you worry love?"

"Because... Death has been following too closely than normal, and I fear, it will try to claim you, or Ciel from me." Sebastian touched Matthew's cheek and laid a small kiss on his mate's forehead, "I'll make sure nothing happens." Matthew bit his lip and looked away, "Your getting weaker...aren't you?" Sebastian paused and stared down at Matthew, the blonde waited for his answer, and he said, "Yes..I-I am. But I'm still powerful, that is something you do not have to worry about!"

"Sebastian," Matthew shook his head and his arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck, "I don't want to take that risk. Just bind us together, I'm well enough to handle it!" A small smile came to Sebastian's lips, though his eyes held sorrow, "I still have three more days Matthew, I can wait a little longer. I don't want to kill you because of my love for you."

A tear slipped down Matthew's face and he whispered, "But-" Sebastian pressed his lips to Matthew and smiled down at him, "When this is all over, I **will** restore our bond, and together forever, we will be one, once more."

"...Ok Sebastian..." Matthew said.

With the back of his hand, Sebastian stroked Matthew's cheek, wiping the tear away, and he whispered, "I'll grant you a wish tonight Matthew, what would you like?"

"Just...stay with me again tonight." Sebastian smirked and laid down next to Matthew, "Such a simple wish, I thought you would have argued to restore our bond right now." Matthew wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and buried his face into the crook of his mate's neck, "I don't want to argue...I just want to sleep peacfully again, knowing that your by myside." Sebastian's arms went around Matthew's shoulders, "So much pain I put you through my love, but tomorrow, everything will end." Matthew nodded and he held Sebastian tighter, the heat from the demon's body, lulled him to sleep, and sweet dreams of him and Sebastian, danced in his mind.

_Tomorrow...it will all end..._

_._

.

_**So many questions must be roaming through everyone's mind, so many. Anyways, to my viewers, what do you think of making the anime fanfiction of Black Butler? As I said, some things would be different in there, but certain things will remain the same, as in Matthew and Sebastian pairing, the Jack the Ripper and Curry Arc, and also certain surprises. What do you think though, I would like your honest opinion. Please PM about this, and of course, thank you for reading.**_


	23. Bloody Night

_**Well Everyone I have decided. I will do A SECOND CHANCE, anime version. I've starting to work on it, but I'm not one to post anything till I'm almost all the way through, so don't expect it so soon, but for sure I will post the story up someday.**_

**Chapter 23**

**~ASC~**

It has been three days now on the ship. I have continued to play my part, keep up with the meetings with the Viscount, and even keeping watch over everything else that is happening. During a break on one of my performances, Shadow brought me back some really good information, unfortunately it didn't knew who he got it from, so I was just stuck with some tidbit of information. Ciel didn't see it that way though, he seemed happy that we got something thing at least.

Tonight will the be night though.

~ASC~

Ciel was being dragged by Lizzie, once more dressed up for her again. They walked down a set of stairs, and into the Campania 1st class passenger lounge. "Ciel, look look! That cake is so cute!" She released his hand and rushed forward to it, "Wait here ok! I'll go get some for you too!"

Ciel stared at her confused out of his mind, "Ah..." When she was gone he leaned against the wall and groaned dejectedly, "Urgh, nobles really don't do anything but gather every day and talk about irrelevant things like what family did this or that..and it feels stupid having abandon work to come here." Snake stared at Ciel in concern and Sebastian just chuckled as he brought some food over, "Well then, will you accept the Marchioness' invitation to give you an introduction to fencing?"

Ciel glared at him, "Are you not going to let me see the statue of Liberty's face at all?" Sebastian smirked and handed Ciel the food, "But more importantly, Young master. It's tonight." Ciel stared at the floor, searching around, "Yeah. From what Matthew told us, it seems the signal for the opening of the 'Aurora Society's meeting is a waiter walking around the hall, carrying empty glasses. The attendees take one and go to the meeting place. Don't let the signal out of your sight."

"As you wish." Sebastian said.

"Look, did you see that skin..." Snake perked up at that and looked out of the corner of his eye, three women were whispering about him, "It looks just like a snake, doesn't it. When did this place turn into a freak show." Snake averted his eyes to the ground, his hands turned to fist and shook. "Madam, I think he heard you!" One of them said and they all started laughing. Tears stung Snakes eyes and a small pair of black shoes came into his line of vision, "You aren't used to crowds?"

"I look different from everyone else, and since I'm with you, people will laugh at you too. Says Dan."

"So what?" Ciel said.

Snake looked down at Ciel, "Huh?"

"You're another person so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for?" Ciel grabbed his fork and stabbed a piece of the food, "Besides, I'm free to be with whoever I want. No one has the right to say anything about it." Ciel bit the food and a gloved hand landed on Snake's shoulder. Snake looked up and he stared at Sebastian in surprised. "That's right. Right now you're the footman of a distinguished noble family." Sebastian said, "Besides Matthew would take those women down easily with his words. So straighten up and have some confidence." Snake blushed a warm feeling spread around his body as he remembered that he is wanted within the Phantomhive family.

"How about a glass?" The three perked up as they heard the waiter and looked towards some man's direction. The rich man grabbed an empty glass and ascended the stairs.

"We'll follow him! You clean up!" Ciel said as he handed Snake the plate and he and Sebastian rushed after the man.

Snake looked at the food in his hands and felt something tap his back. He spun around and Matthew was behind him. "How do you do?" Matthew said as he bowed to him. "Fe-" Snake shook his head and cleared his throat, "Hello Sir Matthew, is there anything you need?"

"No, I just had to come see you. Something about you just screams high class." Snake raised an eyebrow at him, and noticed the women behind Matthew, "Honestly, you seem more intresting than these old used crows that cackle of others when they, themselves, are nothing more then whining bitches." The women gasped and huffed as they walked away.

"Y-you didn't have to-" Matthew patted Snake's back, "Yes, I do my friend. Now eat your food and stick with me." Snake looked down at the food and he stabbed a piece of the food with the fork and took a bite, "...! It's good!" Matthew laughed and hooked an arm around Snake's shoulder, "There's more where that came from."

~ASC~

Down in the Campania 3rd class dining hall, was loud rambuctious music and middle class people drinking and dancing.

"Haa this is great! I'd rather have ale than any high quality champagne!" A drunk man shouted, "You think so too right, youngun?"

Ronald's laugh as he tilted his chair back, balancing on the two back legs, "That's what you say, but you gotta have some refined brand-name champagne if you're drinking with your girl right!" He set his ale down and a women next to him sighed and rested her chin into her hands, "That's so nice~ I'm jealous of your girlfriend!" Ronald smirked as he look down at his watch, "It'd be good if I had one yeah~"

"Huh? You don't have one?"

Ronald laughed as he raised his ale to the others, "Anyway, even though I don't have a girlfriend, I have lotsa time! Cheers to our free time!" Everyone shouted happily and clinked their glasses together.

~ASC~

"Would you like some _completely purified water_? It costs 30 pounds." A waiter said, his back to a double door and a man in a suit standing guard. The rich man from before nodded and said, "I'll have some. This was the Campania First class smoking room, and down the hall peeking was Sebastian and Ciel both in disguse. Sebastian with a large black bow holding his recently grown long hair, his bangs grown out as well, and combed to the front and to the right side, he looked amazing, and Ciel was wearing more childish clothes with bandages hiding his right eye and a blonde wig on his head.

"That's quite an extravagant price for water. Which probably means that if one can't afford it, they're not qualified to get in." Ciel straightened up and with one foot forward he said, "Okay, let's go." He was stopped by Sebastian's hand and was pulled back by said servant.

"According to Matthew, the Aurora Society has a fixed greeting. Those who do not know it will be made to leave." Sebastian pointed out.

"Say such things sooner! So? What's the greeting?"

Sebastian bent down and whispered, "That is..."

"Wha..." Ciel's eyes were wide with horror, "I can't believe it...do I really have to do that?" He trembled, the secret greeting seemed to frighten him alot, and Sebastian looked like he'd rather not be doing it as well, "If you can't, we'll be seen as outsiders and will have to leave immediately. So please...do not hesitate under any circumstances..." Ciel gulped and they look back at the doors, "Well. Let's go." Sebastian said.

They handed Ciel a wine glass and filled it with purified water, the two guards opened the door for them, "By all means." They walked into the room, men and women alike were scattered across, mingling and talking. A husky elder man came up to them and asked, "Are you first timers?"

Ciel looked back at Sebastian and the demon nodded to him. Ciel took a deep breath and said, "Th...the complete flame in our chests..." Sebastian started reciting with him, "Shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are... The phoenix!" They posed stupidly with their arms stretched and curved like wings, and one foot up and bent.

Ciel blushed in embarassment and was hoping and praying in his mind that he will never had to do it again. 'What's up with this pose! This can't be right! If this is wrong everything will be ruined...Matthew!' He screamed in his mind. The old man stared at them and he did the same pose, "The Phoenix! Welcome to the Aurora Society! These are your membership badges." He handed two small emblems, the design was a Phoenix with a laurel circling all around it. "Thank you." Sebastian said as he took it and started placing it on Ciel, who looked ready to die of embarassment, 'I'm not doing that ever again...'

"Guh. Heeheehee.." Ciel's eyes widen and he turned his head, only to see Undertaker, streams of tears falling down his cheeks, "Eeeeheeehee! To think you'd ever do something like that!"

"U...undertaker!"

"Saying 'The Phoenix!' With such a serious face ahaha!"

"You bastard!"

"Now, now Young master." Sebastian chided, "Moreover, what are you doing here?"

"My job. The hospital is a regular customer of mine."

"We're investigating the illegal human experimentation going on here though. Do you know anything about the revival of the dead?" Ciel asked.

Undertaker grinned, drool coming out from a corner of his mouth, "I've been getting a lot of laughs lately, especially for the oh so 'famous' Matthew and how he is being 'courted' by the Viscount Druitt." Sebastian glared at him, his words angering him beyond belief, "Well...I guess I can tell you...actually just a sec, if you want information then I want my compensation." Undertaker giggled and poked his bottom lip with his black nail, "Let's see..."

"You said Matthew made you laugh!" Ciel hissed.

"That is entirely a diffrent matter, his was free. Now then, how about you do that pose once more?"

"Who the hell will-"

"The Phoenix!" Ciel turned his head and his mouth fell open in horror as the Viscount Druitt posed exaggeratedly, his leg that should have been curved, was kicked up and roses bloomed behind him, "Sorry, I arranged to pose in my own style."

"Is that the Viscount of Druitt! What is he doing here! I though he was with-" Sebastian covered Ciel's mouth, "Come to think of it, he had a doctor's license didn't he." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, right there right now he could take out the Viscount.

As if sensing eyes on him, the Viscount started walking over to them. "He's coming over!" Ciel whispered. "Oh my, are you beginners?" The Viscount asked as he clinked glasses with Sebastian, Ciel hid behind his servant hoping he wasn't seen, "Yes. We saw the article in the newspaper."

The Viscount sighed as he touched his forehead, as if the whole thing bothered him ever so much, "Oh...Madam Samuel's light-lippedness is quite troublesome. To think she'd leak our secrets so easilyque~" The Viscount noticed two smaller pairs of feet behind Sebastian and he peeked behind the demon, "Oh?" Ciel flinched and the Viscount smiled at him, "Have I met you before somewhere?"

"No! I'm sure this is our first meeting!" Ciel shouted.

The Viscount took Ciel's chin into his hands and brought his face dangerously close to the younger boy, "Indeed, I surely wouldn't forget such a beautiful boy such as yourself. Ah...but what a pitiful bandage you have." Ciel started sweating like crazy and a lie came to his mouth, "M-my father said that if I came here they could heal it."

Sebastian stared at Ciel, 'Father...?'

The Viscount smirked at Ciel, "That's right. I'm sure Ryan will heal it for you. I'm already looking forward to staring at both your eyes." The Viscount shook his head, and started talking to himself. Ciel took this chance to look back and tried to get answers out of Undertaker, "Hm? Where'd Undertaker go?"

"I wonder what he meant?" Sebastian said, more about Ciel's 'father', than Ryan's 'healing.'

"Hey you two!" Viscount grabbed both of them, scaring the life out of them and dragged them to the crowd of people, "It's starting."

They stared at some double doors on the other side of the room and four men carrying a coffin came in. They lowered the coffin onto a large table and a young man came in, "He's the founder, Ryan Stoker."

"That's him...?"

The man stared at everyone and he said, "The complete flame in our chests...shall not be extinguished by anyone. We are...The Phoenix!" He struck the pose and then bowed to everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming today's research presentation of the aurora society's 'complete salvation of mankind through medicine.' What is complete salvation you say? That is...complete health!" He shouted, unneccesarily. The man started doing diffrent poses, "A healthy body!" He flexed his arm, "Healthy teeth!" He grinned at them, "A healthy spirit within a healthy body!" He touched his chest and then posed as if he was waving to a long lost friend. "And finally a healthy mood! Healthiness is truly splendid!"

Both Sebastian and Ciel stared at the men, they were completely speechless.

"However, there's the worst kind of health issue that we can't overcome no matter how hard we try. What is that, you say?" He touched the coffin, "Death!" Sebastian and Ciel straightened up, when they heard that. "And the great power that will save us from this disaster is...The Aurora Society's Medicine!"

Two men went near the coffin and Ryan stepped away and said, "We will now show you, ladies and gentlemen. The fruits of our 'Complete Salvation of Mankind through Medicine' research." The two men opened the coffin, inside was a women, blindfold, dead, and with stiches across her face, neck, and chest. "Margaret Conor, 17. The young lady lost her life at an early age due to an unfortunate accident. It is truly pitiful. An accident that should not have happened." There was a man and women near the coffin, crying for their dear daughter, "Her death did not only put her, but also her family's hearts into bad health. I want to save them completely!"

"Is the body real?" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian sniffed the air, then covered his nose, "Probably. The smell of death is so intense that it's causing my nose to twitch." Sebastian frowned at this, 'In fact, it's too strong to just come from one corpse.' They watched as they placed electrodes on the dead women's body, a large machine near the foot of the coffin came the wires, and they stepped back, "Well then ladies and gentlemen! I will show you now! The power of medicine!" There was a large electrical hissing and electricity sparked around the coffin, "The complete Salvation!"

~ASC~

Matthew laughed as he remembered the secret greeting, "Ah, I wonder how the two are doing? God I missing the mind connect."

"Mind connect?" Snake said, a plate of dessert in his hands. Matthew shook his head and leaned against the wall, "Nothing, it's nothing at all." Matthew brought a wineglass to his lips and he froze, "That's strange..." The back of his mind was tingling like crazy, almost as if ants were running around. "Snake, if anything happens, I need you to go somewhere." Snake nodded and straightened up.

"Something bad is going to happen."

~ASC~

Ronald looked at his watch, "Oh! It's about time." He stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Ah, where are you going?" The girls asked.

"There's some stuff I gotta do." Ronald said as he slipped the coat on.

"Whaaat, leaving already? Well won't you meet me here again tomorrow?" The red-haired women asked.

Ronald smirked and waved at her, "Okay! If we meet alive, that is."

"Ahaha what do you mean by that!" The girls laughed as he started to leave.

~ASC~

The machine hummed loudly and Ryan called to the dead body, "Come! Rise from death! Like the Phoenix!" A small white hand rose from the coffin, and there was gasp coming from the crowd as the upper half started rising along with it, "Take a look! With our medicine, we can even overcome death!" Ciel stared wide-eyed at the undead women and the Viscount smiled happily behind him, Sebastian on the other hand stared at the body, watching it closely.

The parents of the dead women rushed forwad and held her, "Maggy! Oh Maggy! Thank you doctor!" They cried.

"This is complete salvation!" Ryan shouted, the people started clapping and Ciel's mouth was open in shock, "What on earth is going on! Did he really revive a corpse!"

Sebastian ignored the crowed and focused on the undead women, his eyes shifted till they were his glowing slits as he watched the women's mouth open wide, "As long as you are alive, mother will-" The undead girl bit her mother's neck, "Kyaa! Ma-maggy! What are- Ow!" The women screamed as her daughter bit at her flesh. The crowd of people gasped and soon they started screaming and running away, "Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he ripped the blonde wig off. Sebastian took out a set of knives, "Yes, my lord!" He flunged them at the undead girl, and they struck right into her neck, and chest.

"Did you get her?" Ciel asked.

"Stay back!" Sebastian warned, as the body hit the ground, yet continued to move.

"What on earth...is she!" Ciel shouted as he looked in horror as the body rose back up.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure I stabbed her in the heart. It is a being that I do not understand." The women stumbled after them. "The Aurora Society's reviving of the dead may not be occult.' I'd never have thought Lau's story would be true." Ciel said as he backed up a bit.

The men of the Aurora Society stared in shock at the undead human. Ryan stared at his creation as well, fear running through his body, and anger, "Shit...It failed!" The monsterous women screamed in anger as he pointed to the two assistants behind him, "What are you standing around for! Take her down already!" The assistants posed and shouted, "Phoenix!" And they took out revolvers and started shooting the women. One of the bullets ripped her left cheek open and she groaned, her teeth exposed, and turned to face them, taking a few more shots on her neck, shoulder and leg.

She stumbled over to them and was near the assitants. The gun clicked and the men gasped when they realized that they had ran out of bullets. The beast grabbed the men and started ripping them to shreds with her teeth. Ryan stepped back as he watched in horror and he ran out of the room, "Damn these useless guys!"

Ciel noticed and tried to run after, "Wait-"

Sebastian stopped him and said, "Young master!" The undead women looked at them, her eyes were still covered but she knew where they were, "How the hell are we suppose to take care of that!" Ciel asked, starting to panic.

"How about I dismember it so that it cannot move anymore?" Sebastian said as he took out a few more knives.

"These guys can't be killed unless you smash in their heads, ya know."

They turned around and stared wided eye in surprise as they watched Ronald's the reaper slam his lawnmower deathscythe into the undead women's head, "Like this!" The blades ripped through the skull, bits and pieces of blood and flesh, flew in the air, and Ronland smirked as he looked at the two, "Ya should pay attention to the important stuff." He kicked the dead body away and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the reaper, "You're..."

The young blonde man ignored Sebastian and flipped through the book, "Ah! See, this chick's totally dead after all! I soo told them that I'd collected her properly. No waaay!"

Ciel whispered to Sebastian, "What is he?"

"You should know them well, Young master." Sebastian said as he watched the young man hop onto the lab table where the bodies of the mother and father laid, "This one has it alright." He pressed his deathscythe mower to one of the bodies and started the engine, "There we go." Rolls of cinematic records flew around and pictures of the old woman's life was presented to them, "Shezanna Connor, born on the 23rd of July, 1841. Died of shock due to blood loss on the 19th of April, 1889. Remarks...none." He took out a stamp and pressed it into his book, "Investigation completed."

Ciel's eyes widen as he realized what Ronald was, "A Reaper!"

"Hm?" Ronald looked over to Ciel and he leaned on his deathscythe as he stared at the two, "That getup...don't tell me you're the rumoured 'Sebas'?"

Sebastian's eyebrow ticked and he laid a hand over his heart and gave a slight bow to Ronald, "I have quite an aversion to that name however...I am indeed the Phantomhive family butler, Sebastian Michaelis. You are?"

Ronald smirked at Sebastian, "The Shinigami Dispatch Association, Collection Division: Ronald Knox. Thanks for taking care of my senior."

Sebastian hm'ed at that, and he asked, "You just said you can't kill them unless you smash in their heads but...do you Shinigami know something about the revival of the dead?"

Ronald shrugged, "Nope, we don't know any details either. Just...we had reports of corpses whose souls had surely been collected moving around and stuff. So since administration put in a claim saying it was our miss. I came here to investigate, however..." He placed a foot on his weapon and pointed to the corpse of the younger women, "This here thing really was a genuine, soulless corpse. Cos I definitely got Margaret Connor's soul 2 weeks ago."

"So the dead didn't get revived. It was just the corpse moving." Ciel mumbled.

"Is it possible for a soulless body to move around?" Sebastian asked.

"My bosses said it's totally impossible but...the fact remains that they're actually up and about like this so the Shinigami Dispatch Association is looking into it too."

"Your bosses are quite stupid then." They froze and turned their heads as Matthew walked into the room, blood covering his clothing, even his mask had blood dripping down, and a blood red sword was in his hand. "Don't tell me, they used electricity to bring back the dead." Ciel blinked stupidly and nodded slowly, "Oh those stupid fools, they shouldn't have messed with the dead. If it didn't work for Frankenstein, what makes them think it will work for them!"

"Who are you?" Ronald asked as he walked over and looked Matthew up and down with a curious eye. Matthew backed up a bit and cleared his throat, "My name is Matthew, anyways, Sebastian. As brilliant as you are, something tells me you know jack shit about zombies."

"Zombies?" Sebastian said, "You know what these creatures are."

Matthew shrugged as he leaned against a wall, his breathing becoming ragged, "Sort of...i-in my world...we have movies...about them...and they always shoot their brains out or at least cut or smash their heads off." Matthew slid to the ground and he tried to catch his breath, "Ho-hopefully if you get bit, you don't turn into one."

"Matthew." Ciel called to him, but Matthew didn't respond as his body sagged and soft breathing was heard from him. He was out like a light. "So the only thing you know for sure is 'if you want to kill it smash it's head.'..." Sebastian thought over what Matthew and Ronald's had said, and muttered, "It's not really 'killing' though, just 'stopping their movement."

Ciel frowned and started walking forward, "Looks like our only option is forcing Ryan to spit it out. Let's go!" Ciel ordered as Sebastian went to Matthew to pick him up. There was a sharp whirring noise and Sebastian turned his head just in time to see the lawnmower coming at him. He caught it, dropping Matthew to the ground, and Ciel rushed over to Matthew. "Matthew wake up!" Ciel shook the unconcious summoner.

"If administration gets wind of there being a demon on board... you betcha they'll be going 'Aren't you just hiding the fact that you let the beast snatch all the souls away'?" Ronald's said as he pressed forward, Sebastian struggling to keep it away from his face as it inched closer and closer. "Dontcha think that those kinda false accusations will get me into a loooot of trouble? And I'll totally pass on any overtime. So won't you just vanish?"

Ciel stopped shaking Matthew and looked at the door, seeing a figure running away. "Tch. I'll go on ahead! After you're done playing, hurry up and follow me!" Ciel ordered Sebastian. Matthew's hand shot forward and grabbed Ciel's foot, he looked up at him and said, "I'm coming to." He struggled to his feet and stared at Sebastian, "I'll protect him as best as I can. But please hurry up."

"As you wish." Sebastian said.

"Whooa! Man he's nasty, kids these days." Ronald's said as he stared at Ciel.

Sebastian's eyes went straight to Ronald's, seeing an opening, "Should you really be looking the other way?" He flipped the weapon away and kicked at Ronald's face. The blonde man barely dodged the kick, his nose almost being kicked off, and with the weight of his deathscythe he flipped backwards and landed a meter away from Sebastian.

Sebastian jumped and threw knives at Ronald.

Ronald smirked and swung his scythe, catching all the knives with the bottom of his mower, and they were coughed out by the machine into broken pieces. Sebastian landed on the ground and smirked, "As expected of a Reaper. It's impeccably sharp, isn't it." Sebastian said as he hopped backwards.

"That it is!" Ronald said as he stared the machine again and it went forward at Sebastian. Sebastian kicked off the ground and kicked at Ronald again. The reaper leaped off, nicking Sebastian's cheek, and he landed on his mower, making it skid a few times.

They stopped and stared at each other, Sebastian wiped the blood from his cheek and Ronald smirked, "Ya know, for shinigami to be all about their death scythe..." His smirk became a smile as he held up a hidden blade, "Is kinda old fashioned."

Sebastian glared at Ronald, his eyes shining bright red, "Kids these days really are nasty, aren't they."

~ASC~

Ciel and Matthew walked down the stairs, Ciel out of breath and Matthew, pale as a ghost. Ciel looked down and stared, there was no sign of Ryan anywhere. He held his gun and saw something dashing at the ground and disappearing, he leaned against a corner, holding up his gun, "He sure runs fast."

"Yeah, I should have stayed and fought the reaper, I'm no good to you right now." Matthew said as he clutched his heart, "I think my body will be going into shock the longer I keep this up." He pointed to his sword and Ciel nodded, "Let's finish this quickly then." They walked forward and a black gloved hand reached out towards Ciel. Ciel caught the movement and gasped as he pointed his gun at his fiance.

"Kya!" Lizzie screamed, holding a cake in her hands.

"Lizzie!"

Matthew sighed in relief, his heart beating loudly, 'Thought for a second...phew.'

"Uff, are you planning to shoot your fiance!" Lizzie shouted.

"Why are you here anyway!"

"I saw you run off so I followed you!" She said, as if it was that simple, "Even though I told you to wait you just disappeared." She pouted, sticking her lower lip out, "Oh yeah this is your ca-" Ciel covered her mouth and shushed her, "I'm sorry but I can't be fussed with you right now. It's dangerous here so go back to Aunt Frances! Matthew and I have something to do." Lizzie lookd at Matthew and her eyes widen, "Matthew! Your the pianist!" Matthew nervously chuckled at her and removed his mask, "Surprise...", His eyes widen as he realized that he still had blood on him. Quickly, he removed his coat and threw it down the stairs, not wanting Elizabeth to see the blood and worry over what was going on, "Ciel." He whispered. Ciel nodded and released Lizzie, "Got it?" He told Lizzie as he rushed over to Matthew.

"Ah, Ciel!" Lizzie pouted and waited on the bottom step. "No~ Don't leave me here by myself~ Ciel!" She rushed after them.

Their feet made soft clanging noises as the walked down the steel stairs. Ciel was holding a lantern that Matthew had found and he looked around, "This is...Campania Bottom Freight Storage." Matthew said as he panted.

"A freight storage..." Ciel repeated as he looked around. There was some strange sounds and Ciel pointed his gun and the lantern to the direction of the noise, "Who is it!"

Snake frozed and closed his eyes, the light blinding him. "S..snake!" Matthew shouted, and then thought, 'Your suppose to be hiding.' Matthew slapped his forehead and sighed. "T..too bright...says Wordsworth." Ciel pointed the lantern away and shouted at Snake, "What are you doing here!"

"Fea- I mean Matthew told us to come down here, and to stay out of trouble. And he gave me some food, and the food was really good, so I though I'd share it with everyone. Says Dan." Matthew sighed and pressed his palm to his forehead, "At least your safe." He muttered.

"The cake was even better than the food." Lizzie said.

"I see...hm?" Ciel turned his head and his mouth fell open, "Lizzy!"

"Miss Elizabeth, you shouldn't be here, it's to dangerous." Matthew said, his eyes behind the mask suddenly seemed focus as he looked into the darkness.

"Come on~ Don't leave me~"

"I told you to go back up!"

"Ciel." Matthew called.

"But I wanted you to eat the cake.." Lizzie said, "It's the cake with strawberries you like so much. I even got the biggest piece for you. See!" She held out the plate, and the cake was gone, "Behind you!" Matthew shouted as he ran towards Lizzie with his sword. She looked behind herself and gasped as zombie covered with the cake, stumbled over to her. The three gasped and Ciel grabbed Lizzie and Matthew threw them backwards as he slashed at the zombie, missing his head and instead cutting the body.

"Damn!" Matthew shouted and the Zombie came forward, the lantern that had fallen long ago was shining at the zombie, a coffin behind him. "This isn't the one from just now. There were more!" Ciel looked over to the coffin and he noticed a symbol, "That's... the mark of the Aurora Society! Ryan brought another revived corpse?" He shook his head and watched as Matthew fell on one knee, the zombie coming at him, "Snake! I'll do something about him, so you take care of Lizzy!" Snake stared forward, "Snake? Hey. Are you listening to..." The slithering reptiles went forward and Snake pointed at the same direction, "That bird mark...there's alot more over there. Says Oscar."

Ciel gasped and looked towards the direction. His eyes widen in horror as he noticed rows upon rows of coffins, they were shaking. the Zombie now had Matthew by the shoulder and it opened his mouth, 'Could...could..all of these be!' The coffins started to shake violently and slowly, they opened. They stared in horror and Matthew open his eyes, they were in green slits and he rammed his blood sword into the zombie's neck and ripped it off, "Back off!" He shouted as he kicked the body and threw the head away.

The bindings on the coffins ripped open and everyone gasped as the coffins started to open completely. Hordes of zombies started crawling out, Matthew panted and stepped backwards, fear gripping his body. "Sebastian..." He called out, "Please...help."

~ASC~

Back in the First class smoking room. Sebastian was dodging once more as the lawnmower came at him. He flung more knives at Ronald, who easily dodged and the young blonde smirked, "You're as good as the rumours said you'd be."

"Thanks." Sebastian said as he appeared behind Ronald. His hand shot forward and Ronald barely dodged, "Whoops! It's almost time!" He shouted as he looked at his clock. He pointed his mower to the direction of the door and he said to the surprised Sebastian, "I wasn't suppose to be playing around! No way am I gonna write an apology for being late! One should know how to do their job, right?" Ronald stopped and gave Sebastian a wink, and a two finger salute, "So anyway, see ya! Sebas~" He then ran off and Sebastian raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

~ASC~

Ciel pulled Lizzie hand and started running away from the zombies, "Lizzy run!" He shouted as Snake followed after, Matthew cutting some of them away. "Don't stop running Ciel, I'll try to hold them off as long as possible!" Ciel didn't replay to Matthew as he ran to the stairs. He stopped when he saw there was more zombies up ahead, "They're in front of the exit too.."

"Ciel!" Matthew shouted.

Lizzie turned her head and gasped as one of the zombies lunged at her. Ciel stepped in and shot at the zombie's head and it fell to the ground. The zombies came forward, Matthew buried in the mass of bodies, and only the sounds of his shouting and blood being thrown in the air gave sign that he was still alive. Ciel looked around and noticed the wooden crates stacked up. "Snake, take Lizzy to the top of the luggage! Quick!" Snake nodded and grabbed Lizzie as Ciel shot at the zombies.

The gun clicked, signaling that the gun was empty of bullets and Ciel pressed his back to the crate, "Shit! There's too many..." Matthew rushed out of the horde, his sleeves torn, mask covered in blood, and bite wounds littering his arms, and one on his right hip, "Ciel!" He rushed forward and held the sword pointed at the zombies, "Shit where's Sebastian!" Matthew muttered.

Lizzie looked down at the two and gasped when she saw a shadow moving at Ciel, "Ciel!" She shouted in warning, "Behind you!" Ciel flinched and covered his face, waiting for the attack. When it didn't come he opened his eye and stared in shock as a large boa was wrapping around the zombie's body. In fact there was all of the snakes wrapped around the zombie hordes bodies, "These are..." Ciel couldn't finish the sentence as Snake shouted, "Smile! Feather!" They looked up and Snake held his hand out, "Come quickly, while we're restraining them! Says Oscar." Matthew dropped the sword and lifted Ciel up so he can reach Snake. He then started climbing up and he clung to Snake, leaning on him for support.

Ciel looked down at the zombies, "Seems like they can't climb up here."

"What are they? Aside from our poison not affecting them, they have a horrible smell. Says Webster." Snake said as Wordsworth tried to help stop the bleeding from Matthew's wounds, by wrapping around him. "I don't know the details, but for some reason these corpses began moving about." Ciel explained.

"Corpses!" Lizzie shouted in surprise.

Ciel ignored her and looked down at the zombies. They seemed agitated, and seemingly desperate to get to them, "They don't seem to have any intelligence anyway. Nor any sense of sight or pain."

"How do you know? Says Oscar." Snake said as he looked to Ciel. He looked to Matthew and the blonde struggled as he sat himself up, "They didn't react to the snakes at all. If they could see or feel pain they would try to shake off the snakes first." Matthew explained, he looked down to the zombies, he narrowed his eyes at them and took out his book.

"And also..." Ciel said as he looked towards the stairs, "If they had intelligence they would leave us and head upstairs, right? They would find a lot more food that way."

"Food you say!" Lizzie shivered in fear.

Ciel turned his attention back to the zombies and started thinking aloud, "Ahem. The only thing left is their hearing. If they rely on their ears, we might be able to get away by distracting them with some kind of sound." Matthew didn't listen to them as he stared at the book thrumming in his hand, and then at the hordes of the undead.

There was a tapping sound and Snake looked down, Emily was tapping the plate in his hand. "How about we try throwing this?"

'He was still carrying it...' Ciel thought, "Ok try throwing it." he said.

Snake flung it and it hit one of the crates, Ciel then looked down at the zombies and they still crowded underneath them. "No use huh..." Ciel rested his chin on his finger and thought in his mind, 'Then how are they following us? There are some without noses as well and I think it'd be pretty hard to follow our bodies scents with this putrid smell around...' The crates underneath everyone started to creak and groan and soon it started shaking violently, causing the group to scream as they clung on, "What's going on!" Ciel shouted, he looked down and gasped, the zombies were gnawing and scratching on the crates.

"With their teeth and nails!" Matthew shouted, he soon flipped through the pages and looked for something to help them.

"Snake! Can't you stop them with the snakes?" Ciel asked, Lizzie clinging to his neck as the crate shifted underneath them.

"Of course not with this many! Says Oscar."

'Why is your playtime taking so long Sebastian!' Ciel thought as he looked to Matthew, "Matthew can you do- Matthew!" Matthew eyes rolled back and he fell forward, hand tightly holding onto his book, and the undeads hands trying to grab him. Snake snatched Matthew and tried to pull him back up and Lizzie screamed as she clung tighter to Ciel. "C-ciel!"

"...It's ok." Ciel said through his teeth, his heart racing in sheer terror, and he tightly held her, "I'll definetly protect you at least! No matter what happens!"

"How admirable, Young master." Knives went straight to the four zombies head, killing them instantly. "That's how an English gentleman is supposed to be." Sebastian was standing at the stairs, and he smirked when Matthew opened his eyes, they seemed almost hollow, and slightly dazed.

"Sebastian! Don't stand about, clean them up already!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian dashed forward, "As you wish. It's not very stylish...but if just destroying their heads is enough...then I guess this..." He grabbed one of the zombies head and with a manic glee he smiled as he crushed it in his hand, "Is the fastest way." Snake gulped as he stared at Sebastian, and Ciel covered Lizzie's eyes.

With pure delight, Sebastian went forth and started attacking all the demons, kicking them away and ripping them to shreds, and Ciel watched all of this, eye wide as he saw the monster Sebastian truly is, and Matthew not in his right state of mine, softly uttered, "A fierce creature, you truly are one who takes delight in all this mayhem. My demon, my Sebastian."

'Splattering crimson, a dancing demon, this is...the same scene as that day.' Memories flood Ciel's mind of being kept in the cage, of witnessing the onslaught of the torturous humans being ripped apart by Sebastian's very hand. Something touched Ciel's shoulder, causing the boy to snap out of it and he looked up at Matthew, and his arm was clasping Ciel's shoulder tightly as he stared at Sebastian.

'No, it's not the same. I'm outside of the cage. My butler isn't killing the ones who soiled me, Ciel isn't here anymore. I am Earl Phantomhive and, I am me, and I am...'

"Ciel!" He looked down, realizing he was gripping Lizzie's shoulder roughly, "Li...zzy." The sounds of flesh being ripped apart was gone and everyone stared at Sebastian, blood scattered across his face, a smile on his lips, and standing in a pool of dead corpses and blood. "I'm done, Young master." Ciel started breathing hard, "What's wrong?" Sebastian said. He stretched his blood stained hands out and said, "Come. Please come over."

Matthew patted Ciel's back, shaking him out of his thoughts once more and Ciel frowned as he stepped off the crates, "Don't touch me with those hands. They're filthy." Sebastian looked down at his hands, suddenly realizing his mistake, "I'm very sorry. I'll change them immediately." Sebastian removed his gloves and slipped on a pair of new ones. He then helped Ciel down and Ciel groaned as he stared at the blood covering the bottom of his shoe, "...Couldn't you have done it a little more elegantly?"

Sebastian helped Lizzie down and Snake hopped off. Sebastian held out his hands waiting for Matthew and Matthew slowly, with the help of Sebastian, went down. "Just like a beast." Ciel said as he glared at Sebastian. Sebastian placed an arm under Matthew's, and helped him forward, "...I'm sorry. It was an emergency." Sebastian replied, his eyes glowing at Ciel. Matthew stumbled away from Sebastian and was behind Ciel, his body moving from side to side. Sebastian kicked at one of the bodies and smirked, "Also, their bodies seem to be much softer than a regular human beings. They're quite weak."

"But why are there so many on this ship?" Ciel asked.

"I think..." Sebastian stopped and he threw knives to the right of him. They went straight to Ryan Stoker, cutting his fringes and he squeaked in terror, "It would be good to ask him." Sebastian said.

"Ryan Stoker!"

"I-it's not like that! That was an incomplete salvation and..I didn't plan on reviving them in this unhealthy state..." He pressed his back to the wall, as Sebastian started walking towards him. "Please listen to me!" He turned around to run, "I'm in a hurry and- ow!" He screamed as Sebastian twisted his arm behind his back, "No need to be hasty. There is plenty of time until we reach New York, so We'll listen to your story leisurely."

"Wai-wait a second!"

"What is it? I already cleaned them all up so-"

"It's not that!" Ryan shouted.

"What?"

"This ship has the latest gigantic boiler with a reciprocating steam engine installed at the center. This place is divided in to two sections, the boiler separates them." He screamed.

"What of it?" Ciel asked.

"In other words, this ship is divided in to a front and a stern. There are two freight storages!"

Sebastian and everyone else frozed, and Matthew's eyes widen and he shouted, "What...what does that mean!"

"In the front freight storage... we have stored... ten times as many samples as there were here." The air was still, and silence crept up at them as Ryan's words went around everyones mind, finally Ciel snapped out of it and shouted, "Ten times as many!"

"W-we...I..." Matthew shook his head and grabbed the book, "Uroboros can probably destroy these soulless monsters." He opened the book and tried to draw the symbol, but his arms kept shaking, and the blood just dripped down to his elbows, it not able to become the symbol. Sebastian stared at Matthew in concern and looked back to Ciel, "Well this turned into something unpleasant, Young master."

"Do you think 'Unpleasent' covers it! Even one of those monsters is a hassle. Just..." He turned his head to see the dismembered bodies and the coffins that littered the room, "Imagine...ten times this!" Muffled screams echoed down to the room, and they all knew, the undead were free and running amok, killing everyone in their way.

~ASC~

In the Campania communications room, two telegraphers were reading messages that were being sent to the ship, unaware of the dangers around them. "To my dear Mary'...? Jeez what kind of lame telegram is this?" Through his headset the beeping started becoming eratic and he raised an eyebrow, "Uh?"

"What happened?" His partner asked.

"It's a warning signal from the ship preceding us." His eyes widen "What! This is bad. The ship's going to...!" He started madly scribbling on a piece of paper, the message he was sent, and he handed it to his partner, "Go tell the captain!"

"Yes!" The younger man took the paper and opened the door. An undead man charged at him and attacked the poor unsuspecting human.

~ASC~

"...So basically this ship is...mostly likely, infested by a horde of them at this time. This is..." Ciel paused for a moment and looked to Sebastian, "Sebastian. Go ahead and take my aunt and the others to a safe place."

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asked.

"We'd just be a burden. I also have a gun, we'll be ok for a while." Ciel said, "Come back as soon as you sure they are safe!"

"Certainly." Sebastian rushed off, leaving Ryan in the hands of Snake's boa constrictor.

"Matthew, stop your spell." Matthew stopped and looked to Ciel, "To call something that massive, even if it can help us, will kill you. At the most, use your hunting knife to fight with."

"But-"

"You've lost to much blood...anymore and you'll break your promise of staying with me to the end." Ciel whispered softly to him. Matthew froze and fell to his knees, "F-forgive me. My lord Ciel." He made Matthew rise up and ordered him to put the book away. "Well then," Ciel turned and stared at Ryan and pointed his gun to the man's head. "How about telling me everything? And be brief because I'm not very patient." The man gulped and complied, "First of all, how should we deal with them?"

"Eh?"

"There is no way you decided to transport something so dangerous without any kind of insurance. Isn't there another way to stop them aside from smashing their heads?"

The man looked down, a bead of sweat slid down his cheek, "...We...well, there is one..There is a device that allows you to render patients subjected to complete salvation inactive again, by exposing them to special supersonic waves."

"And where is it?" Ciel asked.

"...In my room in first class."

Ciel pressed the barrel of the gun, harder to Ryan's head, "Take me there." He demanded.

"A...all right! There is a freight elevator in the boiler room. We can use that to go upstairs." Ciel made him stand up and he forced him to lead the way, with Matthew by his side holding a lantern.

"I have another question. How can corpses move?" Ciel asked.

"Electricity." Matthew answered.

Ryan looked at him, wondering how he knew, "Yes how...we implant a special device in to the dead's brain that generates a weak electric current. This way we can send signals to the various parts of their body and they recover the healthy physique of when they were alive, basically..."

"That's enough. Do you think you can resuscitate people?" Ciel ordered, "I'll change my question. What is the purpose of carrying all these guinea pigs to America?"

Ryan shook his head, "I can't tell you that."

"I see." Ciel said as he stared to the side, not looking please at that answer. He pressed the gun to Ryan's ear and threatened, "I reckon you want me to pierce your ears?"

"Wha! Wait, wait! If you shoot me you won't be able to use that device!"

Ciel sighed and shook his head, "You're right. It's annoying, but I guess we'll just stick to smashing their heads." Ciel squeezed the trigger and Ryan shouted, "A-a certain company bought our complete salvation technology!"

"A certain company?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah... It's called Osiris. Rumour has it that they're developing a new drug." Ryan answered.

Ciel hm'ed and thought over, 'It's probably a dummy company created to make the deal. I'll investigate that when we reach land. Also... if it doesn't harm the Queen, then it's something I have nothing to do with.' Ryan stopped in front of a door, heat was pouring off it, and loud clanking noises were heard inside.

"It's in here." Ryan said.

Matthew went forward and opened the door, hot steam escaped the room and Ciel looked to Snake, "Snake, take your snake off of Ryan. It will go smoother if we pretend to be his comrades." Ciel said, noticing that there were men walking around in the engine room.

"Alright. Says Webster." The boa slide off of Ryan and all together they walked into the room.

"It's so loud!" Lizzie shouted.

"Hey! Passengers shouldn't come here!" A man shouted as he walked over to them.

"The complete flame in our chests!" Ryan started.

The man paused his movement and said, "Shall not be extinguished by anyone...We are.." They both possed together and shouted, "The Phoenix!"

"Would you let me use the elevator, my friend?" Ryan asked.

The man nodded and looked towards Ciel and the others, "Ok...who are they?"

"They're comrades as well! Right!" The man signaled to them to do the embarassing pose, and all four, even Snake's reptiles, who actually hissed, shouted "The Phoenix!" Matthew slapped his forehead, his cheeks stained red on his pale face in embarassment, and Ciel was a bright cherry color.

"Are you ok Ciel?" Lizzie asked.

"Here in the back!" The man said as he led the group forward.

~ASC~

In the Campania elevator hall. The marchioness was weilding a rapier, with three women behind her. She frowned as she stared at the approaching zombies and she stabbed one in the heart. The zombie staggered a bit then continued forward, "W-what!"

"Marchioness!" A black blur landed on the zombie, crushing it's skull, and the figure appeared to be Sebastian, "Are you injured?" He asked.

"Butler!" She shook her head and went back into her fencing pose, "What are they!"

"I don't really know...but there is only one way to defeat them." Sebastian said, he raised his leg and bent it as he got ready for them, "Smashing their heads!" He kicked the zombies in the head, and the Marchioness Frances slashed at the other ones heads. "Uhm..." Marchioness turned and faced Sebastian, "Apparently what you said is true. In consideration of the advice, this time I will excuse your slovenly face and hairstyle."

Sebastian sweat dropped at her comment and just said, "Thank you."

"Frances, are you alright!" The Marchioness husband came around the corner, his son by his side.

"Dear!"

The two men rushed over and Edward asked Sebastian, "Butler! What happened to Lizzy!"

"She is with the Young master. They are both safe." Sebastian answered.

Alexis moved over to his wife and held her close, "If they're together, we have nothing to worry about." Alexis told her, she nodded to her husband, "Yeah. That boy will protect his fiance at all costs."

Sebastian smirked, "At all costs...you say. I was ordered by the two of them to escort all of you to a safe-"

"Impossible."

Sebastian's smile faltered, and looked at them in confusion, "Eh?"

Alexis took out his sword and held it up, "The members of the Midford household have protected England for generations. As knights we would never abandon our people in danger." Edward took out his own sword, "We are English knights." He said, "We protect the weak." They both turned their heads and stared at Marchioness, "Right? Frances/Mother!" They said, sparkles appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes!" She said, "Go back to where they are right away." She ordered Sebastian.

"But..."

"Don't you trust our ability as swordsmen?" She asked him.

Sebastian sighed and bowed to them, "As you wish. Please be safe."

"Be sure to tell Ciel, that if anything happens to my sister, I won't forgive him!" Edward shouted.

"Certainly." Sebastian rushed off, back to the others."

~ASC~

Campania Third Class Passengers Dining hall.

Bodies littered the room, broken chairs, tables upturned, and a smirking Ronald was looking into his book, "See. I did say we might not meet alive! Since you're on the list." He pressed his stamp over the picture of the red haired women that had wanted to meet him, not one ounce of sympathy in his actions. He closed his book and stared at his strange watch, "I'm sick and tired of this seriously. I'm so friggin' busy already. And the worst has yet to come."

~ASC~

The ship continued onward into the dark, any signs of the horrors from the ship, were gone unnotice to the two men in the crow's nest. They shivered, the portly one saying, "So collld~"

"Hey, aren't they a bit noisy downstairs?" The skinnier man said as he looked down.

"I bet it's just the usual drunkards making merry." They both laugh and the skinny one said, "Must be having some fun." The men stopped laughing and looked into the dark sea, "By the way, there's no moon tonight, look how many stars you can see. This is what you would call a sea of stars." The skinny man said.

They both stopped and squinted, "Hm?" They saw a large black shadow, and as they came closer, their eyes widen.

"A..an iceberg!"

"This is bad, it's huge!"

The skinny one rang the bell while the other picked up a phone, "We must tell the captain!"

"Why didn't the other ship warn us!"

"Please answer! Please someone!"

~ASC~

Campania Wheelhouse.

The captain was on the ground, blood coming from a wound on his back. A small undead child was near his body, and an undead women was roaming around near the wheel of the ship. No one alive was able to drive the ship.

~ASC~

"Why aren't they answering! At this rate we'll-" The iceberg came closer and closer.

On the other side of the crow's nest was Ronald, watching the scene before him, "Uff~ I swear we've got a super overtime course here. Though I never work overtime on principle. The guys in management are really asking for the impossible. How can we collect this many souls, when there's only two of us?"

~ASC~

On the iceberg a lone figure was on it, a chainsaw on their back, and the person laugh, "You shouldn't be so rude on a maiden's first night." The figure said, "If you ram such a biig thing into her...she will...break~" The figure smiled, revealing a row of sharp teeth, and the ship slammed right on to the side of the ship. The figure jumped off and started their weapon as the ship continued to scrape it's side on to the iceberg.

On the deck were some zombies roaming around and the figure went straight to them, "A broken, bloodstained maiden trip. You can't...stop!" The figure slashed at their heads, "You can't go back! It's too late to turn around!" The figure did a back flip, "This is like a biig~ guilt trip of..." The figure landed on the deck and possed, "Death!" Grell shouted, his long red hair cascading around his face.

The iceberg finally reached the ship's tail, and the motor broke off, leaving the ship to be stuck in the water, slowly drifting. The ship creaked and groaned, and in a sudden burst, the walls of the right side that were scraped, burst open with water, and the ship started to be filled up.

Grell rushed forward at the other zombies, "The pitch-black sea, reflecting the countless twinkling stars..." He slashed 360 degrees and the bodies fell to the ground, their heads gone, "Is dyed red, like my favourite roses." One of the heads rolled away and fell into the sea, "This situation! Is perfect for me to play the heroine! Seems like tonight will be the best!"

_**...TBC...**_


	24. As we die together

_**Sorry it took so long for me to upload guys. I've been busy with college, and just came back from camping recently. Super fun, not so great with kids around though :/ Also thanks to the new follors, and favoritors, and the reviewers for the support! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**_

Chapter 24

~ASC~

Back in the Campania elevator hall.

Before Sebastian could even return to Ciel, the ship shook violently, "Wha-what is it!" Marcioness shouted, "What was that shock just now!?"

"...Im-possible!" Sebastan said as he started rushing out onto the first class deck. He was taken back as he saw the large pieces of ice on the deck of the ship. The Midfords rushed over to him and Edward looked to the side, seeing the iceberg slowly disappearing from sight, "Did we crash into that!" He shouted. Sebastian ignored him and spun around on his heel, "Hey, butler!"

Sebastian rushed to the wheelhouse and went to the controls. "To prevent flooding..." He looked at the map of the ship and saw a lever, "Water tight doors...this one," He turned it around and the circles on the maps started lighting up, indicating that the ones that were on ment that the doors were now closed. "This should prevent flooding for now. But for all the crew to have been taken out..." He looked down at the captain, "Seems like tonight will be the worst." The undead women from before staggered over to Sebastian and he swiftly kicked the ghoul out of the room.

Ronald turned his head as he watched the body falling out of the room, "Hm?"

"Hey don't look the other way! Come on...why don't you try feeling it?" Grell said, a blush on his face. Edward was holding him by his waist as he held his hands out, "This salty breeze! It's like my whole body is being careeesseed~" He shouted, a large toothy smile on his face.

"Um...Sutcliff...sir.."

Grell ignored Ronald and continued with his exaggerated speech, "A sky full of stars! A luxury cruise ship! This is the perfect stage for a big actress to spread her wings!"

"Are you trying to torment your new subordinate..?" Ronald asked.

"That's rude! And well...you know, I'd rather do it with a more handsome guy than some brat like you!" Grell shouted.

"By more handsome guy you mean..." An image of Sebastian came to his head, 'I'd better keep my mouth shut if I don't want him to slack off on the job...' He thought.

"What?" Grell asked.

"No, nothing."

Grell stepped away from Ronald and sighed, "I just can't get excited at all with you as my partner! I give up, I give up."

"Woooow." Ronald said, unable to believe he was stuck with this senior to do the job, "Anyway, we really shouldn't be doing something like this." He took out his book and looked at the person's soul he had just reaped, "Tim Lumis, born October 8th, 1868. Died April 20th, 1889 as a result of heart failure." He flipped through a few more pages, naming person after person, "Because you see...we've still got another 1034 of these to go..." Ronald pouted unhappily, "And while doing our regular work, they're telling us to investigate some moving corpses, they're such total slave drivers!"

"Hmph, you shouldn't cry over such little things." Grell said, "Soul reaping is a reaper's most important job! You can just quickly finish up that invetigation in your break time."

"I don't want to be told that by someone who recently had a suspension order...with a straight face too..."

"Shut up, you! Let's get this over with already and go home. Having to do overtime while getting scolded by Will isn't so bad, but I really don't need another suspension~" Grell said as they both headed to the double doors.

Ronald sighed as he mummered, "To be honest, I'd rather be spared both..."

~ASC~

Campania 2nd boiler room.

The ship shook under us. My mind was already disoriented from the blood loss, and this wasn't helping me.

"What was that shock just now? Hm?" Ciel turned to look, I don't know how he ended up on the floor, but everyone was wondering the same thing he was. There was a strange screeching noise and the roof and walls cracked open, releasing the ocean water onto us. I tried to grip the walls as the water fell on me. There was a strange sound again, and the burly worker that had intercepted us shouted, "This alarm means the water tight doors are closing!" They weren't kidding, the doors were indeed closing and I struggled to go after the others, "Hurry up! We'll be locked in!" The man said as he pushed people through.

"Lizzy!" Ciel shouted as he saw that Lizzy was still behind, her dress weighing her down. "Ciel!" She struggled to go to him as the door closed and I grabbed her by her waist and tried to rush after the door. "It's to late kid!" The man snatched Ciel away and took him away as the door closed us in.

"Lizzy!"

"Ci-" Her voice was cut by the door and water filled the room up. Ciel popped up from underneath and Lizzie pulled away from my grip, "Ciel why!"

"I promised I'd protect you at all costs!" He said as he grabbed her hand.

I rushed over the door and smacked it hard, "Snake!" I shouted. A hard knock came back and Ciel rushed over, "Snake! You guys go on ahead!"

"I can't leave you behind! Says Emily." Snake shouted.

"Ciel!" He looked at me and I pointed up.

"Don't worry we'll escape through the duct!" He shouted as he pulled Lizzy over with him. I smack the door again and shouted, "Your friends can't be soaked in cold water for too long right? So go!" Snake was slightly shook at our response and he flung one of his snakes up. "Smile, Feather! Keats will guide you through the duct! We'll meet up later! Says Emily."

"Yeah!" Ciel shouted as I helped them up the stairs, "I'll definitely see you later!" Ciel rushed up the stairs and started climbing the pipes, "Hurry!" Snake shouted.

"Lizzy." Ciel stopped his climbing and looked down at her, "Yes!" She said as I looked around for Keats. "First take off those clothes!" Ciel demanded.

"N-no!" She said.

"Don't be stubborn! You can't wade through this with that kind of skirt."

"No way!" She shouted.

"Ms. Lizzy! Please, we don't have time for this." I begged as I went towards her, my knife in my hand to cut the clothing.

"No!" She backed away from me and shouted at Ciel, "I want you to think of me as cute until the end!" Ciel scowled and rushed over to her and ripped the first layer off, "Ciel! What are you doing, no-"

"If you die, you will never be able to wear any of the clothes you love again! It's all over when you die! All of it!" He shouted. They stood in silence, Lizzy clinging to the ripped part of her dress, "I-I'm sorry..." She cried, and she fell to her knees.

Ciel went down on one knee and took off his coat as he wrapped it around her shoulders, "I'll ask Nina to make you a new dress next time." He said, "A much nicer one than the one you're wearing today. So please..."

"No, Ciel. I'm sorry I was being stubborn."

"I'm sory I was so rough on you too."

"We're all sorry! Hello! The water is coming fast guys!" I shouted as I watched the first three steps disappear. "Well, let's hu.._hack cough._" Ciel coughed violently in his hand and I suddenly remembered his asthma.

"Ciel!" Lizzy and I shouted.

"I just choked on some water...hurry up and climb!" He ordered Lizzy. Lizzy looked at him in concern and did as she was told. I rushed over to Ciel and held him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," He coughed in to his hand, "Come now let's go."

~ASC~

Campania 3rd deck.

A hand with black nails slapped the edge of the ship's deck. The hand belonged to Sebastian as he pulled himself up, his body drenched in sea water, and his coat hanging from the railings, "Phew..." He said as he grabbed the coat and rushed back into the wheelroom to snatch up a map. 'At a quick glance, the ship seems to have taken damage over quite an extensive area. In this state, 3...no at least 4 divisions should have flooded already.' There was a creaking noise behind Sebastian and he just punched the zombie, not even looking away from the map, 'The ship can only handle a mass of water as heavy as the vessel itself. Which means...' He calculated the speed of the water filling up the ship, and how long it will take before the vessel could fill up, "My, this is..."

~ASC~

Grell swung his chainsaw, splattering blood on a couch as the undead started going after them. "From one to the next, it just doesn't end!" Grell shouted. He and Ronald were in the first class suite, clearing up the undead there. "Can't we just quit this already?" Ronald asked.

Grell layed his chainsaw on his shoulder and sighed, "Well, I guess messing around with these guys is kind of a waste of time."

"That's right. Cos this ship will sink..."

~ASC~

"Within the hour." Sebastian said aloud. He removed his wet gloves and started fixing his clothing, "The water should be about two degrees." He slipped his pocket watch inside his pocket, and tightened his tie, "To be soaked in it for a long time will harm the body, especially after loosing so much blood." He slipped on a clean dry pair of gloves and he slipped on his coat, "I must hurry to their side."

~ASC~

Panicked people shook the gated door, "There's water coming from below! Let us go up!" One of them begged, "Some weird guys are coming after us!" The shook harder and harder as the people on the otherside stared at them.

"From here on is the first class floor! Please stand back!" A man with a black hat said.

"Are you saying that the poor folk can just go and die!" One shouted.

A younger man rushed to the man in the hat and told him, "We can't stop them anymore!"

"Don't let them out under any circumtances!"

"But-"

The man glared at the worker, sweat was beginning to form on his face, "There will be even more panic upstairs if we do!"

~ASC~

Campania First Class Hall.

People ran up and down the stairs, trying to get away from the undead fiends that wished to kill them. A large man was holding a check and he told the two zombies after him, "L-look, I'll give you this check...when you return to land you can have a good life!" The zombies just groaned as they came closer and closer. The large man looked around and saw Sebastian running on the otherside, "H-hey, servant over there! If you save me I'll give you this-" There was a loud neighing and the large man was snatched up as a carriage with a skeleton rider and skeleton horses pulling the black carriage away, "Save me!"

Sebastian sighed, "I must hurry downstairs."

~ASC~

Campania First Class Lounge.

The servants of the ship stacked furniture against the double doors. "Let's go lower the lifeboats!" One of the workers said.

"But those things are outside...hm?" The door bursted open and the skeleton riders started running through, one of them carrying the arm of the large man. "What was that just now!?" Someone screamed. There was a loud shriek and someone said, "The door! W-we're doomed!"

"Don't give up!"

Three blurs passed the group of peoples and they slashed at the zombies. The Marchioness Frances, Alexis, and Edward were there in front of everyone. Alexis looked to the group and ordered, "We'll protect you! Everyone who isn't hurt, go help lower the lifeboats!"

"Hurry!" Edward said.

"W-who are you?" The servant asked.

"I am Alexis Leon Midford, Marquis of Midford. The leader of the British Knights!"

~ASC~

"Okay. Looks like we've finished up here." Grell said as he looked around just incase. They were now in the Campania First Class Front Hallway. Ronald was looking into his book, checking where else they had to go. "Next up is the 3rd boiler room. We have to go down 5 floors..."

"Five!? That's so annoying!" Grell pouted, "It's almost time, let's hurry up." He stared walking forward and Ronald followed after, "But seriously, those corpses...how are they moving exactly?"

"No one knows, that's why we were told to investigate." Grell answered.

"Normally, it would be impossible for a soulless corpse to move of its own will, or well-"

"It _was_ impossible." Grell said, "At least in the world I know."

"I see. So like, a young'un like me could never understand right?" Ronald joked a black figure coming at them from behind.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm middle-aged!?" Grell shouted. He paused and turned his head fully, Ronald mimiced his actions, "Hm?" The carriage came at them and Ronald shouted, "What the hell is that!? That's impossible!"

Grell smirked, "There's actually quite a lot of 'impossible things' happening here." He raised his weapon and in a flash he was behind the carriage, and it fell in half, blood falling from it. He spun around and went straight to the broken carriage, "It's a waste to act like good boys during such a feast! Let's up the tension and go, young'un!" Grelly stabbed his chainsaw into the broken piece.

~ASC~

Campania Third Boiler Room.

Snake looked at Oscar as the reptile hissed in his ear. "Over here, youngster! Hurry!" The boiler man called. "What happened to Ryan? Says Oscar." Snake raised an eyebrow at this and the message got through to him. He spun around and saw Ryan in the elevator going up.

"Hey wait! Says Oscar." Snake shouted.

"Wha! Going off by yourself!" The Boiler man shouted.

~ASC~

This really sucks! We're crawling through a vent right now, I think we are in the Second class resturant, judging by the smell of food and wine. Ciel was up ahead, I had fell behind due to my inconvience, and he was now kicking at a grate. "Damn! I can't get it open."

"Are you ok Ciel?" Lizzie asked.

"Do you want me to try-"

"Woah!" The grate fell off and Ciel followed after.

"Ah! Ciel!" Lizzie and I shouted, I pushed Lizzie forward and looked down at Ciel.

"That...didn't hurt?" Ciel opened his eye and was staring up at Sebastian. "Sebastian!"

"Please excuse my tardiness. Are you three injured?" Sebastian asked.

Lizzie just smiled down at him, "Ciel protected me, so I'm fine!" Yippie for you, your not bleeding from a bunch of bite wounds. God, I can't wait to go home, should have listened to Sebastian. I helped Lizzie down and Sebastian grabbed her by the waist so she wouldn't fall to the ground. "What about my aunt and the others?" Ciel asked.

"They are unharmed." Sebastian held his arms out and I jumped down, he easily catched me. "I tried to guide them to a safer place, but they said they wanted to rescue the other passengers..." Sebastian sighed at that and I had a funny feeling again in the back of my mind, as if something was coming.

"That's just like my mother! As long as they're all together they will be fine. Thank you Sebastian!" Lizzie said, a smile back on her face.

"Not at all."

"Hatchoo!" Ciel sneezed.

"Young master," Sebastian started to remove his coat, "Please wear this."

"I'm fine. I'd just get caught up in the tails."

"But if your body remains cold your cough will-" Ciel glared at me and he harshly said, "Don't mention that now!" Sebastian and I looked behind us through the corner of our eyes we could see Lizzie looking at us curously. "Certainly." Sebastian answered, "Well then, the lifeboats are being prepared as we speak. Let's hurry to the de-" There was a strange whiring noise and I look up immediatey and there was a straight cut circle of the roof falling down on me, Grell and Ronald following after. Sebastian threw me out of the way and he covered Ciel and Lizzie from the deranged reaper.

"Nfu..." Grell huffed out as he rose up from the dust, "Found you~ Hotties." I winced and looked up at Sebastian, he was so angry that his fangs were starting to appear, "You're-"

"Grell Sutcliff!" Ciel shouted.

"Yeees! Long time no see, Sebas! It must be fate for us to meet again here!" Grell said, trying to flirt with Sebastian. Sebastian calmed down enough for his fangs to hide back and he glared at Grell, "It's just a coincidence."

"Ah!" Grell squealed like a school girl, "So cold. That side of you is lovely as always. And Mattie, once more covered in the crimsion dye, how lovely~" I struggled to my feet and pulled on Sebastian's sleeve, "We don't have time, or the demon-power to do this Sebastian." He nodded to me and I heard Ronald sigh, "Ahh man, he found him...please don't forget about the souls, ok?"

"Ronald! Please tell me sooner when Sebas's around! I would have put more effort into my make-up! Even Mattie is here, and I'm such a mess!" Grell huffed at his parnter. "I didn't tell you because that's exactly what I thought you'd say..." We started walking backwards and we made a run for it, "Anyway, you-" Grell stopped and turned his head, "Ah!" There was a flash of red in front of us, "Wait up there- Will you!" He slashed at us and I flipped backwards while Sebastian grabbed Ciel and Lizzie out of the way.

"Setting my body on fire and then neglecting me. How mean!" Grell said. Ugh not a pretty image.

"Please refrain from catching on fire by yourself." Sebastian landed on the ground and I dipped my fingers into one of my many wounds and called forth Baslisk, this time the seal actually forming. "We need to hurry on, so could you please open the way?" Sebastian growled.

"And if I say no?" Grell said as he landed on the ground.

Sebastian's aura leaked out and he looked at Grell with his demonic eyes, "I'll have to use force." Baslisk hissed as he saw the two reapers, none of my summonings liked them, and that was a good thing. I stayed behind Sebastian, waiting to help attack and Grell just smirked at him, "That's fine... I don't mind you getting a little aggressive." He struck a pose and said, "Well then, let's have a death-match that's even hotter than a love romance!"

"Who is he!?" Lizzie shouted as Grell rushed over at us.

"He's just a pervert." I shouted pulling Lizzie behind me. "I'm afraid it might be contagious, so please step back and stay away from him!" Sebastian finished as he raised his hands up to fight.

"That's rude! I'm just honest about my feelings!" Grell yelled.

Sebastian kicked at him and I slashed at his lower legs and Sebastian quickly ducked from the chainsaw. Sebastian flipped back as Grell dodged my attack as well and he swung his chainsaw at Sebastian again, "No!" I shouted as Grell cut a corner of the porthole, and water gushed out like a gyser. It struck everyone, forcing me, Ciel, and Lizzie to be thrown out of the room, somehow I was farther away from Ciel and the others.

"Young master!" I heard Sebastian shout.

I opened my eyes, Baslisk was clinging to a cieling lamp, his lower half holding my waist so I wouldn't hit the wall as the others did. I looked to Sebastian and shouted, "Left!" He caught the lawnmower and tried hard to hold it, "Forgot about me didn'tcha?" Ronald smirked as he licked the water from his lips.

"Sebastian!" I shouted. Baslisk released me and he hissed, "Behind you!" I turn my head and saw a group of zombies coming over, how did so many find us? The worst thing was Lizzie was right in front!

"Lizzy!" Ciel shouted. He tried to go help her, but fell to the ground, 'My leg!' He thought as he looked down at his leg. "Elizabeth!" I tried to run over, the water weighing me down.

"Lizzy get up! Lizzy!" She struggled to get up and she looked at the zombies surrounding her. She then let out a bloodcurling scream and Ciel started to shoot at them. I was by Lizzie's side now, trying to fight them off, Balisk trying to help as well, but there was to many for the two of us to handle. One of the zombies forced me on to the ground and I tried hard to keep his teeth from ripping out my neck. "Master!" Basilisk hissed, the zombies grabbing him as well as he tried to go to me. "Return!" I shouted, his eyes widen in shock and he was gone from their grip.

"S-sebastian! Please, save them!" I shouted.

I heard a crashing noise and Ciel screamed, "The bullets are..." I kicked at one of the zombies, but was pulled back by another, "Elizabeth!" I shouted, wishing she would just get up on her feet and run.

"I..I..." She started crying and she smiled at Ciel, "I wanted you to think of me as cute...until the very end." Teeth sunk into my flesh of my stomach, and I screamed in pain. Ciel's hand stretched out, "Lizzy! Matthew!" The sound of metal sliding and a sickening sound of flesh being sliced, rang in my ears. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw Lizzie in a fencing pose, holding one of the swords from the wall decoration, and at the end of it was a zombie. We all stared in shock, Lizzie's teeth clenched and with almost assassin like reflexes she slashed all the zombies away, even the one that was treating me as the human happy meal. I looked to Ciel and tried to rush over to him. Lizzie beat me to him as she stabbed the two zombies behind him.

"This...this uncute appearance." Tears fell down her face, landing on Ciel's cheek. "I didn't want you of all people to see me in such a state. But... this time...I will protect you!" I felt more presence around me and I turned my head to see another wave of zombies coming again. She spun around and faced them, "I am the daughter of the leader of the British Knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Midford: Elizabeth! The wife of the Queen's Watchdog!"

~ASC~

_"What are little girls made of? Sugar, spice, and everything nice. A lady..." Madam Red said, holding one finger up, "Should be super weak and cute in front of her lord. It's the most important thing to be an innocent, naive girl. It's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in nursery rhymes." She stopped and looked to the side, seeing her sister, Ciel, and Victor, together in the gardens. "That's why, you should always be like that." She smiled sadly at the young Elizabeth, and patted her head._

_"Yes." She said happily._

_Poetry over philosophy. Embroidery rather than cooking. Dance instead of chess. Be an unknowing angel. Every girl born in the country of roses is raised by these words. I'm the same._

_"Elizabeth." Frances called to her daughter and said, "It's time."_

_However, in one way I was always different from other girls._

_Two people fought in the fencing match, one easily being too much for the other._

_"Is that Marquis Midford's son, the one rumoured to be a genius with the sword?" The teenage Phipp asked._

_"Huh?" Gray said, "What are you saying, Phipps?"_

_"Valid!" The referee shouted._

_There was a gasp in the crowd, and even Phipps was surprised, "The genius is," Elizabeth held the fencing mask in her hands, "the daughter." Everyone started clapping and cheering, but Elizabeth wasn't happy that she had won._

_I wasn't dancing the waltz in those halls._

_"Waah!" The small Ciel fell on his bum and Frances huffed and shouted at him, "Your footwork is weak, Ciel! Well, fine. We'll leave it at that for today." France left the room and Elizabeth rushed over to Ciel with a towel. "Haa~ that was scary." He said._

_"It's because mother is so strict."_

_"Aunt Frances is pretty, but...such a strong wife...that scares me." Elizabeth frozed at his words. He smiled at her, unaware of her troubled expression, "I'm glad that you're the one who's going to be my wife, Lizzy." She smiled nervously at him, unsure of what to do._

_Ciel, my cute fiance, is one year younger than me. At that time I decided that I would become a wife that he could protect._

_"No! I don't want to!" Elizabeth shouted. There was a loud smack, and France had her hand straight across her chest, "You're my daughter, who's going to marry into the Phantomhives. I won't allow you to neglect your training!" Elizabeth clutched her throbbing cheek, and she cried, "I don't want to practice the sword anymore! Swords aren't cute at all!" Frances went down on her knees and hugged Elizabeth, "I know it's hard, but it's for his sake and yours...you understand, don't you?" Elizabeth closed her eyes, wishing it wasn't true, and a tear fell down._

_But that day..._

_Elizabeth looked at the embroided handkerchief she had made and smiled, a light blush painted on her cheeks, "I hope Ciel will like his birthday gift." The door slammed open and a maid ran in, "Young Lady! The Phantomhives are..."_

_Becoming a cute wife that could be protected by Ciel was my dream...but that dream was never to be fulfilled._

_A group of women crowded together and started gossiping as Elizabeth walked passed them in a mourning dress. "Ladies, have you heard? The Phantomhives have been brutally murdered!"_

_"Wasn't it probably some act of spite though?"_

_"My, how scary!"_

_"Oh by the way, I heard Madam Ashley has a new lover again!"_

_"My, she's so popular~"_

_Elizabeth looked at them from the corner of her eye, hollow and empty they were._

_Wearing my pitch-black clothes, with my pitch-black feelings, one month of a pitch-black winter had passed, when...suddenly, Ciel came back._

_She stared in shock at Ciel, his lips a line on his face, right eye covered with a eyepatch, his visible eye showed no emotions, and a man looking almost like Victor Phantomhive, dressed in black, stood behind Ciel._

_Along with a pitch-black butler._

_She took a hesitant step to Ciel, then ran to him, her arms wrapping around his thin body. "I can't believe it! It's really you isn't it!" She cried. Ciel placed his hands on Elizabeth's back, "...I'm home, Lizzy." Lizzie frozed, tears still trickling down her face._

_The Ciel that had returned to us had become thinner and shorter than I was. But soon I realized that...it wasn't Ciel who had become shorter, it was me who had grown taller. At that point in time, I made the decision. that I would become a wife capable of protecting Ciel..._

_But it's better to be cute after all._

_Elizabeth rushed to her maid and presented a pair of pink heels with a yellow flower on the tip of the shoes, "Look, Paula! Aren't these cute? I got them as a gift from Father for winning my match! I'm going out with Ciel today so I'll wear them." She said, a large smile on her face._

_"My, how lovely!" The maid said._

_The maid pulled on the strings of the corset and she looked up at Elizabeth, "Oh? Young Lady, have you grown again?" Paula smiled._

_"Wha..." Elizabeth loooked at her, eyes wide in horror._

_"Ah!" The maid realized her mistake and started to apologize, "P-please excuse me! U-um, you're still very cute even now that you're taller, Young Lady!" Paula said as she tried, failing quite terribly, to cheer up Elizabeth._

_"I don't think I'll wear those shoes today after all." Elizabeth said, "But...don't worry about it, please get a pair with low heels, Paula."_

_Even though all the girls my age are wearing cute heels..._

_Elizabeth looked at the young girls running around in their pretty heels and she looked at her own simple ones. Ciel called to her, and she happily hugged him. She released him and looked his body up and down, her smile faltered as she noticed Ciel was wearing black shoes, the heel quite large._

_For Ciel, who is trying hard to be seen as an adult..._

_She looked down at her own and kept her smile on her face as Ciel escorted her._

_I will smile and walk beside him in my childish low-heeled shoes._

~ASC~

Elizabeth slid skillfully on the wet floor as she dodged some of the zombies outstretched hands.

_Low-heeled shoes,_

She dodged again and raised her sword up.

_Mother's teaching_

She swiftly stabbed at them.

_A sword to protect you._

She skidded to a stop and blood gushed from the zombies wounds.

_Those are the 'nice things,' that my current self is made of._

She turned her head and her sharp gaze locked on to the reaper Grell and she kicked off, her sword pointed straight and true at his neck.

_I'm fine with not being cute, as long as it means that I can protect you!_

Two gloved fingers caught the sword easily and Sebastian pushed the blade down, "My lady. No further."

"Sebas...tian?" Elizabeth looked up at him, slightly confused at his actions. He went down on one knee and bowed his head, "To have forced a lady to go through so much trouble...I have failed as a butler. I am deeply sorry." He stood back up and tightened his gloves as he faced Grell, the water still gushing in from behind, "I'll take it from here."

Grell smirked and hoisted up his chainsaw, "I guess my entrance was ruined...well whatever. Let's continue..." Ciel's eyes widen and he shouted, "Wait Sebastian! We have no time to worry about those guys! Ryan holds the key to everything in this case. Follow him!"

"What?" Grell stopped and stared at Ciel, "Wait a sec, you. You mean that if we put the screws on that guy we can learn about these walking corpses?" Ronald flipped through the book, repeating Ryan's name and he tapped on Grell's shoulder, "Sutcliff sir, look."

Grell look down at the book, "Hmm? I see. Indeed, we have no time to waste." They kicked off and went through the opening in the roof. "It's too bad, but we'll have to leave it at this for now, Sebas~ I'll wrap you in the red of roses next time for sure. Give Mattie my love~" He gave him a kiss and a wink and said, "Bye~" And left off.

Elizabeth and Sebastian stared at the departed reapers and then remembered Ciel and rushed over to him.

"We should hurry as...ugh!" Ciel flinched when he put pressure on his foot.

"Young master!" Sebastian went down to him and gently picked up his leg. "It's quite swollen."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth shouted, she went down and presented her back to Ciel, "I'll carry you on my back!"

'What?!" Ciel shouted, Sebastian sweat dropping.

"Lady Elizabeth, I'll take care of that..." Elizabeth blushed when she realized what she had done, "Ah! That's right. Yes, oh now, I...I..." She started to sniffle and hiccup and tears started streaming down oncemore. Sebastian and Ciel started panicking at this. "I'm the kind of scary girl Ciel hates!" She cried.

"What!?" Ciel said, slightly shocked at her words, "What do you mean by that?"

She rubbed at her tears, and she sobbed, "But before, you said you don't want a strong wife, didn't you!"

"Th...that was in the past. And anyway, I should be the one apologising right now." Ciel said. Elizabeth went down on her hands and knees and looked at him, "Then, you will take me as your wife? You won't hate me?"

"I could never..." Ciel stopped and his face turned red as he looked at Sebastian. The butler covered his mouth as he tried to stop his laughter and Ciel stuttered, "W-we don't have time for this! Let's go upstairs already!"

"Kukuku...even the Young master can't help himself in front of a lady, huh?"

"Shut up!" He shouted, "Well then, let's go." Sebastian said as he lifted Ciel up, still chuckling, "Bastard. Stop laughing already..."

"Smile!"

The two looked forward and saw Snake running towards them.

"Snake." Matthew groaned as he tried to sit up, his blood was tinting the water pinkish red. Sebastian's eyes widen and he lowered Ciel down as he rushed over to Matthew, "Hey, thanks for remembering me." Matthew chuckling weakly as Sebastian ripped his ruined shirt open, and bandaged him. He then brought him over to the others.

"I'm glad you're all ok." The snake around Snake's neck hissed as she looked at Matthew, "Says Emily."

"Where's Ryan?" Ciel asked.

"I'm sorry, he managed to get away. Says Oscar."

"I see.."

Matthew clutched Sebastian's coat and struggled to his feet as he pressed his free hand on to the bleeding wound. "In any case, let's meet up with...the Marquis for the time being." Matthew said. Ciel agreed and Snake rushed over to Matthew's side and helped him as they all ran forward.

~ASC~

Campania First Class Deck.

There was a large mass of people crowding, pushing, trying to get into the lifeboats.

"Out of the way! Women and Children first!" Edward shouted, "You dare call yourselves English Gentlemen!?"

"Brother!"

Edward turned his head and saw Elizabeth rushing over to him. Both siblings held each other, "I'm glad you're okay!" Edward said. He looked at his sword, wishing he was there to have protected her and he said, "It must have been hard."

"I'm sorry, I've been completely useless." Ciel said, Sebastian lowered him down and Edward glared at him, "I'll say...well, whatever. We'll save the lecture for later. You two hurry up into the boats-"

"Edward, I have a favor to ask." Ciel said, "Instead of me, let these guys on." He pointed to Snake and Matthew and the reptilian man froze as Matthew grabbed Ciel, "Ciel no! You have-" He raised a hand and stopped Matthew. He looked to the panicked Elizabeth and calmly said, "I can't get on the boat just yet."

"...I see, I'll take them." Edward said.

Elizabeth rushed forward to Ciel, "If Ciel's staying I'm also-" Sebastian strucked the back of Elizabeth's neck and the girl fell foward, Sebastian catching her. "Pardon me." He said as he looked to the startled Edward.

"Butler!"

"It would take too much time to make Lady Elizabeth understand, so I had to be a little rough." Sebastian said. He handed Elizabeth to him and said, "I'll take any punishment afterwards."

"No... I should be thankful. I can't pull off that kind of move with her. The ship has already tilted heavily...it's just a matter of time before it sinks. Please escape quickly and get as far away from the ship as possible."

Sebastian went back to Ciel and the others, refusing to look at Matthew.

Matthew noticed this, his hands tightening into fists, and he stared at Ciel, "Ciel...I'm staying."

"Go." Ciel ordered.

"I'm not leaving!" He shouted, "This is to much for Sebastian to handle!" Sebastian went to him and whispered into his ear, "Do you not trust me?"

"No!" He screamed, tears falling and mixing with the blood, "This is to much, and you know it, can't we go home?" Sebastian held Matthew by his shoulder as the blonde gripped his head, ripping off the bloodied mask, "You've lost to much blood, your too injured. You can't even summon without the risk of killing yourself. Please...go with them." He begged. Matthew shook his head, "That is easily replace, but you and Ciel are not..." Ciel went to Matthew and he grabbed his hand, "Matthew... please, protect everyone on the boat." The blonde's body shook and he grabbed the two of them and pulled them into a hug. "Please...stay alive, and keep Ciel safe."

"I promise." Sebastian said as he hugged him back.

They stepped away from him and Matthew rubbed the tears away, accidently smearing his blood on his face. "I'll leave Snake, Matthew, and Lizzy in your hands!" Ciel said as Sebastian picked him up bridal style.

"Let's go Sebastian."

"As you wish."

They turned to leave and Edward took a deep breath and shouted with all his might, "You don't have to come back!" The two stopped and looked at him, slightly surprised at his words, "I'll be fine not having to give you my cute little sister as a bride." They smirked and Ciel said, "I'll be sure to make it back then."

Matthew watched as they left and he felt something touch him. He looked to his side and saw Snake holding out a handkerchief and wiped the blood and tears away. Matthew grabbed his wrist and smiled at him, "Thanks." He smiled at him, "Go to the boat first, I'll be there in a second." Snake hesitated to leave him, but he nodded and Edward led him to the lifeboats.

"...I wonder...if this will work." He took out his book and turned it to the back cover and removed a small card. "Thank god they don't have collect call." He walked away from the masses and went to a dark corner, "William T. Spears, I ask for your presence." Matthew waited, and nothing happened, he sighed and started to walk away, "You called?" Matthew whipped his head to the side and saw William in front of him.

"Ah, it actually works?" He looked at the card that William had handed he and Sebastian a long time ago and William sighed, "Did you call me only to find out if it worked?" Matthew shook his head, "There's to many zom- I mean Undead running around, and just so you know, your two underlings, Grell and Ronald, are hardly doing anything to stop it!"

William pinched the bridge of his nose and he sighed again, "And today was my day off... Fine. I'll help, but you said undead right?"

Matthew nodded, "They were brought back by a man name Ryan Stoker, and from what I gathered, they keep going after people and trying to eat them."

William hm'ed and laid his chin on his palm, "I think I may know why they are going after people."

"There's a reason?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, in fact, I'm sure the reason they are eating is because..."

~ASC~

Campania First Class Hall.

Ryan ran, trying to keep his footing from the tilting ship, as he looked around for something. The ship tilted even more and tables slid against the floor, the dishes falling to the ground, "Damn, it's tilted a lot already. Where in the world are- Wha!?" The ship tilted once more and Ryan was thrown off. A black gloved hand caught Ryan's ankle. Ryan tried to see who it was that caught him, "My, quite a handsome one aren't you." Grell said, a big grin on his face, "Gooot you~"

~ASC~

Fireworks exploded in the sky and a man rushed passed two men talking, one covered in blood, the other holding a large metal pole with hedgeclippers at the end of it.

"Keep on shooting fireworks! Don't let the light die out! We got a message from a freighter sailing nearby!"

Another man rushed over to that one, panting, he said, "They should be able to get here in about 2 hours."

"...I see. The only thing we can do is get as many people as possible in the lifeboats. Fast!"

"Yes sir!"

Matthew stared at William, his face pale from the loss of blood, and from what William told him. "That means..." He looked at his book and thought back to how the groups of zombies seemed to always find them, "I'm...a danger to everybody! That was how they found us, if I were to go to the lifeboats...oh god." He shook his head and looked to William, "Please, do something."

"Just abandon it, and get on the boats." William said.

Matthew shook his head, "I can't... They've done so much for me, and they want to live just as much!"

William sighed in frustration as he stared at Matthew, "It will be hard to handle this by myself." William said, "I can make no promises."

"It's ok. I'll help. Just start with out me. I have to go do something." Matthew rushed off to the lifeboats and he pushed against people, "Snake!"

The green skinned man stood up and looked at Matthew, "Protect everyone, and wait for us at the mansion!" His eyes widen and one of the snakes hissed, "You were told to come too! Says Emily." Matthew smiled sadly and started walking backwards, people rushing passed him to jump onto the boat, "I can't, everyone may die with me there... But I'll come back with Sebastian and Ciel. I promise!" Matthew gave him a small wave and he ran off.

"2 hours...all we have left is 2 hours..."

~ASC~

Ryan started swinging around trying to get his foot loose from Grell's grip, "So you're Ryan?" Grell asked.

"Wha-... How do you know my name?"

Ronald came out of nowhere and pushed Grell to the side as he looked down at Ryan, "Yea yeah, no need for the routine talk. You're the guy that's moving corpses around with some trick right?" Ronald looked at Grell and smirked, "Irregulars are really annoying. In this world, 'death' is a rule that no one should ever overturn."

"So? How do we stop those corpses?" Grell asked, his grip tightening around Ryan's ankle.

"In-in my room there's a device that can render the complete salvation ineffective!" Grell smirked and he forced Ryan to lead them to the device.

Ryan's face was one of pure horror as Ronald looked bored, and Grell looked for split ends in his hair, "...So?" Grell asked, "Where is this device supposed to be?" They looked at the room, everything was clean and in order except for a chair and a table overturned, "N-no way...It was definitely here..." Ryan gasped as a thought came time his mind, "Could it be that...that man!"

~ASC~

Sebastian walked down the hallway, with Ciel perched on his shoulder. A figure dressed in white emerged in front of them and Ciel's mouth fell open, "You are..." The man turned his head to look at him, "The Viscount of Druitt!?"

"Hm?" The Viscount looked at him as he balanced a glass of wine in his hand, a few servants carrying a strange device behind him, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Both Ciel and Sebastian started to sweat dropped as they tried to think of something, "Ah, Sir Matthew talks much about you, he thinks quite highly of you." Ciel lied. The Viscount ran his fingers through his hair, sparkles coming out of nowhere, "Oh well, considering I'm well-known in society as the incarnation of beauty, I suppose it's rare for someone 'not' to know me."

Sebastian cleared his throat and asked the Viscount, "Please allow me to ask, why is someone like you in such a place? This ship is full of living corpses prowling around." The Viscount started to smirk and he tipped his wineglass to the machine behind him, "You know, there is something I absolutely want to protect, even if it means risking my life on this sinking ship." Sebastian and Ciel stared at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"Actually, those corpses are just like puppets to me...oops. I guess I spoke to much...well then, excuse me." The Viscount turned to leave and both Ciel and Sebastian shouted, "The complete flame in our chest!" The Viscount turned his head and followed, "Shall not be extinguished by anyone we are..."

The all posed, the Viscount's more exaggerated and they shouted, "The Phoenix!"

"So you were comrades. I do remember seeing your faces before."

"That device!" Ciel shouted, "Could it be something to stop the corpses?"

The Viscount flinched at Ciel's words, and his eyes narrowed at the two, "Where did you get that information?"

"As I thought...is it you, then?!"

The Viscount turned around and raised his wine glass up, "If you want to know, just follow me. I will show you too... The coming of a new Aurora thanks to medicine... Fine?" He walked forward and the servants followed after. "Should I try to steal it from him by force?" Sebastian asked as they followed behind them.

"No, we don't know how to use it. Let's wait for him to activate it..."

"Guhehe.." One of the servants laughed, it sounded familiar to Sebastian and Ciel, and the man turn his head to face him, "Undertaker! What are you doing here?" Ciel whispered harshly.

"Hiya~ While I was escaping I was asked to help carry this. And then you did that 'Phoenix' thing again."

"Forget that right away!" Ciel hissed, his face turning red.

Ciel leaned close to Undertaker and he whispered, "By the way, do you happen to know how to activate this?"

Undertaker smirked, "Who knows~ How will this thing be of any help, I wonder." Ciel frowned and they continued to follow.

They arrived to the first class lounge, "Please be careful, that's worth more than your lives." Viscount said as the servants placed the machine at the center of the stairs.

"Are you going to activate it?" Ciel asked.

"Not yet. The cast is still incomplete." The Viscount turned his head and looked up to the second floor.

"The cast?" Sebastian asked.

"Ah!" They turned their heads and saw Ryan looking down at them, "Bastard! Why did you take the device!?" Viscount opened his arms wide and smiled at Ryan, "Welcome, Ryan. I was waiting for you. Tonight the empire you built will collapse like Pompeii. And in its place, my new realm will be born!"

"Eh!?" Ryan said, Ronald and Grell coming closer to the railings.

"With the power of this device, I will create a new empire!"

"Huh?" Sebastian and Ciel said.

"The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everyone else with corruption and decadence! It will be called..." He posed, his arms in the air, one hand still holding the glass of wine, and his right leg sticking out, "The Aurora Empire!"

"Sounds kinda complex." Ronald said, hands behind his head.

"Hn." Grell placed his foot on the railing, his chainsaw poised and ready, "I'll paint him red right away."

"Oops!" Viscount tipped his wine glass over, the contents threatening to fall onto the machine, "Don't you care about the device?" Ronald grabbed Grell's waist and he shouted, "Wait a sec!"

"Huhuhu...this is the real 'power'. I can win against you all with one glass of wine! Wahahaha." He laughed hysterically. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "I am getting quite irate, can I kill him?" He asked Ciel. Ciel sweat-dropped, "No, wait, though I understand your feelings..." There was a strange rumbling sounds coming from all around and the windows and doors cracked open, the undead coming out. Sebastian jumped away as some of them tried to grab him and Ciel.

"What!?" Ciel shouted

"Wait...there're too many!" Ronald shouted.

"Please activate it, Viscount!" Ciel asked.

"Non! I'm not a Viscount anymore!" He said. Ciel and Sebastian stared at him in confusion, "Caesar...I will activate it if you call me that way." He pointed at Ciel and winked at him, "With that lovely little mouth of yours, Cock Robin."

"Yeah, let's kill him right now." Ciel whispered harshly as he glared coldy at the Viscount.

"Please wait, although I understand your feelings..." Sebastian stopped and kicked at the zombies coming near him. The others had set off to fight as well, "Ooh...Oooh! How many Paladins putting their fleeting lives at stake...this place is like a colosseum of corruption. And I'm watching them from above slowly enjoying my wine. Just...like the Emperor Nero!"

"AAAGGHHH! Ok, do we kill him!?" Ronald shouted, extremely irritated by the sound of Viscount's voice.

"Do you wanna be punished too! You just stopped me earlier!" Grell screeched as he sliced a zombie in half, "Hey you," Grell shouted, "Make that thing work already!"

"Heh...fine. It's time to found my new empire." Viscount looked up and announced, "Come on, everybody. Show me the dance of the Phoenix to pledge your loyalty to the Emperor!" Everyone stopped their actions and thought the same thing.

'Let's kill him!'

Undertaker started giggiling madly, "Oh no. Are you sure you don't want to know how that device works? Guhehehe." He drooled happily and the zombies just groaned. "What are you doing? Come on!" Viscount said, urging them.

"The...the complete flame in our chests..." Sebastian and Ciel started.

"Shall not be extinguished by anyone..." Grell and Ronald said.

"We are...the new incarnation of..." Everyone posed, even Undertaker and they all shouted, "The Phoenix!"

"Well done, gentlemen. Now I will show you..." Viscount walked up to the machine and held up his index finger, "How the dead army prostates itself before me!" He clicked a button and everyone waited anxiously, "Uh...Non!" He shouted as the zombies started coming again.

"Gyahahahahaha!" Underatker started clutching his sides as he laughed.

"What does this mean!?" Ciel shouted as Sebastian climbed up the stairs.

"Ryan! The device you built isn't working!" Viscount shouted, Undertaker rolling on the floor.

"T-that is..." Ryan didn't finish as Ciel shouted at Viscount, "So it wasn't you who built it!?"

"How could I build something like this?" Viscount said, "I just decided to borrow it."

"Bastard! So you fooled me!?" Ryan shouted.

Sebastian looked up at him in confusion and Grell started getting annoyed as he hopped down, "What a useless farce." He slashed at the zombies, Ronald whistled, and said, "That's like wow...wait! We musn't kill people!" Ronald shouted as Grell ran straight at the Viscount. He raised his chainsaw and sent it straight down at Viscount's head.

_Crasck!_

The chainsaw struck a silver blade with japanese words etched on it, and the weilder of the weapon was none other than Undertaker, who is protecting the Viscount, who fainted. The chainsaw's teeth loudly tried to rip through the weapon, but it wasn't even able to faze it. "What!?' Everyone shouted, surprised that it wasn't broken.

"Hehe...it's been a while since I've laughed so much...to lose such an amusing man would be like losing the whole world to me... don't you agree? Reaper~" Grell pressed harder trying to break it, "The deathscythe's blade can't cut it!?" Undertaker, with surprising strength, threw Grell up into the air, his cape opened up from this and revealed several more similar weapons lined into the coat. Undertaker grinned madly as he stabbed a few of the weapons onto the ground and threw the rest into the air. They flew straight like missiles and broke the glass cieling, large shards of glass falling down. Grell flinched as some of them cut him and Sebastian covered Ciel, "Young master!"

The glass fell like rain and Undertaker placed a hand under his bangs, "How sad..." He brushed his hair back to reveal his yellowish green eyes, the same as the other shinigamis, "How sad it would be, should laughter disappear." Ciel's eye widen as he stared at the man, "Underatker!?" He shouted. Undertaker turned his head and smiled at Ciel, a large piece of glass hit the ground and shattered into pieces, Grell landing right where it landed as well.

"You've been hiding yourself well. Since you kept your eyes hidden, I never noticed it either." Sebastian said.

"Really? Maybe you should have asked your dear, sweet, Matthew. I've been revealing myself in front of him everytime he would see me, how he hasn't noticed by now is also funny." Undertaker chuckled and looked at Grell.

"Me too, I've been had." Grell growled as he wiped the blood from the cut above his eye.

"Those eyes!" Ronald gaped in shock.

"Yes." Grell glared at Undertaker, "There's no mistaking _that_ yellowish-green glimmer... A shinigami!" Undertaker started laughing, "How nostalgic, it's been half a century since someone last called me that."

"Undertaker is a shinigami!" Ciel said, still unable to believe it himself.

"What's the meaning of this, Underatker!?" Ryan shouted as he started running towards him, "Didn't you tell me that we could control the corpses as long as we have this device!" Underatker smirked, his bangs covered his face oncemore, "Is that sooo?"

"Did you fool me? Was it all a lie! All that about going to America to spread the Complete Salvation!?" Ryan shouted at him.

Undertaker tiled his head and shrugged, his bang falling to the side revealing his right eye, a craze look in them,"But you see, I thought it was funny, since you were trying to bring the dead back to life in all seriousness...you were the perfect person for my purpose."

"So our goal of making the entire world healthy was!?"

"That's your goal isn't it?" Undertaker pointed out, "Also...you couldn't perform the resurrection of human beings with the kind of medicine that you possess." Ryan froze at his words and Undertaker continued, "In my book, from the moment you relied on my skills, that can't be called medicine anymore. The kind of guy who would use a treatment he doesn't even understand on his patients is no longer a doctor, you see." Ryan fell to his knees, his body shaking from shock, "No...no way..."

Undertaker walked over to him and he placed his hand on Ryan's head, "You were a good boy who honestly believed in my story."

"So in other words, you're the mastermind behind the Aurora society's human resurrection experiments...Underatker!" Ciel glared at him.

Undertaker smirked, and he raised his finger to his lips, "That's a secret...is what I'd like to say by doing that Phoenix pose you've paid me for an awful amount of information. So I'll tell you. Heehee. It's true that I was the one who made these moving corpses."

"Why!?" Ciel demanded.

Underatker stabbed his weapon into the ground as he leaned on it, "Ah yes... at first, it was probably...just my curiosity towards humans. Humans are 'a flesh body' and 'a soul'...if you bring these two together, one can exist amongst the living and keep on documenting their life's memories in the 'Cinematic Record.' And when the flesh body withers and the shinigami collect their souls, the record ends there and the living become the dead." Undertaker paused and look ahead, as if recalling some long ago memory, "Shinigami take the soul from the body according to a list, causing an end to the kaleidoscope. Day in day out, peacefully, indifferently. I had lived that shinigami life for a long time, when one day I thought... what would happen if the end had a continuation?"

Ronald and Grell gasped as they stared at him. "What would happen to the flesh body if you were to connect a continuation to the memories that had come to an end without the soul? Shinigami only hunt souls after all. The body and the brain that holds the memories are left in this world."

"No way...you edited the records?" Grell asked.

"Heehee," Undertaker raised his hand and pointed at some of the zombies on the upper level. "Well then, how about you take a look at their records with your own abilities?"

Grell took it as a challenge and he slashed two zombies heads off. Their records rolled out, playing their lives, and it reached the end...except a series of blank panels came out, Undertaker appeared in the records, a small fake mustache, suit, and a bowler hat, adourned on his body.

"Wha-what is this!" Grell shouted.

"This is!" Sebastian was shocked from this as well.

"What's happening?!" Ciel screamed, unable to see the records.

The records continued to replay itself over and over and Undertaker smirked as he started to explain, "The end mark of the cinematic record that arrives along with every death. By connecting these fake records to them, I made it so that end would never come. And if you do that...somehow, the body mistakenly thinks that life is still continuing. And starts moving again without a soul! All living beings instintively try to fill up whatever they lack. If your body gets wounded, it will close it up. If the spirit feels lonely, one will seek others in order to fill their emptiness." Undertaker brought his hands together and he made a heart, "That's why they also instinctively seek what they lack...in order to find a 'soul' they will try and open up the bodies of the living. To settle the balance of the never-ending cinematic record, you see."

Ciel's eyes widen, "Is that why they came after our souls even though they have no hearing or sight!"

Undertaker looked at Ciel, his eyes focused on him, "It's impossible for them to make another's soul theirs though...I can tamper with the records, but I can't create a soul. I experimented a lot, but most of them never became anything more than flesh dolls without a self. That's why I call them. Not living, and not dead. The Bizarre Dolls."

Ciel's mouth clenched as he glared at Undertaker with pure anger, and something much deeper, "How perverse can you be..."

"Heehee, that you can't understand this beauty just means you're still too young, Earl." Undertaker started walking up the opposite stairs and he grabbed an undead women and held her by the waist, his right hand clasping her own, and his cheek laid on the crown of her head, "This beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive. Their mouths that cannot clamour noisily or tell lies any longer. Aren't they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?" He asked Ciel. Ciel brought his fist up, and his eyebrows furrowed together, "It makes me sick!"

Undertaker scoffed at him and looked down at his creation, "That's what you say, but...there're humans who want these bizarre dolls to you know?" Ciel gasped at his words, "These dolls don't feel pain or fear. They eat the living, craving their souls." He looked up at him and grinned liked the cheshire cat, "What do you think? It's the best animal weapon there is, right?"

"Wha-!" Everyone looked at him in horror. Not put off by this he continued to speak, "That eccentric bunch said they wanted to see till what extent they could use them. So we decided on experimenting by throwing the same amount of humans and bizarre dolls together on a luxury cruise ship. Let them kill each other and see how many survive on each end?"

"Quite deranged." Sebastian said, unable to understand the reaper's reasoning at all.

"Heehee, but I never thought we'd crash into an iceberg. Then again, I never thought they'd react so violently to the book, after all 1000 souls trapped in flimsy pages...it's like sheeps tied together in front of wolves." Everyone looked at him in confusion, he shook his head and continued to talk as he walked down the stairs again, "Having quit being a shinigami, I don't own the list anymore. Well... considering that it saved me the trouble of making it sink, it's like catching two birds with one stone."

"I see. you mean...this ship was never headed for America." Sebastian said.

Undertaker ignored what he said and touched his lip with his long black nail, "But because of you guys, it seems alot more humans survived than anticipated...I wonder if I should be angry.."

"Hmph," Grell huffed as he glared at Undertaker, "The more he says the more I know I can't let this pass."

"I know right." Ronald said, "Shinigami distorting the way of 'death' is totally impossible." Undertaker turned his head to look at them, a mocking smile on his face, "Though he doesn't have glasses. Is he one of those 'Deserters' you see sometimes?"

"He can be anything for all I care. It's against the rules for shinigami to come to the human world and meddle with life and death matters."

"You're one to speak." Ronald said as he remembered Grell killing those women.

Gell ignored him, "The quickest way to get him to cough up how the moving corpses work is probably to just tie him up and hand him over to the bossess...also..EVEN MORE THAN THIS BEING AGAINST THE RULES, THE CRIME OF HURTING A MAIDEN'S FACE! NO MATTER HOW HOT YOU MIGHT BE, I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" Grell roared in anger and rushed at Undertaker. He slashed at his head, but Underatker easily blocked it with his weapon, a smirk on his face, "Oops." He said, mocking Grell. Ronald went behind Undertaker and he said, "I'll take your ba- ARGH!" He was kicked away by Sebastian, his weapon almost cutting Undertaker's face off.

"What the hell Sebas!" Grell shouted.

Sebastian tightened his right glove and he said, "I'd be in trouble if I let you guys haul him off."

"Huh!?"

"We also have a duty to present the truth before the Queen." Ciel said, "We can't let him get away!"

Sebastian smirked as he tightened his other glove, "So you see. We'll be the ones to take him into custody."

"This is a problem between Shinigami!" Grell hissed as he glared at Sebastian, "Stay away, outsiders!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, turning their demonic glow, and fangs peeked from his mouth, "I also have my job as a butler. So please stay away, outsiders."

Underatker just stared at the both of them, amusement etched on his face. "As fascinatingly stoic as always, Sebas. Fine. If you're going to be like that, we won't hold back either." Grell held his weapon up and Sebastian just scoffed at Grell, "The fact that something like 'hold back' exists in your dictionary surprises me more than anything else today."

Ronald picked himself off the ground, a dark aura surrounding him, "Okay, we'll keep it simple and have the fastest be the winner. But I don't intend to lose against some old geezer!" He said, clearly pissed off.

"Heehee, it's almost like a rabbit hunt. Well then...I wonder which_ rabbit _is being hunted?" Undertaker said a smile on his face. All three kicked off and were going straight at Undertaker.

The fight has begun.

~ASC~

Matthew slashed the zombies that were coming near the group off people heading for the lifeboats that were still left. "Will this ever end!" He shouted as he cut one's head off. His blood sword was starting to fade away from how little of blood Matthew had left in his body, but it was the only thing he had left that he could use to fight with. His hunting knife was gone, kicked into the ocean by panicked people, and his book was kept in his pocket.

"They'll keep coming because of you in the first place!" William shouted as he swatted some away from Matthew and took their souls.

"I know!" Matthew shouted back, he didn't want to remember that he's the reason that all of the undead were coming at them. He didn't knew that they were trying to get their souls fixed, nor did he knew that that is why they were eating people, because they could tell they had souls in them and wanted them. Why did this involve Matthew though? It was because he had The Book of the Dead, the book with so many souls inside, and like gold, you would rather go to the treasure chest with the most valuable, than the one with the least.

Matthew ran to the other side of the boat, trying hard not to slide since the boat was tipping at such a fast rate. And the zombies followed, they not able to keep their footing as they slipped and fell through the railings of the ship. "What are you doing?" William shouted as he jumped over to Matthew's side, kicking the zombies that were grabbing the blonde's body. "I was hoping that I can at least get these guys to hit the water!" Matthew was pulled up and William jumped forward, carrying Mattew till they were perched on the 2nd deck. "You must have no blood left in your brain at all!" The ship lurched backwards and Matthew gripped William's shoulder out of reaction, "Look what you did! You're tipping the ship even faster!" Matthew looked down at the zombies, a whole lot of them fell off and the rest crawled back up, the ship slightly tipping forward, trying to returned to a semi-balance.

"It worked didn't it." William slapped his forehead and laid Matthew down, "Stay here, you're starting to look like death." Matthew smirked and looked up at him, "You would know." William stared at him and went back to work on clearing out the zombies. Matthew grunted in pain and looked down at everyone rushing to the boats, pushing one another, even throwing another person out of the boat.

'All of these people...they are selfish creatures, trying to ensure their own survival, doing whatever it takes... are they really worth saving?' His gaze went to the lifeboat that held Elizabeth and Snake. Snake was holding on to Elizabeth, his snakes hissing at anyone who would dare try to kick them off, and Matthew smiled, 'Yes, some...some are worth saving.'

~ASC~

They rushed straight at Undertaker, Sebastian whipped out some kitchen knives. There was a loud roaring sound and Sebastian ducked as the lawnmower almost ripped his face off.

"Oops. I slipped." Ronald said.

Sebastian glared at him, ticked off beyond belief, "Your eyesight is pretty bad. Isn't it!" Sebastian threw the knives at Ronald, and the young reaper barely ducked as the knives went straight at Undertaker. The ex-shinigami twirled his weapon and knocked the knives away, "Shinigami are all heavily near-shighted you know~"

"You're at a disadvantage then," Grell shouted as he reared his chainsaw back, "Aren't you!" He slashed at Undertaker, but his weapon was blocked by Undertaker's own, except the darnest thing happened. Undertaker's weapon was cut in half by the chainsaw.

"Huh?" Grell said as he started at the piece falling down, 'I could cut it? Then why couldn't I cut it last time!' Undertaker smirked as he saw an opening and he kicked Grell's back, throwing him away. Ronald rushed at Undertaker and the silver-haired reaper leaped up and landed on Ronald's arched back, and he slashed down, aiming at Ronald's head.

Ronald saw this and barely bended backwards to avoid the attack, his glasses knocked away, "Crap! My glasses!" He shouted as he tried to catch them. Undertaker kicked Ronald's head, the young blonde slid on the ground from the impact, "You seem to be relying on your eyes. Still green~"

Grell rushed over and caught the glasses, "What are you," He threw them at Ronald, "Doing!"

Ronald stretched his hand out, "Thanks Gr-" Knives passed by Ronald's hand, one of them catching the glasses, sticking straight on the wall, "-ell." Ronald's mouth fell open in shock, and Sebastian started throwing more of his knives, this time straight at Undertaker. Undertaker swung his weapon as if it were a bat, the knives easily flunged away, "My, my. Are you sure you'll be able to take me down with that small tableware?" Sebastian rushed over at him and dodged Undertaker's weapon, "It's not as good as a deathscythe but..." Sebastian's hand gripped Undertaker's weapon and he slashed at it with the knife in his other hand, "Our silverware has top-grade sharpness!" The weapon broke into pieces and Undertaker jumped back towards his weapons that were still stabbed into the floor, "I see~" He grabbed three and flunged them at Sebastian.

Sebastian dodged and landed on the railing. Undertaker started to giggle and he started to taunt them, "Hey, hey, what's up? You really can't do any better than this with 3 of your? Weren't you going to hunt me down? I was honestly hoping to have even Matthew fight me, oh well, beggers can't be choosers. Heehee."

Ronald placed his glasses on, passed the point of being pissed and was now down right furious, "This is totally annoying..."

"Let's hurry." Grell said, "The ship's tilting badly. We're out of time."

Ronald looked down at his watch, "That's right." They both kicked off the ground, both weapons aimed at Undertaker, "I don't care how it looks." Grell shouted.

"We can only go for a head-on fight!" Ronald hollered.

Undertaker smirked and blocked both attack with one of his weapons. "Again!? It can't be! There should be nothing a deathscythe can't cut." Grell and Ronald shouted, "How can it take on the deathscythe!?" Undertaker's smirk turned into a smile and he pressed his weapon forward, "The deathscythe that can cut everything...huh. Don't you think that catchphrase is a little strange? Well, it's not like I care either way...heehee." He paused and looked up at them, "There is one thing though, isn't there? That it can't cut."

Ronald reared back as he looked at Undertaker in astonishment, "No way..."

Undertaker suddenly threw them both away, cutting both of them up. They skidded on the ground and Grell struggled to sit up, "Kuh...that's...a deathscythe!" They stared in shock at Undertaker's weapon. It really was a scythe, a skull and body holding the large curved blade, a crown of thorns on the skull, and it's handle was slightly curved. Sebastian looked at the weapon, his index finger bent and touching his chin, "I see...the 'it can cut anything' catchphrase is false when multiple deathscythes are involved."

Ronald started to shake as he tried to hold himself up, "They should've collected it when you retired..." Undertaker touched the beautiful curved blade, "It was with me for such a long time that it became hard to part with. I went through quite some trouble to take it with me you know~" He spread his legs apart and hoisted his weapon up, "Well then, how about I hunt you guys now? Like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game." He swung it and the three ducked as the pillars supporting the roof and stairs were cut in half. Ciel gasped as the chairs and tables rushed foward, tipping the upper floor and Sebastain rushed forward and caught the tables and lunged them at Undertaker. Undetaker grinned and raised his weapon again, "It's no use." He slashed the tables in half and they fell to the sides, "Cutting a table with this takes no more effort than breaking a cookie...!" He stopped and saw that Sebastian was gone.

Sebastian skidded behind Undertaker and he said, "I just wanted to get within the wide reach of this scythe." Sebastian roundhouse kicked at Undertaker and the ex-reaper jumped up and flipped backwards, "You think of some intresting stuff butler. Then..." He landed behind Ciel and held his scythe out, threatening to cut the boy in half, "So will I" Ciel's eyes widen as he looked at Undertaker, and something snapped in Sebastian.

Undertaker pulled Ciel closer to him and he said to the Earl, "I can finally put you in one of my specially-made coffins, Earl..." Sebastian appeard behind Undertaker, his hands reaching to rip his head off and Undertaker spun around and threw Ciel away, "I knew you'd come at me." He said. Sebastian stopped his action and turned around, he kicked off, his hand shooting forward as he reached for Ciel's own outstretched hand.

~ASC~

"Ah!" I held onto the railing, the book almost fell from my hand, as I felt the middle of the ship sink in, it must be crumbling from the pressure. The book started reacting violently, its pages were being smeared from the water, and I stared at it, "I can't stop the water. Please just, just hold on a little longer." I whispered to it and turned my head towards the reaper. William was still beating the zombies away and I stood up, holding onto the railing for support. There was a loud cracking noise and I turned my head, and saw that tip of the crow's next that was above me was breaking.

"The...the ship is breaking..."

The piece broke off completely and it fell, hitting against the third deck, breaking off once more, and the tip of the crow's nest, fell, pointing straight at William's back.

"William!"

~ASC~

Sebastian's fingers almost touched Ciel's own and he was suddenly impaled by Undertaker's scythe. "They may be weak and fragile, but a human life is quite hard to drag out. Butler." Undertaker smirked as he pulled the scythe out, blood flowing out of the wound.

~ASC~

The stars shined down brightly as the world below them was in hell. People's screams filled the air, and blood stained the sea. And yet the stars continued to just twinkle softly down at us.

William was shaking me, screaming 'Don't lie, don't lie.' Over and over. But...lie about what? My eyes moved to him, and I saw the spike from the crow's nest in his hand, covered with blood. Did he get hit after all?

My body felt cold, and I could not breathe at all, there was no more pain coming from my wounds, and I could no longer hear my heart beating in my chest. How strange... A tear slipped down from the corner of my right eye and William stared down at me, a strange look of guilt and worry in his eyes. He shook his head, and my eyes stared up at the sky once more, the stars seem to be fading away into the darkness...no...it was my eyes, they were closing. A bright light came in my eyes, and I saw my entire life once more...

'I see...Don't die...that's what he ment...'

~ASC~

"I always wondered...why a vicious beast like you would dress up and play the butler?" Undertaker said as Sebastian slowy fell down, his heart stopping, and blood coming from his mouth and wound, he knew...he knew Matthew died. "Show me, your record." Cinematic records flew out of Sebastian's wound, his hand still stretched out to grab Ciel, his eyes slowly started to shut as he felt himself dying.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as the cinematic records cloud Sebastian's vision.

_~ASC~_

_'Ahh, he's calling me.'_

_A clawed hand clasped a dirty smaller one._

_'In the midst of sadness and anger, confusion, and despair. The cursed words are spat out...summoning me.'_

_There was countless bodies strewn across the room, blood still dripping freshly from the corpses. A small child in the center of it all holding the demon's hand._

_"What is your name?" The demon asked, a smile on his lips._

_"My name is..." He pulled his hand away and looked up at the demon, his right eye holding the contract of the demon's, "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. The one who will inherit the house of the Earl Phantomhive." The demon touched his face with his right hand, the mark facing Ciel, "Fufu...I see, tha'll be fine." The dark shadow danced around his body and he said, "Then I should take a form suitable of being in service to an Earl." He raised his foot and walked forward, the shoes changing from the high-heeled stillehetos to low-heeled pitch black shoes. His clothing changed as well, into a twin-tailed suit, a pair of white gloves in the breast pocket, "Well then. Give me any order." He said as he bowed to Ciel, "My little Lord."_

_**Please Review...**_


	25. The past, and the present

**_So__ fans, I've decided to hold something hostage, a secret chapter. Now then, if you want this chapter, I'm going to hold a small little challenge. Your going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out the challenge, trust me this chapter is worth it. It's going to give you a more outlook on here._**

**_Chapter 25  
~ASC~_**

_"Kyaah!" A woman screamed, "I-it really showed up!"_

_The demon looked to the right at three masked people._

_'No.'_

_"Grant me eternal life and wealth!" One masked man shouted. The demon looked to him._

_'No.'_

_He then looked down at a small child in a cage_

_'It's this one.'_

_"...oh." He smiled mischievously, "You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or not." The small boy perked up at this, and the demon licked his lips at the thought of eating his soul, "The price to cross the river has already been paid."_

_The small hands clutching the bars of his cage, shook in anger, "I...I..." Tears fell down as he said, 'I want...power..."_

_"Wha?! Someone shut him up!" Someone shouted._

_"The power to take revenge on the ones who did this to us!" Ciel shouted, "Demon I'll make a contract with you!" He stared straight at the demon, and said demon smirked at this, "So you're abandoning the light for the path to hell...fine. Well then let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger its power. So where do you want-"_

_"Anywhere is fine. I want power stronger than anyone else's!" He screamed as he held his outstretched hand to the demon. The demon grabbed his small head, his thumb wiping the tear away from his right eye, "You're quite greedy, despite your small body." His hand covered the boy's face and griped it harshly, "Well then. I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours, filled with despair." The small boy screamed as he felt a burning sensation on his eye._

_There was a large flash of light, and they were outside the burning building, the demon now in disguised and by the boy's side._

_He made three requests. That I protect him, and never betray him until he obtains his revenge. That I obey his orders unconditionally. And that I never lie. They're all quite difficult to accomplish, when you're playing the role of an elegant butler._

_The small boy, Ciel, looked down at his bloody hand, a ring he had taken from one of the regal men, was nestled in his palm, "Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household. Aunt Frances said...that the best chance to counter your opponents is when they're attacking you." He closed his hand tightly around the ring, "My predecessor lost the game. However...I won't." He held up his head high, eyes still hollow, but deep within a burning fire of hatred laid, "As Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household...I swear I won't!"_

_"Hmph." The demon chuckled._

_Ciel looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and he turned his head, "...What's so funny?"_

_"Well. You told me not to lie, yet you seem to be quite a liar."_

_Ciel glared at him and he turned his head, presenting his back to the demon._

_This looks like a hassle. However, even if it takes as long as all of this boy's life, it still feels like an instant to me. If I can kill time and get a good meal out of it, that's fine by me._

_"Well then, master. Let us go back to the mansion." The demon suggested._

_"I don't know where it is." He said._

_"Eh?"_

_Ciel turned to face him, shoulders slump, and gaze averted, "I don't even know where we are now...I didn't really go out often..." He walked over to the demon, "I have a relative at the Royal Hospital. Let's go there first."_

_"Certainly." He turned around and started walking forward, a frown on his face._

_Oh my... I ended up serving a boy who was kept in cotton wool._

_Something tugged on his clothing and he looked down, 'Wait, demon." Ciel said, his hand clutching one of the coat tails, "What's your name?"_

_He gave him a fake smile and said, "Whatever my master wishes."_

_"Then..." He carefully thought about it, the sun rising over the mountain peaks behind them, "Sebastian. From now on your name will be Sebastian."_

_"Certainly." Sebastian said as he laid a hand on his heart, bowing his head to Ciel, "Well then, please call me Sebastian. Is that the name of your former butler?" He asked Ciel._

_The boy shook his head, eyes downcast, "No...it was my dog's name." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he kept the smile on his face._

_I take that back. I ended up serving an incredibly disagreeable boy!_

_They were at the hospital, having reached it in less than an hour, thanks to the demon now named Sebastian. The small boy talked to the secretary and asked, "I'm looking for Aunt Ann-...Doctor Durless." There was a thud behind them and they turned their heads. An old man was on the ground, his hand reaching for Ciel, "Ah..ahh...!" He was at a lost for words, but Ciel was not. "Grandpa!?" The small boy rushed to the man who now started calling him 'Young master', over and over. They held each other the older man crying, "You are...you are alive!"_

_They had placed the old man into his room. Ciel had asked him questions of what had happened that night, but sighed dejectedly when the man wasn't able to answer him, "I see...so you didn't see the culprit either."_

_"Yes... I am sorry, I couldn't protect your father."_

_"...It's not your fault." They both stood in silence and the old man looked up and smiled weakly at Sebastian, "You said that your name is Sebastian, if I'm correct." Sebastian nodded and the old man took something out from under his pillow and held it out to Sebastian, it was a pocket watch, "Please take this."_

_Sebastian took it into his hand and looked at the crest engraved on the pocket watch. "What is it?"_

_"It's been passed down from every Phantomhive butler to the next." The old man's hands gripped the covers of his bed and he called to him, " ." He bowed to Sebastian, and begged, "I don't know who you are or where you are from, but please...please take care of the Young master."_

_"...Yes. As a butler, I will do my best to serve the Young master, properly." His words put the old man at peace, and they left him to search for Ciel's aunt._

_They had found her and she grabbed Ciel, not even noticing anything else around her as she started to cry, and she said, "Ciel! Aah...you're so thin!" She held him tightly, "I'm so glad...at least you are fine..." Ciel barely even lifted one hand as he patted her back._

_She had gave him some clothing, bigger then his own body, and she had called for a carriage upon his request. They were outside the hospital and she was fixing a scarf tightly around his neck, "Thank you for preparing a carriage for me, Aunt Ann."_

_"Are you really going? You should stop at my house..."_

_"It's ok. I'm going." He said, his voice holding no emotion what so ever._

_She frowned at this and took his small hand into her own, "The others burned down, this is the only one left." She placed a ring in his hand, the family ring that his father, and his ancestors wore. Ciel pocketed it and headed to the carriage. He paused before stepping on the ladder and he turned his head to her, "...Thank you." They left the hospital, and after a while, had arrived at the mansion._

_It was beyond repair. Sides of it were collapsing, and the walls were covered in soot, the inside perhaps worse off than the out. Ciel took all this in with a wide eye, and Sebastian just stared at it, a slight frown on his face, "This is quite bad." Ciel turned around and started walking away, "Young master?" The demon followed after and stayed outside the family cemetary. Ciel was standing in front of two fresh ones, they held his mother and father, and he fell to his knees, his back hunched over and he silently cried, "Father...mother..." Sebastian was behind the boy, his eyes uncaring as the cold winter wind blew at them._

_This was the first and last time..._

_He turned away from the boy to leave him alone._

_...That I heard him call his parents that way._

_Sebastian stared at the mansion, studying every crack and chip he can see, "...Well well." He smirked and tightened his gloves._

_Night came to quickly for the boy as he continued to stare at his parents grave._

_"Young master." He snapped to attention and turned his head to see the demon smiling at him, "The sun is setting. The night wind is not good for your health." Ciel stood up and dusted the dirt from his knees, "There are pubs and inns offering lodging in this area, we can stay there-"_

_"Actually..." Sebastian said, the smile growing bigger as he raised a finger up to pause Ciel, "That is not needed." Ciel stared at him, wondering what he ment. Sebastian led Ciel back to the mansion, and he once more had a surprised look on his face, "No way..." He said as he stared at the mansion, good as new._

_"Didn't I promise you? I don't tell lies." He held out his hand and Ciel took hold of it as Sebastian led him up the stairs, never once taking his eyes off of Ciel, who was still looking at the mansion, "This..this is..."_

_"How could I be the butler of an Earl if I couldn't even do this?" He stopped at the double doors and touched the handle, "And as an Earl, you are supposed to live in a beautiful mansion." He pushed them open and held out his hand to Ciel again, "Come." Ciel gasped as he looked at the inside of the mansion, everything looked as if the fire never once wreaked havoc to it, "Starting from today, this is your manor." Ciel took a small step forward and Sebastian smirked as he greeted Ciel, "Welcome back. My Master."_

_It was the middle of the night, an owl was on a branch and a loud screaming was heard inside the mansion, going, "It's too hot!" It shocked the bird and it flew passed the window that showed Ciel in a bathtub and Sebastian, coat off, and holding a bucket of water near Ciel. "You can't just pour all the boiling water in at once! Check the temperature!" Ciel shouted._

_Sebastian stood up straight and looked at the hot water still inside the bucket, "I am sorry. I'll be more careful next time." He then softly muttered, "So this is too hot..." Sebastian shrugged and grabbed Ciel's hand roughly, and twisted it behind the boy's back, "Well then, I'll wash your body." He harshly rubbed the sponge on Ciel's back and the boy screamed once more, "That hurts!" He pulled away and said, "That's it, don't touch me! I'm getting out!"_

_Sebastian frowned at this, "What are you saying? You're still dirty. I can't risk having you die suddenly because your wounds suppurate." Ciel glared at him, getting angrier at the incompetence of his new butler. He slapped the water, and it splashed on the demon's face, "Get out!" He ordered. Sebastian glared back at him and stood up, water falling down his locks from the movement, "...Yes, sir." He closed the door behind him and he thought, 'That brat...' As he ran a hand through his hair. There was a loud clatter and Sebastian rushed in to see the cart that held the toiletries, and Ciel, were on the floor. "What happened!?" He said as he rushed over to Ciel, picking him up from the ground. The boy had a red mark on his forehead, and he said, "I just slipped when I was trying to grab a towel." Sebastian stared down at his incompetent master, unable to really say anything in this kind of situation._

_He held back a sigh and said, "You must be tired, after all that happened today... I'll wash your body." Ciel pulled his arm away from Sebastian, "I said you don't have to." Sebastian's eyes shifted into slits, in a flash his hand gripped Ciel's chin roughly and he brought his face close to Ciel, "You're being a little too stubborn." His voice was one filled with malice, and his eyes showed that he was not tolerating Ciel's behavior well, "Humans are weak animals that can die easily just by bacteria entering their bodies from even the smallest of wounds. You're a child that cannot even treat his own injuries properly, don't make me waste my time." Ciel's eyes looked at Sebastian's own, then he turned them away, and he pouted._

_Sebastian sighed and picked up the towel from the floor and started to dry Ciel's thin body._

_"Grroug." Sebastian looked up at Ciel in surprised, and he smirked, "Humans are low beings that will get hungry under any circumstances."_

_"Shut up."_

_Sebastian dressed Ciel and he lead him to the dinning hall. He pulled the chair out for the boy and he unfolded the cloth napkin, "Well then." He whipped the cloth, it cloud Ciel's vision for a moment and food suddenly filled the empty table. Ciel gasped as he looked at it all, "Please help yourself." Sebastian cleared his throat and then said, "We have japanese spiny lobster sauté, roasted turkey...sticky toffee pudding, fairy cakes, and more. I will fetch anything you want." Sebastian picked up Ciel's plate and took a pair of tongs._

_"...Sebastian." Ciel called out to him._

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't ever do such a thing again."_

_Sebastian stood up straight and looked at Ciel with his eyebrow raised, "Why?"_

_"Normal butlers can't rebuild a house in one night or cook dinner in the blink of an eye. If someone sees you, they'll get suspicious."_

_"So you want me to do everything step by step like a human?" Sebastian asked._

_"I'm not saying you __**have**__ to absolutely do it like that, but at least pretend to. People can't make anything without ingredients, or time."_

_Sebastian sighed and tapped the tongs on his shoulder, "How troublesome."_

_"You're my butler, right? Do what I ask." Ciel ordered._

_"Certainly." Sebastian said, sighing once more as he laid a plate of food in front of Ciel. The boy picked up a fork and stabbed it into a piece of the lobster meat. He bit it off the fork and immediately spitted out and grabbed the glass of wine, gulping it down to wash the taste away. "Oh, didn't it please you?" Sebastian said, a little surprised by the reaction._

_"It's greasy, spicy...and salty." He criticized._

_"I see...I guess this menu is a little too heavy for you, since you've been in that place all this time. I'll make some risotto right a-"_

_"Enough," Ciel interrupted as he stood up, "I'm going to sleep." Ciel left the room and was curled up on his parent's bed, his stomach still growling for food. There was a knock on the door and Ciel looked up, "What?" He said, as Sebastian came in with a serving cart. "I brought some hot milk. You should eat something..." Sebastian said as he brought it towards the bed, "There are many things you will have to do from tomorrow, if you wish to become an excellent head of the family and revive your household."_

_Ciel threw himself back onto the bed, clutching a pillow to his body, "I don't need it. It probably tastes awful anyway." Sebastian smirked and poured some of the milk into a teacup, "I only warmed the milk, I didn't add anything to it. I cannot tell if it tastes good or not. Will you try it?" He held out the teacup to Ciel and the small boy looked at him, "...What about honey?" He asked, eyes wide, like a small child asking for candy._

_"You can put as much as you want." Sebastian said._

_The boy sat up and said, "Grandpa used to tell me that it's bad before going to sleep because you will get cavities."_

_Sebastian picked up the jar of honey and took out a dollop of honey, pouring it into the milk. "Well then, from tomorrow I shall do the same." He said as he handed it to Ciel. The boy took a small sip and he looked down at it, "It's good..." He then dranked it all and Sebastian chuckled at this as he continued to refill Ciel's cup, till none was left. He placed everything onto the cart and Ciel called out to him, "Sebastian. That hot milk...was good."_

_Sebastian paused, surprised to hear Ciel complimenting him for once, and then he smirked at Ciel, "I'm glad to hear that."_

_Ciel's hands clenched his night-shirt and he said, "Also..." He looked up to Sebastian, a scowl on his face, "If tomorrow's breakfast is as bad as today's food I won't forgive you. I'm not going to live on hot milk like a puppy for the rest of my life." Sebastian's eyebrow ticked again, the mood was completely broken by Ciel's words and he took the cart away. He stepped out of the room and told Ciel, "...Certainly. Good night, Young master." He closed the door and stood silent by the door, and he harshly muttered, "That little brat!"_

_In the foggy early morning day, a man and a boy were on a runned down carriage, a mule pulling it forward. The small boy looked to his side and started shaking the older man, "Gramps! Gramps that's..!"_

_'What is it? There's nothing but ruins over... The man turned his head and his mouth fell open in shock, "This is..am I having a dream." They stared at the mansion that should have been nothing more than an empty burned down shell, instead was now amazingly restored to its original prime._

_Inside the mansion that demon butler was cutting his master hair, "So in the end you messed up today's breakfast too." Ciel complained._

_"I'm very sorry, I made it according to the recipe, but..."_

_"You didn't taste it?" Ciel asked._

_"My sense of taste is different to humans. So if you can tell me what you dislike about it, I will work to improve." Sebastian said as he continued to snip Ciel's hair._

_"Anyway..." Ciel said, "We have a lot to do today. There are too many things that I don't know about this household. Because my predecessor passed away before he could tell me." Sebastian paused and looked down at Ciel, "The household matters are a given, but as the current head of the family you will have to attain a wisdom and education that rivals that of adults. Society has monsters lurking that are far nastier than a demon like me, a child such as the Young master would be perfect prey." He said, "Languages and economics, hunting and horse riding... there are many things for you to learn. I looked it up last night, it seems that this sort of thing was left to a Governess before, so we'll have to interview for a new-"_

_"Don't." Ciel said, "I don't want to hire anyone else for the mansion now." Sebastian smirked and took off the clips on Ciel's hair, "Though it might sound arrogant, would you let me be the substitute then?" Sebastian asked._

_Ciel turned his head to face Sebastian, "You?" He questioned, doubt in his eyes._

_Sebastian turned Ciel's head forward as he tied the medical eyepatch, "I haven't lived this long for nothing. But I'm pretty strict." He raised the eyepatch up and covered Ciel's right eye, "That'll be fine." Ciel said, as Sebastian pulled on the knot, making sure it was tight, "Earl and Butler...we're not there yet. We have to become the real thing as soon as possible." Ciel ordered._

_Sebastian grabbed the towel and removed it from Ciel's body, revealing a business like attire. "Certainly." He said._

_For a few days, Sebastian taught Ciel, the demon revealed that he liked to dress up a lot. He adjusted the glasses and looked down at Ciel's paper, "Another mistranslation." Ciel flinched at that, a frown on his face, "You're supposed to translate this with 'At first' not 'From the start'. Did you forget that you made the same mistake yesterday already?" Sebastian picked up his pointer and smiled widely at Ciel, "Okay. Please take off your ring. Hands open." Ciel gulped and hesitated to do so. Sebastian slapped the stick on the open palms and Ciel grunted from the sharp pain. He forced the boy to sit down and he grabbed a stack of books, "Well then, transcribe ten latin poems, ten times each. Start over!" He stacked the books on the pile already on the table and Ciel stared at his throbbing hands_

_After his lessons they were in the green house. Ciel was sitting on a chair, a table next to him, and Sebastian came forward with a teapot. He poured its contents into the cup and Sebastian proudly said, "Today's tea is Mariage Freses Darjeeling." Ciel took a sip and he paused to stare at the tea, "Sebastian, open your hands." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this and held his hands out. Ciel poured the hot tea onto the demon's hand, "Uh." Sebastian said as his hands shook from being burned. He looked up at Ciel and the boy glared at him, "This isn't tea, this is just brown water. Start over!" He slammed the tea-cup on its dish._

_They continued on with training again. This time outside, Ciel was holding a rifle, aiming at the bull-eyes 50 yards away._

_"Draw in your chin and aim carefully." Sebastian said, as he adjusted Ciel's position correctly. He backed up and Ciel squeezed the trigger twice. Each shot missed the circle completely. Sebastian sighed at this and he snatched the rifle away from Ciel, "You're drawing in your hips and not pressing your arms in tightly enough. You have to stand more firmly." He pointed at the target and shouted, "You can only dream of hunting on horse back if you keep going like this." He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit its mark, dead center._

_It was now dinner time and Ciel looked at his fork with a critizing eye, "This fork is cloudy. You mean to have your master eat dinner with dirty silverware?" Sebastian flinched at this and he started to apologize, "I'm very sorry...I'll get another immediately." Ciel dropped the fork on the table, ignoring Sebastian completely, and he said, "Also...you spilled sauce on the edge of the plate. Food that tastes good but looks bad is the worst." He glared at the small spot on the dish and Sebastian sighed, "I'll pay attention to it." Ciel stood up, his right hand near the silverware, "I won't eat anything until I can sit down and eat immediately. Start over!" Ciel threw the dishes to the ground_

_The next day, they were outside, Ciel was perched on a brown and white horse, nervous beyond belief. "Straighten up! Match the rhythm with your body." Sebastian ordered._

_"Ah, y-yeah."_

_"Please start by kicking the horse's belly softly." Ciel kicked harder instead of gently, and the horse reared up and threw Ciel off. Sebastian caught Ciel and the horse glared at the two, "If you flinch, you lose when dealing with animals. You have to maintain your dignity. Be firm and make it know you're the master." He placed Ciel back onto the horse, and Ciel fixed his hat, 'Well then, face forward. Start over!" He shouted as he harshly slapped the horse's flank._

_Ciel's eyebrow ticked in annoyance as he heard the screams at night. He couldn't take it any longer and he stepped out of his bed and opened the windows, shouting, "You're loud, Sebastian!" The demon stopped and looked up at Ciel, his hand holding a man's bloody ripped off arm, and a handful of other men were laid scattered across the yard, either torn apart, or missing a limb, "I'm very sorry. There are many intruders, so it's taking some time."_

_"I can't stand this every night! Can't you clean up a little more quietly!?" Ciel shouted again, getting even more annoyed, "Also I told you to leave one so we can figure out who's behind it!"_

_"Ah! Sorry.."_

_Ciel shook in anger and he pointed at Sebastian, "I won't go easy on you if you forget again!" He slapped the window shut and returned to bed._

_But he would wake up every night, regardless of the racket._

_Sebastian was at his desk, several stacks of books on the floor and he flipped the page of the book he was currently reading on how to cook England meals. Something clicked in his mind and he closed the book._

_Haunted by nightmares, he would wake up screaming._

_Sebastian knocked on the door, and he peeked his head inside the room, "Young master, are you okay?" He asked, the light on the candelabrum casting a soft glow to his face. He looked at the bundle, clutching the blanket over his body, "Who..." Ciel trembled. Sebastian walked forward and calmly said, "It's Sebastian. It's your butler."_

_"Sebast-tian..." Ciel said softly, as if trying to remember where he was right now. "Did you have a bad dream again?" Sebastian asked. Ciel's hand gripped the blanket tightly, "They're all dead...they're glaring at me..."_

_"There's no one in the mansion but you and me. No one else." Sebastian emphasized. He laided the candelabrum on the night stand and Ciel hesitantly asked, "Sebastian...nothing happened today?"_

_"Yes, it's a quiet night. Come, lay down..." Sebastian brought his hand forward and Ciel slapped it away, screaming, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me...don't touch me..." Ciel sat up and his body trembled as he pulled the covers tighter around his body. Sebastian stared at his master and just bowed to him, "Then I'll retire, but if you need anything-"_

_"Stay..." Ciel said, "Stay...here. Until I fall asleep." Sebastian smirked and he said, "Yes, my lord." He blew the candles out and waited till the boy finally fell asleep._

_Days continued to progress as both Master and Servant learned together._

_Ciel stood rigidly as he waited for Sebastian to finish grading his paper, again. "Young master." Ciel snapped to attention and Sebastian smiled as he held out the paper, "Excellent! A full score." Sebastian had drawned a spiral with flower petals on the paper._

_Sebastian poured the tea into the cup and placed it on the table, "For today's tea I have prepared Mariage Freres Darjeeling." Ciel took a sip and he said, "It's passable." Sebastian bowed to him, "Thank you very much."_

_Ciel aimed up in the air, eye focused and he squeezed the trigger twice. The bushes rustled and he looked to them, Sebastian came out holding two dead ducks, "Splendid!" He said._

_"Your appetizer." Sebastian placed a small salad in front of Ciel, silverware sparkling, "What's today's main dish?" Ciel asked as he took a bite of the appetizer. "A roti of duck that the Young master shot."_

_"And dessert?"_

_Sebastian smirked and held out a cake, "The gateau chocolate that the Young master likes."_

_The horse whined softly as Ciel looked up at the hill, Sebastian by his side. "Shall we go up the hill today?" Ciel said. "I shall accompany you." Ciel smirked and kicked the horse, "If you can keep up that is! Ha!" The horse rushed forward and Sebastian smirked as he chased after, "My, my."_

_Men surrounded the mansion at night, each wielding a revolver. A hand covered the lead man's mouth, and a knife was pressed against his throat, "This is no good." Sebastian whispered into the man's ear, the bodies of the other men were on the ground behind them, "Guest should enter properly through the front door, also when the little master is awake." Sebastian slit the man's throat, and he released him. He looked up to make sure Ciel didn't wake, but the boy was sleeping soundly in his bed for once._

_Sebastian stepped into Ciel's office, holding a tray with a letter placed in the middle of it. "Young master, there's a letter." He said as he brought it towards Ciel. Ciel read the letter, Sebastian looking over his shoulder to see it as well, "This is...we must hurry and have some clothes made for an audience." Sebastian said._

_Sebastian had called Nina over, and the women made an outfit for Ciel. The reason that he was getting an outfit, specifically made, was because of what the letter said._

_**To lord Ciel Phantomhive, first, I would like to express my deepest regret for the loss your family. I am thankful to God for your safety. Therefore, I would like to return to you the land and title that were temporarily given back to the Royal family in the absence of a Lord. A special decoration ceremony will be given on the 17th of March, 10 a.m. At Buckingham Palace. I look forward to meeting you.**_

_**Victoria.**_

_Nina waved goodbye to Ciel, promising to send him his attire as soon as possible. She did so, and he looked at the regal outfit she had made for him. Sebastian made him strip to his underpants and Ciel looked at his mirror image, his back facing the mirror, looking at the brand on his skin. "Does it still hurt?' Sebastian asked. "...No. Rather than pain, I feel a burning anger." Sebastian smirked and held out the white undershirt, "So an unfading anger as burnt into you...fufu." He slipped it on Ciel's body, and buttoned it up for him, "If you see it like that, this ugly wound isn't so bad is it?" Sebastian added the rest of the outfit on to Ciel, and the boy slipped on a pair of white gloves and Sebastian placed a hat on his head._

_Sebastian grabbed a small-sword and held it out to Ciel, "It suits you well, Young master."_

_"Ha! Your flattery's become more like a butler's as well." Ciel said._

_"Thank you." Ciel took the sword from Sebastian and the demon continued to speak, "But I'm not lying."_

_"Hmph." Ciel scoffed and he walked forward, his back to Sebastian, and he shouted, "Let's go, Sebastian!"_

_Ciel walked past the rows of people watching him as he went to the Queen. Two men whispered among each other, "Why is he getting decorated at such an age?" One asked, "He may be from a distinguished family of Earls, but still..." The Midfords ignored the people talking and looked at their future son-in-law._

_The Queen smiled at Ciel as her servant placed a cord around him. Then the Queen placed a gold jeweled chain around his neck, "Welcome back, Earl Phantomhive. We warmly welcome your return." She said happily. The people started to clap for him. Ciel ignored everyone and looked straight ahead, his butler waiting outside the open doors for him._

_"You should've gone and watched up closer." Sebastian turned his head and saw Angela Duress walking up to him, "You're as good as family to Ciel by now." Sebastian smirked at her words, "It would be presumptuous to call myself something like family." They both looked forward at Ciel, and Sebastian uttered, "Because I am...just one hell of a butler."_

_After the ceremony, Ciel started to depart, Sebastian following after him like a shadow. "Now you're officially an Earl. The status, the fortune, a beautiful fiance. They're all yours now." Sebastian's eyes turned to slits as the aura around him started to change, "What do you think?" He asked, fangs peaking from his mouth, "Would you throw away such foolishness as revenge and live on in happiness like this?" His hand reached forward to Ciel's back, and the small boy said, "That doesn't sound bad...But!" He whipped his head to look at Sebastian, the demon immediately straightened his composure, "I didn't come back 'here' to attain happiness. I came back to fight. After taking up this title, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." His hand clutched the cord tightly, and he declared out loud, "There's no other way to go but forward. I'll stake on this evil name of mine that I will definitely attain my revenge!"_

_Sebastian's eyes widen as he saw Ciel turn around and continue forward._

_Ah. He turns his back towards the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish._

_Ciel stopped walking again and he said to Sebastian, "This is an order, Sebastian. You will be my sword and shield..." He turned around and pointed at Sebastian, "And bring me victory!" Sebastian walked over to him, and fell to one knee, a hand over his heart, and his head bowed, "Yes my lord." He took Ciel's hand and placed a kiss on the ring adourned on his thumb, "I will definitely deliver you the crown of victory."_

_When you recieve your crown decorated in despair._

_Memories passed by of the countless people that had to die because of Ciel. The people that suffered, the friends and family that was caught in the crossfire._

_Your soul will surely be..._

_Extremely delicious._

Sebastian felt his heart being ripped into pieces, he felt like something was torn away from him, and his eyes widen when he realized that Ciel was still in the air, screaming his name, "Sebastian!" Sebastian, grunted as he stretched his hand out, the contract burning, the only thing keeping him on earth, and he screamed like a ferocious animal, his fangs elongated as he grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him close to his body as they hit the ground. Undertaker landed gently to the ground and he walked over to them, "I knew you'd be able to protect the Earl. As expected from the butler."

Ciel moved out of Sebastian's arms and he looked down at his demonic butler, realizing that he was covered in his blood. "Sebastian? Hey!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's shoulders, his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing, "Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he shook him. Sebastian opened his eyes, a rush of air going into his lungs, and he said, "You're loud...I can hear you just fine." Ciel scrambled off of him and Sebastian sat up, blood still oozing out of his wounds. He spit out the blood and Undertaker smirked, "Though I thought you would die along with _him, _I suppose my fun would have been ruined then." Undertaker said as he came closer to the two, "Your record was pretty intresting. But...it seems like you only make the Earl miserable after all."

Ciel looked up at Undertaker, surprised and confused at his words. Undertaker hoisted his deathscythe and reared it back, "So maybe I'll just have you disappear." Ciel gasped and Sebastian glared, waiting for the attack. The ship shook violently and tilted backwards, forcing the group inside to slide backwards with it, "Wha!?" Ciel screamed as Sebastian grabbed him and held him close.

"Could it already be!?" Grell shouted as he and Ronald fell backwards, "Crap!"

"Wah!" Ryan screamed as he tried to hold onto the railing.

"My, my." Undertaker smirked, not even once losing his footing, "I guess it'll be soon?"

"Damnit!" Sebastian shouted, "The floodwater's weight is making the front of the ship tilt upwards!"

~ASC~

William grabbed the railing as the ship went backwards. He watched as Matthew's body started rolling off the ship. "Matthew!" He released his grip and slid down. His hand reached out to grab the blonde's arm, but he wasn't fast enough as the body fell into the water, and Matthew disappeared into the dark sea of blood, and his book slowly floating down after him. "Ma-..." He shook his head and lept up, there was nothing he could do for Matthew, his soul was already reaped.

~ASC~

Sebastian grabbed onto something and he watched as Ryan lose his grip and slid straight down, screaming, and he hit the wall with a sickening crack.

"Ryan Stoker, born August 24th, 1854. Death by falling accident on April 20th, 1889." Grell landed on the railing that Sebastian was holding, making it get weaker from the sudden extra weight, "No special remarks." Grell looked down at Sebastian, and he said, "Sebas~, as you can see there's really no time. I'm sorry, but I'll be taking him." He looked at Undertaker who was holding on to a railing with one hand and looking for something else, "You just stay there and watch."

Sebastian growled at this and he shouted, "I won't." The railing collasped and Sebastian landed to the ground with Ciel in his hands. Ronald landed in front of him and he caught a support beam with his hand, "He's stronger than me, so I'll leave that one to him." Ronald said, "I'll finish off the weakened one over here." Sebastian caught onto a support beam as well and he tried to catch his breath, glaring fiercly at Ronald. Ciel tugged on Sebastian's coat and he hmph'ed, "I can't have you looking down on my butler. Weakened? Lose to you? That joke isn't even funny." Ciel mocked as he narrowed his eyes at Ronald, he turned his gaze to Sebastian and he asked, "Right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's eyes went back to Ronald and he smirked, "Yes, very much so. Uh!" Sebastian groaned as he felt his heart squeezing again. Ronald frowned at this and he sighed, "Oh man. It's like I'm picking on the weak here..." Ronald's head whipped to the side from Sebastian's fist, and he looked at Sebastian out of the corner of his eyes with surprise. Sebastian threw Ronald far back and he slid down after him, "Wai-" Sebastian kneed him in the stomach sending him backwards again, and he ran after him once more, this time grabbing him by his collar and he brought his face close to his own, 'What did you say about...picking on the weak?" He punched him the face again, and he jumped off of Ronald's mower as the boy swung it in order to catch his balance.

He gripped his mower and slashed it at Sebastian. The butler flipped backwards and land on the ground, again he kicked Ronald in the stomach sending him back, this time with all his might. The reaper's body struck the wall and he struggled to move as he tried to speak, "Wha...why are you moving..." Sebastian stepped on Ronald's injury and he cracked his knuckles, "I have to answer my Master's orders, don't I?" Ronald looked at him, eyes wide in terror, "Trying to look all cool when you can barely stand...that's so...disgu-" Sebastian raised his fist and he smiled maliciously as he sent it straight at Ronald.

The chainsaw struck the deathscythe and they both reeled their weapons back. "You..." Undertaker said, "I though I'd seen you somewhere, you were the shinigami who acted as Madam Red's butler. You also tamper with people's lives, didn't you?" Grell slashed at him as he shouted, "No one likes nosy guys, you know!" Undertaker dodged and landed on the railing, "Isn't time almost up for you guys?" He asked.

"With all these handsome men in front of me, I'm not gonna just leave like Cinderella!" Grell charged straight at him, and a black and yellow blur brushed passed him and Undertaker, causing both of them to jump back as the blur hit the walll with a crack. Grell winced in pain, having landed in a pile of tables and chairs and he looked to see what flew passed him, 'Ronald!" He shouted as he saw the blonde haired boy beatened to a pulp.

Sebastian placed a foot on the lawnmower and he leaned on the bar, "Youn'uns these days are really so feeble." He smirked. "Isn't it kind of old-fashioned to just rely on your deathscythe? So what's left is-" The ship shook once again and Ciel clung to Sebastian as he almost lost his balance, "This is bad!"

~ASC~

The ship's nose was almost at it's highest point. The people on the lifeboat watched in horror as one of the ship's stewards pointed at it, "L-look! The ship is!"

The people that remained on the boat were soon falling to their death, plunging into the freezing waters.

~ASC~

One of the walls of the ship broke and water started to flood in. It washed over Ciel and Sebastian, and Ciel screamed as Sebastian covered him with his body. "Well then, it's finally time to say goodbye." Undertaker said as he lept up, "It was pretty intresting." Both Grell and Sebastian glared at him and they both dashed forward. Sebastian aimed a kick at Undertaker's head, and Grell tried to slash his legs off. Undertaker dodged Sebastian's kick, and he stopped Grell's weapon with his own. The chain that held lockets fell off of Undertaker's body and the ex-reaper reached for them.

Ciel caught it instead as he looked up at Undertaker, he suddenly looked like a small child, and Undertaker's eyes widen at this. He smiled and he jumped backwards, landing near the gushing hold, "Earl, I'll entrust that to you for a while. Please take good care of it." He looked up at Ciel and his eyes were sincere as he said, "It's my treasure." Ciel gasped and he held his hand out, "Wait, Undertaker!"

The silver-haired man ran a hand through his wet hair and he held his weapon up, "See you, Earl. Let's meet again." He slashed in a circular motion, and the ship split in half.

~ASC~

The people in the lifeboats watched in horror as the Ship splitted in half.

"T-the ship broke!" A man shouted.

The top part fell to the water hard, causing a wave and pushing the lifeboats further away from it. That part though started to tip backwards as well, and a black blur shot out of the water, and it started running up the ship.

"It doesn't look like this side will hold either!" Sebastian shouted as he ran passed a man who fell off. Sebastian caught sight of a safety floater and he grabbed it, "Young master." He placed Ciel down on the tip of the Ship's nose, the water swallowing the rest of it, and Sebastian shoved the floatation device on Ciel, trapping his arms, "Take a deep breath!" Sebastian shouted.

"Eh? Wha?" Ciel shouted.

"With the situation being as it is, please forgive me!" Sebastian hoisted Ciel up, the boy finally able to free his arm and he shouted, "What are you-" Sebastian flunged Ciel away from the ship as it was engulfed by the water.

Grell was floating face down in the water, not moving or responding. A pair of hedge clippers went forward and it gripped Grell's clothing. William glared at him and chastised Grell, "Not even able to make collections properly..." He adjusted his glasses and threw Grell into the boat, "Honestly." He huffed as he looked down at both Ronald and Grell, "Did you slack off too much during your suspension? Try putting yourself in my shoes, having to be mobilised even though I'm from a diffrent department. Looks like I can't finish up in time again today...honestly." He started kicking and jabbing them, "Wake up! Grell Sutcliff! Ronald Knox!" The two woke up from their beatings and Grell looked at him, "Oww...Will!" He rushed at him, arms opened wide to hug him, "You came to get me didn't you!" William went to the side and Grell fell off the boat. William scowled at him and shoved his head under the water, "This is no pick-up. I came to clean up after a certain piece of trash dispatch member who can't even manage their own job. Hurry up and start collecting."

"Wait a minute, we're all beaten up here!" Ronald complained.

"It's a shinigami's job to indisputably and correctly collect souls at any time."

Grell scrambled onto the boat and he started wiggiling around, "That gaze even colder than the sea, ignoring any kind of human rights! It sets my body ablaze!"

Ronald sweat dropped at his elder, "Really lively aren't you."

"After you're done collecting, return to HQ immediately and file a report." Grell looked up at William, "A report about the 'Violator', that is." They nodded begrudgingly and William stood silent for a few minutes. "Hand me your books." He told them.

"Eh?" They both said.

"Just do it!" He shouted.

They jumped not use to hearing him shout that way, and did as he said. William flipped through the books, "Damien Ross died by impalement...December 14, 1992...April 20th, 1889." William closed the books and stared into the water, "Did any of you claim that soul?" They shook their heads, and William's eyebrows furrowed, 'These two idiots don't have an old scythe. And there is no one else in the division that has it either...'

"Did something happened William?" Grell said.

William snapped out of his thoughts, and he glared at them, "Get to work!" They flinched and did as he said, going out collecting the souls of the dead.

~ASC~

Ciel's body trembled from the cold water, his hand still clutching Undertaker's chains. 'It hurts!' He thought as he started to wheeze, his asthma getting worse. 'My body feels like it's being stabbed all over because of the ice. My limbs won't...move...' His body slipped under the water and he started to float down, he opened his eye for a brief second, and saw Matthew's body slowly drifting down into the red sea, along with other dead frozen humans, his eye widen and he released a sob, the air in his body leaving him, 'So...even he...' His eye started to close and something grabbed his collar, and pulled him up.

He bursted out of the water and clung to a boat as he started to cough out the water and tried to breathe. Sebastian pushed him completely onto the boat and he said to Ciel, "I guess they couldn't manage to lower all the lifeboats in time. So I went and borrowed this from the sinking ship."

"S-sebastian." Ciel coughed out, "He's gone!" Sebastian removed his coat and handed it to Ciel, "Please wear this."

"Aren't you-" Ciel covered his mouth and coughed, "Ma-tthew he's-"

"I know." Sebastian said. Ciel's body shook with the coughing and he looked at him. Sebastian smiled sadly at him and he said, "I'm sorry I can't prepare any hot tea for you. Please...bear with it for a while." Sebastian said. Ciel shivered, and he heard the screams of people calling for help as they fought each other trying to get to a boat.

"If we go back they will sink this boat too..." Sebastian said.

"But what about Matthew-"

"Let's get away." Sebastian pushed the boat forward and started kicking his legs as he propeled the boat. Ciel shivered, a tear had fell down and he looked at his hair, there was ice forming on it, 'My hair is...freezing up... Sleepy..' Sebastian saw Ciel's head slowly going limp and Sebastian shouted, "Young master! You can't sleep!" Something grabbed his leg and he looked behind to see an undead woman holding his leg and her teeth sunk into his ankle.

"Kuh!" He kicked the dead women's skull and flipped over to his back, incase the woman came after him again.

"They can move in the water!" Ciel shouted.

"They don't need to breathe, so I guess they can't drown either." Sebastian said as he held on to the boat.

"Then..." Ciel was cut off by bubbling sounds.

"Shh! Quiet!" Sebastian said as he tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. He squinted in the darkness, his vision was starting to fail him, as was his other senses, and he finally saw the bubbles on the water. Heads soon replaced the bubbles and Ciel gasped, "N...no way..." They started swimming towards them and Ciel stood up, "This is! Sebastian, get in!" Ciel held out his hand, a panick look on his face. One of the zombies lunged at Ciel and Sebastian jumped up and grabbed Ciel out of the way. They started crowding the boat, trying to climb it, and Sebastian grabbed an oar and slammed it into the one that was able to crawl onto the boat.

One of them shot out of the water and grabbed Ciel's hand, "Wah!" He screamed and Sebastian kicked the zombie away. "How many are there!?" Ciel shouted as he grabbed onto Sebastian. "I don't know. But...they will probably keep going after souls until their body rots away...which also means that you are probably the only living human around here." Sebastian's hands tightened around the oar, at his own words and Ciel looked side to side, noticing that all the undead were with them, and the life boats were on the other side.

"Then...we can't escape..." Ciel shook violently from the cold air as he glared at the zombies viciously, "If we do, Lizzy and the rest will be targeted. We've already lost Matthew, we can't expose the survivors to danger..." Sebastian stabbed one of the undead's and he shouted, "Whether it's a good or bad thing... they only seem interested in the soul nearest to them!"

"We'll stop them here. You can take them can't you Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian breathed heavily and looked down at Ciel with a smile, "There is no need to ask a servant anything. Please give me an order." Ciel ripped the knot off his eyepatch and he shouted, "This is an order, Sebastian! Eradicate them!" Sebastian stood up and held out the oar, his fangs came out and his eyes turned blood-red as he glared at the undead with hatred, "Yes, my lord!" They rushed at them, trying to pull the boat down and Sebastian said, "It's going to get a little shaky." He slashed some of them away, the boat rocking back and forth, "So hold on to the boat!"

They came, wave after wave, trying to get to Ciel, and Sebastian destroyed the ones that came to close.

"How interesting..." Sebastian said as he saw one zombie pull the other down to get to Sebastian. He easily cut those two in half, and a malicious smile was on his face as he was covered in blood, "Humans will drag others down to get what they want, even in death. What truly insatiable creatures!"

~ASC~

Back at the life boats, they could hear Sebastian's shouting and fighting. "Wha...what're those voices...? What on earth is happening?" One of the stewards said.

"There might be survivors! Turn the boat around!" Edward shouted.

"We can't! It's too dangerous to move carelessly in this darkness! And what if those monsters are still there..."

"I'm scared!" A child cried as her mother held on to her.

"Smile..." Snake whispered.

Edward's grip tightened on Elizabeth's shoulder, "Ciel!" He grounded out.

A small boy looked into the dark water, his father had fought his way through the crowd to get his mother and him on the boat. His mother was crying in to the arms of another woman and he held back a sob. Something sparkly floated over to him and he reached out for it. He took it out of the water and saw it was a familiar black mask, with silver vines, "Mr. Matthew..." He said softly. He held the mask tightly, and he wondered if his father was still alive. 'Dad, please, please live. If you do, I'll play the piano for you someday!'

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**Please Review**_


	26. Fish tail and Eggs

_**Ok so I'm updating pretty early than usual, but that's cause I have to prepare for college soon guys. So my story might take time to update from now on, sorry, but don't worry! I won't quit! Now then for the this challenge, you have to just answer five little questions.  
1) Matthew's real name is?  
2) What flavor does Matthew like the most?  
3) Where did the name Matthew come from?  
4) In what chapter did Matthew finally say 'I love you' to Sebastian?  
5) As the story went along and Matthew slowly changed, what are three things that constantly remind him of his old life?  
You may ask others for help, ask for a hint in a pm, but you cannot just give me some of the answers. All or nothing. Anyways, you're gonna want that secret chapter, once you read this chapter. Enjoy~**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**~ASC~**_

Morning rose, the sun shined on the red sea, making it glitter like liquid rubies, that came from the blood of the undead. Sebastian panted, all his energy was gone, he could barely move, "Is it...over?" Ciel asked as he came out of his hiding place. Sebastian dropped the oar and fell to his knees clutching his side, "Sebastian!" The demon had a pain-filled face as he said, "A deathscythe blow is quite tough even on someone like me." Ciel looked at the wound, he doubted it was just that, that was hurting him. Ciel sighed, knowing that Sebastian wouldn't say it, and he looked down at the chain that held the lockets, "Undertaker...what is his goal? I cannot comprehend, but..."

"As long as you hold those funeral lockets, I am sure we will meet him again one day." Sebastian said, "He did not seem to want to cause you any harm, but I'd rather not run into him again." Sebastian breathed in and out then he suddenly lurched forward, covering his mouth as he coughed up blood. "I've never seen you like this before." Ciel said.

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart, "I am deeply sorry for my unseemly state...I have failed as the Phantomhive family butler." Ciel stayed silent and he looked down at the boat. "He promised me..." Ciel said silently. Sebastian looked at Ciel, blood dripped down his lip, "I-" Sebastian froze, his eyes widen and he grabbed the oar, "Something's coming!" He stood up and looked around.

All he could see was dead bodies floating around. One of the bodies moved and it was pulled down in the water. A few more moved and were pulled down, Sebastian tightened his grip on the oar, threatening to break it and he saw fins peeking out of the water. "What the..." He walked over to the edge of the boat and brougth his face closer to the water and he saw a large fish tail.

Hands shot out of the water, going at the demon butler. "Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as Sebastian was grabbed and almost pulled off. The butler struggled for a bit, then remained still and Ciel wondered why he wasn't moving. Hands appeared on the boat and women with large colorful eyes came out, they had webbed hands, and scales decorated on their bodies. "Sebastian. What are they!" Ciel went to him and he gasped as he saw Sebastian being kissed by one of them, 'It's a siren!'

"Sebastian!" Ciel grabbed the oar and raised it over his head to kill the creature. Sebastian was suddenly released from the kiss, he seemed dazed, as if he was dreaming, and Ciel dropped the oar as he fell to his knees. "Ma...tthew."

The women circled around the blonde, scales were on his face, his eyes were different now, they were almost like the Aurora Borealis, small shades of colors came through, but immediately disappeared into the hazy green, and it seemed like they were even moving, with white dotting in the eyes, as if they were a constellation. He looked at Ciel, tilting his head to the side, the feather from the earring dripped water as it pointed to the ocean, and his blonde hair swept to the side as well, it was longer, up to his shoulders, and it seemed even brighter than ever, and he smiled, "C...iel." He muttered softly.

Ciel held his hand out, it was shaking, he was unsure if Matthew was real or not. Matthew brought his own hand forward, they were webbed too, with a fin coming out of the forearms, and he touched the tip of Ciel's hand with his own. "Matthew!" Ciel grabbed his hand and held it tightly to his body. Sebastian's own hand went to Matthew, and he touched his face. "Your...alive." Matthew nodded and he looked to the women, he spoke in a strange language and they disappeared.

"You're a demon!" Sebastian stared at Matthew finally realizing the strange appearance of his mate, and the blonde looked at him, and just nodded once more, a sweet smile on his lips, and his eyes showed utter happiness, that was impossible to see on the old Matthew. "A...demon." Ciel repeated as he too looked at Matthew. Matthew smiled softly at them and he pulled himself onto the boat. His body hit the bottom of the boat and Ciel and Sebastian's eyes bulged out of their skull when they saw the fish tail that replaced Matthew's legs. "You...you became a Merman?" Matthew laughed softly and he shook his head. The tail moved slightly and Sebastian placed his hand on it, touching the scales, his hand went up and he gingerly touched the mark below Matthew's waistline, just an inch or two under the bellybutton. It was an eight point star with two rings, an inner one touching the tips of the star, and an outer ring with twin coils crisscrossing on it, creating smaller circles around the outer ring, "How did this happened?" Sebastian asked.

"Buh-buh..."Matthew gripped his head as he tried to speak in english, "B-ook!" He finally spat out, and his tail fin started to split, and disappeared, becoming into legs. Sebastian slapped Ciel's eyes shut when he realized Matthew wasn't wearing any clothes, "How did you get naked!" He demanded as he remove the coat off Ciel and Matthew took it, a soft blush on his cheeks. He said something and Sebastian shook his head, "You couldn't swim with them on, that's your excuse." Matthew nodded to him as he buttoned the coat up. "My, oh my. You will have much to explain after this."

"O...ok." Matthew said.

Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel's eyes and Ciel looked at Matthew, "I'm glad...that your alive." He said as a cold wind brushed passed them. Ciel started to shiver again and Matthew wrapped his arms around the freezing boy, "We must look pathetic to you, huh Matthew?" Ciel said as he held Matthew tightly. Sebastian smirked and looked at his wounds, "Yes...not to mention that I'm now useless." Sebastian collapsed into the seat beside Matthew and he laid his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Matthew mumbled something as he held them both and Ciel looked to Sebastian, "What did he say?"

Sebastian smiled at Ciel, "He said, that when we get home, he will take care of us both for once." Ciel hm'ed at that, a small smile on his own face, "I'd like that alot."

A loud fog horn was heard and they turned their head to see a ship going towards the lifeboats.

"It's a rescue ship." Ciel muttered, "Sebastian..." Sebastian looked at his master, "I can't have the Phantomhive family butler staying like this. Take a good rest once we get back to the manor. You did well today." Sebastian stared at Ciel, shooked by his words, "Young master...please stop. For you to say such a thing." He chuckled softly as Matthew rubbed his back, "I don't wish to see a storm after all this." Matthew laughed and Ciel glared at Sebastian, but he too could not help but laugh as well.

Matthew grabbed an oar and placed the paddle on the water, "Home?" He asked. Ciel nodded, "Yeah, home."

~ASC~

When they all arrive home, to say that the servants of Phantomhive were shock, was an understatement. They could not believe what they saw when Sebastian came home injured, Ciel sick, Snake having a small cold, and Matthew unable to speak English, and looking different than before. Ciel had ordered everyone to leave he and Sebastian to recuperate, and to follow Matthew's orders.

Matthew tried his best to tell them what to do in broken english, and they at least understood him to do as their told.

Matthew went straight to Ciel's room and he bathed the child with warm water, and dressed him. He then brought him soup that he, himself, made and Ciel ate it all. "Now, sleep." Matthew said as he took the empty bowl from Ciel's hands. "Matthew..." Ciel called to him. Matthew stopped and turned his head to Ciel, "Can you...stay with me...till I fall asleep?" He looked away, a light blush on his cheeks and Matthew smiled and nodded as he waited next to the bed. "I ment next to me...please." Matthew ooh'ed and sat on the head of the bed, "Not that far silly." Ciel chuckled and Matthew chuckled softly as well, when he realized his mistake.

Matthew moved closer to the bed and Ciel wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his head into his stomach, "I thought...you left us." Ciel's body started to tremble as his hands gripped Matthew's shirt tightly. Matthew smiled sadly at Ciel as he ran his fingers through the dark blue hair. "Sorry." He whispered. Ciel tried hard not to cry, as Matthew softly hummed and held him, till the boy fell asleep by his side.

Matthew laid a kiss on Ciel's forehead and he gently laid the boy on the bed, and drew the covers up to his shoulders. He grabbed the bowl and left the room. He passed Maylene almost falling off the stairs that she was cleaning, Snake using his snakes to catch the mices, Finny who was trying to fix a bust he broke, and Bard who almost set fire to the kitchen once more. He left the dish in the sink and went straight to Sebastian's room.

"Sebastian." He knocked on the door and heard painful grunts. He opened the door and saw that Sebastian was trying to go back into bed, "Sebastian!" Matthew frowned at him and closed the door shut. "Will you believe me if I said that there was a mouse?" Sebastian smiled weakly at Matthew. Matthew just gave him an incredulous look and forced him to go back into the bed.

"Have you remembered how to speak correctly yet?" Sebastian asked as Matthew pressed his hands on Sebastian's wound, trying to stop it from bleeding again. Matthew shook his head, a melancholy aura seemed to surround him. "It's alright, I can guarantee if you just read a few books on the language, you'll be able to speak it with ease. Here," Sebastian moved Matthew's hands off of him and he pointed to his desk, where their was a stack of books. "That is why I was out of bed, thought you might want to practise for a bit." Matthew smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Remember this Matthew, a few hours of practice, is equivalent to 5 months. For a demon though." Matthew nodded to him and set to work on the books. It wasn't until it was 3 in the afternoon that Matthew closed the books and looked back at Sebastian who was playing with Midnight. The cat had snucked in through the window, her tummy bulging and showing that she was pregnant. "You think if we ask, he'll let us keep the kittens." Matthew shook his head, "No, he would not. You know that."

"Mreow~" They both stopped and looked at the open window, a large orange cat with black spots all around him was on the window sill. "Oh, we have a visitor." Sebastian said. The cat meow again and hopped into the room. Matthew went over to the cat and lifted it up gently, "It's a male. And he's quite big." The cat meow at Matthew and lightly swatted at the feather, "How cute!" He softly laughed as he scratched the cat's ear. Midnight meowed and lept from Sebastian's hands, to the floor. The male cat did the same from Matthew and both cats rubbed against each other, obviously mates. "So this is the one." Matthew whispered as he bent down to them, and petted them. They purred and Sebastian stared down at them, "Can we at least keep that one?" Matthew laugh and shook his head, "You really love cats, don't you Sebastian?"

"That's not all I love." Matthew blushed, a small smile on his face and he touched one of the black spots on the male cat's fur, "We'll call you Mr. Dots. Is that fine with you?" He asked the feline. The cat just purred loudly like a lion, and just hopped out the window, Midnight following after.

Sebastian smirked at this and looked at Matthew, "Your english is good as new, but now comes the hard part."

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked as he sat on Sebastian's bed. "Your eyes, hair, nails, and even your teeth, will show that you are different from others." Matthew touched the parts that Sebastian said, even looked at his image in a mirror, and he noticed that his eyes could never be human like, his nails were black, his hair had growned up to his shoulders, and his teeth held sharp fangs. "All you have to do is will it, Matthew." Sebastian told him.

Matthew closed his eyes and did as Sebastian said, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was still the same. "Come here." Sebastian held out his hand and Matthew took it. He pulled the blonde down to him, arm wrapped around his waist, and with his other hand laid it over Matthew's forehead and he closed his eyes. The shadows seemed to move towards them, and it surrounded Matthew, and when they disappeared, the Matthew of-before, was in Sebastian's arms. "There."

"Thank you, now...let me help you." Matthew twisted around Sebastian's arms, until he was sitting on the injured demon's lap. "My my, Matthew. I love how eager you are, but as you see, I'm out of commission for a while, though I appreciate the thought." Matthew blushed and took off Sebastian's upper clothing, "I'm going to heal you."

"How?"

"I told you before, I'm the book...kind of like Soma Cruz from the Castlevania game." Matthew nipped his thumb and held his hand over Sebastian's wound. The blood moved and made a large red plus with a thin circle around it, and it started to heal Sebastian. "Then, if your the book...are you also Matthew?" He didn't look up to him, his eyes seemed to be staring at nothing, but the wound till he finally spoke, "My soul...it is so small, like a snowflake. That was all that remained of me, so I'm a little bit of me, and even a little bit of you, and a whole lot of the book." Sebastian frozed at his words and his arms wrapped around Matthew's neck and he whispered to the blonde's ear, "I'm so sorry, I-I...if I had known." The wound closed and Matthew wrapped his arms around Sebastian's back, "No...you saved me."

"What?" He asked.

Matthew smiled and he said, "The small bit that was left... it was the piece that you held with your own soul, that you cared for when we were bonded before, it was what brought me back."

"Then how? Your soul is incomplete, your body wouldn't be able to last."

"That's where the book came in. It had to merge with me, the book had fallen into the water, the seals were being destroyed, if they wanted to live, they had to merge with me."

"But souls cannot merge together without a second party."

"T-that's a secret Sebastian."

"I see. Then, you are fine?"

"I'm far from fine, but I'm glad to be back with you." Sebastian smiled softly at him and Matthew gave one back, "Now flip over."

"Huh?"

"I said flip." Matthew grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders and he flipped the demon on to his stomach, "What are you doing?" Sebastian winced as Matthew touched the wound on his back. "I could only heal the front part, I still need to heal the back." Matthew inspected the wound, in case the spine might have been damaged. "Your so rough, I thought you were suppose to take care of me." Sebastian chuckled, but Matthew didn't respond. "Matthew?"

Matthew stared at the blood, the scent was surrounding him, instead of it being like iron, it was a strange scent, like spice cinnamon, and it made his mouth water. He felt his fangs growing and he licked his lips. "Matthew." Sebastian turned his head to see him and saw as Matthew dipped his tongue into the wound, "Guh, Matthew! What are you doing?" Sebastian grunted as Matthew opened his mouth wide, his eyes narrowed like a predator that's found its prey. "Matthew stop!" The blonde froze at Sebastian's words and he covered his mouth with his hands, "I-I don't know what came over me! You just smelled so..." He bit his hand and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'll control myself. Sorry." He held his hands over the wound and he healed it completely. Sebastian twisted under Matthew and looked up at him, "You were trying to eat me." Matthew turned his head away, not wanting to see Sebastian, "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yes." He touched his stomach, "It feels like I've haven't eaten for months."

"Were you hungry, when you were surrounded by the dead bodies?" Sebastian asked. Matthew nodded, "I...I even took a few bites out of them. But it didn't fill me up, then you...you smell so good." Matthew bit back a moan as he tried to rub the blood off his mouth. "What about the others here? Did you react to them?"

Matthew again nodded, "Though, they don't smell as good as you, except...perhaps Ciel. He also smells good, but I was able to control myself with him!"

"You're an omnivore."

"Huh?"

"You're able to eat both humans and demons."

"Is-is that bad?"

Sebastian shook his head, "It's alright. Don't worry about your hunger, I'll find you some food that you'll like to eat." Matthew nodded and he laid down beside Sebastian and placed his head over Sebastian's heart, "Am I...a freak?"

"No. Your not. It's understandable, right now, you are like a newborn. You have much to learn Matthew, and I will guide you, if you'll let me." Matthew kissed Sebastian's hand and he said, "Only on one condition."

"Anything."

"Restore our bond, please~"

Sebastian didn't even wait a second, as he rolled Matthew under him. His nails grew and with his index finger he slowly sliced the buttons off and pulled the shirt away from Matthew's body. He touched Matthew's left breast where the mark was faintly seen. He brought his hand up to his mouth and he bit into the palm of his hand, the blood pooled in it and he let it fall on Matthew's chest, "We shall do this right, as it should have been." He traced his star over Matthew's heart, and he pressed his palm on it. Sebastian pressed his lips to Matthew, and led a trial of kisses down the blonde's neck, to the marking under his belly button. Matthew gasped softly as Sebastian bit it, and he used Matthew's blood to create the mark over his own heart. "We are one...and we will remain together." Sebastian said softly, his fingers softly rubbed the small wound and he pressed his lips to Matthew's, the kiss pulled at their souls ripping them in half, and finally merging together.

Matthew sighed happily, he was finally able to feel Sebastian within his heart again. "Sebastian," Matthew said softly. Sebastian looked at him and Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck. "My body is feeling strange now. I," He blushed and he shyly looked up at Sebastian, "I want you badly." A smirk came to Sebastian's lips and he tucked a lock of yellow hair behind Matthew's ear, "Then. I won't make you wait any longer." His hand went down Matthew's chest, lightly skimming the soft belly, and his fingers hooked onto Matthew's pants, and he slowly removed them. Matthew's blushed increased, but his eyes watched Sebastian's every move.

Sebastian chuckled deeply as he stroked Matthew's thigh, "Your not worried about the pain after?" Matthew shook his head, and he touched Sebastian's bare chest. "I'm more worried about you?" He trailed his hands down Sebastian's abs and unbuttoned the pants. "Me?" Matthew nodded and he slipped the pants off of Sebastian. "It still hurts right? Will this affect you?" He looked up at him, his hands pressing on where the wound use to be, and Sebastian scoffed, "Well. We will never know unless we try. Right?"

A corner of Matthew's lips turned upward and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Right." Sebastian pressed himself against Matthew, and slowly grinded against him. He nipped Matthew's neck, and the Blonde gave off small moans as he moved his hips against Sebastian's, both their hard ons rubbing against each other. Sebastian left butterfly kisses on Matthew's jaw line and he whispered into his ear, "Do me a favor," Sebastian touched Matthew's lips, "Lick these for me." Matthew nodded, and licked the digits, he wrapped his mouth around them, sliding his tongue between them, and lightly sucked on the fingers. Sebastian smirked as he watched, and he grasped Matthew's manhood and gave it a small squeeze.

"Mm!" Matthew groaned and he bucked in Sebastian's hand. "You look ravishing Matthew." Sebastian roughly rubbed the tip of Matthew's member, and he pulled his fingers away, "Ah. You left my fingers so wet." He chuckled and he released Matthew, the Blonde moaned in disappointment, "Sebastian, please." He begged.

"Patient, patient. Matthew." He slipped one moist finger into Matthew's hole, and recieved a small groan. He smirked at this and slipped another finger in, slowly massaging and scissoring the small hole. Matthew's back arched and he let out a loud groan, "Sebastian~" Sebastian smirk grew bigger as he pressed on the small muscle, causing Matthew to pant and squirm, "You like that?" Sebastian said.

"Y-yes!" Matthew breathed out.

"Seeing you squirm like this, is making me feel neglected." Sebastian pulled the fingers out and he grasped Matthew's hips and hoisted them up, "I'm not holding back. Just so you know?"

"Sebastian, hurry up or I'll force you on your back and take you myself~" Matthew growled softly, his eyes turning into slits as he licked his lips, his inner demon slowly taking over. Sebastian grinned madly, taking Matthew's words as a challenge, and he thrusted himself in. Matthew gasped and threw his head back, his fangs growing, "Se...bast...ian." Sebastian groaned at this and started moving in and out. Matthew gripped Sebastian's shoulders, his claws digging in, "Faster." He panted as he rocked his hips with Sebastian.

Sebastian obliged and he picked up the speed. His hand grasped Matthew's erection and pumped him in the same rhythm of his thrust. Matthew's legs tightend around Sebastian's waist, as his climax came nearer and nearer. "Sebastian~" Matthew mewled, "I'm so close~" He whispered. Sebastian grinned and placed a kiss on the five star seal over Matthew's chest, "Come for me Matthew~" He bit the seal and Matthew threw his head back in pure exctasy, his claws dragged on Sebastian's back, and he screamed, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian gasp as the walls of Matthew's tightened around him, and he spilled his essence in to Matthew's hot cavern. The black hair demon stared at Matthew, his bruised pink lips were parted, a light pant coming from them, his eyes were hooded as they stared straight at Sebastian, and his marble skin was flushed. "You look so~ beautiful Matthew." Sebastian said as he laid down next to Matthew.

"...ore..." Matthew moaned inaudibly, the pleasure still coursing through his body.

"What was that?"

Matthew crawled on top of Sebastian and started placing love bites on Sebastian's lightly tanned skin, "I want more~"

"More?" Sebastian wanted to slap his forehead for the stupid question, he forgot that Matthew was now a demonic being, so his stamina is much longer than before. Matthew's kisses trailed up Sebastian's neck and he started to aggressively grind himself on Sebastian."Ah, Matthew!" Sebastian gasped and looked at his mate. His eyes remained their demonic way, and a soft growl was emitting from the Blonde's lips, "I want you to fuck me again Sebastian." Sebastian blinked in surprised, Matthew never being one to say such things, and he sharply hissed in pleasure as Matthew slipped himself onto Sebastian's semi erection. "Matthew, your losing control of yourself." Sebastian groaned as Matthew started to ride him, the blonde panting his name through his fanged mouth. Sebastian's own control was slipping and he rolled Matthew underneath him and rammed into him.

"I will always top! Remember that!" Sebastian growled as he pulled out to his tip, and thrusted into Matthew.

~ASC~

Maylene's fist was hanging in the air, as her face was painted red. She was in front of Sebastian's room, and could hear everything that was going on inside. Bard came over to her side, and he said, rather loudly, "Oi Maylene, did you ask Seba-"

"Shh!" Maylene hissed as she pressed her hands over Bard's mouth, "Not now! He's uh...uhm...just go!" Maylene pushed Bard out of the hallway, "Ok! But can we at least ask Matthew if we can make dinner!"

"No! He's busy also!" Maylene shouted, her face turning even redder.

"Huh?" Bard raised an eyebrow, not understand anything she was saying. But the red-head just shook her head and forced him far away from the hall, all she could think was, 'Really, ! Aren't you injured!'

~ASC~

The new crescent moon shined down on the two lovers, their bodies on the ground, with the sheets messily strewn across the floor, they were exhausted, and in each other's arms. "We over did it by a bit." Sebastian said as he stared at his broken bed, his pillow ripped to pieces, even the wood was clawed apart. Matthew blushed and buried his face into Sebastian's chest, "What has gotten over me!" He winced in pain, his backside was hurting, though Sebastian's was probably worse than him, seeing as he used his back for a scratching post. "You still haven't quite gain control over your other side... Though, I really didn't mind." Sebastian snickered, a perverted grin on his face.

Matthew slapped his hand on Sebastian's stomach, causing the older demon to groan in pain and he shouted, "You idiot!" He tried to stand up to leave, but ended up falling on Sebastian, "It hurts so much!" He cried. Sebastian rubbed Matthew's back and whispered, "I'm sorry I was so rough. Let me fix it."

"You can fix this?" Matthew asked as he looked at him.

"It's not something I really want to do, but yes I can. Hold still." Sebastian wrapped one arm around Matthew, and with his other hand he touched Matthew's forehead with two fingers, he touched his own forehead, and repeated this till the pain was gone from Matthew. "I feel so much better!" Matthew sat up and smiled, "Wow, no pain at all." He looked down at Sebastian and stopped, "Sebastian?"

The look on Sebastian's face was pain filled. He gave Matthew a fake smile and just stayed stiff as a board on the ground. "Sebastian, are you fine?"

"Just. Peachy." He said through his teeth, the smile still plastered on. Matthew frowned and he pushed Sebastian, "Oh shit!" Sebastian grunted in pain and he flipped over to his stomach, "This is the pain you felt!" He said, his eyes wide and staring at Matthew, "Yeah. Why do you think I wanted to avoid sex after the first time?" Matthew chuckled then stopped as he stared at Sebastian, the scent of his lover was getting to him again, and he felt his fangs grow, "Sebastian, I might end up eating you if I don't get any food in me."

Sebastian gave a weak laugh and he said, "The thought of you eating me actually turns me on, but the pain is to much for me to even do anything for it." Sebastian lifted himself off the ground and he grunted in pain, "Sebastian don't move if it hurts so much!" Matthew said. Sebastian shook his head and stood up completely, the shadows circled around him, and covered his body. They disperse in just seconds and he was fully clothed. "I'll bring you some food. Just wait here for me." Matthew nodded, smiling at Sebastian, and he said, "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'm not! I _want_ to feed you!" Sebastian went to the window and left off into the night. Matthew smiled and laid on the ground, "I really can't believe we did it twenty times." He blushed and covered his face, "How embarrassing." A delicious aroma filled the room and Matthew looked towards the window.

Sebastian was holding a bloody unknown limb in his hand, and his fangs were peeking out from the ruby stained lips. "What is that?" Matthew asked, amazed that Sebastian found food so quickly.

"An arm, or a leg...don't worry about where it came from." Sebastian went to him and placed the limb in front of Matthew. "Is it the right kind?" He asked. Matthew gulped and hesitantly licked some of the blood, it tasted divine, "It's perfect." He said as he grabbed the arm and he bit into it. 'I'm eating a limb, whether it's human or a demon's, I don't know, but I'm so hungry that I don't care.' He thought.

'Then eat, my mate, eat as much as you want.' Sebastian brushed the hair away from Matthew's face and he pulled the blonde onto his lap, and watched Matthew rip the muscles off of the bone. After a few minutes, Matthew threw the meatless bones away and looked at Sebastian, blood caked his mouth, and he twisted around Sebastian's hold, his legs wrapping around Sebastian's waist, "Are you still hungry?" Sebastian asked as he rubbed his cheek against Matthew's, the blood smearing on both faces. "No, I just wanted to be held by you." Matthew whispered.

Sebastian smiled and pulled Matthew into a deep kiss. 'I love you.' They both whispered as their bodies intertwined once more.

~ASC~

I stared at the night sky, in a matter of minutes the sun will rise up. Today was Easter Sunday, I was told that today was going to be a surprise. Arms wrapped around my waist and Sebastian laid a kiss on my neck, "Come, we have much to do." I smile and followed him inside. We both worked swiftly, he made breakfast, I placed the decorations around the house. There was a knock on the door and I went over and opened it. Lady Elizabeth rushed in and I escorted her inside. "Is Ciel ready?" She asked me.

"No, not yet. But I'll go tell him."

"Wait!" She took out three bunny ears and handed them to me, "Ones for you, and the other two are for Sebastian and Ciel. Make sure they wear it!"

"Yes, my Lady." I bowed to her and went straight to Ciel's room. The young lord was currently reading the paper, I've already read it before him and he frowned and his hands clenched on the newspaper, "Still the same news?"

"Don't be mad because _that _man is still alive." By that man I ment the Viscount of Druitt. He was found on a small make-shift boat hanging on a cross, probably the only good news on the paper, was that they found Johan's father on one of the rescue boats. Ciel frowned deeper and Sebastian just smirk as he poured the tea, "It was a rather terrible maiden voyage wasn't it?" I slipped the ears onto his head, he gave it a brief look and just smiled as I slipped my own on, "As I feared, by the time we returned to the mansion you were quite ill. It was rather tough, but it seems that life has returned to normal." Sebastian placed the tea in front of Ciel, and he just glared at Sebastian.

He picked up the teacup and took a small sip, "Normal, huh...now that you mention it, Sebastian. Exactly what about that is normal to you?" He pointed to the bunny ears on him and I laughed, I suppose they could have been black to match him, but then he wouldn't look cute. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as the smirk grew into a smile, he heard my thought it seems. "Since today is Easter we were all ordered to wear these by Lady Elizabeth."

"It's rather disturbing to look at..." Ciel murmured. I hid my laughter behind my hand and went to Ciel's side, "I see...indeed, she's been noisy since morning, but what exactly does she expect us to do today..."

"Well then, if you have finished breakfast, I was told to take you to the second floor. Let's go." Sebastian said.

"Wait, told me to make you wear these." I took out his pair of ears and he glared at them as if they were the root of all evil. "Ciel, come on, be a good boy now." I stalked over to him and he backed up, a nervous look on his face, "If you put those on me, I'll send you to the Americas far away from Sebastian and you can't be together at all."

"Like that's going to-"

"Stop!" Sebastian snatched the ears away from me, and crushed them, "Sebastian, aren't you being a little to ridi-Ah!" Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, and refused to let me go, "That's better." Ciel smirked and he started walking out the door, "Come." He ordered.

"Sebastian, let me go." Sebastian just threw me over his shoulders and started walking after Ciel, "I will not let people see me like this!" Sebastian smirked at my words and squeezed my butt, and I blushed candy apple red, "Sebastian!" I shouted. He was laughing inside his head and I slapped his back, quite hard, since he flinched.

"Sebastian, if anyone sees me like this, I swear to god I won't ever stay with you at night, ever again!" Sebastian paused and he sighed, "Fine." He let me down and I straightened my clothing, "Good." We followed after Ciel. We opened the doors for him and his eyes grew wide at the people in the room.

"Ah! Finally!" Lizzie shouted, her brother glaring at him from behind his sister. "You're late, Ciel." Soma said, with Agni by his side. Behind those two was Maylene, who was trying to get out of Ms. Nina's arms, and Tanaka, who was sitting down. Snake was behind the two girls, curious on what was going on. Finny behind Edward, and Bard on the side, smoking another cigarette.

"Why are they here!?" Ciel stuttered. Elizabeth rushed over and shoved an extra pair of ears on him, "I thought we could celebrate Easter together! Though big brother came of his own accord." The brother shouted at this, but he was ignored.

"We have a different faith, but we can celebrate with you." Agni said.

"So? What is this Easter Holiday?" Soma asked.

"It's a holiday-" I covered Sebastian's mouth, the now-it-all needed to let other's speak, and I said, "It's a holiday were we celebrate the resurrection of Jesus Christ, three days after he was crucified." He licked my hand and I yelped in embarrassment and released him. He cleared his throat and continued talking, "On this day we line the tables with food made with plenty of eggs, milk and butter. We also play games with coloured Easter eggs such as the egg hunt and egg tapping. It's also become popular to exchange cards that have Easter bunnies on them."

"And, and!" Lizzie shouted, "Easter is also a time when everyone gets dressed up in new clothes and hats!"

"What!" Soma shouted as he looked at his own clothing, "I had no idea, so I came in my regular clothes..."

"Fufufu. That must be my cue?" Nina smirked and she shouted, "Let's unveil the new spring collection... of Nina Hopkins the tailor that makes the season!" She forced all the men to change, even me for some reason, and we all came out. Ciel looked like a little master should, Edward, hilariously enough, looked like a 'cute' sailor, Agni looked like a coach men (Well to me), and Soma looked like, surprisingly, an english gentleman. I looked down at my own clothing, it was a pure white outfit, only the pockets having checker black on them, with black buttons, and a tie also checkered, with a red rose in the breast pocket, she told me it was because I always wear white clothing and the ruby earing with Sebastian's black feather that she got this idea.

'You still look dashing.' I blushed from Sebastian's compliment and I touched the feather gingerly.

"Waah! Everyone's so cute!" Lizzie clapped her hands as she bounced up and down happily.

"Excellent! Gentlemen really should be extravagant as well! The world's gentlemen shouldn't be plain looking!" Nina shouted. Lizzie went to Ciel and plopped the bunny ears back onto his head, "Then let's start the egg hunt right away!" She took out a basket of eggs and I whistled, they were amazingly done, compared to the few that I made, "Today I brought Father's special Easter eggs!" She grabbed one and showed it to Ciel, "Look Ciel! Isn't this flower pattern nostalgic?"

"Huh?" Ciel said.

"Huh?" Lizzie mimicked.

"Ah...indead it is." Ciel turned away from her and looked to us, "Well, I'll tell the servants to go and hide those." She stayed silent, shock look on her face, she shook her head and clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention, "That's right! I thought of something great!" She took out another egg, this one looked really pretty with white, gold, and pink, but didn't match the style of the other eggs, "I made this one! Isn't it cute? Let's have the person who finds this egg, hidden among all the others in the mansion, be the winner!"

"Ooh! So this egg hunt works like that?" Soma asked.

"Well, it wasn't meant to be a competition or anything..." Ciel muttered.

Lizzie suddenly glomped Ciel and rubbed her cheek against his, "You would always find my Easter egg first, wouldn't you Ciel?" She released him and looked at him sternly, "So you have to make sure to be first this year too!"

"G..got it." Ciel smiled nervously and Sebastian stared at me, and he cleared his throat. "Lady Elizabeth, may I ask, can we allow other eggs into the competition?"

"Other eggs?"

I straightened up and shook my hands from side to side, 'Don't!' I screamed in my mind.

"Yes, Matthew made some the other day. In fact, they're right there." He went to a seat and took out six eggs, 'Damn you!'

"Wow!" Lizzie went over to them and picked them up one by one, each egg was a representation of the people in Phantomhive, except for one. Lizzie picked up the last egg, it was painted black except for a red eight pointed star on the tip and a large five pointed red star on the bottom, a red chain with diamonds lining the way, went all around the middle of the egg. To anyone it would just seem like nothing, but it was actually Sebastian's and mine bond, the red dot was just the ruby on my ear. "Matthew especially made this one with care, in fact he didn't want to show it to anyone cause it makes him embarrassed." He looked to me, in fact everyone, and I blushed red as I tried to cover my face.

Actually, I made the eggs as practise. My strength was sometimes to much with out my being aware of it, and so Sebastian made me practice with hollow eggs to not crush them.

"Then, we'll have Matthew's eggs in the game as well! If it's ok with you?" Lizzie asked me. I just nodded and Sebastian smirked, 'I'm going to get that egg before anyone.' He whispered in my mind. I ignored him and went to Ciel, "Good luck at getting Ms. Elizabeth's egg, Ciel." He glared at me and I chuckled.

"Wait a minute!" I and Ciel jumped and stared at Edward, who looked seriously angry. "I definitely won't let you have my sister's Easter egg! It's on Ciel!"

"Well, I'm not the one who decides..." Ciel muttered.

"Hmm? Doesn't that look interesting!" A loud annoying voice shouted. Ciel gasped and I pulled him out of the way as Charles Grey smashed through the window. "Earl Grey!" Charles Phipps entered the window and he waved to everyone, "Long time no see."

"Even Master Phipps!?" Ciel shouted, make it more obvious, seriously Ciel. "What are Queen Victoria's butlers doing here?"

"A delivery from her majesty." Phipps handed a basket to me and I looked at the contents, they were Easter eggs. "Waah how cute! As expected of the Queen!" Lizzie squealed.

"No, I painted these." Phipps said, his voice was a little too monotonous. Both Lizzie and Phipps went together and started talking about the eggs. Grey walked over to Ciel and gave him a fake smile, "Ah, I overheard that you have to get your fiance's Easter egg first, don't you, Earl?" Ciel nodded and the Earl smirked, "Great! I'm participating too, then!"

"Woah wait, only Ciel will-" Grey raised a hand to stop me and he pointed to Lizzie's egg, "There's no rules other than 'the one who gets that egg first wins' right? This'll be fun!" He licked his lips, and I did not like the way he was staring at her. Sebastian reading my mind raised a hand and said, "Please wait a second." Grey turned to look at Sebastian and he blinked in surprised, "Wow...I'd heard the rumours but... you're really alive, huh."

"Thank you again for that time." Sebastian said sarcastically. I glared at Grey and stood by Sebastian's side, I felt slightly over protective of him, and wanted nothing more to rip Grey's head off and hand it to Sebastian as a trophy of my kill. 'Dark thoughts are unbefitting of you, but I like it.' Sebastian thought, a smirk coming to his lips. I held down a blush, my change to human to demon has made my mood different than usual.

"So? What does the butler who cheated death have to say?" Grey said, noticing my glare.

"I'd expect there would be injuries if we didn't have any rules between these members." Sebastian opened his coat and pulled something out, "That is why..." He held up an egg and said, "Why don't we establish some more rules involving these?"

Here's how Sebastian wants the game to go as. We'll divide everyone up into teams of two, and have one of them carry a raw egg in a ladle during the egg hunt. One can freely exchange the egg through use of the ladles. A team is disqualified if, for whatever reason, the raw egg breaks.

'Wow...two teams really? I thought you said you were my mate.' I thought to Sebastian.

'I am, who said I wasn't teaming up with you?'

'...' I kept my mind silent on that.

"I see, you added rules like those in egg tapping to the egg hunt." Grey said.

"But to make it easier to decided the game, we'll be using raw eggs." I pointed out, "Though, why is it like egg tapping?"

"Because egg tapping is also a traditional Easter game."

"Tch. Boring!" Grey pouted.

Sebastian turned his back to Grey and said, "Let's decide the teams!"

It didn't go as Sebastian planned, I knew it. He and Ciel were together, the Charles as well, Agni and Soma, Bard and Maylene, Snake and Finny, and Nina with Edward. Who was I with? Tanaka, though I think I had a better advantage than the others, considering that Tanaka is more than what he seems.

"We'll definitely find it first." Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord."

"Well, whose egg will we break first?" Grey said.

"I would like that Easter egg as a model." Phipps stated.

"Agni! Let's win in the name of the goddess, Kali!" Soma shouted.

"Jo agya!"

"I'm a pro at finding foodstuffs!" Bard declared as he held up his ladle.

"I know many places that could have been hidden in!" Maylene said pridefully.

"Let's do our best!" Finny said, he and the snakes the only one excited this much.

"It'll be an easy victory with our sense of smell! Says Wordsworth."

"Why am I with a man!" Nina shouted, Edward just stared at her.

I looked down at Tanaka and smiled, "Let's do our best."

"Ho ho ho."

"As a general rule, you are not allowed to aim for something other than the raw eggs. To win you must find Lady Elizabeth's easter egg and take it to her!" Sebastian repeated.

"Let's get started!" Lizzie said excitedly, "Ready?...Bang!" She shouted.

Everyone rushed forward and me and Tanaka stayed our grounds.

"Let's go! We shouldn't be delayed!" Edward said.

"There's no helping it then..." She removed her cape and Edward screamed as he saw her revealing outfit, "Wha, w-what are you wearing?! Know some shame as a woman!" Nina pouted at him and she bent over, revealing her cleavage to him, "Your basically saying that girls have to follow stereotypes, that's inexcusable!"

"Waah! Don't come any closer!"

"As a future Marquis, don't you think you should be a bit more open-minded?"

He closed his eyes, his face red in embarrassment, "Fine already! Just cover your legs!" He fell to the ground as she came closer and she bent down to glare at him. Edward looked away and a small _splat_ was heard. They stopped and looked down at Edward's ladle, the egg was destroyed, "Ah...aahhhhh!" They both screamed.

I shook my head and both Tanaka and I snucked passed Maylene, holding a slingshot, and Bard. "Heheh, you lose if you let your guard down once the starting sign's been given!"

I could hear both Nina and Edward screaming. Nina shouting, "And here I was, thinking I'd make her wear this and that when I'd have won!"

"Elizabeth!" Edward cried.

Tanaka and I looked around the manor for eggs, we have found several eggs, mostly from Phipps', and I stopped when I saw something sticking out from a potted plant. "I found one!" Tanaka came over with the raw egg and I grabbed the hidden egg. It was 's egg, "Uh oh. Tanaka, please don't tell anyone we found this. Quick, let's hide the egg." We ran around and finally found a good place to hide it. "Phew, that was close. I don't want to steal Ciel's thunder. Let's stop playing and go prepare the table." He nodded and we both took the table outside, and the food that Sebastian made.

I stretched and looked around, it seemed that everyone was still playing. "Why don't you go rest?" Tanaka said.

"Hm? Oh, you sure?" I didn't need to rest since I'm a demon now, but I did feel tired. He nodded and I bowed to him, "Thanks." I left and decided to visit my children. I placed fresh flowers for them, and dusted some of the dirt away, "It was good seeing all three of you again." I smiled, remembering them, and I went to the gardens. I can see everyone running around and I laid down under a tree, and heard the bushes rustling. "Hm?" I looked towards them and a small brown bunny hopped out, "Hello there." I held out my hand, and it hopped over to me, its little nose twitching against my fingers. I chuckled and closed my eyes as it played around me.

'Have you found it yet?' I asked Sebastian.

'Not yet, but if you tell me, I can get it.'

'Nope. You have to find it.'

I shut the mind connection again and just relaxed as a few rays of the sun went through the cracks of the leaves and landed on me.

'Such a nice day...'

~ASC~

"Easy win!" Bard said as he and Maylene rushed down the hall.

"Ah." She spotted a hallway chest and they rushed to it, "There's an Easter egg hidden under that chest!"

"Ooh! Let's see."

They opened the drawer and Bard reached in and grabbed the egg.

Sebastian and Ciel jumped when they heard an explosion and the ran to the hallway. They saw Bard and Maylene covered in soot, with their hair frizzed out, "I forgot I also hid some specially made Easter eggs." Bard said.

"I'm not sure I want to know, but I'll ask anyway. Why did you make them so they would explode?" Sebastian asked.

Outside the mansion Snake's snake pointed forward and he said, "The smell of eggs is coming from over there! Says Wilde."

"Okay, I'll go get them!" Finny shouted.

Snake waited for him and Wilde stood erect and hissed, "Who is it! Says Wilde."

"So you found me." Grey stepped from the side of the mansion and smirked, holding the egg up, "I thought it'd be more efficient if I just stole the eggs others already found."

Snake glared at him and he pointed at him, "I won't give you the eggs. Says Wilde." Hordes of snakes slithered out of holes and cracks and they rushed straight at Grey. "Eek! What is this! Gross!" Grey shrieked.

"Since you picked a fight with us, we'll have your egg! Says Wilde."

Grey shrieked again and started running, "I'm not so good with these!"

A high pitched note rang through the yard and Snake and Grey looked up, "Wha...what is this sound!?" They saw Phipps on the roof playing a snake flute. He jumped down and landed in front of Snake, "Tha...that flute! Says Oscar."

"A first-rate butler should be able to play a snake-manipulating flute!" He said as he started blowing into it again, this time moving it side to side.

"Uhh, ugghh!" Snake covered his ears, but the sound was hypnotic to him.

Finny rushed over, hair frizzed, and clothes covered with soot, with a bunch of eggs in his hands, 3 of them were Matthew's and he said, "Mr. Snake I found a lot! Though for some reason one blew up on me." He looked down and saw Snake passed out, and the egg broken, 'Waah! !"

~ASC~

"Find some over there. I'll search over here." Grey ordered as he looked at some of the hedges. Phipps nodded and went past the bushes near the tree. He stopped though and his eyes widen as he looked at the sight before him.

Matthew was lying under the tree, a small bunny pressing it's nose against the blonde's cheek, and another bunny, this one white with black spots curled up by Matthew's side. Sun beams went straight through the lining of the leaves and casted a soft glow to him. He blushed and backed away, "C-cute."

"What was that?" Grey said as he started walking over. Phipps jumped and rushed over to Grey, pulling him away from the tree, "Nothing there to find."

"Why's your face red?" Grey asked.

~ASC~

Sebastian went to one of the drawers and opened it, inside was an egg, but it wasn't the one he wanted. "How is it?" Ciel called out.

"It's not the right one." Sebastian glared at the egg, not happy at it, "By the way, Young master." He turned his head and looked at Ciel, who was hiding outside of the room, "Why are you so far away?"

"What if it was one of Bard's eggs? I don't want to be caught up in that."

"I was severely hurt just a couple of days ago though...well, no matter."

'If I recieved any injuries, I'm sure Matthew would be kind enough to care for me again.' Sebastian smirked at the thought and Ciel walked out of his hiding place, "Then, let's go." A black blur was behind Ciel and Sebastian rushed over and blocked Agni's ladle with his own.

"For you to notice my presence when I'm completely focused...impressive." Agni complimented.

"To think you'd be able to hide your presence to such an extent. Well done." Sebastian complimented back.

"Hahahaha! you fell for it!" Soma appeared from behind them and started running straight at Ciel. "I'll be taking that egg!"

"Kuh..." Ciel went on his knees, "Ugh..." He covered his mouth and started coughing in his hand. Everyone reacted to this and Soma kneeled down and looked at Ciel, "Ciel, are you ok! Are you having another attack?" Ciel looked up at him and swatted the egg off of Soma's ladle. The egg went splat and everyone stood in silence at the sudden attack.

"Aaah!" Soma shouted as he looked at his cracked egg.

"Fuahahahaha, what idiot would fall for that!?" Ciel mocked the indian prince as he cried. "Cieeelll!" He sniffled out, his bunny ears drooping. "Hehehe, I'll take any measure to win." Ciel chuckled darkly. Soma and Agni suddenly tackled Ciel and they cried, "That's great! I thought you were sick again for real!"

"Master Ciel! You're okay!"

Sebastian chuckled, but then stopped as he realized that they were wasting time. The two idiots waved good bye at them, wishing them luck and Sebastian opened a double door, "Young master, how do you feel after such a reaction to your sneaky act?"

"Shut up!"

They stepped into the ballroom and Ciel turned around, "It's Lizzy we're talking about here, she wouldn't have put it in a very challenging place..." Sebastian looked up at the chandelier, elbow perched on his other hand, and index finger curled around his chin, "...Young master. It seems you're wrong about that..."

Ciel turned his head, "Huh?" He looked up and his mouth fell opened in shock, "Wha!? How did she get it over there!" Sure enough the egg was on one of the candle holders of the chandelier. Sebastian looked at the egg and he said, "Well, thinking of the lady..." He remembered the amazing reflexes and speed that Elizabeth had.

"Ah, a-anyway, go get it!"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it mean more if you got it yourself?" Sebastian asked as he looked down at Ciel.

Ciel grumbled, "That's...tch. Go get a step-ladder."

"Of course."

Sebastian brought the ladder and Ciel climbed it, "Keep it straight." He said.

"Yes."

The step-ladder wobbled underneath Ciel as he reached for the egg, "It's unsteady. Just a bit more..."

A ladle went flying towards Ciel's back, and Sebastian caught it, and accidentally shooked Ciel. He fell forward, grabbing the chandelier, and the egg fell off. "Ah!" Ciel caught the egg and the step-ladder fell from under him. Sebastian landed on the ground and he glared and shouted, "So it's you after all. Double Charles!" Sebastian flung the ladel back at Grey, who caught it and his other hand went to his sword. "Sorry, but we're taking the victory!" Grey rushed at Sebastian and both ladles clashed together. "I thought I'd killed you for sure. How did you do it?" Grey whispered through clench teeth.

"How? I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian lied. A white blur rushed at him and Sebastian twisted backwards as a flute almost stabbed his kidney out. He looked at Phipps and saw that he was holding the raw egg.

"A mere servant, wouldn't be thinking about attacking us nobles now, would they?" Grey threatened, "You can't!" Grey slashed at him and Ciel winced as his hand was starting to slip, "In a game your status isn't worth anything! I'll allow it! Break that egg!"

"I can't!" Sebastian shouted as he dodged Grey's foot. "That would shame the name of House Phantomhive!" A white and yellow blur passed Sebastian and his eyes widen. He stood up, holding both ladles and he said, "Please wait another 10 seconds."

"It doesn't matter if it's a game or not. I just hate losing!" Grey shouted.

'10'

Both ladles clashed and Grey smiled, "And besides..."

'9'

'8'

"I love toying with an opponent who can't resist." Grey licked his lips and charged again.

'7'

'6'

Phipps went behind Sebastian and they both swipped at Sebastian. The butler flipped backwards, dodging their attacks.

'5'

'4'

'3'

"M...my arm..." Ciel groaned.

"It ends here!" Grey aimed at Sebastian's egg.

'2'

'1'

The egg cracked and everyone stopped as they looked at Phipps ladle. The shell broke more and more and a small baby chick came out crying. "Ah! What is this!" Grey shouted.

"Oh my, it seems there was a fertilized egg mixed in." Sebastian mocked as his egg was safe.

"What!" Grey shouted again, unable to believe what was happening.

"I'm very sorry, but the rule for this game was 'no matter what the reason, if the egg breaks, you are disqualified.' Which means." Sebastian said, trying hard not to laugh.

"We lost." Phipps said as he looked down at the baby chick.

"No...way..." The look on Grey's face, was priceless as he was down-casted. Sebastian helped Ciel down and the boy waved his hand side to side, trying to stop the stinging, "Phew, sheesh." He said as his other hand held Lizzie's egg.

"Good work as well, Young master."

"You set this up at the start didn't you?"

Sebastian winked at Ciel and whispered, "I can't have my master be embarrassed in front of his future wife now can I?" Ciel stared at him and turned his back to Sebastian, "Tell Matthew, thanks."

'Seems he figured it out.' Matthew laughed as he walked passed the window. Sebastian smirked and nodded, 'Yes. Though, that was rather quick thinking of you. Good job.'

'But of course, a servant of Phantomhive house should only be able to do as expected. Come, we are all waiting.'

Sebastian led the three outside and they saw the feast before them. Everyone was at the table and Lizzie walked over to them, "Here you go." Ciel said as he held out the egg. "You did it!' Lizzie glomped Ciel and held him tightly, "You got it first after all!"

Ciel smiled at her, "Yes. As always."

"Fufu! May this Easter egg bring you lots of happiness!" Lizzie said as she handed the egg back to Ciel. "Thank you, Lizzy."

Grey's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he shouted, "I'm sick of this! I'm hungry!" No one put attention to him and Soma threw his arm around Ciel's shoulder, "Of course my best friend would win!"

"I'll kill you if you break that egg!" Edward shouted.

Lizzie looked at everyone as she removed her ears, her smile fading as she thought, 'Hey Ciel...We've celebrated Easter together so many times. However.' She looked at Ciel, his back to her, 'This year was the first time that I...made my own Easter egg.' She looked down, her eyes closed as tears threatened to fall, 'Ciel. Just what happened to you in that one month?' Something patted her back and she looked up. Matthew smiled down at her and he removed his own ears, "Whatever is troubling you...please remember that, Ciel does care greatly for you, so please. Keep smiling, even if it hurts, keep smiling, because he needs someone who can." She stared at him, surprised at his words, and she saw the sadness in his eyes as he stared at Ciel.

"Matthew." Sebastian called out.

Matthew's frown turned into a small smile and he walked over, "Coming, coming." Matthew went to Sebastian's side and Sebastian smiled down at him, "Young master wants you to play a song for us all."

"Eh, but I'm not ready!"

Sebastian pushed him forward and led him to the piano, "Any song will do."

Matthew looked at the piano and looked at everyone, then a smile came on his face as he stared humming and played on the piano, it was a song his father created for his mother. Everyone smiled as they listened and Grey took plates full of food and started shoving it down his throat, "Oh right," He said between some bites to Ciel, "We didn't come just to play games." He digged into his coat and pulled out a letter, "Here you go. A love letter."

Sebastian and Ciel stared at the letter, the crest of the Queen's on the red wax was staring back at them...

~ASC~

Matthew looked around, it was already night time, and everyone had already left after the party. Sebastian opened the windows of the music room and Matthew picked up the piano and kicked off of the ground and landed on the window sill, the piano threatening to tip him over, "Come on, use your abilities." Sebastian said as he softly touched the Easter egg of Matthew's. He had finally found it in the one place no one look, the egg was balancing on the tip of the roof, if he didn't found it in time it would have fallen down and cracked.

Matthew took a deep breath and he grunted as he felt his spine extending, a large dragon tail coming out. The tail grabbed the piano and Matthew immediately gripped the sides of the window so he wouldn't fall. "Good, it seems that you can gain attributes from the others, and even summon them as well."

"Yeah, but you don't have a dragon's tail coming out of your spine, it really itches!" Matthew stepped into the room and he gently brought the piano inside, placing it back where it belongs. "Yes, well I heard dragon skin is really dry, it's no wonder they are easily agitated." The tail retreated back, and again Matthew winced in pain, "I just realized, if I have the time, it will come out slowly, the changes I mean, but I bet when I'm fighting, or something, its gonna hurt like hell when it has to just pretty much tear through my skin or something."

"Well, then don't pick something that will strain your body. I was expecting Kali's four arm ability, or superior strength, not Uroboros's tail." Sebastian frowned at Matthew, looking down at him like a teacher would a genius, but incompetent student. Matthew chuckled nervously and scratch the back of his neck, "Guess I didn't think that through. Anyways, Ciel wanted to talk with us. So let's not keep him waiting!" Matthew backed up a few steps and ran out the room, not wanting to be scolded any more.

"This conversation isn't over!" Sebastian declared as he rushed after him, pocketing the egg into his coat carefully.

Ciel tapped his fingers on his desk as he looked at the letter, Sebastian and Matthew entered the room silently. "Matthew...when did you go see the Queen?" Ciel glared at Matthew and the blonde stepped backwards, "Oh...so she mentioned me...Well it was for your own good!"

"You demanded vacation time for me, saying that I am still a child." Ciel grounded out.

"Uh...I didn't really demand, I asked. And I didn't call you a child. _I called you boy_. BUT! It's true, you need a break. After all the crap that you go through, every freaking time she gives you a mission. I just think you need to relax, I mean after the circus, you have to hold a party where you had to prove your innocence, then after that you had to go on a ship of death, WHERE I DIED! Seriously, you need a break." Matthew stopped his rant and looked at Ciel carefully. The boy was pinching the bridge of his nose and he sighed, "Fine. But she said that I have to be out of the mansion. And she means out."

Matthew scratched the back of his neck and tried to think of something, "Why not go visit somewhere. Like a place you've always wanted to see."

"Like your world."

"Like my world- WHAT!" Matthew shouted. "No, hell no. No no no no no. JUST NOOO!"

"Actually, I've been curious to see your hometown."

"No."

"Matthew, are you really telling me what to do, and where I can or can't go." Ciel threatened.

"Yes...no...Gah!" Matthew pulled at his hair and he pointed at the two, "No way in hell am I going to take you guys over there!"

**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

**_Please Review, and good luck my loyal fans~_**


	27. Vacation, and Secret Chapter

_**The winners of the challenge was TheNightOfDarkness, KosmicKhaos, and fewdvu, a wonderful job guys, well done! Everyone who tried as well, great job, some were very close, and some just needed one answer left. But, the challenge is over, thank you all for playing, the secret chapter will be after this one, I hope you enjoy, and thank you very much for playing! Now how Matthew was brought back will be revealed to all! Please enjoy~**_

_**Chapter 27  
~ASC~**_

_Day 1..._

"I hate you guys, I really hate you guys." I muttered as I placed the suitcases on the carriage and Ciel gave Tanaka a bag of money, "Now, I expect you all to behave while your away from the mansion. Don't destroy the town mansion, and make sure to come back in 6 days." Sebastian said as he also handed Tanaka my keys. "Where will you be going Young master?" Finny asked Ciel as he placed his hat on.

"We'll be visiting Matthew's home." Ciel said, a smirk on his face. Oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face. "Wha! Really. I want to come too!" Finny looked at me, his eyes huge and watery and his lip was sticking out in pout. "No." I said, trying not to look into his eyes. 'I didn't knew something like that would affect you.' Sebastian thought. 'Look at him! Can you really resist!' Sebastian looked at Finny's sad face and I can almost hear the awe in his mind.

"Wow, Matthew's home. I've always wondered where he lives." Maylene said.

"Yeah, hey bring us back some souvenirs will ya?" Bard slapped my back and I winced and nodded to him.

"Well everyone, this is goodbye for now." I held out my hand to shake theirs and they tackled me to the ground, crying loudly "We'll miss you!"

"Gah! I'll miss you too! Please, I need to breathe!" They released me, begrudgingly I admit, and they entered the carriage. Tanaka bowed to me and I bowed back, "Goodbye Tanaka. See you in a week."

"Goodbye Matthew. I hope you enjoy your visit back home." He bowed to Ciel and Sebastian and he went into the carriage. Snake bowed his head to us as he held the reins, not one to really speak and I waved goodbye to him and his snakes. He whipped the horses lightly and they left.

"Ok. Now let us go." Ciel said.

"Wait. We can't go just yet. I have to figure out where I can open the damn portal."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"Look, when I first did the summoning I was in the park. If I did just suddenly opened a portal in the middle of the park, where people are at, then that would pretty much ruin our vacation."

"Hm...do you remember the layout of your dimension?" Sebastian asked.

"No, do I look like GPS...oh wait you don't know what that is." I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to remember that night, "Let see..." I remembered in the park there was a group of trees. If I do it there, I'm sure no one will see us. "We'll have to move fast once we enter, but...the problem will be where we will stay."

"Isn't your home still intact?" Ciel asked.

"My home?" I've never thought of my house, it's been so long, but it should be there still, no one has been allowed to go in because they've tried to solve the case...but... "My family's lawyer told me when I reach 18 that the house can belong to me...I-I wonder if it's still there." Sebastian went to my side and placed an arm on my shoulder, "We'll never know until we try." I nodded and walked forward, "Let's go then." I led them down the road, trying to remember the exact location, with Sebastian's help of course, and I stopped at the edge of the road and took a deep breath, "Ok. Let's do this then."

I bit my thumb and drew the eight point star. I no longer had to chant for it to work, it's a part of me now, and I willed it to open the way to my world. It flashed red and an image appeared of the trees in the park. "Its...ready." I suddenly felt very nervous and I stepped aside. Ciel walked forward to it and Sebastian followed after, he looked to me and gave me a sincere smile, 'Don't worry. I'll be there with you.' I returned the smile and I walked to his side, "After you Ciel." He nodded and stepped into the image, it moved like water and he disappeared. "Come on." Sebastian grabbed my hand and we jumped in.

It felt like being in water, yet we were falling into this red tunnel. We couldn't breathe, Ciel looked slightly scared and I brought him close to me. Sebastian grabbed us as we came to the end of the tunnel and he caught me and Ciel before we hit the ground. "Let's go!" Sebastian ordered as he saw people coming near the trees.

The sudden smell of the trees, the sounds of cars and people, and the strange feeling of nostalgia made me unaware of the situation. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's waist and mine and he ran past people, we were nothing more but a trick of the eyes to people. Sebastian landed on a roof of a home and he shook me, "Snap out of it!" He slapped me and I touched my cheek, "Ow! That was unnecessary and you know it!"

"You wouldn't stop thinking and we were almost found out because of it. Now, are you fine or do I have to figure out where your home is?" Sebastian looked at me and I shook my head, "Sorry. It's just feels like an eternity since I've been back. My...my home's this way." I grabbed Ciel and jumped forward, Sebastian followed after me.

I skidded on the brown roof. It was so old, and the weather has not treated it kindly. I lowered Ciel down and went to my bedroom window. "Careful Ciel, it's probably still dusty." I opened the window and dust flew out, dried up blood remained in the house, and it was still strong as if the first day it happened, but Ciel wasn't aware of it. He covered his nose with his hand in, and stepped inside, Sebastian followed after. I stayed outside for a few seconds, looking at the old neighborhood. So much has changed, in so little time, and yet I feel as if nothing has changed at all. "Are you coming in?" Sebastian asked.

"...Yeah." I walked towards the window and slipped inside. My bed was still in its corner, it looked smaller, or maybe it was because I was bigger. The toys in my room are covered in dust, and the drawers look old and weak, probably termites have entered the house. "...I...I need a second." I told them, my voice almost breaking as I stepped out of the room. How long has it been since I've entered that room? It was on that day wasn't it? The scent of blood became stronger and stronger and I finally I was in front of the door.

I opened it and it screeched as it swung open. The piano was still in its corner, and so was the blood that covered it, on the walls, chairs, pictures, and even music sheets that scattered the floor and their chalk outline was there too. I remember that night, it was so clear in my head. My parents came downstairs to the music room to work on a song they've created together, it was a duet. I heard them playing their music, I was what 8 maybe 9 years old as I sat on the top step of the stairs and listened. Then I saw the light of the candle go out, they never did used the lamps, they enjoyed the soft glow. I heard the sounds of somethings hitting the ground and I rushed down the steps. I watched as the demon feasted on them, they had a shock look on their face as they stared at me, and yet I don't remember hearing them scream in pain, but then again, they were already dead. The demon was kind and yet cruel as he killed them swiftly, and he left me alive without my parents there.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I gasped and spun around, Sebastian was looking at me in concern, and I just remember our mind link was in place. He saw everything that had happened. "You have to move forward, Matthew." He cupped my face and with his thumb wiped a tear that I didn't knew was there. I closed the door and went up the stairs, "Leave the room alone. Everything else is restored."

"Matthew!" He called out to me, but I blocked our mind connection. I didn't want that room touched, it was just something that I can't let go, that I refuse to forget. I entered my bedroom and saw Ciel holding an old stuff bear that my mother had given me. "It's soft, and it roars." He squeezed the small chest and it let out a weak roar. "Yeah. There's better ones than that, if you'd like to see them."

Ciel looked up at me and nodded, "But first let's do something about your clothes." I went to my closet and opened it, there were still some of my old clothes inside, though it seems I think Ciel would look uncomfortable, considering that they were for 8 year olds. "Eh...let's get Sebastian to fix the sizes of these, and then your set."

"I've finished the downstairs, but could not fix some items." Sebastian said as he clapped his hands, dust coming up from them. "Also. I found something weird."

"What do you mean weird?" I asked as I laid out some clothes on the bed. Sebastian took out from his coat a card. "It's mine!" I snatched it from him and held it close, "I thought I lost it..." I looked at the card, it was a birthday card, a small candle on the front of it, and I opened it. "_Happy birthday to you, our sweet little boy. We-" _I closed the card. My hand shook and I slipped the card into my coat. "Was...that your mother and father's voice?" Ciel asked as he came to me. I nodded and looked down at him, "It was something I've kept close to me, until I lost it. You know how little boys are when they keep playing with something, it either breaks...or disappears."

"Then, I'm glad I found it for you." Sebastian smiled at me and I smiled back, "Thank you, Sebastian."

"This is all touchy-feely, but I'm going to die from the dust if I continue to wallow in this room." Ciel said. I laughed and ruffled his hair, "Fine. Sebastian, tailor these please. And I'll handle the clean up duty upstairs, and fix the electronics." He gave me a slight bow and set to work on the clothes.

It was handy being a demon, what would take me 4 hours of cleaning took me only 5 seconds. It was so cool! Everything is as good as new, as if it was never damaged. I fixed the old t.v, the fridge, the lights, and even the air conditioner, and still had time to repaint the walls, fix the roof, and renovate the second floor.

Sebastian whistled loudly as he looked at the floor, "Not bad for your first time."

"Thanks. Oh and I found some clothes for you to wear...uh they are my fathers clothes...and your kind of his size." I blushed and went to my parents bedroom and took out a black sweater, and a pair of black jeans. "My dad liked being comfortable, so if you don't like how they feel, we can always buy new ones." Sebastian touched the sweater and smirked, "Your dad has strange taste."

"I know! Shut it!" I blushed and handed him the clothes. "Just hurry up and change ok!" He laughed at me and removed his clothing, "Not in front of me!" I shouted and rushed out the room. He laughed harder and shouted back, "We've made love so many times, are you still shy about my body!"

"Shut it!" My face was burning and I covered it. It wasn't because I was shy, it was because every time I see Sebastian without clothing, or so close to me, I end up wanting him. "Open your eyes Matthew." Sebastian gave me a small peck on my lips and I opened my eyes. The sweater fitted him nicely, unfortunately it was slipping over his left shoulder, and the black jeans were very low on his waist, his creamy white abs showing from it. He smirked and placed his hands on either side of my head and brought his face close to me, "Like what you see?"

"Sebastian, stop molesting Matthew." Ciel ordered as he came out of the room, wearing my old clothes. He had a short-sleeved button shirt with blue pin-stripes and some jeans that only came up to his knees. "Wow, uuh...that is a totally different look for you."

"Shut it!"

"Well uh, I guess I'll go change next, and we can head out. Ok?" They nodded and I went back into my parents bedroom. I came out with a frown on my face and a white v t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, "Why do you look upset?" Sebastian asked me, concern on his face.

"I...fit in my mother's clothing."

The two idiots covered their mouth to keep from laughing out loud at me and I glared at them. I was sooo not happy that my mum's clothes fit me! "Come on!" I growled and led them outside. People on the street stopped and stared as we three came out. "Good morning neighbors." I greeted them and they just nodded dumbly at me. "Ciel, before we go anywhere, I need to make a quick stop somewhere, a place I haven't seen in a while."

"Alright." Ciel said.

We walked around town for a bit and finally we arrived at the antique shop. I gulped and my hand touched the door knob, 'Now or never Matthew.' My little pep talk didn't work, but I forced myself to open the door. The small bell dinged and I looked around the shop. She wasn't around anywhere. Ciel brushed passed me and started looking at the knickknacks.

"Maybe she doesn't run the shop anymore..." I murmured as I looked around.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" A women screamed.

There was sounds of foot steps running down the stairs and she emerged and didn't even look up at me as she went to one of the shelves and she placed a few objects on it. "Sorry for being late, it's been a while since anyone's come to this store. You must be new he-" She turned her head and her eyes widen as she stared at me. "M-matt?"

I gave her a slight nod and said, "Hello, Sandra."

"Matt!" She suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, her body shook as I felt tears soak the shirt, "You idiot!" She released me from her hold and slapped me, "You disappear without a word and suddenly come back!" What is it with people slapping me today! "Sorry." I said.

"Sorry. Sorry! Is that all you can say! You stupid block head, don't you realized that you make people worry about you!" She slapped me again and she suddenly fell to her knees, "That day you disappeared, I thought it was my fault. You look so upset and it was dark, I should have made you stay instead of wandering at night." She continued to sob and I stared down at her. There were no words that I could say to make this moment better, there was nothing I could do, except stay where I am. I never knew she cared for me, never knew that I've caused her this guilt. "Oh, look at me..." She sniffled and wiped the tears away as she rose back on to her feet, "I must look a sight to you all. Is this your friend?" She smiled at Sebastian and I nodded, "Yeah, this is Sebastian Michaelis, and he's Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel came to my side, he had another gameboy advance in his hand, "There's more of these? Let's get it." He told me.

"Ah haha, Ciel, you play to many games as it is. You don't need another one." I took it from him and handed it back to Sandra, "Oh aren't you cute." Sandra pinched Ciel's cheek and he glared at me for allowing it to happen. "I'm Sandra Estavez, I've known Matthew since he was 13 years old. Silly boy tried to steal my merchandise, but he ended up falling on his face before he could make it out the door." The two stared at me, and my face started burning, "I thought we've agreed to never speak of it again. Besides, I just needed enough stuff to pawn for cash back then."

"So, Matthew was a thief before, well young ma-" I slapped Sebastian's mouth shut and said loudly, "Ok, it was fun visiting, but we shouldn't be keeping Sandra away from her work now!"

"Oh nonsense, please join me for some tea." She said.

Damn...

Sandra led us to the backroom where she kept a lot of her other merchandise, even though the room is supposed to be a living room. We sat down on a couch and she disappeared. Sebastian immediately turned to me, "Why did you stop me from speaking?"

"You idiot! Don't you know how weird it would be to call a kid young master!" I whispered harshly. "Who are you calling kid!" Ciel growled out. "You know what I mean Ciel! Ok look, no giving orders, no acting high and mighty, and seriously no weird mentions of our world!" They just raised an eyebrow at me and crossed their arms, "Guys!" I shouted.

"I have pan dulces!" Sandra announced as she came into the room with tea, coffee for herself, and some of her spanish bread. "What's pan dulce?" Ciel asked as he picked one up and gave it a cautious sniff. "It's a spanish pastry. Try it." I grabbed one and bit into it, they use to be so good, but now they tasted like nothing more than tasteless crackers. Sebastian looked at the tea and bread and Sandra just smiled, "Don't worry, it's not like it's roofied or something." I spit out my tea and started coughing, "Sandra!"

"What! Oh my bad, I shouldn't speak like that in front of the cute little boy~" She pinched Ciel's cheeks again and I was covering my face in embarrassment. "What is a roofie?" Sebastian whispered. "Nothing, just please don't ever mention it." I forgot Sandra's strange humor. Ciel ate his bread and finished his tea as Sebastian asked questions about me.

"How was Matthew when he was younger?"

"Oh, he was so quiet, when he did speak to me, it was quite rare, and usually it was for something he wanted me to get him. How did you meet Matthew?"

"We fo-"

I nudged Sebastian's leg and said, "I was trying to run away again, they found me and gave me a place to stay."

"Oh, so you two are related. Well I wouldn't have been able to tell, you both look nothing alike." Sandra took a sip of her coffee and Sebastian reached for his own teacup, trying to seem human. Sandra saw his half-hidden mark and she said, "Oh, do you like HIM."

"Him? Why yes, I'm actually quite fond of him." Sebastian said.

"Ah, yeah." I butted in again, "Unfortunately he was drunk and ended up with a star instead of the upside down heart star from the band." Sebastian raised his eyebrow at me but said nothing back. "Oh yes I also wanted to ask one more thing." Sebastian said, Sandra nodded and waited patiently, "What did he do here? You say he would come often to your shop, what would he do?"

"Hm. Oh well, he would play with the music boxes or just read some of the books I had here. He always asked for some kind of music to be playing, though, I don't care for the music he likes so he ended up finding someone and bought an iPod from them." She then covered her mouth and started laughing, "It was so funny seeing him struggle just to ask me something. He was really shy and had wanted to add some music on the thing. I did, but nothing comes for free."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to work me like a dog." I said, my arms crossed and a frown on my face. "Oh please, you only had to carry the heavy boxes."

"I had no muscles!"

"Well now you do, and that was thanks to me for getting you started."

I slapped my forehead and sighed, "Fine, whatever...Sandra, I've never said it before but...thank you for everything you've done for me." I smiled at her and she gave me one back, "Anytime kiddo. I'm just glad to see you're alright."

It wasn't until 2 pm did we leave her shop. I've noticed, not once did the bell ring, and from the looks of the store, it seemed that no one has come into the shop. Ciel started asking me questions, mostly about the cars running around, the 'strange' way people dressed, and especially the toys. I finally decided to take him to a mall and Sebastian and I lost him in the crowds of kids at a toy department. "Ciel? Ciel?" I called out as I looked around for him.

"I'm over here." I turned around and walked down two aisles of toys and saw him in the video game department. He was trying out the demos for the Xbox and the Wii, and I could tell he was having fun. "Young master sees to like to play with your technologies." I sighed and nodded, "Man, I should have never let him play with that gameboy. Oh well, he's going to be glued to that until the demo stops him. You want to go somewhere?"

"Perhaps some clothing for you." I looked down at my outfit and nodded, "Yes. Let's do that." I placed my hand on his back and led him away, I called out to Ciel, "We're heading to the clothing department, it's upstairs, don't talk to strangers!" He gave me a slight nod and continued to play the game. I don't think he really listened to me, but then again I have Sebastian here, he'll find Ciel if anything happens.

We walked up to the men's department and I started rifling through the racks looking for something to wear. "What about these?" Sebastian asked. I turned my head and my mouth fell open, "Put those down!" He grinned as he held the package of male thong underwear for the damn world to see.!I tackled him to the floor and we fought each other, me trying to snatch them away, and he just keeping them away. "Can I help you gentlemen?" A department helper came over and he had an eyebrow raised as he stared down at us. "Hehe...uh, yes I'm looking for some uh, boxers." Why the hell did I ask for boxers?

"Well, those aren't boxers sir." The man said.

I chuckled nervously again and stood up, "Oh, yeah. Oops."

He wasn't buying it, but didn't say anything, "There's some over there."

"Yeah, thanks." I backed up and rushed over to where he pointed so I wouldn't draw too much attention. Sebastian chuckled softly as I looked through the different types of boxers, "I thought you don't wear underwear, Matthew."

"I don't like the goofy underwear they have over there, besides these are better." I grabbed a few, all of them were black with a red outline and I went to the pants section. "Besides, shouldn't you also find something for yourself to wear?"

"Hm... very well." He left off and I continued looking through the clothes. I found a few pair of jeans, one black, two dark blue, and one light blue. I went to the shirts and found a mid-sleeve white shirt, two polo shirts, one black with red strips, and the other white with blue, and finally a black casual zipper vest, it would look nice with the mid-sleeve. "Let see, what else should I buy." I tapped my foot on the ground as I tried to think and I looked down, "Right shoes. I suppose." I found a pair of sneakers and a pair of boots and decided to go straight to the changing room to see if they fit.

The clothes didn't look half bad on me, in fact they look quite nice.

"You look great." Sebastian image was behind my mirror self. I turned my head and smiled at him, "You know, there's other rooms besides this one."

"Yes but they don't have you." I laughed softly and he started removing his clothing and trying out outfits. "Matthew how are we going to pay for theses?" Sebastian said as he finished buttoning a black button up with matching black slacks and belt, my did he love his black didn't he? I was also pretty sure those were very expensive. "Well pretty easy really. We make some. I know you can do it." Sebastian smirked and opened a box showing two shiny black shoes, "This Hugo Boss, I like his style of shoes." He slipped them on and I just shook my head, "How expensive your style Sebastian."

"Well, I'm the one with the money right? So I can buy whatever I want." He held out his left hand and his right hand cupped over it and he removed it after two seconds. There was a roll of hundreds in his hands and I whistled, "Wow. But I wonder if you know about the security line on them." I grabbed the roll and pulled out one and held it up to the light. "Yup, knew you'd mess up. Go look at a hundred closely in the light and you will see what is missing." He rolled his eyes and took back the roll, "Whatever you want...Love~" I blushed and he pressed his lips to me. He lightly nip my lower lip, wanting me to sweeten our kiss, I obliged and our tongues intertwined with each other. He pressed against me, one hand slipping under my shirt. I moaned softly as he tweaked one of my nipples. He smirked at this and said, "This place would be highly inappropriate to make love, but we can try."

"No!" I opened the door and kicked him out, "You-you...horny dog!" I knew calling him a dog would piss him off, but it's what he gets. I changed back to my other clothes and grabbed the other ones. I walked to the register and saw Ciel leaning against the wall, he moved over to me and asked, "Where did Sebastian go?"

"To get money. Did you find something you want? And no you can't have the Xbox, the Wii, or anything else bigger than the gameboy." He pouted and held up a set of clothes, and the store's magazine, "This." He pointed at the bottom, it was Nintendo ds, "I want the _Dslite_, not the DsI, or the 3D, but the Dslite, it can play games from the gameboy advance." I sighed and nodded, "Fine. But your going to get stupid from all those games."

"Would you like to buy all of these sir?" I turned my head and the cashier was a teenage girl, her name badge said she is called Marabella, and there was little kitten stickers on her cash register, and she seemed very happy. "Yes please." She gave me a toothy smile and started removing the security clips. "That will be 459.72." I looked around for Sebastian. "Will that be cash or credit?" She asked, her big bright smile on her face.

"Uh."

"Cash." Sebastian was by my side and he took out a wallet, where he got it, I have no clue, and handed her 5 hundred-dollar bills. She checked each on and gave him back change and a receipt, "Thank you for shopping gentlemen!" She took out her cellphone and quickly took our pictures. We tilted our heads to the side, not expecting this, though I think Sebastian and Ciel didn't know what she did, and I took the bags and Ciel grabbed my wrist and dragged me down to the toy section. I sighed as I stand by a corner and he dragged the poor employee through the ds section and picked game after game. Finally when he got all he wanted he made us go to the register.

"Uh...it's going to be 698.31...sirs." The guy looked at us, and then looked at Ciel. "You sure you want only these?" I asked Ciel. He nodded and Sebastian took out 7 hundreds. The guy just stared at them and he hesitantly took them, "Wow... kid must be spoiled." He muttered.

"Minimum wage idiots should learn to keep their thoughts to themselves." I glared at the guy and he flinched. Sebastian lean close to me and whispered, "Your eyes are showing." I calmed down and the guy handed us the bags. "Come on Ciel." We walked through the store and I stopped and stared at a display rack, "What is it Matthew? Did you find something you want?" Sebastian asked.

I stared at the dvds, two seemed to call to me and I shouted, "Yes!" I grabbed the dvds and made Sebastian pay for them. "We have to go back home now, now!" I jumped up and down and zipped out of the store. Sebastian and Ciel sweat-dropped and look at each other, "He's uh... a little too excited. Isn't he?" Ciel said.

"Yes. But this is probably the first time I have ever seen him like this." Sebastian sighed, a small smile on his face, and he grabbed the forgotten bags. "Shall we, master?" Ciel nodded and they walked out.

~ASC~

By the time they arrived to Matthew's home the blonde was running back and forth from the living room to the kitchen, a buttery smell in the air. "Hurry up and sit on the couch!" He said as he jumped over the couch and ripped the plastic from one of the dvds. "What has you so excited?" Sebastian asked as he sat on to the couch.

"You'll see!" Matthew rushed back into the kitchen and brought out a large bowl full of popcorn and a can of soda. "Here Ciel." Matthew shoved the items into his hands and he went to the t.v. "You guys are going to see a movie that I have always loved." He turned on the t.v. and took out the dvd from its box and slipped it into the back of the t.v. "Is this like The Wild Earl?"

"Way better than that. It's The Nightmare Before Christmas." Sebastian and Ciel stared at Matthew, "You want us to watch a nightmare?" Sebastian said.

"Just shut up and watch it for me, ok?" They sighed and Matthew pressed play on the menu disk. Matthew backed away and then threw himself onto the couch, his feet on Sebastian's lap, and his back leaning against the armrest. The intro started and Ciel moved closer to the screen as they started to sing. Sebastian was confused at the movie, he didn't understand it so well, seeing as he _is _a demon. He looked to Matthew and saw the smile on his face, it hasn't left since the start of the movie, and he seemed to hum the songs, knowing them by heart.

'Sebastian, watch the movie.' Matthew thought.

'Oh, so you're talking to me now?' Sebastian said.

'...Lie down for me, please?' Matthew asked, his eyes never leaving the screen, as he brought his feet down to the floor and just leaned on in the middle of the armrest, and the couch's back 'Put your head, right here.' He patted his lap and Sebastian gave a slight smirk and complied. Matthew's hand laid on the crown of his head, and he used his fingers to softly rake through the black hair. Sebastian relaxed at this and could hear Matthew's voice in his mind singing the songs of the movie.

The movie was close to ending now, Santa Clause free, and Jack was back. Sally left the snowy town and Jack followed her to the hill. He started to sing to Sally and Matthew repeated the words softly in his mind, it sounding sweeter to Sebastian than the two characters in the movie. Credits started coming out and Matthew sighed happily, "What do you think?" Matthew asked Sebastian.

"interesting, a demon would never act like that really. Being together with Sally for so long, Jack should have been able to sense that she was his soul mate." Matthew laughed softly and looked to Ciel, "What do you think Ciel?" The small Earl was passed out on the floor, small pieces of popcorn stuck to his face, and the soda empty on the floor. "Ah, I suppose running around made him tired." Matthew patted Sebastian's shoulder, and the black-haired demon removed himself from Matthew's lap. "I'll take him upstairs, mind cleaning up?" Sebastian shook his head, "Not at all."

Matthew gently picked Ciel from the floor, and took him up to his old bedroom. He changed the sleeping Earl into a large t-shirt that used to be his own nightwear, and he laid the small boy on to the bed and covered him with the sheets, "Sweet dreams Ciel." Matthew lightly ruffled his hair and left the room.

'He fell asleep right after the movie ended, I'm surprised he even held out that long.' Sebastian chuckled in Matthew's mind and Matthew smirked, 'Yeah. I forget that he is still just a kid. He's always so serious and tough, and he's also very lonely, even if he doesn't say it.' Sebastian stayed silent and Matthew walked down the stairs and went to the music room.

'Sandra says you listened to music when you were younger. Can I ask why?' Sebastian asked as he leaned against the wall opposite of the music room. '...My mother was a pianist and violinist, and my father was a singer and a pianist. Anyways, to answer your question...it's very complicated. Music is what brought my mother and father together, they both were late for their performance, and ended up sharing a cab. And as long as I could remember, even perhaps when they were still dating, music always filled their lives.' Matthew bent down and touched the chalk outlines, 'There was always music playing inside the house, either from my mother's or father's collection. Or almost always from them.'

'Then, music is what reminds you of your family?'

'Yeah, it is something I can't forget.' Matthew closed his eyes and let his hand touch the floor near him, remembering how his parents would dance together to the sound of music. '...You know, you never told me about what happened after you died. It's impossible to come back with out help of some kind.' Matthew opened his eyes, stood straight up and turned his head to Sebastian, "I don't want to tell you... I'm sorry for sounding so selfish today, but I want to keep it to myself. It's-" Sebastian pressed a clawed finger to Matthew's lips, he was in his true form, and his eyes stared right into Matthew's, "I understand you wish to keep them close to you, I won't pry." He pressed his lips onto Matthew's forehead, then onto his lips, "I love you."

Matthew wrapped his arms around the demon's waist and laid his head on his chest, "I love you too, Sebastian."

_~ Origins ~_

_What was left of my soul was gone from my body. William must have reaped it. I don't blame him for doing it though. _

_It felt like I submerged in warm water. My body was drifting, but I couldn't tell in which direction, up, down, left or right, all of this seemed lost to me. My eyes wouldn't open, do souls have eyes? And if so, what would I see? I felt light as well, almost as if I was the air. Is this what happens when you die? I don't see a white light, nor do I hear anything...No, wait, I do hear something, it's soo faint. The warm fluid passed over my body and I heard two people humming, one a man, the other a woman._

_'...Damien...'_

_A male voice, not the ones humming was calling out to me. Who is calling me by my real name? It sounds almost familiar, yet I was not able to wrap my mind around it. The humming hasn't stopped, not that I wanted it too, it was gentle, and comforting. I heard giggling and once more the strange, yet familiar voice called to me._

_'Damien...'_

_My eyes opened, a bright light blurred my vision. I blinked a few times and my eyes stared back to soft hazel eyes. "M-mom!" I sat up and stared at her, she looked the same way as I remembered her, long curly blonde hair, bangs almost covering her eyes, and a soft smile always on her lips. "After so long of waiting, we finally get to see you again." She pulled me into a hug and I hesitantly held her, "...We?"_

_"Don't tell me you forgot about your old man." I turned my head and my mouth fell open, "Dad!" He looked the same as my mother, blonde hair that reached up to the nape of his neck combed to the back, except for one lock, clear blue eyes, laugh lines etched into his cheeks, below them a strong jaw, and a smirk on his face. His arms were crossed, broad shoulders always sticking out, and he said to me, "It's good to see you, son." My mother had let go of me and I stood up, my legs were shaking and there was a large lump in the back of my throat, and I threw myself at my father. His arms caught me and he held me tight. Tears started to fall, as I tried to say something to him, but I couldn't speak. I was 19, and yet I felt like a 3-year-old unable to speak correctly through my cries._

_He softly rubbed my back, and he whispered, "I know, son, I know."_

_We released each other and I rubbed the tears away from my eyes. "You've grown so big son." My father told me. "Yeah well, 12 years does that to a person." I chuckled softly and my mother went to my father's side, holding his arm in her own. "We're sorry we weren't there for you. You've been through so much and dealt with it all on your own." My parents looked at me, sadness was clear in their eyes, "It wasn't your fault. I'm doing...well I guess I was doing good. I had found a place to belong, made dear friends, fell in love, had three...I-I have no regrets."_

_"He didn't mention us. Did he not like us?" I felt my body freeze at the voice behind me. "No dummy, it makes him sad to remember us." I hesitantly turned around and all three where there, looking at me. "T-toby, Damien, Edward..." They smiled at me and ran full speed, tackling me to the ground. My arms went around them and they chattered away, saying how glad they were to see me._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated over and over as I held them close to me._

_"It's ok." Toby whispered. They removed themselves from my hold and smiled widely at me. "You took really good care of us while you were back on earth!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yeah. Oh wait, Matthew! Please come out!" They shouted. I raised my eyebrow and I saw a shadow rise up from behind them. It took a shape, and I realized it was me, except it's eyes were hollow, only a smoldering red light was in the darkness, and it's body is made entirely of shadows, with the rare flashes of white coming forward like small flames. "What on earth?" I said._

_"No not on Earth! Here!" Toby said as she grabbed the shadow me's hand. "He's you, he came a few weeks after we died. He's been taking care of us...though he can't talk, but he's super strong!" As if to prove her point the thing lifted her up over its head and she screamed happily as he held her up. "How is that...and how are all of you here? Are we in limbo... or is this what happens when we die?"_

_They all looked at me, it seems they didn't knew either._

_"I can answer that for you?" The voice that had called my real name from the beginning seemed to echo the entire place. I look around and couldn't find who it was. "Oh right, sorry. Forgot about the glasses." Just as soon as the voice said that, some guy appeared in front of me. "Ah!" I jumped backwards when I saw the large double ended scythe in his hands._

_"Woah, easy there Damien, I mean Matthew." He smirked at me. The man had dark brown hair, greenish-yellow eyes, and was taller than me by a few inches, for some reason he was wearing a suit, it seemed to remind me of what William wore...wait..._

_"You're a reaper!"_

_"Yup. Can you guess who I am?" Twirling the scythe around he planted the blade on the white floor and leaned against the weapon, careful not to get cut by the other end. "I'll give you a hint." He cocked his head to the side and little Edward grinned, and the older man grinned like him as well._

_My eyes widen, and I stuttered, "E-edward?"_

_"Bingo!" He clapped his hands and looked back to everyone else, "Mind giving me a few moments with him?" They shook their heads and turned to leave, "Except you, Shadow." The Shadow-me stopped and walked to Edward's side._

_"Edward...you-I..." He turned around and I stopped talking, "A lot has happened. I know. We were only 12 when that happened, though I'm glad to say I reaped the bastard's soul... It didn't change the fact that I left you." Edward sighed and bent down, a chair appearing out of nowhere. "I don't think you know how much we needed you. You were our ground, when we needed to know something for sure, we'd just look at you...and we knew the answer. But...when it happened, we needed you, but you... we depended on you too much that we ended up hating you for not being able to help us." The Shadow-me touched his shoulder and Edward smirked as he looked up to me, "Imagine my surprise that reapers are mostly people who have sinned. It's our punishment in our world, we can never be reincarnated."_

_"What do you mean sinned? And reincarnation?" I asked._

_"Oh, yeah. You don't know this, but I've always envied you, in fact to the point that I wished you'd died along with your parents." To say I am surprised was an understatement, I thought for a second he was just joking, but the serious look on his face proved to me that he was not. "Matthew, tell me when did you and I first met?"_

_"First year, you were in the sandbox, and I was trying to play with you."_

_Edward smirked and hanged his head low, "Yeah... those days are still fresh in my mind. Do you remember my dad?" He asked, looking up at me._

_"I've never met him, don't you remember?"_

_He nodded and sighed, "Yeah... my old man was a true bastard. Son of a bitch would beat me if I did something wrong, or if he was just pissed. I guess that's why I hated you." I was still confused, not understanding what he ment. "Well...I remember seeing you on the first day. Your mom and dad both came to drop you off, all the little brats there wouldn't stop crying for their own mum, except you. You seemed shy, yet you wanted to be there. You were...so innocent, and I hated that..." He shook his head. Edward sighed once more and looked up at the white ceiling, "You're probably wondering, why you? I don't know why, maybe it was cause you were the easiest to hate, seeing as how for 3 whole weeks you never spoke with anyone, yet continued on as if nothing was wrong, while I had to hide my bruises and hate having to go back home. That innocent smile you gave everyone, and how clueless you are to the bad things in the world, you took everything in strides, as if everything would be fine. When everyone who wasn't naïve like you, knew that it wasn't."_

_"Edward, I-" He raised his hand to stop me once more and the Shadow-me patted him on the back, "Then, that day came. You walked over to me, wanting to play in the sandbox, but to afraid to ask if you could. I was getting sick and tired of you just standing there the whole time that I screamed at you to just play in the 'damn box'. Hahaha, the startled expression of yours still makes me laugh." He wiped a tear away and digged his hand into his breast pocket. He took out a cigarette and he pulled out a red lighter. "You ended up sticking with me since then, always chattering away when something interested you, but most of the times you stayed silent. I don't know why you clung to me, but you did." He exhaled a large cloud of smoke and tapped the cigarette on the handle of his scythe, the ashes falling to the ground, and then disappearing, as if it never existed._

_"One particular day. My father beaten me till I couldn't move, then the scumbag abandoned me. Though I'm glad he left. That day, I hated you so much, you and your happy life with your mother and father that cared for you." He stubbed out the cigarette and signaled for me to come closer, "Sit down, I'm tired of looking up." He said. I looked around, wondering what I could sit on, then I remembered how he made the chair appear. I bent down, and a white chair appeared under me. He sighed and shook his head side to side, his hands gripping his hair, "That day, that day... That day I told you everything that happened to me, the only reason I did that though, was because I wanted to see what you would do. To shatter your happy world. You looked so shock as I showed you the bruises, and you even look ready to cry. Yet, there was no pity in your eyes, nor were your tears fake...I-I was so confused. You were promising that you would never dare tell anyone after I told you that I would be taken to an orphanage, if someone found out, and that I would be all alone..."_

_He shook his head and continued, "Though, as this horrible fate would have it, someone found out, and they told someone, and they told someone, and soon I wound up in the orphanage." Edward started to smile and a laugh came to his lips, "I remembered you came to me, crying your big eyes out, saying over and over that you were sorry. Even though I know you never told anyone, you still apologized to me, thinking it was your fault. Your tears surprised me, they...frightened me. I didn't knew why you would waste your tears over someone like me, I didn't knew why you cared so much. After that, I stayed at the orphanage, thankfully the place sent us to schools. But people started talking about me, people felt sorry for me. I ignored all of them as you stuck by my side." Edward stood up from his seat and started walking around me. Shadow-me touched the death scythe, a sad look in his red eyes as Edward continued to pace around._

_He stopped behind me and placed his hands on the back of my shoulders. "One good thing came of being in the orphanage, I was able to meet Toby. Though I was afraid to talk to her. I remember my thoughts of her were that of a really cool girl who doesn't back down from anything. When she joined us in school, you had approached her, asking her if we can borrow her crayons. She said only if she was able to watch us, so we couldn't 'break them.' You were somehow able to get her to hang out with us, and I was grateful for that. With her in our small group, it made me feel strangely happy. And it was thanks to you, you were the glue that held us together as a group, without you, we'd never would have spoken to each other, and I wouldn't have people who actually cared for me." He paused, I knew what was coming next, and he seemed hesitant to speak. His fingers tapped my shoulders and he leaned down, his chest pressing against my back, and his arms wrapped around my neck, "Then, the day after your parents died, and they took you away into that horrid hospital...it felt as if I lost someone dear to me. Toby and I would worry so much about you, wondering if you were ok, and if you were safe."_

_His hands tightened on my shoulders, slightly shaking as he remembered, "...When...when they brought you to the orphanage, you seemed different. There was a hollow look in your eyes, your innocence was killed, smothered out by the truth of the world... When you were back, you seemed so far away from everyone, and yet you still clung close to me and Toby. Finally one night, you started to cry and I came over to your bed. Again, your tears scared me, you who should never ever shed tears through those big eyes, were crying because you've lost your mother and father, and no one believed you when you tried to tell the truth. Even I didn't believe you back then, and I'm sorry for that." His grip tightened on my shoulders, and he whispered, "I realized then that, I never wanted to see you crying ever again. So I tried my best to be the leader, just to make you happy. I tried to come up with ideas of fun stuff to do, of things we can laugh at, anything to keep those tears away. But I guess...in the end, I've failed." His hands wrapped around my body, as he buried his head into my back, "Can you ever forgive me?" He whispered softly, desperation in his voice._

_Why was he asking me to forgive him? Shouldn't it be the other way around, I abandoned him and Toby. I never tried to help them after what happened, I just hid in my shell, and tried to wish the world away. "Why, why did you say that? It's me who should be asking for your forgiveness. It's because of me that everything happened! If I had just died that night, I-"_

_"I would have been left alone! If you had died, I would have lost my dear friend, and everything that had meaning would have been lost! Can't you see that? My destiny is to forever wallow in my sins...never to age... never to be with the people who I love...never to start anew. But you, you're a survivor, everything in your life that puts you deeper and deeper into hell, it's all to see how hard you can continue to try to pull yourself out." I opened my mouth to disagree with that, and he covered my mouth with his hands, "You have no idea how much your wanted, how much your needed. The world may continue to move even if you died, but the friends that you made can never ever forget you, because you are just that important to us. As soon as I woke up at the Reaper's department. They told me what I was to do, and I knew I was given a chance to try to watch over you. I saw your entire life Damien, I saw how you fell deeper into a hole, thinking you can never crawl out. I also saw how you took yourself to another world, you asked for a second chance because you wanted to try again. If that's not a survivor, then I don't know what is."_

_I grabbed his hands and pulled them down, "But... I caused more harm, than helped. Because of me, everyone around me would get hurt, some way or another."_

_"It wasn't your fault though. It was mine, that stupid worm would have never gotten into you, if it wasn't for my hatred when I was smaller. Somehow, my hatred called that demon forward, and it infected you, and cursed you, all of it was my fault. My hatred for you was so strong, it called it forward, though, because of that it's curse came onto me as well. So that's why we all suffered, because I couldn't control my jealousy, because I hated you for everything you have."_

_My heart stopped at his words, and my body trembled, "If-if that is true, then what about the second worm? It couldn't have been you if there-"_

_"That's because it laid an egg in you. They can go undetected for so long, and hatch after a year of being within a host, then it slowly started to cause you misfortune, unnoticeable at first, but then, it causes you the utmost pain. It would have taken it time for that to happen though, but when your's and the young'un Damien met, his worm doubled in size to compete with the younger worm within you. But... It was the most unfortunate thing that the worms encountered that Joker guy. That mansion you were all in, it was like swimming into an ocean of blood with great whites. The worms were going on a frenzy, trying to escape your bodies to go to the other children, trying desperately just to feed off of the misery in the air. The worm in Damien however grew to strong, to fast, that it controlled Damien into trying to kill off the other worm. Yours tried to do the same, but was only strong enough to force Damien to kill himself."_

_Tears stung my eyes, all of this wasn't controled by fate, it was all just a series of misfortune, caused by the Jynxes. Those worms, those damn worms. Every damn time. Can we ever break free from this dreaded curse? Will we ever have a moment of pure happiness?_

_Edward laid his chin on the crown of my head, "I...I have some news to tell you Matt."_

_"What else can you tell me?" I was afraid to know, yet I asked anyways. He smiled and buried his face into my shoulder, "Well, when I first became a Reaper, I was made to be this age and not a year less or more. As the years advanced, I kept a watchful eye over you, and even brought your parents soul, and took care of them. I did the same for the children, and when that demon guy released this small bit of your soul," The Shadow-me disappeared in a blast of dark light and it looked like a small flame mixed with black and white, Edward held out his hand and it landed on the center of his palm, "I made a grab for it, before it could disappear. The only reason I brought it, was because the children and your parents seemed unhappy, they wished to see you, but souls can not go back to Earth, not after they were already reaped." He placed it in my own hands, it was so small, so fragile like a snow flake, it thrummed in my hands, and I released it, it floated ever so gently around me. Edward chuckled at it and it transformed back into me and I looked up at Edward, studying him._

_"Your not telling me what you want to say." I said._

_He smirked and patted my head roughly, "Stupid. Anyways, as I watched over you, I saw you getting weaker and weaker. When the spike stabbed you into the heart, your soul was damaged beyond repair and I snatched it before that other reaper could do so."_

_"And?" I asked, he was leaving something out still, I just know it._

_"Well...Matthew, I have two options for you. 1. You can either stay and be reincarnated with everyone. Or... 2. You can go back."_

_"Is that it?" I asked, I stood up and looked at him, "Of course I'm staying!" I shouted, "I have waited for this my entire life! I'm finally reunited with my parents, your here, and so are my young ones! There's nothing left on Earth for me."_

_"You say nothing?..." Edward eyebrows furrowed as he walked over to the Shadow-me, "Like I said before, this is a piece of your soul, from when the demon broke your bond to each other." I nodded, "Ok, fine and dandy, let's just patch up my soul together, and then it's done." Edward smiled sadly and shook his head, "You still don't get it. Don't you wonder why it's covered in shadows?" I opened my mouth, and then shut it, that thought never came to my mind until now. "Why __**is **__it like that?"_

_"Well normally...a soul that has been ripped apart like yours, well...they can't survive. Shadow would have never made it if it wasn't for that demon. A piece clung on to Shadow, and has kept him from dying. That is why he is covered in darkness, and that is also why he can't speak, since originally demons can not speak human language, they have to learn it." I looked at the Shadow-me and it just blinked, and tilt his head to the side, the feather earring on his ear defied gravity and floated where it could. "S-so I can't have that part of me back. Ok, big deal, we'll both exist then."_

_Edward sighed, "You really just don't...you just don't get it!" He shouted. "Why do you think a demon soul would stick to a human soul without devouring it! It's because..." He stopped and took a deep breath, and calmly continued, "It's because that demon loved you very much, he would have been here by your side now, if it wasn't for the contract he made with the child. It's the only thing keeping him alive." Edward touched the Shadow-me, and his entire body changed into the shadow version of Sebastian, "So...what will you pick?" Edward asked me._

_"I-I-" My voice trembled and I saw mother, father, and my children behind Edward, they looked at me, but they didn't give me a hint of what I should do, all they did was smiled and encouraged me to pick what I wanted. Shadow-Sebastian extended his hand to me, wanting me to take it. "No!" I backed away and shook my head, "No, I had my chance on Earth and messed up! I want to be with all of you! I have to be! I have to!" I shouted. Edward went to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "There are people on Earth who need you, you dummy." The Shadow-Sebastian's form shifted to Ciel, to the trio, to Tanaka, then it started turning into my summonings, each and everyone that loved me, and cared for me were appearing in the remains of mine and Sebastian's soul. Tears fell as I looked at it, it was turning back to Sebastian and I fell to my knees and buried my face into my hands, "I don't want to leave all of you... I want to stay!"_

_They all came to me and wrapped their arms around me, "We'll see each other again, that's the point of reincarnation." My father told me. "Yeah! Then, next time we can do things properly!" The kids shouted as they grinned at me. My mother softly touched my cheek and smiled, "I'll love you always my child, but you must not worry for us. We will be together again, someday." I held them all tightly, wishing they'd just tell me to stay, and I looked to Edward and he smiled at me, "Don't worry Matt. I'll take good care of them, ok?" I nodded and they released me._

_Shadow-Sebastian went down on one knee, his mouth opened and soundlessly he told me, 'I love you.' The last tear fell down the corner of my eye and I brought my hand up. He placed his hand to mine and we clasped them together, "I-I want to go back, I want to be with you again." I told him, he nodded and looked to Edward._

_"Alright, but like I said, damaged souls can't survive. So I have some friends of yours that wish to help you." I looked at him, confused at what he ment and then the white world we were in started having red symbols being made. It was all my summonings, each and every one of them came out of their world and came towards me, "The book was destroyed when it touched the water, but your blood had also spilt onto the book and has kept them safe for now. They all agreed and wish to become one with you, so you will live...but you'll be a special kind of demon, a host actually, you'll still have your human soul within you, but I guess in percentage about 10% of you will be human, the other 90 will be your new soul, a demon soul. Will you be okay with that." I looked to the Shadow-Sebastian and nodded, "Yes...it will be fine."_

_"Good!" Edward grabbed his scythe and pointed it at me, "Then in the power invested in me, yada yada yada, I join this damaged soul with these!" He cut my chest and I fell backwards as I felt every soul from the book rushing into me. My light body started to feel heavy, and I bit the inside of my mouth in pain. It felt like forever, till finally the last one, Shadow-Sebastian looked at me one more time and he slipped into my soul. A pulse ran through me and I couldn't breathe, I looked at Edward, worried that something went wrong, instead everyone just stood together and Edward whispered to me, "I couldn't find Toby, and after all this is done, I'm going to be punished and force to work on the other side of our world. Maybe, someday I can find her, then, someday you will also see her, along with your family, and your dear children." He smiled sadly to me and my hand reached out to them, wanting to go back, and yet at the same time wanting to go to Sebastian._

_The pulse came again and I felt myself disappear, darkness surrounding me once more._

_Edward frowned and the small Damien tugged on his sleeve, "Did we really have to lie to him?" He asked. Edward nodded and ruffled the boy's hair, "How can I tell him that he'll never be able to see you guys again because you helped him? I've interfered too much, so the chances of you ever being reborn are so slim now, and there's no guarantee you will be together. I'm so sorry." Edward bowed his head and they shook their head, "We knew the risk, and we are ok with everything, we have faith that we will be back together." Matthew's mother said as she smiled down at the children, "Isn't that right?" They nodded and looked up at Edward, "Thank you for everything Mr. Edward."_

_Edward chuckled softly and placed his hands behind his head and he leaned backwards, "Nah... It was you guys who did everything. Now, let's get you guys back." He slashed the air with his scythe and a door opened up. The children stepped into the door and Matthew's parents followed after. Edward walked to the door and lingered a few minutes outside, "Goodbye, my dear friend. If life is kind to me and you, we may see each other again...someday..." He stepped into the door and it closed behind him, the white world shook and collapsed, revealing a slumbering Matthew, curled up, his body slowly changing..._

_~ASC~_

_My eyes snapped open and I saw the bodies floating around, many dead, and a few still alive. My legs started to hurt and I looked down as my shoes were killing me, and my legs were trying to stick together. I forced the shoes off, for some reason the need for air wasn't affecting me. When I pulled the shoes and socks off I saw my feet starting to grow longer and webbed. My lower legs stung and I pulled my pants off next and my legs stuck together and started to morph into a mermaid's tail. As I looked at the tail I felt something warm on my stomach and looked down, there was a strange mark forming under my belly button, just below the scar from the knife wound, was an eight sided star surrounded by two circles, the inner one touching all the tips, and the outer one with a double coils interlocked, forming circles in the outer ring._

_'How strange.' I thought. I touched it and it glowed softly, a small feeling of euphoria passed over me and I blushed. My stomach growled and I looked around, and I took in a lung full of water, somehow I was able to breathe, and something delicious was near by. I looked over and saw a massacre of the undead surrounding a lone life boat. I licked my lips and thought of calling the mermaids to join me for a midnight snack. I traced their symbol, and they came out, smiling at me, and I tilted my head towards the buffet. They nodded and swam forward, I looked at my tail and copied their movement._

_Soon we surrounded the boat and I grabbed body after body, but the delicious taste did not come from them. I heard muffled voices and looked up, and there was Sebastian. My heart beated loudly in my ears as the thought of being with him, flooded my mind and my hands shot out as his face neared the water. __The look on his face was of shock, he didn't recognize me, and I pulled him into a kiss. He struggled and gave up just as quick. I knew that he remembered me as I deepened my kiss. I was glad to be back, I could not for the life of me, forget this demon, because I love him, and I want to be with him forever._

**_~Please Review~_**

**_Ah I feel as if this chapter wasn't enough! I'm sorry everyone! It's been a little difficult since I just came out of orientation and I start college this monday. Like I said before, my updates will now take some time, more so than usual! Thank you for reading, and please take care!_**


	28. Cats, cookies, and puppy dog tail

_**Wah everyone I am so sorry! School has me sooo hectic! Omg and this chapter is tooo short, I'm sorry, please forgive me! *Bows*  
**_

**Chapter 28  
~ASC~**

He sighed a bit as Ciel was pulling on his arm, and Sebastian was pulling his other, both wanting to go different directions to the mall, "Sebastian, let him go! He's coming with me to that build bear factor!" He shouted as he tugged harder. Sebastian just smirked and pulled Matthew closer to him, "Sorry, but since we are in his world, you are my 'little brother' not my 'little master', so 'big brother' wants his 'friend' to come with him to the pet store."

"I'm going to make you sweat when we go back home!" Ciel threatened. "Alright that's enough! Ciel, your old enough to go by yourself to the shop. Sebastian on the other hand is an idiot, do you really want to leave him alone with so many kittens?" He asked as he stared down at Ciel. Ciel sighed and released his hand, "Fine! But your taking me around town today!" Matthew nodded and patted Ciel's head, "Anything you want Ci-EL!" He shouted as Sebastian lifted him up and dragged him to the pet store, not really caring that people were staring at them. "S-sebastian! People are staring, stop that!" He demanded. Sebastian smirked and shook his head, "Whatever I want, I get too~" He chided as he entered the store and looked around. Matthew sighed wondering if he would ever get a break, he got his wish instantly when Sebastian dropped him, and rushed over to the kittens, a light blush on his face as he touched them. "So soft, sweet, and young~" They mewed and he gushed over them, rubbing their little paws and stroking their fur. Matthew frowned, getting jealous and he walked away, grumbling over and over, "Stupid Sebastian!" He stopped and looked at the small pups in their little play pen, and he spotted one with large ears, a white furry belly the rest sandy brown fur, and short stubby legs, a little stubby tail wagging back and forth. "O-oh my god, it's a Corgi!" The small pup barked at him and it's little stubby tail wagged as he looked up at him. He smiled and took him out, the little puppy licking the tip of his nose, and he laughed softly, "You're so cute!"

He scratched the pup behind his large right ear, and his little leg started to kick as he released a small content growl. "So cute~ I wonder if I can keep you?" He said out loud. "Hell, fucking, no!" Sebastian said behind him, holding seven small kittens in his arms. He frowned and looked up at Sebastian, "It's not your decision now is it? Let see if Ciel will let me keep him. Besides, catophiles like you should shut the hell up!" He glared at him, and walked to the counter, and bought the small corgi puppy, the girl, surprisingly the same one from the clothing store, Marabella, was there again, "Hello again sir! What would you like the collar of your puppy to be?" She asked, a bright big smile on her face.

He smiled back at her, and looked down at the small pup, who was now sniffing the cash register. "Hmm, Joey, his name will be Joey." He said, the puppy looked up at him, and barked a few times, running back and forth as he looked up at him. "Joey, okay!" She said, as she grabbed one of the collars that already had the name, and she slipped the little red collar around his neck. "Now be sure to keep your puppy on a leash, might I suggest getting him a toy as well?" She said.

"Oh yes, what kind of toy should I get him?" He asked as he picked a black leash, and hooked it on the doggy's collar. "I usually let my pets choose what they want as a toy. Maybe he should run around the toy section for a bit?" She offered, the smile still on her lips. "Ok, thank you!" He picked up Joey and heard a click, he looked back at the girl and she was grinning as she had her phone in her hands, "Sorry, you just look so cute together!" She squealed happily and jumped up and down. He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "T-thank you." He muttered as he let Joey down and the little pup started running and skidding around, looking at everything in the store, smelling around, and it stopped at the toy section. He barked happily and jumped into the toy bin, disappearing into it for a second, and he came back out with a little squeaky bone, shaking it from side to side as it tried to rip it into pieces. He softly laughed and took the toy bone away from him, "Come on little one, I'll buy it for you before you decided to destroy it!" He smiled and bought the toy, and a small bag of kibble. "Sebastian! You can stay, or you can come as well, but I will no longer wait for you!" He didn't even look at Sebastian as he started walking.

Joey didn't follow, and he looked at Sebastian, an almost doggy smirk came to his lips, and he stuck his nose up in the air, and trotted after Matthew. Sebastian's eyebrow ticked and he instantly hated the small dog. "Filthy mutt!" He growled as he left the kittens back into the bin, and ran after immediately.

Matthew went into the Build-A-Bear factory, and saw Ciel trying to pick an outfit for a little blue bear, an eyepatch on one eye, and a little top hat on his head. He chuckled and went over to him, "So, how is it going?"

"I can't decided between the prince outfit, or the king outfit." He said as he held up two outfits, a white with gold trimming, and the other outfit, a deep navy blue with gold buttons, and a yellow sash going from the shoulder to the hip. "Why not the second one? It matches the hat. Also look Ciel, I got a puppy!" He lifted Joey up and the puppy yipped. Ciel looked at it, and patted the dog, "I approve. Now then, where is that lazy servant?" He said as he slipped the clothing onto the bear. "Oh cat-boy? Who cares. You want to go to the food court for a bit? They have giant cookie cakes~" He tempted Ciel and the boy nodded immediately. Sebastian came over and Ciel started to sneeze, "Sebastian, stay far away from us!" He ordered and Matthew smirked as he placed a hand on Ciel, "Come, let's leave the catophile by himself!" Ciel smiled and nodded and the three walked away. Sebastian frowned at this, 'Stupid Matthew, stupid Master!' He thought as he followed after, keeping his distance from the two.

Matthew laughed softly as he watched Ciel stared wide eye at the cookie factor shop, and he started ordering what he wanted, "Not too many Ciel, or you'll get a cavity!" He warned. They boy just waved him off as he held his teddy bear close and gave the girl the money and took the small brown bags full of sweets.

He sat down at a nearby table and watched as Ciel tried each treat out. There was a loud crash and Matthew turned his head, only for his eyes to widen as he looked at Jerry's two goons.

"You're dead! You're dead!" They shouted as they stumbled backwards. He stood up and went to them and they screamed 'devil' and ran away. Sebastian went by his side, a dark aura around him, "Where those the ones?"

"Y-yeah, but Jerry isn't with them." He looked around and noticed that the shoppers were looking at them. "We shou-" He turned his head and saw that Sebastian was gone. He gasped and looked to Ciel, "Ciel, we have to go now!" He grabbed the boy's hand, and picked Joey up from the ground, and he ran, trying to catch up to Sebastian. All he could hear were screams and thuds until he reached a corner and saw the two guys on the ground, beaten to a pulp. "S-sebastian!" His mate turned and smiled at him, "I left them alive for you."

He was shocked and he heard a whistle blowing, the security guards were running over. "Run!"

"What?" They both said.

"I said run!" He picked Ciel up and he ran quickly away from the guards, Sebastian not sure of what was going on, but he followed after. The left the mall, and didn't stop till they reached a park. Matthew set Ciel and Joey down, and he sat on the bench and gripped his head.

"I do not understand, why did we run?" Sebastian asked.

"Because you can't just attack someone!" He shouted.

Ciel and Sebastian stared at him, "But they attacked you before, did they not?"

"That doesn't make a difference. No one is going to care about your side of the story, if you beat the shit out of two people! All they are going to see is two injured boys, and a grown man who witnesses saw going after them!" He shook his head and slumped, "Look just...just don't do something like that again." Sebastian frowned and gave a slight nod, "Yes Matthew." Ciel was confused by all this, but he just shook his head and took the leash from Matthew's hands, "Might as well give us a tour while we are out here."

A small smile came to his lips and he nodded, "Alright then, but we won't be able to go everywhere." He stood up and started to walk, both of them following after the blonde. "Ok well, first thing, as you notice. There are more cars, I know we've only seen a few, or in my and Ciel's case, it was involved in our kidnapping with the Italian men. But anyways, you should no-"

"How very perculiar these cars, they go so fast." Sebastian said as he was in the middle of the street a car honking at him as it came. Matthew's eyes widen and he grabbed Sebastian and pulled him away from the cars, "Stop doing things on your own!"

"Where did Young Master go?" Sebastian asked, not paying attention to Matthew. The blonde looked around and released a scream as he saw Ciel being easily lured by some strange man with candy. He grabbed Ciel and glared at the man, "Get lost!" The man ran away and Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Why did you tell him to leave? He had more candy!" Ciel crossed his arms and pouted as he glared at him.

"You idiot, don't take candy from strangers!" He slapped his forehead, and gasped, "Where's Sebastain!" He spotted his mate going into a sex store and his face burned up and he told Ciel to stay still and he ran into the store. He blushed even harder as he saw Sebastian looking at a leather outfit and he had a whip in his hand, "Is this a torture store?" He asked a girl who was dressed as a dominatrix.

"Why yes it is a form of torture~ Want to try some of our toys out~" She flirted.

Matthew slapped his forehead and grabbed Sebastian, "Sorry, please ignore him, he's an idiot!" He dragged him out of the store and grabbed Ciel's arms, "Damnit you guys! You're going to kill me one of these days!"

"Didn't that already happen?" Ciel said as he ate some of the candy he got from the pedophile. Matthew groaned and mumbled over and over, "I hate my life, I hate my life!" The other two just got bored and started to complain to Matthew. "Aaah! Fine, we are going to the amusement park!"

"Amusement park?" They both said.

He just dragged them all the way to a large amusement park, and bought three wristbands. "Now keep this on your wrist, and you can get on the rides for free. If you want to play at the stands, you need to pay for them." He slipped on the wristband on Sebastian and Ciel, and he entered passed the gate. They stared at the wristband and followed after Matthew, wondering what the amusement park had to make it so 'amusing.'

Their mouths fell open as they saw the rollercoasters, the ferris wheel, and all the toys in the booths. Ciel ran to one of the booths, a shooting target one and he whistled to Matthew, "I want to play this game!" Matthew sighed and nodded as he gave the man 3 dollars.

"Now kid, if you can hit 5 ducks you can get a prize, if you hit 10 ducks you can get the bigger prizes." Ciel smirked and grabbed the toy rifle, "Easy!" He started shooting the moving ducks and he hit 20 of them. The man was shocked as hell and Matthew laughed and said, "I think he gets two big prizes, am I right?" The man nodded and Ciel picked a large blue bunny, and a tiger.

"Are all the games easy like this one?" Sebastian asked.

"With you two, I bed soo." He said a with a smirk.

"Then let's try them all out." Ciel said, "I like games~"

In a matter of 2 hours, Ciel one at every booth and Matthew and Sebastian were stuck holding all his prizes. "Matthew, what is Superman?" He asked as he went near the entrance to the rollercoaster. "It's a superhero who was so fast that he flew around the earth and made time go back."

"I doubt there is someone capable of doing that!" Sebastian said.

Matthew rolled his eyes, and checked Ciel's height, "Well your tall enough to go on the ride if you want too." Ciel gave him the leash of Joey, and ran inside. Matthew just laughed and sat down on a bench, Sebastian doing the same. "So this is what your world does for entertainment?" He asked.

"We do more than this, but I thought it'd be nice if I bring Ciel to a place like this." He can hear the boy screaming, and saw him having his hands in the air. He chuckled and shook his head, "I use to come here before when my mother and father were alive. There was always one ride I liked to go on the most."

"Which one is that?" Sebastian asked him.

"The ferris wheel...though not this one, it's to small. No, I mean the big one, it's so huge and every time I go on it, I reach the top and I feel like I'm so close to the sky, and when it stops it's like I all my problems are down below, and they cannot reach me." A small smile came to his face and he stared at the blue skies and he softly laughed, "Ridiculous right?" Sebastian shook his head, and took Matthew's hand into his own, "Not at all Matthew." He looked at Sebastian and the smile grew and he moved his body closer to Sebastian, and their lips almost touching, and Joey bit Sebastian's ankle.

"Gah!" He yelped and he glared at the small puppy who was glaring back at him, wanting him to stay away from his new master. Matthew laughed whole heartedly and picked the small pup from the ground, giving him a kiss on his head, "You're such a silly puppy aren't you~" He cooed, and Sebastian pouted and crossed his arms, 'Stupid mongrel!' The doggy yipped, licking Matthew's nose and the blonde just grinned and hugged the small pup to his chest, "Ah you're just so cute!"

"Really, because he looks like a little furry rat!" Sebastian spat out.

Matthew frowned and stood up, "Let's go for a walk Joey." Sebastian made a move to get up and Matthew harshly said, "Alone!" He stared in shock at Matthew who walked away from him and he growled in frustration, 'I hate that dog, I hate that dog, I hate that dog!'

"Where'd Matthew go?" Ciel asked as he exited the ride. Sebastian huffed and crossed his arms, "Who cares where he goes! He and that stupid mutt can get lost for all I care." Ciel stared at his demonic butler and shook his head, "Now who is being childish." He muttered as he left Sebastian as well, going after Matthew and Joey.

Sebastian refused to get up from his seat, still ticked off and getting frustrated that he hasn't been able to kiss or hold Matthew at all. 'Damnit there is a limit to my patiences! He's my damn addiction and I need him, damn it all!' He was very frustrated at the moment, and he huffed in annoyance and stood up, 'Fine, he can keep his precious mutt! But I better not get blocked by that damn dog again!' He disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of Matthew, Joey, and Ciel. They were busy looking at the map of the amusement park, and Matthew pointed to one small block, "You should try this one Ciel, it just spins you around and around."

"How is that fun?"

"It just is." Matthew slapped his forehead, 'Such a stubborn kid sometimes.' He sighed a bit and stood up straight, "Ok, what if I ride it with you?" He said to the small boy. Ciel hm'ed in thought and looked at Sebastian, "Why not you and Sebastian, ride it together?"

Sebastian's eyes widen a bit, and a smirk came to his face, "I'd be deli-"

"Sebastian-who? I know nobody by that name." Matthew stated flatly. Sebastian's face fell and he stared at Matthew, "Matthew you're acting ridiculous!"

"Come Ciel, we mustn't talk to strangers, they're are a bunch of weirdoes in this park." He took Ciel's hand, completely ignoring Sebastian, and took the small boy on all the rides in the park, continuing his little stubborn act of refusing to acknowledge Sebastian as other than 'person' or 'stranger.'

In his entire life, Sebastian never felt more humiliated, angry, and very alone. He had a frown on his face and he just waited at the park entrance for the other two, not counting the 'insufferable mongrel' Joeh, to stop playing around and come out. Two girls walked passed him, giggling and talking to each other, and he could hear them talking about him.

"He's so hot!" One of them said, "We should go speak to him or something!"

The second one giggled and shook her head, "No we can't! He's probably waiting for a girl or something!" She said.

"Well it doesn't hurt to just go say 'hi' now, does it?" She smirked and walked over to Sebastian, "Hello, I'm a little lost, can you tell me where the boat ride is?" She asked. Sebastian stared at her and said, "I do not know where this boat ride is. It is my first time here." Her friend came over quickly, upon hearing his words, "So does that mean you're not from here at all! Because we can show you around!"

~SC~

"Did you have fun Ciel?" I asked my little master, as he stuffed his face on cotton candy. He just nodded, his mouth full of the sugary delight, and he pointed straight ahead. I turned my head and froze as I saw Sebastian talking to some girls, and he was laughing and obviously flirting with them. A rage destroyed my happy mood and I stomped over and shouted at him in our demonic language, "_What the hell do you think you're doing with these women!"_

He stared at me, then turned his head away, "_I have no idea who you are. Now leave me alone!"_ My heart started to hurt at hearing those words from him, and I stared at the ground, is this what Sebastian felt like when I was ignoring him? I looked to Ciel and just inclined my head to the exit, "Let's go Ciel." He nodded, and I walked passed Sebastian and the girls. Since we came to my place, I knew that something would happen, I felt attached to this place again, starting to miss things I did not miss before, and now I'm accidentally pushing Sebastian away, because of my conflicted feelings and wants.

'I know I can be an idiot at times, and I know I should think carefully of what I say or do...but... I just wanted to have fun, and yet every step of the way, something went wrong, and we end up like this today. Now that I even think about it, even though I became what he is, I feel as if we are actually drifting further apart.' My thoughts were plaguing me, my actions were making me resentful, and I wondered if I was still Matthew, and not some strange creature. There are about 1000 souls in my body, and it feels strange to have all of these inside me, I can no longer feel who I really am, and I wonder if it's possible to be still like my old self.. I wanted to open my mind to speak with Sebastian, to apologize, but... I was afraid to be rejected from his own mind. And as I think of this, a thought echoed in my mind.

_Are we still considered soulmates?_

_~SC~_

The whispers of Matthew's mind echoed in his own head, and he inwardly frowned as the girls infront of him continued to talk. He didn't knew the answer to that question himself. He still felt the same way for Matthew, but how did he know that their soul was still meant for each other, when the other has more than one now. 'Everything is so confusing, I know I love him, I know I do. And yet, I'm getting more and more angry. Why? He is like an infant demon, curious at the world around him, yet not realizing the consequences of his actions, he wants to do everything and still does not understand that we, demons, do not do some of those things. We do not ignore our own mate, nor do we put anything above our mate. Then again, several times I had no choice but to put the Young Master before him. This contract does not allow me to just ignore any orders from him, after all.'

He sighed in his mind and smiled at the young ladies in front of him, "Please excuse me, but I have somewhere I need to go now." They pouted and he gave them a small bow and left them. He looked at the sky, and saw how it was soon becoming dusk, and he rushed back to Matthew's home.

When he entered the house, he saw the small pup asleep on the ground away from the t.v, and his young master asleep in Matthew's arms, as they both laid down on the couch watching The Nightmare Before Christmas again, it was still barely the beginning of the movie and the blonde didn't even seem to give it any attention, instead he looked to be wallowing in misery.

Sebastian went over to him, and gently picked up Ciel from his arms and tucked him into the bed. He then, went downstairs to Matthew and kneeled down beside Matthew's head, gently stroking the yellow hair, "Forgive me Love, I did not mean to dismiss you, but you dismissed me first if you recall." Matthew leaned into Sebastian's touch, his emerald eyes staring into his mate's liquid red eyes, "I know, and I'm such an idiot Sebastian, can you ever forgive me?" He whispered.

Sebastian smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the lips, "Always Matthew."

Matthew smiled at him and his hand grabbed Sebastian's shirt, slightly tugging it, "Lie down with me." He told him. Sebastian nodded and did so, his arms wrapping around the other's waist, while Matthew's arms wrapped around his neck.

The blonde demon grinned at the other, and buried his face into Sebastian's neck, "I like being this close to you Sebastian, your warmth radiates me, and I feel so comforted, it's like all the bad things go away when I'm in your arms." Sebastian smiled at that and held him tighter, their bodies pressed against each other, "I am so lucky to have found you Matthew, nothing will ever keep us apa-AH!" Sebastian yelped and he looked down to his feet, Joey had some how climbed up the couch and he bit Sebastian's ankle.

Matthew covered his mouth, trying not to laugh and he received a glare from Sebastian, "That is it, I refuse to be near you with that thing, it's either me or him!" He demanded. Matthew raised an eyebrow at him, the smile gone from his face and he pushed Sebastian off the couch and whistled softly, "Come here Joey, you can be in my arms." The little dog barked happily and climbed Matthew's chest and licked his face, and Matthew laughed happily at this, "Stop Joey, you silly little doggy, haha!"

Sebastian pouted and started to sulk on the ground, not leaving that spot until Matthew noticed him. But the blonde was to busy play with his little pup to even put attention.

'Look at me look at me look at me, did he look? Damn that mongrel dog!' He thought venomously in his mind, as he plotted how to get rid of the puppy. Joey just hopped down the couch and went to Sebastian. He looked down at the pup, and turned his face away from it. Joey growled in obvious anger, and he raised his foot and peed on Sebastian's pant leg. Matthew just started howling in laughter as Sebastian grew very angry and ran to the bathroom to wash the pee off.

"Hahaha, bad Joey bad." Matthew chided, though he couldn't stop laughing. Joey did a small whine and large puppy dog eyes, and his master did a small awe, and picked him up, cuddling him to his chest, "I can't stay mad at you!" Joey smirked at this and licked his master's chin, in his little doggy mind he was thinking, 'Like hell, will I let that over grown raven have my master! He is mine, and I will get rid of that damn turkey when I am bigger!' His brown eyes shifted to pink for a brief second and he layed on Matthew's chest.

~ASC~

**_Like I said, I'm sorry it's so short! But yes, this is the second day of their little random adventure! Please Review, and oh yeah, if you want, send me something that you would like to see happen in their vacation! Bye bye for now guys!_**


	29. Beach, bed, and brunette

**Sorry guys this is another very short chapter! Gah school has been so hard on me and has stumped my imagination...well some lol, but anyways! Thanks for keeping up with me, and again I apologize for the short chapter, I'm still waiting for the Kuroshitsuji to hurry up and get to the point of the new arc, so that way I can get back on it as well. Oh yes, today's little surprise does not belong to me, or the creator, it belongs to Marabella15. Thanks again Mara! Fyi, the surprise has to do with Sebby~ Also, ahem this chapter is going to be rated M, because of a mini lemon I put.**

**Chapter 29  
~ASC~**

He padded around the blood stained music room, and his hands touched the keys, soft tones coming out. Sebastian came in and he shook his head and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist, "Matthew, let me take you out today, I'll ask Young Master to stay here and watch the...pup." He was really thinking mutt, but didn't dare say it to Matthew. "Stupid you forget that we can read each other's minds...but a day out together sounds nice." He mumbled, a slight blush on his face.

Sebastian smiled at this and buried his face into the other's neck, breathing in his wonderful scent of ambrosia, "Matthew, tell me where you want to go and I'll take you~" He purred into Matthew's ear. Matthew blushed deeply from his actions, and mumbled, "It'll be weird to see two men together...but can we go to the beach? Not to go swimming, but just to walk around together?" He asked, really wanting to go.

Sebastian nodded, and lifted Matthew's hand, and gently pressed his lips to it, "Yes Love~" He moved away and went to go ask for his Young Master's permission to be allowed to do this, and Matthew decided to change his clothing. He zipped up a sleeveless hoodie that belonged to his father, and he slipped on some shorts that reached up to his knees, and he tied up his shoes.

"Wow~" Sebastian said, entering the room, "You should show more skin~ Then again, I like it better when your clothes are on the floor." Matthew blushed and slapped Sebastian's chest, "S-stupid horny old crow!" He stomped passed him, but didn't make it far when Sebastian slipped his arms around his waist again, pressing his body to the blonde, "Is it wrong to say the truth? You know how your body makes me feel Matthew~ Just like if I wore the same clothing, I know you'd be staring at me~" He bit his lower lip, knowing it to be true, and he rubbed Sebastian's arms, "S-still... You're a horny crow!" He said childishly.

"Not crow~ Raven, and you know this love. Come, let's go to the beach~" He covered Matthew's eyes, and the shadows moved around them, teleporting them to the beautiful coast, small gray clouds drifting around as the sea softly caressed the beach. He removed his hands and Matthew's eyes widen, and he felt warmth in his heart, remembering fond memories of this beach and his parents.

"You say you don't miss this place...but your heart is telling me otherwise Matthew." Sebastian said as he placed his hand over Matthew's heart, the bonds reacting, spreading the warmth from Matthew to Sebastian.

"I-I guess I do miss it, I hardly had time to look back at fond memories back then, but now...now I can think of them." He smiled happily and held Sebastian's hand, thankful that Sebastian did not bring them to a crowded part on the beach, it was just him and the other, together alone.

"Let's walk around for a bit Love~" Sebastian said, gently pulling his hand, and walking down the shoreline with him. He intertwined his fingers with Sebastian's and leaned against him, his head laying on his mate's shoulder, "This is nice, I'm glad that we got to do this Sebastian." The raven smiled and gave a small kiss on Matthew's forehead, "Damien, I want to give you something special...Something that means the world to demons." He looked at Sebastian, surprised that he would call him by his real name, "What is it Sebastian?

He looked around, as if making sure no one was really there and he held Matthew's hand over his heart, "I want to tell you my real name."

"Your real name?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded and he cupped Matthew's cheek and whispered into the other's ear his name. Matthew blinked in surprised, and a soft smile came to his lips. "For a demon to tell another his name...It's the biggest form of trust." Sebastian said.

"S- I mean Sebastian, to also know that would mean that you wish to be...to be owned." He said, a slight frown on his face, Sebastian smiled and patted his cheek, "Yes, you are mine~ And I am yours~" He hugged Matthew and pressed his lips to the other. Matthew blushed at this and kissed him back, his fangs gently nipping Sebastian's lower lip.

His mate growled at this and he pushed him down on the sand, sitting on top of him and he unzipped the vest, his lips attacking the blonde's chest. Matthew moaned at this, and he softly whispered, "S-sebastian~ We shouldn't do this, n-not here!" Sebastian stopped and he inwardly huffed in frustration, though on the outside he smiled at Matthew, "Forgive me, but it has been a while, if you remember?"

Matthew pushed him, off the blush growing, and he zipped the hoodie vest back up, "S-stupid! It's only been like one day since we last had sex!" Sebastian groaned this time out loud, and he stood up from the ground, dusting off the sand, "Can you blame me! You're to sexy for your own damn good!" Matthew blushed again and he stomped on Sebastian's foot, "STUPID!" He ran away, and Sebastian's eyes widen and he ran after, grabbed Matthew's hand, "No wait! I'm sorry, I...I can't help it, I love being close to you, and your actions don't help either!" He argued back, now starting to get childish as well. Matthew growled in annoyance and bit Sebastian's marked hand, causing the raven to groan loudly, falling onto his knees, "C-Cheater!" He breathed out, a soft pant coming from his lips.

Matthew watched this in interest, and his eyes shifted, his fangs growing and he bit his palm, the blood oozing out, "Sebastian~ I never knew you could make such sounds~" He growled. Sebastian's blinked in confusion and looked up at Matthew, he jumped to his feet and growled, backing away from the other, "Don't you dare!"

"Struggle~ I want to see you struggle~" His blood turned to chains and they went straight at Sebastian, tying the Raven's wrist together, and his feet were bound, he fell backwards, and Matthew caught him, the shadows wrapping around them till they were in a strange bedroom with red velvet walls, and a king size bed. "W-where are we?"

"Who cares~ Just scream for me~" He growled, the chains attaching to the head board. He ripped Sebastian's clothing off and he bit the other's chest, his claws digging into his mate's hips. Sebastian hissed and struggled against Matthew, "I said I will never be bottom! Release me now and I'll be lenient on you!" He growled. Matthew chuckled evil at this, "Make~ Me~" Sebastian stared at him in shock and hissed again, as Matthew bit his stomach.

He removed Sebastian's pants, and he smirked and lifted one of Sebastian's leg, and he bit the smooth inner thigh till they bled. Sebastian gasped, not expecting to feel pleasure from that, "M-matthew please stop~" He groaned. Matthew shook his head and whispered, blood dripping from his lips, "No~ You wanted this after all, I just want it a little more~" He smirked and removed his own clothing, and he positioned himself between Sebastian's leg, the tip of his erection pressing against Sebastian's entrance, "Scream for me Sebastian~" He rammed himself in and Sebastian screamed, not expecting the huge eruption of pain, his back arching off the bed.

Matthew groaned, and didn't wait for the other to adjust, as he just thrusted harder in and out of Sebastian, the other screaming in pain and pleasure as he stabbed at the prostate. "F-fuck Sebus~ Keep screaming, don't stop~" He groaned, saying the other's real name, as he dragged his claws on the other's creamy white thighs. Sebastian's back arched again, screams coming out of him. He never knew that Matthew was a secret sadist. Matthew grinned at the thoughts and he held up his bleeding hand, a bloody dagger forming and he let the flat side trail down Sebastian's cheek, to his neck, chest, abs, and right on the other's member, he rubbed the flat part against the erection, threatening to cut him at any moment, and Sebastian shivered at this, his throat hurting from all the screams, "M-matthew, please stop~ It hurts soo much~" He begged.

Matthew smiled at this, and drove the blade into Sebastian's thigh, making him scream again. "Oh Sebus~ Your screams are utterly delightful~" He pulled the dagger out and carved his name on the other's chest, claiming him. "Sebus, Sebus~ I want to make you suffer~" He breathed out, thrusting faster into Sebastian. A thought came to his head and he turned the blood dagger into a ring and he slipped it on Sebastian's members, the other not noticing it. He grabbed Sebastian's leg and hooked it over his shoulder and thrusted deeper into Sebastian, his fangs biting into his neck.

Sebastian moaned, a tear slipping out as he felt close to release from Matthew's vicious sexual acts. "Sebus!" He groaned as he went faster, the friction driving him insane, till he spilled his seeds deep into Sebastian, "Ah~ More, I want more from you!" Sebastian bit his lower lip, wanting to come as well, but the ring preventing him, "M-matthew, let me come first~ Please!" He begged. Matthew shook his head at this and started thrusting again, "No, I'm going to satisfy myself first, and I'm going to fuck you again and again till you can't scream, til you beg for sweet release~" He took Sebastian's body again and again, till the other could no longer scream, till hours passed, and he himself was exhausted. He removed the ring on Sebus member, and the other came onto himself, while Matthew laughed and dipped his fingers into Sebastian's seeds, licking the digits, "Mmm, so delicious~ Thank you Sebus~" Sebastian panted unable to move his body at all, from the pain and pleasure.

Matthew smirked and kissed Sebastian's lips gently, for once not hurting him. "Sebus~ You did well, and are amazing~" He praised, the chains disappearing from Sebastian. Sebastian turned his head away, a big blush on his face at having been forcefully taken, "You bastard!" Matthew chuckled at this and nipped Sebastian's jawline, "You are absolutely wonderful~" He whispered into the other's ear. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, and he pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance, and their bodies moving against each other.

Sebastian pulled away and brushed a yellow lock of hair behind Matthew's ear, "Now that you got that fantasy out of the way, can we get back to the beach?" Matthew laughed softly at this, returning back to normal and nodded, giving him a small kiss and redressing Sebastian and himself.

The shadows moved around them and they were back on the beach. Sebastian groaned as he stood up and took Matthew's hand and they continued walking down the beach, the sun already setting, "I think you went to overboard Matthew~"

Matthew blushed and stared at the ground, "S-sorry!" Sebastian shook his head and stopped, "Matthew I have a surprise for you~"

"Another?" He asked as he looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and covered the aurora eyes, the shadows wrapping around them and they were on top of a building, a table with a silver dish in the center, and lit candles surround the table in a circle. He led Matthew over and sat him down and the blonde opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at everything, "Sebastian~ This is beautiful!" The raven smiled at this and removed the cover off the dish and presented Matthew a piece of bloody meat, the scent went to Matthew and his stomach growled at this, "It took me a while to find the right kind for you~ I hope you like it." He sat down next to Matthew and cut the meat into little pieces and he fed the blonde.

Matthew blushed at this as he let himself be spoiled by Sebastian, and he licked his lips as he finished the last bite. Sebastian stood up and bowed to him and he held out his hand, "Will you do me the honors of a dance?" He smiled and nodded as he took Sebastian's hand and was pulled into the other's arms.

He laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder, and they moved to no music, Sebastian's arms around his waist, and his arms around Sebastian's neck. He liked this, just Sebastian and himself, in each other's arms, the moon slowly rising on them, and the stars smiling down. "Sebus~ I love you." He whispered. Sebastian kissed him gently, and rubbed his cheek against the other's, "I love you to Damien~ Mine, and your's~ That is what we are~" He held him tighter and laid small kisses on the smooth pale neck. Matthew moaned softly and he thought to the other, 'I want to stay for ever like this~ Just you and me Sebus~'

'I as well Love, I as well~'

~ASC~

She got out of John's car and smiled at him, "Thanks for dinner John. Tomorrow you better teach me how to rollerskate!" He nodded at her and she waved him goodbye, as he drove away. She stretched her chestnut-brown hair moving as the wind blew, and she went up to her apartment room.

~ASC~

.

.

_**~Please Review~**_


	30. Blast from the Past

_**Aaaah school is such a drag! I only stay like two hours, but I have to do all this freaking stuff for it! Ah anyways sorry it took so long guys! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 30  
~ASC~**_

Ciel woke up the next morning. Sebastian had went downstairs and made breakfast for him, and he yawned as Matthew took him to the bathroom and adjusted the temperature of the water for him. "If you need me, just call." Matthew told him. Ciel nodded, he was still in a sleepy daze and stepped into the water.

Matthew yawned as well, and stretched as he walked down the stairs. 'I know you say demons don't need sleep, that it's more of a leisure, but I feel tired after staying up this long.' Matthew's feet touched the floor and he went to straight to the kitchen.

'Maybe your still adjusting to your new body, or it could have been that I took you again last night, of course fault of your own self for letting your inner self take over, not that I minded~' Sebastian thought, a smirk on his face as he flipped the eggs into the air, and caught it effortlessly. "Either way," Matthew slipped his arms around Sebastian's waist, "You'll be there to teach me to control myself right?" Sebastian placed his hand on Matthew's arms and he smiled, "Of course. Now then time for a strength lesson!" He clapped his hands and Matthew groaned, 'I take what I said back.'

'I don't.' Sebastian smirked and held up a whole egg and handed it to Matthew, "Now, try not to crush this." Matthew gulped and nodded as he took hold of the egg with his index finger and thumb, "Now, release your true self." The shadows moved to Matthew and his human form dissolved, revealing his demon form. The egg in his hand didn't even last a second, as it was crushed instantly. Matthew groaned as he wiped the egg off his face, "Gross..."

Sebastian sighed and handed Matthew a kitchen towel, "You can easily do it when you're not thinking, but you also have to be aware of how much strength you can and can't use. Or else you'll be falling between human strength, to demon."

"Sorry, it's easier done when I don't think about it." Matthew rubbed at the egg on his clothing and Sebastian removed a shell from his hair. Matthew's stomach growled and he groaned, "Ugh, it doesn't help that I'm hungry also!" Sebastian turned his back to Matthew and started placing the food onto a plate, "I can find you food if you'd like." Matthew paused at the words and shook his head, "This is my world Sebastian. If people find a dead body, or someone is missing they are going to have an investigation. And in my world, the investigations work a lot more than the one's in yours. Not to say that last night's dining experience was wasted, it was delicious of course~"

"Then, will you be fine for a few more days?" Sebastian asked as he went to the table and started placing the tea-set and the plate containing Ciel's breakfast. "Yeah, I believe so." Sebastian dusted his hands and he looked to Matthew, "Very well then. I'm going to attend to the Young master now." Matthew yawned and waved him off, "Yeah, you go do that. I'm going to feed Joey, and then watch the movie again." Sebastian smiled and shook his head, 'You really like that movie, don't you.' Matthew grinned and gave him a small salute as he grabbed some dog food and poured it into a small bowl, Joey running immediately and eating the food, his little stubby tail wagging back and forth. Matthew laughed at this, and he went and jumped over the couch and set up the movie to play again.

Sebastian dressed the young Earl and led him down the stairs to the kitchen, giving a small glare at the pup that growled at him. Ciel sat down, tucking a cloth napkin under his collar, and he ate his meal, Joey once in a while whining to have some of his food. He rolled his eyes and smiled as he fed the small dog, and after he finished his meal, Ciel removed the cloth napkin from his neck and looked at Matthew, who was still at the t.v. "Matthew, what else is there to do in your world?"

"Nothing, your pretty much looking at what we do." Matthew joked, Ciel though was not smiling. "Sheesh, learn to joke around, _Without the having your butler and concierge go through life and death situations, _it's not going to kill you to just relax you know." Ciel crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. Matthew sighed and turned the t.v. off and went to Ciel, "Fine. I'll take you out."

"Good." Ciel said.

Matthew rolled his eyes and Sebastian went to the door, "Should we go look at the stores, Young master?" Sebastian asked as he opened it up for them. "No... let's just walk around the town for a bit, just to get a quick lay out of the town." Ciel said. Matthew stopped him and fixed his shirt's collar, and unbuttoned two of the top buttons. "Kid's who dress so stuffy get their ass kicked by other kids." Matthew said as he untucked Ciel's shirt and lowered his pants slightly.

'Seriously, no one dresses this stuffy, not unless they have money Sebastian.'

'But Young master do-'

'Not here he doesn't!' Matthew stuck his tongue out at Sebastian and pushed Ciel forward, "Let's go Ciel, Sebastian." He whistled for Joey to follow and he hooked the leash on to his puppy and let Ciel hold it. Sebastian nodded and Ciel walked out the door first, well Joey ran first as he tried to tell the teen where to go. Matthew followed after and Sebastian locked the door to the house.

Matthew breathed in deeply as they walked down the streets, hands in his pockets, and his eyes looked up at the gray skies. They reached a cross-road and Matthew's hand shot out and grabbed Ciel before he walked into oncoming traffic with Joey. "Matthew, you said your parents were singers and musicians? Where did they perform?" Sebastian asked as they waited for the light to change. "Hm, oh. Mostly at concert halls, or around the world. Like when I said we went to Hawaii, it was to perform there. Heck I was lucky to meet Israel. Big man, but soothing singing voice." Matthew walked forward and they both followed, "Oh, and they also went to Sydney, Australia and did a duet in the Sydney Opera house. It's not like they were super famous, but they did have some fans." Matthew smirked and shook his head as he turned a corner, "They didn't care for riches, or fame. They just loved music..."

"I see. Well the son is like the parents, you seem to do very well on the piano." Sebastian complimented. "Not to mention how fast you learn and memorize music by sound alone." Ciel added in.

"Well thanks. But I have no original talent like my parents. I like music, but it's not like I create my own, my parents did though." Matthew stopped and Ciel pointed to a man selling pretzels and Matthew smirked and shook his head, "Yeah sure." Matthew elbowed Sebastian and the demon handed him his wallet. "We don't need large bills for a vendor, so these will do." Matthew took out a few small bills and went to the vendor and came back with a large pretzel for Ciel. "Want to go to the church my parents used to sing in?"

"Why not." Ciel said and they started going another direction.

They passed block after block in silence and they finally stopped in front of a church. It looked old, with its weathered stones, and it stained glass window held images of the apostles, and there was large oak trees on the side of the building. "Inside is nicer, more like an auditorium."

"Can we enter the building?" Ciel asked as he bit into his pretzel.

"Yeah, though I think they are having a wedding right now."

"How would you know?" Sebastian asked.

"The sign next to you, duh." Sebastian looked to his left and he sighed, 'I'm getting old.'

'Better then getting young.' Matthew chuckled softly and the four started moving again. "You know what I just remembered?" Matthew said aloud. "What?" Ciel asked as he rubbed the crumbs off his face. "There was this nice little restaurant that me and my friends use to go to, for our birthdays. The place had a bar in the center, so we weren't allowed near there, but it also had booths and when it was your birthday, they would bring out this chocolate cake and sing to you. Food wasn't half bad either, would you like to go?" Matthew asked.

"Hm... very well." Ciel shrugged and Matthew started walking forward again.

Matthew walked a few more blocks and as he passed a building's corner he heard someone shout, "Watch out!" He turned his head and caught sight of a pink helmet ramming right into his face. He fell backwards, and the skater landed on him. Matthew groaned a bit, 'I think I made my self too human.' He thought to Sebastian and he opened his eyes and looked down at the pink helmet who ran into him. "Ugh," The person said as they sat up.

Matthew rubbed his nose and he stopped and stared at the girl, her eyes were slightly covered by the helmet, but he saw brown eyes and chestnut hair, and she said, "I'm so sorry, I've tried to learn how to skate and I haven't learned how to brake yet." The girl moved her helmet off and she looked down at him. Her eyes widen, and the helmet fell from her hands.

"Tabitha!" A man with sandy hair, broad shoulders, and was 6,5 shouted as he rushed over and picked her up. Sebastian went to Matthew's side and pulled him up on his feet, "Are you alright Matthew?" Ciel asked as he looked at the two strangers. "Ah..." The girl opened her mouth to say something and Matthew brushed passed them, "L-let's go, the restaurant is over here!" Matthew said, in his mind he was freaking out and wondering why he was running away.

'It's not her, it's not her, it's not her!' He thought over and over.

'Who Matthew?' Sebastian said as he and Ciel ran after him, Joey barking in concern.

"D-damien!" The girl shouted.

Matthew halted and the girl skated to him and grabbed his arm to stop herself, "It is you, isn't it!" Sebastian stared at the girl, feeling angry at the she would call Matthew by his real name, but stayed silent as he watched the two.

"Tabitha, you need to stop this!" The man that was with her before grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to pull her away. "No, Damien, it's me! Tabitha, you know Toby! W-were have you been?" Matthew looked down at her, "T-toby, you're really still alive." The man's mouth fell open as he released her and she nodded vigorously, tears on the corner of her eyes, "Damien...I'm so glad you're ok!" She grabbed Matthew and pulled him into a hug. Matthew hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her.

'Sebastian...am I...dreaming?' He asked, slightly scared that he was.

'No. She's alive.' Sebastian stared at the two, he was shock, but then his heart almost stopped as he saw Matthew tighten his grip and bury his face into the girl's shoulder. 'M-'

"That son of a bitch!" The man suddenly shouted. Everyone jumped and looked at the man. "He told you that your friend died! He lied to you. I'm going to kill-" Tabitha placed a hand on the man's arm and he stopped his shouting, "It's ok. Everyone thought he was killed by Jerry."

"Y-you knew about that?" Matthew looked at them, surprised by the fact.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" Tabitha looked around and noticed people were watching them, wondering what was going on. "Yes, lets." Ciel said as he tugged on Matthew's arm, "Ah, y-yeah." Matthew grabbed Ciel's hand and started walking towards the restaurant. Sebastian followed after and stuck by his side the whole way.

They were all seated at a booth and the silence was killing them all. "Tabitha," The man said, "So this is your friend Damien, the one that plays piano right?" She nodded and looked at Matthew, "Yeah. Though it has been so long, you've changed alot, when did you get contacts?" She asked.

"Uhhm, well it's been so long, who can remember hehe!" Matthew chuckled nervously. The waitress came over and she said, "Hello, I'm Cassandra your waitress, would you like to start of with any beverages?"

"Oh god yes!" Matthew shouted, everyone stared at him and he cleared his throat, "L-long Island."

"Sir it's only 12 in the mor-"

"Long Island. Please. And keep them coming." The women just raised an eyebrow at him and wrote it down, "And you Ma'am?"

"Uh, sprite please." Tabitha she said.

"I'll have coffee, black." The man said.

"What kind of tea do you have?" Ciel asked as he looked at the women, Joey wrapping himself around the pole under the table..

"Oh we have oolong, Earl Grey, and jasmine."

"Jasmine." Ciel said.

"And you s-" She stopped and stared at Sebastian, she started to giggled and twirl her hair around her finger, "And you sir?"

"Nothing for me thank you." Sebastian smiled at her and gave her a wink. Cassandra sighed and left to get their orders. Tabitha laughed loudly and so did the man, "Wow, soon as she saw you, she just went gaga over you." Tabitha wiped away a tear and Matthew laid his forehead on the table, 'You are embarrassing me right now!'

'It's not my fault that women think I'm attractive.'

'Yes it is!'

"So Damien, who are these two?" Tabitha asked.

"Hm?" Matthew lifted his head and looked at Ciel and Sebastian, "They, oh well they are..." Matthew didn't knew what to call them, the only thing that came to his mind was mate and master, but how was he going to explain that to Tabitha.

"I'm his mate." Sebastian said out loud, having read Matthew's thoughts. 'Sebastian!'

'Well it is true is it not?'

"Mate?" Tabitha raised her eyebrow at them and the man beside her just gave them a look. "Ah yeah, flatmate! And this is his little brother." Sebastian and Ciel's looked at Matthew. 'Brother!?' They both thought. Matthew chuckled nervously and wondered where the woman was with their drinks. "Oh, so you live together, well how did you guys meet?"

"Um."

Sebastian cleared his throat and Tabitha looked at him, "I was on my way...home...from work. I walked through the park and I found him bleeding to death with a knife in his stomach. He was lucky that I was there at the time. But he refused to go to the hospital, in fact he seemed very depressed when I found him, wanting me to leave him alone to die." Tabitha's smile fell and Matthew stared at Sebastian in shock, 'What are you doing! Don't tell her that!'

"I brought him home, and my 'brother' and I, took care of him. When he became well to stand on his own two feet, he asked to stay with us and we agreed."

"Isn't it strange that you didn't call the cops or anything, I mean you found him with a knife in his gut." The man said. Sebastian tapped his fingers on the table and said, "I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

"Oh, right I never introduced myself." He held out his hand and shook the trio's hands, "I'm John. John Shire. Anyways, why didn't you call the cops, in fact how do you stay off the grid for so long without someone finding out where you were?"

"That is easily explained." Ciel said, "We ended up taking him with us to my Uncle Jack." Matthew raised an eyebrow and look down at Ciel, "Right Jack. A very nice man, pretty thin though." Ciel glared at him and nodded, "We went by ship, and we were able to get to know Matthew very well. He now works for us."

"Works for you?"

"Y-yeah. I teach Ciel music. His brother is a...tutor..." Matthew fiddled with his fingers and the waitress finally came over and started handing them their drinks. "Would you guys like to order now?

"Chicken salad for me." Tabitha said.

"I'll stick to my coffee." John slightly raised his cup as he started adding sugar to it, a lot. "I'll have the Chicken Rissoto, and for dessert a chocolate mousse cake." Matthew slapped his forehead, "Ciel, should you really be eating sweets now?"

"I can do whatever I want." He looked at Matthew and dared him to try to stop him from ordering dessert. "Matthew, just let it go. You know how children are." Sebastian smirked as he saw the angry glare from Ciel and he looked at the waitress, "Nothing for us." Sebastian said. Matthew nodded as he gulped down his drink, "Just keep bringing these."

'I feel like I'm going to need to be drunk for this.' Matthew thought.

'It's going to take more than that to get you drunk.' Sebastian hid a smile behind his hands. The waitress left and there was an awkward silence with the group. Matthew pulled at his collar as he started to eat the ice in his glass. "So Damien, what brings you back home?" Tabitha asked.

"Ciel needed a break from... his school, so we decided to come back here for a change." Matthew set his glass down and he interlaced his fingers together, staring at them intently, "It's...it's good to see you again, Toby." Tabitha blinked in surprised, and she smiled, "Yeah. I'm glad I was able to see you again."

The waitress came back with the food and they all stayed in a comfortable silence for once.

After lunch, they were all walking around together and Matthew, who was a little tipsy, and Tabitha were ahead of the group, occasionally a laughter would be heard from the two, as they softly talked to each other. Sebastian watched both of them, his frown deepening as Matthew's smile continued to grow.

The afternoon sky soon fell upon them, and they stopped at the park. Tabitha had her hands behind her back as she smiled up at Matthew, "Can we meet up tomorrow?" She asked. Matthew nodded, "Yeah, I would like that." They grinned at each other and John went over to her side, "Let's go. It's dangerous to walk around at night." She nodded and waved to the other two behind Matthew, "Bye, it was a pleasure meeting you two." Ciel gave her a slight nod, and Sebastian didn't say anything as he walked over to Matthew.

"You seem to be having a good time." Sebastian gave Matthew a small glare and Matthew gave him a light smack, "She's my friend...I'm just happy I was able to see her too."

"Too?" Sebastian repeated.

Matthew shook his head and started walking back to the house, "It's nothing, nothing at all." They stared at Matthew's retreating back and they decided to just follow him.

Matthew threw himself onto the couch and he yawned, "Sebastian, can you put Nightmare Before Christmas?" He asked.

"Again?" Ciel said as he plopped down on to the floor, his face two feet away from the screen. "Matthew, I think you've watched it enough, in fact you've watched it 27 times now." Matthew pouted and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian. "Didn't you buy another movie?" Ciel asked as Sebastian placed a pillow near Ciel, the small boy laid down on it, and his eyes looked up at Matthew's own. "Oh yeah, it should be on top of the fridge, go get it Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, "Your growing lazy Matthew."

"Yeah, and you're still a butler!" Matthew shouted, acting childishly. Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed the movie, he raised an eyebrow at the cover and walked back to the two. "What is The Lion King?" He asked. Matthew groaned as he stood up and grabbed the dvd box, "It's a good movie, I like it anyways." He ripped off the plastic cover and took the dvd out, "Though I hope you like it as well." He looked down at Ciel and smiled at him as he placed the dvd into the t.v. He laid down on the couch and Sebastian sat down on the couch. Matthew placed his feet on Sebastian's lap and used the remote to press play on the disc menu.

The trios eyes stayed focus on the screen as the movie played. It wasn't until Ciel's soft snoring did they stopped the movie. "How could you ever let Ciel stay up so late before Sebastian? Look at him, no wonder he hasn't grown." Matthew said softly as he picked Ciel up.

The small boy wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck and buried his face into his shoulder, "This is probably the first time he can ever relax fully, without the stress of being the Queen's watchdog on his shoulders." Sebastian said as he walked by Matthew's side. He lingered at the door and he watched as Matthew tucked Ciel into the bed, "Goodnight Ciel." He said softly as he laid a kiss on Ciel's forehead. The Earl mumbled in his sleep and just nuzzled his face into the pillow.

Matthew softly chuckled as he exited the room.

"Let's go outside." Sebastian said as he grabbed Matthew's hand, and he pulled the blonde out of the house and they started to hop on the roof of buildings, till they stopped at the top of a hotel. "This is such a large building, and amazingly structured." Sebastian said as he walked around the edge, looking down as Matthew shook his head, "Easily impressed by this? This isn't like you Sebastian." Matthew smirked as he leaned against a wall, and Sebastian turned on his heel and stalked forward. "That is true, why bother with a flimsy building that will someday collapsed, when I have something much better and longer lasting." He placed his hands on opposite sides of the wall, near Matthew's head and he brought his face close, his eyes turning to slits and his form changing.

Matthew's smirk turned into a mischievous smile as his form changed as well. "Really now. And what would that be?" He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and the black-haired demon smirked as he captured Matthew's lips into a tender kiss. He lightly nipped Matthew's lips, causing them to bleed. Matthew hissed from the pain and Sebastian licked the blood away, "The night is young Matthew, what would you like to do, what would you like to feel?" Sebastian asked as he laid kisses on the blonde's neck. Matthew tilted his head back and the crescent moon shined down on them, "You know how I want to feel. Alive~ and," His hands slid down Sebastian's back and they pulled at the clothing, "Over~whelmed with pleasure. Only you can make me feel like this."

"Only me right?" Sebastian asked as his hands unbuttoned Matthew's shirt, his claws lightly scratched the scarred pale flesh. "Yes, only you." Matthew removed Sebastian's shirt, and his hands roamed the demon's broad back, his claws lightly leaving red crisscross streaks, and he sucked the lightly tanned flesh, scattering hickies on the chest "Mm Matthew, you've grown bold. And here I thought you were shy of my body still." Sebastian smirked as he arched slightly from the small pleasure.

Matthew bit Sebastian's stomach, and his hands went down to Sebastian's jeans, he tugged the front, and slowly unbuttoning the pants, "I think, cause I'm not in my right state of mind. I feel, hungry, and yet ho-" He blushed at the word he was about to say and Sebastian laughed as he cupped Matthew's chin and made him come back up to meet him face to face, "Were you trying to say, 'horny'? Matthew." Matthew's blush deepened and he nodded. Sebastian pressed Matthew's body hard against the wall, and the blonde released a small moan, as Sebastian rubbed against him, "Sebastian, stop teasing me~ Please." Sebastian's smile grew. "Very well, since you are so eager, I'll give you what you want now."

Sebastian removed Matthew's clothes and he hoisted Matthew up, gripping the blonde's hips tightly. Matthew wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as his own thighs gripped Sebastian's waist, his erection poking against the older demon's stomach. Sebastian nipped Matthew's neck and his members pressed against Matthew's hole, "How much do you want me?" He whispered.

"So much," Matthew whispered, "Just the thought of you drives me insane." Sebastian smirked and he slowly thrusted into Matthew. The blonde gave off a small groan and started to move his hips with Sebastian, the wall scratched at his back as he moaned loudly in the night. Sebastian groaned at the tight feeling of Matthew's velvet walls wrapping around him, as he struck his sweet spot harder and harder. He pulled out all the way to his tip, and rammed back into Matthew, making the blonde scream and bit his shoulder, the scent of his and Matthew's blood clouded their minds and they were losing control.

He dugged his claws into Matthew's thighs, letting them drag up as he lifted them higher to go deeper into Matthew. The blonde growled in pleasure at this, his hips moving with Sebastian's hard thrusts, and he raked his claws up Sebastian's back. "Sebus~ It feels soo good~ More please don't stop~" He moaned, his legs tightening around Sebastian.

The raven groaned lowly as he felt the velvety walls squeeze down on him, the friction heated him to the core and he went faster, stabbing at the prostate, his teeth sinking into Matthew's bond over his heart. "Ah~! Sebus!" He screamed his body arching off the wall as he felt the pulsing pleasure travel through his body. Sebastian bit into him again, feeling the other was so close to his release and he thrusted hard, drilling into the sweet spot, and Matthew threw his head back and screamed loudly, his claws ripping through the back, the pleasure running through his veins as he screamed Sebastian's name.

Sebastian hissed as Matthew's walls clamped down on him, forcing his release and he moaned as he held Matthew tightly against him. "My love~ Let me love you till the sun rises~" He begged, placing small kisses on Matthew's neck. Matthew moaned softly and moved his hips against Sebastian, "Yes, please Sebus~ I want to feel this pleasure again and again~" Sebastian smirked and kissed Matthew aggressively as he moved his body against him again, 'Damien~ My sweet love~ I'll give you exactly what you want~' His thoughts echoed into Matthew's mind, as their bodies moved together again.

~ASC~

**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_~Please Review~_**


	31. Regrets

_**Ok so, in the summer I had worked on a little short chapter, it's mostly a treat for the fans, but I'm wondering if I should or shouldn't post it. Only one other person had read it, and they seemed to enjoy it alot, it's just a fun chapter you know, it doesn't follow any part of the arc in Black Butler, nor is it matching in with the storyline of my fanfiction, as I said it's just a small treat for the fans. So tell me what you think, do you want to read it? Fyi I don't own the song in this chapter!**_

**Chapter 31**  
**~ASC~**

He laughed as Tabitha told him about her life after. "John can not cook at all Damien, trust me on this!" John rolled his eyes at this, "One time I set the stove on fire!"

"YOU SET IT ON FIRE BY BOILING WATER!" They both shouted, and ended up laughing together. Sebastian was pouting behind the two as Ciel played with Joey in the park. "It's good talking with you Damien, you wouldn't believe how much I missed you." She told him, a soft smile graced her face. He smiled back at her and touched her hand, "I missed you too Toby, I'm sorry that I left." Sebastian's eyes widen and he looked at Matthew, surprised by the other's words.

"Matt-"

"Sebastian, I want some ice cream." Ciel ordered as he walked over to them, Joey running to Matthew's lap, the blonde slightly wincing since he had some faint bruises from last nights activities. What he didn't notice was John saw him flinch and stared at him for a while, before looking away.

Sebastian frowned and nodded, "Alright." Matthew had told him specifically not to leave Ciel alone in the park, he assumed the other might get easily kidnapped, considering he was that dumb to go in. He looked at the happy three and he walked to a ice-cream vendor with Ciel. "Master... Have you notice that Matthew is...a little different?"

"Yes I have known actually. I think Matthew missed his world more than he says...Or maybe he misses what was left in this world." He muttered.

"What did you say Master?" Sebastian said, not really paying attention as he bought his young lord the ice cream. "Nothing, just...doesn't it remind you of something?" He said as he looked over at Matthew and Tabitha.

John was playing with Joey on the ground, while the other two were playing on the swings together, a large smile grew on Matthew's face as he looked at her. Sebastian saw this and his hand tightened into a fist, as his Master mocked him with the song from the Lion King, "Can you feel the love tonight~" His eyes widen and he stared at his master, "What! No, Matthew? Impossible Master, he just misses his friend!" He didn't sound convincing himself, in fact he felt worried, but he shook his head at the very thought of it, and thought to himself, 'It is impossible. Matthew has been reborn into a demon! A demon once mated, will not seek love from another, in fact their other side would rip the offending being that would dare try to come between us. Matthew isn't in love, he is just glad to be with his friend again.'

He couldn't believe that he would doubt Matthew for a second, and he walked over to them and gave Matthew a small push on the swing, and his beautiful mate turned his head and his smile soften as he stared at Sebastian and just turned his head forward, his mind becoming unblocked for the other, 'Sebus I love you~'

'I love you too Damien~'

~ASC~

Ciel sighed as he and Sebastian once again followed after Matthew and Tabitha. The two were still in deep conversation, this time even John had joined in, the way they all spoke to each other is as if they grew up together, as you can guess, this did not sit well with Sebastian, even though he knew it was innocent, it didn't mean he wasn't jealous that Matthew was now giving his attention to someone else.

The trio stopped at a crossing road and John looked at his watch, "Ah, Tabitha, I have to go now, don't forget you can't miss your classes."

"Ok, goodbye John!" He nodded to her and ran off the other direction.

Matthew blinked in surprised and looked down at Tabitha, "Classes?"

"Oh right. Well...I'm in college." She said, playing with a lock of her hair out of habit.

Matthew's smile seemed to falter as he looked at her, "C-college?" She nodded, looking away from him as she tucked the loose strand of hair, "Yeah. John helped me get into the school, he's actually a teacher, he uhm...teaches history." They stood in silence as people passed them by, trying to cross the street. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this, he knew Matthew was upset now, but he didn't knew why 'college' caused it all. Matthew raised his head and smiled at Tabitha, "It's good that you're in college." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a small smile, "Yeah."

Matthew shoved his hands into his pockets, the leash of Joey's tight in his right hand, and he started walking down the street, the others following after him. He looked ahead, Tabitha staying silent and Sebastian now by his side.

'What is wrong?' Sebastian's words echoed in Matthew's mind, and the blonde's smile disappeared all together, '...I've never realized how much she's already done compared to me. Now that I look back, I never knew what I wanted out of life, never bothered to show interest in anything. I can't help but wonder what I have done with my old life...' Sebastian's eyebrows scrunched together, he didn't knew what to say to Matthew, and now that he thought about it, he didn't know anything of Matthew's old life, or of what he did before coming to them, he never asked because Matthew never asked about his own life.

"Hey Damien." Tabitha called.

He snapped out of his little trance and looked down at Tabitha, "Yes?"

"Now that you're back, are you going to visit the orphanage?" She asked.

Matthew shook his head, "I can't face Sister Iriam. She would feel ashamed that I...that I ran away."

"No, she would understand, you know...she's still around. She's lost her sight, but, still she takes care of the others." Tabitha looked up at Matthew and he had a small smile on his face, "That old bag still preaching." He released a small chuckle and shook his head. "Re-remember when we tried to steal some cookies for your birthday, and she caught us?"

"Oh yes, and then she whipped our behinds with that damn ruler of hers!"

"And then she made us stay all day in the room!"

"I remember!" She laughed and said, "Remember that Edward was so disappointed, and he was apologizing over and over saying that this was the worst birthday ever for me." Matthew covered his mouth, his body shaking as he laughed, he took in a deep breath and said, "And then Sister Iriam came upstairs close to bed time with a chocolate cake for you. She was upset cause she worked hard in making it, and she thought we were going to find it."

"Yeah...that was my favorite birthday."

Matthew smiled down at her and lightly bumped her with his shoulder, "Those were the good days." Tabitha chuckled and nodded at that, and the smile slowly disappeared, "Damien?"

"Yes."

"Did you at least visit your folks?"

Matthew stopped and looked at his feet. "You've never once visited them Damien?" She asked in concern, her hand touching his arm.

"Would it matter?" Matthew sighed and stared up at the bright sun that shined down on him, "I think it would." Tabitha said. Something started beeping and Matthew turned his head to her. Tabitha reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellphone, "Oh shoot. I have to go now, can we meet up again?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Good. Meet me tomorrow at the park at 3." She gave him a quick hug and waved to Sebastian and Ciel, "Good bye! See you tomorrow!" She ran off and Matthew sighed and started walking back to the two. "You've never visited your mother and father's grave?" Ciel asked as he looked up to Matthew. The Blonde just shrugged and continued to walk, "I didn't see them get buried, or gave them a last good-bye. They locked me up in an asylum for a few months because they thought I was insane." Matthew sighed and turned his head to look at the two, "What would be the point anyways?"

Sebastian moved closer to Matthew and he whispered, "I...I would like to see my mate's parents. Would that be alright?"

"I would like to also." Ciel said as he grabbed Matthew's hand.

Matthew looked at them both and shook his head, "Do what you guys want. I think they are buried in Richmond Cemetery."

"You have to come with us Matthew. We don't know the way." Sebastian looped his arm to Matthew's and the Blonde huffed and said, "Fine. Do what you like." And he started walking in the direction of the cemetery.

Sebastian flipped through the book as the groundskeeper waited for him. "Found it." He said as he handed the book back to the man. "Let's go." Ciel said as he followed after Sebastian. Matthew looked at the hundreds of graves and trudged after the two.

They were standing still as they faced two headstones. Joey was sniffing them, while Sebastian went down on one knee and he touched the left one, "Matthew D. Ross. Musician, singer, husband, and beloved father." He said aloud. Ciel turned his head and looked at Matthew, "What does the D stand for?"

"Damien. It stands for Damien."

"So his middle name, is your real name." Sebastian said as he lightly touched the words.

"Yes."

"Do you call yourself Matthew, because you loved your father? Or because you wanted to remember him?" Ciel asked.

"Because I want to be as great as him someday." Matthew stared at the tombstones, and whispered, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm even in the same leagues as him." He gave a small smirk and started walking away. "I'll wait for you both outside. Ok."

Sebastian watched him leave and looked at Ciel, "Reminds me of you, Young Master."

"We both strive to be like our fathers, it's a hard and horrid journey, even more so when sometimes you realize you're never going to be like your father. Instead, you are your own person." Ciel walked over to the tombstones and touched them both, "Thank you Matthew, and Lilian Ross. I know you were there to help your son when we were caught in the Siren's spell, and most likely there to bring him back to us. He's a wonderful person, and sometimes I wish he could see how important he is to everyone who loves him." Ciel stood up and started to leave, "Don't take to long Sebastian. I'm getting hungry." Sebastian nodded and he stared at the tombstones.

"Your son..." He gave a small smile and shook his head, "Your son is something else." He placed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

As he made his way to the entrance of the cemetery, he saw Matthew cradling Ciel, the small boy sleeping in his arms. "I think I made him walk to much Sebastian." Matthew softly laughed and stared at Ciel, pressing his lips to young master's temple, "He should have told us sooner." Sebastian smirked and snaked his arm around Matthew's waist. "You sure he's tired? Maybe he just wants you to hold him like the child he is."

"My demon should not speak unless ordered too." Ciel lifted his head and glared at Sebastian. Sebastian looked away and Matthew laughed at the two, "Let's get you something to eat Ciel." Matthew ruffled his hair and Ciel wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck, "Can I have some soda again?"

"Yeah sure, anything you want Ciel." He whispered softly as he headed back to his house, his mate right beside him, and his master in his arms, and his little pup following after him.

~ASC~

Matthew and Sebastian sat down on the bench. Sebastian's legs were crossed, and he looked calmly at the people in the park. Matthew on the other hand was bouncing on his seat, "She said 3! What's taking her so long."

Sebastian frowned when he saw how eager the other was acting for his friend, and he said, "Matthew your acting very strange. I think we need to tal-"

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Tabitha ran to them and she panted as she looked at the two, "Oh my god, I really have to speak to you."

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"Please, please, please don't get mad!" She begged.

"Out with it." Sebastian demanded, getting very pissy at the woman. Matthew glared at him and looked to Tabitha, "What is it?"

"Well...do you guys have girlfriends?" She bit her lower lip and stared at them.

"Huh?" They both said.

~ASC~

Matthew smacked his forehead on the table, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." He muttered over and over. Sebastian sighed and made him straighten up, "You agreed."

"You're the one that wanted to experience clubs!" Matthew harshly whispered.

"It sounded fun, though now I wonder why the hell the humans are doing such sexual acts out in front of others." Sebastian stared at the people dancing as some random person sung on the karaoke machine, and Matthew rolled his eyes. "Ah, hey guys!" Tabitha walked over to them, with two other brunette girls following behind, "Hey Toby." Matthew smiled at her and the brunette slid into the booth, the girls did the same and they stared at them, "Hi I'm Samantha, and this is my sister Kimberly." They held out their hands and Sebastian and Matthew lightly squeezed the hands, "My name is Damien, and this is my dear friend Sebastian."

The girls giggled and whispered to Tabitha, "Your friends are very handsome." Tabitha laughed nervously and looked at the two, they were still mad at her. This was all her fault after all, she had agreed for these two girls to meet them, and that they were single. She had begged them because the girls were actually jerks to her, and she just wants to go through college without any trouble. Of course the two, this being Matthew saying yes while Sebastian followed along, had no choice at all, but to accept.

"So how do you know Tabitha?" Kimberly asked as she twirled her brown hair on her thin finger, and she just stared at Matthew.

"Oh, we grew up together." Matthew said.

"And you?" Samantha stared at Sebastian, her pink tongue licking her glossy lips, her intentions were obvious to anyone who was looking over to them. Sebastian smirked and he leaned into his seat, "Actually, I haven't really gotten to know her that well. But I do apologize Tabitha, for taking him away to 'Germany' and have him teach my little brother."

"Oh you take care of your little brother?" Samantha placed her hands on the table and she gave Sebastian a seductive smile, "I love a man who cares for his brother~"

"Hardly," Matthew butted in, "I take better care of him than he does. All he does is let him eat sweets all the time." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Matthew and smirked, "Oh, and your any better? You get into bed with him when ever he tells you to and sing him lullabies. You baby him to much."

"I don't baby him! And you shouldn't be talking, you play cruel jokes on him!" He shouted.

"Only cause he does the same to me!" He argued back

The two girls giggled and said, "Wow, you seem really close to each other."

"Yeah. You could say that." Matthew chuckled nervously and whistled loudly, "Can we get some drinks or something!"

'Again?' Sebastian thought to him.

'Something tells me I'm going to need as many as possible.' Matthew thought back.

The waiter came over and they all ordered drinks. "Oh Damien," Tabitha said messing with her hair again, "I kind of signed you up for karaoke."

"EH!" He screamed.

"Oh you can sing?" Kimberly asked.

"Uhm well...I'm not that great."

"Oh don't be so modest." Sebastian said, trying to hide a laughter behind his hand.

"Damien Ross please come to the stage. It's your turn to sing!" The DJ said over the mic.

"Woo! Go Damien!" The girls said as Sebastian pushed him out of the booth. Damien gulped and walked to the stage. He looked at the little machine and flipped through the songs. There was only one he knew and he suddenly felt really embarrassed. "Picked a song yet buddy?" The DJ asked, getting tired of waiting.

"The only one I know is this one!" Matthew whispered, his face red from embarrassment.

"Oh...well good luck buddy." The DJ snorted and shook his head at the blonde.

"Wait!" He grabbed him and pleaded, "Can't you, I don't know, help or something!"

"Well...Ok, just give me a second." He disappeared backstage and Matthew stared at the crowd waiting for him to sing, "Come on dude!" Someone shouted. He gulped and grabbed the mic, "Um, I only know one song so...yeah." There was strange humming sound and Matthew turned his head as he saw a band behind him plugging in their instruments. "Don't worry dude, we got your back." The lead guitarist said as he strapped on his red Gibson guitar. Matthew smiled hesitantly and nodded, "Ok well, here we go I guess." The band started the intro to Toxic, and Matthew slowly got into the beat of the song, and he took a deep breath as he sanged.

_"Baby can't you see,  
I'm callin~  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin~_

The crowds of people started cheering and Sebastian smirked as he stared at Matthew.

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby gimmie it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it~_

Matthew took a deep breath to sing the next part, but the lead guitarist went next to him and started screaming into the mic.

**Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinnin round and round!**

Matthew stared at him in shock, and smirked, and together they started to sing

_**Do you feel me now?**_

_With the taste of your lips I'm  
On a ride~_

**You're toxic I'm slipping under!**

_With the taste of your poison paradise~  
I'm addicted to you don't you know  
That your toxic?_

Matthew and the guitarist jammed together, moving against each other as the other strummed on the guitar and he stared at Sebastian, a smirk coming onto his lips and he grabbed the mic again.

_And I love what you do, __**don't  
You know that your toxic?**_

_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my Devil's cup  
Slowly~ it's taking  
Over me...~_

Matthew's eyes started to shift and his fangs started to peak out as his body moved to the beat, and Sebastian stared back at him with glowing blood-red eyes.

**Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
**_**Can you feel me now?**_

_With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride~  
_**  
Your toxic I'm slippin under**

_With the taste of your poison paradise~  
I'm addicted to you __**don't you know  
That you're toxic?**_

_And I love what you do, __**don't  
You know that you're toxic?**_

Matthew and the guitarist started moving to the band's solo, the bass player strumming his guitar, and Matthew pointed at Sebastian as he sanged louder.

_With the taste of your lips I'm  
On a ride~!  
_**  
You're toxic I'm slippin under**

_With the taste of your poison paradise~  
I'm addicted to you don't you know  
That you're toxic?  
With the taste of your lips I'm  
On a ride~_

**You're toxic I'm slippin under**

_With the taste of your poison paradise~  
I'm addicted to you, __**don't you know  
That you're toxic?**_

_And I love what you do, __**don't  
You know that you're toxic?~**_

The song ended and the club exploded into cheers. Matthew looked at the guitarist and shook hands with him, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem mate, but you might want to control yourself. Your eyes are peeping." He winked at Matthew, his own eyes shifting to gray, then back to brown, and he and his friends started to get ready for the next songs.

Matthew blinked in surprised, and suppressed his demonic side, and he jumped off the stage and walked over to the others, they were clapping their hands as he approached and he grinned sheepishly as he sat down. "Ah, that was soo cool!" The girls squealed. The waiter came over with the drinks and Sebastian clinked his glass to Matthew's, "Yes, that was _very_ interesting." Matthew gave a small laugh and he looked to Tabitha, "You had to make me sing."

"What, you know you love it." She giggled and took a small sip of her drink.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Samantha jumped up and down and grabbed Sebastian's hand, "Come on, let's dance big boy." Sebastian was pulled away to the dance floor, and he looked to Matthew for help. Matthew sighed mentally and he looked to Kimberly, "Would you like to-"

"Though you'd never asked!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the floor.

Matthew felt slightly uncomfortable with the bodies pressing up against him, but he looked to Sebastian, doing alot worse off than him as the girl displayed how slutty she really was, and he thought, 'Follow my moves.' Matthew moved his body against Kimberly's, and the brunette responded by grinding her hips against him. Sebastian glared at Matthew, and his mate just smirked at him, 'This girl knows what she's doing, makes me wonder~'

'Keep it up Matthew, I'll take you in the back alley and make you scream!' He grabbed Samantha and his hands trialed around her body as he mimicked the dancers and Matthew around him. The girls gave a slight moan as the two men tried to make the other jealous.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Matthew flirted, his fangs wanted to grow, but he had to hold it back. Someone in the club smelled delicious. Kimberly giggled at that and whispered, "I can do more than this. Why don't we ditch the loser and go back to our apartment." Matthew stared at her, surprised by her words, and he looked at Tabitha. She had a small smile on her lips, but her eyes told a different story as she sat alone in the booth.

'Matthew, I feel like ripping this girl apart!' Sebastian growled.

'So do I. I think we should speak to them privately. Now!'

"Come with me." Matthew grabbed her arm and Sebastian did the same to Samantha and they took them outside the club. "Oh, so rough." Samantha said as the boys released them. "Shut up and listen." Matthew threatened. The girls stared at him in surprised and Samantha frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"No. Do you?" Matthew's and Sebastian's form changed and the girls gasped and they tried to run. But Sebastian was behind them already. "Tell me, what did my friend do to you?" Matthew growled, his fangs peeking out. Kimberly gripped Samantha's arm and Samantha glared at them, "So this bitch put you up to this! I should have gotten rid of her in middle school!" Matthew paused and stared at her, "You know her form middle school?"

"Who could forget that cunt! That bitch attacked my sister and I when we tried to be fucking friendly! She gets what she deserves!" Matthew's claws grew and his hand struck straight at her. She flinched and stared at the claws that were hovering mere inches from her face, ready to pierce her eyes, "Oh don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. You see, you're not my type of meal~" He touched her cheek with the back of his hand, his claws lightly skimming the soft skin, and he gripped her chin tightly, "But, my mate here might be different!" Sebastian smirked as he stared at the girls, "As starving as I am, even I'm not desperate enough to eat poor quality souls."

"Well, even if we don't eat you, we are not above killing you. What would the world care for two dead girls, mauled by...oh let see, how about bears?"

"Nah, I prefer mountain lions, they know how to rip apart their prey." He smiled, and his fangs glinted in the street lamps. The girls gulped and held each other tightly. Kimberly looked at Matthew and whimpered, "Please don't kill us. We'll do anything!"

"Oh I don't doubt that at all. But, what makes you believe that I trust your words." Matthew smirked and he looked at Sebastian. "Do it."

Sebastian nodded and he grabbed the girls and made them face me. He stared at them, his liquid red eyes seemed to hypnotize them, and he said, "You'll leave her alone, you won't speak to her, and you'll allow her to live her life as she pleases." They nodded, their eyes hollowed and doll like and Sebastian released them. "Leave vermin. When you reach your home, you will only remember getting home." They nodded once more, and started leaving.

Matthew smirked and started heading to the club, "I'm going to check Tabitha. Sebastian, you should go ahead and head back. I don't feel comfortable, leaving Ciel all alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry."

"Fine, but I'll come by to see you later."

Matthew nodded and he walked into the club. Tabitha was still sitting by herself, she looked ready to cry as she went through her purse. Matthew went to her and slid into the booth, "Hey, sorry about that." Matthew reached over and closed her purse. "The girls had to go, something about leaving the stove on."

"Oh, and what about Sebastian?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes, trying to pretend that she wasn't going to cry. "He was worried about Ciel, so he went to go check on him." Tabitha smiled at him and patted his hand, "You're a good friend Damien." Matthew gave her a small smile and he held her hand, "Nah, if I was a good friend I wouldn't have left." She shook her head and held his hand tightly, "Matthew?" Matthew stared at her, surprised that she called him Matthew. "I was talking to John at school today. You know, if you want...you can go to school also. All you have to do is take the high school exam, and he can get you in."

Matthew blinked, slightly stunned, "What would that mean though?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to go to school? You know it's hard to do anything without some form of education." She said.

Matthew tapped the table with his free hand and a he smirked, "College huh?..." Matthew shook his head and looked up at her, "Let's talk about this later ok?" She nodded and she looked to the dance floor. Matthew saw this and noticed that the band was playing Lips of an Angel by Hinder, Tabitha's favorite song. "Want to dance?" He asked her.

She looked at him in surprised then quickly nodded, "Yeah sure." They slid out of the booth and Matthew escorted her to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck. They moved slowly to the song, and Matthew smiled at his dear friend, a strange old feeling that he thought dead, was rising and he started noticing small things. Her eyes were large and brown, when she smiled she revealed dimples, her hair was straight and was a soft chestnut color, her skin was white and not a mark of imperfection was on it, even though she was in a gang and fought like a beast. Her body felt perfect against his own, her figure was that of an hourglass, and the perfume she was wearing matched her scent perfectly.

Matthew found himself pulling her closer to his own, and she seemed to notice him as well. They seemed lost in their own world, not caring for the people around them, or where they were. That old feeling just kept growing and growing in Matthew, and he wondered if Tabitha was feeling the same way. The song finished playing and the two snapped out of their daze and pulled away from each other. "Ah...it's-it's getting late." Tabitha looked away, a slight blush on her face and Matthew nodded, "Yeah. I'll walk you home, ok?"

"Thanks." She went to the table and reached for the money in her purse, but Matthew placed a hand on her's, "I got this." He reached into his pocket, and left the money on the table. "Thanks again." She mumbled. Matthew gave her a small smile and he walked her out of the club, and to the direction of her apartment. They stayed in silence, both wondering what they were doing, and wondering if it was right. Tabitha stopped at an apartment complex and she looked at Matthew, "This is my stop." She refused to look up at him, knowing that if she did, she wouldn't stop staring at him. Matthew smiled down at her and looked at the building, "Looks nice."

"Yeah, it's a good neighborhood also. People are nice, and it's not far from the school." A cool spring wind fluttered by, and tousled her hair around, a lock falling in front of her face. Matthew brought his hand up and tucked the lock behind her ear, his hand lingered for a bit against her warm skin, and he cradled her cheek. She stared up at him and their gazes couldn't be torn apart.

"S-some day huh?" She stuttered, a small blush painting her cheeks.

"Yeah, it was...fun." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and brought his face closer. She noticed this, her heart beating fast, and she quickly said, "So will you think over about our offer?"

"Hm...it might not be so bad at all. Going to school and all." His thumb touched her lips, "D-damien?" She stared at him, her heart beating louder in her chest, as she could feel the warmth of the other's body radiating, and he whispered, "Tabitha~" He pressed his lips to her and she dropped her bag in shock. Electricity flowed through their body, and Tabitha wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

Sebastian stared in shock at this, he didn't move, didn't make a sound, he just stood there and watched from afar. His heart felt like it was being crushed, and rage was slowly starting to fill it. He turned his back and left the two alone.

Matthew pulled away from Tabitha and he stared at her. She stared back at him and stepped away, "Goodnight...Damien." She looked at him one more time and quickly ran inside, thinking over in her mind, 'What am I doing? I promised myself that I wouldn't try again, I already had my chance to be with him, and failed.' She opened her door and locked it. Her back pressed against the door and she slid to the ground as she touched her lips, "I...kissed him." She had a small smile on her face, and muttered once more, "I kissed him."

Matthew stared at the apartment complex and he disappeared, now on the roof of his home, his own hand touching his lips.

"Was it everything you dreamed of?"

Matthew's eyes widen and he turned around to see Sebastian, full form, and glaring at him. "Did you-"

"See? Yes, I did." He stalked over to Matthew and started circling him, "I should have known. You were in love with her before, weren't you!" Matthew looked to the ground and Sebastian growled in anger and he grabbed Matthew's chin, and forced the blonde to look at him, "Weren't you!"

"Yes, yes I was! It was an accident, a fluke. I got lost in the moment of things ok!" Matthew said, though even he couldn't believe his own words. "You're...you're lying!" Sebastian gripped Matthew's neck and he snarled at him, his fangs peeking out, "You are my mate!" He squeezed the neck tightly and Matthew winced in pain as he stared at Sebastian with wide eyes as he tried to breathe. "I'm going to kill her so those ridiculous thoughts get out of your head!" He pushed Matthew away and kicked off the building.

"No!" Matthew shouted as he followed after. Sebastian ignored him and he was tackled by Matthew. The two demons hit a building, and tumbled off and crashed into the sidewalk. Sebastian sat up and shooked his head of the rubble. "You're going to defend her!"

"I'm going to protect her from you!" Matthew slammed Sebastian's body to the ground, and the older demon growled in anger and flipped him over, doing the same to him. "What is wrong with you! A demon never falls for another once he's found his soul mate!" He shouted.

"What does it matter! You already have me as your own!" Matthew stared at Sebastian, and the black-haired demon stared back at his mate. "You think that makes up for it!" Sebastian stood up and shook the dust off of himself. Matthew's nails digged into his palms and he stood up as well, "What do you want me to say? That I did, and might still love her? Did you know that she's willing to help me start my life back here again." Sebastian's body flickered, and he appeared in front of the blonde and shoved him against a wall, "You dare even think of a life with her!" His claws stabbed into Matthew's shoulder and the Blonde winced in pain, "Would you stop and actually listen to me, before you start saying whatever comes to your mind!"

"HOW CAN I LISTEN WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR MIND CLOSE FROM ME EVERY DAY!" Sebastian pushed Matthew to the ground and he looked down at him. Matthew felt tears prickling his eyes and his shoulders shook in anger, "Do you know how much of an ass you can be! If it's not one thing, it the other with you!"

"Like you should ever speak! Tell me, did the only reason you want to adopt Tabitha from our world, because you were still in love! What were you going to do, marry her when she was old enough!"

"No you stupid git!" Matthew gripped his hair in frustration and slammed his fist into the building, leaving a large dent, "I did love them like my own children! And I love you. I'm sorry for what I did tonight with her, can you even blame me for what I did?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Sebastian shouted.

Matthew stared at him, and his hands fell to his sides and he whispered, "Is it wrong of me, to wonder what kind of life I could have if I started back? To make amends, to right the wrong, and to do something for myself."

"If you want to stay here so damn much go ahead!" Sebastian shouted, "But don't come crying to me when she fucking dies because of you, just like everyone else!" Matthew's mouth fell open, and he stared at Sebastian in shock. Sebastian's eyes widen when he realized what he said to the blonde, and he stumbled over to him, his own voice cracking, "I-I didn't want to say that to you."

"But you meant it didn't you..."

"Matthew." Sebastian stepped forward, his hand went to Matthew's shoulder and the Blonde lifted his head and stared at Sebastian, a pink tear slid down his face and he gave Sebastian a sad smile, "You're right. Everyone keeps dying...because of me..."

"Matthew I-"

"I'm so sorry for everything Sebastian." Matthew turned his back to the other, jumped up and disappeared into the darkness.

"Matthew!" Sebastian jumped after him and looked around. He couldn't sense him anywhere, there wasn't even a trace of him left behind. "What...what have I done." Sebastian fell to his knees and he hit the building below him. "Damn it!" He hit the building over and over, bloody tears falling down his face, "I'm so sorry Matthew! Please come back! Please come back to me!" He whispered into the darkness, dread replacing the anger and he cried out for the other.

~ASC~

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**~Please Review~**_


	32. Bloody Haven

_**Ok so, school has been killing me lately, but I'm trying my best honestly! And I know that it's a little difficult and stuff, but hopefully you guys will like this chapter, I know it's short and stuff, and I'm suuuuper sorry! Also The Nightmare Before Christmas does not belong to me!**_

_**Chapter 32**_  
_**~ASC~**_

Sebastian stumbled into the house, he had searched the entire town, looking for Matthew, but couldn't find him. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Ciel's door, he didn't knew how he was going to tell the young lord about his missing Concierge, but he knew the other would not be happy at all. "Young Master." He opened the door and his heart almost stopped as he stared at Matthew, lying down with Ciel. "Matthew, you came back!" The young demon didn't even looked up at him as he ran his fingers through Ciel's hair. "Wake up Ciel." He whispered softly to the small child. He placed a kiss on Ciel's forehead, and the young lord mumbled as he woke up and opened his eyes, "Matthew?"

"Tomorrow's the last day Ciel. Have him take you up the Ferris wheel, the big one. You'll enjoy the view." Matthew removed himself from the bed and brushed past Sebastian. "What's wrong with Matthew?" Ciel asked as he yawned a bit. Sebastian stared at Ciel, and he told him of what happened.

Ciel's eyes widen and he struck Sebastian across the face, "You-you!" He didn't even finish as he striked him again. "Fix this!" He ordered. Sebastian nodded and went downstairs, finding Matthew in the music room. He was picking up the bloody music sheets and placing them on the piano. "Matthew, I want to-"

"Do you play?" He interrupted.

Sebastian stopped and raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't understand?"

"Do you play?" Matthew looked at him and pointed at the piano, "The piano." Sebastian shook his head, ignoring Matthew's question, "Matthew I'm trying to apol-"

"You know...I never really did hear the ending of this song. It requires two people to play. Would you like to try?" Matthew stared at Sebastian, and the demon sighed, and just nodded, "Ok." He gave up, he took the hint that the other didn't want him to speak, so he just hoped the other would let him show he was deeply sorry.

He sat down next to Matthew and stared at the music sheet, it was hard to make out the bloody notes, but he could see it just fine. They placed their hands in place and Matthew started it off. It was a soft, quick, light and sweet, and Sebastian followed after, his notes deeper and slower, almost like a husband and wife duet, yet the sound somehow blended perfectly together, different notes, but two songs mixed into one. The pages fell to the ground, one by one, as they neared the end of the song. Sebastian's right hand went to the middle keys, and Matthew's left did as well. Sebastian's larger hand was over Matthew's, and they pressed the last keys together. The piano hummed as they stopped and Matthew gave a small smile at this, "They really were amazing when they created this." Sebastian held his hand, his thumb lightly rubbing Matthew's knuckles, "I'm so sorry Matthew."

Matthew removed his hand from Sebastian and stood up, "I know." He touched Sebastian's cheek and gave the other a soft sweet kiss, but it felt sorrowful to the elder demon. He left Sebastian there and walked to the living room, passing Ciel on the couch.

"So your really leaving?" Ciel said as he clicked away on his ds.

"..." Matthew didn't speak at all as he stared down at Ciel.

"Don't you remember? You're mine." Ciel's hands shooked and he closed the game. Matthew didn't say anything as he placed his hand on Ciel's head, giving very little comfort to the small master. "Matthew, please..." Ciel's body started trembling and he looked up at him, tears falling, "Don't leave!" Ciel went to his feet and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist as he cried. "Don't leave please!" Matthew stared at Ciel, he held him as the boy continued to cry, his small hands gripping the back of his shirt.

"Don't leave Matthew, I love you!"

"I love you too Ciel, but I don't want to see you or...anyone I love die anymore... That's why I want to protect you." Matthew whispered as he pulled Ciel away from him and he walked out of the home. Ciel fell to his knees and he called out to Matthew, "Don't leave me, Matthew!"

~ASC~

Matthew entered the building, and a woman guided him to a room and he sat in the chair. A man walked in and stared at him for a bit before sitting down as well. He went through the folder that was on his desk and he looked back up to him, "You claim to be Damien Ross?" The man said.

Matthew nodded at him. "Yes, and I've come for what belongs to me~"

~ASC~

Sebastian was utterly depressed, he stared at his hands that were slightly bleeding. Joey the small pup attacked him when he saw his master leave, and he sighed and clutched the pillow on the couch. His young master wouldn't even look at him as he just went up to the bedroom and hid himself there.

He felt hollow inside, though the other didn't break the bond, he was still locked away from his love. His legs curled slightly, and he brought a corner of the pillow up to his mouth as his eyes trembled slightly, and he buried his face as the bloody tears fell.

_Come back to me Matthew, please don't leave me..._

~ASC~

Matthew walked down the streets, it was already late afternoon, as he headed to Tabitha's apartment. He knocked on the door, and heard a bit of rustling coming from the inside, and he could have sworn he heard a yelp. "Coming coming!" She said over the door. Matthew waited for her for a few minutes and she opened the door, and Matthew couldn't help but notice that she was dressed up, and very lovely in fact. The soft pink dress fit her body like a glove, the hem reaching up to her calves, little white heels on her, and her hair had soft curls that went down her back beautifully. He blinked in surprised and shook himself out of his stupor.

"Damien?" She asked, noticing the other had blanked out.

"Hey. Going somewhere?" He said, a slight smile on his face as he slipped his hands into his pockets. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he ment, and her eyes widen and she shook her head, "Oh, no I barely came back from dinner with John. You look troubled, is there something wrong?"

"I came to ask a favor."

"What is it?" She asked as she stepped outside and closed her door. "I want to see Sister Iriam, but I can't go alone." She stared at him, slightly surprised, and his eyebrows furrowed when she stared at him. "Is it a bad time for you?"

"Ah, no! Just give me a second." She rushed back into her apartment and came out with a purse and her keys in her hand, "Gots to lock up." She jingled the keys at him, and locked the door. "Lets go." Matthew said as he started walking forward, his hands still in his pocket. She ran after him and they both headed to the orphange.

Little kids ran in and out of the gates as they walked up the cobble stone steps. They went through the doors and a young nun spotted them. "Tabitha, did you come over to visit? And who's your friend?"

"This is Damien. We are here to see Sister Iriam, is she available?" The nun nodded and pointed to the left hallway. "She should be in her room right now."

"Thanks Annabeth." Tabitha grabbed Matthew's hand and took him to the room. She knocked on the door and heard, "Come in." Matthew opened the door and they both stepped in. An old nun was clutching a rosary and reciting scriptures from memory, the old woman stopped and turned her head, her blind eyes staring straight ahead at them, "Tabitha, is that you?"

"Yes, Sister Iriam, I brought someone to meet you."

"Who is it?" Sister Iriam said.

Matthew walked over to her and he took her hand into his, "Still alive, huh you old woman." The Sister gasped and she brought her hands up and touched Matthew's face, "Damien, is that you?"

"Yes Sister. I thought it'd be good to see you again." The old women smiled and patted his cheek, "You've grown big my boy." She suddenly slapped him and Matthew stared at her in shock, "Are your fingers broken that you cannot pick up a phone!"

"Sister!" Tabitha shouted.

"No buts! Even God will forgive me for striking such a selfish boy! Next time don't worry us half to death!" Matthew touched his cheek and he chuckled softly, "You old bag. Always nagging my ear off. When will you give me a break."

"Never! Not if I have something to say about it." She screeched.

Matthew shook his head and took her hand, "It's good to see you again." She stopped yelling and nodded, "Yes, it is good to see you too, my son." They spoke for a while, Matthew telling her that he had been doing fine, made friends, had a good job, and enjoyed his life greatly, but he left out several major events, especially what had happened last night, and he took her hand again and place a small kiss on it. "I'm sorry for making you cry Sister, I never meant to left, everything just happened so suddenly." She smiled and shook her head, "It is fine Damien, as long as something makes you happy, that is where you belong." He stared at her, and he agreed, though inside he knew he was lying, and he released her hand.

They left the orphanage, the sun already setted and Matthew looked to Tabitha, the girl was silent, but a happy smile on her face, "Thank you for coming with me." He said. She shook her head and stared at him, "It was nothing." They walked down the street, everyone already gone inside, and Matthew looked up at the sky, "It's going to rain in a while." He announced.

"Really? How can you tell?" She said as she looked up at the dark sky. Matthew just shrugged and stopped in front of an alleyway, a lone street lamp shining down on them. He stared at the ground and Tabitha looked up at him, "Is there something wrong?" Matthew ran his hand through his hair, starting to feel troubled and he looked to her, "Tabitha I-" Cold metal pressed against his skull, and he could feel such wickedness in the air. He stood still and Tabitha's eyes stared in horror as three men surrounded them. "Give me your money, and you'll be fine." The one with the gun said. All three of them look no older than 16 years old, and were wearing beanie caps, and heavy jackets, and all three had weapons, the one next to Tabitha had a aluminum bat, and the one on the left had a steel pipe. "Easy there, don't do something you'll regret." Matthew said calmly, "Tabitha, give them what they want." She nodded and handed her purse to them. They took it and she gasped, and tried to reach for it, "Wait, my keys are inside!"

"Lady, back the fuck up!" The one that took her purse shouted, obviously this was his first time, and he was scared at what would happen..

"Calm down guys, look if you want, I can give you more money. I have it in my back pocket." He slowly lowered one hand to reach for the money and the guy behind him pressed the gun harder, "Stay still!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you." Matthew said, though it was a lie to himself as he almost released a deep growl.

"Shut up!" The boy shouted.

Matthew took in a deep breath, and could feel his teeth growing, one of them smelled delicous, and it has been a while since he has last eaten. "You got what you wanted, now leave us alone." Tabitha demanded as she stared at them. The third one with the pipe started hyperventilating and he screamed as he raised the pipe up and swung it at Tabitha. Matthew grabbed the pipe and twisted out of the guy's hand, "Don't touch her!" He shouted.

"I said stay still!" The one with the gun shouted.

"Stop, before you do something stu-_bang!"_ Matthew didn't even finish as he felt the bullet rip through him, and he stared at his chest, there was blood coming out from where his heart is. The boy with the gun started shaking and he screamed as he fired off a few more rounds into the blonde's chest. "Matthew!" Tabitha screamed as the Blonde fell forward and she tried to catch him. "Stay!" The boy with the gun shouted as he pointed it to her, "Kain, I think you killed him!" The one with the bat said. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Kain shouted.

"Rupert, shut the fuck up!" The one that had the pipe said as he stared at his friend nervously.

"Dave, Kain, we have the money, let's just go." Rupert told them, feeling scared at how Kain was suddenly acting.

"No, we can't leave her alive! She saw our faces, and she saw us kill him!" Kain argued, a craze look in his eyes. Tabitha stared at them and her hand crept for the pipe. "We have to kill her too!"

"Kain, do you hear yourself! We're already going to be in deep shit if we kill two people!" Dave shouted.

Tabitha grabbed the pipe and swung it, hitting all three in their heads. They fell to the ground and Tabitha ran into the alley, trying to remember where the best place to hide was. "Hurry up and get her!" Kain shouted as he went to his feet and ran after her. The other two followed behind and Tabitha tried to pick up speed, 'John, I need you!' She screamed in her mind, wishing she took back her purse from the guys.

She took a sharp turn, and immediately skidded to a stop and looked at the fence in front of her, "No way! No way! There wasn't a fence here before!"

"There she is!"

Her heart skipped a beat and she tried to climb the fence. Dave grabbed her legs and pulled her down to the ground. All three surrounded her and she started panicking as they move closer. "Stay back, st-stay back!"

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Kain pointed the gun to her, and Tabitha stared into the barrel, her body quaking in fear.

A cold wind passed them, and there was a painful grunt. "What was that?" Kain looked to Dave, and then looked to Rupert, but the boy was gone. Something warm and wet dripped down on Kain's face and he touched the substance, "What is this?" He sniffed it, and gave it a lick. Immediately he spat it out and screamed, "It's blood!" More of it spilled on them and they screamed and looked up. The pipe slipped out of Dave's hand as he stared at his dismembered friend Rupert, his body and entrails hanging on the clothesline up above.

"Hehe, pretty like rain." Large green aurora borealis eyes with a constellation in them, stared at the three and the owner of the eyes scaled down the wall. "But, it didn't suit my taste~ Now which one is it?" Dave shivered in fear and he made a mad dash out of the alley.

He didn't even make it far, as his head split clean off and landed in front of Kain. "Ah!" He screamed and backed away, from the head. He looked forward and saw the headless corpse wasn't there. He looked up and saw it now dangling upside down off the higher clothes line, it's blood dripping like an open faucet from the neck. "Hahaha." Matthew laughed and Kain screamed again, the Blonde demon was in front of him, letting the blood drip on his body and he twirled around, as if he was dancing underneath the rain, instead of the warm sticky blood. "So warm, so nice." He held out his hands and collected some of the blood, and his tongue snaked out and licked the pool of blood, "But still not good enough." He gave off a disappointed moan and ran his bloody hands through his hair, dying it red. "I wonder if it's you." He looked at Kain and stalked over to him.

Kain lifted the gun up and shot at Matthew. The demon took the bullet in the head and just smirked as he continued forward, the bullet falling out by itself. "That's not nice. That's not nice at all~" Matthew licked his lips, a large smile on his face, and his beautiful white teeth sparkled in the dark as he tilted his head to the side, "Can't we be friends~" Kain pulled the trigger over and over, nothing coming out at all, "Please don't kill me. Please!" The boy begged. Matthew cornered him against the wall and shook his head, a small fake frown on his face, "Don't beg," A large grin grew on Matthew's face, "It makes me want to extend this even longer!" He pressed his hands on either side of Kain's head and he brought his face close to boy's neck.

He took in his scent, and he moaned softly, "You smell divine~ So wicked you are~ How many did you kill, 1, 5, 100? Hmm~" His tongue slipped out and he dragged it up to Kain's cheek, licking the tears away. "Your heart, it's beating soo~ loudly. I could dance to it." Matthew placed his hand over Kain's heart, "Ba-bumpba-bumpba-bump~ Music to the ears." Matthew trailed his hand down to Kain's stomach and gave him a pout, "As much as I'd like to play, I'm a little busy~" He stabbed his hand into Kain's stomach, sinking it deeper up to his chest cavity, and ripped out the boy's heart, the large muscle beating in his hand. "Ah, so small, it feels like a butterfly." Kain slid down the wall and his hand tried to reach for the heart. "Did you know even if your heart stopped, or I guess in your case, ripped out, hehehehe~ That your brain is still alive, for seven minutes." Matthew smirked and opened his mouth and he swallowed the heart whole, "Mmm~ that's good. Now let's try the rest." Matthew grabbed the boy and slammed him against the wall, he ripped the boy's shirt off and went down on his knees and started tearing into the boy's stomach. Tears continued to fall from the boy as he watched in horror, his body slowly dying from the horrible torture.

Tabitha watched from the opposite corner, she had hid herself behind some garbage bags when the boys became distracted. She looked around the ground and spotted her purse on the ground, she crawled slowly to her bag and took out her cell phone and she called John.

"Tabitha? It's 10 o'-"

"John, help please!" She whispered, her eyes stuck to Matthew, who was still eating the now dead boy. "Where are you?" He asked, noticing the worry edge in her voice.

"I'm at-" The phone was taken from her and Matthew crushed it in his hand. Tabitha fell backwards, and stared up at Matthew, "Damien!" Matthew shook his head as he dropped the broken pieces, "No Damien~" He whispered as he stalked over to her. "Matthew then, just please stop!" Tabitha asked as her back hit the fence. Her hand gripped the fence and she forced herself on to her feet. "Please." Matthew stared at her, his eyes devoid of emotion and he brought a bloody hand towards her, "My mate is angry at me because of you...I must make it up to him by bringing him your heart~" His hand brushed her cheek, leaving small streaks of blood. "Don't hate me for this~ It is fault of my own weaker side to care for such a being like you~" He raised his hand, claws growing even longer as he aimed for her neck, and she stared at him, tears falling down.

"Stay away!" Matthew was sent flying backwards as a demon with burning yellow eyes, golden hair, smooth pale skin, large bared fangs, and an unearthly look to him, stood between him and Tabitha. It was John, and he looked ready to kill Matthew. A growl came from the Blonde as he stood up and stared at John, "...Hmph..." A smirk blessed Matthew's lips and both demons disappeared and reappeared midway in the alley, trying to attack each other. They went at it like animals, trying to tear each other apart with their claws and fangs. Matthew stabbed his hand into John's chest, and John punched him in the face, causing the blonde's neck to break.

Matthew chuckled at that and snapped it back to place and he stabbed his arm through John's heart. He gasped, blood coming from his mouth and he raised his own hand and stabbed it into Matthew's own heart. They roared in pain, and the kept their onslaught, blood covering their bodies, their sanity slowly being devoured by their beast inside. Tabitha watched all of this and she shouted, "Stop it!" The two stopped and Matthew fell off of John and clutched his head in pain.

"GAHAHAHA!" His back arched as he laughed and screamed, sounding like a mad man. John stared down at him and Matthew face the sky and let out a howling scream, as if thousands of demons were roaring into the night. They shivered at the scream, never once hearing something like that in their entire life, and he suddenly stopped. He stayed still, and rain started to fall, slowly at first, then immediately drenching all three.. "Damien? Matthew?" Tabitha called out as she went over to him. Matthew's eyes drifted to her and he stood up, "I'm sorry, Toby!" He ran away and Tabitha tried to reach out to him, "Damien!" John grabbed her and held her close, "Don't. He'll lose control again." She stared at John and pushed him away, "W-what are you?"

He looked at her, and simply said, "I'm the demon that...killed your friend's parents."

~ASC~

_Run away, don't go back, never come back! All you do is bring death unto the people who love you, just run away, run away to a desolate place, to wither and die alone~ Away from everyone I love!_

_Sebastian I'm so sorry, but I don't want you to die, I lost you once, I can't lose you again! Forgive me please~_

_~ASC~_

Sebastian turned the t.v. off. He watched The Nightmare Before Christmas, thousands of times, and he couldn't figure out how to get Matthew back. Jack made it seem so easy as he went to Sally, somehow they just both knew, and everything was fine, so how come his and Matthew's love continued to be in the pits of hell?

He sighed as he buried his face into the pillow again, if only to give him some comfort, knowing that Matthew had held the very same pillow. He felt tired, and self-loathing, and he wished Matthew would just kill him, instead of leave him, because he prefered to just die by his hands, then to suffer with out him by his side.

The roof creaked and Sebastian stood up, he could sense Matthew outside.

The shadows surrounded him and he was outside, the rain gushing down, and he could see Matthew, first clutching his head in pain, then suddenly he looked up at the dark raining sky, and his arms stretched out, blood washing off his body. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Last time he tried to apologize, Matthew refused to listen. He looked at the other, seeing him with his back there, he wanted to run to him, to pull him into his arms and just hold him tightly, refusing to let go, but he didn't want the other to run. What should he do? How should he do it? And will Matthew stay? An idea blessed his mind and he cleared his throat and softly whispered to him.

_"My dearest friend, if you don't mind~"_

Matthew's hands went down his sides, but he still looked up at the darkness, he was listening to Sebastian, and pink tears mixed with the rain.

_"I'd like to join you by your side~  
Where we can gaze into the stars."_

Sebastian waited for Matthew to sing back, just like Sally did with Jack, but the Blonde didn't respond at all. Sebastian sighed, his efforts were wasted, 'I really messed up this time.' He thought as he turned around and headed back inside. If Matthew really wanted to leave him, he could not force the other to stay, he loved him to much to do so.

_"...And sit together~"_

Sebastian paused, his heart skipping a beat, and he spunned around, Matthew looking at him, the rain slid down his eyes like thousands of tears, and his real ones dropping like tiny rubies, shimmering in the dark.

_"Now and forever~"_

Sebastian walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist.

_"For it is plain as anyone can see. We're simply ment to be~"_

Matthew smirked and shook his head, the water dripping off his hair, and feather, "You're really corny sometimes you idiot~" He laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder and his hands grasped the older demon's sides, "I found myself coming back here...Why can't I leave you? I don't want you to die Sebastian! So why couldn't I leave you?" He cried as he buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian held Matthew tightly against him, and he gently ran his fingers through the wet yellow hair. "It's because we love each other to much to let go of one another, because through all the pain, and the anguish, and the sorrow, we can't let go of each other." Sebastian whispered. They stood there in each others arms, the rain washing away the blood, mistakes, anger, sadness, denial, fear, and even the past away, it was only them and the crying heavens.

_**.  
**_.  
.

_**~Please Review~**_


	33. Home

_**Ah I bet everyone is wondering what was with Mattie and his little insanity moment in the last chapter, and especially with John being the demon that killed his family, all shall be revealed and explained! Also yay happy birthday to me! I am now 19 years old woo! And as a gift to my fans, I decided to put in a special that has nothing to do with the storyline, it's just for fun~ Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 33**_

_**~ASC~**_

Ciel woke up and he stumbled out of bed. He walked out of his room and went down the stairs. "Good morning Ciel." Matthew said and the small child just waved and rubbed his eyes. "Morning Matthew...!" His eyes widen and he turned his head. Matthew was sitting on the couch looking at him. "Matthew!" He rushed over to him and threw himself into Matthew's arms, "You came back. You came back!" He buried his head into Matthew's chest, and Matthew rubbed Ciel's back, "I'm sorry for making you cry, I'll never leave you again Ciel." Ciel clutched Matthew's clothing and he mumbled, "If you do that again, I'll hate you forever." Matthew chuckled and kissed Ciel, "Then I must make sure to never to let that happen."

"Oh my, Young Master. Clinging to Matthew like a baby again?" Sebastian taunted as he brought breakfast over to Ciel. He blushed and pushed Matthew away from him, "Shut up!" Matthew chuckled again, but mostly at Sebastian, because the other clung to him tightly and didn't even left him go check on the young Master. Ciel huffed in anger and ate his meal. "Today we should head back home, I can bet the Queen has left us a mission for us." Ciel said.

_Knock knock knock_

All three of them paused and looked at the door, "Who the hell would be knocking on this door?" Ciel said. Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it, John and Tabitha were at the door. "Uhm...we...we need to talk." Tabitha said as they both walked in, and Matthew stood up and stared at them. It wasn't like they left off at the best of terms.

John scratched the back of his head and he walked to the kitchen, a black eye on his face, "I need to speak to you alone." He told Sebastian. Sebastian looked to Matthew and the Blonde demon just nodded and the Raven nodded and went with John to the kitchen.

Matthew stared at Tabitha and he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for my...behavior yesterday. I haven't eaten for almost a week now, and I lost control."

"It's ok...J-john um, he discarded the bodies so there wouldn't be an investigation." She said, finding it rather awkward situation she is in.

Ciel looked at the two wondering what was going on.

~In the kitchen~

Sebastian stared at the man before him, and said man thrusted a bag in front of his face, "Here. This is for...well the kid." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at this and he took the bag, "What's in it?"

"Just some..." John coughed in his hand, a blush appearing on his face, "Stuff. Anyways I needed to speak to you. As a demon to demon."

"Demon?"

John's image changed and Sebastian blinked in surprised, "So all along you were a demon?" He looked the man up and down, and could tell the other was at least 450 years old.

"Yes, but..." John sat down on a chair and looked at the ground, "The reason I came here was because I wanted to ask permission from you."

"For what." Sebastian said as he sat down on the opposite chair, the bag lying on the table. "Permission to speak to your mate. I-I want to apologize for what I did to him so many years ago, and...for trying to kill him last night." Sebastian was immediately in front of the other, and he pushed the man down onto the ground, his hands wrapping around the man's neck, "You tried to lay your hands on him!" He growled. John winced and looked up at Sebastian, "He lost control last night and slaughtered three kids." Sebastian looked at him in surprised and released John, "That would explain the blood last night."

John sat up and rubbed his neck, "How could you let him go on with out food!" John said, anger in his eyes.

"He didn't wish to eat when we arrived." Sebastian argued back.

"And you listened to him? He's still nothing more than a baby! Speaking of which," John slapped Sebastian across the face and shouted, "You sick bastard! He's only a week or so old!" Sebastian touched his throbbing cheek and looked at him, "He was 19 years old when he use to be human!"

"That doesn't mean shit! He's been reborn as a demon right! That means he is still very young! Old in body and mind but spirit as fresh as a babe's!"

"What do you care, he's my mate. Besides, he wanted me, as much as I did." Sebastian did not see the point of this conversation with John.

"And did sex with him feel different?" John persisted.

Sebastian opened his mouth to tell him to mind his own business, but he stopped. "Yes actually...he seems to be full of stamina, but he was in pain after so many times."

"Duh, the idiot is living only on what gives him pleasure, that he forgets the pain! Remember when you were a young demon like him? Everything is new to him. His senses are heightened to the max, he's to easily excited with something new, and he's also mated, so all of that is mashing together, and making him the way he is, and I'm betting after s-" He blushed and almost choked on the word, but he cleared his throat and said, "Sex, that he's very sore right? That's why I bought you guys..." He stopped and blushed harder, "Y-you'll see. Anyways, you need to take better care of him. He's not a real demon, right?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at this and he asked him, "How do you know?"

"Because I met someone just like him 47 years ago in Canada. That person told me how he became a demon was because he found some book called Book of the Living."

"Living? I've never heard of that one, the Dead is the one every-"

"Yes, I know. Because the Dead houses thousands of demons and a few gods in it. The Living book houses thousands of angels though, it's ment to bring the dead back to live, and doesn't even uses the blood of it's owner. In fact, it just takes the life of the owner and turns it into a special demon to house all the angels." Sebastian's eyes widen at this, "How did these book even come into being?"

John shook his head, "There's many theories, but that man told me, that both books react harshly to reapers, because they were trapped there by one. Look forget about that and listen to me carefully. Matthew is more demon than human, but he is still human, so sometimes he'll be bi-polar, and acting very different from his old self, as you can tell. Also, he needs to feed, or else he'll lose control." He raised a finger at Sebastian and looked at him sternly, "Remember, he is housing thousands of beings in his own body, that means, that if he is hungry, he has to eat, or else they'll react like any beast does when hungry. If you can't find something for him to eat, he can also eat human food."

"Really?" Sebastian stared at him in confusion.

"Yes, its kind of like crackers for humans, doesn't fill you up, but calms the hunger. Anyways, he's gonna also need some incense." Sebastian huh'ed at that and John paused him, "It's to calm him down, the more relax he is. The easier to handle him. So I recommend lavender, sage bush, even poppy seeds to burn."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, try not to get angry when he still does human things. Remember, he can't help himself, he's torn between his human and demon side." Sebastian sighed and nodded, "He can never just be normal, can he?" John patted his shoulder and shook his head, "Well he is young you pedophile. He still has much to learn." Sebastian glared at him and they both stood up from the ground. "So what is it that you bought him?" He asked as he went to the bag.

"Don't open it here!" John shouted a blush on his face. Sebastian took out a a hand full of small bottles, and he raised an eyebrow at them. "Swirl sensation? Strawberry-flavor lotion? What are these?" John coughed in his hand, the blush spreading to his neck, "Luvicatin." He mumbled.

"What?"

"lubrication!" He covered his mouth and Sebastian stared at the bottle, a blush on his own face. "Why um...what's this for?"

"Those are special lubrications, they help deal with the pain, during and after. They were made for demons. Look please don't make me go into details!" John covered his face and shook his head, "God, how embarrassing it was to go into that store, especially when one of my students works there." He took a deep breath and looked at Sebastian, "Look, it's not going to be easy, the strange behaviors, the sudden need for sex, and the appetites. But you have to be there for him." Sebastian placed the tubes back into the bag and nodded, "I know, its just-"

"Frustrating. I know. Look, to one demon to another, I know how it is having to deal with younger ones, you sometimes wish to wring their neck, or just abandon them, but as an elder demon, you do have a responsibility. Even more so, since he is your mate."

"Are you mated?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'm a teacher." John sighed and looked away and scratched his bruised eye. "May I ask how you got that?" Sebastian said as he stared at it. John blushed and mumbled, "Tabitha tricked me into becoming as normal as possible last night and punched me in the face for... Killing your mate's parents... Can I go speak with him now?"

"Fine. But if you do anything, I will rip your-"

"Limbs off, and force you to eat it. Can you be anymore older?" John left Sebastian alone in the kitchen, and Sebastian pouted, "I'm not that old." He followed after and noticed that Ciel and John were the only ones in the room. "If you're wondering where Matthew and Tabitha went, they are sitting outside on the steps."

~Outside~

Matthew tapped his foot on the steps, Tabitha was next to him, her finger skimming the pavement and he looked to her, "So... Can I ask how you met John?" She looked up to him and tucked her hair behind her head, "Well, when I disappeared, it was because there was going to be a gang war. I went along with it, and was ready to attack, but it was all a trick." She sighed and touched the back of her head, "The rival gangs ended up making a truce with each other, and they ganged up on the weaker ones, which happened to be us as well." She tilted her head and pushed her hair out of the way, revealing a long scar on the back of her head, reaching to her neck.

"I ran away from the fight, scared out of my mind. And some of the fighters followed me, they attacked me with a spiked bat, and I thought I was going to die when they started beating me. John came though, he attacked them with some amazing strength that I though impossible for one person. And he took me to the hospital. I was beaten beyond recognition, and he kept visiting me everyday, somehow he was able to heal me, and I didn't think nothing of it. Instead, I was angry at him back then, wishing he'd leave me alone. But, one day he offered to help me go on with my life, I shouted at him, if he really wanted to help me, to prove it." She frowned and shook her head, "I told him to carve on his chest that he will never hurt me, and the stupid fool did. I was so scared when I saw the blood, and thought he was insane, and I tried to force him to go to the hospital. He just laughed and said, 'Now you care about someone else?' I...I slapped him so hard, and vowed to never speak to him again. But, I ended up coming to him with all my problems, he made me promise never to fight again, and he helped me in school, and helped me get through the past."

"Sounds like you love him." Matthew said a smirk on his face.

She frozed at that, but immediately her eyes turned to Matthew and she shouted, "What? No!" She stood up and shook her head, a blush on her face, "Me like that old man!"

"He doesn't look that old, he looks like he's in his mid 20s, early 30s. And you don't have to like someone to love them you know." She blushed and pushed Matthew off the steps, "Stupid, I said I didn't!" Matthew hit the bottom step and groaned in pain, "Ow!"

"Didn't what?" John said behind her.

"Ah!" She screamed and placed a hand over her pounding heart, "You idiot, don't sneak up on people!" She shouted and rushed into the house. John raised an eyebrow at this and just shrugged, "Ah...ook? Anyways, Damien...Matthew...whatever you call yourself. I want to speak to you." John sat down on the steps.

"I still remember you, after all these years." Matthew said as he sat down next to him, his knees drawed up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs. "I know you do." John sighed and clasped his hands together, and laid them on his lap, "What I did to you...what I did to your parents. It was a slip of control."

"Like I did last night?" He asked.

John paused, and gave a small nod to him, "Yes. That night, I was hungry, and your parents were what I preferred to eat."

"What would that mean, exactly?" Matthew asked as he looked at John.

"My preference...in a meal, happens to be humans who are genuinely happy. Your parents were like the forbidden fruit, something that I should have never gone after." John sighed and looked towards the street, "I didn't want to ask for forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. I just wanted to apologize, for taking your parents away." Matthew laid his chin on his knees and he stayed still as he thought, and he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

Matthew took a deep breath and asked the question that has always plagued him, "Why, on that night, didn't you kill me? And don't say that it was because I wasn't your preference."

He knew the other would ask that, and he was going to say that excuse, but he owed the other an explanation, "Well...it was your own doing actually."

"Me?" Matthew looked up at him and John nodded, "You're a very rare type of human. You're what we call a survivor."

"Yeah, someone told me that before. But I don't really understand what it means." Matthew said. John sighed and he told him, "It means that, in many situations, your body and soul will take over just to keep you alive, your instinct to survive is higher than others because of that." Matthew still looked confused and John tapped his fingers on his knees as he tried to think of an example. "Like that night, you wanted to come deeper into the room, but your instincts took over and made you stay. If you had even set one more foot, I would have ripped you apart."

Matthew bit his lower lip, and he shook his head as he muttered, "But there was another incident, that I had...I ran, and tried to-"

"I also know that." Matthew stared at him in shock and John turned his head to the door of the house, "Toby told me, about a year ago, what had happened... She does not hate you for it, she knows that you were scared, you all were just children after all..." John placed a hand on Matthew's head and gently stroked it.

Matthew didn't reject the touch, but he curled up even more into a ball and whispered quietly, "Did you know that I also had a jinx worm, within my body, I've had it since I was most likely 7." Matthew placed a hand on his heart and John shook his head, "No. I didn't."

"What would happen to a survivor if they had _that _in them?" Matthew asked as he looked to John. He took a deep breath and explained, "Being a survivor also means that you're a child of misfortune. One who will suffer, upon occasion...But with the worm? It's like adding oil to a fire that is slowly ever-growing. I've met others like you before."

"And what happened to them?"

John shook his head, "You don't want to know."

"I want to know everything about my situation, in order to prevent it from ever happening again!" Matthew said as he looked to John, "You owe me that." John sighed and he, with much resignation, told Matthew, "Some have gone insane, and are locked up in asylums, heavily medicated...and the others either killed themselves, or completely broke, and remain a hollow shell of what they once were." Matthew stared at John in shock, "Will I end up like that?" John gave Matthew a small smile and he shook his head, "You've already died silly boy, and you have been reborn. No longer a survivor, but now just a being of life." He placed his hand once more on Matthew's head and lightly ruffled the blonde's hair. "You can truly live now."

A smile grew on Matthew's lips and he said, "Really?"

"Really really."

"Thank you." Matthew wrapped his arms around John and the older man rubbed his back.

"Get your hands off **my** mate!" They both froze and looked up, Sebastian was standing behind them, with Tabitha next to him. John immediately stood up and raised his hands in defense, "It's not what you think!"

"You have 3 seconds before I kill you." Sebastian threatened.

Matthew stood up and took Sebastian's arm and thought, 'You're being ridiculous again. Now shut up and be nice to them, and apologize!' Sebastian's body became rigid and his lips twitched and he gave them a strained smile, "I'm sorry for being so rude." John snickered and Sebastian looked ready to attack him. "Well, we just came over to speak to you." Tabitha said, "You know, the offer still stands? Sebastian can even work at the school if he wants to, and Ciel can go to kindergarten."

"I'M 13 YEARS OLD!" Ciel shouted from the inside of the house.

Matthew's smile grew and he shook his head, "I was trying to say yesterday, thank you for the offer. But...I've given up that kind of life, I'm still trying to get use to this one after all." Sebastian wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist and smiled at that.

Tabitha smiled as well and started to step off.

"Oh wait Tabitha!" Matthew shouted as he scrambled after her, "I visited my family's lawyer yesterday," He said. He grabbed her hand gently and she looked up at him in surprise, "There's a woman named Sandra, she owns an antique shop near the central. I told him to give half of my money to her, and to you."

"But, I don't-"

"No. But, I want you to have it. You can do whatever you want with it, blow it all away, give it to charity, keep it. Just can you promise me something?" He asked her. She nodded and he said, "Can you take care of Sandra for me?"

She stared at him, and a smile grew on her face, "Sure."

"Thank you, Tabitha." They hugged each other and pulled away just as quick, "I guess we'll be going now." She said as she stepped away from him. John went to her side and they both looked to Matthew, "Good bye."

"Good bye."

They started to walk away, and Tabitha stopped and turned her head, "Also Damien!" She shouted. "It wouldn't have worked out for us!" Matthew blinked in surprised and she grinned and said, "I don't like blondes!" Matthew smirked and slipped his hands into his pockets, as he said back to her, "Yeah, brunettes aren't my thing either!" They both laugh and Tabitha and John walked away. A feeling of ease washed over Matthew as he watched his friend leave, happy, and safe. He looked to Sebastian and said, "I think I'm ready now." He walked up the steps and entered the house, Ciel looked to him from the couch and Matthew laughed and said, "I have one more thing to do Ciel. So can you and Sebastian head to the park?"

"Ok. But don't take long." Ciel grabbed a bag, containing all the games, and souvenirs he bought, and went out the door. Matthew looked at the house and he went to the music room. He went to a picture frame and he slipped the picture out, and stared at it. It was a picture of him, his mother, and his father. It was one where his parents were going to perform in Sydney Opera house. He was by his mother side, one small hand on her shoulder as she wore a beautiful white dress, his father behind them in a twin tailed coat, a single rose in his breast pocket, and he was wearing something similar to his dad, except a rose though, he had a single black orchid, his father wondered why he picked it, and he just said he liked how beautiful it looked. He slipped the picture into his pocket and went to the middle of the house, "Good bye, someday I'll meet you again, Mother Father. But for now... I must move on." He held out his hand and sparks flew out, then fire grew from his hand and he let it drizzle to the ground, like water cascading off.

The fire burned brightly and slowly like a serpent it spread around the house and Matthew went to the music room one last time. "These endless days and nights of waiting for my return. This home that held my most precious memories as a child." He sat down on the bench, the fire eating away at the walls, and he played the piano, "And the love that was given to me." The house started to weaken and he continued to play, "I gave away the property, they can do whatever they please to the land, to build a new home, but they can't have this one. This is my family's home, and I set it free. No longer waiting for the family that will never come back, no longer having to hold those aged memories, and the love that stayed behind, will all be freed. A new home will be built, new memories, new love." He stopped playing, the flames having spread to the piano.

He stood up and started to walk away from the inferno, "Good bye my home. Thank you for waiting all this time. But now I must go back to my other family." Matthew closed his eyes, a smile on his face, and the building collapsed.

The on lookers watched the building burn, not noticing a figure leaping out of the building. Firefighters tried to stop the burning, but the fire continued, as if the fire could not be extinguished, till all that was left of the building was left as ashes. Everything was burnt, and nothing remained, except for the piano, though the fire did touch it, it was as if it refused to burn it. If you ever asked what had happened on that day, people would have told you that they heard the piano playing through the blazing inferno, and how the owner of the house has disappeared, never to be seen again.

_If they only knew the truth~_

~ASC~

Matthew, Sebastian, and Ciel sighed in relief as they entered the mansion. It was good to be home.

"Sebastian start lunch, and clean up the house of any dust. Matthew, help him will you." Ciel immediately ordered.

"Of course." Matthew said as he and Sebastian bowed to him and did as they were told.

Sebastian looked at Matthew as he dusted the cielings, while Matthew brushed the walls of the dust, "Matthew... Are we...fine?" Sebastian asked.

"Our relationship?" He turned his head and looked at Sebastian.

"Yes."

Matthew laughed and walked up to the cieling, "You're scared, aren't you?" Sebastian shrugged and looked away, "No, just asking." He lied. Matthew wrapped his arms around Sebastian, his chest pressed against Sebastian's back. Sebastian touched Matthew's clasped hands, and he smiled, "I am afraid, but only because you're so unpredictable. Is that bad?" He asked. Matthew shook his head and he pressed his lips to the back of Sebastian's neck, "There is still doubt in my mind Sebastian, after all we are not the perfect couple." Matthew bit Sebastian's neck and stepped away. Sebastian touched the bite mark and looked at Matthew, a little surprised at the gesture, "It just means we have to try harder."

Sebastian smirked and he raised an eyebrow, "I can think of something we could try. I could think of _a lot_ of things." Matthew turned his back to Sebastian and said, "Lazy mate, all you can think about is sex." Matthew was smiling though, a light blush on his cheeks. Sebastian chuckled at that, "How about a deal then. If I clean up the entire mansion in say...5 seconds, we can _think_ about it?" He licked his lips, his fangs peeking out as he stared at Matthew. He just barely remember that Matthew was still wearing the clothes from his other world, and he really liked how the jeans fitted Matthew. Re~ally liked them.

"Make it 3 seconds, and have lunch ready for Ciel by 3pm."

"Deal!" Sebastan gave a quick peck to Matthew's lip and disappeared.

Matthew rolled his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. "3. 2-" He was pulled down from the cieling and into Sebastian's arms, "Finished." He whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I said to have lunch ready by 3."

"It will be."

"Then we wait after 3." Matthew hopped out of Sebastian's arms and skipped backwards, and he told Sebastian, "Did I get you to excited? Oops." Sebastian blinked in confusion as Matthew left, and his eyebrow ticked in annoyance, "He's never going to walk again, after I'm through with him." He grumbled in frustration and he went back to the kitchen to check on the food.

Matthew looked at Midnight, she was getting bigger and bigger, and he wondered when she'll have the baby kittens. "Such a pretty kitty." He whispered as he petted her. She meowed and rubbed her head against his chin, "Haha, your whiskers tickle." He scratched the back of her ear, and he heard neighing outside, as well as arguing. "Oh they are back!" She hopped off of him and he changed clothing quickly, and ran to the hall.

Tanaka opened the door, and the trio walked in after, arguing the entire time. "Ahem," Matthew cleared his throat and they all stopped and turned their heads. "Welcome home." He greeted them.

"Matthew!" Finny shouted as he ran to him and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Ah Finny! Share!" Bard and Maylene shouted as they also hugged him. Tanaka just laughed and bowed to Matthew, "It's good to be home again, eh? Mr. Matthew."

"Yes. Good to be home Tanaka, it's very good be be home~"

~ASC~

He smiled softly as he looked at the stars and Sebastian's arms wrapped around his waist, placing soft kisses against his jawline, "Love~ Why do you look at the stars?" He turned his head to Sebastian and gave the other a small kiss against his cheek, "Because it reminds me that, so many different worlds out there, and I was lucky enough to come here." Sebastian rubbed his cheek against Matthew, and lightly nipped the smooth white flesh.

Matthew gave a small moan and he tilted his head and presented more of his neck to Sebastian, his hands going back and touched the raven's hips. "Matthew, I want to try something new with you, will that be fine?" He whispered to the other.

Matthew looked at him and nodded, "You can have all of me, and do whatever you want to do to me Sebastian~ I belong to you, and I will accept any form of pleasure or pain from you~" He kissed Sebastian, and the older raven moaned at this and he picked Matthew up and laid him on the bed, his hands working quickly stripping the other's shirt off, his claws gently grazing the soft skin.

His body shuddered slightly at this, and he noticed that Sebastian was actually going slower than he usually did, considering that his clothes would have been ripped off, and he would have been already pounded into by Sebastian, but he... He liked the slow feeling as well. Sebastian kissed Matthew's lips, and he placed small kisses on the other's jawline, all the way down to the others chest. He gently picked Matthew's hips up and he smirked and whispered, "This might feel weird, but let me indulge for a bit~"

The blonde wondered what he meant, but as quickly as he thought that, he released a gasped and his body shook slightly as Sebatian slipped his tongue into his entrance. "S-sebastian! W-what are you doing, d-don't! That's aah~" He couldn't even finish his words as he moaned. Sebastian just smirked as he continued to wickedly tease the other, while he stroked Matthew's erection in rhythm with his dipping tongue.

Matthew covered his mouth as he tried to stop a moan, he was not use to this, and was unsure how to go about it. He gave a soft groan and whispered softly, "S-sebus~ Don't torture me soo~" Sebastian smirked at this and gave one small lick to the entrance before pulling away and from his pocket he took out a small tube, "Very well~ I just wanted a taste before I added this~" He showed the small tube to the blonde and smirked as he pulled the cap off and placed a nice thick coat on his own erection, his clothes disappearing from his body into the shadow.

'W-what is that Sebus?' Matthew thought to him as he smelled a light sweet scent. 'A gift from John~ He says I need to take it easy on you, after all you are still adjusting~' He chuckled softly as he licked his fingers of the lubricant, a slow warmth coming from the strange fluid. He slipped into Matthew slowly, and the blonde's back arched as he gasped softly, "W-warm~! So warm Sebastian~!" He smirked and thrusted in and out of Matthew, his coated hand gripping the blonde's member and stroked it in rhythm.

Matthew squirmed under him, not use to such a warm tingling sensation, and small mewls of pleasure were coming from him. Sebastian groaned, and loved watching this happen, "You know what~ I like theses lubricants, especially if they make you do such cute noises~" Matthew blushed and he just gave a small gasp as Sebastian rubbed against his sweet spot, the warm sensation sending small tingles of pleasure through him. It was such a slow torturous process, and Sebastian just kept smiling as he did this on purpose.

"S-sebastian please go faster~ Please!" He begged, his hips moving against the other, but the raven demon grabbed them and held them down as he continued. "Why Matthew? You seem to love it~ Besides, I said let me try something new~ As in..." He stopped and chuckled, and he stared at his mate, "As in torturing you for what you had done, you need to be punished after all mate~ And I've decided the best kind of torture, is to never let you have your release~" He smiled despotically and Matthew's eyes widen and tried to push the other away, but Sebastian reacted immediately and tied the other's body with the covers, and he gripped the weeping erection and roughly stroked it, his thumb and index finger pinching hard on the tip.

"Ah S-sebastian!" He cried, his body moving against his restraints, not use to the other being rough. Sebastian's smile just widen at this, almost a sadistic glee, and he quickened his thrusts, striking the sweet spot hard, making the blonde scream loudly as he felt his body burning up as if it was on fire. "This feel good Matthew? I hope soo~ Because I'm not stopping till you can't move at all~" He whispered, and his tongue snaked out and licked the shell of Matthew's ear, and he snapped his fangs on it, drawing beads of blood from it.

Matthew cried again as his body moved with Sebastian's harsh treatment, his body on fire and pulsing with pleasure, his back arched, and his legs tightened around the Raven's waist, "S-sebastian, Sebastian I-I'm going to c-come~" He screamed, a few tears coming out of the corner of his eyes.

Sebastian smirked and pulled the other into a hot rough kissed as he kept going, but his hand was a vice grip on Matthew's member, the poor organ red and weeping as it wanted to release it's hot seeds. "Sebastian p-please! I-I need to come, please let me! I-I'll do anything!" He begged, tears falling down. Sebastian chuckled evily as he kept his delicious torture, Matthew begging and crying for sweet release.

Sebastian didn't let up though, he kept it going, remembering how the other had did the same to him, so he will admit, he was still spiteful of losing his virginity so painfully, but damn his torture was to much for even himself, seeing Matthew begging and calling his name as he was taken over and over, never once allowed his release, he understood why Matthew did the things he did. But like hell was he letting that ever happen again.

It was quite a while, the sun barely rising when he finally let Matthew have his release, the blonde had almost passed out from the intensity of it all, and he laid on the bed, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath, his legs hurting, his body aching, and his mark sizziling from Sebastian roughly sucking on it till the skin was heated by the pleasure. He smiled as he looked down at Matthew and he kissed the other's cheek, "You've kept me going for such a long time Matthew~ Thank you for all your wonderful little noises, I'll let you rest now, but I'll come back for more love~" Matthew blushed and looked away, but Sebastian just chuckled and kissed the other again, before leaving to go back to work.

Matthew pulled the covers over his marked body and he softly mumbled, "Stupid Sebastian~"

~Special~

Matthew refilled Ciel's tea cup. The small boy was currently glaring at a new letter from the Queen. "What does it say Ciel?" Matthew asked. "You're...you're not going to believe this but," Ciel cleared his throat and said, "It seems to be a small pandemic of...dream rape." Sebastian and Matthew stared at Ciel. "Dream...rape..." Matthew looked at Sebastian and asked, "Is that even possible?"

Sebastian smirked and thought to Matthew, 'Want to try?'

Matthew blushed and he turned away from Sebastian, "What exactly is going on Ciel?"

"Up at Northridge, there's an abandon Inn, though the strange thing is that the men are being raped, and were just sleeping in buildings near the Inn." Matthew blinked in confusion, "You said men right?"

"Yes, men are the ones being dreamed rape. It wouldn't be a problem if it was only a dream, but when they awaken, they're bodies have evidence that say otherwise. Another thing, they report purple eyes, and a crescent moon." Matthew hm'ed at that and said, "That sounds like my incubi Tao and Ren, they have a crescent moon on the junction of their neck, and their eyes are purple. It might be a succubus behind this." Ciel sighed and took a sip of the tea, he stayed silent and said, "The Queen is warning me to watch out, and not to fall asleep over there."

"Are young males being targeted as well?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shrugged, "There aren't any children in the area surrounding the Inn...But, there is a hot spring there that many men go to vacation at. Most of the men went to take a dip there, but took room at other inns. I wonder if it has any connection?"

"Ciel I don't feel comfortable doing this mission." Matthew said.

"Matthew I will need you in this. If it is a demon, we don't know how many there are." Ciel said. Matthew frowned a bit and nodded, "I understand." Sebastian smiled at Matthew and rubbed his back, 'Don't worry. I'll be there.' Matthew smirked and leaned closer to Sebastian, 'I know.'

"When do we depart?" Sebastian said as he looked to Ciel.

"Immediately."

~ASC~

Ciel stretched as he stepped out of the carriage. Matthew and Sebastian hopped off the carriage, and a young boy grabbed the reigns and led the horses to the stable. They stared at the hot spring house and noticed that it all seemed normal. "Should we test it out Ciel?" Matthew asked. Ciel nodded and walked into the building, his two servants following after.

A woman welcomed them in and Sebastian asked, "Are the springs open today?" She nodded at him and said, "Yes sir, they are always open. Would you like to try them out?"

"Yes." Ciel said.

"Very well, I'll take you to the dressing room." She escorted the three to a small room with rows of towels and small cases to place your clothes in. "You can leave your clothes in here. If you didn't bring a bathing suit, there are some in the closet. Enjoy your stay gentlemen." She bowed to them and Sebastian went to the closet, "They only have the lower half of the bathing suit, my lord." Ciel hm'ed and Matthew started to undress him, "Ciel if it is the springs, are you sure you want to go in?"

"Who says I'll be going in alone. You'll join me as well, Sebastian too. Then I will go sleep first to check if young men are not affected. If something happens, I am to be awaken immediately." Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord." They both said as they started to change their own clothing.

Ciel sighed as his tired muscles unknoted in the hot water. Matthew gave a small sigh as well, but Sebastian said nothing as he entered the water. "The waters are very warm, the victims probably went to bed immediately after." Ciel said as he scooped some up and sniffed it, "There's nothing in the water that would suggest the victims were drug."

"Does a succubus even need drugs?" Matthew asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "Though I do not know much about them. They use their eyes to paralyze a human. Their scent is the strongest aphrodisiac in the world, one that induces lucid dreams, which they can enter. A human is less likely to struggle in their dream while their body is being taken in reality."

"Why would a creature like that need to exist?" Matthew murmured softly as he stared at the water. The door opened and the woman came in with a tray of tea and sugar biscuits, and placed it on the water, it floated towards Ciel and he thanked the woman as he took a small sip of the tea. "Wow, I've only seen that in that weird japanese shows that Tabitha use to watch, back when we were younger."

"Matthew," Sebastian said as he walked over to him, "You must know more about them, than I. What reason would a succubus be attacking multiple men?" Matthew shrug as he bit some of the biscuit, a frown on his face, "Water has more flavor than this. Anyways, I only know my incubi, and you won't let me summon them because of what happened last time." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at that memory, he remember that they had bewitched Matthew the first time and had almost forced the blonde into becoming their sex slave, Sebastian had went totally ballistic, and beaten the crap out of them, unfortunately he wasn't strong enough to handle them both, seeing as they have reached a very high level, but he was able to break Matthew out of the trance, and the blonde made them go back. Matthew never realized that that was the day Sebastian's feelings were confirmed.

"Anyways, the only thing that was written in the book was mostly about males, and they only take men when they are injured. Something about because they are beings so closely related to man, that they need to feed off the spirits of same sex humans in order to repair their own spirit body."

"So they are like ghost?" Ciel said.

"Well...not exactly, but close to it, anyways they differ from demons, if a demon gets caught in their trap...well Sebastian should be able to answer that."

Sebastian crossed his arms and frowned as his own reflection stared back at him, "Their scent can even drive us wild, and if we get caught in their territory, we are weakened to the point of being close to humans. Anything could happen, but it is very rare to be caught in their territory, only a fool would challenge a fallen angel's child."

Matthew blinked in confusion at this, "Fallen angel's Child? I thought the demons were that." Sebastian smirked at that and shook his head, "We are our own species. Gods were first, than Devils were made before Angels, Angels were made before Demons. Animals descended from angels and demon beast, and Human were created last, their ancestors are unknown. Some claim that an Angel and Demon bred together, but it's impossible."

"How come?" Ciel asked.

"Because, we are not compatible when it comes to making children."

"And what about Fallen Angels? Are they angels that were cast out, or were they tainted by evil?" Matthew asked. Sebastian lightly chuckled and shook his head, "Right, you believe the books of all religion that were written when you were human. No, a fallen angel is one who has ripped his own wings off, and choose to live with demons. The only way Angels can have children is if they mated with humans, and even then, it is a slim chance to create a child. Succubi, and Incubi were born from them, and then they too created more children among humans."

"As interesting as this history lesson is, we still know nothing about the Succubus." Ciel said as he finished the tea and pushed the floating tray away.

All three sighed and the door opened again.

"Why did we come to this place William?"

"Shut up Ronald, its less populated, seeing as strange incidents have occurred here."

Everyone froze and turned to look at the two reapers that came in. Sebastian immediately went on the defense and Ciel was cautious. They stared back at the three and William blinked in surprise as he looked to Matthew, "You're...you're alive..." Matthew scratched the back of his head and he gave William a meek smile, "Yeah...hey, William."

William walked closer and shook his head, "No way, I SAW YOU DIE IN FRONT OF ME! How?..." His gaze turned to Sebastian and he said, "You damn demon! You did something didn't you! Great! Last thing we need is another demon!"

"Woah, take it easy." Matthew said as he raised his hands in defense, "I only take what I need to survive, I can even eat demons!"

"But your still a demon!" William looked around and he slapped his forehead, "Shit, we're on vacation and we turned our weapons in for maintenance." Ronald glared at Sebastian and said, "Maybe we should just leave."

Matthew huffed in annoyance, his hunger slightly bothering him and he said, "Enough! All of you are acting like children who refuse to be around each other! Look, if you're on vacation fine, but we are on a mission. So no one messes with no one, and it will be just fine." Ciel frown and said, "I'm going to check into the room. Pay attention carefully if something happens." Ciel stepped out of the water and walked passed the reapers.

All four males had a stare off as the afternoon sun beamed down on them. "Look this is getting really ridiculous! Would you just get in already!" Matthew shouted. William frowned and entered the water, he went to the farthest side, and Ronald joined his side. Matthew sighed in relief and smiled, "Well, now do you feel better?"

"No." Three of them said.

"Sebastian, behave yourself...I hate to say it, but William helped us a lot when we were on the ship. Though it did surprise me when I saw you look scared." William's body went rigid and Sebastian and Ronald stared at him in shock. "I didn't think you cared that I was dying."

"I have no idea what you were talking about! You just caught me by surprise, speaking of which," He glared at Matthew and he shouted, "What the hell were you thinking when you tried to save me! I can't die that easy fool, because of you, your death wasn't recognized completely by the records, because it wasn't suppose to happen!"

"Oh well I'm sorry for trying to be decent, and help you from being impaled!"

The two males glared at each other and turned their heads away in annoyance. Sebastian's eyebrow ticked once more, this time in anger, and he grabbed Matthew's arm and harshly said, "You died because you were saving him!" He pointed at William and Matthew's mouth opened, "Oh my god! You are being an ass again Sebastian! I was half dead, and wasn't in the right state of mind! All I know was that he was able to protect everyone trying to get to the lifeboats, and I was just lying there being useless. I didn't want someone else to die if I can prevent it! So sorry for trying!" Matthew pushed Sebastian and waded to the edge of the water.

"Wait! Wait..." Sebastian grabbed him again and pulled him to his arms, "I'm sorry... I am only upset because I wasn't able to protect you." He whispered, "I'm nothing more than a failure, every time I try not to get you hurt by anything, something goes and happens, and I'm powerless to help you." He gripped Matthew's arms, wanting him to stay, not leave. Matthew sighed and he touched Sebastian's arm, "It's not your fault. I just feel a little flustered right now, My head is slightly bothering me, and my body is feeling incredibly warm."

"...Wait...flustered...warm?" Sebastian sniffed the air, and his eyes widen, "Matthew. Let's leave. Now!"

"Huh?"

Sebastian didn't even bother explaining as he lifted Matthew up and dashed out of the water. William pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and Ronald stared at him, "...You like the guy."

"What!" William shouted, his eyes wide through his glasses.

"Well, why else are you acting so jealous."

"What the hell do you mean jealous? I'm pissed off! He's a demon now and that's just going to cause more trouble." Roland just shrug and sunk deeper into the water, "Whatever, like I care. Just don't be like Sutcliff." William's mouth gaped open and he wondered if it was true.

Matthew stumbled out of the room, finally getting a break from Sebastian. He didn't knew he went into heat, he though that if that happened it would make him horny and competitive like Sebastian did, not annoyed and releasing a faint pheromone, which told other demons to fuck him right there and now. He was thankful that they got a room farther away from Ciel, not wanting the youngster to hear such activities.

He walked to Ciel's room and check on the small boy. He was sleeping fine, nothing bad had happened to the boy. Matthew smiled happily and closed the door. He walked down the hall and stopped as William came around the corner.

"Hey William." Matthew said.

William looked at him, a red blush on his cheeks and he staggered over, "Are you drunk?" Matthew asked. William grabbed Matthew's shoulder and he pressed his lips to the blonde's own. Matthew's eyes widen and he pushed William away.

"WHAT THE-" He covered his mouth and looked at Ciel's door, "What the hell William!" He hissed softly. William started rubbing his mouth and saying, "Yuck! Ugh, I knew that bastard was pulling my leg!"

"Why the fuck did you kiss-" Matthew stopped when he felt a killing aura behind him. He turned his head and saw Sebastian in his demon form, his teeth bared, and looking ready to rip William apart. He stalked over to the reaper, and Matthew intercepted him, "William. Leave."

"Trust me, rather not be here at all right now." He continued to wipe his mouth and he left the two. "He kissed you!" Sebastian growled. Matthew wrapped his arms around Sebastian and pressed his lips against Sebastian's neck, "I know. He's drunk right now. It wouldn't please me if you killed him because of that."

"He touched what is mine!"

"Sebastian...please don't...just take me back to our room." Matthew whispered as he lightly nipped Sebastian's ear and his hands squeezed the snow-white hips. "Please?" Sebastian frowned, not happy that his prey ran off, but he stared at his mate and his senses were filled by Matthew's spiked scent. He liked how he smelled, it was like ambrosia, a very rare scent that no demon has ever had before. Sebastian had his arms around Matthew and he gave off a small growl as he licked Matthew's lips, "Is he a better kisser than me?" He bit his mate's lower lip, and lightly tugged on it.

Matthew gave a small scoff and pressed his mouth to Sebastian. Their tongues danced with each other and Matthew gave a slight moan as he pressed his body against Sebastian's. He pulled away and said, "You kiss definitely better." He smirked and pushed Sebastian backwards, "Let's continue in our room." Sebastian gave a slight nod and he led Matthew there.

William tossed and turned, even grumbled in his sleep.

He was in his office, writing off apologies of why he lost some of the souls and his door opened. "Not now I'm busy." He said, not looking up from his papers.

"William~"

His pen froze mid-scentence, and he looked up. Matthew was in front of him, his hand clutching the door handle. He heard a click, and Matthew walked over to him. "Matthew? What are you doing? And who let you into this building!" He stood up in anger, wondering if they were being infiltrated by demons. Matthew grabbed William and he pressed him against the desk, the papers scattering to the ground. "Wh-what!" William stuttered, his face burning as Matthew climbed on top of him.

Matthew brought his face up close to William's and he pulled his glasses off with his teeth. "Ahh, this must be a dream!" He shut his eyes and started muttering, "Wake up, wake up!" He stiffened as Matthew nibbled his neck and slipped his hands under William's clothes. "Ok this dream is going to far!" He tried to push the blonde off him, but the young demon grabbed his arms and pinned them up above William's head. "Wh-" His mouth was soon pulled into a kiss and his eyes widen as he felt a strange sensation, and he tried not to be dragged into this nightmare.

'This maybe a dream, but it's really happening to me!' He struggled against Matthew, and the blonde glared at him, and he gently blew at his face. William's body went lax as a strong scent like an aphrodisiac, entered his body. He weakly stared at Matthew, and the large purple eyes, stared down at him, he also spotted a silver crescent moon appearing under Matthew's shirt, right in the middle of the blonde's chair.

"Stop!" William said, wishing his body to move.

His clothes were removed and the blonde, naked as the day he was born, positioned himself between William's legs.

"Ah!" William screamed in pain as he was entered.

Ronald's eyes snapped open and he scrambled out of bed as he heard William screaming. He ran out of his room and went to the other Reaper's door, "William what's wrong!" He shouted. Not receiving an answer, the young blonde reaper panicked, and he kicked the door opened. He stepped into the room, and he felt the breath rushed out his lungs, and he hit the ground.

Weakly, he picked up his head, and saw a figure on William. "W-wil." Ronald couldn't even finish saying the other's name and he fainted.

Sebastian stared at his resting mate, his back pressed against Sebastian's chest, and his head resting on the Raven's arm. He smiled as he trailed his fingers down Matthew's side, his hand stopping at the marble hip, and his arm wrapped around his waist. He loved how his mate's leaned body was against his own. The way his scent seemed to calm him in one second, or drive him insane the next. Even how a lock of his bright yellow hair seemed to always fall perfectly on his face, curling slightly to cradle the soft cheek. He pressed his lips to Matthew's neck, and the blonde responded by exposing his neck even more to him, the black feather softly fell down from the movement, and Matthew gave a small laugh from the soft brush.

Sebastian nuzzled Matthew's neck, and softly whispered, "Wake up my mate. We have work to do." Matthew pouted and opened his green eyes. "Sebastian, I had a nice dream." He gave a small yawn, and he pecked Sebastian's cheek, "I was at our home, and there was a pretty black raven there. It let me hold him as I waited for you." He gave a small chuckle and he held Sebastian's hand in his own, "Then I realized, the raven was you when he disappeared, and you came in his place."

He smiled at this, "Someday we'll live there, but for now we do what we must for Young Master." Sebastian said as he pressed his lips on Matthew's temple, "Only you and me? It makes me sad that one day we'll leave everyone."

"They'll be fine. I've been making sure they learn to live a normal life, after all." Matthew sat up, and stared at Sebastian, "How sweet of you." He grabbed the clothing Sebastian laid out for him. "Let me help you." Sebastian said as he took Matthew's clothing. Matthew smiled and said softly, "Your spoiling me."

"Good." He said.

They both stepped out of the room, neatly dressed in their attire, and Sebastian proceeded to waking Ciel up, and helping him dress as well. "Did anything happen Ciel?" Matthew asked. Ciel shook his head, "Nothing happened at all, I suppose that means that younger males are not effected. By the way," Ciel said as Sebastian slipped his shoes on, "Did you both hear a scream?" Matthew's face turn red, and Sebastian smirked, "That would be our faul-" Matthew covered Sebastian's mouth and he said, "Yeah, don't worry about the screams."

"Screams? I only heard one. It sound like it was coming below my room." The two males stopped and stared at Ciel, "Below?"

All three rushed down immediately to the first floor and looked around. All the rooms were empty, except for one that was locked. "William?" Matthew called out as he gently knocked on the door. They didn't hear an answer and Matthew forcefully opened the door.

He saw Ronald clutching his arm in pain, bruises and bite marks on his body, and William lying on the bed, only a blanket covering his naked body. "What happened?" Matthew said as entered the room. Ronald winced and stood up, "Something came in here and..." He looked at William and shook his head, "It got away."

Matthew stared at William and went to him, "A-are you ok?" He touched William's shoulder, and the older male flinched and looked away, a faint blush on his face, and his lips bared his fangs in anger and embarrassment for what had happened. "Whatever that thing was, used your image." Ronald said as he gripped his injured arm, trying to stop the pain.

"Me? Why me?" Matthew looked back at William, and the reaper couldn't look him in the eye. His fist tightened and he frowned, "William, I'm sorry. If we were alert like we were suppose to be, we could have prevented it..." Matthew spun around and exited the room, "Ciel, we finish this today!"

Ciel rushed after and said, "Do you have an idea of where it would?"

"Probably in that abandon Inn. Ciel, stay here." Matthew ordered, "Sebastian and I should go. If it was able to hold down two reapers, this thing is unbelievably strong." Ciel watched his two servants walk away, and he wondered if everything will be fine.

Sebastian and Matthew stared at the Inn, it was so old, the colors have disappeared, and the Inn's name was gone, only the letter M, was visible on the board. "Let's go in." Matthew said. Sebastian grabbed his arm and told him, "Wait, she's already aware of our presence, but lets make it hard for her to find us in there. Unfortunately, it also means our own senses will be weakened." Matthew frowned at this and nodded, "Fine." They lowered their demonic pressure, almost to a human level, and they walked into the building.

It was even worse inside, the floors were covered in dust, and some planks were cracked, and there was nothing but shadows in the room, all windows were boarded up. "We should split up, to cover more ground." Matthew said.

"No. I don't want you to leave my side." Sebastian said.

Matthew sighed, but nodded once more. They went up the stairs, their weight making it creak, and they wandered down the halls. Matthew opened the doors to the room, noticing that everything was fine in the rooms, except that they were missing the mattress. "Strange...but, not what we are looking for." Sebastian said as they walked up the stairs to the next floor. Sebastian passed a shiny mirror, and Matthew followed, but stopped and went back to the mirror.

'Everything is covered is dust, and yet this is so clean?' He stared at the mirror, and his mirror's image changed a bit, and the eyes flashed purple. "Seba-!" Hands shout out of the mirror and dragged Matthew in. Sebastian spun around and saw the mirror break into pieces.

"Matthew!" He grabbed the pieces of the mirror, and saw that it was only glass, no silver in the back at all. 'It was a fake! Shit.' He tossed the pieces and released his demonic side, 'Where is he?' He tried to sense for Matthew's presence, and could only faintly feel it at the top of the Inn, on the left side. He rushed upward, passing floor, after floor, and finally he stopped, when he saw the door at the end of the hallway.

The hallway smelled heavily of blood, and the burning red seal on the door, stared at Sebastian as he went towards it. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, with small diamond shapes wrapping around it's middle horizontally like a belt. He pushed the door opened, and saw mattress stuffings scattered across the room. 'It's like a nest.' He continued to search around, unable to go inside because of the territory seal. 'She's made this her home, shit!' Sebastian spotted a flash of yellow and he shouted, "Matthew!"

The blonde remained motionless, his eyes shut, and his body and mind pulled into a deep slumber. A mound of ripped stuffing moved and Sebastian saw a shade of black hair, and purple eyes. "You bitch! Let him go!" Sebastian made a move forward, but pulled back in pain. The being looked to Sebastian, and the older demon's eyes widen. It was a young incubus staring at him, a large wound going down his chest to his stomach.

The young sinful boy turned his head away, and walked to Matthew's body. He went on his knees, his hands touched Matthew's face, and he pressed his lips to the blonde's own. Sebastian growled in anger and he pressed forward against the invisible barrier, his strength leaving him, as he did so.

"Seba...stian." Matthew called in his sleep as the boy pulled the upper clothing off, and left trails of kisses down Matthew's chest. The boy touched the seal on Matthew's stomach, and a faint blush rose on his ash-like skin, "Ah...wow a very strong demon~" He muttered, he lowered his lips to the mark, and lightly nipped it, getting a small groan of approval from the blonde demon.

Sebastian grabbed the incubus from the neck, and he roared, "Get your hands off my mate!" Sebastian struck the boy on his wound, a yelp coming from the boy, and he pushed him away. His strength was leaving him, and the scents in the room was getting to his head, all he could smell was Matthew, even the Incubus's scent matched Matthew's down to a _T._ He felt his fangs growing, and his body shuddered as he went to Matthew.

"Wake up mate." He said gently as he lightly nudged Matthew.

Matthew's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Sebastian, his demonic form was free, but it too was slowly weakening from entering the Incubus's territory. "Where is it?" He said as he sat up, a frown on his face. Sebastian looked to his side, and saw the young boy clutching his wound in pain. "How...pitiful it is. It's nothing but a boy, and yet it has caused so much trouble." Sebastian said.

Matthew went to the boy and stared at his face. "He's...cute for an incubus." Sebastian went to his side and stared at the boy as well. "Your right. How very peculiar?" The boy opened his eyes and stared at them, his eyes were big and wide like a girls, long lashes, and he had delicate bone structure and his hair reached up to his chin, his bangs falling over his eyes. "This is what's been attacking males? A young boy?" Matthew said softly as he gently stroked the incubus cheek.

"A strong one though." Sebastian muttered as he stared at Matthew, the scent was getting to him, and all he wanted was to have his mate. "What's your name boy?" Matthew asked. The boy struggled to sit up and he said, "My-my name is Zu. Please don't kill me!" Tears were in the corner of his eyes, as he looked at the two. Matthew brought a hand forward to the boy, and brushed the bangs away. "How did you get hurt Zu?" Matthew stared at the wound on the boy's body and Zu looked away.

"I'm a disgrace to my own kind! I'm weaker than the others, and I'm ugly, and imperfect."

"Ugly? But you look so adorable." Matthew said, his eyes still studying the wound.

"Incubus and Succubus are not adorable! Or cute, or, pretty, or nice! We're suppose to be so beautiful that if a human even looks at us even once, they fall under our trap. I-I can't even do that, I have to attack when they are already asleep! The others were upset, and they decided to get rid of me. But...instead of facing my death with dignity, I ran away, and was dying. I saw this town, and the hot springs brought humans." Zu bit his bottom lip and said, "I only needed one more, and I'd be healed, I thought if I," He looked up at Matthew and said, "I thought if I took you, I'd become beautiful, and then...the others will like me."

"And what makes you think that what you did was right." Matthew said, "I don't want to hate the two incubus I have with me, after all they must do what they need to survive. But it doesn't mean I approve of it. To take another being against their will... It's like taking apart of them."

"...It's what we are made for." Zu said woefully.

"You can try to against what you were made for." Sebastian said, "Humans do it all the time."

Zu looked at them both and sighed, "What would it matter...I'm still hated, to the point that I had to abandon my home, and stay here." Matthew looked to Sebastian and said, "I want to keep him." Zu stared at him in confusion, "Keep me?"

"Matthew, you already have two." Sebastian argued, still not happy about Tao and Ren.

"I know. But... I want him." Matthew stared at Sebastian, and the black-haired demon sighed, "Any reason?"

"He smells like you, and he's cute." Matthew brought his thumb to one of his fangs, and he pierced it. Zu looked at him and tried to back away, "Don't even bother. I'm going to make you mine, and then I'm going to punish you by making you feel how your victims felt only twice as worse." Matthew grabbed Zu's leg and pulled him close. He drew the contract, and Zu gasped as his crescent moon glowed brightly, and Matthew's own seal flashed red.

Master now had control of the new servant.

Zu felt a sudden weight on his body, as if he couldn't go against Matthew, and he stared at him in horror, "What are you going to do to me?" He asked, quivering in fear. "Well...with the permission of my mate, I'm going to give you a dose of your own medicine. Only worse, I'm going to make you addicted." Matthew turned his attention to Sebastian, and the demon chuckled darkly, "I approve of this side Matthew. Fine, you go ahead and start, I'll even join you after." Matthew smirked and he pulled Zu close to him, "Zu, you are now one of my summonings. So your actions I must be responsible for, and for your actions you must be punished." Matthew smirked, his bright aurora eyes fusing with purple coming from his other incubi, focused on Zu, like a predator on a prey.

He bit Zu's neck, and the Incubus gasped in pain and tried to pull away. Matthew gripped the young boy's arms, holding him in place, and he licked the freshly made wound, and gave a small chuckle, "You smell so great, and your blood taste like spiced cinnamon, I thought I wouldn't be able to have that sense again. Then again, that's how Sebastian smells and even taste to me when I was human." Matthew's eyes locked with Sebastian, and he pressed his lips to Zu.

The boy struggled, but Matthew held on to him, and he nipped the boy's lip. Zu gasped, and Matthew slipped his tongue in, and ravaged the Incubus's mouth. Sebastian just watch this, he was liking the way Matthew is taking control, his inner beast wanted to join in, but he held it down, wanting to see what Matthew can do.

Zu moaned in Matthew's mouth and his hands held the blonde's side. Matthew smirked at this and slowly started to grind against him. Zu trembled from the pleasure, and his eyes snapped open and he pushed Matthew away, "St-op it!" He shouted.

Matthew laughed at this and and he gripped Zu's chin and forced him to look at his eyes. The aurora eyes mixed with the purple mist of his Incubi's attributes, hypnotized Zu. A warmth filled the young Incubus, and he suddenly felt a desire for Matthew. "Now tell me," Matthew said as he pushed the bangs away from Zu's eyes, "Do you want me to stop?" One hand trailed down Zu's body, and he grasped the semi-erect member, and slowly stroked it.

"Ah~" Zu teared his eyes away, and he tried hard not to make another sound.

"Incubus and Succubus are very proud creatures, to loose control of their own sexual desire is taboo, if they found out, you can never go back." Matthew smirked and with his free hand, he gripped the back of Zu's head, forcing him closer, and whispered, "I'm going to make you break that law, but first I want you to suck me off." Zu stifled a moan as Matthew squeezed the head of Zu's erection, "Now." Zu was pushed down, his head hovering over Matthew's lower body, and his hands worked the pants off of him. He stared at Matthew's member, already fully erected, and he hesitantly wrapped his lips around the tip.

"More." Matthew ordered.

Zu licked the tip, and swallowed Matthew whole. "Ah, how talented~" Matthew moaned as he stroked the boy's hair, watching his head bob up and down on his shaft. "Good boy, as a reward, I'll prepare you." Matthew lightly licked three of his fingers until they were wet, and he slipped one into the Incubus hole. Zu winced from the sudden intrusion, and he scraped his teeth on Matthew's penis, getting a hiss from the blonde. "You have a talented mouth, Zu." Matthew slipped another finger in and he sisscored the tight hole, and gently probed around. "Sebastian, he's so~ tight around just my fingers alone. Do you want to try?"

Sebastian smirked, "Don't you want to claim his virginity? Besides, I want to see you first. Then..." He chuckled and left it at that as he started to remove his clothes, getting ready for his own turn.

Matthew smiled mischievously and nodded to him, "Alright." Matthew slipped a third finger in, and he searched around, "Now then, it should be here." He pressed on one spot, and Zu arched his back, pulling away from Matthew's erection, and he gave a breathy gasp. Matthew chuckled and sang, "Found it~" Matthew pressed it again and the boy trembled on all fours, moans escaping his mouth. "The face your making is so cute." Matthew cradled Zu's cheek with his free hand, and kissed the boy's lips, "I think I'll take you now."

He pushed the boy down on his back, and crawled on top of him. He touched the wound still on the chest and said, "It should heal even if you're not the one in control, after all, its just the act of taking energy from the host right?" Zu panted softly and stared at him, "Y-yeah." Matthew smirked and grabbed Zu's hips, "Then I won't hesitate any longer." He lifted Zu's hips up, and positioned himself, "This will hurt Zu." He thrusted himself in and Zu's eyes widen and he covered his mouth, trying not to scream.

"S...o...tight!" Matthew moaned and pushed himself deeper in, "He's body is so warm Sebastian, it feels wonderful~" Matthew stared at Zu and giggled in delight as Zu had tears running down, "Hurts right? I'm not going to stop though. I haven't been satisfied." Matthew kissed the tears away and pulled Zu into a deep kiss. He slowly started to thrust in and out of Zu, and the Incubus groaned as he started to move his hips in rhythm with Matthew's own. The blonde attacked Zu's neck, leaving bite marks and hickies, "Matthew, don't kill the boy." Sebastian said as he went over to them, "I haven't had a chance to play with him either." Matthew groaned in disappointment and he picked Zu off the ground and cradled him against his body, his hips still moving, "Want to enter him too?" Matthew said with a big grin on his face. Zu's eyes widen at this, he tried to object, but ended up biting back a groan as Matthew's tip grazed the bundle of nerves.

"Oh, how cruel Matthew. He's barely been broken into, and you want to force him to take more then he can barely handle." Sebastian smirked and went behind Zu, "Then again, I must see what all your excitement is about."

"W-ah...wait," Zu breathed out. The two demons stared down at him and Matthew grinned as he bucked his hips, "Sorry, did I forget about you?" Zu gripped Matthew's shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried not to voice out his pleasure, and he said, "I don't want him to do that. It'll hurt!"

"You seem to forget, you're being punished, not treated. You'll feel so much pain and pleasure, that your mind can't keep up." Matthew pulled out of Zu and he looked to Sebastian, "You don't want to prepare yourself?" Sebastian shook his head as he wrapped his arms around the two, "It's punishment, no?" Matthew chuckled and they position themselves at Zu's entrance, "I bet this will hurt a lot." Both older demons smiled to each other, and at the same time, they thrusted into Zu.

"Ah!" Zu sank his nails into Matthew's shoulders, tears coming once more as he felt like he was going to be ripped in two. "Shh," Matthew wiped the tears away, and pressed his lips to Zu's temple, Sebastian released a small growl, enjoying the boy's discomfort, "Relax, or else we continue till your crying for mercy." Sebastian said as he nipped the boy's neck. Zu took in shaky breaths and tried to do as they said. "Matthew you're right, he feels magnificent, reminds me of when I make love to you~" Sebastian dragged his tongue up Zu's neck and he licked the last tear away.

"Told you love." Matthew slowly started to move in and out of Zu, and Sebastian followed at his own pace. Zu threw his head back, his fangs growing as he let out a gasp. He was in so much pain, and yet the demons that pounded into him, stimulated his mind and body to extasy. 'I can't even think straight, it feels like I'm loosing my mind. Their bodies are pressed up against me, and I feel soo warm between them. They're driving me further and further to a dangerous edge, I shouldn't succumb to this, for if I do, I really will be killed by the others.'

"Ah~" Zu screamed, being forced out of his thoughts, as Sebastian nipped his ear and roughly rubbed his forgotten erection. Sebastian's free hand touched the boy's neck, his long fingers wrapping around it, "So easily I can break your neck," He chuckled darkly and tilted Zu's head back so he would look up at Sebastian, "Kiss him Sebastian, his mouth is so sweet." Matthew whispered, his face was flushed and his mouth parted to release sweet moans that were music to Zu's ears. Sebastian smirked at his mate and stared down at Zu, "Sweet, you say? Well I must try now." Sebastian sealed his mouth to Zu's. His tongue glided against Zu's teeth, he pressed against the fangs, drawing blood, and he pulled the Inccubus tongue into a dance.

Zu moaned in his mouth, his hands trembled as they wrapped around Sebastian's neck, and he kissed back, his body rocking against the two, and his legs gripping Matthew's waist. Matthew laughed at this, and drove deeper into the boy, Sebastian's own manhood rubbing against his own.

The wound on Zu's torso disappeared completely, and Zu grunted in discomfort as changes started to appear on his body. Matthew's eyes widen as he watched Zu grow, his limbs longer, claws sharper, his hair grew even more, falling passed his shoulders, his body loosing baby fat and being replaced by lean muscles."Wow." Matthew said as he laid butterfly kisses on the broad chest. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and he nipped, "So the little caterpillar is finally entering his cocoon." Sebastian's clawed fingers slid down Zu's back, trailing all they way to his left thigh, "How sad, you're no longer cute, but you are handsome now." Sebastian whispered. Zu just let out small gasps in response and his eyes rolling back, he was so close now, there was no going back.

"Sebastian, aah~ I'm going to come soon." Matthew thrusted harder into Zu, making him moan loudly. Sebastian smirked and whispered into Zu's ear. He gave a weak nod as his hands trailed down Matthew's abdomen, and his claws lightly pressed onto his seal. "Ah~" Matthew gasped and buried his head into the crook of Zu's neck, "Again, do it again." He begged as he and Sebastian stabbed at Zu's abused prostate.

The younger being could only obliged as he sunk his nails in, getting a beautiful scream from Matthew, "Scream again, please Matthew, let me here your voice again." Zu ordered, and a small shuddered went through his body as he was just mere seconds from release. He dug his nails deeper and Matthew threw his head back and screamed as he came inside of Zu.

Sebastian smirked as he gripped Zu's members and the incubus hissed, "Wait, I-I need to come too!" Sebastian shook his head as he harshly rubbed the weeping penis, "You want to enter my mate don't you. I saw the look in your eye." Matthew moaned softly as he slipped out, Sebastian still sliding in and out of Zu. "Matthew, you can't be done already?"

"I feel as all my stamina is being sucked out." Matthew smirked as he laid on the shredded bed spreads, "It was worth it to see him like this." Matthew stared as Zu whimpered, tears in the corner of his still large eyes, his back pressed against Sebastian's as he begged for release. "Sebastian, let him go, he's been punished enough." Sebastian pouted, but sighed and nodded, "Very well... But I still need to release as well." He forced Zu on all fours and pulled out all the way to his tip and slammed himself back in.

"Ah! Seba-stian!" He called out.

Sebastian released Zu and roughly rammed into him, over and over again. Zu shook, his hands gripping the ripped pieces of mattress as he came. "Ah Sebastian!" Sebastian grunted as he felt Zu's walls tighten around him, and he gave one last thrust, and spilled his seeds inside of Zu.

"Wow," Sebastian panted as he pulled out of Zu, "Even my stamina is gone as well." Zu just collapsed, his legs weak, and his body just a puddle of goo. "Did we break him?" Sebastian joked.

"No, he's just tired." Matthew crawled over to them and stared down at Zu, "Did our energy make him change?"

"Yes, amazing isn't he? Imagine when he truly breaks free from his shell."

"This isn't his final form?" Matthew said as he ran his hand through Zu's hair, "His kind go through three changes, unfortunately for him, he was stuck in his kid form longer than normal. But thanks to us, he can continue his form." Sebastian said as he stared down at the incubus.

Zu turned his head away from them, "I can't go back either way." Matthew and Sebastian chuckled at that, "Do you really wish to go back?" Matthew asked.

"No...I don't want to! I want to stay with you two." He looked at them, a faint blush on his marble grey skin, and he turned his head away, "I-I love you both." He mumbled. The two demons looked at each other, slightly surprised by Zu's words and they bursted into laughter as they bent down, "He's so adorable Matthew."

"Right? Silly little thing he is." They placed small kisses on Zu's neck and the young Incubus gave a slight moan as he gripped Matthew's fine yellow hair, and Sebastian's thick soft feather hair. Matthew pulled away, and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, "We should stop, we hardly have the energy to continue." Sebastian sighed and sat up, "You're right. Even I can't handle another round."

"I suppose I should send you back now." Matthew said.

Zu's eyes widen and he sat up, "Back? I told you I can't! They'll kill me!" He grabbed Matthew's arms and buried his head into his chest, "Please, I don't want to die! Let me stay with you Master!" Matthew wrapped his arms around him and lightly rubbed his back up and down, "Shh, it's ok. I promise you'll be just fine. _They'll_ protect you."

"No they won't!" He cried, not understanding the other's meaning.

Sebastian patted the boy's head and said, "Trust in him." Zu stared at them, the tears falling down his face, and they gently wiped them away, "Return." Matthew whispered. Zu release a small gasp as he disappeared.

Sebastian looked at Matthew and he asked him, "Will he truly be ok?"

Matthew nodded as he laid down, "Yes...He's not the only one that broke that taboo."

"Is it the two you have?"

"Yes. Tao and Ren will take good care of him."

_Zu stood up as he looked around, the sky of his home was forever a sunset, the stars just faint as the clouds drifted towards the still sun. He saw the other incubi and succubi coming towards him, some ready to kill him for breaking the law._

"He may be an outcast," Matthew whispered as Sebastian placed tender kisses down his chest, "But, even outcast can have friends, and a home."

_Zu trembled in fear as they came closer and closer to him. He wished Matthew would call him back, he didn't want to die at all._

"He'll even learn something long forgotten about their kind."

_There was a loud scream and the crowd parted, as two larger incubus walked through, swords in their hands, and marks of an outcast covering their forearms. They went to him and Zu waited for the sword to sink in to him._

_Instead they smiled at him, they were such beautiful creatures, and gave off a radiant glow that only a 500 year old incubus or succubus can attain after feeding of off millions of humans. "So little, and so handsome Ren." The one with long black hair, pulled into a low ponytail stared at him, and the other one, a dazzling blood red hair that naturally fell over his eyes, smirked at this and he grabbed Zu's arm, "You're now a brother of ours, one who shares the same fate, let us leave this cursed lands and life freely for our own pleasures." He whispered, his voice making Zu shiver._

_"How?" Zu asked._

_They laughed and large gray bat wings came forth, scaring the watchers to move back, "Where the stars shiny brightly in the night, and the moon reigns over the lands, not the sun." Ren pulled Zu into his arms and kicked off the ground, his wings pushed downward, throwing dust everywhere, and Tao laughed as he looked at the frightened beings, "Small minded people, thats all you are, and I pity you all." His wings flapped and he soared into the sky, following after Ren._

_Zu wrapped his arms tightly around Ren's neck as he looked down, the place that was once his home, was now just a small island surround by a sea of dazzling fire, "I never knew we can fly." He exclaimed. Ren tightened his arms around Zu and smiled at him, "Its the highest form of an Incubus, Tao and I are more powerful than all of them combined, you will too be as strong as us."_

_"How did you become so-so amazing?"_

_Tao glided close to Ren and he touched Zu's shoulder, "The reason we are not to feel pleasure, is because we can gain more energy this way, they want us only to repopulate and survive. There is no pleasure in this, sex has become nothing but a means to survive." The orange light disappeared and the sunset turned to midnight, a silver moon shining down on them._

_They landed on the ground and Zu looked around, there was a small cottage in front of him, and a forest surrounding it. "This place is so secluded."_

_"Yes, we like it this way." Tao said as he went towards him, "You met our master? How was it, him touching you." He asked as he touched Zu's cheek. The young incubus blushed at this and backed away, "He was...rough, but gentle."_

_Ren howled in laughter and slapped Zu's back, "And what of Master's mate? I doubt he held back."_

_Zu shook his head, "He kept threatening me, and was animatistic and forceful." He looked away, biting his bottom lip. "Sounds like you enjoyed it." Ren whispered in his ear. Zu's eyes widen and he backed away from Tao and Ren, "Wait...are you both...the same as them?"_

_"We are not injured, so yes, we enjoy each other's company. And we'll enjoy yours as well." Ren grabbed Zu and smashed his lips together. Zu pushed against him, but Tao slipped his hands around Zu's waist, and joined in the kiss._

"Matthew, I can't believe you left him with those wolves." Sebastian said as he thrusted in and out of Matthew. The blonde moaned and breathed out, "Wah-when he's bigger, he can do the same to them, be-sides, T-ah~o will be gentle with him~ah, and Ren will be harsh on him. It'll be good for him to experience this. He'll grow strong, just like them~!" He threw his head back and let out a loud groan, "Sebastian, f-faster please!"

_Zu moaned as he recieved small love bites. "We will give you the markings as well to your body, and you will belong to us, as we belong to you." Ren said as he nipped Zu's ear, "We'll always be with you." Tao promised as he kissed every digit on Zu's left hand._

Matthew kissed his seal over Sebastian's heart, and he laid his head on his mate's chest, "We've been gone for to long. I think Ciel's getting worried."

"For you maybe, but he could care less about me." Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through Matthew's hair. Matthew chuckled at this, he looked to Sebastian and reached up, placing a kiss on his mate's lips, "Well, maybe if you two stopped playing so much, you both would get along." Sebastian smirked and he lightly rubbed Matthew's shoulder, "You're asking for a miracle."

Back at the in, Ciel was angry as he wondered what the hell was taking his servants so long. William was in the hot springs, trying to get his body to stop the aches and pains, and Ronald stared at him and asked, "So...Did you like it?" William blushed and pulled the other into the water. "STUPID DUMBASS!" He screamed, he was not going to admit that it had felt amazing.

~End~

_**Please Review~**_


	34. Study study study

_**I'm sorry guys, I've been so busy! My finals are coming up, and I've been running hectic trying to do final projects and stuff! Please forgive me! *Bows* Sorry it isn't much! But since I'm so close to the actual flow of the manga, it's gonna be this slow, I wish they would release every once a month!**_

_**~ASC~**_

_**Chapter 34**_

Ciel ran as fast as he could. His books in his hand, his tie messily done, his top hat in his hand, and a cookie in his mouth. "dammit! I'll be late!" He looked forward and saw the gates closing, "P-please wait!" He shouted. The gates-men didn't listen and shut the gate, but Ciel miraculously slipped in just in time.

He hunched over, trying to catch his breath, and he panted, "I made it." Ciel looked up at the amazing college before him. In fact this was Weston College. This school was established near the Thames. It is Britain's finest public school, the vast premises contain the complex school building. A magnificent Gothic style chapel and four historical student dormitories. The students are under strict discipline that values tradition above all and are raised to be the new gentlemen of England through a boys-only dorm life and their individual high-level educational curriculum.

The nobles send their sons to the school without regard for the extremely high fees, just to obtain that glimmering status the school presented to them.

Ciel looked at all of this and placed his hat onto his head, 'No matter what, first impressions are vital. I have to keep it together.' Ciel took a step on the soft green grass, and everyone gasped in shock as they stared at him.

"Look."

"I can't believe it."

Ciel turned his head, and saw everyone whispering about him.

"He stepped on the lawn."

"What a guy, he's not even one of the P4."

"Definitely a Y."

"Sheesh."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at this and he asked them, "What do you-"

"Ah look!" Someone interrupted Ciel and shouted, "There they are! It's P4" The boy shouted.

Four teenage boys walked through, one had blonde hair, gathered into a loose ponytail over his shoulder, and a rose nestled in his breast pocket, though it was almost hidden by the red waistcoat, below it was a coat of arms, a scarlet fox, and he gave of an air of princelyness, though the way he strutted around, he reminded one of Alistair the Viscount Druitt. Another blonde, short hair combed strictly back, it to be the Marchioness son, Edward, to his left was strict looking and carried a large cricket bat, he had two leaves in his breast pocket, a green waist coat, and had a coat of arms as well, that of a green lion. Another boy, on his right, was reading a book, he had a bowl cut hair style, with the bangs parted to the right, and glasses on his nose. There was also a crest under the flower he wore, a blue waist coat, and a sapphire owl as the crest, he looked quite knowledgeable And the last one, was hidden in a purple cloak, lips painted, long black and white hair, and he seemed to avoid light as if it was the very enemy. A crest was under his breast pocket as well nestled there, that of a violet wolf, though he seemed not to care about being with the group, he still stayed close to them.

The blonde with the longer hair spotted Ciel on the grass and he rushed over to him.

"He's in trouble!"

"Ouch!"

"Serves him right."

The teen grabbed Ciel's tie, forcing him closer and Ciel shut his eye, flinching from the close contact, 'Is he going to hit me?' The teen smirked and straightened up, he fixed Ciel's tie and said, "Your tie's crooked." Everyone's mouth fell open in shock. "What's your name?" The blonde teen asked.

"It's Phantomhive." Ciel said to the Senior, wondering what was going on.

"Never heard of it." He bluntly told Ciel.

The strict blonde came over, arms crossed, bat tightly gripped in his hand, "That's right, I heard from the principal that there would be a new student coming to Blue house today...Is that you?"

"Yes." Ciel said giving a small bow.

The teen with the book came forward, and adjusted his glasses as he said, "Weston college's rule #48 states: 'The only ones allowed to cross the lawn are the perfects, or those granted permission by them.' At least remember the school rules before you enter."

"I'm very sor-"

"Hurry up and get inside." The brooding one said, "The sun is too bright outside."

The blonde smirked and poked Ciel's forehead, "Look out from now on, Phantomhive." They turned and walked away, and Ciel stared at them in confusion, till a freckled boy with red hair slapped his back, "Aren't you lucky! You stepped on the lawn and didn't even get punished!" It seemed to be the young Earl's fate to be approached by such characteristic people.

"Wah!" Ciel shouted in surprise.

The freckle boy picked up the dropped hat, and handed it to Ciel, "I'm McMillan. I'm a first year from Blue house as well!"

"Y...yea. By the way, what do all those 'P4' and 'Y' things mean?" Ciel asked, dusting his hat before putting it on.

"Y are penalty points. If you get one 'Y' you have to write a Latin poem 100 times."

"What's P4?"

"Those four just now were wearing different colored waistcoats right? At this school only perfects can wear those with whatever pattern they like."

"Perfects?"

"I guess you could call them Dormitory leaders." The boy cleared his throat and started to explain, "The one with the red waistcoat is the prefect of the Scarlet Fox dormitory, students of exceptionally high birth gather there. His name is Edgar Redmond. The one with the green waistcoat is the perfect of the Green Lion dormitory, students who excels in the martial arts and sports gather there. He's Herman Greenhill. The one with the blue waistcoat is the perfect of the Sapphire Owl dormitory, students who excel at studying gather there. Lawrence Bluer is his name. And finally, the one with the purple waistcoat is the perfect of the Violet Wolf dormitory, students who are accomplished in the arts gather there. He is Gregory Violet." The freckled boy squealed in delight and clasped his hands together, "The four perfects from the traditional four dormitories at Weston College...P4 for short! So cool!"

"I see..." Ciel said, not use to seeing such a fanboy, well besides Grell.

The boy walked next to Ciel, still in his daze, "Ah... I really admire them...I'll be a perfect one day... If only!"

The bell started to ring and Ciel said, "But not being allowed to cross the lawn is a kind of inefficient rule."

"Haha, well, it's tradition and all." The boy jumped and realized the bell was ringing, "Oops! Let's hurry, we'll be late for class!"

"Yeah!" Ciel shouted as he ran after him. Ciel sighed in his mind as he realized this mission was going to be very troublesome. He remembered the letter vividly in his mind, the very one Queen Elizabeth sent, after his return.

_To my cute boy, What misfortune you experienced on the Campania. I hope that you have recovered from your vacation, and are enjoying Easter. As for myself, even though I finally have some days off for Easter, I find that I cannot truly enjoy it as there are some worries on my mind. I'm worried about Derek, the son of my cousin The Duke Clemens. Derek is a fifth year at Weston college, but for some reason he has not been returning home since last summer vacation. He used to send letters every day, but even those suddenly stopped coming. He still won't come home even after his mother contacted the dormitory. If it was just him I'd think of it as a rebellious phase, but it seems that a few more students are refusing to go home. What on Earth has happened to them, I wonder? Because his only son is acting like this, Duke Clemens has become rather depressed as well...I'm very worried. I just wish for the people that are important to me to happily enjoy Easter together again as soon as possible..._

_-Victoria._

_Sebastian stared at Ciel, "So 'investigate why the students of Weston college aren't going home' Is what she's saying." Ciel sighed as Matthew sat next to him, "Public schools are independent institutions that refuse government intervention, so it's hard to get involved...Tough it's more like they don't want to make matters worse and let everyone know about their private affairs."_

_Sebastian sighed, "Thinking about their appearance even at times like theses... This is why I dislike humans." Matthew cleared his throat, and Sebastian smirk, "Of course, one is of exception."_

_"I'd like to have someone infiltrate, but since Weston is a school made up entirely of Sons of Nobility... Only a few hold a title and most of them know each other... It would be dangerous to use a disguise." Ciel picked up his tea and Matthew looked down at him, "What about me? I've made quite a name for myself."_

_"Well yes...but it might be to much for you."_

_"Then, you'll go in personally?" Sebastian asked._

_"It can't be helped. Well, it wouldn't be bad to have the Queen indebted to me. The problem, however is whether there's a spot available at Weston."_

_"Better make that two." Matthew said._

_"Matthew-"_

_"Trust me on this. You'll need someone to draw attention away from you when needed." Matthew said. Ciel sighed and nodded. Sebastian smirked at his mate, and looked at Ciel, "Such a thing...If there is none, we'll just have to make one, or two." He winked at Matthew, and they both looked to Sebastian, a smile on their faces._

_"But!" Ciel said, "It'll be better if I investigate inside the school, Matthew will be decoy for when I need him, and you will support me inconspicuously. I'll leave you two to figure out how." Matthew stood up and went by Sebastian side. "Yes, my lord." They bowed to Ciel and set off to do as they were told._

The bell rang and rang, as Ciel was at his desk flipping over the pages of a book. "It's really weird that Colett left the school so suddenly...You came in at a rather strange time too, wasn't that hard?" Said Mcmillan.

"Well I'd been waiting for a spot for a long time. I was happy to prepare for it." Ciel said, a smirk on his lips.

The door to the class slammed open and a teen shouted, "Boy up!"

Mcmillan started to run forward, and Ciel just went, "Huh?"

"At that command, the last in line has to do whatever the Upper years tell them to!" Mcmillan shouted.

"What!?"

Ciel hopped out of his seat and ran after him. He was, unfortunately, last in line, "The last is...the new one."

"Yes." He panted.

"Well then, return to the dorm once you've polished all the perfects' shoes. We'll have you're welcome party." He handed him a cloth and Ciel stared at it, 'Seriously!'

Ciel sighed in annoyance as he opened the door to the dorm house, 'They don't have to throw me a welcome party...' A hand covered his mouth and he started panicking. "Congratulations, Phantomhive." Ciel struggled in his arms of the head boy, and everyone crowded around. "We're holding this welcome party just for you." He pushed Ciel forward, and smiled evilly, "I hope you will enjoy it to the fullest." Ciel landed on something and the boy shouted, "Heave ho!" Ciel was suddenly flung up by the other boys who held the white bed sheet he was on, and he screamed in surprise.

He landed back on the blanket and he looked to the Headboy, "How do you like our dorm's traditional welcome party? I'll expect you to work even harder at your studies from now on, as a member of the Sapphire Owl dormitory. The next one will be even higher."

"Sto-"

"One two-" The door slammed open, and a flash of black rush in and shouted, "What is that racket! I'll give you all a 'Y'!"

"Oh no, it's the dorm Supervisor!" They dropped Ciel and ran behind the Head boy. "Clayton. Why are you, as an upper year, participating in this?"

"That's... This is a tradition of our dorm..." Clayton adjusted his glasses, as he stared nervously at the dorm Supervisor. He walked over to Ciel and sighed, "Goodness...there's tradition and there's overdoing it."

"Ugh." Ciel moaned in pain.

"You're the new student, Phantomhive, correct?" He held out a glove hand to Ciel and the Earl looked up. "Welcome to the Sapphire Owl dormitory. I'm the dorm Supervisor, Michaelis." Sebastian refrained from smirking as the rosary cross jingled off his neck, and his black cloak falling to his side as he bowed.

~ASC~

The students talked among each other as they walked to the school. Ciel looked at his book, reading the rules and history of the college, or so it seems. He was actually looking at the photo of Derek Clemens, just one of the missing students. His eyes widen and he stopped, mid-stride, "Oops. 'Only the Four perfects may cross the lawn'...was it?" He talked to himself. He walked along the circle walkway, and headed straight into the school, he didn't notice the figure in white passing by as a group of boys chased after.

Ciel stood straight, hat gone, and hands to the side. He was in the principal's office, a very large and spacious office, with two large organ pipes on either side of the steps leading up to the Principal's desk, a large pendulum was moving side to side in front of the Vice Principal. The four perfects were there as well, two to the right, and two to the left.

Herman looked to Ciel and said, "It's been a day since you arrived... How are you feeling, Phantomhive?"

Edgar smirked and pointed to him, "Feel free to come to Red house if you can't get used to Blue house. We'd welcome someone of your status anytime."

Lawrence pushed his glasses up and said, "Only the principal can decide one's dormitory. No exceptions."

Gregory sighed, "The dormitories are all the same though..."

The man on the principal's desk, leaned into the desk, his hands clasped together as he studied Ciel, "This is a high-class public school protected by tradition and discipline. From the moment you enter, you have to obey the rules." He shut the book in front of him, and said "Normally the Principal would give you the welcome speech, but since he is busy... I'll be representing him. I am the Vice-Principal Johan Agares." The perfects stood side by side, and one by one they said. "The principal decides all matters within the school. These decisions are absolute. And we, the Perfects, have been chosen by the principal to govern the school. A rather unpleasant job in which we have to subdue all trouble." The Vice principal closed the book and cleared his throat as he said, "This has been our tradition since the school's founding. And..." The Vice principal stared at the four and they all said, "Tradition is absolute!" The Vice Principal crossed his legs under the desk and looked at Ciel, "Do you swear to keep to the rules of our school, and obey our tradition and discipline?"

"I do." Ciel said.

The man grabbed the book on his desk and walked over to Ciel, opening the book to a certain place, "Then sign here." The man's foot screeched on the top step, and he landed head first on the second step, and tumbled down the rest. All the perfects gasped, and shouted, "Mr. Agares!?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" The man said as he picked himself up, blood coming from his forehead. He handed Ciel a quill and said once more, "Sign here." Ciel did so, and he noticed a very familiar name scribbled on the slot before his. The vice-principal shut the book and held out his hand as the blood continued to spread down his face, "Welcome to Weston College, Phantomhive. I welcome you." Ciel shook his hands, and the twin bells rang ominously through the room.

Ciel watched the P4 leave and Edgar said, "Well then, may you have a pleasant life at the school."

"Hey!" Ciel called out, "When can I meet the principal?"

"The principal is very busy and does not meet with regular students." Lawrence said, "The only ones who can have meetings with the principal are us perfects."

Ciel hm'ed and thought, 'Regular students can't meet the principal? So the principal is like the absolute monarch of the school...' Ciel walked out of the building and he wondered where Matthew was.

"Ross! Over here!" Ciel stopped and stared out at the court-yard. He spotted Matthew, dressed all in white with a black raven mask, and he was running on the grass. 'What is he doing!'

"Ross, stop going to the grass, that's cheating!" Some of the boys that were chasing him were at the edge of the cement walk way, Matthew laughed at them and stuck his tongue out, "Is that all you got, students?" They growled in anger and shouted profanity at him. The P4 appeared and Edgar said to him, "You there! You maybe a teacher, but your still a student. Learn to obey the rules!" Matthew laughed loudly and turned his back and walked away, "Forget your rules!" He stepped onto the cement, and the boys from before ran after him once more, "Professor Ross you promised!"

The P4 frowned at this and Ciel knew they were making note of it. He wondered how did Sebastian convince the school to get Matthew to be a teacher and a student. And a teacher of what?

'Matthew please don't mess this up for us!'

_.  
_.

**_~Please Review~_**


	35. Teacher's pet, and a special gift!

_**Today is sooooo unlike me! Oh my god, I hope I didn't mess it up! Anyways I hope you really like it! Your gift is waiting for you at the end!**_

_**~ASC~**_

_**Chapter 35**_

Sebastian and I entered the school before Ciel. We were standing side to side, Sebastian was introduced as the new Dorm Supervisor. I, however, was suppose to be a 'special' student. Sebastian had planted fake rumors around the world, about me being able to teach almost anyone how to play music, though my methods were strange. And that they also heard that I was offering to be put into school for a limited amount of time, on the condition tha I am allowed to keep my mask on, and that I enter as a student as well, as in a 'fair trade'.

They were also warned that I was a difficult student to teach. Then Sebastian came in just in time, a 'patient, reliable' teacher. They thought this was a good deal, and hired me and Sebastian. Problem was, which dorm I was staying in.

The Vice-principal scratched the back of his head, his weird gradation hat almost falling as he looked at me, "You're a very unique case, Ross. You're great at studying, but don't have the motivation, amazing at sports, but refuse to play, are of noble liege (Forged documents, and approval from the Queen) and you're amazing with the arts. I've never done this before, but...what dorm would you like to stay in?"

Edgar stepped up and smirked, and said, "From such a prestige family that has remain hidden for so long, you must reveal your heritage to the world."

Herman stepped up at that, "Your skills are amazing, put to the right use, and you can be the best of the best, and prove your family proud and have the Queen approve of you!"

Lawrence came up and he pushed his glasses up, pretty much looking down at me, and said, "You came here to learn something didn't you? Might as well stick to studying."

Gregory sighed and looked to me, as if he could freaking careless, what an ass! "Artist should stick with other artist."

Sebastian looked to me out of the corner of his eyes, and I cleared my throat, "I have decided." They looked to me, in anticipation, even Sebastian. And I held out my hands to all of them and bowed, "Neither!"

"...Huh?" Everyone went.

"My education shouldn't be limited after all, that is what I have learned from my own tutors!" The vice-principal stared at me, and sighed, "Fine." Everyone turned and faced him, their mouths falling open in shock, "You can't be serious! Everyone must belong to a dorm house!" The P4 shouted. "Silence! He will only be here for a short time in the first place. We'll see how well he does in teaching the music class." The Vice President Johan said. He stood up and walked over to me with a book in his hand, "Please sign here." He tripped and I caught the book before it hit the ground, he, on the other hand, might be bleeding to death on the floor. He winced and stood up, "Ah, thank you." He took the book from my hands and opened it down the middle. He handed me a quill pen and I signed my name into the book. "Welcome to the school. Mr. Ross." He held out his hand and I shook it.

Before long, I was soon called the 'Neutral' or to others, 'The unofficial White Perfect', because I was the only one in my 'dorm' a run down little room really, and while everyone was wearing their black waistcoats, and the perfects wearing their colors. I stuck to my original color.

On my first day of teaching, I was feeling upset, some of the students in the school were my types of meals, and Sebastian made me eat human food in order to at least quell my hunger. It tasted like I was eating air! My attitude has not improved.

The students walked in and they stared at me in surprise. My legs were on the desk, crossed, my seat was tilted, almost close to falling, and I had my mask on. One of them had placed an apple on my desk, I never bothered to check who it was, and I looked at the students. All of them were, in their own way, a freak, a goth, an emo, a nerd, a loser, a dumbass, and a fucking momma's boy. Call some of them what you want, but they were trying to bring in a style that hasn't even come yet.

One of the boy's, cleared his throat and shouted, "Stand!" They did so and bowed to me, shouting all together, "Good morning!" My fingers tapped the table repeatedly and the boy made them sit. I stood up and grabbed the apple, "You may, or may not have heard who I am. If you haven't, pay attention." I grabbed a piece of chalk and signed my name on the board, "You may call me Matthew, you may call me Ross. I don't care." I placed the chalk down and stared at the students.

"Now then, I want everyone to get their instrument." They looked at me, and I frowned, "Did I stutter?" They stood up and went to get their instruments. Each one had their own instruments, many were either violins, or cellos, the rare few were guitars and harps, surprisingly. I stared at them all and said, "I want you one by one to come up here and explain to me, why that instrument." They stared at me in surprised and my frown grew, "Why does everyone think everything I say is a freaking question! You!" I pointed to the first one near the window and he eeped in surprise, "Come up here."

"Ah, uhm..." He was shaking in his seat, I guess when I'm hungry I am a little...violent.

"You're trying my patients. Up, up, up, up!" I shouted, he scrambled to his feet and started the presentation. I wrote down every one of them, getting more and more disappointed, only few actually wanted to play, because they really loved music. I sighed and glared at each one of them though, "You are all ridiculous! Music isn't about trying to impress anyone, or being famous, or trying to appease mommy and daddy, because you are of noble birth or whatever bullshit! It's about memories." One of them raised their hands and I nodded to him.

"What do you mean by 'memories' Professor Ross?"

I slapped my forehead at that, 'Someone shouldn't even been in school right now!' I sighed and said, "Can any one recall a happy memory, or a memory that brings sadness, love, or any other feeling." Some of them raised their hands and I smirked, "Good, good. Now then, good memories, or bad, can bring forth amazing music." Another raised their hand and I pointed to him, "Yes?"

"Can you give us an example? Say...like suffering?"

"Well, there's different kinds of sufferings, the loss of a lover, a child, a home, the fact that you have to live every day, but yes, I can give you an example of one."

"Can you show us."

I nodded to him and went to the piano at the back room, "If I am to show you, all of you must come over to me." I told them as I sat down on the bench. They came forward, some couldn't see, and I allowed two to sit next to me to make up some space. I thought about it carefully, what song to play, and one came to my mind.

My fingers danced on the keys, and I told them, "Music is about expressing something inside you. From your facial expression, to the way your body moves. Even the sound of your voice makes a difference."

"Are you going to sing?" They asked.

I shushed them, and they quiet down as I sang Mad World.

_"All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily~ races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrows  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World~  
Mad World~_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
May they feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous~  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me~!_

_And I find it kind of funny,  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very,  
Mad World, mad w~orld  
Mad~ World~, Mad~ World~!_

My hands paused on the piano and I looked to everyone. They slowly started clapping, they were slightly surprised. "Emotions are everything, any fool can play a tune, but if you don't understand why the artist used that emotion to express it. Then you can not understand it." I stood up and walked to the front of the class, "Now then, homework." They huh'ed and I glared at them and they sat down immediately to write down my work.

The chalk screeched and clacked as I swiftly wrote on the board, and it soon fell from my hands and I slapped my palm onto the black board, on the board was just four words scratched on.

**Think of a memory!**

"I will call you up tomorrow, if you do not have a memory by then, you will fail. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Class dismiss."

"But sir, there's still 45 minu-" The head boy stopped and gulped as my glare intensified. "Class. Dismiss." Once the door shut I fell to my knees and bit my hand, "They smell so good~" I bit off a moan and let my body slump to the ground, as I tried to control my urges to kill them. I spotted something red and grabbed the forgotten apple and I bit into it. The pieces felt tasteless in my mouth, but nonetheless I swallowed them and threw the core away. I looked at the time and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

I gave my classes today the same example, and homework, and made them leave my class early. The vice-principal was angry, but I told him to have more faith in my method, which has 'never failed me'. He gave me a look of doubt, but just let me do as I wish. Which was freaking lucky cause I have no fucking clue what I'm doing, and I'm more agitated than a girl on her period, god being a demon sucks!

I walked down the courtyard, my 'class' with Sebastian, was to be after hours, when the teacher has seen to all the other students. Those were my private lessons that Sebastian will be giving me. I smirked and I heard a gasp. I turned my head and saw everyone whispering, saying something that I was going to get a 'Y' or something. What the fuck is a Y? I saw the perfects suddenly rushing over to me and they said, "I know you're a temporary teacher and student, but please read the rule book." The dorky one with glasses said, I couldn't remember his name, so bowl cut will be his name. I smirked and stepped backwards on to the grass, "Grass is meant to be enjoyed, not kept away."

"You're asking for a Y." The blonde one said, he reminded me of the Viscount and I had to refrain from shivering. "Make me." I said. The weirdo sports-freak took that as a challenge and tried to grab me, I hopped backwards, mocking him and rushed off, "Aren't you 4 late to class!" I shouted. They stared at me in confusion, and then the bells started to ring. Their eyes widen and everyone on the courtyard rushed to their class. I hmped and walked to my room. It was nothing more then a room near the bell tower, students can come and go if they need me, which I'm hoping they won't, because what I'm planning on doing isn't teaching. After all, sex education isn't what they need to learn~

I opened my room and smoke flew out. As I entered it, I couldn't help but looked at the incense that Sebastian told me to burn, it was to calm my nerves or something, but it just made me muddy in my head. I closed the door and laid down on the couch. The only stuff I had in this room was a couch brown with a red blossom pattern, two large pillows on the ground as well, near the coffee table I had, and the lighting inside the room was kept dimmed, which made me glad, I was slightly tired and bored. My bones cracked as I stretched and I closed my eyes, Sebastian also told me I needed to take short naps. It's not as great as it sounds, I find myself curled up into a ball half the times under the bed, apparently my 'demon' side likes small spaces.

Sebastian's presence was near, and I smirked as I felt something warm touching my left hip. My eyes opened and Sebastian smiled down at me, "Time for lessons." He said.

"I don't want to." He look so strange in such...priestly I guess you can say? Robes, and I couldn't help but lightly tug on the large coat he wore, "Come on, let's learn something else~"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and placed some books on the coffee table, I pouted, he can be to serious when dressing up. "Teacher." I said, he looked to me and I sat up, "I said I didn't want to~" Sebastian smiled and sat next to me, "Come now, don't be difficult." I huffed and crossed my arms. He just shook his head and I looked to him, "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He said.

"I want to try something..." A blush came to my lips at the thoughts in my mind.

"Oh, and what is that?" Curiosity was gnawing at my lover's mind.

"Can I..." My blush intensified, but my body started feeling warm from the thoughts I had. I've always wondered if I could do what he does to me. "What is it that you want to do?" Sebastian asked. My hand laid on Sebastian's knee, and slowly I moved them up to his hip. His body went rigid and my eyes locked with his own. "I won't be able to control myself so easily if you did something like that." He warned, looking as if he was already going to lose control.

"You always did it for me, I just want to return the favor." I went down on my knees and my hands touched his thighs. He reacted by moving farther back to the couch, his nails already lengthening, he was like me, just the thought of it alone could drive us mad. "Please." I whispered. His hands tightened against the cushions, his claws tearing holes into it. He didn't give me an answer and I lightly nudged his legs to open. My hands slipped the other's coat off, showing a white buttoned up sleeve shirt, and a pair of black pants, fitting his body quite nicely, and I made quick work of the buckle of his belt, and in no time, I had his members in my hands. It was semi-hard, and I could feel it pulsing in my soft grip. My blushed intensified and I shyly brought my mouth nearer to it.

Sebastian watched me, and I felt slightly nervous. My lips parted and my tongue slipped out, I licked the tip of his head, and he shivered slightly, it tasted strange, but in a good way. I wanted to read his thoughts, but felt to embarrassed about hearing him. My mouth wrapped around the tip of his, and he gave a small groan. I tried to remember what Sebastian would do to me, and I slowly sucked on the tip, and my hands gripping his shaft, slowly stroking him till he was fully erect. Sebastian moaned and his hands were behind my head. He wanted to make me go faster, I knew that, but he was trying to control himself from forcing me.

Slowly I took all of him into my mouth. It wasn't easy, and it felt uncomfortable, I was almost going to gag and pull away, but the way Sebastian hissed and gripped my head, told me I was doing good, so I continued onward. I started bobbing my head up and down, and he gave off soft groans. My fangs lightly scrapped his skin and he thrusted in my mouth, almost causing me to gag. "Re-relax your throat~" He breathed out, as he stared down at me. I complied and he softly bucked in my mouth, "You feel so good~ Ah, Matthew, my dear mate~" He moaned. I liked how he called out my name, my own body was slowly starting to feel on fire, and I wonder if this was the kind of high he would get when he made me call out his name, when he could please me with only his wicked mouth.

I released his member from my mouth, and decided to try something that he hasn't done yet. I lightly nibbled on the tip and Sebastian's eyes flashed red, "Matthew, stop." He said, I could tell he was so close to coming, and I wanted him to do so. My tongue licked the pre-cum, and I swallowed him whole once more. I sucked hard and I grabbed his jewels and squeezed them in my hands. "Matthew you-you don't ha-Ah!-ve to." He said, his breath quickening more and more.

I hummed and continued to suck him off, and he grabbed the back of my head and he thrusted in my mouth, his hot seeds spilling into it, I almost coughed, but I tried to control myself. His seeds also tasted strange, but I swallowed it, and licked it off his flaccid members. He grabbed my chin and made me looked up at him, his eyes were wild with lust, and he was breathing hard. He brought his lips close to mine, and I pulled away, "No, my mouth is dir-" He sealed his mouth to my own, not caring if he was tasting himself as well. His tongue fought with my own and he pushed me to the ground, grinding against me, becoming erected once again, "Matthew, I want you." He said.

I smirked, my playful side taking over, "Aren't you suppose to be teaching me?"

"Take responsibility for your actions, that is your first lesson." He ripped his and my clothes off and he pulled me into a kiss, his hand reaching towards his torn pants, and he took out a bottle of lube, and smirked, "This one is suppose to chill~" He removed the cap and placed some on my fingers, "I want you to put it on yourself. Seeing as you're so eager to learn~" A slight nod was all I gave him as my coated fingers went down to my hole. I slipped one in, not use to the feel of my own finger, and slowly thrusted it in and out, it felt kind of good, and I slipped in the others, hissing slightly for going to quick, but only to moan again in pleasure. The lube started to work instantly as I pumped my fingers into my hole, and I was shivering from how cool it felt inside of me. I tried to reach that spot that Sebastian always hits, driving me crazy, and I soon found it as I gasped and did it again, I couldn't believe I was masturbating in front of Sebastian, and yet I couldn't help but want to be naughty to do this in front of him and I softy called out his name as I pleasured myself.

He licked his lips as he coated his erection, and he grabbed my hand, "I'm getting jealous, you're enjoying yourself to much." I stared at him, my face flushed and my mind fuzzy, and I just reply, "But it feels good." Sebastian smirked and he wrapped my legs around his waist, "Haven't you ever touched yourself before?" My blush deepen and I shook my head, "Really? You look adorable with your face all red, and the little moans you give off." He chuckled and he entered me. I gave a small moans and he slowly thrusted in and out of me.

The chill from the lubrication felt so good between us, it was like we were slowly freezing, yet burning from the passion, and I wondered if I was going to melt any second. He nipped my skin, scattering hickies from my neck to my abdomen and he gave off a groan as he thrusted harder. My legs tightened around his waist and I came. Sebastian smirked and pressed our bodies closer together as he continued to thrust into me, over and over, getting me exicted once more, "I underestimated how strong this lube was. It made you come so fast." He bit my neck and I moaned and stretched my neck out to him as he ruthlessly pounded into me.

My hand went to our bond on my chest, and dug my nails into it. Sebastian gasped and threw his head back, and he came. His body trembled, and his eyes were wide and rolling back, his mouth was open and he tried to catch his breath. I chuckled and my nails traced the mark, throwing him into Nirvana, "I underestimated your mark, seems you came to quickly too~" He growled and his thumb pressed against my own mark. My back arched and I whimpered as my body shook in pleasure. "Two can play this game Matthew, do you really want to lose so badly?" We began our little war, trying to see who will lose control this time, he thrusted hard into me, my legs open like a butterfly so he can go in deeper, and his claws digging into my mark, and I was crying and howling in pleasure as I sanked my teeth into his mark, our bodies over coming with such painful pleasure, that we both slowly lost ourselves into the physical feeling of it all, we didn't even last long, our love making ended after an hour, though it seems like eternity, both our bodies weak, and our senses numb from our pleasurable attacks. "Let's...never do that again. I think we may die from sex." Sebastian panted as he pulled me into his arms, my legs intertwined with his and our bodies sweaty and sticky, "You didn't like it?" I asked him. He scoffed at that, "Liked it? I'm mad cause I didn't think of it." We laughed and I buried my face into the crook of his neck, 'Being hungry does wonders, doesn't it.' I whispered in his mind.

'Try starving, it's like being on overdrive.'

I smirked and lightly bit his shoulder, sucking on the lightly tanned skin of his real form, 'I always wonder something.' He lightly massaged the small of my back, and whispered in my mind, 'What is it?'

'How did you get that scar under your eye.' My thumb caressed the small imperfection under his eye, and he stared at me, 'It was a fight against a demon, long ago. I can't even remember how it happened, but I won.' I crawled on top of him and kissed the scar, 'My strong mate, how much I love you.' He smirked and rolled me over, his back to the door and he left butterfly kisses on my jaw line.

The door opened and our eyes widen, "Mr. Ross, I have a question about-" The student stopped and stared as I covered Sebastian with my body, and my mask held up by my left hand, "Ever heard of knocking?" I growled. His eyes were bulging out and a blush spread down to his neck, "I didn't know you had a woman in here." Woman? I looked down and my eyes widen at Sebastian, somehow in woman form! 'Don't let the student leave! You can't bring in outsiders, especially women into the school!' Sebastian screamed at me in our mind link.

"I'll leave you alone sir!" The boy said as he was about to leave.

"Stay! And be quiet, she's sleeping." I grabbed my shirt, and draped it over Sebastian's body, his-, I mean her...WHATEVER! It's face hidden by long ebony hair, body like an hourglass, breast probably size C, and her skin was milk white, oh god she looked amazing! Fuck I want to rape Sebastian's female form and make her scream my name so the whole world can hear her beautiful voice, which I'm hoping is beautiful cause it be creepy if it was Sebastian's voice mixed with a girl's body. The boy blushed as he also saw this as well, making me angry, and he covered his eyes as he shut the door, "I don't feel comfortable being here!" He whimpered. "Then next time knock." I grabbed my pants and slipped them on, then I tightened my mask, and I looked over to the study books on my table, and Sebastian's clothing, they had to be rid of. I forced the shadows to change the clothing into women clothing, and the books to change too a women's purse and hat. I sat down on the couch and looked to my student, "What did you needed...I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Fredrick, s-sir. My name is Fredrick." He looked around, wondering where he can sit, and I pointed to the large pillows. He sat down on one and kept his eyes on me, though it looked like he wanted to look down at Sebastian. "I-I came to ask about the homework." He stuttered. _She_ whimpered and touched my knee, "Don't leave me alone." She mumbled in a soft feminine voice. Ooooh it sounded sooooo goooooood!

'Sebastian I'm going to kill you!' I went down to the ground, and she sat up, hair cascading down like a black river over her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I could feel her smirking as she buried her face into my neck, her breast pressing against my body, they were so warm and soooooft! 'I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you.' Fredrick blushed as my shirt started to slide off her creamy hips, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, and tightly held the shirt, "What don't you understand about the work?" I said, trying to not to scream at Sebastian in front of Fredrick.

"Huh?" He said, obviously staring at Sebastian still.

I glared at him, and he squeaked and made himself smaller in his seat, "I-I mean, I c-can't think of a memory."

"What do you mean, you can't think of a memory. Were you barely born today?" He shook his head, "Then it should come easy!" I growled in annoyance, my mood is getting worst, probably from hunger, or from Sebastian. I sighed and looked to Fredrick, "What is it exactly that you have a problem with?"

"I can think of a memory, but I don't feel it. It's not strong enough for me." I hm'ed at that and said to him, "Then don't try so hard. It doesn't have to be a complicated memory. You know what is a strong and vivid memory for me?" He looked to me, waiting for my answer, "When I was a small child, my mother and father took me down to the beach. The waves were gently caressing the sand, and releasing it at the same time. there was wild flowers, and palm trees all around. People walked around with their kids, and birds sang as they danced around. And we build sand castles, and just played in the water til the afternoon sun setted."

Fredrick stared at me, "You remember all that?"

I nodded, "My family is very dear to me, every memory of them is precious."

Fredrick looked down at his hands, a small frown on his face and he stood up, "Ok... I think I get the picture. Thank you Mr. Ross. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your..uhm visitor." I gave him a slight nod and he closed the door. I waited a few minutes and sighed in relief and then glared at Sebastian, "What is wrong with you!" She smirked and pressed her breast against me, "You don't like?" I blushed and look away, "I didn't knew you can disguise yourself to look like a girl."

"It's not a disguise, I really turned myself into a _women_." She corrected me. I stared at him, "We-we can do that?"

"Of course. How else do you think we can make children?" My mouth fell open in shock and she just smirked, "Want to check for yourself?" She removed herself from my lap and laid down on the ground, a bit a little too seductively, god Sebastian must have seen some of the playboy bunny magazines back in my world! One leg was slightly curved, and the other was bent slightly, her knee pointing to the ceiling, and one arm was behind her head, the other on her hip, her fingers close to her womanhood. I swallowed, hard, and my hand touched her smooth leg, and let it trail up my fingers stopping on her inner thigh. My hand hovered over her entry, and I just moved on, wanting to come back to that later, and I touched her smooth flat belly. My hand was on her left breast now, and I gave it a small squeeze, it was soft and felt strange to the broad chest that I was use to, but it felt good to touch. She smirked and I moved myself on top of her. "Oh? Want to try me?" My blush intensified and I lowered myself and softly kissed her stomach and moved up to her breast, my hand continued to squeeze her left breast, and my mouth wrapped around her right.

I suckled on it, my tongue swiveling around her pink nub, and she gave off a soft moan. It was hard to believe that this was Sebastian, my male mate, now a female. I loved the way she felt, so soft, compared to the hard muscled Sebastian, and yet, I liked how they both felt. Maybe I was bisexual, that would explain it. My free hand went down inbetween her legs, and my finger lightly touched her nether region. "You really want to do this Matthew?" I released her breast with a small pop, and stared at her, as I asked, "Can we?"

She smirked and shook her head, "I like being on top Matthew. And I'm the attacker, not the victim~" She flipped me over and smugly laughed, "Besides, you wouldn't even know how to do it correctly with a woman." I gave a small growl 'If I remember last time, I had you strapped to the bed and I fucked you!' She rolled her eyes and she stood up, and walked away from me. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long black hair and fanned it out. In a matter of seconds, _she_ became _he _and Sebastian turned his head and smirked, "I wouldn't mind if it was you that turned." I blushed and the shadows moved around him, and he was fully clothed as a teacher again, "Now then. Students should be sleeping, you can go and find something to eat. Remember, if you eat a human-"

"I know, dispose of the body correctly." I stood up and walked over to him, "I rather have you in this form." I pressed him against the wall and pressed my lips to his. He held me tightly against him, and his tongue fought with me for dominance. After a few minutes we parted and he nipped my lower lip, and he whispered, "Go. Eat. And then I want you to go ahead and take a nap."

I rolled my eyes and walked away, "Yes, love."

~ASC~

_**~Happy Birthday Gina! I hope you like your special present of manmeat!~**_

In this day and age you'll sometimes find strange people, but none more stranger than the twin lovers. It was a rumor at first in the school that Matthew was sleeping with his twin Damien, seeing as they were so close together all the time, always holding hands, and only speaking with each other, but the rumored was very much confirmed when someone caught them in an empty classroom, Matthew having bended over Damien on to a desk and taking him, Damien being smaller and almost younger looking than Matthew. The school was shocked at this, but even more so when they were not the only one to be doing so. Sebastian and Sebus were twins as well, Sebastian taller than his brother, and Sebus had longer hair and his features were more feminine, but both raven's had hid their secret love from the school. Unfortunately, or fortunately for who ever saw them, they were caught as well, Sebus being taken by Sebastian in the showers of the boys locker room.

Both these twins were very interesting, so as word spread through the schools, even they caught wind of it, and the dominate twins decided that they wanted to meet each other. It was also considered a rumor, until they were caught by Sebastian's and Sebus father in their house, both Matthew and Sebastian inside of Sebus as he was made to enter Damien.

They were teens, they were driven by their emotions, wants and needs, and all four stuck together with each other, till even when they graduated, but their love life had a draw back, it was hard to find work for all four of them, and they refused to separate.

Matthew looked to Sebastian, his arm over the other's shoulder, the raven doing the same, and his other arm around Damien's waist, "Sebastian, we need work, it is not easy to pay for our apartment, your mother is willing to help us out, if it wasn't for the fact that your father is still quite upset." The raven huffed at this as he pulled Sebus onto his lap, the younger raven blushing softly at this, but just leaned against him, "We'll find work, we just have to hope, isn't that how the saying goes?"

Matthew frowned at this, "You really think someone's gonna come out of no where and say, 'Hey gay polygamist twins, you want a job!' No life doesn't work that way Sebastian! Sebus stop babying him so he can stop having stupid fantasies!" He shouted, angering Sebastian to the point they almost started a fight.

Some red haired girl, most likely absent minded by the way she walked in the middle of the fight, confused as hell when she realized she wasn't on 'Candy mountain' and stopped as she looked at the four, "Hey gay polygamist twins, you want a job!" They just stared at her and Matthew murmured, "Well I be damned..."

They were, forcibly, dragged to the girl's work, and they stared at the bed in the middle of the room as they wondered what the hell happened. She quickly rushed over as she set up a video camera, and she cleared her throat, "Ok so just do what you guys normally do, and don't hold back! More screams, more pleasure, and more ratings!" She said as they realised what the hell was going on.

"Hell no we are not doing a porno!" Matthew shouted, and Damien blushed as he said, "I-I don't want to be looked upon by others, I don't look good at all!" Sebastian huffed at Matthew, "Oh please, you'd showed our love making to the world if I'd let you!" Sebus cleared his throat, "M-matthew it might not be so bad, we need the money anyways~"

"We are not doing it end of discu-" The red haired suddenly attacked them with some weird fruit, shoving it into their mouth, and they swallowed it, and immediately started feeling their bodies as if they were on fire. Matthew pulled at his clothing and he stared at the red-head, "W-what the fuck was that!"

"Love fruit~ Strongest aphrodisiac in the world, can last for three days, or...an alternative~" She said with a wicked grin, Damien breathed hard and looked at her, "W-what alternative?"

"Sex can help you burn it off quickly~"

The boys stared at her, sweat sliding down their skin, and they were stubborn as they tried to see if it will stop, no such luck, the heat just kept growing and growing, making them feel like wanting to claw off their skin, even more so uncomfortable was the erections they were sporting because of the fruit. Sebastian was the first to snap as he grabbed his brother and forced his clothing off and he pushed him onto the bed, his teeth biting at the other Raven's snow white body, making him moan and struggle as the camera catched it all. Matthew tried to resist, but Damien panted softly, and he pulled at Matthew's clothes, begging softly, "Please, please brother fuck me~ It feels to hot!" The older blonde growled at this and he pulled Damien's clothes off and he forced him on his hands and knees on the bed, "Fine, but I'm going to make you scream for making me lose control like you did! I'm going to stretch you so hard you'll never want to walk again!" He grinned as he slipped three fingers into the blonde, thrusting them in and out, barely stretching him, and he slipped his hand into the other, making him scream as blood came from his tight hole, the dominate twin scratching his prostate with his nails, making him feel such sinfully painful pleasure. The two bottoms groaned and cried as their dominate brothers, took advantage of their heated bodies, their sweet cries echoing in the room.

The red-haired girl squealed in delight at this, not believing that she got some delicious men to do this, and she thought to herself, _I am soooo gonna get shit loads of cash!_

Sebastian smirked as he saw Matthew torture Damien like that and he whispered, "I love how fucking rough you can be, so vicious and cruel~ And yet such an angelic face, are you sure you are not Lucifer~" Matthew scoffed at that as he pushed his brother harder and harder, making him scream and moan his name as he was forced to come, the bed sheets getting stained with the other's seeds and blood, but the fruit seemed to have been rather strong, because the younger blonde was still full erect, and still dripping his essence. "Yes I love it too~ Isn't his screams delightful Sebastian, let's just take him right here and now, and have Sebus get fucked by my little brother for once~" Both dominat males laughed at this and Sebastian looked to his brother and he made him sit up as he stroked their weeping members together and whispered, "Do you want to get fucked by Damien, Sebus?"

Sebus shook his head and he begged, "I-I want him to suck me Sebastian, please~ You always make him and me do it to you, but you never let me have it~"

Sebastian chuckled at this and nodded, "Very well his sweet mouth is yours, but his behind is mine~" He said as he stared at the young blonde, squirming under his brother's own fist as he was forced to come again and again.

"Matthew please stop, it hurts some much, please~ I-I'll die if this continues!" He cried as another moan erupted from him. Matthew just grinned maliciously, "Come on brother, you love this, your such a little slut sometimes~ Look at how you cry and want, just from my hand~ Only I can do this to you right~" His brother nodded as tears fell and he moaned and screamed, his body reacting to every painful fisting from his brother. Matthew looked at Sebastian and smirked, "I'll give you my brother's behind, but give me yours~" Both dominat males nodded as they pulled their brothers together, and Damien looked up at Sebus, a light blush on his face, and the young raven kissed him passionately and he trailed the kisses down to the other's weeping member, and he sucked on him, while Damien did the same to his. Sebastian smirked at this and went behind the young blonde's behind, and he groped the smooth tan flesh, "Ah, I love touching you Damien, you feel so good, your brother hurts you and fucks you everyday, and yet your skin is so amazingly nice~ Give my brother such a good treat with your warm mouth, and accept me in you~" He said as he thrusted in, his brother's longer hair tickling his stomach, the young raven's head right above his stomach, and he went hard and fast into the blonde, striking the bleeding sweet spot over and over, and he groaned, years of being treated so harshly by the older blonde made Damien's body seem to want to suck him in, and take almost any kind of abuse, "Ah your body is so wonderful Damien~ It just wants to keep me buried in you so deeply~" He chuckled as the blonde moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Sebus waist, sucking him harder, his teeth grazing the other's shaft, and his hips bucking, trying to keep up with the thrusts, and the sweet sucking he was receiving.

Matthew smirked as he saw this and he went behind Sebus and he touched the other's skin softly, "I've always loved making my brother scream Sebus, but I always loved making you cry and want more~ Show me those tears please~" He thrusted into the other with out any warning, and he groaned at the tight warmth, and he drilled into the other's prostate, making the raven's back arch and he gasped, and was crying as he gripped Damien's hips tightly, and sucked hard on the tip, his hips pressing hard against the older blonde, while the younger one just whimpered and moan. Matthew groaned again when he heard the other cry, and both dominant males fucked the other's brothers as the two sucked each other off, the red-haired girl capturing this sinful pleasureful union on camera.

Sebastian growled as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release, and he pulled out and he grabbed the two young males away from each other, making them whimper as they wanted the pleasure to continue. Matthew frowned at this and looked at Sebastian, "Why did you stop! Don't tell me you are getting camera shy Sebastian~" The raven just went to Matthew and bended him over, "No I just wanted to try something new~"

"Hey I don't play bottom!" He shouted as he struggled under the other, and that just made the Raven smirk as he forcibly entered the other's behind, making the old blonde scream in pain. "Ah so tight Matthew, and your screams are amazing~" Sebastian groaned and he gripped Matthew's hips and thrusted in harder and deeper, making him scream more and more. Damien and Sebus watched this and the crawled on all fours to Matthew and the kissed him gently and licked the tears away, Damien whispering to Matthew, "Brother, you look so beautiful with a crying face~" Matthew couldn't speak as he screamed again, and a moan erupted from his cries, his back arching and his backside pressing hard against Sebastian, as the raven struck his sweet spot.

"S-Sebastian, fuck it hurts you bastard!" Matthew shouted, as he was breathing hard, and his body trembling, not use to holding himself up like this before. Sebastian just smirked at this as his nails dugged into the other's hips, "Ok, how about we fix this~ Besides its so lonely just with me and you~ Damien, let your brother enter your body, and Sebus, let Damien in you~" The two younger brothers nodded as Sebus slipped under Matthew, and the blonde wrapped one arm around the pale slime waist, and thrusted in hard, making the younger raven scream and moan, as Matthew just groaned from pleasure, his body being pushed by Sebastian. Damien looked at this and whimpered softly, "A-ah I want to be connect too~ Let me feel all of you too~" He slipped under the three and he wrapped his legs around Sebus waist, and the young raven slipped into him, and held onto his hips tightly, making the blonde moan and call all of their names, as their bodies moved in motion together, Sebastian nibbling and sucking on Matthew's back, while the older blonde bit the younger raven's shoulder, making him cry and moan, and he moved his hips, drilling into the prostate with every thrust, creating a delicious friction for Sebus, while the young raven stroked Damien's member, his thrust as quick as the other, and the young blonde squirmed underneath them, panting and calling over and over for them.

"Matthew, god your body is soo tight~ I'm going to come soon because of you~" Sebastian whispered into the blonde's ear, nipping it sharply. Matthew hissed at the bite, and smirked as he said, "This fucking fruit won't let us come so easily, so let's enjoy this too the fullest extent, and keep fucking each other till we are sick and tired of it~" Sebastian just chuckled at this, and nodded, "Alright~ Let see who I can dominate the most then!"

Their orgy lasted for several hours, by the time they had finished, they were lying on the bed, panting and moaning from any slight movement. They were completely exhausted, and very much satisfied. Damien looked over to the side, and he nudged his brother a bit and said, "T-the girl from before isn't here anymore." Matthew sat up, wincing since he was pretty much raped by Sebastian, and he chuckled, "No she didn't leave, she passed out, and thats a lot of blood on the floor, what a perv~ I dare say though, I very much like this job. Should we keep it?"

Sebus blushed and nodded as he held on to Sebastian's waist, "It was...fun~" Sebastian laughed at this, "Ah, if my brother likes it so much I don't mind, but what about you Damien?" The young blonde looked away, and he mumbled, "J-just as long as brother hurts me in front of the camera again, I-I'm fine with it~" Matthew smirked as he pulled his brother close to him, "You are so adorable when you want me to hurt you."

"So what do we do now?" Sebastian asked.

The girl took that moment to revive and she squealed and jumped into the pile of sexually exhuasted man meat, and hugged them all, of course groping their behinds, "You guys are the best! Let me be your manager, and you can have sex all you want on camera, and get money for it!"

"Forget the fucking money give us like fifty of those fruits!" The two older males shouted, "Can you imagine if we ate so many, we'd be fucking for weeks on end, endless screams and moans and pants!" Their younger brothers promptly smacked them for this, and called them idiots. The red-head just smiled and nodded, "Ok! Oh and call me Mara!"

"I doubt that's your real name but ok. Mara, make us into porn stars!" Matthew demanded. She just smirked and went to the camera, "Already did~ Just so you know, I get 25% of all your profits." She turned off the camera and pulled the cord that was connected to a computer. Sebastian frowned at that, "4%!"

"25%"

"5%"

"25%"

"I said 25% dammit!" Sebastian shouted mistakenly. Mara immediately shouted, "Deal! No take backies, so fuck you, and as well I get to watch all the things you do together! And start fucking again!" She demanded as she threw them extra Love fruit. They frowned, but nodded as they ate the sinfully wonderful fruit, and continued their bonding. It was said that 50 million girls faints and died of nose bleeds from the devil and angel twins, and about 100 millions continued to dare watch the actions of the other's, and a chorus of screams could be heard around the world.

Mara just counted her money and grinned, "Oh sexy men are so wonderful on camera!"

~And a special word from our Author~

_Matthew: *Covers face, red blush on it* Oh god I can't believe I...That... WHAT THE HELL!_

_Sebastian: I found it disturbing that I did that to myself, but I found it unbelievably, what was the word? Hot, to take you and have your younger self underneath our thrusting bodies~_

_Matthew: YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE I KNEW IT!_

_HBV: Oh shut it Mattie! It's not like you and your younger self didn't enjoy it, besides you are twins, so you were the same age, just different...height~ *Grins* Besides, this isn't for you this is for-_

_Matthew&Sebastian: We know, Gina! Yes yes yes. Your best friend for like ever, you and her make the scariest thoughts though. Anyways I suppose we should do this right. *Clears throat* Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Gina~ Happy birthday to you~ And many more~_

_HBV: With Sebastian being next time dominated by Matthew, because you know it's just fun seeing him being pretty much fucked over, after Matthew gets his revenge on him, in the only way he knows how~ And many mooooooooore~_

_HBV,Matthew&Sebastian: Hope you enjoyed the gift, and we can't wait for your next birthday~_

**_~I hoped you enjoyed Gina! And everyone else who read this. Please review and I hope that I did a good job!~_**


	36. Author's note

_Ok so anyways, I know it's been a very long time since I have updated. Unfortunately it will still be a while before I ever do update, seeing as I'm already so close to the actual manga, and I am trying to work out something to entertain you guys, and I have worked with a friend of mine on a series of one shots involving our favorite duo, so I'll just post those in a series of oneshots. They will be AUs just so you know, and they will be short, some might be long, either way it would help me work on the fanfic ASC, while making sure you guys aren't waiting forever for me to update ASC, so sorry for the trouble guys, and hopefully the manga will hurry up and update a lot faster than its usual pace._


	37. Planning for the future

_**Omg I know it's not much, but it's been deleted by accident or the file has been corrupt, and ever since I spilled milk on my laptop I couldn't type for a while till I bought a USB keyboard. Sorry it's so short, but the manga still hasn't updated enough for me to put as much as I usually do, and also sorry for the very long wait those who have been waiting, as well I would like to thank the ones that have faved my story, it made me very happy, but one comment has been bugging me. People if someone puts a pair and it says OC, then don't read it if you don't like Ocs in stories! Jeez it makes you look stupid honestly. Anyways, I'll keep trying my best to continue, still working on the ASC anime based fanfic. So far only one person has read it, and they seem to be very excited to see what will happen!**_

_**Oh and one more thing, Marcus Duval is an OC of mine, so no taking!**_

_**A Second Chance**_

_**~Chapter 36~**_

_A public school is a place... Where boys aged 13 to 19 live together in dormitories, while focusing on studying, or if you are two annoying and horny demons, it's a place to fornicate...those idiots. The students' lives are controlled by the ringing of the bell. And so another day begins at public school._

The bell rang loudly and he groan as he and McMillan rose at 6:30, and at 7 they had early morning tea, McMillan pointing out his messy bed hair. They finished, and at 7:30, morning class started. He was in the back sleeping, while Sebastian was teaching the class, the other wearing some fatherly robes, and the other students heeded his every word. At 9 was breakfast, all the students trying to get the best things to eat, McMillan, almost like Doll, passing food to Ciel, so the other could eat up as much as possible.

While eating breakfast Ciel was asked a very peculiar question and he stopped chewing and looked at McMillan as he said, "Fag?" McMillan nodded as he cut his eggs in half, "Fag! When breakfast is over, it's 'fag time'! It's one of Weston's characteristic traditions, where the lower years have to help out one of the upper years." This just raised more questions for Ciel, "Help out?"

McMillan nodded once again, "Like cleaning their rooms, or ironing their uniforms, and preparing hot water bottles at night." Ciel had an image of Sebastian doing that, and he wondered if Fag was another word for Butler. Ciel just sighed and mumbled softly, "Another annoying tradition... In other words acting as their butler?"

"Well if you say it like that, then I suppose so!" It was as if McMillan never realized this, the other was truly an idiot as well, or that was what Ciel thought of him. "Do the perfects have Fags too?"

"Of course! Bluer, the perfect of Blue house, has Clayton as his Fag."

Ciel thought back to the older boy, and thought, _Clayton... That guy huh... _McMillan finished his meal and cleared his throat as he started on his speech, "A Fag is a little different from a butler in that the upper year will help out their Fag sometimes as well. It's kind of like having a brother within the school."

"A brother..." Ciel only knew of Elizabeth's brother, that wasn't a very reassuring thought, considering the boy hated his guts.

McMillan got excited at talking about this and even stood up, "Ah and the Fags of the perfects are kind of special. They can wear the Dormitory Flower on their chest just like the P4, and if you get permission you can cross the lawn. And I've heard you can attend the Midnight Tea Party organized by the Principal together with the P4!" Ciel heard this, and already a plan was forming in his head as he thought, _A Midnight Tea Party organized by the principal... If I can attend I can meet the principal. But access is granted only to the P4 and their Fags. _He wasn't paying attention to McMillan, who was talking about wanting to be one as well, _That's slightly troubling. It can't be helped. Let's ask about the students who don't want to go home first._

He placed his knife down and looked at McMillan, "This is a change of topic, but do you know the son of Duke Clemens, Derek Arden? I believe he's a student of the Scarlet Fox dormitory." As soon as those words escaped him, everyone of Blue house started whispering to each other, a bad feeling in the air, and Ciel wondered if he said something wrong, "What is it?"

McMillan had a frightened look on his face and he whispered, "P-Phantomhive! It doesn't look good if you're too friendly with people from other dormitories!" Ciel frowned at this, thinking it was ridiculous, "What? That sounds like the trivial rivalry of women." McMillan laughed nervously at this, "The rivaling dormitories are always competing over something... However..." McMillan said, thinking a bit of Ciel's question, "I do believe that student was transferred from Red house to Purple house on exception."

Ciel blinked in confusion, "Transferred?" McMillan looked around and he leaned in close and whispered, "I don't know the details but the rumor is that the Principal ordered it. Ah! A-anyway, it's best not to stick your nose into other dormitories business. Especially Violet Wolf!" When Ciel heard that name he was up at attention, and he knew he had to ask more, "What do you mean-"

"McMillan! It's Fag time!" Another boy shouted. McMillan stood up immediately at this, "Yes!" He rushed away and said, "This is my upper-year! See you Phantomhive!" He gave Ciel a girlish salute goodbye, and left. "What's with that pose?" He mumbled, wondering if McMillan might be a girl in disguise just like Doll. He shook his head and thought of what the other said to him.

_But Derek's dormitory was changed... There's definitely something behind that-_

"PHANTOMHIVE!" Ciel gave a girlish shriek and turned his head, "Clayton!" He wondered what the perfect wanted.

"Until you've been assigned to an upper year, you're on cleaning duty for the dining hall." Ciel stood up, a little shocked and he looked at the dining hall, "The dining hall... All of...this..." There was a huge mess everywhere, plates scattered about, books under, on top, and even over benches, and tables. "That's right!"

Clayton walked away but turned around real quick and said, "Don't slack off!" He then left the small pre-teen alone. Ciel sighed and removed his eye patch and he said, "Sebastian, come here." The other was already beside Matthew, one hand holding on to his robes and another holding a clipboard, the rosary lightly clinking against it, since he moved so fast towards where his young master was.

"Report your findings to me." Ciel ordered.

"It seems Derek was transferred, when I checked, his name was on the register of Violent Wolf." Sebastian said as he looked over the papers to be sure. Ciel nodded and said, "He should be at the dorm now. I'll check it out so you can clean up here." Ciel said as he ran away. Sebastian bowed at that, "Yes, my l-" He stopped as he stared at the mess and took a deep breath and clapped his hands as he shouted, "Well then, let's do this!"

~ASC~

The Violent Wolf Dormitory, everything about it was utterly gothic. A cemetery to the left and dead trees and shrubs all around it. The building even looked like something out of Bram's Stoker's Dracula. Ciel stared at this, a little concern of entering such a place, but a mission was a mission.

"Jeez, what a place, as expected of a dormitory housing 'eccentrics.' Oh well." He heard a crow start to caw, and he took the long winding steps and as soon as he was in the middle, he was surrounded by the Violet house students, and he gasped in shock, all of the whispering and muttering things.

"It's an outsider."

"An outsider..."

"That crest is of the blue house."

_When did you all…? _Ciel couldn't even finish this thought as a wild looking teen with a flaring Mohawk, his hair dyed, and piercings in his ears, as well a long scar splitting when it reached his cheek, "Hey, hey, what business does a bookworm from Blue house have with us? This isn't the place for people who can't do anything but study!"

With his words, the students of Violet house glared at Ciel. "That's right, get out." "Get out." "People from other dormitories should get out!" "Get out!" One of them threw a rock and soon they all started doing this, hitting Ciel and they kept screaming for him to get lost. Ciel yelped in pain as he ran away from the stoning and the teen from before shouted, "Why don't you bring a big fat dictionary to protect your head with next time, bookworm!"

"What on earth is this?" Ciel shouted as he ran away.

"What are you making a fuss for?" Violet said as he came out of the dorm. "Some guy from the Bookworm dormitory came over." He answered as he pointed to the retreating figure of Ciel. Violet slouched a bit and he narrowed his eyes to see, "The new kid…"

~ASC~

Ciel ran all the way back to Blue house and he tried to catch his breath as he opened the door. _That was horrible! But…_ He frowned as he went over today's findings. _There's much more hostility between the dorms than I expected. I can't even meet Derek, let alone the principal. Status and money are worth nothing in this school. As long as I'm a regular student seeking information will just get me into trouble. Which means there is only one way to get to the core of this affair, I must get myself in favor with the perfect four! But… How?_ He didn't get to bonder long at that thought as he noticed everyone from blue house lining up outside the mess hall, and he heard them muttering something strange, he didn't get to ask what was going on as Clayton grabbed him and shouted, "PHANTOMHIVE!"

"YES!?" Ciel said, startled from this. _This is bad! Did he notice I snuck out?_

"I don't easily praise anyone, however." He gave the small teen a look of anger, but it soon disappear, "Just for today I'll grant you some praise."

"What?" Ciel said and he tilted his head towards the open door of the mess hall and saw how clean, neat, and utterly dazzling the room looked, even the tables were somehow fixed, soft cushions placed for everyone to sit, white table cloth with a red over cloth placed sideways so its triangles were down, and candles, folded napkins, plates, and even the silver ware sparkles. Sebastian went overboard again it seems.

"Our old- I mean traditional dormitory dining hall, looks completely new! Well done Phantomhive!" Clayton praised. "No it wasn't that…" Ciel tried to explain but Clayton wasn't listening, _Sebastian over did it!_

"Ah, Mr. Michaelis!" Clayton said as the raven in disguise walked over. "What is it?"

"Look at the dining hall. Phantomhive cleaned it up!" Clayton slapped the exasperated Ciel's back. "My, my, thank you for the hard work Phantomhive." Sebastian smiled, but inside he was smirking, knowing he put the pressure onto Ciel. _Doing unnecessary things, damn demon!_ "No, thank you Mr. Michaelis." Ciel said, trying not to glare at Sebastian.

The raven turned around and talked to Clayton, and Ciel stared at him as a thought came to his head. _Wait, isn't he Bluer's fag? I can use him to get closer to the perfects. I'll start with this guy! _A cat like smile came to his face and he quickly said, "I'm glad you are pleased! Actually I'm really very good at doing house work." Ciel gave a small salute and smiled brightly at Clayton, and in a bubbly voice he said, "So if you've got anything please just ask, okay Clayton!"

~ASC~

"A fag? HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAG!" Matthew shouted as he glared at some of his students who followed him to his room and they flinched, not expecting him to react so violently, "A-A fag is someone who takes orders from an upper year, during fag time, which is right now, you ask a fag to do something and they do it." He blinked at this, and chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "S-Sorry then, I was assuming… You know what never mind. Anyways what's all this talk about wanting to be a fag?"

"Well… We know you're a teacher, but you're also a student, in fact you're old enough to be a senior, so we were wondering if you were considering on having a fag." Fredrick said. Matthew hm'ed in thought and said, "Wait don't you guys like have to be fags to certain seniors from your house?"

"Oh that's true… Hey technically you have this part of the bell tower to yourself! I-If you want you can make a house if you ask." Fredrick pointed out. Matthew never thought about this before, after all Ciel just said for both Sebastian and him to infiltrate the school, but he was given specific orders to not be associated with Ciel, though the other never said whether or not to change the school. "Well… I suppose it would be nice, but I don't really have…" He stopped and something came into his mind. Grading papers, he so fucking hated that with a passion! "Alright, I'll think about it, but I can't just have anyone. I say the next person who gets Joey some food can be in the runnings." They immediately ran off and he looked to his small pup and grinned, "Who's a cute little doggy! You are~" Joey barked and jumped onto his lap and licked his face and he laughed at that and played with his dog, until there was a knock on his door and he thought it was the others back with food and he said, "Come in!"

The door was opened to reveal Sebastian and Matthew smiled at him, "Hey, you're early teacher~" Sebastian smirked and went over to Matthew and when he leaned down to kiss him Joey bit his hand. "AH YOU SON OF A B-" Sebastian didn't finish that sentence as Matthew glared at him and the other just weakly chuckled and patted the pup's head, a little bit roughly, and said, "S-Silly dog."

"Right, anyways what do you want?" Matthew said, not in the mood any longer. "I came to inform you of our young master's new plan." Sebastian said as he sat down next to him and Matthew scratched Joey's plump belly, "And you couldn't tell us through our link?"

"Well, no~ I wanted to see you." He flirted and Matthew rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he flicked the raven's forehead and said, "You're so cheesy."

"How?" Sebastian said in confusion, not understanding the idiom. "Nothing, it's just a saying back at my time. Anyways, what's the plan?"

"Well~ We are going to…"

~ASC~

_The warden is a teacher who lives in the public school's dormitory and guides the students. Besides the warden, the four dormitories of Weston employ a few other workers, the lady who is in charge of the dormitory, the cook who prepares the meals, the footman who serves at the table, do you get my drift? It's like the damn mansion back home, anyways Sebastian keeps bragging about it, but one thing I notice is that the Dormitory Warden is the only one who is also a teacher, except me, because I'm awesome and don't need a stupid dorky dorm. In the morning we go to school with the students and teach our subjects, at night we turn to the dormitory, or in my case the bell tower room, and with the students during our free time we help them with their homework, or slack off really, I'm not counting points._

_In other words, the warden is a __boring__ onerous job, since it requires dedicating most of the day to the students._

"Yet…" Sebastian said as I was next to him pissed off at him only, "The young Master…" Sebastian sighed as he held the task papers in his hands and gave some to me, "Put Clayton's bookshelves in order, fix the button that came of Clayton's jacket, prepare golden syrup pudding for Clayton today… WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT YOU FORCED ME INTO SEBASTIAN!"

"Oh shut it, it's not like I want to do this, honestly…" Sebastian sighed again and he went to Clayton's room with me following after and we both said, "He just accepts any task because he knows I will do it…" When we enter the room I almost threw up, what the hell is that smell! Sebastian didn't look pleased, in fact he looked horrified and angry, well so was I, we had no choice but to do this, and we angrily did so, I was this close to just burning Clayton's room as we both ranted on and on.

"Even though," Sebastian shouted as he fixed the bookshelves while I tried to do the stupid buttons, getting pricked, "I'm pretty busy myself!" Sebastian took the clothes away from me and fixed it himself and I helped him prepare the pudding, I smashing the golden syrup till it was a perfect thickness and we finished, panting in anger and I said, "I am banning sex from you, forever!"

"How is this my fault?" Sebastian argued, "You were the one that forced me into this with the 'Master has a plan!' Bull fucking shit Sebastian!" Sebastian frowned as he stared at the room, "I reckon this will all do… Are you really banning sex from me?"

"Yes!"

"You can't go an hour without my body pressed against yours!" Sebastian threatened as he made a move to kiss me, but I just easily held up Joey who had been sleeping in a corner, and the idiot ended up giving a full on kiss to the poor pup. "BLEH!" Sebastian and Joey both started gagging at this and I said, "Sebastian I love you, but I don't need your body to satisfy me!"

"Don't play this game Matthew!" Sebastian said as he continued to spit out the taste of what I assume is poopy since I haven't seen any lying around in the room from Joey. "Sebastian you're making me mad, don't start this or else I will lock you out of the fucking room." I threatened, a piercing glare making Sebastian stop and frown as he said, "This isn't over Matthew, you can't go without me remember that, now then I must go, I have to teach the first year class."

I rolled my eyes and disappeared only to appear back in my room, and I heard a gasp. I spun around and saw a male in my room that I never seen before, I was shocked, but not because I was caught, which I was actually, but because he had the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen, his darker skin tone was fair, and his shaggy brown hair reached up to his chin, "Ah, I…I uhm have to go!" The teen said as he was about to run out the door but I stopped him.

"What's the rush?" I said as I closed the door with lock and stared at him, he was at my eye level and it just made me want to pluck his eyes out, they were truly amazing, "Now then, let's begin with who are you~"

"M-Marcus, Marcus Duval~"

~ASC~

McMillan looked at Ciel and said, "It must be hard for you with all the requests you get, for me it takes the whole of fag time to just fix a button… Clayton is asking you too much with the excuse that he still hasn't chosen a fag." Ciel smirked at that, "It's not that bad." He said as Sebastian entered the room, still upset and unable to contact Matthew, "I have a 'trick' to do everything quickly."

"Eh! I definitely want to know about that!" McMillan said, thinking he stumbled upon a chance to be a more efficient Fag. "You really are amazing though, you even got a great score in the last test!" Ciel huffed at that, "I just happened to be prepared enough."

"Everyone is wondering about which senior will get you as his fag; I guess someone might make a request soon. Personally," McMillan said as he whispered into Ciel's ear like it was a huge secret, "I think it might be Clayton." Ciel feigned a smile at what the other said, "I'd be honored."

_Ha! That has to happen; I'll definitely become Clayton's fag!_ With that thought in mind Ciel looked forward as Sebastian clapped his hands together and said, "The lesson is about to start."

~Swan Gazebo, rest place of the P4~

All of the members were there with their fags. "Did he receive our invitation?" Edgar Redmond asked Laurence Bluer, "The boy I sent out to deliver the letter hasn't returned yet, I hope he did not receive much difficulty with this… Teacher/Student. Why do you want him anyways?"

"Ah well, did you not hear such beautiful music that came through his class? I would love it if he performed for us here, wouldn't all of you as well?" Herman Greenhill didn't put much thought into it, not one to really care, though Edward Midford had a bit of a thought as who this teacher/student would be, but shook it away, thinking it was impossible. Gregory Violent just shrugged as he looked down at the table with different drinks and a single teacup empty between he and his fag and he said, "I don't like that man, there something strange about him."

"There's a lot of strange to him" Laurence said as he continued to read his book. Edgar laughed at this, and his fag Maurice came over, a short cute blonde with big eyes and his small hands holding a teapot with such easy, and the small teen said, "Redmond would you like another cup of tea?"

"Yes, why not. Your tea is the best Maurice."

"Thank you!" He said cutely, giving a slight smile to his perfect.

Herman curled his dumbbells as he interrupted this small moment and said, "By the way, I heard that new student is quite capable."

"The musical one right?" Edgar said.

"No, the short one with the eye patch."

"Ah yes, that cutie pie in Lawrence dorm, I'm curious too." Edgar said as he looked to Lawrence with a smile, and the other just looked annoyed at this, "Stop calling me by my first name, it's against the rules." This made the blonde perfect laugh, "You're so strict Bluer. Only perfects can come here, no one is going to punish you." Violent gave a small hm at that as he mixed drinks together like he was crafting a spell, but really he was just giving flavor to his drink.

"Clayton." Lawrence called out, "What do you think about that boy?" The teen took a moment to think for a bit before saying, "He's extremely skilled and he works fast and carefully, actually the tea and snacks I asked him to prepare look like something made by a French Chef." Maurice stopped at his work, almost shocked at the praise.

Herman raised an eyebrow at this, "Wasn't he an Earl? How come he can do that?'

"He said it's like a hobby to him…" Clayton said with a small shrug.

Cheslock, Violet's fag, was confused by this, and he said, "An Earl that works like a butler…?"

"Quite the weirdo." Violet said as he continued to pour drinks together, and he mumbled, "Maybe that's why he came to my dorm that time."

"What?" Lawrence said as he looked up from his book. Violet leaned down and with a bendy straw he blew bubbles into the strange liquid, and he muttered lowly, "Sometime ago he came to Violet house during Fag time alone…"

"Are you sure it was him?" Clayton asked, "I don't think he has the time to go out with all the work he has to do."

"I think it was him, he had an eye patch…" He said as he continued to play with the mix, not a single smile on his gothic face. "Why did he go to Violet Wolf Dormitory?" Clayton said aloud and Herman Edgar and Lawrence all looked at each other for a brief second before Edgar said in a flourish manner, "Well, if he's that good I wish he had come to my dorm. His rank is high enough; he's the head of a famous household that age after all."

"Eh!?" Edward gawked in surprised, and Herman looked at him "What?" Edward gulped slightly and said in a meek voice, "Greenhill, can I speak?" Herman frowned and shouted, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SAY IT LOUDER!"

"YES SIR! DO YOU ALLOW ME TO SPEAK?"

"FINE!"

Lawrence frowned as he went back to his book and tried to fix his hearing that was now damaged thanks to the two idiot jocks. "I ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK, EDWARD MIDFORD!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Edward shouted as he saluted and said, "This new student you are talking about… Is his name Ciel Phantomhive?"

"What, do you know him?" Edgar aid as he looked at the slightly younger blonde. "Yes, he's my cousin and Lizzy's well… My younger sister's fiancé." He said the last part with slight scowl, "I had no idea he had entered this school…"

Cheslock huffed at that, "Well rich boys from all of England come here, it's not that surprising. Maybe he didn't send you a letter because he doesn't like you." Edward's eyebrow ticked at that, and he shot a glare at Cheslock and he turned his attention to the perfects, "He was also with me on the Campania, the ship that had an accident not long ago."

Edgar sat up at that, "Ooh! The luxury liner that sank? I'd really like to invite him here to talk." Maurice was behind him when he heard this and gave a small, "Eh?" But was promptly ignored, and Herman frowned as he looked at Edgar, "You're taking that too lightly Redmond, many people died on there."

"I just want that cute boy to tell me about his trip. Ooh, wait wasn't the new teacher/student on that trip as well? I remember a fond story from a special relative of mine, I'll tell you later. Ah, I'm tired of the dull faces I see every day, I'm sure you're all curious about Phantomhive's acclaimed tea and snacks too." Maurice frowned when his own perfect praised someone other than himself and he said, "I didn't know about him, he sure sounds interesting. But I think a new student would feel uneasy if he suddenly found himself in the midst of all these upper classmen."

"I think it would be okay." Edward said, his fist tightening a bit as he didn't want to praise the other, but he was an honest fellow, "I'm strict with him because he's my relative. But… I respect him as a man for the way he is able to manage his household as such a young age."

Herman smiled at that as he looked at his dear friend and fag, "If you say so then I agree." This made Edward smile at him, and Edgar smirked and looked to Violet, "What about you Violet?"

"Sounds interesting go ahead." The other said, not really interested in what they were saying as he continued to blow bubbles into his mix. "Then it's decided, right Lawrence?" The studious perfect sighed as he flipped a page and said, "As long as you quit that…"

"So when do you call him?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ok, then its tomorrow at 2pm!"

"Well then…" Maurice said as his frown turned into a bright smile and he said, "Good things should be done quickly; I'll go tell him myself, tomorrow at 2 pm right?"

~ASC~

Students walked around during their break and a small boy was walking by until he was stopped, "Hey, you. There is someone I'd like you to call." The boy gasped and quickly did as told and he shouted, "PH-PH-PHANTOMHIVE!" Ciel and McMillan turned their heads at the other smaller teen, and the boy shouted, "COLE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"WHAT COLE!?" McMillan shouted and gasped in surprised. "I SPOKETO HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME!" The boy said, forgetting what he was supposed to tell Ciel. "Who is he?" The young Earl asked, wondering who this Cole was. McMillan gawked at him like he didn't know what water was, "Don't you know! Maurice Cole, a senior fag of the Scarlet Fox dormitory's perfect! He's the most handsome boy in the school! Where did you get to know him!?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at this and muttered under his breath, 'Are you getting excited just because he's handsome? Actually I've never met him." The boy and McMillan quickly got behind Ciel and pushed him out of the classroom as they both shouted, "Whatever just go!"

"Ah!" He stumbled out into the hallway and Maurice was in the hallway, the blonde turned around with a flourish and gave a slight bow as he said, "Are you Phantomhive? Pleased to meet you, I'm Maurice Cole, Redmond's fag." Ciel went over to him, just a foot smaller than Cole and he looked up at him, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive." The blonde said nothing for a moment as he examined Ciel, wondering what made him special, and Ciel raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhm, can I help you?"

"Ah! Right! You know perfects and their fags often met together at the Swan Gazebo, and the other day we were talking about the amazing new student."

"Uh…" _Does he mean me or Matthew?_ Ciel thought and Cole answered that for him right away, "Everyone agreed that they would like to have a chat with you, so Phantomhive. Would you come to the Swan Gazebo tomorrow?"

Ceil stared at him with wide eyes. _This is… A chance to get close to the P4. _"I would be glad to!" He said with a smile, but inwardly he was smirking. Sebastian was walking over when he heard this and Cole smiled back as he said, "Really? That's great! Well then, we'll be waiting for you at the Swan Gazebo, tomorrow at 4 pm!" Cole waved goodbye to him and Ciel watched as he left and he heard thundering footsteps and he turned around and gave a shout as the other boys in his class surrounded him, "That's wonderful Phantomhive! Aw I want to go too!" They stared praising him, but it meant nothing to him as he looked at Sebastian who passed by and gave a small nod.

~ASC~

It was midnight and Sebastian was teaching a student right now, "You should translate this as 'At the beginning' not 'from the beginning.' It's a line that can be mistaken easily, be careful. Is everything else okay?" The student smiled at him and nodded, "Yes!" He gathered his books and went to the door and he said, "The way you explain is so easy to understand Professor Michaelis! Thank you and good night!" Sebastian smiled and just waved him away, "Good night." When the student left he made a move to get up and there was a knock on his door.

"Professor Michaelis~ There's something I don't understand, could you help me?"

"Come in."

The door opened and Ciel snuck in and pressed his back to the door as he locked it and smirked mischievously, "You seem to be popular, 'Professor' Michaelis." Sebastian smirked as well as he stood up, "Yes, everyone is praising the way I explain and my kindness." Ciel chuckled at that as he tossed a book onto the desk, "Hehe, I'd really like to show them how your real training method is." Sebastian helped removed Ciel's coat, "I was invited to meet the P4 tomorrow at 4 pm."

"I know."

Ciel threw himself on to the plush chair and lowered his tie as he said, "It's a golden chance, and I must make sure that the P4 and their followers like me." Sebastian kept his smirk on his face as he went to a tray with tea and poured some for the young Earl, "I guess I'll need some teacakes first of all." Ciel said, a bit annoyed at that, "Exactly." Sebastian said as he went over with the cup. "Bah, why do I have to prepare snacks for kids?"

"Wouldn't that be cute? Instead of bribing them, you will win them over with real sweets. However tomorrow at 4 pm I must teach my cricket class, what should I give my priority too?" Ciel rolled his eyes and he sipped his tea, leaning back in the seat as Sebastian was next to him, and the raven said, "If you order me, I'll be waiting nearby."

"I'm not going there to fight… I can do it alone. And to make up for it, it's an order Sebastian. Prepare the best teacakes to amaze the P4!" Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord~"

A knock interrupted them and someone said, "Professor Michaelis, there's something I'd like you to help me with."

"Come in."

An older teen open the door and smiled as he saw Ciel holding a book close to his chest and saying to Sebastian, "Thank you very much!"

"My pleasure." Sebastian said, acting like they weren't just plotting a second ago. Ciel passed the student and flashed a knowing smile to the raven, "Well then Professor Michaelis."

"Phantomhive."

"Goodnight~"

~ASC~

I stared down at the boy on the ground, curled up slightly against me, his skin covered in darker bruises that looked like slight black spots on the brown skin, and I looked at my hands that had caressed that body for hours on end, making him moan and scream in pleasure.

_Shit… What have I done?_

_.  
_.  
.

_**~Please Review~**_


	38. Souls and lies

_**Woo so I'm able to update another chapter, I can't have them as long as I use to have because that takes a longer time to create, but hopefully you guys won't mind it if it's half what its usually is. I hope everyone is having a good time, those that have already passed their college classes and are now having summer break, I hope you have fun and be safe, and those still stuck in school, I wish you luck in your classes. Well I'll stop talking now, here's the new chapter!**_

_**A Second Chance**_

_**~Chapter 37~**_

I couldn't believe what I had done; how the hell did this happen anyways… Oh right!

~Flashback~

"_Marcus I want to have a serious talk with you."__ I said as I tried giving him a threatening glare, which doesn't really work when you're both the same height, and look the same age and not to mention having a puppy in your arms.. "I-I won't tell anyone, hell who would I tell!" Marcus said with a very nervous laugh, looking like he wanted to just jump out the window. "Oh I wouldn't doubt that, but I just have to make sure you will forget forever~"_

"_Ah… But isn't that boring?" He said._

_I stopped and stared at him, "H…Huh?"_

"_Well I mean if I could reappear and stuff everywhere I wouldn't be teaching people how to play music, hell I'd be around the world!" He said with a big smile. I seriously wondered if this was some strange and random dream I was having right now, "Y-You're kidding right? Hello~ I'm threatening you here."_

"_Yeah sure, anyways that was amazing are you a magician or what!" Marcus said__, I had to blink again hell I even removed my mask to rub my eyes, was this a dream? "Okay so…. Let me get this straight… You don't think someone popping out of nowhere is scary, or the fact that I have fangs or claws doesn't scare you!"_

"_Nah, you actually look like a puppy."_

_I stood there in a bit of a shock and a small chuckle passed through my lips and it turned into a full blown laugh, Joey though was not amused and decided to leave through the doggy door I had made for him and the little door swung back and forth while I continued to laugh and I shook my head as I stared at him, "You are really something!" This guy was literally something and cute as well. "Hey you got a really handsome face~ so like what are you?" Marcus said, grabbed a chair and turning it around so his arms can be folded on the head rest. I sat down as well and said, "Thanks, also I'm… Well I know I'm a demon now, but part human as well. Weird huh?"_

"_Yeah! So like what kind of demon? Shoot I bet you're an incubus~" He flirted, giving me a wink. I scoffed at that, "I wish! God they are so fucking hot! Mm! I love them! But well yeah, I have no idea what I am honestly; I guess you can say I'm a little bit of everything." I said with a wide grin and he gave me an equal one and he laughed at that, "Sounds like me~"_

"_Oh so you're mixed race" I asked, honestly if you looked at Marcus it was really hard to tell what he is, his eyes were rounded, his__ face had sharp angles for a male, his hair was straight yet shaggy, a long bang reaching his nose, with an oak wood tint to it, which is amazing really, I've never seen a hair color like that, his skin was brown, a beautiful brown copper, but his eyes were what drew my attention, they were a liquid blue, like a sapphire__._

"_You're staring~" He said, the grin still on his face and I blushed slightly and laughed, "My bad, can you say it again?"_

_He smirked and said, "My blood is very mixed, my great-great grandfather was well obviously a slave, but he escaped, and joined a Indian group, they were very kind to him and he remained there with them, even married my great-great grandmother, from there my great grandmother was born and she ended up marrying a nice Italian man named Alexander, he's a good great-grandfather and they had lots of children, my grandfather then moved to Mexico and he married my grandmother Ana, they also had a lot of kids, and my dad then married my mother who is an English woman, so yes my blood is very mixed, unfortunately we don't know by how much." He said, I was actually surprised, hell all I knew was that my mother was from Germany, and my father was an American, damn I should really look into my family tree shouldn't I?_

"_That's pretty __amazing, but you must have had trouble growing up right." I said who could forget what time we are in after all. "Yeah, but you know what, I didn't give a damn about those people and neither did my family, it's a shame that people focus on the color of someone's skin instead of the actions they do in their entire life."_

"_No shit huh." I said as I huffed and relaxed a bit on my seat and I looked at him, "I don't remember having you in my class, was there a reason you were here?"_

"_Oh right!" He quickly started rummaging through his pockets and he took out a note and handed it to me, "It's an invitation, to the Swan Gazebo."_

_I raised my eyebrow at that and read the paper out loud, "You are cordially invited, my god it already sounds annoying, you are cordially invited to the Swan Gazebo where we, The P4, hope to see you perform your musical talents. Please be reminded that this is a once in a life time opportunity. We hope to see you here at 4… They're kidding right?" I asked as I looked at Marcus and he was messing around with a trumpet, "Huh? Oh no, they are actually quite serious, I know because I hate to say it, but they've asked the most stupidest things before." I laughed at that and I looked at his uniform, "You're from Green house right?"_

"_Yup, only way I__ was getting into this damn school was if I was athletic, shoot none of these rich kids have nothing on me when it comes to swimming, running, and throwing!" I laughed again at that and said, "I bet! Though it's nice to see a very down to earth person here, I thought everyone here was all snooty."_

_Marcus grinned at that and laughed as he said, "Yeah, though aren't you rich too?"_

"_Me? Nah, it's just the power of suggestion, put something in someone's mind and they all think it's true." I said as I winked at him. "I should try that out someday! Shoot I'm tired of doing homework and fag work. I didn't even ask to be a fag!" He said as he huffed and stood up, "Well I guess I should be going now, it's nice talking to you."_

"_Whoa wait, I don't have class until another hour, want to hang out a bit?" I asked as I looked at him. "Hm… Well alright, it's better than going back to class." He said, as he leaned against the table and said, "So want to play a game?"_

"_Sure, what kind of game?" I asked a__nd he took out some cards and said, "How about strip poker~" I stopped and looked at him, it was obvious there was a bit of an attraction between us, but I am mated after all, "Look I don't want to be rude but__-"_

"_It's just a game, we don'__t have to do anything else okay~" He said a big smile on his face. I shouldn't but…_

_~ASC~_

"_THIS IS BULLSHIT, YOU'RE CHEATING!" I shouted as I stood completely bare-naked and he only had his damn vest off. "Oh shut it! Don't play the game if you can't handle the loss~ Shoot I should have betted money not clothes, though I do have to say you look great without any clothes~" He flirted and he walked around me as he eyed my body, he even slapped my backside making me yelp, "Oh you sneaky, let me see those cards!" I said as I tried to snatch the deck out of his hand. He dodged and laughed as he kept them away from me and I tried grabbing them again but I ended up stepping on my shoes and I tripped._

_Marcus started laughing hysterically and I huffed in annoyance as I stared up at the ceiling and he came in my line of vision and said, "So how is the floor?"_

"_Like your face!" I sent a punch at him and he dodged again and when he did that I had snatched the cards and went through them, they were rigged! "I KNEW YOU WERE A CHEAT GET OVER HERE!"_

"_AH!"_

_~Outside the classroom~_

"_Should we go in?"_

"_Uhm… I think we should just study on our own." Fredrick said as he walked away, the other classmates following after._

_~ASC~_

_I had stripped him of his clothing and he was shivering and glaring at me, "Y-You bastard you didn't tell me how cold it was in here!"_

"_It wasn't before, I'm just doing it on purpose now~ Mm you look great naked too~" I flirted as I even smacked his behind and he jumped and smacked my chest, "Stop that stupid!"_

"_Why you started it~"_

"_Yeah but you agreed to it."_

"_Oh yeah?" I said as I got closer to him, trying to stare him down, but he was doing the same, "Yeah!" We glared at each other for a few seconds then both scoffed and tried putting on our clothes, "I have to say, not many teachers would do such a thing, you're pretty cool." Marcus told me as he slipped on his pants. I smirked and went over to him and whispered into his ear, "You forget, I'm not just any ordinary teacher~" There was something strange about him, it's like those stories I use to hear on the television when I was younger, some people seem to ooze sexual attraction, that in a matter of seconds you want them, but don't know why, it was like this._

_His scent was normal of a human, smelling of grass from being outside for so long and even water. He wasn't my type really, by type I meant food; in fact I don't feel hungry with him around. Maybe it was those eyes, but I still never moved away from him and he stared at me, "Okay I know I'm sexy, but we shouldn't do this, besides you have c-" I shut his mouth with my lips and I pressed him hard against my desk. He struggled for a big, hitting my chest with his fists, but he soon gave up and moaned into the kiss._

_I wasn't sexually deprived; I wasn't doing it for revenge against Sebastian, I… Just needed to taste Marcus body._

_I didn't give him a chance to decline as I removed his pants and trousers and I bit at his body, marking his wonderful skin with my fangs, he gasped from the pain, trying to push me away again, his heart was beating loudly in his chest, and I can almost taste his fear, but I tried to just calm him down as much as possible as my hands roamed his body slowly. My teeth grazed against his skin and I neared his manhood, "W-wait, I don't think this is s-smart~" Marcus said, panting a bit as he stared at me, his eyes were laced with lust and confusion, but I didn't want to stop, I couldn't, not when I was this close._

_I palmed his length and stroked it roughly till it harden, making him give soft moans that he tried to cover up with the back of his hand and he even closed his eyes a very faint blush on his cheeks, it made me smile and I whispered, "How cute, and yet you speak as if you sleep around or have had at least experience in this~"_

"_I never bottomed before~" He muttered and that made me laugh softly at this, "Ah then I'll make it as pleasurable as possible for you~" I kissed him gently and continued to stroke his length, my thumb squeezing the tip till beautiful drops of pearls surfaced and slid down. His moans turned me on more and more, every little thing about him made me want to make our union as wonderful as possible, and yet I also wanted to see his face contorted in pain, damn I really am a sick twisted demon~_

_My free hand caressed his body, and gently pinching his dusky nipples, making them erect and I smirked and nipped at them, making him gasp and moan again, already I was too excited and I already positioned myself at his entrance and I whispered, my warm breath blowing against his perk nub, "Don't scream~" I entered swiftly and he gasped and immediately bit his palm to stifle his screams of pain and tears fell as his body tried to move away but I had him pin down._

"_Ssh~ It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to go so quickly, I promise to wait a bit longer till it doesn't hurt as much." I said as I gently rubbed small circles on his hip and I continued to stroke his weeping length so that way it distracted him from the pain. He was still so tight around me, but gradually he started to calm down and started giving small groans, his legs wrapping around my waist and he looked at me with want in his eyes._

"_Fuck Marcus, I just want to ravage your body, but I have never done this with a human before, and I don't want y__ou paralyzed or something from my strength." I said with a slight smirk, though I was serious, I don't know how much I can give him, I know Sebastian has truly been holding back for me when I was human, if he didn't I would have truly been ripped apart in the inside. He gave a small smile to me in response and said, "Let's start off with what feels right, in fact if you're still unsure I can try to take over~"_

"_Hehe~ I think I wouldn't mind that, though let's do this first~" I pulled out, making him groan from my sudden movement and I roughly entered him again, careful not to rush into this, he gave a groan at the feeling of being filled up again and I smirked as I slowly but surely kept thrusting in and out of him, his velvety walls tightened around my throbbing length and I groaned out his name as I nipped at his skin again and continued to stroke the other's length._

_Marcus was just whimpering and moaning my name, his hips meeting my every thrust, and I started growling in pleasure as my claws sunk into his thigh, making him cry out in pain, "H-Hurts… I-It hurts~" He whimpered and I kissed him to quite him, he calmed down enough but I didn't give him a reason to think that I wouldn't try that again, it was becoming increasingly hard to control myself, his body was hot and tight, and his voice was driving me over the edge._

_I started going harder against him, and he gasped in pain again, his nails cutting into my shoulders as he tried to hold on, but I didn't give him a chance to adjust to this as I grabbed his hips and pinned them on the desk so he wouldn't squirm as much and I growled again as I sank my fangs into his chest and he gasped and was begging me to stop, but I was losing all control of myself._

"_M-Matthew, p-please~ I can't take it anymore, it hurts too much~" He begged again. I smirked and looked down at him and said, "You're such a naughty human~" I traded speeded for accuracy and strength and I tore into his sweet spot making him scream with wild abandonment and his eyes widen as he just gasped and arched his back off the desk as he came between our stomachs and I groaned from how tight his bloody velvet walls squeezed on me and I buried myself deep inside of him and released my seeds._

_He trembled and breathed out, "O-Okay y-you got what you wanted from me… N-Now g-get off!" I chuckled at that and I looked at him as I started moving my hips roughly again, "Who said I was done?"_

_The look on Marcus face was priceless, I took his body as many times as I had wanted, he was my plaything for this long day, his insides were so covered in my seeds he couldn't even contain them, I was surprised that he even stayed awake from all the torment I put him through, my desk was backed against the wall, the instruments were on the ground, his skin had so many rips and tears into them I had though he would have died from the blood loss. I continued to thrust in and out of him in the wee hours of the night, his body trembling so much still as he panted and still gripped my shoulders and he gave another gasp as he came once again, and I groaned in delight as I came again. We were panting in our sexual exhaustion, and he mumbled softly, "You're such an asshole… Bastard…" I chuckled at that and slipped out of him, my seeds already flowing out of his abused hole and I cleaned him up with my tongue, making him groan again, and I laid down next to him and said, "Shut up and sleep you moron~"_

"_Bastard…. A true Devil you are…." He muttered again as his body, so tired for all it went through just gave out and his eyes clothes and he fell asleep. I laid my head next to his and slept along with him._

_~End~_

Oh my fucking god! WE DID IT THAT MANY TIMES! HOLY SHIT HOW IS HE EVEN ALIVE! That should really be my biggest concern at all, after all I had kissed Toby in my world Sebastian had almost gone nuts and almost went on a murder spree. What the fuck was he going to do when he found this out, it's not like I can lie, especially with my scent all over Marcus… I could eat him?

I picked up one arm and opened my mouth and tried to take a bite out of Marcus, but ew'd, he was literally not my type of meal at all. _Damn what am I going to do?_

"Matthew, are you still-" Sebastian had appeared through the shadows and when he saw the mess and Marcus naked as well as myself, made him freeze. "S.. Sebastian I can explain, it's not…Well okay it's exactly what it looks like but-" He held up one finger to stop me from speaking and I gulped and looked at him, and he had a big smile on his face, a very terrifying smile, "Matthew… Just one question I want you to answer, who is he?"

"Sebastian I really didn't-" As I tried to explain Sebastian was in front of me gripping my throat tightly, "I'm going to let go, but answer the question, or else!" I felt a sharp pain in my mark and I couldn't even scream as pink tears slid down my face, "M-Marcus, a-a s-student!" He dropped me and went over to the resting boy, his knuckles cracking from how tight he had them in a fist.

I quickly ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug, "It's not his fault I did this to him!" Sebastian froze at my words, I can feel how betrayed he was right now.

_Why Matthew?_

_Sebastian, I would never dare do this to you!_

_THEN WHY!_

I flinched when he shouted in my mind and my grip tightened as I buried my face into his back. _I don't know… I-I just needed to have him… Sebastian I would never dare hurt you, but I don't know why it just happened, I-I lost control… I'm so sorry…_ I held on tightly to him, apologizing over and over, but I knew it was nothing but an excuse, I still couldn't figure out why I did what I did, it was just one of those things that made you lose control and forget reason.

"Mm…" Marcus woke and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes of sleep, and he looked up and froze at the sight of another teacher in the room with only me holding him back. "O-Oh my god, p-please don't expel me! I-It's not what it looks like!" He begged, truly frightened that he was going to be thrown out by Sebastian.

_Expelled is the last thing he should worry__-_

_Sebastian it's not his fault! I forced myself on to him, please… If you have to blame someone blame me._ Sebastian took a deep breath and he said, "Get dress and out of my sight, how disgraceful of you to even be doing such a thing with someone who is married!"

"M-Married!" Marcus looked at me and he grabbed his clothes and he started saying, "I-I would never have- I mean what kind of person would dare do something like that to his own wife! Y-You're a sick person!" Marcus shouted as he finished getting dressed and he struck me, though hardly any power to it, his body still strained from yesterday and in fact he could hardly even walk, "YOU'RE SICK!" He hit me again and left the room.

I touched my cheek, it was throbbing slightly, though the pain was already disappearing, I wish it didn't, I felt like trash right now. Sebastian looked at me and he said, "We'll talk about this later… Get yourself clean up, you smell like a human!"

My body shook and I glared at him and shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE STAND HERE AND JUDGE ME! I MAY NOT HAVE AN EXCUSE LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU FUCKED BEAST FOR INFORMATION! BUT I AT LEAST CAME OUT WITH IT UNLIKE YOU! I KNOW WHAT I DID, AND I REGRET IT, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT TO HIM, I FORCED HIM AND NOW ME- I… FUCK!" I shouted as I slam my fist into the wall, tears just falling, why did I ruin this, why now?

Sebastian stared at me and he shook his head, "I… I understand…"

"…Huh?" I looked up at him in confusion, I had expected him to scream and shout at me, to punish me in every kind of way. "I understand Matthew… If he was alone with me… I would have done the same… I forget you were just a human a month ago and that you are still so new to being a demon, that you still know so little of the world…"

"I-I don't understand what you mean?" I said, I was so confused, I didn't understand what he was saying to me. "Matthew… Remember when I said we are soul mates?"

Oh god, please don't tell me this is a lie, "Y-Yes?" I said hesitantly. "Every living thing in this world has a soul; all of them are reborn, human, demon, animals, spirits, even forgotten gods. But sometimes… Though it's rare, sometimes there is… How do I explain? It's like a skeleton key, everyone is either a lock or a key and only one key works on one lock, but there are a rare few who are born a skeleton key, they have this strange physical attraction to so many people around them, and it makes people want to be with them, so since you have so many souls wrapped around your smaller one, they went wild and… It made you do the things you do. I understand, and I know I was upset, but it was because I… I thought you would have thought we don't belong together."

What he just told me confused me even more, "W-wait… P-People like that exist?"

"Yes… Though… From the looks of him, he's probably been forced down before like you have done, he doesn't mean to do that either, but he must have just accepted this fate and just hopes to find someone that is as close to the right fit as him, but there is no universal lock, only a universal key." I frowned at that, it was… Saddening to think that I had just contributed to Marcus loneliness, even worse, I made him think he was a home wrecker… Fuck why do I keep messing up?

Sebastian wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I bury my face into his chest, my hand pressing against the mark on his chest as I continued to just apologize to him through our mind-link, and all he did was hold me and told me it was okay over and over.

~ASC~

Ciel was smirking as he had the basket full of goodies in his hand, but when he arrived to the Swan Gazebo, they were staring at him in anger, "E-Eh?"

Clayton ran to him and shouted, "HOW COULD YOU BE 2 HOURS LATE PHANTOMHIVE!"

"E-EH!" Ciel stared at him in shock and said, "I-I was told that it was a 4." A smirk came on Maurice Cole's face and he turned around and gave a fake innocent smile as he told Ciel, "Eh? I said it right, 2 pm." Ciel scowled at this, _Now I see, it was him!_

"It's disgraceful to lay now Ciel!" Edward said as his step forward and glared at Ciel, obviously feeling betrayed. "E-Edward?"

_I knew that he was attending this school but… not that he was a Perfect's fag!_

"I was an idiot for trusting you!" Edward said his fist shaking in anger and Ciel was confused at this, not knowing that Edward had stick up for him. "You… You disappointed me and the seniors! GET OUT!" Ciel looked at him in shock, never having seen Edward like this, in the shadows Cole was smirking as he watched this happen. Ciel backed away from the angry Midford and left.

~ASC~

"SHIT!" Ciel shouted as he through the basket to the ground and threw himself onto Sebastian's chair, "HE TRICKED ME! THIS IS WHY I HATE VERBAL PROMISES, GIVE ME WRITTEN PROOF!"Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's tantrum and Matthew stayed silent his mask in his hands and Joey playing with the ribbon ends while his owner just sat on a chair, still upset over what he had done.

"Aw, young Master, did you underestimate him because he's just a student?" Ciel glared at him as Sebastian brought over a tray with tea and a small cake, "People envy the ones who excel… It's surely not the first time this happened to you."

Matthew looked up and said to Ciel, "Did you give Lord Edward an explanation?"

Ciel huffed at that as he picked up the small fork, "Trying to explain to people like that is useless, and it's true that I showed up late anyways." Sebastian's smirk still remained as he looked down at Ciel, "Well then, are you going to cry yourself to sleep?" Ciel stabbed at a strawberry in anger and he shouted, "AS IF! I'll gain the favor of the perfects no matter what, and get my own back!" Ciel ate the strawberry and had a devious smirk on his face, "I'll make you regret ruining my hard work, Maurice Cole!"

"How do you know it was Maurice Cole?" Matthew asked him. Ciel scowled at that, "Maurice Cole, he's probably the lying bird." He said to Matthew. "But do you have any kind of proof? Why do you think that?"

"Have you both seen his hands?" Matthew shook his head at that, but Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "His hands?"

"The school's fags all have rough hands from doing the upper classmen's chores, but that guy's hands are pearly white, in other words…"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side as he smirked, "He's using some dirty methods just like you?"

"You could have left out that part about me! But, exactly, besides there's no doubt about it with his unhesitating and relaxed attitude." Ciel said as he finishes his treat and Sebastian took away the empty plate, "You would know from the smell of your own kind?"

"Humph! I'm sure it wouldn't take much to prove that what he said was wrong, but I won't let it end so easily. Sebastian, Matthew, seek out other people who've been deceived by him, also, thoroughly investigate Maurice's activity pattern."

"As you wish."

"Yes, Ciel."

~ASC~

That night, Sebastian and I tried making up a schedule for each other since I still had to teach class and be 'tutored' and he had to be teaching as well, we decided that fag time would be the most valuable time to gather the information. I fixed up the trashed music room, having had to have class outside during the day, and I looked at Sebastian and I said, "Sebastian… I- What I did was so very wrong…"

"Matthew I understand, please Mate, you're going to grow old with all of this inside of you." He joked and I gave a slight smile but it didn't last, "It's not fair what I did to him either, he doesn't need anyone to treat him the way I did. I want to apologize to him, but…"

"He's been avoiding you, hasn't he?" Sebastian said as he placed the broom down and went to me, his fingers lightly skimming my right cheek, "So beautiful when in pain, so malicious when angry, and yet so hurtful when out of control. The things you do Matthew… It is who you are, but it is too much to expect from you to change, I love you no matter what happens, and I love you for every little thing, every little mistake, every pain, because I know I am with you to help you through it, just like you are with me~" I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist and I kissed him, "I… I want to know everything about this knew life I am in Sebastian, no more being in the dark, please… Teach me~"

"Very well Matthew… I'll help you know the world. Where do we start~?"

I thought for a second and I sat down on a chair and said, "Teach me… About souls."

"It's a long lesson, but we have all night~" He sat down next to me and he took my hand into his own as he said, "There is no such thing as a new soul, we are all in a circle of living and dying. Our past lives are forgotten when we are reborn, rarely does someone have a clue of who they were in a past life, unless there is an interference."

Interference?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, you see, someone might not have been ready to die, or something, say a magical interference, got in the way of their soul's destination."

"Do you remember your past life?" I asked him and he looked at me and chuckled a bit, "I… I am unsure. 500 years ago, I woke up in a hole on the ground, a bloody person next to me and all I remember is going away with two males and that was it. I remember one thing… He gave me my real name…"

"Sebus~" I said softly and he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my lips, "Yes~ I do not know what had happened back then, but I am glad that I am here now to be with you Matthew~"

"Yeah… So am I~" I said as I leaned against him.

_**.  
**_.  
.

_**~Please Review~**_


End file.
